Blood and Love
by Snowyfireflame
Summary: Lucy moves to a new school, after her parents die in a car crash. She makes a lot of friends. Falls in love with Natsu (who is a vampire). Has vampire hunters as friends. Do her friends have the crazy life, or is her past as dark as there's? Read to find out! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! (COMPLETE)
1. The begging of the end or something new?

It's been 2 weeks since the accident. I now have to move into my Aunts home, with my cousin. I can't sleep at night anymore. My heart is broken. I stay up all night staring at the wall. I recently cleaned out my room. I through away all of my poster that my parents gave me. My parents use to always worry about me even since I was little. I don't blame them. Sometimes I don't even know who I am anymore. I just wait for the days to go by now. I have to start at a new school, and everything. I'm all alone again, this time for good.

I looked at my old room, everything was gone. My bed, my dresser, shoes, clothes, mirrors. It was an empty room filled with sadness. I took another good look before leaving.

"Lucy, come on we're going to be late." My cousin said. I felt my room and shut the door. For the first time in a while I didn't cry.

**Natsu's POV**

"Oi, Flamebrain. What are you doing?" Gray said to me. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He just laughed. I glared at him.

"What's so funny?" I said a bit louder. I just looked way when he didn't answer. He such a dummy sometimes.

"Alright Class we have a new student to day." The teacher said. No one even cared. "HEY! If you brats don't listen then you won't know who it is." He yelled. He gestured towards the door. The door opened revealing. A girl with long blonde hair, she wore a tank top, with black jeans and a brown belt around her waist. She had on regular shoes that were black. She had the most beautiful eyes I have ever sense. My heart started to pound. I can't I said to myself.

"Now Miss mind telling us your name?" He asked the blonde girl. She looked around the room.

"My name is Lucy." She said. When I heard her voice my heart raised. I need to stay in control.

"Ok, Lucy you can sit next to Natsu." The teacher said. She looked around the room, I raised my hand to show her I was Natsu. She walked over and sat next to me. I tried to not make eye contact I was worried that I would lose control. I heard a click against the floor. I looked over and saw that her pencil fell. I went down to grab it our hands touched. They were so soft. I quickly grabbed the pencil. I meant eyes to eyes with her. I could feel her pulse. I need to look away but I can't. We must have been like that for a while.

"Are your eyes ok?" She asked. I put her pencil on her desk and looked away.

"Yeah I'm fine just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I said. Which is the truth. I made sure that my eyes were back to normal. She went through her bag, an pulled out some eye drops. She held it out towards me.

"Here, I know what it's like not to get sleep too." She said as I took it. Does she mean that she can't sleep that well. The bell rang.

"Well I got to go." She said as she grabbed her stuff and took off. I just sat there. Why does she have this? I got lost in my own thoughts. For some reason I wanted to follow her.

**NORMAL POV**

It's now lunch. Lucy doesn't know where to sit. She just heads outside her lunch, and lays down in the grass. Someone came up to her, it was a girl with blue hair, she had blue jeans on and a dark vest.

"Would you like to come sit with me and my friends?" She asked. Lucy looked up at her.

"Are you sure I'm not a burden for you." She said. The girl shock her head. Lucy got up.

"Names Lucy." She said.

"Levy," the other girl said. "So Lucy is it your first day here?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded. "Well, welcome." She said. Lucy smiled at her.

The reached a table. Everyone stood up.

"Hi I'm Erza." The red hair girl said. She had on all black.

"Mira." Said a girl with white hair. She was wearing a white dress.

"Cana." Said a girl wearing brown jeans and a tube top, she had bottle in her hand.

"Hi I'm Lucy." The blonde said to them.

"Lucy nice to meet up." Erza said. "Please sit with us." She said. Lucy joined them.

"So, Lucy where are you from?" Cana asked. Lucy looked at her.

"Oh.. um." She looked at them. "I'm from White road." She said, everyone spit out there drinks. They all looked at her with wide eyes. Levy grabbed her drink and gave it to Erza. Lucy looked really confused. Erza handed the drink to Lucy.

"Lucy you should try this drink!" She yelled. Lucy was taken back. She almost fell over.

"Lucy it's a really good drink you should try it." Levy said with a smile. Lucy looked at her.

"No thanks I'm good." She said putting her hands up. Erza was getting more mad.

"Lucy my mom made it for me. Please try it, please!" Levy said with puppy eyes. Lucy looked at her, she softened up.

"Fine," She took the drink from Erza. She took a sip. They were studying her. She finished it and handed it to Levy. "Wow! Levy that is pretty good!" She said with a smile. They all smiled back.

_Good. She's not one of them. But still White road. _Erza thought.

"So Lucy how did you end up here?' Erza asked. Lucy looked at her. After what Erza said she looked heartbroken they could all see it.

"Never mind sorry I asked." Erza said with a smile. The bell rang.

******************************************TIME SKIP*******************************

**Lucy's POV**

Today was a weird day. I can't get over to what happened with that guy Natsu's eye. One second there normal the next they were red. Like a rose red. It didn't look like he was tried though. I guess you never know.

"Hey look there she is.' Someone yelled. I turned around and saw 2 men. One was really tall with dark black hair. The other had red hair. They were both in black. They had chains around them. This isn't good. I decided to run for it.

"Wait up." The black haired one yelled. They both chased after me. I looked behind myself they were gone. I stopped running. How did they? I wasn't running that fast. I turned back around they were right there. I backed up. I ran the other way. They just appeared right in front of me. I was scared now.

"Hey, there you smell so good." The red haired one said. He came closer to me. I stepped back but was stopped by the other one. They were sniffing me. Why are they sniffing me? Then I noticed that their eyes changed to red. Wait Red?

"Go away!" I yelled. I fell to my side. I felt a pinch on my hand. I looked at it. I cut my hand on a rock. It was bleeding pretty badly. I looked up at the men. They both had bright red eyes. Their veins went black. They started to grow fangs. Wait FANGS?

"What the hell are you?" I asked with eyes wide. I was sacred. I'm not strong enough to take on both of them. Both of them I held my arms up in front of my face. They kept walking towards me. He was about 2 inches away for my face. I closed my eyes. He went down towards my neck. I could feel my heartbeat fast. Is this the end? I heard a bid crash. I opened up my eyes. This guy stood in front of me. He had pink hair and wore black jeans and a vest. He had a chain around his neck. He turned towards me. He had a worried and pissed off look on his face.

"You ok?" He asked. I notice that it was Natsu. I nodded my head but looked down at my hand. He turned back to the other two right away. The one that was knocked down by him, stood up. He dusted himself off. He looked at Natsu.

"What hell do you think you're doing?! Kid you're going to get it now!" He yelled at Natsu.

"That's what I should be asking you?" Natsu yelled back. The man appeared in front of Natsu really fast. Natsu didn't even flinch. The man was laughing. He put his hand back ready to punch Natsu. He went full force at him. Natsu just caught his fist in his hand. The man looked at Natsu weirdly. Then his face went into sacredness. He was terrified for his life.

"I suggest you two to leave." Natsu said in a deep voice. The man quickly freed his hand and grabbed the other guys arm and took off running for it. I was so confused. Is Natsu really that scary? I quickly got up. I mean I don't know Natsu very well, but why did he help me? I mean why did he care? I'm a burden. I grabbed my hand that was bleeding. I could see Natsu tense.

"Thank you," I said. "But you didn't have to help me." I said. It was the truth he didn't need to help me.

"No problem, and you did need help. Those guys are crazy. You should be more careful at night around here." He said and he turned around. I was still confused. Those men had red eyes and they had fangs. What the hell is going on around here?

"I might sound crazy. But did you notice something weird about them?" I asked. He looked at me, straight into my eyes. I felt like he was trying to read my thoughts.

"You do you mean?" He asked. He looked confused.

"Well there eyes were red. Like a glowing red. And one second they have normal teeth and the next, it was like they had fangs. Oh, and their veins turned black. What happened, I'm so confused." I said to him. He laughed. I looked at him.

"You must've just hit your head on the floor, or something when you fell. You could have been seeing something." He said back, and put his hands behind his head.

I thought about that. I could have just been imagining it. Boy, do I feel dumb now.

"Yeah I guess you are right." I said, and laughed. He laughed with me.

"So I'm just going to head home, see you tomorrow Natsu." I said.

"Wait, let me walk you home. After that accident, I can't just let you walk away like that." He said. I nodded.

On the way to my home. Natsu and I talked about each other's past. Natsu made it sound like nothing ever happened to him, just a normal boring childhood.

"Luce, Where you from?" He asked. I looked up at him. He was staring at me waiting to answer.

"Oh, I'm from White road." I said he stopped walking. His eyes were widened. "What?" I asked. He shook out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, just got something in my eye." He said as he quickly caught up to me.

"So, what brought you here?" He asked.

"Oh, um…." I started to say but stopped. He noticed that I was looking at the ground maybe I looked sad or something. "Well, my parents died in a car crash. Now I'm living with me Aunt and cousin." I said. I felt arms go around my back. Natsu was hugging me. He put his head on top of mine.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." He said. I was a little bit shocked. I hugged him back.

"It's ok it's not your fault." I said. He tensed again. His grip tightened around me.

"Um... Natsu you ok?" I asked. I heard a little noise coming from him. I heard sniffing. Is he sniffing me? He moved his head off mine. His hand were still around my back. I was still hugging him. His face was now inches from mine. I was looking into his eyes. They started to become brighter. His are changing?! I blinked and the next thing I knew they were bright red. Just like those men his eyes a red.

"Natsu! Your eyes they are red." I said. He didn't say anything. It was like he was gone. His face moved down towards the crook of my neck. What's going on?!

**NATSU'S POV**

I was walking back home. I heard some people talking down the street I went to go see what was happening. I was around the corner peeking to see what is going on. That girl Lucy was on the ground. She had blood coming out of her hand. I heart started to beat. I need to calm myself down. I looked at her she was scared out of her mind. I looked next to her. There were these two guys standing in front of her. They were just like me.

I wasn't too shocked. I mean there had been a lot of killings recently, so it's not too shocking to see other vampires. I saw Lucy cover herself with her arms. For some reason I was pissed.

How could they just gang up on her like that? I walked over there. The man was about to bite her. I grabbed his shirt and sent him flying back. I was glaring at them. I looked back at Lucy, her eyes were wide.

"You ok?" I asked. She nodded. I turned back to the men. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Kid you're going to get it now!" He yelled at me. He was getting ready to punch me. I smirked. His fist was about 3 inched away from my face. I stopped his fist with mine. He was looking at me. I showed him my red eyes, and fangs. He was scared now.

"I suggest you two should leave." I said in a deep voice. Though I showed them more anger in my eyes. They ran for it. I was about to turn back but I smelled some of her blood. I stiffened. I need to change back. I can't lose control, I need to change back. It took me awhile to. But I did. I turned back around.

It was the saddest thing I ever heard. And I'm dead. Lucy had such a horrible past. Her parents died. I could tell that she was upset now. I can't see her like that. It breaks my heart. I hugged her. She hugged me back. I could smell her blood. It smelled so good. I looked at her. I could see her lips moving but I couldn't hear her. I could just smell her blood. I licked my lips. I didn't notice that I was already right at her neck. I was so close. My fangs grew, I opened my mouth ready to bite her.

"Natsu!?" Lucy said. I snapped out of it. My eyes widen. I realized I was about to bite her. I jumped back a little.

"Sorry." I said I turned around. She came up and put a hand on my shoulder I tensed up. Why am I like this? I've drinken blood from humans before, but this time I feel like I can't stop myself. Why is it different with her? She makes me nervous. She was right in front of me.

"Natsu." She said. I looked at her but hide my eyes. I need to calm myself. "Are you ok?" She asked. She asked if I was ok. I was just about to bite her, and she asked if I was ok?! I laughed. She looked at me.

"Boy, Are you weird." I said. She put on a pouty face.

"I'm not weird!" She yelled. I pated her head, and laughed.

"Sure you aren't." I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Come on, you should get home." I said.

**********************************TIME SKIP**********************************************

Gary and Gajeel were sitting on our couch when I got back. I just feel down on the chair next to them. They were looking at me. I sighed. I looked at them. They looked mad.

"What?" I said. Gray broke the cup in his hand.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He yelled. I sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said. It was the truth. I never once had I ever been out with a human. I've always been with Gray and Gajeel since I was little. Sure I've been on dates and everything, but I would always end up drinking my date's blood. I would make them forget it though. They would wake up in there room, thinking it was just a dream. And now I stay at home drinking blood bags from hospitals. Sometime blood tablets. But blood straight from a human was always the best. Truth is though, that I haven't drinking blood straight from a human in a while. Until Lucy came. I want to drink her blood so bad. Never have I ever wanted to drink someone blood that bad. It just doesn't end there. I want to be around her all the time, I want to watch over her.

"Well don't leave us hanging." Gajeel said. I snapped out of my thoughts. Gray was looking at me too. I sighed.

"Well I heard someone talking down the street from me. So I went to go check it out." I gripped my fist at the next part. They saw that. "I saw this girl Lucy. She was on the ground. She was scared to death. I looked at her and saw two men in front of her. They were like us. One was about to bite her, then I jumped in and flung him off of her."

"Well that isn't that bad. I mean we already do that all the time." Gray said.

"That's not all." I said. They both looked at me confused. "After that, I decided to walk her home. She told me something about her past. I hugged her. Then I lost it. I almost bite her. I was so close too." I said. They just looked at me. "I wanted to bite her so badly. Her blood smelled so good. But inside me something stopped me. Never have I ever wanted to bite someone so badly. It was like she was calling to me. And for some reason I liked it. When I look at her my heart would skip." I said. I put my head in my hands rubbing my eyes. "What is going on?" I said. They just sat there and stared at me.

"Well salamander. It's not that hard to figure out." Gajeel said. I looked at him. He smirked. "You like this girl." He said. My eyes widened.


	2. I trust you

**Normal POV**

Next day right before school. Lucy was sitting and talking to Levy, and Erza. Lucy was going on about a funny story. Levy and Erza laughed along. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel walked in. It was just the 6 of them in the room.

"Wait so you've been to America?" Lucy asked them they nodded. Lucy jumped up and down with joy. Erza and Levy laughed again. Once Nastu saw Lucy he made his way over to her. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him weirdly.

"Luce?" She said. Natsu laughed.

"That's your nickname werido." He said. Erza and Levy were studying him closely. Gray and Gajeel waked over.

"So that's Lucy." Gray said, coming closer. Lucy looked at him. He put his hand out. Lucy took it.

"Gray." He said.

"Lucy." She said. "Well I guess you already know that." She laughed a little. Gajeel walked up.

"Bunny girl." He said. Lucy looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"I said Bunny girl. Are you death or something?" He said. She was a bit mad now.

"Excuse me?!" She said a bit louder. He laughed.

"You still didn't hear me? Oi are you that dumb." He said. Lucy was mad know. No one would think that she would punch him in the face but she did. Gajeel didn't move at all. His head was just to the side. He spit to the side. Natsu and Gray were really worried. No one not even them. Gajeel has never let anyone or even them walked away fine, if they punched him in the face. Gajeel turned his face back to Lucy. He smirked.

"Not bad bunny girl." He said with a smirk and wiped his lip. She smirked.

"Not bad you're self. Metal head." She said. He laughed, he extended his hand.

"Names, Gajeel." He said, Lucy took his hand.

"Lucy." She said, as they shook hands. Erza and Levy were either very mad, or very worried.

"Natsu, Gray, Gajeel. Let's talk in the hall." Erza said, as she punched her fist together. Levy, Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel all went in the hall leaving Lucy behind.

**IN THE HALL**

Once they shut the door. Erza and Levy were glaring at them. The guy's glared back.

"Look we don't like your kind around ours." Levy said. The guys just keep glaring.

"Just because we are on a treaty with you. Doesn't mean that you can go after people." Erza yelled.

"Were not going after people!" Gray yelled back.

"Oh, really then how do you know Lucy so well?" Erza said. She looked right at Natsu.

"Can't we just have friends?" He said.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Why not?" Natsu said.

"Because once you get too close. You guys will kill her. I'm not going to let that happen." Erza said.

"Were not going to harm her." Gajeel said.

"Oh, really?!" Erza said.

"It's what your kind do. We can't trust you. On day you're going to break the treaty, by drinking someone's blood, and it sure ant going to be Lucy's. She are friend. We're not going to let you near her." Levy said. Erza step forward.

"And once you do break that treaty. We're going to kill you 3." Erza said. The boys were just glaring at her.

"So, how the hell do you know Lucy?" Levy said she was pissed.

"You do you care?" Natsu said. They looked at him. They were pissed.

"Natsu saved her from other vampires." Gray stated. Erza and Levy looked at him.

"You're lying. Why would you guys help out are people. You're supposed to be killing them. Not helping them." Levy said she was really confused and mad. Natsu smirked.

"Oh really then go and ask Lucy." He said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Look I hate to be the one to say this, but we don't like are selves either. We never asked to be like this. But we are. Sure we have killed people in are past, and drank fresh human blood. But that's not us anymore. We are trying to be normal again, but the truth is we never can be." Gajeel said. Erza and Levy softened up a bit.

"Gajeel is right, I never wanted to hurt people like this. We try are hardest not to lose control." Gray said. Natsu sighed. They all looked at him.

"Look you want the truth." Natsu said. Erza and Levy nodded. "When I saved Lucy from the other vampires. I could smell her blood. I wanted it so badly. But I told myself no. I walked her home to make sure she got back safely. She told me about why she moved her. It was a sad moment. I was even sad, and I'm not even normal. I hugged her and I almost lost it. I could smell her blood. It was the best smell ever. I was about 3 inches away from biting her. Then I snapped back into reality. I thought to myself. I can't do this, but for some reason I lose myself when I'm around her. I don't know what it is but she makes my heart race, she makes me feel alive for once. Then another side of me wanted to bite her. I wanted to do it so badly, but I couldn't. Never had I ever wanted to-" He stopped talking and fell to the ground. He dug my fingers into the floor, making dents in the floor. "Never had I ever wanted to taste someone that badly. And I almost did. So when I say this I mean it." Natsu looked up at Erza and Levy were shocked. "I can't live with myself if I did that to her. I can't live with myself if I bite her, or hurt her. She means too much to me. I know that if I started to drink her blood, I might not stop. So if I ever come close to that point. I need you guys to stop me no matter what. Even if it means killing me." Natsu said. He got back up. "So I told you the truth, I would never hurt her. I just want to be around her.' Natsu said.

You could see a tear come out of Levy's eyes. She wiped it away quickly. Erza grasped him by the vest.

"Dragneel. If this is some kind of trick or joke I will kill you right her and now." Erza yelled. Natsu raised his hands in defense.

"It's not." He said. Erza looked him right in the eye.

"If I so much hear that you did something to Lucy, or I see a bite mark anywhere on her body. I will end your life." She said right in his face. Natsu grabbed her hand that she was hold his vest with. He smiled.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." He said and walked back into the class room.

**During Lunch**

"Hey guys mind if Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel sit with us?" Lucy asked. Mira and Cana's eyes widened. Erza whispered something in there ears. They looked back at Lucy.

"Sure Lucy." Mira said with a smile. Lucy gestured for the guys to come over. Lucy sat down, on her left was Gray then Gajeel. On her right was Natsu. Levy, Mira, Cana, and Erza sat on the other side. The girls were watching, as the guys and Lucy were having a lot of fun.

"Natsu!" Lucy whined. Natsu looked at her and laughed with a face full of food. Lucy flicked him in the forehead.

"Och, Luce! What was that for?" He said as he rubbed his forehead. Lucy glared at him.

"You ate my food." She said. He laughed.

"Well you weren't eating it." He said.

"Actually I was." She pouted.

"Then eat your food faster." He said.

"Salamander is right bunny girl." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, first come first served. That's are first rule." Gray said with a smirk. The girls were getting really mad and tried of this.

"Yup, that's how it been since we were younger." Gajeel said.

"Wait you guys have known each other that long?" Lucy asked. They all nodded.

"How long?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess you just lose track." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess." Lucy smiled. "I wish my younger friend was here, you guys would have loved him." Lucy said. Everyone could see Natsu clenched his fist. Gray looked at him from behind Lucy. He shook his head. Natsu nodded and unclenched his fist. The other girls noticed this. Cana smirked.

"So Lucy, how was this guy? Was he a child hood friend or more?" Cana asked with a smirk. Lucy looked at her. She sighed.

"Well I haven't seen him since I was little. One day he just disappeared, and that was it." Lucy said. "Actually lately I haven't really thought about my past that much. I can't really remember any of it." Everyone was looking at her with curiosity.

"What you mean you don't remember anything?" Levy asked.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you." Lucy said. Everyone kept looking at her. "Sorry, but my parent told me that I lost my memories when I was little. I just remember the little things, like my childhood friend." Lucy said. Everyone looked at her. Lucy could see that they were sad. "It's really no big deal guys. I'm fine." Lucy said with smile. Natsu just tackled her to the ground in a hug. They feel off the bench and onto the ground.

"Och, Natsu what are you doing?" Right when Lucy said that everyone jerked up. Erza was on the table ready to attack. Gray and Gajeel sat with their eyes widened. Mira and Levy just stood up. Cana just sat there. Erza had her hand on her hip, she had her hand right next to her knife.

You could see Natsu had his arms wrapped around her back hugging her. When they fell Natsu's arms took the landing mostly. Lucy's but hurt though. Natsu was on top of her. His face was right by her neck. Once he opened his eyes. He felt his heartbeat faster. He quickly got off of her. He offered her a hand up. She took it.

"Sorry, Luce I just got caught up with your past self." Natsu said as she took his hand.

"It's ok, but next time don't knock us off the bench." She said and dusted herself off. She looked over. At everyone.

"Uh, Erza why are you on the table?" Lucy asked as she pointed at Erza. Erza just weakly laughed.

"I just thought you were hurt." She said as she looked right at Natsu with a glare. Natsu gulped. Lucy looked at what Erza was holding. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Erza is that a knife?" Lucy asked with wide eyes. Erza's face went pale.

"No. No. No." Erza said and got off the table. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel eyes were widened.

"Are we even aloud to have that in school?" Lucy asked. Erza's sweat dropped. The girls all had a worried look.

"Luce don't be silly. It's just a pencil that looks like a knife." Natsu said with a sigh. The girls all looked at him.

"Really? Cool pencil Erza." Lucy said. The girls sighed. Lucy went up to throw away her tray.

"Dragneel, why did you help us?" Erza asked. Natsu looked at them, he smirked.

"Simple, I don't want Lucy to know about any of this, and you don't want her to find out either." He said. They all nodded in agreement. Lucy came back and sat in between Natsu and Gray.

"Hey Gray." Lucy said. Gray looked at her. "What's your story?" She asked. Gray almost spit out his drink.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"I mean what was your life like, before you meet up with these 2." She said pointing at Natsu and Gajeel.

'Why would you want to know?" He asked in a blunt way. Lucy smiled.

"Well, because were friends." Lucy said. Gray eyes widened. "And friends, don't hide things from each other. Plus I want to get to know all of you. Gajeel your next." Lucy said. Gray hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered to her.

'In your dreams bunny girl." Gajeel said.

The rest of lunch they talked about everyone's past up until the present. Except for the vampire parts.

**Later that day**

Everyone decided to go bowling together. They all meant up after school and are now heading to catch a bus.

"Um.. Sorry to say this but I don't know how to bowl." Lucy said everyone stopped walking. They all turned around.

"You mean you have never been bowling?" Gray asked. She nodded.

'We all will teach you then." Natsu said. Lucy smiled. He put his hand out towards Lucy. "Come on we can catch the train faster if we hurry." He said. She took his hand, they ran off.

"Why the hell does he care for her this much?" Erza asked. Gray and Gajeel looked at them.

"It's simple." They said. The girls looked at them. Gray and Gajeel both smirked. "He loves her." Gray said. "But don't worry salamander ant going to hurt her. He would have when they fell off the bench if he wanted to hurt her. He's fighting himself." Gajeel said. "Yeah, so don't stand there like that. Lets go!" Gray yelled the 2 of them ran after Natsu and Lucy.

"Could he really love her?" Levy asked with wide eyes. "Now what do we do?" She said.

"Simple, keep a close eye on him." Erza said. They looked at her. "Even if it might be true, he can still lose it, and when he does Lucy will get hurt. I'm not going to let that happen." Erza said. They all nodded and ran towards the rest of them.

**AT THE BOWLING PLACE**

"Luce this is how you do it!" Natsu said as he rowed the ball. It went down the lane super-fast and hit all the pins down. Lucy frowned.

"Ok, you are a show off." Lucy said. Natsu laughed. Gray and Gajeel nodded. Lucy jumped of the chair grabbed a ball.

"Move aside boys, I want to try." Lucy said. They gave room. She walked up and held the ball back. She let it go. It went down the lane, and hit 7 pins. Lucy smiled.

"See bowling is fun." He said, as he handed Lucy another ball. She was really confused.

"But I just went." They all laughed.

"Silly, you get another chance to get the spares." Natsu said and handed her the ball. Lucy took it, and tried again she got 2 of the 3. She was pretty happy with that. The whole game went on. Mainly Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu were getting all the strikes. Erza, Levy, Mira and Cana were in the arcade playing games. Lucy went up to grab some more food. Senses the boys were eating it all.

**LUCY's POV**

Geez those boys eat a lot.

"Excuse me Miss?" I turned around. A very young man was looking at me.

"Can you help me find my son? I lost him?" He said to me. I nodded. "Great I lost him outside, come with me." He said as he pulled me along. I feel sorry I mean his son that sort of sucks.

"Where did you last see him?" I asked. The man walked over to a car. Maybe this is his car.

"I lost him right here." He said. I looked around. I didn't see anything out of normal. I felt something go on my mouth, and an arm go around my waist. I tried to get away, but he had a cloth on my mouth. I could hear him laugh. Then I blacked out.

***************************TIME SKIP********************************  
I woke up in a dark room. It smelled really bad in here. I tried to move my hands but they were tied up above my head. I was almost dangling. I was on my tippy toes. Where the hell am I? I could just see a melt door. I tried to speak but I noticed I had a rope around my mouth. Great what now? I said to myself. I remember helping this man find his son, but it was a trick. The doors opened. A guy with black hair and black pants walked in he had a black shirt on to. He looked about a bit older than me.

"You're awake already? That was fast." He said in a deep voice. He removed the rope from my mouth.

"Where the hell am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" I yelled.

"Feisty aren't you." The man said as he grabbed my chin. "You're somewhere no one can find you. You don't need to know my name. And your bait." He said.

"Bait?" I asked. He laughed.

"You now it's weird to see my kind around your kind. You guys are actually friends. He must care about you for some reason? But why?" the man said. He lowered his head to my neck. He sniffed me.

"Maybe it's because you smell so good.' He said. I flinched. I felt his tongue run up my neck. "You taste so much better than I thought." He said as he licked my neck again. "I wonder why he hasn't helped himself too you yet." I guy said. "I might need too." He said. He went to the other side of my neck and kissed it slowly, then licked his way up. He stopped and walked out.

**BACK BOWLING**

"Hey guys where's Lucy?" Erza asked as she came back. The guys stood up and looked around.

"If guys did something to her-" Erza was stopped with Natsu's hand he gave her a look that said I didn't. The boys sniffed the air for Lucy's sent.

"I can't smell her." Natsu said. Gray and Gajeel nodded.

"I'll check the tapes." Levy said.

*********TIME SKIP*********************

Levy came back running. She had the palest face ever.

"You guys aren't going to like this." She said as she showed them the tape.

It showed Lucy in the parking lot standing behind a car. A man was with her, she was looking around for something. They could see the man, pull out a cloth from his pocket. When he grabbed her. He held the cloth to her mouth. She was kicking and everything. But still nothing gave her the edge. She fell unconscious. The man picked her up bride style. He smirked at the camera with Lucy in his arms. Her arms were dangling. He showed the camera his eyes and fangs, he put her in the trunk of the car. Got in the car and took off. The video stopped.

Natsu was still holding the bowling ball it crumbled in his hands. He looked at Gray and Gajeel they were smirking. They looked insane. The boy's eyes were now red.

"Levy go see if you can find out where that license plate is." Erza said Levy ran off.

"Oi Erza." Erza looked at the boys she noticed their eyes were red. Their teeth were getting shaper every second. "Were coming with." Natsu said. Erza smirked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

**Lucy's POV**

What does he mean by bait? I don't get it? And the whole smell and tasting thing? I'm so confused. Where is everyone else? Are they ok? Am I going to die here? I was lost up in my thoughts the whole time. I didn't notice the man was back.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

"Let me go." I said.

"No can do honey. I need you as bait to get the other 3." He said. His eyes glowed red. Red eyes?!

"What a-are y-you?" I asked. He looked at me. He laughed.

"Why don't you guess?" He said. He came closer he sniffed my hair. "Wait it will be more fun when everyone is here." He said. When everyone is here? What the hell is he talking about?

The door busted open. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Levy, Mira and Cana stood there. Now I'm really confused. How did they get here? Is this what he meant by bait? The man laughed.

"Now were all here." He said. He walked towards them but still within my hand reach.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked. His voice was really deep.

"I am Edward. I've been studying our kind and human interactions." He said.

"I don't give a fuck, about what you study. I'm just here to get Lucy back." Natsu yelled. Aw, he's so sweet. I didn't notice the man was now right in front of me.

'You know, you and this girl are quite interesting. I've never seen one of us try so hard not to hurt someone." He said. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut my cheek slowly. It stinted. I could feel a bit of blood move down my check. The man eyes were red again. "So if I may ask. Why do not want to do this." He said se he licked up my blood. I flinched at the touch of his tongue. I tried to move away but couldn't. He looked back at Natsu. Natsu was clenching his fists. The man laughed.

"I want to hear why you won't harm her. It's in your nature to. But you're not going to." The man said. He made his way back over towards me.

"Don't touch me." I said. He went down by my neck and licked it. I could see Natsu, Gray and Gajeel's eyes turn red. Erza, Mira, Levy, and Cana were pissed. They took a step towards me. They got pulled back by chains flying at them. They were chained to the wall like me. "Damn it." I could hear Erza say.

"So if you're not going to, I will beside you must know how good she smells." The man said. He looked at me. I could see sharp teeth coming out of his mouth. It looked like fangs, just like the men on the street. He went down for my neck. I closed my eyes. I never felt anything coming. I opened my eyes.

Natsu had the man by the neck, he held him up in the air.

"Never will I ever let anyone do that." Natsu said as he slammed the man in the floor. Making a big dent. My eyes widened how did he have that much power? What the hell is going on here? The man was laughing. Natsu never lost his grip on his neck. Gajeel and Gray came over to try and free me. They burned their hands on the chains.

"Fuck!" Gajeel said.

"Shit ravine." Gray said. Ravine? Natsu heard them say that. He looked over. His eyes were bright red. The man laughed. 10 more men came in and tackled Gray, Gajeel and Natsu to the floor. Edward stood up and walked over towards me.

"Natsu let's see what you do next." He said he bit me neck. I screamed a little. I could feel my blood being sucked up. My blood dripped down my shoulder onto the floor. I could no longer hold myself up that well. The man grabbed onto my shoulders to gain better aces to my neck. He stopped. He looked at me he had blood all over his face.

"You do taste really good." He sad and turned back to Natsu. Natsu was still on the ground he was beyond pissed. There was about 5 mean holding him down. His sharp teeth were coming out now. The man laughed. He turned back to me. He bit his wrist.

"Natsu you know what happens when a human gets are blood don't you." He said. Natsu looked broken. He put his wrist over my mouth. He moved his other hand behind my head. He was forcing me to drink it. I felt pain all over I screamed. He moved away from me.

"Your turn Natsu." The man said and walked out of the room. The other men flowed him. Natsu got up and ripped my hands free. I could see his hands were burning from the chain. I fell to the floor, lucky for me Natsu caught me. I was in so much pain I didn't know what to do. I could see Gray and Gajeel standing right behind Natsu with worried looks. My body felt really weird. I felt on fire.

"Natsu it hurts." I said barley over a whisper. I could feel a tear move down my cheek. Natsu nodded. Natsu looked behind to Gray and Gajeel. Their eyes were wide.

"Ok, Luce I'll make the pain go way" He said to me. I nodded. Natsu pulled me up closer to him. Are faces were inches apart. His eyes were so red. His veins turned black. Natsu's fangs started to come out. I was scared.

"Luce do you trust me? I'm going to make the pain go away." He said. I nodded. He slowly picked me up so that I was sitting in his lap. His head was next to my bloody neck.

"Sorry," He whispered in my ear. I could feel him break through my skin He was doing the same thing the other man was doing. Erza, Levy, Mira, and Cana finally got over. When they saw me and Natsu they flipped out.

Erza was about to march over towards us. Gray and Gajeel stopped her.

'You can't." Gray said. Erza looked at him. "He's trying to take out the blood the guy gave her so she doesn't become one of us." Gray said. Erza looked scared and worried.

"What if he can't stop?" Levy said.

"I don't know." Gray said and looked down at us.

I could feel Natsu holding me tightly. I trust him I do. He's right the pain is going away. It was gone but, he didn't stop. I can feel him taking blood from me now. I arched my back. I gasped a little. Natsu kept taking the life out of me. I could feel myself getting weaker.

"Natsu, you got it all. You just need to stop." Gray said as he kneed next to Natsu. I looked up at Natsu, he looked crazy. His hair was back, eyes wide and red. I could see blood around his mouth. But he didn't stop. He just keep sucking. I can trust him. He needs to stop. I don't know how much I have left. I weakly put my hand up to his face and touch it.

"I trust you." I said. I feel limp. My hand hit the ground.

**NATSU's POV**

I couldn't get up because of all the men on me. What the hell is he doing? He walked up to Lucy. His fangs were out. He better not.

"Natsu let's see what you do next." He said to me and smirked. He opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into her neck. She screamed. I could see her body being drained. My heart sank. I pissed now. My fangs started to come out. I tried to get up but couldn't do to all the people on me. I'm going to kill him, ripe his head off his body.

"Natsu you know what happens when a human gets are blood don't you." I looked at him right when he said that. His wrist was bleeding. I felt my heart sink. He's not going to, is he? He put his wrist on Lucy's mouth. He forced her to. My heart broke into millions of peace's. She screamed. I couldn't think about anything. I pushed myself up, with the men on me. The guy saw that. He walked away from Lucy.

"Your turn Natsu." He said and walked away with a smirk. I went straight over to Lucy. I grabbed the chains. My hand burned. I ripped them from the wall. Lucy fell but I caught her. She was all bloody on her neck. I set her on my lap holding her up. I tear fell from her face.

"Natsu it hurts." She barely said. No way am I going to let her become one of us. She deserve way more. As long as I'm here she will never feel pain.

"Ok Luce, I'm going to make the pain go away." I said. I looked over at Gray and Gajeel their eyes were wide. I nodded at them. They nodded back.

"Luce do you trust me?" I asked she nodded. I brought her closer to me. I need to suck the pain out. My fangs came out more. "Sorry," I whispered to her. I sunk my teeth into her skin. She arched her back closer to me. I gained more access that way. I could feel how good she tasted. I sucked one her blood. I could feel the bad blood coming out of her. It was working. I wanted to stop once I made the pain go but I couldn't. I could feel someone touch my shoulder. I looked at him whiling still sucking her blood.

"Natsu you need to stop. You got it all. You're going to kill her." Gray said. I could tell I looked like a mad man. Levy behind him has wide eyes. For some reason I couldn't stop. I pushed deeper into her neck. I could here Lucy gasp. She tasted so good, I can't stop. I need more. I felt a hand touch my face. It was so soft. The hand was shaking.

"Natsu I trust you." I heard Lucy say weakly. I just kept sucking. The hand from my face fell to the floor. I heard I hit the floor. My eyes widened. Lucy just… I stopped. It snapped inside me. I let go of her neck. My face was in front of her's. She was unconscious. I didn't' stop. I almost. I touched my lip. I felt something wet on my finger. I looked at it. It's her blood. I drank her blood. I almost killed her. I couldn't stop myself. And because of that she almost died. It's my fault. I never wanted to do this. I'm a monster.

"I'm a monster." I said. Everyone must have heard me. "Because of me this happened." I said again. "She almost died. I just didn't stop." I put my hand on my head.

"But you did." I looked behind me and saw Levy. Mira nodded. I looked down at my hands.

"These are the hands of a monster. I might have had stopped. But I almost killed her. I could feel the bad blood come out. But I didn't' stop myself after that. I wanted more." I said. "Erza was right. I would just end up biting her."

"That's actually not how I see it." I looked up it was Erza. "Look Natsu. Even though I hate your kind. I got to say. In my life I have never seen one vampire, stop drinking human's blood and not kill them." Erza said. Wait she called me Natsu. But why? "It wasn't your fault, you were trying to keep her human. It's that bastards fault." Erza said again. I looked at her.

"Why are you defending me? I almost killed her. I could have, if I didn't snap out of it." I said. She looked at me.

"Because Dragneel. You could have killed her right then and there. But you didn't you stopped. A vampire stopped drinking someone's blood, because you wanted to. That's why I'm defending you." She said and pointed at me. Then she got mad. "But if you ever drink her blood, on your own free will. I won't hesitate to kill you." She said. Levy and Mira, Cana nodded. I looked back at my hands. I touched my face again wiping of the blood. I looked back down, my hand was covered in her blood. I lost it. It looked like I destroyed her.

"Hey, just because you say that doesn't mean is true." I said as I stood up with Lucy in my arms. She was out. Her arms were dangling. Her shirt had blood on it. You could see the cut on her face. They looked at me. "Just because you think that, it doesn't say the truth. I wanted to drink her blood. So I continued to drink. It was too good. Like that man said." I stopped and looked down at her. "It's because of me. She is here. If I never meant her she would not be in this place, and I wouldn't' have almost killed her.' I looked back up at them I hide my eyes behind my bangs. Gray and Gajeel weren't even shocked. Erza and Levy stared at me. Mira and Cana had their heads down. "I wish I can leave her alone but I can't, she means too much to me. Never have I ever loved someone like her. Which is why she needs to forget about this. And so I'm going to make her forget about what happened in here." I started to walk to the door. "But one thing worries me still," I stopped. "Next time were in a situation like this, I will lose control. And when I do." I didn't look back. I smirked to myself. "You need to kill me." I said and was out the door.


	3. Forgetting is so hard

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL **

**Normal POV**

Everyone was waiting for Lucy to wake up. Natsu was sitting in a chair next to the bed that Lucy was on. Gray and Gajeel were leaning against the wall. Erza, and Levy were in the room waiting. Mira and Cana left to get some supply's. Luc slowly opened her eyes. She saw everyone around her looking at her. She yawned. Then is snapped in her eyes. She looked between Gray, Gajeel and Natsu. She pointed at them. She was a bit scared.

"What!, Your eyes!" She said as she pointed at us.

"Listen Luce, you need to- "Natsu ted to say. She looked at him, her eyes widened.

"And you, with your teeth. You-"she took a deep breath. "You're just like the people on the street." She said. Natsu put his hand out she flinched. He stopped.

"You….. You…." She put a hand on her neck. Her eyes were wide. She still had her hand on her neck. Natsu nodded.

"What are y-you?" She asked. Natsu looked at her. "You have r-red eyes, black veins, sharp teeth." She said as she looked at him. "Y-your not human." She said. "You slammed a man into the floor and made a dent in the floor. What are you?" She asked and looked at him straight in the eye. She reached out a hand to touch his face. He stopped her with his hand.

"I don't think you should do that." He said he turned around to try and stay normal. She just looked at him. She touched his shoulder. He flinched. He turned around. He closed his eyes. She touched his face. Her hand was on his cheek.

"Let me see." She said. Erza stood right behind her. "Lucy I think-" Lucy put her hand up stop Erza. Lucy looked at Erza and smiled.

"Erza, Natsu isn't going to hurt me. I trust him." She said and turned back to Natsu. Gray and Gajeel smiled.

'Natsu, show me." She said. Natsu slowly opened his eyes they were red. She stared at them.

"How?" Is all she said. He just looked at her. Hs veins started to turn black a little. "And your veins. How are you doing this?" Lucy asked. She removed her hand from his face. His veins went back to normal, same with his eyes. She started at him.

"It doesn't matter." He said. She stared at him. "You're not going to remember this. Lucy I'm not going to allow you to know this." He said as he stared into her eyes. His eyes glowed bright red, brighter than before. "Lucy you're not going to remember any of this. Not going to remember about what happened to you. You're not going to remember what I can do." He said as he kept going. "All you need to remember is that we all went bowling. Had a lot of fun, eat a lot of food. You got sick and went home. That's all that happened." He said as he touched her face. A tear fell from his eye, but just one. "You went home and fell asleep. Like you're going to now." He said. Lucy nodded, she slowly feel asleep. Natsu gently set her down. He wiped the tear from his eye, before anyone could see. But they all did. Erza looked at him.

"What did you just do?" she asked.

'He made her forget what happened." Gray said.

"But we never knew you guys could do that." Levy said. Natsu looked at her. He stood up.

"That's because we don't tell anyone." He said. Erza looked at him.

"Then why didn't you make us forget that you guys are vampires?" Levy asked. They all looked at her.

"Well you guys drink ravine and you need to drink fresh human blood in order to do that." Gray said.

"Which Natsu did" Gajeel said and pointed at Natsu.

"Wait does that mean that human blood makes you capable of more things?" Levy asked. The guys looked at her.

"Well fresh human blood makes us stronger, faster. Then we already were." Gajeel said.

"I don't get it. You could have easily killed us if you drank human blood then." Erza said.

"Were not like that don't you get it?" Gray said. They looked they looked at him.

"Sure we might be vampires but that doesn't make us monsters. What does is if we kill or drink fresh human blood. That's what makes us different." Gray said.

"Think of it has if we are loaded guns." Gajeel said. The girls looked at him confused. "Vampires are a loaded gun, but when the gun shots then it's a monster. Like if vampires attack then there monsters. That's the thing that makes all vampires different." Gajeel said.

"But you guys have had fresh human blood before right?" Erza asked. Sadly they all nodded.

"Let's just say we weren't the best back then." Natsu said. As he remembered all the stuff he did. Gray and Gajeel nodded.

"What did you guys do?" Ersa asked. They all looked down.

"I would always fight guys. Mostly beat the shit out of them. Then I would take their girlfriends and drink them. One time I remember I killed one of them. That's when Gray snapped me out of my madness." Gajeel said. Looking down. They girls looked a Gray.

"Well, you could say that I controlled a bunch of women to follow me around. I would always bite them when we were out. I made sure now one would run. They were my servants. I rated them like shit. But I never killed anyone I was so close to. I was stopped by this other vampire he brought me back from my madness. I found Gajeel and made sure he was ok." Gray said.

"Natsu what about you?" Levy asked. Natsu clenched his fist.

"I was the worst of all monsters. Every day I would find someone new to drink, to kill. I didn't care who they were. Blood was blood to me. I remember having piles of dead humans all over the place where I stayed. Bite marks everywhere, all over them. The one that ran were the best. I would let them scream, I would play with them. They were nothing but food to me. The worst part for me is that once I start drinking there blood I can't stop. Which I'm shocked I was able to stop from killing Lucy. Gray and Gajeel were always better at controlling their thirst. Me I would just go for it. I'm the one that made them drink fresh blood. I caused them to become monsters. I'm the type of person to pull the trigger." Natsu said he never looked at them.

"How did you stop?" Levy asked.

"Eventually, Gray and Gajeel found me. It took a while but they got me out of it." Natsu said and looked at them.

"Wait when you guys first met?" Erza asked.

"Oh, we have known each other before we were vampires." Gray said. Erza was about to say something else. They heard Lucy yawn and move. Everyone looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry guys, I didn't feel good yesterday so I came home. Hope I didn't make you worry." She said to everyone. Erza and levy were shocked.

"It's ok Luce, just tell us when you leave." Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head and smiled. Lucy just laughed.

"Just don't scare us like that." Gray said with a smile. Lucy nodded. Lucy looked at Erza and Levy their eyes were wide.

"Erza? Levy you guys ok?" Lucy asked. They all looked at them. The guys were looking at them like 'you better snap out of it'. Erza and Levy did.

"Sorry Lucy just thinking about something." Erza said. As they walked over. Everyone had a good time.

It was lunch. It's been a couple of week and Natsu and Lucy have grown really close. The girls are all really worried, but Erza and Levy are a little ok with it. They are letting Natsu and the other hang out with Lucy a lot more. To Lucy they are really over protective friends. To the boys they want to kill them.

Lucy and Natsu sat on the same side. Natsu on the right, Lucy on left. The girls weren't here because they are on a hunting trip. They all warned them that if they come back and Lucy has bite marks there all dead. Gray and Gajeel sat across from them. Gray in front of Lucy and Gajeel in front of Natsu. Lucy just finished pulling out her lunch. When Natsu grabbed her juice.

"Hey! Natsu!" Lucy yelled as he drank it. He spit it back out right anyway. He looked like he was chocking. Gray and Gajeel were even worried. Natsu had his hand on his throat. Gray and Gajeel could see his eyes change from normal to red and back to normal. Lucy snatched the drink.

"That's what you get." She said.

"What kind of drink is that!?" Natsu yelled. Lucy looked at the drink.

"I don't know. Levy and Erza made me lunch before they left today." She said.

"Course they did." Natsu murdered. Gray and Gajeel laughed.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" A man asked. They looked up he had blue hair and a weird tattoo. The guys glared at him. He looked them and noticed Lucy, he smirked.

"My bad, names Jellal." He said as he extended his hand to Lucy. Before Lucy touched his hand, Natsu reached over Lucy to greet his hand.

"Natsu." He said. The man looked at him, he smirked. "Who might you be?" He asked Lucy.

"Oh I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." She said. He looked at the others.

"Gray." Gray said.

"Gajeel." He said. Jellal looked back down at Lucy.

"So, Lucy mind if I sit next to you." He said wish a smirk. Lucy was about to answer.

"Actually Luce, didn't you want to go get some math help?' Natsu asked. Ever since Lucy has been 'sick' she missed a couple days of school.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot thanks Natsu." She said and got up. She looked at Jellal.

"Sorry Jellal, I totally forgot." Lucy said as she left. Jellal sat down next to them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have going on here?" He asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu asked. Jellal looked at him.

'I'm a student here. I just started today." He said.

'Well leave." Gray said. Jellal laughed.

"I can't now." He said with a laugh.

"And you the hell not?" Gajeel said.

"Well, I wanted to see why you were sitting with a human girl." Jellal said.

"It's none of your fuckin business" Natsu said.

"Did I hit someone sensitive subject." Jellal said with a smirk. Natsu punched a hole in the table. "Guess I did."

'If I were you I would leave before we beat the shit out of you." Gajeel said. Jellal laughed.

"I get it. She's your toy." Jellal said. Natsu clenched his fist, Jellal saw it. "Is it true? When people aren't looking do you nibble a bite of her? Then force her to forget, so she keeps being your friend." Natsu stood up and grabbed his shirt. His eyes were red.

"She's not a toy. I would never go that low for blood. Only monsters drink like that. I'm not one of them anymore" Natsu said in a deep voice. Jellal's eyes turned red.

"I did it your sensitive spot. But the question is why are you not even drinking from her or haven't already?" He asked. Natsu just keep glaring at him.

"Could it be that you actually care about her?" He said with a smile. Natsu let go of him. He fell but caught himself.

"You do. Ha funny. A vampire cares for a stupid meal." He said. Natsu punched him in the face. Jellal fell to the floor. He stood back up slowly.

"Scratch that. Could you be in love with a human? A vampire in love with its meal." Jellal side. Natsu punched him again.

"Lucy is not a meal. Don't ever call her that. If you do I will ripe off your head and burn your body till it's nothing but ashes." Natsu said with red eyes. Gray and Gajeel were even shocked by his actions.

"Now you should leave." Gray said. Jellal stood up.

"Nah, I want to stay awhile. Things here are more interesting. 2 Vampires that are friends with a human girl." Jellal said as he looked at Gray and Gajeel. He looked at Natsu. 'Not to menschen 1 vampire is in love with this girl." Jellal said a turned around to walk away. 'Seya around boys." He said as he vanished.

"What the hell.' Gajeel said.

"Well we know that he is a vampire. So what's his next move?" Gray said.

"Whatever it is. It can't be good." Natsu said as he stared at the spot where the guy walked away.

"Oi, Lucy, what you doing later?" Natsu asked as he ran up to her.

"Well, I get to go home. And go home. But my Aunt and cousin aren't going to be in town they said they had a meeting to go to." She aid and looked up at him. "Would you want to come over and hang out?" She asked him. He stared at her. She blushed a little. He laughed.

"Sure I'd love to Luce." Natsu said with a smile.

"So Natsu what do you want to do?" Lucy said as they reached her house. Natsu looked at the house it was a brick building. It was a normal size house. The door was glass. The house had 2 windows up on the top, and 2 at the bottom. Natsu just keep staring at the house. Lucy was walking up to the front door. She stopped and turned around.

"Natsu? Aren't you coming in?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"Sorry just spaced out." He said back. He walked in right behind Lucy. When you walked in the place was a lot bigger on the inside. There to the right was the kitchen. With marble counter tops. White cabinets, with glass so you could see the cups and plates. There was an island with woodened white stools to sit on. To the left was a black couch. In front of the couch was a flat TV screen on the wall. A fire place below it. The walls were wood. There was stairs behind the couch.

"Nice place Luce." Natsu said. Lucy just blushed. He laughed.

"So what do you want to do?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu. Natsu put his hands behind his head.

"I don't really care, as long as were together." He said with a smile. Lucy blushed again. He laughed. "You're too cute when you blush." He said, Lucy pouted and blushed even more. She walked over to the fridge. She grabbed too drinks.

"Do you want one? Levy gave me a bunch." Lucy said handing him a drink. Natsu shook his head and hands.

"Nah I'm good." He said. Lucy put on drink back.

"Hey when is your family getting back?" Natsu asked.

"Not till next Tuesday. Why do you ask?" Lucy said. Natsu looked at her with wide eyes.

"You've been staying here alone?!" He half shouted. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forward.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Lucy said. Natsu stopped shaking her.

"Lucy, it's very dangerous to stay alone. I mean you're a girl people can take advantage of you. Men can take advantage of you." He yelled at her. She looked at him he was pissed.

"Natsu I can take care of myself." She said and touched his shoulder. He slammed her against the wall. His arms on either side of her head. She had wide eyes.

"You are vulnerable to me. You have nothing to protect you. If I were someone else, you would have raped or hurt already." He said in a deep voice. Lucy just looked at him.

'Natsu I'm fine though. I've been here alone for 1 day, and look I'm fine." She said as she touched his face. He let her. He looked right into her eyes. He grasped both of her hands, and pinned them above her head. He used his legs to pin hers against the wall.

"Don't you get it? There are dangerous people out there, just like me. I've got you pinned against the wall. You're lucky it's only me Luce. If it were someone else I don't know what I would do." He said hiding his eyes.

"Natsu." Lucy said in a gasp.

"Listen to me. You're vulnerable right now. I've got you up against the wall. You can't do anything to push me off, because I'm stronger than you. I could do anything to you, Luce. I could hurt you, and you can't do anything to stop me. You're alone in this house with a dangerous man. No one can here you or find you." He said but never looked at her. She was looking at him studying him.

"You're not dangerous." She said, he looked at her. "I'm not scared of you. I know you. You're not dangerous, you're anything but that. You would never hurt me. I now you're worried about me. But its ok I understand." She said. Natsu slowly let go of her and backed up. She hugged him. He was surprised, he hugged her back.

"Thank you, Natsu." She said and smiled.

AUTHOR's NOTES:

Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you like this chapter! I will probably have a new chapter up everyday! So please enjoy the story!


	4. What are you?

Natsu and Lucy spent the whole time chatting. They also watched some movies. Natsu made Lucy watch horror movies. She would bury her head in his chest when the scary parts came on. Natsu would let her too. Every time she did hide herself in his vest he would blush a little. Natsu put his arms on the back of the couch. Lucy would lean against him. Natsu would feel his heart skip a beat when she touched him. He eventually put his arm around Lucy's shoulders. She didn't even flinch. He loved this time they had together. He has never loved anything or anyone more. They watched 3 horror movies. Sinister, Women in Black, and right now they were watching Vampire bite. Natsu laughed at the thought of him watching a movie about people like him. The movie was about a vampire falling in love with a human. In the end the vampire died protecting her.

"That was a sad movie." Lucy said as she looked at Natsu.

"How was that sad?" He said. "It was supposed to be a horror movie. Not a sad movie." He said.

"Well he died protecting the person he loved. It's sad." She said getting up to taking out the movie.

"But he was a vampire. A killer, he deserved to die" he said as he watched her expression. She looked at him.

"No. He cared for her, its love. Nothing bad comes from love. It's cute. He protected her." She said to him. Natsu stood up.

"But he killed people! He's a killer. Even if he loved her, he still is a killer. How can you defend someone like him?" Natsu yelled at her. Lucy jumped back a little.

**NATSU's POV**

I don't get it why she defending him. He's a vampire he kills people. She acts like its nothing. How is she not made about that, or scared about vampires?

"But he killed people! He's a killer even if he loved her, he still is a killer. A monster. How can how defend someone like him?!" I didn't realize I yelled that. I could see that she was taken back by my outburst.

"It's simple, it's called love. If you love someone you can easily forgive them and she did." Lucy said. Is that true? "Besides it's only a movie. It's not like vampires are real." She said and laughed. I looked up at her. It's funny because I'm a vampire and I'm right in front of her. I laughed too.

"Yeah your right." I said with a smile. Lucy yawned. I looked at my phone. It was midnight. Lucy sat down on the couch. She cured up in a ball, and turned on the TV. I sat down next to her.

We ended up watching some game shows. I would laugh because they would always say stupid answers.

"Hah, no wonder you got it wrong" I said. "Right Luce?" I said, but she didn't answer. I looked over. She was curled up in a ball asleep. She looked so cute, I blushed a little. I turned off the TV. I picked her up, but made sure not to wake her up. I put one hand under her knees and the other on her back. She snuggled into me. It made my heart beat fast. She had her arms in her lap. She looked adorable. I gently walked up the stairs trying not to wake her. I picked the room at the end of the hall. Lucky for me it was hers.

It was a dull room. She had a mirror with pictures on it. I put Lucy on her bed and covered her up with her blanket. I went back over to the pictures.

I looked at a photo. It was when she was little. She had shorter hair, and a pink dress on she was standing next boy. Lucy looked about 5 in that photo. The boy had orange hair. He wore shorts and a t-shirt. He was smiling, same with Lucy. This must be her child hood friend. But she said she can't remember him that well. Maybe all she knew is this photo.

There was a photo above that one it was her. She was about the same age 5. The guy was in it too. They were wearing the same clothes it must have been the same day. Lucy was leaning up against a tree, and the orange hair boy was sitting on a branch. I could see red dots in the background. I rubbed my eyes. It must be a blur or something. I looked back over at Lucy she was still sleeping she had some hair covering her face. I walked over and brushed the hair off her face.

"Luce, you're too cute." I said. "You drive me crazy you know that. I can't imagine my life without you." I rubbed my thumb on her cheek in circles. "You tempt me. I have to fight myself to protect you from me. You mean the world to me." I said I kissed her cheek. "You hold the key to my heart. Without you I'm nothing. I fell in love with you when I first saw you. You make me worry. You're my weakness. If something were to ever happen to you I don't know what I would do." I clinched my teeth. "Someone wore to get to you, I will kill them. I'm afraid they will go after you because of me. They now that I love you. They know that you're my weakness." I said as I touched her face with my hand. I laid down right next to her. My face was inches from hers. "I'm crazy about you Luce." I said. My hand left her face. "Good night my love." I said and kissed her forehead.

**LUCY's POV**

It was about 6 am when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes. There was a big bump in my bed. I could see pink hair. Wait! Pink hair. Why is Natsu I my bed? I gently pulled the covers down so I could see his head. We didn't do it right? I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my clothes. I sighed. But why is he in my bed? His head was down in my pillow. One arm under his pillow and the other in front of his head. He looked so peaceful. He was snoring quietly. Some hair fell covering his eye. Without thinking I reached over and brushed it away. Maybe he could feel it because right when I took my hand away. He grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" He said with his eyes closed. He still held his hand around my wrist. I was shocked that he could sense that.

"You had hair covering your eye." I said quietly. He slowly opened up one eye. He stared at me. He let go of my wrist. We just stared at each other. Then I remembered that he's in my bed!

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked. He just stared at me. He opened his other eye. He flipped over so he was fully facing me. His hand was supporting his head up.

"You fell asleep down stairs I brought you up. I didn't want to leave you here alone. And then I guess I was so tried that I fell asleep." He said he just looked at me. I just nodded.

"Well, thank you Natsu." I said and sat up. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He is so sweet sometimes. I wish that we were more than friends. Ever since the day he saved me from the men on the streets. I've always liked him. But I doubt he even thinks as me then more of a friend. I got undressed and went in the shower. The water ran down my face. But sometimes he acts weirder than normal. Like when we are really close, he jumps farther away. Maybe it's because he doesn't like me like that. He only likes me as a friend. Or like the time when his eyes were red the first time I meant him. They were like bright red, like the men on the street. But Natsu said I didn't see anything. I remember seeing fangs and stuff but. He said I just hit my head when I fell. I don't think I hit my head though. And I remember Natsu stopped that guys punch with just one hand. And he didn't even flinch. I feel like Natsu is hiding something from me. I need to find out what it is.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Luce, you want to come to the football game with us?" Natsu asked. He was leaning on her desk, she was reading a book that Levy gave her.

"What football game?" She asked confused. He laughed at her.

"The football game everyone has been talking about for 2 weeks. You know the big top school show downs." Natsu described. Lucy just went back to looking at her book.

"Nah, I don't like sports there weird." She said. He looked at her.

"But Luccccyyyyy." He whined. She didn't look at him. He took her book, and ran out of the room. Lucy quickly followed after him. They reached the front of the school.

"Natsu give me my book." Lucy whined. Natsu stopped running and turned around. He heled the book in one hand.

"Only if you come to the game." Natsu said back. Lucy sighed and nodded.

'Ok all go." She said. He walked up to her. "Now give me my book." She said and grabbed it from his hands. He just laughed.

**AT THE GAME**

Everything was going good. Natsu and Lucy were walking around to get some food. Here school was in the lead by 10 points. Lucy didn't really know what was going on, but Natsu didn't care she was with him that's all that mattered.

Lucy dressed up in a school jersey and black tight jeans with boots. She had her hair down.

Natsu wore his usual black vest, which showed off his abs. And his black pants. He had on a chain neckless.

"Luce what do you want to eat?" Natsu said when they reached the vendor. It was a women, she had a hair net on. An apron and a pink shirt. She smiled when they walked up.

"Um… can I have a hot dog?" Lucy asked nicely. The women nodded. She looked at Natsu. He held up two fingers.

"Make that two hot dogs, and a water and a coke." Natsu said. The women nodded and went to work.

"That would be 10 dollars," She said. Lucy was going through her bag when Natsu handed her the money.

"Here you go." Natsu said as he gave her the money. Natsu took the food and handed Lucy her hot dog and water. She had a pouty face on.

"Natsu, I could have paid for myself." She stated. He just laughed and patted her head.

"You top make such a cute couple." The lady vendor said. Natsu and Lucy looked at her. They both were blushing.

"W-were n-not a c-c-couple." Lucy shuddered. Natsu nodded. The women laughed.

"Sure doesn't seem like that." She said. "Oh, well my bad." She said and went back to making more food. Natsu and Lucy just fake laughed and walked away.

**LUCY'S POV  
**what is that women saying we don't act like a couple. Just because one of your guy friends pays for a meal. Doesn't mean you're a couple. Plus I'm sure Natsu doesn't even like me like that. He always backs up when we are really close to each other. It's like he's scared to be close to me. But then why did he sleep in my bed with me? He confuses me. Does he like me more than a friend? I looked up Natsu was in front of me. He just finished eating. We were heading back to the stands. There was these group of guys behind the stands just sitting there. They had beer bottles all over the place. One guy was looking at me, he laughed with a beer bottle in his hand. He took a big sip.

"Hey beautiful. Want to come sit with us." He said, as he patted his lap. You could tell he was drunk. It was all over his face. I was disgusted by his actions. Natsu was right next to me.

"Just ignore them." He whispered to me. I nodded. I didn't notice that his hand was holding mine. His thumb was making small circles on the back of my hand. I liked it a lot. I felt protected. I always feel like that around him.

"Hey, blonde you should ditch this stupid pink haired idiot. And come hang out with us. We will show you a good time." The guy said with a smirk. He was right in front of us blocking are path. I shook my head.

"No way in hell." I said. I could feel Natsu pull me back behind him a little. I let him.

"Come on blonde I can show what a man can make you feel." The guy said with a disgusting look on his face.

"Yeah no way in hell." Natsu said and glared at the man. Natsu grabbed mine hand tighter. I could hear someone breathing behind me right in my ear. I turned around it was one of the men. He was about to grab my wrist, but Natsu grabbed his hand and flipped him over. How did Natsu even do it that fast? I didn't even know someone was behind me until I looked. I looked back at Natsu. He was still looking at the one man that was talking to us. Did he even look at the man he flipped? How did he?

"Keep your dirty hands off." Natsu said to the guy he flipped. All the men looked shocked. I was too. He kept rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I felt comforted. I wasn't scared when I'm with him. One man ran over towards us. Natsu didn't even look. The man was about to punch him, but Natsu stopped it without looking. Natsu other hand was around the guy's fist. The guy looked shock and scared. Then he smirked. I didn't notice the other guy coming behind us. He was about to make contact him me. Natsu pulled me to his side. The man he was holding with his hand was thrown at the guy running towards us. Never have I ever seen someone fight like this. Natsu didn't even flinch, he didn't even look at any of the men. It was like he knew what was coming, without looking. But how? He pulled me next to him at the right time. Right when he was about to touch me. He moves fast. Like really fast. He never stopped holding my hand or rubbing it. How in the world is he doing this?

"Are we done here?" Natsu said to the man in front of us. He looked scared then he was pissed off. He grabbed his beer bottle and broke it. It was all pointy and sharp. Natsu gently pushed me to the side. Lucky for me all the other men were out cold. I could see that the man was heading start towards Natsu with the sharp bottle. Natsu wasn't moving. I was getting worried. At the last second Natsu step to the side. The man went straight past him. I didn't even see Natsu move. How could he have moved out of the way on time? It just not possible. Or is it?

"How the hell did you?" The man said and tried to stop running, he slowed down, and turned around. He was totally shocked. Like mine blown. Natsu just smirked.

"How are you supposed to hit me if you're too slow?" Natsu said. The man was getting mad. Why is Natsu trying to get him mad? I felt a hand grab my ankle, it pulled me down. I yelped a little. I looked up, the man that Natsu flipped was on top of me. He smirked at me. He held my hands above my head. I tried kicking him off. It didn't help. Why am I so weak? I can't protect myself. Natsu is always there to protect me. Am I really that weak? Was Natsu right? Are people stronger than me? Can I not take care of myself? I could smell the guys breathe getting closer to my face. But he didn't go for my face he went to my neck. I could feel him kissing and biting my neck. He licked it. His hand moved on my body. They went to my hips. He would squeeze them. I tried to break free, I hated it. But his other hand held mine down. I am weak. I started to cry. He smirked and made his way to pull up my shirt. Someone grabbed his hand, and picked him up and punched him in the face causing him to fly back. It was Natsu. He was pissed.

"I told you to keep your dirty hands off." Natsu said in a deep voice. He didn't look at me. His eyes were bright red. Wasn't Natsu in a fight with someone else? Wait! How are his eyes red?! I sat up and looked at him. He never looked at me. It was like he was a different person. What is going on? Is Natsu mad because I'm weak? Behind him the leader was getting up. He slowly brought himself up. He grabbed a knife from his pocket. Natsu didn't move I don't think he knew what was going on.

The man made his way towards. Natsu was still looking at the man that was on top of me. He was thrown into the fence, knocked out. Natsu was breathing heavy. His veins popped out. The man was about an inch behind him. Holding a knife above his head.

"Natsu behind-"I was too late. The knife was heading down towards his head. One second Natsu's back was facing he man the next Natsu caught the knife in his hand. Natsu looked into his eyes. His red eyes absorbed the black eyes of the man. You could see fear in the man's eyes. Natsu had blood coming out of his hand, from holding he knife. He grabbed the knife tighter.

"Nice try." Natsu said. He broke the knife with his hand. How in the world can someone do that? How can he move so fast? How can he have that much strength? How can his eyes turn red? When Natsu broke the knife the man fell to the ground. He was out cold. He fainted. Natsu came over and picked me up bridle style. He never even looked at me. He hid his eyes in his pink bangs.

We finally reached my house. None of us said a word. He just carried me. He wouldn't look at me. We reached my room ad through me on the bed. He hovered over me.

"Natsu," I said quietly. He flinched. He came closer my face I could his eyes were normal. "Natsu what about you hand? You broke the knife with you hand! You bleeding I saw it! How did you fight so fast? How did you fight without looking at them? I've never seen anyone fight like you. How did you? And your eyes they were red. What is going on Natsu?" I said. Natsu glared at me. He was pissed. His hands were on either side of my head. His face was right above mine. My heart jumped.

"Were did he touch you?!" Natsu said in a deep anger voice. Does he mean when the other guy was on top of me. I was going to touch his face to tell him I'm ok. Both of my hands were heading towards his face.

"Natsu-"I said in a quiet voice. He didn't even let me touch him. One of his hands grabbed both of mine, and pined them above my head. It hurt a little. It was a really tight grip. What is going on with him? He is never like this. Except for when he found out I was staying alone. He never left me alone in my house. My aunt and cousin were coming back tomorrow. Natsu growled at me.

"Were did he touch you?!" He said. I could see his veins pop out. Should I tell him?

"My neck, hips and stomach." I said quietly. Natsu nodded. He went down to my neck. I could feel him kissing it. He kissing up and down my neck. He was covering ever inch. He let go of my hands. I could feel his hands move down to my hips. He grabbed my hips tightly. I arched my back. I didn't know it but I let out a little moan. Is hands covered every inch of my stomach. They would make circles around my belly button. He licked up my neck. I could feel that he let go of me. I looked up he was gone.

Just what the hell happened? How did he just disappear? How can he break a knife with his hand? How can he move so fast? How did his eyes turn red? It's my turn to ask questions.

**NATSU'S POV  
**

I need to get that dirty touch off of her. She told me hips, stomach, and neck. My head went straight for her neck. I kissed all over. Both of my hands moved towards her hips. I squeezed them. I could feel her back arch up. I heard her moan a little. I'm about to lose it. My hands dived under her shirt. I moved my hands around her stomach. Her skin is so soft and smooth. I didn't notice that my fangs were out. I licked up her neck. I was about to bit her. I jumped off of her and ran.

I reached the town in a number of seconds. I rested on the side of a building. My heart racing. My eyes going back to normal. How am I supposed to hold back, if she is like that? Lucy drives me crazy. And now she is on too me.

I reach my house and opened the door. Gray and Gajeel were staring me.

'I thought you went to the game with Lucy?" Gray said.

"Yeah Salamander. And didn't you say you were going to stay at her house with her. Till her family gets back?" Gajeel said to me.

"Lucy is-" I was stopped by a knock on our door. Who the hell is at our house at 10 pm. I walked over to the door and opened it. Lucy was standing there, she had wide eyes. How did she get here? Did she walk?

"What are you?" She said in a shaky voice.


	5. I'm not scared of you

**NORMAL POV  
**

"What are you?!" Lucy said to Natsu with a shaky voice. Natsu stepped outside to leave Gray and Gajeel inside worried. He shut the door quietly behind him. Lucy backed up a little. Natsu stood in front of her looking at her.

"Luce I-"She cut him off.

"Don't' Luce me. What is going on here! I seem to be the only one confused. You broke a knife with your hand." She said as she grabbed his hand. She looked at it there were no scares. "And there's no cuts or scares from it. But you were bleeding." She said as she let go of his hand. She looked at him. "You move so fast. It's like I don't even see you move. One second your there and the next your somewhere else. And what about when you were fighting you didn't even look at the men. It's like you knew what they were going to do." Lucy said she took a step forward and stared at him. "Natsu how can you do these things?" She asked. "What are you? Because you're not normal." Natsu took deep breaths. He never stopped looking at her. Then he looked away.

"You want the truth?" He asked Lucy nodded. "I kill people. I'm a monster. I drink human blood. I can kill you with in a second." He said. Lucy stood there with wide eyes.

"Drink human blood, kill people. Your fast, you don't get hurt, you're a-" She stopped talking after that. She looked up at him. "You're a-"

"Vampire." He said. He never looked at her.

"But how?" She asked. He looked at her. She was confused and sad. Natsu got a bit mad.

**NATSU's POV**

How is she not mad or scared? She just looks sad. I told her that I'm a vampire, that I kill people. How come she isn't running? She reached out a hand to touch me. I stopped her.

"Why aren't you running? Didn't you hear me! I can kill you. I've killed I'm a monster." I said.

"I'm not scared of you. You would never hurt me. I know it." She said. Doesn't she get it? I drink blood. I'm 10x times stronger. It's in my nature to hurt people. It's what I am. I slammed her against the wall, but not too hard. Just hard enough to make a point. My arms were holding her shoulders down. She didn't even look scared.

"Don't you get it? I'm stronger, faster. If I lose control around you, you might as well would be dead. I'm dangerous. I'm not human. Why aren't you scared of me? You should fear me. You should be running away. Why aren't you running? What if I hurt you? You know I can. You're not safe around me. I'm a killer.' I yelled to her. I could feel her touch my face with both hands. They were so soft. I felt nothing but warmth.

'You're not a monster. I'm not scared of you. You are always there to protect me and help me out. So why should I be sacred of you?" She said with a kind voice. I looked up at her. Her brown eyes absorbed me. They sucked me in.

"Lucy. I can't hurt you. I don't know what I would do if I did. You mean the world to me. You are my world. One day I will lose control, I fear that day. I'm a killer I will hurt you it's only a matter of time." I said I looked in too her eyes. I loosened my touch on her. "You should be scared of me. I'm even scared of myself. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." I stepped back a bit. "You need to leave and forget about me. Never have I ever loved someone like I do you. So when I say this I mean it. You need to leave and forget about me. You need to be scared of me. You need to fear me." I said to her. She just looked at me, and smiled.

"I'm not scared of you. You can say that you're a monster and all. But I don't see it. All I see is Natsu a person who is caring and sweet. I see the person I fell in love with not a killer." She said as she rubbed my cheeks with her thumbs. I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed her against the wall. My body pushing hers into the wall. My lips connected with hers. They were so soft.

**LUCY's POV**

Natsu slammed me into the wall. Then his lips hit mine. I gladly expected the kiss. His were so warm. He bit my bottom lip, which gave him the chance to enter my mouth. Our tongues played with each other. Of course his was more dominate. His tongue roamed every inch of my mouth. I felt his hands on my hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me farther into the wall. His hands rubbed my thighs. They would go farther up my thigh and back down. My hands were wrapped around his neck. I played with the back of his hair. He kept pushing me into the wall, but I wouldn't go any further. After are make out, he kissed my jawline all the way down to my neck. When he kissed my neck, I arched my back and let out a little moan. He noticed. My hands went on his chest. I rubbed my hands over his shoulder and chest. I would go down to his stomach, and back up. He moaned a little to. He kept kissing my neck, he bit my neck and sucked on it. Making a love bit of his own. It hurt a little.

All the sudden he slammed me against another wall. I was just pushed into the wall of his house and now. He slammed me into the wall of his neighbor's house. He still licked and bit my neck like crazy making more love bits. His hands were moving all over my body. His hands moved under my shirt in the back. He squeeze my sides. I grabbed onto his shoulders. It felt amazing the way he touched me.

Somehow he laid me down on the grass. He was on top of me. My legs on either side of him. One of his hands were still under my shirt. The other one was moving up and down on my thigh. He was still kissing and licking my neck. My hands were grabbing his shoulders. It felt like heaven. Natsu made a big lick on my neck. I could feel his veins pop out. Everything I felt stopped. He was far away from me in the distance. He was on his hands and knees on the ground breathing heavy. I crawled over.

"Natsu?" I asked held out a hand. I sat on my knees. He shook his head and hid his face from me.

"Don't come any closer." He said in a deep voice, with heavy breaths in between. It was like he was fighting himself. I didn't give up.

"Let me see," I said quietly. I crawled towards him. He put his hand out to stop me.

"That's not such a good idea. You should get out of here." He said. I could see his fingers dig into the ground. I crawled closer.

'Natsu I'm not-" I was stopped when he jumped on me. His hands on either side of his head. His teeth were sharp. His fangs started to come out. His veins turned black. I could only see one eye it was red.

"You need to be scared. Look at me I'm a monster. I have fangs and red eyes, can't you see that?! Why must you not be scared?" He said in a deep voice, he was breathing heavy. I moved the hair out of his one eye. Both of his eyes were red. I don't want to be scared. He doesn't scare me. He protects me. He always has. I don't see anything I need to be scared of.

"I'm not scared of you because I trust you with my life. You haven't hurt me. You always protected me. I don't see what I have to be scared of. I see Natsu the man I love." I said my hand was on his cheek I slowly took it away. I could see his eyes turn back to normal, and teeth. His veins slowly turned back.

"Luce, you drive me crazy," He said as his lips smashed to mine. But it didn't last long. He pulled away. Something made me still wonder. How did he become like this?

'Hey Natsu how did you end up like this?" I asked he looked at me.

"How about we go inside and I'll tell you everything you want to know." Natsu said. He pulled me up. We walked back to his house.

"Wait all 3 of you are vampires?!" I yelled. They all nodded. "This whole time. You've all been keeping it to your selves?" I said again. They all nodded. Gray stepped closer.

"Well Erza, Levy, Mira and Cana kind of already knew." He said. Was I the only one who didn't know? I was a bit mad. How could they keep it a secret from me? Weren't we all friends? They could see that I was upset.

"Why would you guys keep a secret like that? I thought we were all friends?" I said. Gray and Gajeel looked at me surprised.

"Y-you still want to be our f-f-friend?" Gray asked with wide eyes. I nodded. Why did they not want to be my friend?

"After you know what we are?!" Gajeel said. I nodded again. "Why?! Bunny girl?" He said. I looked at Gajeel confused. "Why do you want to be are friend. Why aren't you scared?" He said.

"Well I am upset because you kept it a secret!" I yelled. "And No I'm not scared of you guys. You're my friends." I said I looked down. "I don't know how to put it but, for some reason you guys feel familiar. I feel like I can trust you." I said.

"How is that?" Natsu asked. I looked at him.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling." I said I looked down. It's weird though. I think it's from my past. Maybe I knew a vampire or something. I don't know, but I know I can trust these guys. They are my friends.

"You guys never answered my question?" They looked at me. "How did you end up like this?" I asked.

"Well we were born like this." Gray said. My eyes widened.

"How is that even possible?" I said. Gajeel smirked at me.

"Well bunny girl it starts with a boy and girl making out. Then-" I cut him off.

"I'm not that stupid I know how babies are made. But is it even possible to be born a vampire?" I asked. They looked at me confused.

"Well it's still the same with humans. But for us 2 vampires get together, and they have a kid. That kid turns out to be a vampire." Gray said.

"But I thought vampires don't age. So when you guys were born how did you guys even grow up?" I asked.

"Well when you're born a vampire. You actually grow up normal. You can age and get taller. But you still have fangs and red eyes." Gray said. I'm still really confused.

"This of it this way. You stop growing when you have your first taste of fresh human blood. For me I drank fresh human blood at 18. So I never grew anymore, and now I'm stuck this age." Natsu said. So Natsu been 18 for a while. How long?

"Can you turn into a vampire if your born human?" I asked. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel all go tense. Did I say something bad?

"In order to do that. A human has to drink are blood." Gajeel said. I could see Natsu clench his fist. Maybe he's had a bad experience like that.

"Wait didn't you say Erza, Levy, Mira and Cana already knew?" they nodded. "How?" I said.

'Well you see they are-" Gajeel began but the doors busted open.

"I hope none of you have done anything. While we were gone!" Erza yelled the door was busted down. What do they mean by anything? Erza was standing on the door, Levy behind here same with Mira and Cana. Erza glanced around the room, she stopped when she saw me.

"Lucy?! What are you doing here?!" Erza half said and yelled. Her eyes were wide. She looked at Natsu. Natsu was kind of scared. He slowly back up.

"Now Erza, you're making decisions to rash." He said putting his hands up.

'Girls search Lucy." Erza said. Levy, Mira and Cana all tackled me to the ground. They were looking all over my body, for something. Mira lifted up my shirt a little. I pushed it back down.

"Hey! Don't lift up my shirt!" I yelled. "Stop that tickles!" I laughed. Levy stood up and looked at Erza.

"Nothing but a couple of bruises on her hips and ankle." Levy said. I didn't know I had bruises there. It must have been from the man that Natsu flipped. They stod up and helped me up. I could see Erza standing in front of the boys. It was like she had steam coming out of her ears.

"Why does she have bruises?!" Erza yelled at them. They all held up they hands in defense. I stood up and walked over towards Erza. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't them." I said. She looked at me, then was mad. She grabbed my shoulders.

"Who was it?" She yelled at me. I was a little bit scared.

"It was a drunk man." I said. She looked madder. "Don't worry Natsu took care of him." I said. Erza looked at Natsu, he smiled.

"But I have a question to ask you?" I said. Erza looked at me. "How did you know that they were vampires?" When I said that Erza and the rest of the girls ran after them. The guys all had white faces. Was I not supposed to say that? Erza took Natsu by his vest and pulled him closer.

"How the hell does she know?" Erza asked in a deep voice. Natsu just gulped.

"She found out." He said in a shaky voice He was holding his hands up, he shrugged. Erza grabbed a knife from her hip. She held it so it was pointing to his lower abs. His face got serious.

"You wouldn't." Natsu said in a deep voice. Erza pushed the knife into his lower abs. Natsu cried a little in pain. He slowly fell to the floor. How come Erza stabbed him isn't he her friend? I don't get it. I was about to go over and help him back up, but Erza stopped me.

"It's ok Lucy. It takes more than that to actually make them feel pain." Erza said as she looked at Natsu. He was still in a bit of pain. "Wait I forgot that I put ravine on this knife. Opps, my bad." She said with a small smirk towards Natsu.

"Opps, really?!" He said, with a heavy voice. As he stood back up. The wound was gone like nothing happened. But there was blood on his hand from holding the wound.

"Ravine?" I asked. Mira looked at me.

"It's a vampire's weakness. It makes their skin burn, or makes it longer for them to heal fast. Kind of like silver for wolves." Mira said. I get it. But why do they have ravine?

"Why do you guys have ravine then?" I asked. The girls all smirked.

"Because were vampire hunters." Cana said with a smirk. Wait so if they the guys are vampires, and the girls are vampire hunters. How come there friends?

"Wait aren't you all friends though. I mean we all sit at the same table. How come you're like this?" I asked.

"Lucy we only sit with you. You are friend, they are not. There monsters." Mira said. I looked at the guys. They didn't really care.

"There not monsters," I said the girls looked at me shocked. Erza was mad.

"How can you say that?!" She yelled. She shook me around. "You know what they are what they can do. How can you defend them? "She said. What do you mean? They haven't done anything? There my friends.

"Simple there my friends." I said. I could here the guys laugh a little. Erza grip tightened.

"Friends?!" She yelled right in my face. "They killed countless of my friends and family. There not even normal. They want to kill people." She yelled at me. I just smiled and touched her hands with mine.

"Well I'm sure other vampires had done that. But not them. And sure they have killed people before I'm not doubting it. I'm not happy about that either. But it's not like they want to do it. I've seen Natsu fight it. They been there to help me out. That's the Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu I know. So that's all that matters." I said to here. I looked over at the 3 guys, they were shocked by what I just said. They ran over to me and hugged me. Now it's weird. I was suffocating.

"Luce you're too cute." Natsu said. He rumbaed his head on mine.

"Lucy you're so nice. I can't believe someone like flame head likes you." Gray said.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled back. I blushed a little.

"Bunny girl you're a different one." Gajeel said. He was still standing by the wall. I looked back at the girls. They were all shocked. Erza fell to her knees.

"I don't get it." She said in a quiet voice. I walked up to her and held out my hand. She looked at it.

"You don't need to get it. Just be friends." I said. Erza looked at me. She took my hand.

**Authors Notes:** Ok I just finished chapter 40, to let you all know. There might be some chapters in the future that might not be as good, but as the story unfolds so does the past and future. So please keep up with this story! I will post 1 or 2 chapters everyday SO PLEASE READ IT! It's my first Fanfic! Thank you so much for reading it this far it means a lot! Please comment if you like or don't like. Also leave some advice or characters you want to pop in here. I'm on chapter 41, so they will be added in! Thank you!

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**


	6. Memories?

**NORMAL POV**

It's was the start of a new day And with the girls back. Before school they always meet outside where they usually eat lunch. Since Lucy knows the truth. Natsu and Lucy are now holding hands everywhere they go. There friends even notice. After about a few weeks about teasing them. Then finally started dating. The girls have let Natsu be closer to Lucy than ever. Because mainly Lucy trust him, but just the fact that she was really happy around him. If he smiled she smiled. If she cried he cried. If she felt pain, he felt pain. They were like one person.

"Hey Luce I got you something!" Natsu said as he handed her a box. Lucy opened it. It was a silver neckless that had a red jewel in it. It was in the shape of a heart. Lucy picked it up you could see pear amazement on her face. Natsu smiled of the look on her face. She then frowned.

"Natsu you didn't have too. I don't have anything for you." She said with a pouty face. Natsu just laughed. He kissed her forehead.

"I already have everything I want." He said. Lucy just blushed a little. Natsu sat down right in front of her. His face was all serious.

"Just promise me one thing. Never ever take off that neckless." Natsu said as he pointed at the neckless in Lucy's hands. She was a bit taken back.

"Why can't I-" He cut her off. He hands were grabbing her shoulders.

"Never take it off." He said in a deep voice she nodded. "Good," He said kissed her on the fore head and waked away. Once he was fully gone Lucy looked at the neckless.

"I wonder why he doesn't want me to take this off." Lucy said to herself. She put the neckless around her neck and clipped it. 'Oh well,' she thought. She got up and headed to class. Which Natsu wasn't in, but Gray was.

Gray and Lucy sat in the back of the room in the corner. They were next to each other. Gray couldn't help but look at the neckless the whole period. He tapped Lucy on the shoulder with his pencil she looked over. She was ready for what he had to say.

"Where did you get that neckless?" Gray asked as he pointed at the neckless Lucy had on. Lucy looked down at the neckless then back at Gray.

"Natsu gave it to me." She said. Gray looked at her.

"Oh, cool." Gray said and went back to what he was doing which was doodling on his paper.

"Why? Do you care so much?" Lucy asked. Gray stopped doodling.

"Wait you mean?" He said without looking at her.

"Well it seems like you seen the neckless before." Lucy stated. Gray never looked at her.

"Well Lucy its just that it has ravine in it." Gray said.

"What do you mean it has ravine in it?" She said back.

"Well its means that we can touch the neckless or use are mind control on you. Ravine makes everything we do weak. So no vampires can use mind control on you." Gray said.

"But why would Natsu give it to me?" Lucy asked. Gray looked at her like really you don't know.

"Geez Lucy, you don't get it? Gray said, Lucy looked at him. "He wants it so no other vampires can use mind control on you. There are other vampires not like us. They will kill, without question. People who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. So he's trying to protect you even when he's not with you." Lucy smiled when Gray said that. "You know he really does love you. I've never seen him so close around someone that's not Gajeel and I. He cares so much for you. You're like his life to him. So if he says to leave that neckless on then do it." Gray says, he patted Lucy's head. "And you're like a little sister to me." Lucy laughed and he laughed. They got in trouble with the teacher.

"Gray! Lucy! Detection tonight!" The teacher yelled. Gray and Lucy looked at each other.

"Great thanks Gray." Lucy whispered. Gray looked at her.

"It's not my fault." He defended. The bell rang. The teacher gave them both pink slips. They walked out of the room it was time for lunch. They were late thanks to the teacher. They walked there with their heads down, and pouting.

Lucy and Gray are always first to reach the table. Then it was the girls and Natsu and Gajeel.

"Where's Lucy and shit head?" Natsu asked looking around the girls shrugged. Gajeel smirked.

"Maybe bunny girl likes ice brick better than you." He said. Natsu clenched his fist and punched Gajeel in the face.

"Don't ever say anything like that!" Natsu said as Gajeel fell to the ground. In the distance they could see Gray and Lucy walking with their heads down. They looked bummed out. Lucy walked right past Natsu and sat down. Gray stepped on Gajeel and sat next to Lucy. Gajeel yelled at Gray but he ignored him. They both sighed at the same time. Lucy hid her face in her hands. Gray set his head down on the table. They all looked at them.

"What's going on? You two." Mira asked with a worried look. Lucy looked up.

'Gray made us get detention." Lucy said. Gray shout up.

"I did not it was all you!" He replied back. They got mad. It was like a stair down. They grabbed each other's cheeks and pinched them. You could see that both of them were starting to cry a bit from the pain.

"Maybe you two shouldn't do that." Levy said. Lucy and Gray let go at the same time. They rubbed their own checks. Gray and Lucy looked at each other and laughed. Cana smirked.

"Maybe you too shouldn't do that. Natsu doesn't seem to like that." Cana said as she pointed behind them. Natsu was kind of pissed. His hands were in fist. His eyes looked on fire. If he could be on fire, he would. He pulled Gray off the bench and on the ground. He stepped on him and sat right next to Lucy. He looked up and he was normal. Gajeel and Gray both got up, and slammed Natsu's head into the table. You could see blood on his head. He touched his head.

"Och." He said. Gray and Gajeel laughed. Natsu tackled both of them to the ground. Lucy just sat there and laughed. It was a funny sight. They were like little kids rolling over each other on the ground. They did that for about 10 minutes. They finally sat at the table. Things went back to normal. Natsu ate Lucy's food when she wasn't looking. Lucy would yell at Natsu but that did nothing.

"Natsu what did I say about eating my food." Lucy pouted. Natsu laughed.

"Well what did I say about eating to slow." Natsu said. Gray and Gajeel laughed.

"Excuse me Lucy-sama." Someone said they all looked over. It was a girl with a pony tail. She wore a sweatshirt and long pants. She had classes.

"Sorry to bother you, but we got something in the mail for you. It's weird that they sent it to the school, but I guess they didn't know where you live?" She said as she handed Lucy the letter. Lucy thanked her and took it. It just has her name on it.

"Who is it from?" Natsu asked looking at the letter over her shoulder.

"I don't know." She mumbled. She ripped open the letter. "Och," Lucy said. She looked at her finger. She got a paper cut. "Paper cut." She said and put her finger in her mouth. She could here heavy breathing. She looked up. The guys were all breathing heavy. "Opps, sorry guys." She said. As she patted Natsu's back. The girls were ready in case. Lucy took her finger out of her mouth. Levy handed her a bandage, she took it. Once the blood was covered they looked back over.

"So do you know what's in it?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head.

**LUCY's POV**

Who could have mailed me a letter? And why did they send it to the school? I tried to open the letter but I cut my finger. "Paper cut." I said. Wait aren't I sitting with vampires. I looked up I got a little bit worried because they were breathing heavy. I little paper cut can do that? I pated Natsu's back. "Sorry guys." I said. Levy gave me a bandage I took it. Once the blood was covered they were fine.

"So do you know what's in it?" Natsu asked me. I shook my head.

"Geez don't just sit there open it." Gajeel said. I've never gotten a letter. I opened it up.

_Lucy,_

_You might not remember who I am. But we were best friends. We would always hang out and play. I heard that you have forgotten about the past. When I did I thought you would be better off not knowing about me. The last time I was with you was when we were 8. But you don't remember. You were like my little sister. We were best friends. When I found out about your parents I cried knowing that you were alone. But your never alone you have me from your past and now you have your new friends. The truth is, is that I never really left you. I've always been looking after you. You just didn't know it. But I can't be around you. Things might happen, things that I don't want to happen. But just in case you don't remember me. Here's a picture of us as kids. _

I looked at the photo it was the same one in my room. I was standing under a trees and the orange hair guy was up in the tree. How come he didn't show his face too me all these years, I thought we were best friends or that's what he said. Why can't he be around me? I looked back at the letter.

_I know that you're mad at me. I am too. Just be careful of what out there. Stay near your friends, they are the ones you can trust. Happy Birthday Lucy!_

_L_

What the heck is he talking about? They are the ones you can trust? Happy Birthday? It's not my birthday or is it? I can't remember. I can't remember me own birthday. I started to cry. Natsu grabbed the note out of my hand and read it. His eyes got wider when he saw he picture. Then he read the last part. He hugged me tightly. His arms around my shoulders, his head on my shoulder. I just cried, and held onto one of his arms.

How come he hasn't contacted me? Why does he think it's better if we don't see each other? I thought we were best friends. He knows about my memory lost too. I forgot my own birthday. My aunt and cousin didn't even let me know. I thought we were family. Maybe I am alone now. Why does he think that I'm better alone? He says to trust my friends. There the only ones I can trust. Does that mean I should trust him? But then why doesn't he show his face to me. Why does he think I'm better off without him? Can't he at least tell me about my past?

"Lucy I didn't know it was your birthday?!" Levy said I looked up at her. Everyone read the letter? I whipped the tears off my face. I put on a fake smile.

"I guess I forgot. Sorry guys." I said with a fake smile. They all knew I was faking it. Erza jumped up.

"Well Lucy that means tomorrow we are ditching school, to celebrating." Erza said with a big grin on her face. I shook my hands.

"No. No. No. I don't want to get you guys in trouble. Besides I didn't even know it was my birthday. So there's really no point in celebrating, I don't even know how old I am." I said, it was true I don't know how old I am. I didn't even know when my birthday is until now.

"Bunny you really don't remember your past. Do you?" Gajeel said with an eyebrow up. I nodded. "That's sad I mean you don't even remember your family or friends back then." I started to get sadder when he said that. It was true. I might as well never new them. I could hear a big thud. Gray hit Gajeel in the back of the head.

"Idiot." Gray said. Gajeel's head hit the table. He picked up his head and was about to yell back. But then he looked at everyone else. There were all glaring at him. Except for me, I just looked sad. He rumbaed the back of his head.

"Sorry." He said.

"All right Lucy it's settled. Tomorrow nothing but fun." Cana said. I looked at her she smirked.

"Yeah!" Levy cheered.

"We can go bowling or to a club!" Mira said. Once she said bowling everyone froze.

"Bowling?! Oh yeah I got sick last time." I said.

"I personally like the club idea." Erza said and stood up. We all looked at her. Cana shot up.

"Yes! Alcohol!" She yelled. Wait aren't we under age?

"Um... Sorry to burst your bubble but aren't we under age?" I said. They all smirked at me.

"Well we vampires aren't." Gajeel sad with a smirk. That made me wonder who old are they really.

"How old are you guy really?" I said.

"All of us are 150 years old." Gray said. My jaw littler dropped. How come there all 18.

"But you guys are all 18." I stated. They laughed.

"We told you that when we fresh drink fresh human blood. He stop aging. So we grow up and were alive. But once we drink, he are technically dead." Gray stated.

"So you all have been 18 for over 150 years?" I said. They all nodded. "Wow you guys are old." I said and laughed. The girls laughed along too. The vampires looked mad, they had pouty faces on.

"Can you guys even handle going to a club you might fall asleep?" Cana said and laughed. I was crying from laughter.

"Cana that's horrible." I said the guys nodded along with me.

"See Luce agrees that were not that old." Natsu said. I kept laughing.

"But it's so funny." I said. The girls laughed even harder. I fell off the bench from laughing. The guy's just kept pouting. It was so funny. Cana made it even funnier with that joke. My sides were hurting from laughing to hard. I slowly got up from the ground. I stopped laughing a bit. I just giggled. I sat back down. I finished laughing.

"Wait but how are we going to get in if we are all under age?" I said and looked at the guys "Or look under age." They all laughed at me. "What?" I said. I'm really confused why re they laughing at me?

"Bunny girl haven't you ever heard of a fake ID." Gajeel said. Fake ID what's that?

"Fake? ID?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy. Mira got closer to my face.

"You've never had or heard of a fake ID?" She said. I nodded. Everyone looked at me worried.

"Lucy how much do you really remember or know?" Levy asked.

"Well. I only remember the time my parents died. And my name which is Lucy. But I don't really know my last name, or anything like that. I know that my parents were always nice to me. I know that loved them. I know that I had a childhood friend. I know that I'm living with my Aunt and cousin how travel a lot, and leave me home. I know where I use to live." I said I looked up at them. "I don't really remember a whole lot until I meant you guys. It's like everything is a blur to me." I said. "But recently I remember hanging out with my childhood friend. It's like a vision that keeps playing in my head."

_Lucy's Vision. _

"_Loke!" I yelled. We were playing hide and seek. I looked all around but couldn't him. I looked up at a tree. I could see someone moving._

"_Found you!" I yelled and at the tree. An orange hair boy jumped down. It was high jump but he was fine with it. _

"_Lucy! You were supposed to find Sting first." He pouted. I got a bit ticked off._

"_Stop being a poor sport. Help me look." I stated and walked around. I looked through all the bushes and everything. I was about to leave the forest but a man blocked my path. He was really tall, considering I was 5. He had a crazy look in his eyes. He licked his lips. _

"_There's the girl we need." He said in a creepy voice. He started to walk towards me. I tumbled back. _

"_Get away!" I yelled. He laughed, and licked his lips again. I crossed my arms in front of me. He was about to touch me. Someone jumped in front of me. It was a kid my age with blonde hair. He had shorts and a t-shirt on. _

"_Sting!" I yelled. He looked at me and back at the man. _

"_Leave her alone now!" Sting yelled. _

I stop talking. I don't know what it means. Is it from my past or something?

"Lucy that's great you're getting your memories back!" Mira cheered. But still it didn't seem like a good memory.

"That's true even if it might not be a good memory. There still coming back." Levy said. I get a bit happy when I heard that. That means I will be able to remember. Might as well have some fun now.

"So what is this fake ID?" I asked. They all smirked.

"Lucy I think you look hot." Levy said.

The girls were all staring at me. Since we were going to a club we have to dress up. They made me try on like 10 different dress. We went back to the first one. It was a red skin tight dress. It showed off all my curves. They made me get this black high heels, I would be felling everywhere.

"Do I really have to wear this?" I said. I needed to lean of things to be able to walk. They all nodded. I sighed.

"Lucy cheer up. It's your birthday." Mira said. She wore a white puffy dress. Her hair up, and black shoes.

"Besides you look really hot." Levy said. She had on a blue dress that went down to her knees.

"Just think you would Natsu think." Cana said with a smirk. She wore a tight black dress. With no shoes. I blushed at her comment. Erza stood up she wore a gray dress, it was absolutely elegant.

"If Natsu even tries something I will ripped his heart out." She said with no emotion. I gulped. Everyone's sweat dropped. We were at my house waiting for the guys to come. Once the doorbell rang I headed towards the door tumbling, but I caught myself every time.

I opened the door. There stood Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. Gray and Gajeel smirked at me. They were wear sexy clothes. Gajeel had on a buttoned up shirt that showed off his chest, and black pants. Gray had on a shirt that wasn't buttoned at all, which should off his abs. Natsu was just peer hot. He wore a shirt that showed off all his muscle. His skin glowed. I snapped out of it and let them in. Gray and Gajeel walked past me into the house. I turned back to see Natsu with wide eyes.

"Um.. You going to come in?" I said. He just nodded his head. But he didn't move. His just staring at me. It's making me nervous. He finally blinked at stood up straight.

"Luce you look…. You look…." He kept saying. I look what?

"Sexy, Hot?" Cana said behind me. I blushed a little when Natsu nodded.

"Alright well let's just go." I said I took a step towards the door. Forgot that there was a step there. Plus I can't walk in these shoes. So I tripped. I was going down face first. I felt hands stop me. I looked up Natsu was holding me. He looked down at me.

"Be more careful where you walk." He said I nodded and blushed. His hands were around my back. He slowly moved me to my feet.

"Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Geez let's just go. I'm sick of seeing these to flirt." Gajeel said. Natsu and I looked at each other we smiled. I took his hand and we walked.

**AUTHORs NOTES:**

Thank you so much for keeping up with the story. I just finished chapter 42. So hope you keep reading the story!

**NEXT TIME:**

How come Lucy lost her memories? Who is the orange hair boy? What happened to the boy in her past? What was the whole point about the letter? What will the future hold?

**I DO NOT OWN FARIYTAIL. **


	7. Party

**LUCY's POV**

I didn't expect the club, to be so dirty. Not actually dirty, but the way the people look and danced. They would grinned against each other. Some were making out. You could clearly see, hat they wanted to have sex. Once well all got in. The group separated. Gray, Gajeel, Mira and Levy went to the dance floor. They went into the middle so you couldn't see them. Cana went right to the bar dragging Erza with her. I was just left standing there with Natsu. I was totally over whelmed. I've never been in a place like this. Well maybe I have but I can't remember. Natsu could see that. He squeezed me hand.

"Luce it's ok. I'm not much of a party person either." He said. "Come on let's just go grab a drink and hang out a bit." He said. I nodded we walked over to the bar. There was a lot of people sitting at the bar. Natsu made me sit to wall so I wasn't sitting next to anyone. The bartender came over. It was a man, and he wasn't bad looking too. His hair was brown, he had a handsome face. Of course he didn't have a shirt on.

"What can I get you too?' He asked us. He rested his hand against the bar with a towel coming out of his back pockets.

"2 Margaritas." Natsu said to the guy. The guy nodded and headed off. I looked at Natsu.

"Margarita?" I asked. He was sitting right in front of me. He smiled.

"It's a starter drink for the night. Seeing that we might be here for a while." He said and looked around. The guy came back with are drinks. They looked colorful. Can you really drink that? Natsu held up his drink towards me. He smiled.

"Happy Birthday! Cheers!" He said. I hit class with mine. He drank all of his in one sip. How did he do that? I looked at my drink. I took a big sip. I only did half of it. It tasted weird. It was good. Wait better than good. Natsu laughed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're too cute." He said. He out his hand my thigh right above my knee. His touch was warm. I liked it. We order a lot more drinks that night. The last drink we got was an Irish bomb. You had drop this small glass into a big one and drink it really fat before it forms into something solid. Natsu beat me of course. For some reason I was getting hard for me to see.

"Natsu how come, your fine?" I asked. He looked at me.

"My kind don't get drunk." He said. "It doesn't affect me at all. But when we drink blood we kind of get drunk I would say." I looked at him confused. "We can't control our selves. Like how you're probably losing your vision right now. Everything is getting blur to you." He said. Why does he make me feel dumb?

"I'm fine." I said a bit slowly. I got up and took off my shoes. Natsu was looking at me confused.

"Come dance with me." I said and held out my hand. He laughed and took it. We made our way to the dance floor. We were by Erza, Gray, Levy, Mira and Gajeel. Cana must have been drinking still. I ran up to them. I hugged Levy we both feel to the ground. Erza looked at Natsu. She pointed at me.

"Did you get here drunk?!" She said. Natsu gulped. Right when Erza was about to yell at Natsu again, I tackled her to the floor.

"Erza you're so mean to Natsu all the time. Aren't you guy's friends?" I said I was sad. I put on my best pouty face. She broke.

"Lucy I guys I might consider him a friend but he knows better than to get you drunk." Erza said as she slowly got both of us up.

"He was only trying make me have a good time." I said. Erza nodded. "Besides I want to dance." I said and grabbed Levy's and Erza's arms. I pulled them with me. I pulled them closer to the DJ. I stopped and started moving my hips and body back and forward. They did the same. I didn't know how I was doing this but I liked it. My harms would move over my body. I brought them back up to my face. I moved my arms messing up my hair. I lost Erza and Levy they were gone. I was looking around. I felt hands on my hips. At first I thought it was Natsu. But it wasn't. I could feel that person grid against me. I jumped up.

"Hey babe don't stop on my account." The guy whispered in my ear. I could smell beer from his breath. I tried to push myself off.

"Please let go." I said. His grip tightened.

"But babe I liked the way your hips moved. Let me feel that babe. I can make you feel good to." He said and squeezed my hips. I yelped a little.

"Stop. Let go!" I said I tried to pull his hands off of me. He laughed.

"Only if you beg babe." He said. His body was closer to mine. I could feel something in his pants. It was right against my butt. I need to get away. He picked me up and dragged me to the back. There was a room in the back. He came in there with me. I could see too other people in here. It was Erza and Levy. Their hands were tied above their heads. They had rope over their mouth. I kicked and yelled. I screamed Natsu's name. The man pushed me on the wall.

"Your boyfriend isn't going to here you." He said. I spat on his face. He looked taken back.

"You little bitch." He said. I put his hand in a fist. He was about to punch me. A hand stopped him.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that if I were you." The guy said in a deep voice. He punched him in the face. The guy was sent flying. The man turned around. It was too dark to see really. It was Natsu. He took my face gently and looked at me head to toe.

"Did he touch you?" Natsu asked me. I shook my head. Natsu hugged me close.

"Luce you attract a lot of creeps." Natsu said to me. Jumped back.

"Wait what about Erza and Levy." I looked over Gray and Gajeel were helping them. I sighed. Thank god. Cana came through the door, same with Mira.

"What the hell happened here?" Cana said. She was drunk.

"Kind of got into a little accident." I said. Natsu looked at me he was pissed.

"Little accident! You could have been raped." Natsu yelled at me.

"But I wasn't." I said. Natsu was even madder.

"Lucy, they were going to tie you up. And rapped you, bully you, make you cry." Natsu said. He was right in front of me looking into my eyes. Then looked away.

"But I wasn't. You came. I'm fine. Look at me. I'm fine." I said. I touched his face and pulled it towards me. "Look at me. I'm fine." I said. His eyes finally made contact with mine. I could see him soften up. Erza walked over towards us.

"Well I think we've had enough of this place anyway. Let's head out." Erza said. Cana handed me a drink, but I was still I bit tipsy.

"Ok guys but we all have to do 18 shots for Lucy's Birthday." Cana said.

"Why 18?" I asked. Cana smirked.

"Yell you look 18 to me in that dress and the rest of us are 18. Does that answer your question?" She said. I guess that makes sense. We all went up to the bar and ordered 18 shots for each person. He looked at us weirdly, but go the drinks anyway. Even stared shooting them down. I sighed. I'm probably going to be a mess after this.

**NORMAL POV**

They were all walking back. The guys weren't able to get drunk so they were fine. Cana drinks so much that she can't really get drunk. The other girls were fine. The only one who wasn't was Lucy. She would skip around them, and sing. It was kind of cute.

"Lucy have you ever gotten drunk?" Mira asked looking at the blonde who was running around like a little kid.

"Silly Mira I'm not drunk. I'm in joying the world." She said and put her hands up towards the sky.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mira said. Lucy continued to run around them.

"I've never seen her so cute." Levy said with a smile.

"I like how she's the only one drunk." Cana said with a smirk.

"Well maybe she's not use to drinking like you are." Gray said. They were walking over a bridge now. They was sharp rocks under the bridge covered by water. But you could still see the rocks.

"Luce is so weird when she's drunk." Natsu said. He looked around for Lucy. She wasn't in his sight. He looked at the group. "Where's Lucy?" He asked. They all looked around.

"There she is!" Levy said. She pointed to a women standing on the edge of the bridge, with arms out.

**Lucy's POV**

I feel like I can fly up here. I love the breeze. It's so nice. I could feel my toes hanging over the edge. There was water down below.

"LUCY! Don't! Get off of there!" Natsu yelled coming towards me. Was I doing something wrong? I laughed he looked so weird. I want to jump into the water.

"Lucy don't do it." Levy said calmly. Don't do what? They need to be more specific.

"What you mean? I just wanted to feel the breeze." I said with a pouty face. How come they always take away the fun times? "You guys are party bummers." I said. Then I got an idea. I turned around so my back was facing the wind. "Aren't vampires fast?" I asked. The guys looked at me with a confused look.

"Well yeah we are. What does that have to do with anything?" Gray said. I smiled. I put my arms out and stepped back a little. Their eyes widened.

"Lucy! You better not!" Natsu yelled. I giggled, and looked at him. He so funny.

"Natsu catch me." I said and fell back words. I felt so free. I loved this feeling. My heart was racing, I could feel the breeze again. Weightless shoulders.

**NORMAL POV**

"Lucy! You better not!" Natsu yelled at her. She giggled. She looked at him. She smiled.

"Natsu catch me." She said. And fell back words. The last thing they could see was her hair. All the sudden Natsu was gone. He ran towards Lucy. Lucy was about to hit the water when warm hands hit her. Natsu caught her, and boy was he mad.

The rest of them ran over the side of the bridge. They saw Natsu with Lucy in his arms. They all sighed. Natsu appeared in front of them. He put Lucy down. She stumbled a little. She smiled.

"See wasn't that fun?' She said to them. They all were pissed. Natsu grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Lucy! What the hell were you think! You could have died! What if I wasn't here! You would have died!" Natsu yelled at her.

"I don't see why you're so mad. I was just having fun." She said. He shook her again.

"FUN!? Really you thought that was FUN!?' He said and kept shaking her.

"Stop shaking me I'm going to vomit." She yelled. Natsu stopped and backed up.

"Lucy did you know who much you gave me a heart attack! I swear that my heart jumped out of my body when you fell back words." He yelled at her. "Look at are friends you basically gave us all heart attacks." Natsu said. Lucy looked at them. They were all white. Lucy softened up. She stepped forward.

'Sorry guys. I didn't know. I just wanted to feel free. Mainly because you guys are always watching over me, and maybe that I don't really no myself that much. I guess I just wanted the weights off my shoulders. I'm sorry!" She said and cried a little bit.

"Lucy its ok, but just next time don't do something like that. You all had us worried." Mira said. They all nodded. Lucy smiled, and jumped around again like she was doing before.

"Geez bunny girl is like a kid that you have to watch." Gajeel said looking at Lucy running around.

"I like drunk Lucy." Cana said. "She has spunk."

"Yeah I don't. Drunk Luce, she is going to be the death of me." Natsu said while watching Lucy like a hawk. Lucy bumped into a man and fell to the ground. The rest ran up to her. She bumped into an orange haired guy. He had a t-shirt and long pants on. Natsu helped Lucy up, but he was looking at the orange haired man the whole time.

"You look familiar." She said tilting her head to look at him. I man flinched a little.

"You must be confusing me with someone." He said and walked around her. He stopped by her side.

"Watch out though. There are a lot of creeps out at night. Some might just find you." He said, and continued walking. Lucy just looked at him.

**LUCY's POV**

"Natsu I'm telling you I'm fine you can go home. I'm home nothing is going to happen." I said to him. He just looked at me.

"Lucy I'm not leaving you when you're drunk. Plus you jumped off a bridge, so yeah not leaving." He said.

'Fine stay if you want. I'm going to bed." I said and stuck out my tongue at him. I unzipped the back off my dress.

"What are you doing?!" He said to me. I looked at him. He was blushing then his face turned red. Why is his face red like that? I smirked at him. He gulped.

"Natsu why is your face to red?" I asked, I zipped my dress back up and walked over towards him. He backed up a little. He bummed into my dresser. "What's making you back up?' I asked with a smirk. I put my arms around his neck.

"Lucy, I can't." He said. I pouted. Does he not like me? "Lucy I just don't want to lose control, or take advantage of you." He said. I pulled him closer. His eyes were fighting it I could see it. I smirked. I rubbed up and down his abs. He moaned. My smirk got bigger. My hands moved over his chest, biceps, abs. He let out another moan. I felt lips hit mine.

I could feel my back being pushed into the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Causing him to push me father into the wall. His hands on my thighs moving farther up my leg and pack to my knees. The kiss was hot. Are tongues played with each other's. Next thing I knew Natsu was on top of me on my bed. He hovered over me. My legs on either side of him. His hands roamed over my body finding every curve. I moaned in his mouth. I could feel him grip my thigh tighter. One hand was under my back. He stopped kissing me. And went down to my jawline kissing all the way down to my neck. He sucked on it biting it. I arched my back, he was able to unzip my dress. It slid right off. Natsu got up and took off his vest. He was so hot. I was now in my undergarments. That didn't stop him. He came back down on me. His kissed my lips and went back to my neck. He made another love bite. I moaned when he did. His hands were going for my bra. I could feel him lick my neck all the way up to my jaw. He was about to undo my bra.

He jumped off of me. He was all the way across my room breathing heavy, so was I.

"Lucy I don't want to do this to you." He said. He had wide eyes. He was huffing. Is chest moving up and down in a slow big motion.

"Natsu-"

"I almost lost it. Besides your drunk I can't do this to you. I love you too much to do this to you." He said he walked back over. "Just go to bed." He said I nodded. I went under the covers with him. He put his arm around my waist. We fell asleep like that.

**AUTHORS NOTES: **

Sorry that nothing really big happened this chapter.

**_I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL_**


	8. The orange hair boy

_Lucy's Dream_

"_Loke!" I yelled. We were playing hide and seek. I looked all around but couldn't him. I looked up at a tree. I could see someone moving._

"_Found you!" I yelled and at the tree. An orange hair boy jumped down. It was high jump but he was fine with it. _

"_Lucy! You were supposed to find Sting first." He pouted. I got a bit ticked off._

"_Stop being a poor sport. Help me look." I stated and walked around. I looked through all the bushes and everything. I was about to leave the forest but a man blocked my path. He was really tall, considering I was 5. He had a crazy look in his eyes. He licked his lips. _

"_There's the girl we need." He said in a creepy voice. He started to walk towards me. I tumbled back. _

"_Get away!" I yelled. He laughed, and licked his lips again. I crossed my arms in front of me. He was about to touch me. Someone jumped in front of me. It was a kid my age with blonde hair. He had shorts and a t-shirt on. _

"_Sting!" I yelled. He looked at me and back at the man. _

"_Leave her alone now!" Sting yelled. The man laughed. _

"_What is a little kid like you going to do?" The man said. I heard something move in the tree. Loke jumped and landed on the man's head. The man fell to the ground, but got back up. How come he's not hurt when Loke fell on him? The man laughed. _

"_You guys must be her brothers. They told me about your family." The man said. What does he mean told him about our family? _

"_Shut it." Sting yelled. _

"_Who are you? What do you want?" Loke yelled. The man looked at him. _

"_Simple I need her, you must know why?" He said with smirk as he pointed to me. I could hear Loke and Sting growl. They ran at him, the man just hit them aside like they were nothing._

"_Loke! Sting!" I yelled, and backed up into a tree. My head hit the tree. The man was walking towards me. His eyes were red. He was about to touch me I closed my eyes. I was far away from the man. I could see him in the distance. I was up in a tree. How did I get here? I looked around. Loke and Stingy were still fighting with the man. But wasn't I over there? I'm so confused. I looked over at them. The man hit Loke and sent him flying in the distance. The guy grabbed Sting and picked him up. He trough Sting over his shoulder. _

"_Change of planes. You'll be coming with us." The man said. Sting kept hitting his back. I could see that sting had red eyes. How did he? I could see Loke get up slowly he was going to run up to Sting but Sting shook his head. _

"_Watch after Lucy. Protect her for the both of us. I will be back." He said his voice disappeared. I started to cry. "Sting." I said. _

**LUCY's POV**

I shot up. I was crying in my sleep. Sting?! Loke?! My brothers?! I must have been a dream right. But it feels like I happened. I don't get it. I was about to get out of bed. I felt something keep me down. I looked under the covers. Natsu had his arms wrapped around my waist. It was kind of cute. But why am I only in my undergarments? What happened yesterday? Did Natsu and I? My whole face turned red. We didn't, did we? I felt hands move off of me Natsu sat up next to me. He rumbaed his eyes, and yawned.

"Morin babe." He said. I looked at him he was shirtless. He could see that I looked worried. "Lucy I know what you're thinking and no. I would never do that to you. I love you too much to hurt you." He said. I sighed in relief. I got up out of bed, I grabbed my clothes.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked. I gave him a stupid face

"Duh, we have school. Let's go." I said. I felt pain hit my head. "I might take a couple pills to." I said he laughed.

"Yeah, I have no idea what you did to us yesterday." Natsu said. What is that supposed to mean.

After hearing what everyone said about me yesterday I was completely shocked. Why would I do that?

"Sorry guys I didn't know I was like that." I said back, my sweat dropped. They all looked at me.

"You know you're really weird when you're drunk. You're like a little kid running around." Levy said. Like a little kid. That reminds me of my dream with Loke and Sting. Was it really real? Or was it fake? Did I really have 2 brothers? I mean that kid did look a lot like the one in the picture in my room. Wait! The picture in my room?! The letter! It said it was from L. Could that be Loke? He had a picture that he gave me. It is him. I need to go back to my house, and get that photo.

I stood up and left them. I could hear them call my name.

"Lucy where are you going?!" Natsu yelled. I looked back but kept running.

"It makes sense! The vision, the letter, L!" I said I turned around and ran faster. They kept up with me.

I went into my room. I pulled everything apart to find the letter, and photo's. My friends were behind me watching me pull my room apart. I found the pictures. I just need the letter.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Levy asked. I didn't look at her.

"I need to find that letter." I said.

"Why do you need it?" Mira asked. I went through my papers I threw them on the floor. I looked at them.

"I know who the boy is." I said. I could feel them just staring at me. "He's my brother." I said without looking at them. I finally found the letter. Natsu grabbed my shoulders.

"How do you know? How come he didn't tell you?!" Natsu asked me. He got a bit mad.

"That's what I'm going to find out." I said. I walked out my house and headed towards the woods. They followed right behind me.

We were deep in the forest. I stepped over a log. I looked up at the trees. He would always hide in the tress, so he might be here.

"Loke!" I yelled. Nothing. I yelled his name over and over.

"I think bunny girls lost it." Gajeel said.

"No he's just not coming out." I said I walked over to Erza. "Erza can I have you knife." I asked. She handed me the knife. This might get him to come out.

"Loke! You better come out." I said. Nothing, but the leaves fell. I know he up there. I gently cut my arm across. Blood come out slowly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Erza yelled. I didn't look at her.

"Loke! You better come out now!" I yelled.

"Luce are you crazy?!" Natsu yelled. I put my hand up.

"Fine Loke you want to play it that way." I said as I held the knife right above my belly button.

"Loke you better come out." I gripped the knife tighter.

I was about to push in, but someone grabbed the knife out of my hand. He threw it at a tree. It landed in the tree. I looked up it was and orange hair guy. He looked pissed as fuck.

"Are you fuckin kidding me right now? There are other vampires here and you just cut your arm. Not to mention you were going to kill yourself?!" He yelled at me.

"So it really is you." I said. I covered up my wound. His fangs came out. He bit his wrist, he held it out to me. I felt a hand pull me back. It was Natsu. He was glaring at Loke. Loke just laughed.

"Don't worry it won't turn her." He said.

"How come?" Erza asked, she was right next to Natsu.

"Well it's kind of a long story." Loke said. Natsu looked at him.

"We've got time." He said. Loke looked at him then too me.

"Fine. But I need to heal that before others come." Loke said. Natsu growled. Loke sighed. "The hunter can hold a knife to my neck, and if something happens to her she can kill me ok?" He said. Erza got the knife from the tree and walked back over.

"If this is some kind of trick-" She started to yell.

"No trick, but I will warn you she will faint." Loke said. Wait what! What are they saying? I thought when humans drink vampire blood they become them. I don't want to be one! There was movement in the trees. Loke growled.

"I need to do it now! There coming! They can smell her!" Loke yelled at us. He looked at Natsu. Natsu was glaring at him. I could see Natsu look up at the trees. He growled. He looked back at Loke.

"If you are lying I will kill you. If I see any struggle I will end you." Natsu said. Loke nodded. He grabbed my wrist. He held his wrist in front of my mouth. Erza put a knife right on his neck. Loke smirked. His blood hit my mouth. His other hand held the back of my head, forcing me to drink it. But he never hurt me. I felt the pain on my arm leave. I looked at my arm the cut was getting smaller and eyes started to close. Everything was getting heavy. I fell.

**NORMAL POV**

Loke gave Lucy his blood. Her wound started to heal. The other stood there with amazement. How is it doing that? Lucy started to close her eyes. Loke stopped. He gently picked her up. Natsu was still glaring at him. Loke walked over to him. Loke held Lucy out towards him.

"Here. I know you still don't trust me. I can see it in your eyes. Besides you love her, so I know I can trust you with her." Loke said. Natsu took Lucy right away.

"How did you do that?" Levy asked. Loke looked at the ground and laughed. He started to walk away, then he stopped.

"Come with me I'll tell you everything." He said, then kept walking.

They reached a cabin in the woods. Loke entered in. The rest of them followed consciously. Natsu held onto Lucy the whole time. It was a big place. There was a kitchen to the right, and a couch to the left. Loke pointed on the couch.

"You can set her down there." He said. Natsu hesitated at first but then did so. Everyone looked at him.

"Well you going to tell us how you know Lucy? And how your blood can heal her not turn her?" Gray said in rude way. Loke just laughed.

"Well, it all started when she was born." He said. They looked at him confused. "Ok, I'll give you the full story." He stated. "You might want to sit down, it's kind of long." Loke said. They just stared at him. Loke took in a deep breath.

"Well first it's was me and my brother Sting. Sting was older than me by a year. We came from a vampire family. I'm sure you're familiar with that?" Loke asked. He nodded. "Well it was us and are parents, they were both vampires. Their names were Elizabeth and Ricker. They were a young couple. We were a happy family, nothing wrong at all. I remember mother telling us that she was pregnant with a girl this time. Sting and I were so excited to have a baby sister." He said and sat down. "Once mother gave birth to her, we were all shocked. Her name was Lucy." They all looked at Lucy.

"But Lucy isn't a vampire." Levy said.

"Exactly, We were shocked because of that. We tried everything to turn her into one, but nothing worked. We would feed her all are blood at once but nothing ever changed. She was still normal, still human. We gave up after that. We figured it would be best if she didn't know what we were. So were grew up acting normal around her. Sting and I always played with her. Even though she wasn't one of us she was still are baby sister. We never loved her less." Loke looked at them. "But the weird thing is, is that. We never were attracted to her blood. It was like we couldn't smell her or something. Maybe it's a family thing, I don't know. One day she got hurt and blood was on her knee. We thought it would be best not be near her, but we helped her with it. We weren't losing control. It was like it didn't affect us. Then we tried something. We gave her are blood again and the cut held up. I've never seen anything like that happen before, but she fainted. It was weird." Loke said. "Then we grew up as normal family."

"Wait what about now? How did she end up at are school? How come she can't remember her past?" Mira asked.

"One day a man came looking for her. It was just me, Sting and Lucy. Once the man found her, he was going to take her. Sting and I jumped in. We tried to fend him off. But he was a vampire too. An older one than us. We were just 6 and 8. He beat us up pretty badly. Sting moved Lucy somewhere deep in the woods. She was in a tree hidden, so the man couldn't find her. Sting came back and the man took him with him. I was going to go after him, but he told me 'no.' I remember his world to this very day _"Watch after Lucy. Protect her for the both of us. I will be back." _I did what he said. I went to find Lucy. I brought her back in the house. I looked all over for mother and father. I heard Lucy scream, so I ran too her. I went upstairs to their room, they were on the bed dead. Wood stuck in there heart. I cried. I asked myself what do I do know?" Loke stopped speaking. He took a deep breath.

"I made Lucy forget. I took away her memory of me, Sting, Mother and Father. I let her be adopted. But I never felt her alone. I was always watching over her. I was always in a tree near her house watching her every move. When her birthday came around her memories would come back. Every birthday I would make her forget again and again. Sometimes vampires would find her. I would have to move her to another place again. Make her forget about the people she lived with." He said.

"But Lucy said her parents died." Erza said. Loke looked at her.

"You must mean the Heartfillia's. They were killed by vampires. So I took Lucy and moved her here. I made it seem like they died in a car crash. She now lives with people I use to know. There vampire hunters. I told them to let her stay there and acted like her Aunt and cousin. They agreed. She started to go to school with you guys. Once I found out that there were other vampires there. I was about to take her out." Loke stopped and looked at Natsu.

"But I saw you protecting her on the streets from 2 vampires. I watched you closely. When you walked her back home you were going to bite her. I was ready to jump in but you stopped. I've never seen anything like that. It amazed me. I watched all of you closely with her." He said, looking at all of them. "I knew that I could trust you, only because she trusted you." Loke said. "And that's it. I let her stay. I let her become close to you guys. She looked so happy. I started to go and finally look for Sting. I still wonder why there after her, and where Sting is." He said. It was silent. "I know I'm the bad guy here, but I don't want her to get hurt. She's my sister. I want to keep her away from her past, and the badness." Loke said. Natsu was bit mad now.

"How could you do that?! You realized that she was upset because she could never remember anything. You caused her sadness, she felt pain because of you. She cried when you gave her that letter. Which why would you give it to her in the first place if you wanted her to never know?!" Natsu yelled at him. Loke's eyes snapped he stood up.

"I told you people are after her the first thing they would look for is me! So I wanted her to forget about me! I wanted her safe! I know I caused her sadness, OK! I know I did! I'm horrible I know that! I would rather have her safe and feel sadness. Then being in pain with vampires around her!" Loke said. Natsu just glared.

"If I may ask, then why did you send her that letter?" Gray said. Loke looked at him like he was crazy.

'I never sent her a letter." He said.

"Yes you did. On her birthday you sent her a letter." Natsu yelled. Loke looked at him confused.

"But her birthday hasn't come yet. It's not till next week." Loke said. "It's July 2." Everyone eyes were wide. Erza took the letter out of her pocket she handed it to Loke. Loke looked at it and read it. He grabbed the picture. His eyes were wide. He reached in his coat pocket. He grabbed a piece of paper. It was the same picture.

"I only have one picture of this and it's right here. I didn't send this letter. Someone else did." Loke said. "L? huh?" He said.

"Wait so why would they send her that letter?" Levy said. Loke crumbled the photo.

"Because they wanted her to find out about me." He said, his eyes were pissed. "They know that I'm here. They know where she is." Loke said.

**AUTHORS NOTES: **

Sorry this is a short chapter, but Luke is back! Where's Sting? How come there after Lucy?

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL.**


	9. Remembering

**LUCY's POV**

Loke told me everything. How could I be from a vampire family? I'm human that doesn't add up. I'm totally shocked I don't know what to think anymore. What happened to Sting? Why aren't I a vampire?

"Why am I human then? I asked stuttering. Natsu was holding my hand. We were sitting at a table. Natsu's thumb was running circles on the back of my hand. I felt conform but I was about to lose it.

"I don't know how?" Loke said. How come he did this? He said there were people after me, but. How come he didn't tell me? He could have least told me. I don't get it. I can't be from a vampire family I'm human. I never even knew vampires were real till I meant Natsu. I just don't know what to believe.

"Lucy I know that you must be confused and lost. I know that you're mad at me. I know that you might think you don't know me. But I can show you all that's happened." I looked at him he had regret in his eyes. I could see he was telling the truth. He got up went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle. It was red. He put it in front of me.

"If you want to remember everything that's been blocked. Drink that." Loke pointed at the bottle. "But if you want to forget everything about your past and me, you can just tell me and I will get rid of it." He said. I looked up at him. "Your choice." He said.

"What's in it?" Cana asked looking at it.

"It's mothers, fathers, Sting's and my blood. It's the only thing that can bring all her memories back." Loke said. Why do you have this?

'Wait so you had that in your fridge all these years?" Gajeel said. Loke nodded. "That's sick man." Loke shrugged.

"Why have you had it this long?" Mira asked.

"Incase Lucy got badly hurt, or for this very reason." Loke said. He looked at me. "Your choice." He said. Everyone looked at me. I felt pressured. Do I drink it or not? Do I really want my childhood memories back? Do I want to remember? I remember Sting being taken away but that's it. Do I need to remember my sad pass? Am I happy how I am now? I had the drink in my hand I was just looking at it. I love my life right now. I love Natsu and my friends. I know I have brothers, I know I had a vampire family, but still. I feel like I don't know anything about myself. I sighed.

"Ok just drink it." Cana said. I felt a hand hit the bottle. Cana must have hit the bottle and the liquid feel in my mouth. I drank it. "See that wasn't to hard." Cana said. I could hear them yell at her. But it was far in the distance. I could see images flowing in my head. It was of me, Loke and Sting. We were running around and playing. Mother and father came outside and joined us.

"_Sting I'm gonna catch you!" Loke shouted. Sting was in front of Loke. Loke casing him. I was behind Loke running after them. _

"_In your dreams Loke." Sting yelled. I laughed. But they were somehow going faster and faster. How are they running that fast? _

"_Guys wait up!" I yelled. They didn't listen to me. I got an idea I'll make them come. I looked at the river and jumped in. I acted like I was drowning. "Sting, Loke!" I yelled in a panic voice. They must have heard me because they were in front of me by the shore. They looked worried. I reached my hand out. They both grabbed onto it. I smirked and pulled them into the water. They fell in I laughed. _

"_Lucy! That wasn't funny!" Sting yelled. I still laughed. _

"_Yeah we thought you actually needed help!" Loke yelled. I still laughed. They splashed me with water. I splashed them back. Mother and Father come and took us all home. _

I smiled at that memory. I saw many different images now. One was my birthday, they were all celebrating it. Then a familiar memory. The man was caring Sting away. Loke found me in the tree. He took me back to the house.

"_Mother! Father!" Loke yelled. I walked around the house. I went upstairs to their room. A man was on top of Mother he wood stuck in her chest. Father was in the room. He was on the ground covered in blood. A wooden stick in his heart. I cried. "F-father." I said. The man looked at me. "M-mother." I said again. He smirked at me. _

"_See you in the future sweetie." The man said and vanished. I screamed. Loke finally came up stairs. He saw everything. I fell to the ground crying. Loke came over, he hugged me. He looked into my eyes. _

"_Lucy I need you to forget this. Forget our family. Forget me, mother, father, and Sting." Loke said to me, his eyes were red. I nodded. _

Loke was right. He did make me forget. I could see latter on when I was with other families, and vampires came he made me forget again. Every time. He would tell me he same thing over and over again.

"_You need to forget about them. They died in a car crash." _He said that to me every time. I cried, it was so sad. It was my past. But I loved it. I loved my mother and father. I loved Loke and Sting. Sting?! Oh my god. Where is he? I feel like I just woke up. I remember everything. I looked at Loke. He was studying me.

"Lucy what did you see?" Levy asked. I took a breath.

"I remember everything. Mother and Father had wooden sticks in there heart. Sting being taken away. Loke blocking my memory-" I stopped there. "That man standing over mother and father." I said. Loke shot up. He slammed his hands on the table. I jumped back.

"What Man!?" He yelled. He was staring at me.

"I don't know. He held a wooden stick in mother's chest. I didn't get a good look he vanished." I said I started to cry. Loke saw that and calmed down. I could feel Natsu's hand rubbing my thigh. "He said, '_see you in the future sweetie." _Then he just disappeared." I covered my eyes with my right hand. Some tears fell down my cheek. I closed my eyes. I saw another image. I thought Loke didn't block anymore memories. It was one where I was chained up to a wall. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and the girls were there. What is going on?

_A man walked closer to me. He was a vampire. He was about to bite my neck. Natsu grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Gray and Gajeel tried to break the chains. _

"_Shit, Ravine." Gray yelled. Their hands were burnt. More men came in a tackled them to the ground. The guy Natsu had down came up to me. _

"_Natsu let's see what you do next." He said she bit me neck. I felt pain, I could feel blood move out of my body. I felt weak. I could feel him suck up my life. The chains were the only thing holding me up. He stopped. _

"_You do taste really good." He sad and turned back to Natsu. He looked at Natsu I could see a smirk on the man's face. The man looked back at me. He bite his wrist. _

"_Natsu you know what happens when a human gets are blood don't you." He said. Natsu looked broken. The man put his wrist on my lips. He forced me to drink it. I felt pain, and heat. I could see Natsu getting up slowly, but fell back down. I man took his wrist off my lips. I felt pain. The man walked towards the door, other guys with him. Natsu got up and ripped my hands free. I could see his hands were burning from the chain. I fell to the floor, lucky for me Natsu caught me. I was in so much pain I didn't know what to do. I could see Gray and Gajeel standing right behind Natsu with worried looks. My body felt really weird. I felt on fire. I felt twists and turns. _

"_Natsu it hurts." I said barley over a whisper. I could feel a tear move down my cheek. Natsu nodded. Natsu looked behind to Gray and Gajeel. Their eyes were wide._

"_Ok, Luce I'll make the pain go way" He said to me. I nodded. Natsu pulled me up closer to him. Are faces were inches apart. His eyes were so red. His veins turned black. Natsu's fangs started to come out. I was scared. _

"_Luce do you trust me? I'm going to make the pain go away." He said. I nodded. He slowly picked me up so that I was sitting in his lap. His head was next to my bloody neck. _

"_Sorry," He whispered in my ear. I could feel him break through my skin He was doing the same thing the other man was doing. Erza, Levy, Mira, and Cana finally got over. When they saw me and Natsu they flipped out._

_Erza was about to march over towards us. Gray and Gajeel stopped her._

'_You can't." Gray said. Erza looked at him. "He's trying to take out the blood the guy gave her so she doesn't become one of us." Gray said. Erza looked scared and worried. _

"_What if he can't stop?" Levy said. _

"_I don't know." Gray said and looked down at us. _

_I could feel Natsu holding me tightly. I trust him I do. He's right the pain is going away. It was gone but, he didn't stop. I can feel him taking blood from me now. I arched my back. I gasped a little. Natsu kept taking the life out of me. I could feel myself getting weaker. _

"_Natsu, you got it all. You just need to stop." Gray said as he kneed next to Natsu. I looked up at Natsu, he looked crazy. His hair was back, eyes wide and red. I could see blood around his mouth. But he didn't stop. He just keep sucking. I can trust him. He needs to stop. I don't know how much I have left. I weakly put my hand up to his face and touch it. _

"_I trust you." I said. I feel limp. My hand hit the ground. _

_I woke up the next day. I asked Natsu so many question about him. He looked me straight in the eyes. _

"_It doesn't matter." He said. I stared at him. "You're not going to remember this. Lucy I'm not going to _allow_ you to know this." He said as he stared into my eyes. His eyes glowed bright red, brighter than before. "Lucy you're not going to remember any of this. Not going to remember about what happened to you. You're not going to remember what I can do." He said as he kept going. "All you need to remember is that we all went bowling. Had a lot of fun, ate a lot of food. You got sick and went home. That's all that happened." He said as he touched my face. A tear fell from his eye, but just one. "You went home and fell asleep. Like you're going to do now." He said. I nodded. _

I snapped out of it hearing my name.

"Luce?" Natsu asked. I looked at him. He drank my blood. I kept looking at me, like I was crazy. "You ok?' Natsu asked me.

"Since when did you drink my blood?" I asked. Maybe I should have thought that threw. Loke slammed his hands on the table breaking it.

"What!?" Loke said. His eyes were red. Erza stood up too.

"Dragneel, I'm going to kill you!" She said as she took a knife out of her pocket. She hit a button and it was 10x times bigger than before. I didn't know she had that kind of weapon. I looked at Natsu, his face was like nothing I've seen before. He looked mad, sad. He had regret in his eyes. I was going to touch his face. Loke pulled me away.

"Don't touch him." Loke said. His eyes were bright red.

"Loke you don't get it!" Levy yelled. Loke looked at her confused. "Erza don't you remember when we all went bowling!" She yelled again. Erza's eyes snapped. She put her knife away.

"My bad." She said.

"The fuck does bowling have to do with this?' Loke yelled.

"Well you see. Lucy was kidnapped by a vampire that drank her blood. Then he gave her his blood to tick off Natsu. Lucy was going to change into a vampire, but Natsu stopped it. He sucked all the bad blood out of her. So Natsu saved her that night. Loke you shouldn't be mad." Levy said. That's what happened. Loke loosened up. Natsu stood up.

"Loke should be mad." Natsu said. Everyone looked at him he hide his eyes in his bangs. "I might have saved her, but I could have killed her. I didn't stop after the bad blood left. I couldn't. Once I taste human blood I can't stop. Sure I might have saved her, but I could have killed her." Natsu said. I could tell he was mad at himself. I walked over him and hugged him. Even though he says that it's not true.

"Thank you." I said right in his ear. He tensed up.

"Luce I didn't-" He said. I stopped him. I stood back a little.

"But you did. That's all that matters." I said. I smiled at him.

**AUTHORS NOTES: **

Sorry its short. But Lucy got her memories back! Where's Sting? How come there after Lucy? What does this all mean?

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL.**


	10. New adventures

**LUCY's POV**

Now that I kind of now everything. I started to live with Loke, which was in the woods. He even joined my school. For 2 weeks he left to go find Sting or look for him. He felt Natsu in charge of me when he left. Do they think I'm some kid or something? So when Loke left Natsu stayed with me the whole time. Natsu kind of always stays with me though. He sneaks into my room at night. Loke is a very over protective brother so when he finds Natsu hear. He makes Natsu sit far away from me. Or when Natsu sleeps in my bed. If he finds us. He yells at me and kicks Natsu out the window. They get into a lot of fights though. I manly stay out of it. Natsu always walks me home and to school. Loke gets disgusted when Natsu and I hold hands, or kiss. I think it's funny to get him going. So I do it for my own self benefit. Like when we are swimming in the lake Natsu is shirtless. Which I think is so hot. You can see all his abs and everything. I would normal wear my bikini, but mister brother makes me wear shorts and a tank top.

Ever since I knew everything Natsu and I have been closer than ever. When I say closer I mean it. When Natsu sneaks into my room at night. We use to end up falling asleep but now things stared to get heated. Loke sometimes walks in on us. He gets so mad. Like what happened a couple days ago.

"_Natsu what are you doing here?" I asked. I looked out my window. Natsu was right outside it. I opened up the window. He climbed in. _

"_I didn't want to wake up mister party popper." Natsu said I laughed. I could feel Natsu hands on my hips. _

"_Natsu, Loke is here." I said. He laughed. He pulled me close to him. _

"_But Luce I just want to be with you.' He pouted. I gigged a little. Natsu squeezed my hips. I squeezed his shoulders. He laughed. _

"_Shh. Natsu Loke is here." I said, he didn't answer me back. I felt his lips smash onto mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He had me against the wall. Pushing me farther and farther into the wall. I was wearing a low cut shirt that day. Natsu had my body high up on the wall. He was kissing down my jawline, to my neck, my collar bone, then to the top of my chest. I moaned when I felt him bite above my shirt. He sucked on the bite mark, and licked it. A love bite was made. I arched my back as he made more in the area. His hands were running up and down my thigh going farther up every time. _

"_Natsu." I moaned. I tilted my head. He nibbled at me neck. We were now on the bed. He was over me. He kissed my cheek. In between kiss he said. "Luce, say my name like that again." He kissed my lips again. Are tongues played with each other. Of course his was more dominate. I could feel his hands mover under my shirt. My shirt was moved right under my bra. It showed off my stomach. His hands moved back to my thighs. He squeezed them. I moaned in his mouth. _

_Once I moaned I could hear my door slam open. Loke was standing there he was pissed off of what he was looking at. Natsu was on top of me. My shirt was right under my bra. Natsu hands were on my thighs. My hands were around his neck. _

'_Dragneel what did I tell you about touching my sister like that!" Loke yelled. Natsu sighed. _

"_That I shouldn't do it. That it's not right." Natsu said in his best Loke voice. I laughed at little. _

"_Natsu down stairs where going to have a chat! Lucy go to bed!" Loke yelled storming out of my room. Natsu and I looked at each other. _

"_Were in trouble now." I said. Natsu smiled. I let go of him._

"_I guess so." He said and got off of me. He quickly gave me a passionate kiss. "Love you." He said and walked out the door. I just laughed. _

"_Yeah love you too." I said to myself. _

I laughed at the memory. It was only a couple days ago. I don't know what Loke told Natsu but nothing changed really. He still walks me home from school and to school. Natsu stays after school too. We sit and watch TV together. We even cuddle on the couch. I think it's cute. I think he's cute and sweet. Loke really sees that I love him, so he lets us cuddle and kiss and hold hands. But that's all. He doesn't want us to make out or anything. It might just be because he's my brother. I think it's funny.

When he goes out of town now. He still lets Natsu watch me, but someone else as to be with us. He mainly picks Erza because she's the same way. Except Natsu's more scared of her than Loke. I was broken away from my thoughts. Gray must have asked me a question. We were at lunch, and Loke was with us since he started going to school her with us. He wants to spend more time with me.

"Sorry Gray what did you say?" I asked. He looked at me mad.

"I said how is it like living with Loke again?" He asked. That's a weird question. I looked at Loke he was looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Um.. It's weird I guess. I don't know I feel like it's normal." I said rubbing the back of my head. Cana smirked.

"That's not what I heard." Cana said. We all looked at her. "I hear that Loke and Natsu get into fights all the time." She said. Everyone looked at me, Loke and Natsu. I gigged a little.

"That's not completely true." I said. Cana smirked.

"Natsu, Loke. What do you guys fight about?" Cana said in a creepy voice. They both glared at each other. Loke stood up and pointed at Natsu.

"This pervert can't keep his hands off my sister." Loke yelled. I blushed and sighed a little. Natsu stood up.

"Yeah. Well Lucy tells me that you bring home a new girl every night." Natsu yelled. I sighed again.

"That's not the point. You shouldn't be like that with her." Loke yelled. Natsu clenched his fist.

"And you shouldn't be like that every night." Natsu yelled. I stood up.

"Will you guys just calm down." I said nicely. The both glared at me.

"NO!" They yelled at me, and glared back at each other. That's enough of this fight. I grabbed both of their heads. I slammed their heads into each other. They both fell on the table. I was pissed.

"Lucy what the hell." Loke said getting up, with hand on his head.

"Luce, och." Natsu stated. I glared at both of them.

"Loke! Natsu and I are dating, so we can be like that. I get it that you're protective but still chill." I said Loke nodded Natsu laughed. I looked at Natsu. "Natsu! Loke has his own hobbies in his life. I'm his sister I don't care how he acts were family. So don't go saying stuff like that out loud. Got it!" I said with a glair. He nodded. "Good now you to say you're sorry." I said.

"Sorry Loke. I guess I was a bit rude." Natsu said. He extended his hand to him Loke took.

"It's fine. I probably was a bit too protective anyway, but what can I saw she's my baby sister." Loke said. They shook hands and nodded. They all sat down. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Damn bunny girl. I didn't know you had it in you." Gajeel said to me. Erza gave me a big huge I almost died.

"So proud of you Lucy." Erza said. I was chocking.

"Yeah Lucy. You could almost be a vampire hunter." Levy said. Erza dropped me. I looked up her face was lit up. Like the outdoors during Christmas. She picked me up by my shoulders. She shook me.

"Lucy, we could take you with us tomorrow. Your first vampire hunt." She said with amazement in her eyes. I gulped. Vampire hunt? I felt someone grab my shoulders and pulled me away from Erza.

"No. No. No! No way in hell am I letting her around any other vampires or even fight them!" Loke said right into Erza's eyes.

"For once I couldn't agree more with her flirty brother." Natsu said. Loke gave him a look.

"Hey I'm not that-" He was cut off.

"Think about it we could teach her to defend herself." Mira said.

"Yeah besides aren't there vampires after her in the first place." Cana said. Levy jumped up and down.

"So she need to learn how to protect herself." Levy said. "Lucy welcome to the hunting group." Levy tackled me.

"You know I've always wanted to see how you guys hunt." Gajeel said. Gajeel and Gray looked at each other and nodded. "Were in." They said. Wait! Vampire hunting?!

"Um, Do I really need to go?" I asked. Erza laughed.

"Oh please Lucy. It will be fun. I can teach you everything I know." She said with puppy dog eyes. I softened up.

"I-"

"No way in hell is Lucy going!" Natsu yelled. Erza looked at him and sighed.

"What if I say you guys can come." She said. Loke and Natsu looked at her confused.

"You want us vampires to come with you on a vampire hunt?" Loke said. Erza nodded.

"I mean we could us your help. That way the mission will get done faster. Plus we think Lucy should know how to fight, and defend herself if vampires are after her. Because one day we won't be around her when it happens." Erza said. Loke and Natsu sighed. Levy got up off of me.

"Great let's go now!" Levy said and pulled me along. Why do I have a feeling this won't end up good.

"All right Lucy time to choose your weapon." Erza said. We at my house in the forest. She rolled out a mat. It had knives, bombs, arrows, guns, wooden sticks, water guns. I was so lost.

"Um, what are these?" I asked. She laughed at me.

"There weapons." She said. I was confused. "You didn't think that we killed vampires with are hands did you?" I shook my head. "Good." She said, she picked up one that looked like a bomb. "This is a ravine bomb. You pull the trigger here and through it. Since its ravine, it will make the vampires weaker." She said. Next she picked up the water gun. "This is full of holy water. It makes vampires weak like ravine. But we use it to get information." She said.

"Um, you kind of information? How did you use it to get information?" I asked.

"Well Lucy, we torture them. Sometimes we have to go after gangs of vampires and if we only find one then we use this to get are answers." Erza said with no emotion. Oh my god all my friends are sick! She picked up the gun. "This has wooden bullets in it. It's there number one weakness. We shoot wooden bullets at them. So there not able to move that fast." She said.

"But that would make anyone move slowly." I said. Erza smiled she pointed the gun and the guys who were not paying attention. "Watch." Is all she said. "Hey guys! Dodge" She yelled. They all looked at her. Her eyes were wide. They all ran for it. Erza was moving the gun slowly. She aimed and shot. The bullet hit Gajeel in the leg. You could see him move now. He yelled. Erza turned back to me. "See." She said. I had wide eyes. I looked back at Gajeel he was getting up slowly. He pulled the wooden bullet out of his leg. He walked it off. I sighed seeing that he was fine.

"This is a wooden stick. Just put it right through their heart. Then there dead." She said. She held the wooden pointy stick. She then picked up the arrows. "I suppose you know what to do with this." Erza said. I nodded. "Good. Then all we have left is the knife. You get your own knife." She handed me the knife. "Each knife has ravine on it. So if you cut them they will be hurt." Erza stated. "There's a button on the side that you click when the vampire is near you. But you have to let them think that you just have a knife. Let them come closer then hit the button, and bam there dead." Erza yelled I jumped back a little. "So that' all you nedd to know right now. Got it?' Erza said. I'm so lost. I nodded. "Good." She said.

"Oh don't forget. The knife you hold. Its shows your personality when you push the button. You can't change the weapon you get. It's yours forever." Levy said. So this knife shows me. I looked at it. Then back at the hunters.

"What is yours?" I said. They all smirked.

"Well you've seen mine." Erza said she hit the button on her knife. It changed into a sword. It was so long and graceful when she moved it.

"Erza might have a sword, but watch this." Mira said. She hit the button on her knife, it turned into a a long pole. She hit one more button at the head of one pole was 3 sharp ends. It kind of looked like a pitch fork but bigger and looked really heavy.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Cana said. She hit her button it was a double ax sword. Each end had a big ax on it.

"Lucy you're going to love this." I looked at Levy. Hers turned into a pole like Mira's. She push the button again there was a sharp long knife, it came out of the pull.

"Why can't we have cool weapons?" I heard Natsu pout.

"Idiot were vampires, we don't need stupid weapons. Were too badass." Gray said. I laughed a little. I can't believe these weapons there just so. I can't think of anything to say. I'm just standing there like an idiot. All the girls smirked at me. They put their weapons away.

"Well Lucy you try." I looked at them and then back down at the knife in my hand. Are they sure?

"Come on it won't kill you." Cana said. I looked at it again. I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, and hit the button. There was a lot of light coming from it. I opened my eyes I couldn't see that well because of the light. It was so bright. I felt pain on my hands. It burned them. It hurt a lot. I dropped the weapon. Once it hit the floor the light stopped. It was still a knife. I looked at my hands. My eye widened. It did burn me.

"Lucy why did you drop it?" Levy asked. I looked at them. They were looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Did you not see the light?" I asked. They shook their heads. But it was so bright.

"You were just standing there looking at it then dropped it." Mira said. But I saw a light, and then it burned my hands. I looked back down at my hands they were all bloody and had cuts on them.

"But there was a light, and then my hands." I said and kept looking at my hands. Someone got up and took my hands in there's. I looked up it was Natsu. He looked at my hands with wide eyes.

"Lucy, happened?" He asked. He looked at them.

"It burned my hands." I said. He looked into my eyes. Everyone came over.

"Lucy, how did it burn you?" Erza asked. I shrugged.

"Well sometimes the weapon doesn't work the first time." Erza said. Natsu washed off the blood on my hands. It was just a big cut on each hand. Levy was going to put a badge on it. Loke stopped her.

"If we're going vampire hunting they will smell her. It would be best to just get rid of the cut." He said. They nodded. He bit his wrist, and put in on my lips. I swallowed it. My legs got heavy, I fell. Natsu caught me.

**NORMAL POV**

"We forgot she faints after that." Gray said.

"Well it is a long travel to the place we need to be." Erza said. They all looked at her.

"Where is that?" Natsu asked.

"France." Erza said. They all just looked at her. The girls started walking. "You coming out not?" She said. They guys started walking.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

What will happen on Lucy's adventure? What will happen as Natsu and Lucy grow closer and closer. Where the story take it's self as they all head to France?

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL.**


	11. Your coming with us

**LUCY's POV**

What happened my head hurts? I opened my eyes. I was in a car? Why am I in a car? I looked around. Natsu was next to me. I looked at him he was sleeping. His head was back, his eyes were closed. His hand was on the middle my thigh. I was leaning against the car door. Natsu sat on the other side in the back. In the front was Loke driving, and Erza was in the front seat next to him. I looked behind me too see, Mira, Levy, and Cana in the back. We were in a big car. Like a shuttle. Behind them was Gray and Gajeel. Mira and Levy were resting their heads on each other they were asleep. Cana was drinking something out of her bottle staring out the window. Gray and Gajeel were both watching a movie. I sighed I stretched and yawned. Where are we? I looked at Loke in the rearview mirror he had sun glasses on. Now that you mention it, it's pretty bright. I looked out the window. We were driving over a lake. The sun was high in the sky.

"Where are we?" I asked. Loke moved his head to look at me in the rearview mirror. He smiled.

"Well look at you miss sleepy." He said. I just looked at him.

"What you mean? I asked.

"Well you were out for a long time." He said, putting on his signal to get into the right lane.

"How long?" I said. I remember being in the woods, looking at weapons. Then that bright light, and the burning on my hands. Loke gave me his blood. That's it.

"Just 5 hours maybe." He said.

"How did we end up here?" I asked.

"Well the hunt is in France. So well decided to make it a road trip." Cana said. I nodded.

"That means were going to have so much fun Lucy!" Levy said. She hugged me from the back of the chair. It hurt a bit.

"Might as well start now!" Cana said she handed me a beer. Natsu grabbed it before I could.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Natsu said and took the beer himself.

"Remember last time what happened when she drank. Cana?" Mira said. I just scratched the back of her head. I still can't believe I did that.

"What happened last time?" Loke said. He was looking at us in the rearview mirror. He looked worried.

"Well you see Lucy. Kind of gets-" Levy said but was interrupted.

"Bunny girl is kid, when she's drunk. You have to watch her constantly." Gajeel said, I looked at him. I'm not a kid.

"Yeah she jumped off a bridge that night." Erza said. Loke just laughed. Why is he laughing?

"I wouldn't be shocked by that." He said. We all stared at him. What is that supposed to mean?

"How come?" Natsu asked. Loke looked at him.

"Well Lucy would always do stuff like that when we were little. One time she acted like she was drowning, just so Sting and I would stop running. We came back to her to help her, but she pulled us into the water. We yelled at her, but she didn't even care she just laughed the whole time." Loke said with a smile. "Another time was when we were being babysit. Lucy hated the sitter, she would always watch her. So Lucy crawled out of the window in are room. She went climbed up to the roof. She would stand up there and to handstands, and stuff like that. The sitter would freak out. Sting and I would freak out too, but we knew she was fine. After that we always went up there." Loke said to Natsu.

"Geez bunny girl." Gajeel said.

"What? I guess I wanted some adventure in my life." I defended. Loke laughed. I looked at him.

"I just think it's funny that. You were always the one to do dangerous things, but the rest of us were the ones that can't get hurt as easy as you." Loke said. I smiled at him.

"Whatever." I said. Loke handed me some sunglasses. I took them and put them on.

"Geez bunny girl do you think your cool or something?" Gajeel said. I stuck out my tongue at him. Everyone got into a big argument about who looks the coolest with sunglasses. It was down between Loke, Gray, and Natsu. It lasted about a couple more hours. Loke told us that were going to stop to get some food.

"All right guys were here." Loke said as he pulled into a parking space. As soon as he did, it was battle to get out of the car, except for Erza and Loke they were in the front. Lucky for me I opened my door and pretty much dived out. The people in the back climbed over each other to get out. You could hear punching and swearing. I walked to the other side. They were all in a pile. I laughed. Loke and Erza were right next to me.

"Guys really is it that hard to wait." Loke said. People were staring at us like we were crazy. It felt really hot here. I need to change my clothes.

"Loke can I have the keys I want to change my clothes it hot here." I said. Loke looked at me. What I backed my clothes before I left, he grabbed them right? His face turned into a fake smile.

"Listen Lucy, I kind of forgot your bag." Loke said. I looked at him. I gave him my death look. I laughed I still had my hand out.

"Loke stop joking give me the keys." I said he backed up about 10 feet. I giggled.

"Lucy, just borrow my clothes we can get you knew ones later." Erza said. I sighed but nodded. Loke threw Erza the keys. We went to the back. I looked through all the clothes. I picked out shorts a black tang top, and a red flannel.

"Lucy if you're going to wear those you need this." Erza said.

She handed me a red bandanna. I took it. I held into the restroom area. I set the clothes on the ground. I took off mine and put hers on. I walked out of the stall. I looked really hot. I had on shorts that showed off my legs. The tang top stopped a little bit above my belly button. The flannel went down to wear my shorts stopped. I put the bandanna in my hair like a ribbon. I tied my hair in a braid behind the bandanna. I looked at myself. I smiled and walked out.

Even one else was probably back be the car. I went to go up and order me own. Everyone was giving me looks especially guys. They would wink at me. I would roll my eyes. I ordered my chopped salad.

"Hey miss will you come sit with us." A man said. He looked about my age. He had purple hair. He wore shorts and a t-shirt. I sighed and ignored him.

"Oh come on babe don't be like that." The other guy said. He had a cigarette in his mouth. Smoke coming out when he talked.

"No. Thank you." I said. The guy with the cigarette smirked.

"But that wasn't a question." He said.

"Well I'm not going either way so, go away." I said, my salad came. I took it and walked out to the car the followed behind me.

"Miss I would hate to let that nice ass go to waste." He purple haired guy said. They jumped in front of me. "You will come with us. You are going to leave your friends and come with us." The man with the cigarette said to me. What the hell is he talking about? He smirked at me. He came closer I slapped him. He look shocked.

"Go to hell." I said to him. I took off. I could see my friends in the distance. For some reason the guys were standing outside the shuttle. I looked at them.

"Why are you guys just standing there?" I asked. Natsu was drinking water, he spit it out when he saw me. He chocked a bit on the water. Gray and Gajeel smirked at me. Loke just looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked. Natsu stared at me. He started to walk towards me. Loke punched him in the side of the face.

"Don't even think about it Dragneel!" Loke yelled at Natsu. Loke turned to me. "Put a shirt on will yah?" He yelled.

"I do have a shirt on!" I yelled back. Loke shook me.

"You're showing off to much skin! People are giving you looks. Guys are giving you looks! I don't even want your boyfriend to give you looks like that!" Loke yelled to me as he pointed at Natsu. I looked around. Guy were giving me looks. I don't really care what they think.

"Loke, it's just a look chill." I said. I walked around him and helped Natsu up. He took my hand.

"Lucy when did you get food?" Mira asked.

"Well I thought all of you got food already so. Yeah." I said. Cana smirked when she saw me.

"Lucy love the outfit." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks, but why were you guys in there?" I asked.

"Oh we wanted to change into cooler clothes too. So we made the guys wait out here before they could change." Mira said. I guess that makes sense.

"So now that were done we are going to grab some food." Levy said. The girls went to grab food. I guess the guys went in the shuttle to change. I might as well should wait out here. I leaned against the van. I opened my salad. I felt a hand cover my mouth. They pushed me into the van. I looked at the person. It was the cigarette man, and the purple haired guy. The man had his hand over my mouth I dropped my salad.

"Listen closely. You want to come with us." He said. I shook my head I bit his hand. But he put another on over my mouth to stop me from yelling. He looked at me from head to toe.

"The neckless." The purple haired guy said. He man looked at my neckless. Wait! They must be. He ripped the neckless of my neck. He looked at me right in the eyes. Natsu! I tried to yell his name but I couldn't. The man smirked.

"You want to come with us. Forget your friends, you want to come with the two of us." The man said into my eyes. I felt confused. I don't get it for some reason I wanted to go with him. I nodded.

"When I take my hand off your mouth, don't scream just come with us." He said. I nodded again. He took his hand off my mouth I did as I was told. He started to walk I followed him without question. I wanted to go with him.

**NORMAL POV**

"Finally I can get out of the stupid car." Gray said. The guys all walked out?

"Where's Lucy?" The girls asked they were walking back. The guys looked around.

"We thought she was with you?" Gray said. The girls shook their heads.

"She wasn't with you guys?" Levy asked.

"Then were is she?" Loke thought. Natsu looked at the ground her salad was there. All spread out. He stepped closer he saw something shinny. He touched it his hand burned. He looked at it closely.

**NATSU'S POV**

I looked around I saw her salad on the ground. Wait there's something else. It was shinny. I touched it my hand burned. I took my hand away. Wait! Burned?! I looked at the object it was a red silver neckless I gave her. I told her never to take that off, so vampires can't make her do things she doesn't want to. It looks ripped. The chain was broken. Someone ripped it off. It has to be a vampire. Otherwise why would they rip it off? I was pissed. First Lucy is gone. Then she's with other vampires, and now they can control her. I grabbed the neckless even though it burned. I didn't care, I need my Lucy. I turned to them.

"You guys ready to hunt." I said, I had a smirk on my face I hid my eyes. They looked at me confused. I showed them the neckless. "Because I am." I said.

**LUCY's POV**

I woke up, I'm chained to a bed. My clothes are ripped a lot. I feel like I got hit by a bus. My legs and arms are chained down to a bed. I can't even move them one bit. I remember walking away with someone. My neckless shit! I need to get out of here now! The door opened. I couldn't see the person they shut the door behind them.

"Your new here, you already smell good." He said he was on top of me. I was going to hit him, but I can't move because of the chains. "I'm going to have fun with you." He said. He kissed my lips. He hit my stomach which caused me to open my mouth. His tongue entered in. I could feel him move up my shirt. Where the hell am I? He stopped kissing me.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly. He looked me right into the eyes. He smirked.

"Love bite. Sweetheart." He said. He kissed my neck I arched my back. He smirked. I felt his fangs brake my skin. I cried in pain. He sucked on my blood. His hands grabbed my boobs, squeezing them and playing with them. I cried in pain. It didn't stop after that. He took himself out of my neck. He ripped open my shirt. He removed my bra. He smirked, his mouth covered my nipple. I arched my back even higher. I cried out. His other hand squeezed my other boob. He sucked on my boob. I could feel his tongue play with my nipple. He stopped, his fangs come out again. He bite right above my right breast. I want this to end.

"Please. Stop," I cried out. The man never stopped he kept sucking more blood from me. I screamed.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

What happened to Lucy? Where is she? What's going to happen? Will her friends ever find her?


	12. Is the pain ever gone in the end?

**NORMAL POV**

"I don't get it we looked everywhere." Levy said, she sat down. They stopped at a hotel when they found out Lucy was gone. It's been about a week. They've found every vampire near but nothing. Right now even one is sitting in the room. Natsu keeps losing it. Loke helps him out, but Natsu just snaps. Loke isn't having the best time either. He blames everything on him. Everyone has been down.

Gray came through the door holding a guy. He through the guy on the floor.

"Tell them what you told me." Gray said the man. The guy stood up.

"There's this club in the forest, It's called Love Bite, if you're looking for a hot girl she might be there." The man said. Natsu stood up, they all walked over to him.

"What makes you say a hot girl is there?" Erza asked. The man looked up at her and smirked.

"Well it's were us vampires, go and have a drink and sex basically." The man said. The girls gave him disgusting looks.

"Have you been there recently?" Gray asked. The man stood up.

"Well yeah, free blood, and it's fresh too. They have all kind of hot girls there to drink from. They just got this new girl recently. Her blood is the best I've ever tasted." The man said. Natsu slammed him into the wall. He held the man by the neck.

"What does she look like?" Natsu asked in a deep voice.

"I don't know, it was dark in the room." He said. Natsu clenched his neck tighter. "Blonde hair, um. Brown eyes, she had on a red bandanna." He said. Everyone knew he was talking about Lucy.

"Where is this club?" Erza said, pulling Natsu away so the man is able to talk. Once Natsu got off of him. He rubbed his neck.

"Near the edge of town, only vampires allowed." The man said. He looked at the pink haired boy. He smirked. "I get it, you like that girl." He said. You could see Natsu tense up. "Too bad for you." He said to Natsu. He was walking towards the door.

"You know her blood is the best I've ever had. I almost couldn't stop, she was just so hot. The funny thing is, is that she begged me to stop. She even cried." The man said. Natsu broke free of Erza. He held the man against the wall, by the neck. "She begged me to stop." The man said. Natsu had his hand around the man's heart grabbing it ready to rip it out. "Is your name Natsu? Because she mumbled that name a few times. When I going ruff with her." Right after the man said. Natsu ripped his heart out of his body. He dropped it to floor. Everyone was shocked by his actions. Loke seemed unfazed. Loke walked up to Natsu he set his hand on his shoulder. They looked at each other and nodded. They looked back at Gray and Gajeel they nodded to them.

**LUCY's POV**

I don't know how long it's been. It feels like forever. 3 guys would come in a day. They would bite me suck on me, play with my body. I cried every time. After they left. Women would come in a change my clothes. I mainly wore shorts and a shirt that showed my breast and stomach. They would give me water and feed me. I hated it here. The women who helped me out were being controlled. It sucked I wanted to leave. I hate it here. I've been bitten every wear. My legs, stomach, neck, chest, arms, wrist, feet. I cry every time. Some come in here to just have sex, and they do. I've been raped so many times I've lost count. I want Natsu here. He would never do things like this. I want him to get me out. The door opened. But I thought it was still afternoon. Maybe not.

Someone crawled on top of me. He kissed me. His hands moved down my legs and back up. His head moved down to my neck, bite it. I arched me back.

"Stop. I'm done." I said, the man laughed.

"It's ok, I won't be that rough. If you're a good girl to me." He said. His hands slid my shorts down, I felt his fingers under my panties. His finger went in me hard. I arched my back even higher. I cried in pain. He smirked. He pumped his fingers in and out of me over and over again. Every time was harder and harder. He kissed his way down to my legs. His fingers would still slam into me. I hated every minute of it. I could feel him take his fingers out. He moved his head back up towards me. He hit a button on the bed which moved my legs for me. That's how it works. I'm just a puppet here, nothing more. They can control me. He put two fingers in front of me.

"Suck." He commanded. I shook my head no.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him. He laughed. His eyes were right in front of me.

"Listen you're going to suck on my fingers. Youre going to make me love it." He stated. Here goes the mind control again. All I did was nodded. I had no control over my body. "Open your mouth." He demanded. I did like he said. His two fingers went into my mouth. I sucked and did everything he said. I hated the taste. But he loved it. I feel weak for letting guys like him control me. He took his fingers out of my mouth and slammed them into me. I cried out in pain.

"I told you to be a good girl." He said, as he slammed his fingers back into me. I screamed. He took his fingers out and hit a button on the bed again, making my legs move wide open. I could feel something wet down there. He was using his tongue now. It was the worst feeling ever. I hated myself for letting them do this to me. He stopped after a while. I could hear him unzip something. I hated this part. I tried to get out but couldn't. He slammed himself into me. I screamed. He kept doing that over and over. I could feel himself release inside me. He moaned.

"I think you will taste better now." He said, he bite my neck again. I cried in pain. The life was being sucked out of me again. I can't leave, I'm chained. I don't know anymore. I'm just food on a plate. I don't want to live like this anymore.

**NORMAL POV (W/ GUYS)**

"This must be it." Gray said. They looked at the building. It was like a skyscraper. How were they going to find here in there? They entered in. there were a bunch of guys in there. It was a bar there were pole dancers. Guys drink beer and hitting girls with their hands. The girls didn't even look or move out of the way. A guy stopped in front of them.

"You guys new here?" He asked. They nodded. He smirked. "Ok then the elevator is over there, choose a floor you want. Top floors are for the hottest." He said and walked away. They walked over the elevator. There were 5 levels. They looked at it.

"What level do you think she's on?" Gray asked Natsu. Natsu was confused.

"I don't know how would I know?" He stated.

"Simple you date bunny girl, so you must now how hot she is." Gajeel said. Natsu looked at him.

"Are you hitting on my women?" Natsu yelled. Gajeel shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Loke said. Gray sighed.

"Fine I will just pick the floor." He said as he was about to hit a button. Natsu stopped him.

"You were not just going to rate my women. Were you?" Natsu said Gray gulped.

"Excuse me? You're women?" Loke yelled. Natsu looked at him.

"Yeah she's my women got a problem with that?" Natsu yelled. They glared at each other. Gray hit them both.

"Geez, Natsu just hit a button." Gray yelled. Natsu sighed.

"Fine." He said. He hit the top floor. They all looked at him. He shrugged. "What you want me to say. She's hot, sexy, and beautiful, I love her." Natsu said. Gray and Gajeel smirked. Loke was about to strange him, but the door opened. A man walked in. He smirked.

"Best floor yet. Have a good time." He said. The guys all walked out. The door closed. They turned to each other.

'I guess we check every room?" Loke said. They all nodded and spited up.

**LUCY's POV**

I girls came back and put me in new clothes. They were shorts, and a skin tight top now that showed my stomach. I started to cry again. That's all I can do is cry. I have bite marks all over me. I'm a mess. I'm just a toy I guess. I'm nothing but a toy here. I want my friends back. I want Natsu here. He's always here to protect me. I guess Erza's right. They will find me one day. I'm never going to be ready to fight for myself like this. I need to stop crying and started fighting back. But how am I going to do that if I chained down. I'll break my arms and legs trying to get out.

The door opened again. Great just what I need. I struggled to get out. I closed my eyes ready for the worst.

"Please. I don't want any more. Please it's too painful." I cried out. The footsteps stopped.

"Lucy?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes it was Gray. Thank god. He looked at me. He was worried. He saw that I was chained to the bed. He came over to the chains and ripped them off. I sighed.

"Lucy what the hell happened to you?" He said he was looking at all the bite marks and bruises. I was free of all chains. I hugged him.

"Pain that's what happened. Pain." I said. I fell because my legs were like Jell-O. He caught me. He picked me up. "Thank you." I said. He nodded. I was able to leave now. I wasn't chained anymore.

We got out the room. Gray still holding me.

"Gray how did you find me?" I asked.

"Well it's a long story, but I can tell you that later. Let's find the others and get the fuck out of here." Gray said. I nodded. We ran around for like 10 minutes.

"Gray will we make it out of here?" I asked he looked at me with wide eyes. I think I might have looked really bad.

"Shit. NATSU! LOKE! GAJEEL!" He yelled. I could feel my body falling asleep. I just want to sleep. Gray started to shake me.

"Lucy, you've got to stay awake." Gray said. When he shook me, my eyes snapped open.

"Gray I'm so out of it." I said. I could feel my eyes closing. I could see Gray yelling at me, but I couldn't hear him. I closed my eyes.

**NORMAL POV**

"Shit Lucy wake up." Gray yelled at her. He shook her in his arms. It was like her body was lifeless. Her arms would just move around. Her head dropped backwards. He shook her more. "Lucy. You need to wake up!" Gray yelled. He touched her face it was lifeless. He touched her neck there was still a pulse, but not very strong. Gray started to tear up a bit. "Lucy come on. Natsu wouldn't want to see you like this it would kill him." Gray said to her. Still nothing. "Loke wouldn't like it either. He might kill me if he sees you like this." Gray said.

"Yo stripper did you find-" Gajeel stopped when he saw Lucy in his arms. She looked lifeless. "All go get Loke and Natsu." He said and ran off.

"Lucy you better wake up. Natsu and Loke might kick my ass, if they found you like this." Gray said to her. Her arms were dangling, legs were too. Her head was dangling to. She was just like a rag doll. She had bite marks all over her. Some were old, some were fresh. She had bruises all over her too. Gray had his back turned around the corner. He could hear footsteps coming. He turned his head it was Natsu and Loke. They were breathing heavy. They could see that Gray was cry a bit. Natsu stepped forward, holding out his hands. Gray shook his head. He turned around slowly.

Once they saw Lucy she was right in Natsu's arms. He took her and sat down against the wall. Natsu was looking at the bite marks all over her body, the bruises. He sat there looking at her lifeless body. Even though he hid his eyes in his bangs you could see a tear drop.

"Gray what happened?" Natsu asked.

"I came in she was chained tightly to a bed. She had bite marks all over her, she couldn't walk. I carried her around. She started to fall asleep. I made her stay up as long as I could." He said. Natsu nodded his head.

"Loke give her your blood." Natsu said. Loke shook his head.

"She's out cold. She can't drink it." He said. Natsu shook his head he looked up at him. His eyes were red, he was crying.

"Give me your blood. I'll give to her." Natsu said. Loke thought about it for a second. He bit his wrist. Natsu took it and sucked a whole lot of it up. He stopped and looked back down at Lucy. He kissed her. Letting the blood go from his mouth to hers. Tilting her head so she could sallow it. It worked. He kept doing at over and over again. He could fell her pulse beat faster, louder. Natsu did it a couple of times. He stopped when he felt her move.

Lucy's eyes opened. She looked confused.

"Natsu?" She said. He nodded. She smiled.

"Thank you" She said and slowly fell back asleep. Natsu checked her pulse. It was fine. He took a deep breath and looked at Loke.

"Never speak of this again." Loke said to him.

"Couldn't agree more." Natsu nodded.

Once they got back to the hotel the girls told them to put Lucy down on the couch. They kicked them out of the room, so they could clean her up. She was still out cold. The girls took a lot of wash cloths and rinsed the blood off of her. She started to look better but still. She was drained. There were bite marks all over her body. The girls were getting madder as they saw more. There were a lot of cuts everywhere too. On her wrist and ankles were the biggest cuts. From the chains, it looked like she tried to break free the whole time. But it just ended in causing more pain to herself.

"Lucy." Levy said crying a bit. She rested her head on the edge of the couch crying. Mira rubbed her back.

"Lucy's going to be ok." She kept saying over and over. Erza and Cana kept cleaning her up. They finally finished. Erza walked were the guys were. She asked for long baggy clothes. They nodded. Natsu handed her one of his shirts, Loke handed Erza some sweat pants. Erza took them and told them to come out when she yells for them.

The girls spent a little while trying to dress her. It was hard because they didn't want to hurt her. Plus she was out cold.

"Guys you can come out now!" Erza yelled. You could hear footsteps move. The guys looked so out of it. Natsu pulled Lucy onto his lap. He would sit there and look at her. Lucy was in his arms. He set her on his lap but still held her in his arms. He would rub her hand in his hand.

Everyone just watched it.

**AUTHORS NOTES: **

Will Lucy be okay in he end? Good thing Gray found her. But will she be okay in the end?

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**


	13. Time standing still

It's been 2 days. Lucy still hasn't woken up. Loke said it would be awhile, since she has been drained, and that he gave her his blood. He says that if she didn't get his blood that day things would have been a lot worse. Her pulse is getting better its turning back to normal. Loke would give Natsu his family's blood. The one that he kept in case something like this happened. Natsu would always take it and give it to her. Natsu hasn't left Lucy ever since. They've been in the same place the whole time. He holds onto her. She rests in his arms and lap. He hasn't moved ever since she's been back with them. He's stayed awake the whole time. Loke's stayed up with him too. He sits across from them on a chair. They stay up the whole night talking. They would talk about Lucy and everything like that.

_Past Nights_

_Natsu would just stare at Lucy. Loke could see how much he really cared for her. It broke Loke's heart to see Lucy or even Natsu like this. The truth is Loke kind of thinks as Natsu like a little brother._

"_Natsu." Loke said. Natsu looked at him. Loke smiled. "I'm glad it's you." Loke said. Natsu looked confused. _

"_What you saying?" He said. Loke laughed._

"_I said I'm glad it's you that my sister likes. And not someone else." He said. For once Natsu looked at him. "I'm happy that you 2 are dating." He said, he looked down. "I know that I'm always over protective of her. Even when you're around. But she's my baby sister. I don't want her growing up to fast. I've always been watching over her. The first time I saw you guys hanging out I got a bit mad. First because you're a vampire, and second because you 2 were really close." Loke said looking at him. Natsu just stared at him. "But when I saw how you made her happy, and laugh. I didn't move. You make her happy, joyful, and I love that. So I'm glad it's you." Loke said. Natsu smirked._

"_Don't worry I won't allow her to like anyone else." Natsu said. Loke laughed._

"_I had a feeling you would say something like that." Loke said._

"_Well it's the truth." Natsu said. Loke looked at him. "Even if one day she hates me. I will always still love her." Natsu said looking at Lucy. "I love her too much to let her go. I can't really explain it but, my heart aches for her. She's the love of my life." Natsu said holding her hand, locking fingers with her. Loke just stared at him. "I'm selfish with her. I can't let anyone else have her. I know that I might not be the best for her, but I can't let her go. I will never give up on her." Natsu said looking at Lucy. Loke smiled a bit._

"_That's what I want to hear. Dragneel." He said. Natsu looked at him. Loke smirked._

"_You know you're not that bad yourself." Natsu said to Loke. "Sure you might try to keep Lucy away from me, but you're her older brother I get it. You're just watching out for her, and I'm glad that you are." Natsu said. Loke smirked at him. Loke held out his hand._

"_What you say Dragneel? Truths?" Loke said. Natsu looked at his hand, he took it. "But if I see you touching my sister in anyway, I will hurt you." Loke said with a smirk. Natsu looked at him and smirked. _

"_Good luck with that." Natsu said. They looked at each other and shook hands. _

All the nights were pretty much like that. The girls would stay up till midnight then go to bed crying a little. Gray and Gajeel would stay up a bit longer, but they knew that Natsu wanted to be alone. So they would go to bed. Loke stayed up with Natsu still. Every morning and night Loke gave Natsu some more family blood. He would gladly give it to Lucy. Some of the marks started to vanish over time. You could still see the marks on her stomach and arms though. The chain marks vanished completely. Loke said that Lucy might wake up when all the marks are gone. So they've been waiting for them to disappear.

"Hey Natsu do you mind if we give her a bath?" Mira asked. She looked out of it. Natsu looked at her. "I mean don't you think it would be nice. So Lucy could feel fresh when she wakes up." Mira said. Natsu looked at her.

"I guess it would be fine. But I'm not leaving her." Natsu said holding onto Lucy tighter. Loke shot up.

"No way in hell! I'm not going to let that happen." Loke said. Natsu and Loke glared at each other.

"THAT'S IT!" Erza yelled she hit them both on the head. "I AM SICK OF YOU TWO FIGHTING. WE ALL ARE." She yelled at them. Everyone one nodded. "You two should be ashamed. Lucy would never want you two to fight!" Right when Erza said that something snapped in their eyes, like pain. "Now Natsu you can wait outside of the room, but you're not coming in." Erza said. Natsu nodded. "Now give me Lucy." She said. Natsu handed her over. Lucy was really light so pretty much anyone could carry her, even Levy. They walked away. Natsu followed them to the bathroom door. He sat down right outside the door. He could hear the water run.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

They set Lucy in the water. Erza held her head up so she wouldn't drowned. Cana was grabbing hair products and such. Levy was washing her legs and up to her hips. Mira was doing the rest of her body. Lucy was still like a rag doll. It was sad.

"Well at least some of the bite marks are going." Mira said in a depressed voice. Levy scrubbed Lucy's left leg.

"Yeah she looks better." Erza said. Washing her hair. They could see some blood in the water.

"And a least were getting all the dried blood off of her." Mira said. They all looked at Lucy.

"Lucy you need to wake up soon. I don't know how much any of us can take. Loke's holding on strong, he seems to be the only one who has must hope. He always says you'll wake up. The rest of us are just lost without you." Levy said she started crying. "I don't know how much Natsu can take. He hasn't slept at all. He stays up taking care of you, watching over you all night. You're going to drive him insane. Lucy you need to wake up." Levy said. She reached her foot, she scrubbed it. For once Lucy's leg moved on its own. The girls all looked at her in shock.

"Levy do that again." Erza said. Levy nodded she tickled Lucy's foot. Lucy moved around. They all smiled, tears ran down Levy's face. She screamed, and hugged Lucy.

**OUTSIDE THE DOOR**

Natsu was sitting there waiting. Gray, Gajeel and Loke walked over. They handed Natsu a blood bag. He shook his head.

"Natsu you need it." Gray said. Handing out the blood bag. Natsu hit it away. He looked broken. He wasn't the Natsu they knew.

"Ice head is right salamander." Gajeel said. Gray handed it out again. Natsu slapped his hand away. Gray got pissed.

"Look you can't just not eat. You're going to die. You'll get weak and die. I ant letting that happen! Drink." Gray yelled at Natsu. Natsu looked at him right in the eyes.

"I'm not eating." He said. Loke stepped in.

"I get it. You're not eating because Lucy's hurt. I understand. I didn't eat at first either, but Lucy wouldn't want you to not eat. She'd probably kick your ass right now because you're slowly killing yourself." He looked at Natsu. "I know how much you must hate yourself for not being there to protect her, but it's not your fault. I know how much you love her, she loves you just that much. I can see it. So please for her just eat." Loke said he was down right in front of Natsu. Natsu just stared at him. They heard a scream from inside the room.

Natsu shot up. He banged on the door. He tried to open it, it was locked. He banged on the door again.

"Hey! Guys! What's going on?!" Natsu yelled. They could hear crying on the other side.

"Hey! Open the door!" Loke yelled. They were all banging on the door. They heard a lot of movement. They never answered. Natsu got ticked off. He bunched a whole in the door. His head was looking for the door knob. He touched it. He was about to turn the door, but he felt a hand touch his. It was soft and warm. His eyes shot up.

**LUCY's POV**

"_Lucy sweetie, can you set the table." Mother said to me. I nodded. Mother had had blonde hair like me, it was always curled. She would always wear this pink sun dress. It made her look so pretty. She had the softest voice in the world. _

"_Father will be back soon." Mother said. I finished setting the table. We sat down. "Lucy you grew up into a beautiful young lady. I'm so proud of you." I was so happy when she said that. I stared to cry._

"_Thanks Mother." I said. She smiled at me. One second I was dry the next I was wet. My hair was soaked. I was soaked. I looked at my mother. She smiled at me. _

"_What's going on?" I asked. She took my hand._

"_You're going back home." She said. Home? I thought?_

"_But aren't I dead?" I asked. She shook her head. _

"_Lucy my dear, you're still alive. I don't know how you're here right now, but you need to go back. You don't belong here." She said. She rubbed my hand. _

"_But I want to see you. You're my mother. I can't just leave you." I said I stared to cry. She smiled at me._

"_I never left you." She said. She reached behind here and grabbed a picture. She handed it to me. It was a picture of are family. I was in mothers arms. Loke and Sting were standing. Father was next to us. We all smiled in the photo. I wore a pink dress with my hair down. Loke and Sting had on a button up shirt and jean shorts. Mother was breath taking, she looked like a queen. She had a white dress on. Her hair curled. She didn't need any makeup. Father was wearing a button up shirt, and black pants. He had his orange hair back. He looked handsome. I smiled at the picture. _

"_Family will never leave you. I've always been watching over you 3." I cried more she touched my chest right where my heart is. "I will always be right here." She said. "Same with you father. You're never alone. You have are strength." She said. I hugged her, she hugged me back. _

"_Thank you Mother." I said. She nodded. She took me by my shoulders. "Just between us girls. How is Natsu?" She said. I was completely shocked by that. I didn't expect that to come out of her mouth._

"_Mom-" I said she interrupted me. _

"_I now I know. It's none of my business." She mocked in my voice. I laughed. "Lucy you picked a good one though. He really does love you." Mother said to me. I nodded and smiled. _

"_I know." I said. She laughed. I could see light coming over her head. She was smiling at me. Then the light over shinned. I closed my eyes. _

I could feel water hitting my body, people were talking I couldn't hear anything. All the sudden someone tickled my foot. I moved my body to make it go away. They did it again. I moved my body again. I heard a scream I snapped my eyes open. I sat up.

I was in a bath tub. Levy tackled me into the water. I looked around Mira, Erza, and Cana were all smiling. They all hugged me. I could hear banging on the door. The girls dragged me up. They gave me clothes, and pointed at the door. I nodded. I put on the clothes. It was one of Natsu's shirts and a pair of leggings. Someone punched a whole in the door. I could tell it was Natsu's hand. I walked up the door. He had his hand on the door knob. I put my hand on his.

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu' hand tensed. He knew who it was. Loke, Gray, Gajeel were looking at him confused. Natsu looked like a man who saw nonsense. His eyes were wide, his heart racing. She took her hand off his. He turned the door. It slowly opened.

**LUCY's POV**

I could see the guys. They were staring at me with wide eyes. I looked at Natsu. He was staring at me. I was about to say something, but I felt arms around me. It was Natsu he was hugging me. I put my arms around his neck. I put my head on his shoulder resting it there. I didn't notice that my legs were around his waist. It helped me stay up though. Natsu had his arms around my back holding me up. His head was right by mine. His mouth was right by my ear. He held my tightly. I could feel that he was walking around.

"Lucy?" He said right into my ear, maybe he didn't believe it was me. I could hear his voice shake. I nodded. I licked my lips. "Is it really you? Please tell me I'm not going insane."

"Yeah it's me. I'm right here Natsu." I said in a quiet voice. It was hard for me to talk. My mouth was really dry. I could feel him hold onto me tighter.

"Thank you." He said. I could feel water hit my shoulder. He was crying a little bit. Natsu is crying? I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said to him. I could feel him nodded. It's true I'm not going anywhere. I so happy to be back with Natsu. He makes me feel warmth again. I feel like I'm complete when I'm with him. I'm lost without him. We looked at each other. Are lips connected it wasn't a long kiss I heard someone cough. We looked at the person it was Loke. I unwrapped my legs from Natsu's waist. I gently slid down. Natsu put me down. We let go of each other. I ran over and hugged Loke. Loke picked me up. I had my arms around his neck. I pretty much gave everyone a hug.

"So Lucy ready to go back on are mission to France?" Erza asked.

"What?! You got to be kidding me! Luce were going back home!" Natsu yelled to me. I shook my head.

"After all of that I need to learn now." I said and nodded to Erza.

"Great, all get all the stuff and we can just-" I cut her off.

"I can't leave yet." I said. They looked at me like I was crazy. I can't just let that building go on. I need to free all the other girls. I need to take down the boss. And the only way to do that is go back. I much as I hate that place I need to take it down.

"I hate to say this, but I need to go back there." I said. There were all giving me the crazy look. "I need to get the other girls out. You don't know how bad it is there. I hated every minute of it. I'm not leaving till that place is burnt to the ground." I said. The girls knew what I meant. Natsu and Loke were looking at me like 'the fuck is wrong with you.'

"No way in hell." Natsu said. I looked at him.

"But-" He cut me off.

"You almost died in there. There is no way I'm letting you back in there." He yelled at me. I looked at him. He's just worried about me, I know it. I touched his shoulder.

'Natsu I will be-" He cut me off again. He was shaking me back and forward.

"I can't lose you." He yelled at me. I was taken back. He had wide eyes. He look like he was going to break at any second. "I can't lose you." He said quietly. I touched his face.

"You're not going to. Remember I'm not going anywhere." I said with a smile. He just looked at me.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Lucy wants to fight back. But well go as good as she thinks? Find out next tome on **Operation Burn!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**


	14. Operation Burn!

**LUCY's POV**

It took a long time to get Natsu and Loke to agree with me. I told them to trust me. But they still kept saying no. Then I said do you guys trust me. I knew I got them right then and there. They both caved in.

'All right here's the pain." Erza said. We were all sitting at the table. She had a map of the building. 'Since only vampires are allowed." She said and pointed at the guys. "You guys are going to go in and act like the rest of them." They nodded. "Then Lucy will move in." she said and pointed at a room on the map. "Since you've been there before the bosses must have seen you. Once they see you. They will take you back into a room, like where you were before." Erza said. I don't like where this plain is going. "In the meantime. When the boss is putting Lucy back. We girls will be outside waiting. We will be sitting there waiting for the bosses to leave, once they do leave then we strike at every vampire there." She said. The girls nodded. "But what about us?" Gray asked. "Yeah I want to beat up some bastards." Gajeel said with a smirk. "You didn't let me finish!" She yelled. They gulped. "So anyway. When we fight all of them were going to need guys need to turn the tables and fight back. You will fight with us." She said. Am I supposed to be chained up the whole time or something? Erza looked at me. "You have to keep the bosses busy, so we have time to sneak in unseen, and kick some ass." How in the world am I supposed to keep the boss busy?

"How in the world do I do that?" I asked her. Cana smirked at me.

"With your body." Cana said.

"Yeah I don't like that plan." I said.

"Neither do we, but do you want the girls free? It's the only way." Erza said. I could see that they didn't like it.

"Well I do want them free, but-"I was cut off.

"Lucy don't you even dare think about it. You're not going back in that room with an asshole." Natsu said. He was glaring at the girls. They were just looking at him. They knew he should be mad at them.

"Natsu I need to," I said he looked at me, he glared at me. He was pissed at me. "You need to trust me. I trust you. Do you trust me?" I said. He still looked at me. "I'm not going to let him touch me like that ok?" I said. He still glared at me. "Do you trust me? Natsu?" I said. It snapped in his eyes. He grabbed something out of his pocket. It was my neckless.

"Here." He said. His hand was burning from touching it. The neckless! Oh my gosh, he still has it? I took it and put it on and turned it around so my hair hid it. They would rip it off if they saw it again.

"Lucy I'm glad you have that but, if they find out they can't control you. They will be on to you." Erza said. I nodded.

"So then I have to act like there controlling me." I said. They nodded. That's the last thing I wanted to do.

"One more thing." Erza said. "Lucy can't just walk in on her own. A vampire needs to drag her in. So it looks like she's fighting it." Erza said. I get it. They will think I did run away that way. "So one of you needs to drag her in." Erza said looking at the guys. She pointed at Natsu. "You can't do it, because I know you would kill the guy before you hand Lucy over." Erza said. Natsu smirked at the thought. "Loke can't do it because he would do the same." She pointed at Gray. "You might freak out, and say something that would give us away." She looked at Gajeel.

"I think you should do it, you look that part of a bastard, and act like it too." Erza said. He stood up and yelled at her. "There's the plain, any questions?" She said to all of us.

"What happens after to take down everyone else? The boss is just with Lucy." Gray asked.

"Lucy has an ear chip in her ear. We can hear her, and find out where she is. When were down with the assholes, we move to Lucy. Find the boss take him out. Free the girls, burn the building. The End." Erza said. I still don't like this plain.

We were outside the building behind some trees. They had me back in the clothes they found me in. Mira did my makeup so it looked like I still had a bunch of bruises everywhere. She even made fake bite marks all over me again. I wore that black tight shirt that showed my whole stomach, and the shorts that showed off my legs. Natsu and Loke hated me going in there looking like that. I told them it was just part of the plain. He watched as more guys entered the building. I turned around to the others I took a deep breath. We were hiding behind bushes.

"Well ready guys. We all know what to do right?" Erza said. We all nodded. I was getting worried. What if I mess it up? Natsu could see I was scared. He took his hand in mine. I looked at him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Natsu said. Kissed my forehead. Erza and everyone else stood up.

"Let's go! Gajeel you and Lucy first." Erza said. I stood up I looked at Natsu. We both kissed each other. It was a short kiss, but sweet. We separated, and nodded at each other. I looked at Gajeel.

"Make it convincing bunny girl." He said. I nodded. He threw me over his shoulder. I looked at Natsu. He was watching me. Loke looked worried. Once we were out of the forest I started screaming and yelling and hit Gajeel.

"Put me down." I yelled.

"More convincing, where getting closer." He said in a whisper voice. I nodded. I scream and punched his back so hard.

"Stop, Don't take me in there. It's horrible!" I yelled. I kicked too. We were inside. I was scared to death. There were so man men in here. They were all looking at me and smirking. "Get me out of here!" I yelled and punched Gajeel again. He didn't even flinch he threw me up in the air a bit.

"Shut it, blonde." He said to me. I was scared and mad. I wasn't acting. I was really sacred and worried. I could hear Erza talking to me with the ear piece. She would say something like your fine, your good. It will be over soon.

We reached the office. Gajeel dropped me on the floor. I fell on my butt.

"Saw this girl in the forest, thought she was one of yours." Gajeel said I glared at him. He just keep looking at the boss. I turned to look at the boss. It was the cigarette guy from the food stop. Damn him. I backed up to go to the door. Gajeel stopped me. The man walked up closer to me.

"Get away. Leave me alone. I want to go home." I yelled at him. I tried to move past Gajeel but he wouldn't let me. The man picked me up and through me over his shoulder. He looked at Gajeel.

"Thank you sir. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get her set up." He said to him, he walked out of the room with me over his shoulder. I kicked and punched I screamed and yelled. Nothing changed. I could see Natsu, Loke, and Gray. They were standing in there all spread out. They all looked pissed. I could see Gajeel looking at me from the doorway. I nodded at them. Then I went back to screaming at the man and yelling.

"Put me down asshole!" I yelled. We entered in the elevator. I kept screaming in his ear. The doors closed. I could no longer see the guys I'm alone with him. Erza told me to say the code word when we were far away. I did. "I hate this place, let me go! I want to leave!" I yelled. That was the code word.

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu was pissed when he saw the boss carrying Lucy away. Lucy nodded to them. She started screaming and yelling again. Kicking and punching the man over and over. They entered in the elevator and disappeared. Natsu was sitting at the bar, Gray sitting in front of the women dancing, Loke was on the other end of the bar. Gajeel was walking around. They could hear Lucy scream every time. It broke Natsu's heart every time. Loke was still staring at the elevator. Once they heard Lucy's last cry Natsu broke the drink that was in his hands. Other men were looking at him. He had his eyes in his bangs.

"Someone's got trouble." A guy said to Natsu. Natsu didn't even look at him

"You know that girl that was screaming, she use to be here. But somehow she broke free." The guy said. Another man looked at him he had brown hair.

"Really?" The brown hair guy said. He nodded.

"Yeah," He said. "But you wouldn't believe me. But she has the best blood ever. Like 100x times better than the others. When she was here I went to here at least 4 times." The man said. Natsu was about to break the bar. "Every time got better and better. She would always beg to stop. I made most of the bite marks on her legs. She would cry out, one time she said this guy's name. Maybe he was her boyfriend or something. I doesn't really matter. I'm happy she's back. More fun you know?" The guy said to the brown haired guy. The brown haired guy laughed.

"The best part with her was when she begged me to stop, I just went rougher on her." He said again with a smirk. "I might get another round of her today. You can have your turn after me. But just warning you, there won't be much left when I done with her." He said and winked. Natsu stood up and grabbed him by the neck. He squeezed his neck, blood was boring out. He clenched his hand on his neck. The man's head fell to the ground. Natsu dropped his body. It fell to the floor. There was no emotion in his eyes.

"Damn it flame head, we were supposed to wait for Erza!" Gray yelled. Loke sighed.

"To late for that now." Loke said.

'You always ruin everything Salamander!" Gajeel yelled at him. The whole place broke out in a fight.

10 Minutes later the girls broke through the front door. They were expecting all eyes to be on them, but everyone was pretty much fighting. Natsu was fighting about 10 men at once. Loke and Gray were teaming up. They made a pretty good team. Loke would come in from behind, while Gray was in the front view. Gajeel was just hitting them all with glass and sharp bottles to slow them down. The girls were just watching the whole think. They were pretty ticked off. Natsu was taking down a guy, there was another one behind him about to strike him. Erza threw a wooden stick right in that guy's heart. Everyone turned around. Erza was pissed.

"You guys can't even follow simple orders!" She yelled. Everyone was a bit scared. Gajeel stopped throwing things.

"It's not our fault. Salamander started it!" He said. Loke and Gray nodded. Natsu looked a bit scared.

"Well this one guy was taking about Lucy." Natsu said. Loke snapped.

"Which guy was it? I say Natsu did the right thing!" Loke shouted. He looked around for the man.

"Loke. Natsu already killed him remember that's how the fight started." Gray said. Punching a guy in the face. Loke looked at him.

"Let's just take out the trash and get Lucy." Erza said. They all nodded and continued to fight.

**LUCY's POV**

We reached the top floor. I need to buy time. I kicked him really hard I think I might have broken my foot doing it, because it hurt. The man fell a bit. I was able to get out of his reach. I fell over the back of him. I landed on the floor. I stood up, but fell back down because of my foot. I go up again and walked through the pain. I cried every time I put wait on my foot. I could see the man getting up behind me. I walked faster and turned the corner. I bumped into him. He was right in front of me. He threw over his shoulder again. I would kick and scram again.

"That was a bad thing you just did blonde, I'm going to have teach you a lesson." He said. My eyes widened. I can't let that happen. I need to fight back.

"Let go of me. I'm going to kill you." I said. He just laughed. He picked up a door to the room I use to be in. I can tell because of the smell and look. My heart stopped it slowed down. I can't be back in his room, I can't. He set me down on the bed. He looked right into my eyes. I tried to get up but couldn't. One of his hands grabbed my wrist. It hurt. He pulled it above my head. A chain snapped around my wrist. I can't I need to get out of her. I screamed and yelled. He just smirked. I hit him. With my other hand he grabbed that wrist. He was sitting on both of my legs, so I couldn't kick him anymore. He chained my other hand up. He kissed my neck, I arched my back.

"Isn't that much better." He said on my neck.

"Go to hell." I said. I was shaking. He could tell I was scared. I moved my legs under him. His hands grabbed my legs. Chains locked them down. I was like how I was before. I'm chained down, and I can't do a thing to break out. His hands moved up and down my thighs. His breath still on my neck.

"Such naughty words, for such a naughty girl. I'm going to have to teach you more than a lesson." He said. I could feel something sharp on my stomach. He had a knife and it was cutting my stomach slowly. I screamed in pain. My back was arched all the way up. My wrist and ankles hurt so badly from the chains. He looked down at me and smirked. He went to my stomach and licked up the trail of blood. I could feel his gross tongue on my skin. I should have never came back here. But I didn't want the other girls to be stuck like me. I need to put up with this in order to go through the mission. I won't let my friends down. The guy looked at me again.

"So naughty, your body is naughty but worse is your blood. I'm thinking about letting you become my personally naught toy." He said. No way in hell. I spat on his face. He looked pissed.

"That's going to cost you." He said. He bite my neck, it was so rough. I screamed. No one else here does it this rough. It was like he was tearing my neck apart. I cried, it hurt so much. He dug deeper I scream so loud.

"Stop." I breathed out. My voice stopped after that. My blood was being drained from me. I was getting weaker. I could feel my blood going down my neck. He stopped. He looked at me. He cut my arm with his knife. I could see my blood drip onto the bed. He licked it all up. It stung. He did the same thing to my other arm. He looked back up at me. I was crying and scared. He could see that, his hand touched my hips. He squeezed them hard. I thought here were going to break. I screamed again.

"Doesn't matter if you scream, no one's going to care or come for you." He said. He bit my stomach right on my side. I screamed, my scream turn into a yelp. Is this the end for me? I don't know how much I can take. I could feel his teeth leave my skin. I breathed heavy. My breaths were really fast. I looked back up. Natsu was right there. He looked at me. He was yelling at me. I didn't understand him. I blinked a couple of times. I started hear yelling. I felt really dizzy. It snapped.

"Lucy can you hear me?" Natsu yelled. "Say something, do something nod?" He said as he ripped the chains off my wrist. He sat me up. Shaking me back and forward. I took a deep breath. I nodded. He hugged me tightly. Really close to him. I hugged him back weakly. We were going to get up, but I yelped a bit. Natsu looked back at me. There were still chains around my ankles. He ripped them off in a flash. I was in his arms. I looked over at the others were pounding that guy into the floor.

No more chains.


	15. Meeting Wendy

**LUCY's POV**

After the whole, vampire club. We went back on the road to France. I weather keeps getting warmer I love it. I would wear shorts, and shirts. But I wanted to wear a shirt that showed my stomach because it's really, really hot here. But I can't because there are still some bite marks there. People would ask questions. Plus there are bruises too. I mainly don't wear a shirt like that, but like I said it's so hot here. Another reason is because it would break Natsu's heart to see the bruises and everything. I don't want to do that to him.

Every time we stop and I want to go get food. Natsu always comes with me. He won't let me out of his sight. I guess his afraid he might lose me again. I wouldn't blame him. When I need to go to the bathroom he waits outside, and he makes one of the girls go in with me. I'm not a little kid. I know he's just worried. But still. I'm not a baby. Natsu and now sit in the back of the shuttle. Mainly because Natsu wants to tick Loke off. He starts kissing me and touching me. Loke slams on the breaks when he sees it. Natsu laughs at him. I just shrug. Sometimes we watch a lot of movies. Natsu likes to watch horror movies a lot. And when we do I always get scared, especially when we're driving at night. I'm not good with horror movies. Like right now.

We're watching a movie about a guy killing his family and how he does it. What he uses. It's sick. I looked out the window I can't stand movies like this. Natsu looks so into it. I sighed and looked out the window. There was a blue water, we were driving next to the ocean. It looked so pretty at night, I want to go swimming. The moon was shining off the ocean. I looked at Loke, and back at the water. I saw some slashing. I could see someone's head bobbing up and down. They were drowning. I looked closely. It was a girl, and someone was holding her underwater. Oh my god! I need to do something. I looked at Loke.

"LOKE STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW." I screamed. Everyone jumped when I yelled. Loke slammed on the breaks. No time to wait for them to get out. I climbed over the seats.

"Lucy what the hell?" Gray said. I climbed right in between Gajeel and Gray. I made my way over Levy and Mira. Somehow I got out. I ran to the ocean.

"Lucy what the hell are you doing?" Loke shouted I ignored him. I could still see the girl in the distance. The man was still drowning her. They were far out in the water. I jumped in. I could hear my friends yelling at me. I ignored them. The man was still drowning her. It was a little girl with blue hair. She looked so small. The man looked pissed at her. He kept pushing her head down. I reached the man and punched him in the face. He looked taken back. I grabbed the girl from his reach. She choked on some water. I hugged her.

"You're a sick man." I yelled at him. He just looked at me.

"Miss you don't get it. She's a-"I cut him off.

"She's a little girl! What the hell did she do to you?" I yelled. I could feel the girl looking at me. The man reached out to grab her I slapped his arm back.

"You don't understand! Give me the girl and go! Before I get madder!" He said. He reached out his hand on more time. I was going to hit it away. Someone else beat me too it. It was Natsu. He looked pissed.

'Don't touch things that aren't yours." He said. The man's eyes widened.

"Your one of them." He said, he pulled out a knife. We were just in the water. Natsu smirked. The man was going to stab Natsu. But Natsu it the knife out of his hand. I fell to the bottom of the ocean. He man freaked out, he took off. Natsu and I head back to shore. I still had the girl in my arms hugging her. Loke ran up to me. He shook me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Loke said. I looked down at the kid.

"This girl was being pushed under water by a man. Was I supposed to let her drowned?" I yelled back. I could feel the girl hug me tighter. She let go, I set her down.

"Yes." Is what she said. I looked at her confused. "You should have let me drowned." She said, she looked sad.

"Don't be like that." I said I was going to touch her but she moved back.

"Please don't. I don't want to hurt you too." She said. I could see she was crying. It broke my heart.

"What you mean? You won't hurt me." I said. She shook her head.

"I'm not normal." She said. "I'm a killer, but I don't want to be one. You should have let that man kill me." She said. What is she talking about? Erza stepped forward.

"I get it you're like these guys." Erza said pointing at the guys. Wendy looked at them. They showed her there red eyes. Her red eyes came out.

"Which is why he should have killed me." The girl said. I sat down in front of her.

"What's your name?" I asked she looked at me weirdly.

"Wendy." She said. I smiled.

"Well Wendy, I'm Lucy." I looked behind me, and pointed at Natsu. "He's Natsu." "Gray, Gajeel, Loke, Erza, Mira, Levy and last but not least Cana." I said as I pointed at all of them. I smiled back at her.

"I don't get it. You know what I am. Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a monster." She said. I touched her shoulder.

"I don't see it that way. I see a beautiful young girl. I see a girl named Wendy. I see a friend." I said it was true to. I want her to be my friend.

"Miss Lucy." Wendy said she was completely shocked. "Why do you say that? How can you trust me? If you know what I am.' She asked, she was facing me. I looked at her.

"It's simple. I just can. I don't know you from the past. The only part of you that matters to me is the person I know right now. Sure you might have not been yourself in the past. But all you need to care about is the future so I forces on that.' I said.

It was true, the past didn't matter to me. Sure I loved my mother and family. I will always. But you can't move ahead in the future if you live in the past. So the only part of people I care about is the present and the future. I didn't know them in the past so what's to judge someone. They should be judge on what they do now. Not from the past. Wendy was just looking at me.

"People shouldn't judge others from there past. They should be judge present day. So whatever you did in the past doesn't describe you now. What you do now describes who you are.' I said. Wendy looked at me with wide eyes. She looked between the guys and us. She was confused.

"How come you guys are around vampires? I've never seen it before. People with are kind.' Wendy said. I could feel a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Natsu.

"Well it's a long story.' Natsu said. Wendy nodded.

"I get it. You don't need to tell me. Sorry for being a burden.' She said. She started walking away.

"Wait!' Ezra yelled. She looked at everyone we all nodded. Wendy was looking at us confused. "Come join us.' Ezra said. Wendy looked surprised.

"Yeah come with us to France.' Levy said with a big smile. Wendy looked at us.

"What?" She said. Mira stepped forward.

"It will be a lot of fun with another girl around." Mira stated. I reached out my hand towards her.

"Please say you will come with us." I said. She looked at me right in the eye. "Please say you will be are friend.' She looked at me surprised. Then tackled me to the ground in a hug. It hurt when I feel to the ground but I got over it and laughed.

She did end up coming with us. Once we got back in the shuttle. Cana was forced to sit with Gray and Gajeel so there was room with her near the front. We told her how we all meant up, and what happened since.

"Wait so Lucy, you're dating Natsu?" Wendy said. I nodded. "But you didn't leave him when you found out he was a vampire." Wendy said. I looked at her confused.

"Why would I leave him?" I asked back. She looked at me in shocked. I turned to Natsu he was still watching his horror movie.

"He's a vampire. He drinks blood." Wendy said staring at me.

"So?" I repelled back.

"He could have killed you, or hurt you. You weren't scared?" She asked.

"Well not really. I mean we were really close friends before. So I'm guessing if he ever wanted to hurt me he would have done it, by now." I said and looked at Natsu. His face would light up watching the movie. "Plus I trust him, so there's nothing to worry about." I said. Wendy still looked sad or confused.

"It's true." Gray said, putting his hands behind his head making him stretch out. "If he wanted to hurt her he would do it the first time he meant her." Gajeel laughed.

"And now Salamander is lover boy." Gajeel said looking at Natsu who wasn't paying attention. Wendy looked back up at Loke. Loke yawned he never let anyone else drive. Expect Erza because she would kill him, if he didn't.

"Um, Loke I know a hotel not too far from here if you want to stay for the night." Wendy said. He nodded, and smirked.

"That sounds like a good idea." He said.


	16. Secrets

**LUCY's POV**

We just get to the hotel Wendy was talking about. It was on the ocean. I've never been swimming in the ocean before so I'm going to have to go for a swim either in the morning or at night. We're not really in a rush. Ever since I got kidnapped. We've been on the road nonstop. So were kind of ahead of schedule.

"Hello sir how many rooms do you need?" The manger asked. He had gray hair. He looked pretty old. But he had a friendly feel to him.

"Um.. " Loke said and turned around to all of us.

"How about I give you are biggest room and we can bring up, as many beds as you need." The old man said.

"That would be great." Erza said stepping forward. "Thank you." The old man smiled.

"No problem." He said looking for the key. Once he found it he handed it to Erza. "By the way what brings all of you here?" He said.

"Oh, were heading to France." Levy said. The man looked shocked. Then he smiled.

"That's a really long way to go. What brings you to France? If I may ask." He said.

"Just checking out the sights. Were actually all on break." Mira said with a smile. The man laughed.

"Sounds like fun. Have a good time." He said and walked away. It felt weird that he walked away, but he must have something else to do.

Are room was on the top floor. Maybe because it was the best room. There was a kitchen in there. I've never been in a hotel room with a kitchen this big before. There was a place to sit down and eat. It had about 10 cabinets. Mira was freaking out. She really loves to bake, and cook for us. I remember the first time she cooked for us. The guys were scared to eat the food because they would think she put ravine in it. Which she did, but then she stopped doing that. Maybe because she trusts them?

"Oh my gosh." Mira said jumping around in the kitchen. "I have to make breakfast for us." She yelled over and over again. We just all stared at her like she was a madman. I walked away to look at the rest of the place. There was 3 bedrooms. I walked into one that had a huge tub with jets. It was in a big bed room. I love taking baths, but this one was the best one ever. It was white it could fit 2 people I jumped with joy. I need to take a bath in that tonight. I screamed with happiness. I ran up to the tub and laid right down in it. I stretched out. I sighed. I could hear glass break, then footsteps coming towards me. Everyone ran in. Erza had a knife in here hand. Levy with broken glass. Mira had a spoon in her hand. Cana holding her bottle out. Gray and Gajeel we just staring at me. Wendy had wide eyes. Loke and Natsu had the same mad and worried pissed off look. The girls relaxed once they saw that I was happy lying down in a huge tub.

"Damn it Luce you gave me a heart attack. Never ever do that again." Natsu said he looked mad. I nodded.

"Sorry, I just love this tub." I said stretching out more. Natsu sighed, and calmed down. I looked up at all of them. I stood up.

"Now get out!" I yelled they all looked taken back by my outburst. I started to push them. "I said get out." I kept pushing them out. 'Get out! I want to take a bath." I yelled. "I haven't had a good back in days. Now move it, or lose it." I yelled again.

"Geez bunny girl." Gajeel said leaving the room.

"Yeah Lucy, I didn't know you like to bathe so much." Cana said with a wink. I shivered. I don't want to know what she is thinking.

I finally got everyone to leave but Natsu.

"Natsu you to get out." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Why do I need to get out?" He asked, pointing at himself. He's joking right?

"Well I'm going to take a bath." I said looking at him. "That means I'm going to have no clothes on.' I said still looking at him. "So therefore you have to get out." I said. I could see something snap in his eyes.

'But Luce, I don't want to leave." He pouted.

"Well you don't have a choice. I'm not going to let you see me naked." I snapped back. He looked offended.

"But Lucy, it will happen in the future so does it even matter now?" He said. What did he mean by in the future?

"Yes it does matter!" I yelled. He sighed and walked out. I turned on the bath.

Once the bath was full and the jets were on. I got out of my clothes, and climbed into the tub. It felt really nice and warm. I could feel the jets massage my body. On my back, arms, and legs. All the pain I felt was going way. But there was still that one bite mark on my stomach. I wonder if it will ever come off. I can't wear swimsuits, or shirts that show my stomach because of this. People would ask questions like. How did you get that? Are those teeth marks? Are you ok? Did an animal do that? Plus every time Natsu saw it, it broke him. He would just straight at it. But his eyes should pain. Loke would always get mad at himself when he saw it. It broke everyone's heart. It's just a scar. Sure it's a bite mark, but it's not like it's their fault. I mean I should haven't got myself in kidnapped in the first place. I feel weak, and horrible about it. I just sit there, while everyone else fights back. I'm the dead weight. Natsu was right I can't protect myself. Why does he care so much for me? He knows my messed up past, he knows I'm weak. So why does he care? Why does he love me? I know I love him, but how come he likes someone like me? It doesn't make since. We are like from 2 very different worlds. Were 2 very different people. Even though I'm not scared of him and I trust him with my life. I still don't get why he likes me.

I know that I trust vampires. I know that they think it's weird but they make me feel different. I can't explain it, but I'm happy around their kind. Maybe it's just because I come from a vampire family. But there's something about them. I know I love Natsu, I know Loke's my brother, and I know Gray, Gajeel and Wendy are my friends. But still when I'm around them they make me feel unstoppable. I feel like I've been known them for years.

I finished bathing. I sighed and got out of the tub. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair in a bun. I put it up so it wouldn't get wet. I hate wet hair. I don't like the feeling. I've never did. I looked at my stomach, and touched the bite mark. It hurt a bit. I never told them that it hurts. Mainly because I didn't want them to worry. They already worry about me too much. It hurts the most when someone touches it, or I sit up to fast. I told them that the bite mark was going away, but it never did. I noticed that all the other bruises and bite marks finally are gone. I looked at my wrist and ankles the chain marks finally left. I sighed. I grabbed my towel and got my bag by the tub. I put on my PJ's. Which was a t-shirt and shorts. I tied my hair in a bun and walked out towards the others.

Mira and Erza were making something in the kitchen with Wendy. Cana was sitting there watching and drinking a beer. No shocking. Loke was sitting on the couch with the TV remote in his hand. His feet were resting on the table. Levy hit his feet so he would take them off the table. Gray was on his laptop at the table. Gajeel was sleeping. Natsu was sitting next to Loke they were talking about something. I don't like the look of that. I sat down next to them. They were watching a movie. I hope it's not a horror movie. It wasn't it was an action movie.

Everyone decided to come over and watch the movie with us. Erza, Levy, Gray, Wendy, Cana were sitting on the floor because there was no room on the couch for them. Mira, Gajeel, Loke, Natsu and I were already on the couch. Natsu had his arm around my shoulders. His other hand was holding mine. His thumb never stopped movie on my hand. He kept rubbing my hand. I thought it was very sweet, when he would do that. Considering that he fights like a badass. During the movie, I could feel his lips on my forehead. He would gently kiss me then look back at the movie. The movie was about, a guy fighting to save his country. It ended with him dying. But he died saving the ones he cared about. It was a sweet, but sucky ending.

"Really they end it like that?!" Gray yelled. He was pissed off.

"For ones I agree with you." Erza yelled, she got up. I thought she was going to hit the TV at first. I sighed when she loosened up. Levy yawned.

"I'm going to bed." She said getting up. Erza stopped her.

"Wait! We need to settle who is sleeping were." She said. "Since there are 3 rooms, 2 of them have 2 beds in each. The 3rd one has a big 1 size bed. I think that girls and boys should split up. So girls in one room and boys in the other." She said.

"What about the big room?" Levy asked.

"There is no way I sleep in the same bed as Salamander, Ice head, or player boy." Gajeel said pointing at the other guys. They looked pissed, but shrugged it off.

"For once I agree with you metal bolts." Natsu said.  
The men all nodded.

"But then it has to be one of you in each bed, so we need 2 extra beds. Not to mention, that are room with have a lot of people. I mean us girls don't mind sleeping in the same bed together, but if I were to sleep with Levy in my bed. And Erza and Cana were to sleep in the same bed. We need 2 more for Lucy and Wendy." Mira said thinking out loud.

"Can't we just have someone take the other room so we don't need that many extra beds?" Levy said. Cana smirked. She looked at me. I was scared on what she was going to say.

"Why don't we just get 2 extra beds for Wendy and Loke." Cana said. Wait she isn't going to say what I think she is.

"But what about Lucy or Natsu?" Wendy asked. They all looked at Cana. She just laughed.

"That way the wo lovebirds can have the big bed." She said. I knew she would say that. Loke jumped up.

"No. No. No .NO!" He took a deep breath. "NO! Way in hell!" He yelled. Cana laughed and stepped forward.

"Why you scared that big brother Loke wouldn't be in there. To watch over these too. Afraid something might happen?" Cana said. Loke glared at her, then to Natsu and I. Why is he glaring at me? Natsu sighed.

"Calm down Loke." Natsu said. He put his hands behind his head. Loke ran up to him and pulled him by the vest. Natsu didn't even seem to care. He didn't even flinch.

"Clam down?!" Loke said right in his face. Natsu sighed, and undid Loke's grip on him.

"It's not like we haven't ever slept in the same bed together. You know I come over and do it all the time. So what's the problem this time?" Natsu said so calmly. It kind of is true. Natsu does do that every night pretty much. It helps me fall asleep, I feel cozy around him. Loke was about to kill Natsu. Mira came up and stopped him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Loke I just called downstairs they only have 1 extra bed anyway." She said. Loke turned to look at her. "I think Wendy should take the extra bed and stay in are room." Loke just stared at her.

"I hate to be the one to say this but, Natsu and Lucy have to stay in that room. There's not enough beds, to go around. Plus there the only guy and girl that would pair up for the night." Levy said. Geez what do they think is going to happen. It's not like even never slept in the same bed before. Nothing will happen, I hope.

"But where would Loke sleep?" Wendy asked. "He can take the extra bed, I don't want to be a burden." Wendy said.

"It's settled. Wendy gets the extra bed. Mira, Levy, Cana and I will get one room. Gray and Gajeel will get the other room. Loke will sleep on the couch." She said. Wait she's letting Natsu and I share a room? I looked at her.

"So you're going to let Natsu and Lucy share a room?" Cana asked with a smirk. Erza hid her eyes and fell to the floor.

"I'm ashamed that I agree with it. I know better than this. Please hit me. I bag for you to forget my actions today. I don't want a stupid vampire and Lucy sharing a room." She said. Why did she say hit me?

"Gee thanks for the insult." Natsu said. Gray and Gajeel snickered. Loke looked heartbroken he fell to the floor. I getting tired of this. I yawned and stood up. I stretched my arms up into the air. It hurt my stomach a lot. I grabbed it in pain. It burned like really bad. I cringed my teeth. Sometimes it's really bad, where I have to sit down it was one of those times. I sat back down. One hand holding my stomach and the other on my forehead. I keep remembering that night over and over. I remember that his hurt he most. It felt like he ripped my neck apart. It hurt the most when he bit my stomach. Sometimes I have nightmares about that night. I haven't told anyone about it. I don't want them to worry. They always help me and protect me. I need to hide the pain from them. It burns I can still feel the teeth marks going into me. It's like he was tarring up my stomach. I can still see his mad eyes, laughing enjoying my pain. I can still feel him sucking the life out of me. I was grabbing my hair.

"Lucy you okay?" Natsu asked. I looked up at him they were all looking at me. I must have looked like I was in a lot of pain. Which I was. I can't tell them though. I don't want them to worry. I need to cover it up. I slowly got up still holding my stomach. I faked laughed.

"Sorry I just got a stomach ache." I headed towards the room with the big bed. I turned around and waved at them. "I just going to go to bed. Night." I said with a fake smile and laugh.


	17. Loke vs Natsu

**NATSU's POV**

I don't get it. Why is she in pain? She's holding her stomach, and she gripping her hair. Her eyes are closed. She looks scared and worried. It breaks my heart to see her like that. I never want to see her like that. Like the time we got into the room. She was chained to the bed, and she was crying and screaming. I never wanted her to go with that plain. I never wanted to go with that plain. She wants to get all of the girls out. She's the bravest person I know. She has a lot of guts, to go back there. She's brave, smart, and beautiful, her personality lights up my days, she's funny, not to mention hot. I love for many different reasons. I can't say all of them because I would be going on for years. It hurts me to see her in pain, it's like I was shot in the heart. When I found her all chained up, screaming and crying. It broke me. I was pissed to see her like that. Something snapped in me. I could see blood all over her neck. It was the worst bite I ever saw. The sheets were covered in her blood. Even though blood makes me go crazy it didn't after that day. It didn't affect me at all. I never lost control since. I never wanted to drink her blood anymore. But when I saw that guy drinking her blood on her stomach, it killed me.

_Flash back_

_She screamed, she tried to kick him and everything. I could see that she was getting weaker. The man was sucking the life out of her. I stood there like an asshole. While she was in pain, she could have died. I could see the man's eyes, he was a sicko. He took his mouth off of her stomach. She was breathing heavy. He was about to say something. Loke marched over I bit him to it. _

_I grabbed the guy by the arm and slammed him into the wall. My body was pushing him into the wall. He never said a thing. I had his face pushed up against the wall, holding his arm behind his back. I couldn't think I just did. I snapped his arm, in half. He scream a bit. It wasn't good enough to me. He deserved more. My leg kicked his in the back of his leg. It broke. He cried a bit more. I was about to break another bone and let him feel more pain, but I heard a whimper. I could tell it was from Lucy. I let go of him he fell to the ground. He crawled into a ball. He's a dick, cry baby, pussy. He deserved much more pain. I got down to his level._

"_You don't know the meaning of pain." He picked his head up from his hands. I stared at him right in the eyes. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to my face. "Listen, asshole. What I did to you wasn't for me. It was for her." I pointed towards Lucy on the bed. I smirked. "And I went easy on you." I laughed. "Look at you hiding like the trash you are. Once my friends are threw with you, there will be nothing left of you." I said slamming him down into the ground. I got up. I put my hands in my pocket. I looked at them. They weren't even fazed. I spat to the side. _

"_He's all yours." I said as I walked past them. They nodded. I could hear them beating him up. I smiled. I walked over to Lucy. She was really pale. A lot of blood everywhere. I kept saying her name over and over. I touched her face. Her eyes opened up wide. _

"_Natsu?" She said. I sighed. Thank god she's better than I thought. I ripped off the chains on her. She was drained. I could feel it. I had to help her up. But she cried a bit. I looked back I forgot about the chains on her legs. I gripped them they broke. I picked her up. The minute she was in my arms she was out. I looked down. There was blood all over her neck, and her stomach. He went crazy on her. For some reason her blood didn't bother me. I never felt the urge. I never forgave myself that night for letting her get hurt this badly. I'm supposed to protect her. She's my Lucy. No one else is supposed to hurt her. _

I hated that night. I could see the same pain on her face. It's like its haunting her.

"Lucy you ok?" I asked. She looked up. She smiled and stood up still holding her stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine just a stomach ache." She said laughing a bit. I looked at her. I don't think it's just a stomach ache. She's hiding something from me. She stared to walk away. She turned back. "I'm going to head to bed. Night." She said and walked into the room. Somethings off, she's been having stomach aches for a while now. At first I thought she was getting sick. But she doesn't act sick. The way she held her stomach, she looked in pain. What is she hiding? Why is she hiding it? I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a water. I took a sip. Why is she acting like this? She can tell me anything right? Wait she is supposed to tell me everything! Why is she hiding it from me? I could see everyone looking at m Loke was pissed. Great what did I do now? I walked over to them. I brought my water with me. I sat down at the table. They all sat down right in front of me.

"All right Dragneel spill." Erza said. I'm so confused.

"What? I don't know what you mean." I stated.

"Why does Lucy keep saying that she has a stomach ache? Are you drinking her blood and telling her to-"I cut them I was super pissed. Why would they even think that?

"First off who do you think I am?" I yelled standing up. "Second, why would ever do that." I yelled back. My hands were in fist. I swear I would break everything in this room. I gripped my hand. Erza stood up.

"Because remember what you said about your past. You lose control around blood. You're a lot worst then any vampire. You make them forget. So you probably are doing the same thing. You're making her not tell us or something. Vampires can't change!" She yelled. She is fucking kidding right. "You told me that one day you would lose control." I snapped my head up.

"You got to be fuckin kidding me. I never lost control. Remember that beat we made. That you can kill me if so much as drink on drop of here blood. I never broke that beat. Never! And I never will! Her blood doesn't affect me anymore. Ever since that night we found her chained to the bed." I said. I griped my fist even tighter. "How could you even think about me doing that to her. I love her. I would never do that. So how could you even say that?" I yelled looking right into her eyes. She never backed down.

"That's what your kind do. It happened to me! So I don't want to hear it. My best friend was one of you. She said that she wouldn't hurt my family at all. But guess what happened. One day I came home from school. My parents were killed. She was drinking there blood. She told me the whole thing was a lie. I ran away. I became a vampire hunter to kill every last one of you. So there's my point. You're kind lie, they kill people, they killed the people that I care about." She said she was staring me down. I didn't know she had it that rough. I loosened up a bit.

"That's not me." I said. She never took her eyes off me.

"I don't trust you or your kind." She said I could see a tear. Erza is crying? I've never seen her cry once. She was hurting me.

"Erza," Levy said. Erza never looked back at her.

"Look were not siding with Natsu, but we don't even have any proof that he's hurting her." Levy said. Do they really think I would hurt her? Erza looked right back at me.

"Fine." She said, she turned around and went right towards Lucy. Everyone was still looking at me madly.

**LUCY's POV**

I hate it when it burns the most. I put on some long pants and laid in bed. I stared out the window. I don't want them to feel bad about me. Natsu would hurt even more. I gently put my hand on my stomach. I still don't get why it hurts that much. I feel drained after it burns. It feels like that man is still drinking my blood.

After the pain left. I pulled out a book and stared to read it. It was about a huge war that was going to happen. 2 brothers started the war by fighting then sides broke out. It's silly. It was all over a girl. I can't believe it. Why must they fight over a girl? It's so weird. I was turning the page. The book was sent flying out of my hands. I thought it was Natsu at first, but I looked up and saw Erza. She was pissed, it looked like she was crying too.

"Erza why are you-" She cut me off. She slammed me down and pinned me to the bed. What the hell is going on?

"Lucy show me were it is." She yelled at me. What is she talking about? "Where is it?" I don't get it.

"Where is what?" I asked. She was scaring me.

"The bite mark! Where is it?!" Erza yelled. They now about it?

"What bite mark?" I said in complete shock. I'm not going to let them know. She pushed me father onto the bed. She looked at me. "Wait, stomach ache." She mumbled. I stood there shocked. She can't. I could feel her lifting up my shirt. I moved around.

"Erza you can't." I yelled. My shirt was right below my chest. She was looking at the bite mark. She looked pissed.

"Natsu." She mumbled in a mad voice. She got off of me and ran out of my room. Wait does she think Natsu did all of this? Wait! Natsu oh my god. Erza's going to kill him. I ran out after her. I grabbed onto her waist trying to keep her back. Everyone was looking at us weirdly.

"Erza you got it wrong. Please you don't-" I started to say. She kicked me off.

"I understand perfectly clear." She said not looking at me. She ran up and slammed Natsu into the wall. Her knife was out. Natsu was holding her up so she couldn't cut him. They were glaring at each other. Natsu held her arm out. Their faces inches apart.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

"You know what the hell you did." She yelled at him. I need to stop this. I got up, but was pulled back by Levy, Mira and Cana. What are they doing?

"You guys she's going to kill him." I said. They laughed.

"He deserves it. For what he's done to you." Cana said. She was mad. I could see they were all mad. They don't think that he really did that?

"Erza. We know Natsu. If he was drinking fresh human blood he would be losing control every minute. Natsu didn't do anything to her." Gray said. Erza looked at him. Gajeel nodded.

"Salamander would be 10,000x times worse then you're thinking right now. If he was drinking her blood then she would be dead by now." Gajeel said. She let go of Natsu. I sighed. Thank you Gray and Gajeel. She turned back and walked over to me. She nodded. Mira and Levy grabbed onto my arms. They wouldn't. I can't let him see it. I tried to get out. Erza lifted up my shirt right so it was right under my boobs. Gray and Gajeel eyes were wide, so was Natsu's. I didn't even want to look at anyone.

"Then explain why this is here? She yelled at them. She out my shirt back down. "I told you. Vampires can't be trusted. They never can." Erza said. I heard a big slam. I looked up. Loke had Natsu slammed up against the wall. Loke was holding him against the wall. They were glaring at each other.

"Dragneel I'm going to kill you." Loke said. Natsu flipped it around so Loke was against the wall.

"I didn't do it." He said. Loke punched him. Natsu punched him back. This was never like there fights before. This was bloody and deadly. I need to stop it before either of them get hurt. One second Natsu is pinned on the floor the next Loke is being pushed into the wall. It's hard to keep up with them. I need to stop his right now. I got out of the girls grip.

"Loke listen, it wasn't Natsu!" I yelled. Nothing changed they were still fighting.

I looked around, Wendy was already trying to stop it. Noting can stop them now. Natsu and Loke were in the middle of the room fighting they already broke the table and chairs from fighting. They were breathing heavy looking at each other. Loke and Natsu both whipped their faces. They had bruises and cuts all over. They never fought like this. It was always jus yelling at each other. But this was physical, they were punching, kicking, choking. They were standing there just staring at each other. I need to stop them before it starts again. They had both of their hands in fist. Ready for round 2.

"Stop Loke! Natsu didn't do it." I yelled. They both ignored me. I getting really pissed off. They leaped towards each other. I ran up. Being a stupid person like I am. I ran up right in between them. Once they saw me their eyes widened. They stopped their attack. They were still breathing heavy.

"Move out of the way Lucy." Loke said. I looked at him. He was tired, and out of breath.

"No." I said. He was getting madder.

"Move out of the way." He yelled. He stepped forward. I never moved an inch.

"No." I said. I need to tell them the truth. I can't let this go on.

"It wasn't Natsu." I said. His fist was clenched.

"That's bullshit. Where else could you have gotten it from? Natsu is always around you, when were not here. So how could it not be his?" Loke said. I took a deep breath. Everyone was looking at me.

"It's from that night we took down the building." I said. They stared at me. Natsu step towards me he was mad.

"But you said that bit mark on your stomach went away." I could tell he was pissed just by his voice.

"I just didn't want you guys to worry. I thought it would be gone by now." I stated. Erza stepped forward.

"Wait what about the stomach aches?" She asked.

'Well, I kind of get pain when I stretched from it. It burns really badly, sometimes it feels like he is still biting me. Which is why look like I'm in pain. I thought it wouldn't stay this long." I said looked down at my hands.

"Why didn't you tell us? It would have stopped this whole thing from happening?" Gray said pointing at the broken things.

"Well I didn't want you guys to worry. I mean you're always there to get me out of trouble. I didn't want to be the one person in the group that always needs protection or help. I wanted to carry this on myself." I said.

"You Idiot." I looked up. Idiot? It was Natsu was looking at me right in the eyes. He was a bit mad.

"You're not supposed to carry on pain by yourself. Were together right?" He said. I nodded. "First that means we get share each other's pain. You don't get to take it on by yourself. I'm not going to let you carry on pain by yourself." He said. He took a step forward. "Second I'm always going to worry about you. I love you. I can't stop worrying about you. I always have you on my mind. It's just how it is." He said. I smiled when he said that. He was right in front of me. He looked mad now. "Never ever keep stuff like that from me." He said. For once I was a bit scared. Not because he's a vampire, but when he's mad at me. I get a bit freaked out. I nodded.

"Miss Lucy." Wendy said. She was right next to me. I looked at here. "Sorry to interrupt, but your scare or the bite mark from that man. I know how to make the pain and it go away." She said. Once she said that, Natsu went right down in front of her. He held onto her shoulders.

"How?" He asked. Wendy just smiled. 'Well it's going to take some time to make." She said.


	18. Healing starts with pain

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu made Lucy go to bed. She was tired anyway, plus Natsu didn't want her in pain. She tried to fight back, but Natsu gave her his look. She stopped fighting and went to bed. He sighed and started to clean up. Wendy started to make the potion. Everyone else was watching Natsu.

"Natsu.' Levy said. He looked up at her. He had a piece of wood in his hand. She looked like she was battling herself.

"We just want to say sorry for everything.' Mira said. He looked at her.

"We didn't even give you a chance to defend yourself. We just kind of assumed..' she stopped talking.

"You kind of assumed that I drank her blood right?' Natsu said. Levy, Mira and Cana looked down at the ground in shame. Natsu looked at them. "I would probably jump to that to." They looked up at him. "I mean sure. I am a vampire that hangs around her a lot. I could do something like that, but I never would. I love her too much." He said. They still looked at him. "I completely understand. I would have acted the same way." He said. Erza stepped forward.

"That doesn't mean its ok." She said. Natsu looked at her confused. She looked sad. "I'm sorry I'm just not good with trusting vampires. It's hard for me. I jumped to the conclusion that you- "He cut her off.

"Like I said. I would too." He said. Erza looked at him. "I get that you have a hard time trusting my kind. I never really trusted myself in the past. I was a horrible person." Natsu said as he looked down at the ground. "But you don't have to trust me."

"What?" Erza said staring at him with wide eyes.

"You don't have to trust me. I just want you to know that I wouldn't do those things to Lucy." He said.

"Natsu we just thought you were hurting Lucy. Why aren't you mad?" Mira asked. He looked at her.

"Like I said. If it was switched around were I was a vampire hunter, and you guys were vampires. And if I found out that she had a bit mark. I would have done the same thing you guys did." He said. He started to pick up more wood from the table and chairs. They stared at him. Loke smirked. He bent down and helped Natsu. Natsu looked at him. Loke looked up.

"Hey Natsu." Loke said. "Just want to let you know. Thank you." He said. Natsu was staring at him confused.

"Thank you? For what?' He asked. Loke just smirked again.

"Well I'm not going to say sorry for fighting you, because it was actually a lot of fun. You throw a good punch too." Loke said. Natsu smirked.

"Well I am just that badass" He said. Loke sighed.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself." He said. Natsu just smiled.

"I was just stating the facts." Natsu said picking up more wood. Loke looked at him. He grabbed some wood. They kept picking up wood and putting it into a bag. Everyone else started to do the same thing.

"Thank you, Natsu." Loke said. Natsu looked back up at him. "Thank you. When I even thought you were hurting her, you never broke. You never actually hurt her. You could have told us that. But we wouldn't listen. Thank you for always being there for her even when you don't have too. Thank you for making her happy again. Thank you, for protecting her. I know I might get mad at you for being close to her a lot, or for touching her in a certain sort of way. Which she shouldn't be touched like that." Loke said, as he broke a piece of wood in half. "But like I said before I'm glad it's you. I'm happy that she likes or even loves you. I'm glad that you love her too. And if I'm not around and she's in pain or being hurt by someone. I want you to show them no mercy." Natsu smirked at his comment. "I want you to always protect her no matter what." Loke said and stood up. He started to walk away.

"Loke." Natsu said. Loke turned back around. "Your right punch is pretty good too." Natsu said. Loke smirked.

"Be lucky I don't use it on you again." Loke said.

"Nah I'll be looking forward to that day." Natsu said. Loke and  
Natsu smirked at each other.

Once everyone finished cleaning. Wendy fell asleep making the potion, she put it I the fridge, and fell asleep right away on the extra bed. Every smiled when they saw her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Her purple hair all over her face. Levy yawned.

"I think we should all get to bed." She said I the middle of her yawn.

"Yeah." Mira sighed. "Night." Mira said and headed towards the bedroom. Everyone headed into their own rooms. Loke sat down on the couch and grabbed a blanket. He pulled it over his head. The rest of the girls dragged themselves to their rooms. Gray and Gajeel were already sleeping their room. They finished cleaning early. Natsu headed to the door.

"Natsu." Loke said. Natsu turned around. Loke pointed to fingers at each eye then back to Natsu. "I'm watching you." He said. Natsu sighed.

"Geez that's kind of creepy. I mean Lucy's brother is a stalker." Natsu said. Loke snapped up. He was about to yell at him. Natsu was in the door way. "Sleep tight Loke, don't let the noises get to you." Natsu said and closed the door. He knew what Loke meant, he didn't want him to touch Lucy. So Natsu said don't let the noises of them keep him up all night. Natsu loves doing stuff like that to Loke.

Natsu saw Lucy asleep on the bed. She had the blankets down to her ankles.

"Luce you're supposed to have them up to your shoulders not your feet." He said to her. He pulled off his shirt. He kept on his shorts and climbed into bed with her. Pulling the covers up to her shoulders. She was looking the other way. Her back was too him. He pulled her hair back behind her ear.

"Luce why do you always make it hard for me. Why must you think you need to take on things yourself? You have me. Let me take half of the weight or more." He said as he touched her cheek. 'Let me help you. I want to, I need to." He said. He kissed her forehead. "Night my love." He said he pulled her close to him. His arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. His other hand was under her, holding one of her hands. His head right behind hers. They fell asleep like this.

**LUCY's POV**

It was bright. I opened my eyes. There was light coming through the window. I could see the beach outside. Water coming on the shore and back then on then back out. I repeated over and over again. Never missing a beat. There wasn't any out there yet. I want to go to the beach. I've always wanted to go to one. I've never been at a beach. Well except for when we saved Wendy, but that's it. I would always read about surfers and such, or see them on TV, but I never once been to a beach. I've been in lakes and river and it's always been fun there. But this is the big ocean. I felt arms move around me. I looked down, an arm was over my waist, and one under my head bending hold my hand. I somehow turned around, but I had to let go of his hand. He quickly, pulled it out from under my head and grabbing onto my hand again. I laughed Natsu was so cute in the morning. He was like a little baby. His other arm was still wrapped around my waits. He pulled me closer. I just noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. I blushed a bit. Sure I've seen him shirtless a lot of times. But I'm really close to him this time.

"Luce, it's to earlier. Go back to sleep." Natsu whined. I looked at the clock behind him. It was 6.

"Natsu it just 6 am." I said. He whined more. Maybe they stayed up really late last night. I sighed.

"But I want to go to the beach before anyone gets there." I whined back. He opened his eyes.

"But Lucy we can go there later." He whined again. We had a whining war going on. About 10 minutes later I tried to get up. But Natsu pulled me back down towards him.

"Natsu let me up." I said.

"No" He said and went back asleep. I sighed. I tried to push my way out of his grip. Considering that he's a vampire I was done for, I would be stuck here all day.

"Natsu." I whined again. He giggled. He tighten his grip on me. I was able to get one hand to move. I stated to tickle on one of his sides. His grip loosened. I tickled him more. He laughed and rolled on his back. I still tickle him. I was sitting on him now, still tickling over and over.

"Why Natsu, I never knew you were ticklish?" I said. I tickled up and down his sides, he laughed a lot more.

"Lucy stop." He said laughing. I tickled lower on his sides. He kept laughing. I smirked. My hands were stopped. I was looking at him, he was staring me down. His hands were around my wrists.

"You want to play it that way? You know I'll win." He said to me in a smirk. I smirked back. I forced my hands down on his sides, he laughed a little. I didn't expect him to flip me over. He was now on top of me, he hand my hands pinned over my head. One hand was free.

'I warned you." He said, ad tickled up and down m sides with his free hand. My legs stared to kick around, but that did nothing to him. My hands were pinned above my head. I laughed so much. I stared to hurt after a while. I still laughed but I was in a painful laugh, then I screamed laughed.

"Natsu please stop." I said while laughing. He smirked. The door flew open, everyone was standing there. I was breathing heavy trying to check my breath. "Thank, god." I said. Everyone was looking at us confused. Natsu let go of my hands that were pinned above my head. Natsu was on top of me. They looked totally lost. Loke was about to yell, but I pushed Natsu off of me and onto the floor. I fell on top of him. I got up but still sat on him. I ran my hands up and down his sides tickling him. He laughed.

"That's for almost killing me." I said. He kept laughing. He grabbed my hands again and flipped us over, he was back on top of me tickling my sides. I cried from laughter. It hurt a lot, but I kept laughing.

"That's for pushing me off the bed." He said. He tickled even more I was crying.

"Natsu please stop." I said in between laughs.

"Wait so you guys were having a tickle war?" Levy asked. Natsu stopped tickling me. I was breathing heavy. We nodded.

"And nothing else happened?" Mira asked. We nodded.

"So Lucy screaming was because you were tickling her?" Cana asked. Natsu nodded. They all stood there.

"Guys the potion is ready." Erza said walking into the room. She looked confused then she got mad. Levy stopped her.

"They were having a tickling war." Levy explained. Erza sighed.

"Well the potion is ready." Erza said walking out. Everyone followed but Loke. He was staring at them.

"Dragneel you are so lucky it's just a tickling war." Loke stated. Natsu laughed and got off of me. He helped me up.

"So Wendy how does his potion work?" I asked. It was a blue liquid. Wendy was get out some bowls and towels. I was sitting on the couch. Mainly because she needed a place for me to lay down flat. She grabbed a brush. She put the bowl next to me on the table. She had a towel in her hand. She sat on a chair right in between me and the table. Everyone was watching. There was pillow behind me, she wanted me to lay down. I did. Natsu was right next to Wendy. Everyone else was sanding or sitting nearby.

"Well it takes away scars, and the feeling of what you felt when it happened. All I had to do is put this blue liquid on the scar. It will burn at first, but after a while the pain will go away, same with scar. Just warning you, it will be the worst pain you ever felt. If I don't apply this. The scar will continue to hurt every day and slowly get worse and worse. It's one of those bites that has gotten deeper into a person then it is supposed to. So if you don't treat it. It will make it harder for you to do things. Like walk, or stand, then eventually breathe. I've seen a lot of people get bites like this. So please say you will take it." Wendy said. I just looked at her. This bite mark will cause me to die. Natsu grabbed my hand. I could feel him squeeze it. I'm not going to let this bite get the best off me. I don't care if I feel the worst pain ever. I'm not going anywhere. I looked at Wendy.

"Lets do it." I said. She nodded. She grabbed the brush and dipped it in the liquid.

"Now Lucy, I have to tell you the side effects. After this you will be moody, sleepy, and you would act like your drunk." Wendy said. Cana raised her hands in the air.

"Yes drunk Lucy! Love that girl!" She cheered. Everyone' sweat dropped.

"Great," Natsu said. I felt kind of bad now. I looked back at Wendy.

"Lucy just warning you. If you move during the first part, it wouldn't work. There's 3 stages. 1st is the pain part, you can't move at all. If you do it could end very badly." I gulped."2nd stage starts when you can't talk. You won't be able to talk to us. He 3rd is when you get knocked out. Threw all the stages s pain, expect for the last one. The last one is more of an emotion stage, and once you wake up. The scar will be gone and same with the pain. It's just going to hurt a lot." Wendy said I nodded, for her to go. I had on Erza's black tank to which stopped right under my boobs. Wendy injected me with a needle.

"This is to help you not move. It can't block out the pain. I'm sorry." She said. She's so sweet.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded. I could feel Natsu's hand move on mine but nothing else. I couldn't move mine back. I felt coldness go on my stomach. I could feel it cover the bite. It felt nice at first. It felt cold and fresh. She put on a lot of liquid. Once she stopped putting it on. I felt heat. A lot of it. I could feel my skin bubble, maybe it was just my imagination. But it felt like it was on fire.

"I don't see her getting any pain." Gray said. Wendy pulled the chair back.

"Wait." She said. They were waiting. Everyone was looking at me. I could deal with the pain, but it got worse each second. It felt like my bones were breaking and twisting. I closed my eyes shut. It's not real, it's fake, its-. My stomach felt like it was being ripped open. I snapped. I scream so loud. It hurt so badly. I couldn't keep it in. With all the twisting, and pulling feel of my skin, plus the feel of my bones breaking at the same time I couldn't hold it in. I cried in pain. It would get worse and worse every time. I kept my eyes close, I was crying. I didn't want to see what they looked like. My friends. I don't want to see there worried faces. I could still feel Natsu's hand on him. He never stopped rubbing my hand. Everything was burning. I cried. I never knew that you could feel this much pain. I could hear talking in the background. But the pain blocked me from hearing it. I cried I could feel tears going do my face. Once and a while my ears buzzed in to hear a bit.

"Lucy I'm sorry, you just need to hang in there. I'm sorry I can't do anything else." Wendy said. I could tell she was crying. Wendy it's not your fault. I wanted to say but I couldn't'. Sees the one who has been helping me. She's so nice and sweet I'm glad I have a friend like her. I could feel my chest raising up and down fast. I was painting.

"I-its n-not y-your f-fault." I said in between paints. "I wanted to do this." I said in a really high painful voice. I felt like my spine cracked I screamed. Once I stop3d screaming I was painting again. "Besides it's not that painful." I said weakly, I opened my eyes to stare at her. She had wide eyes. I could see tears on her face. I smiled weakly. She's so nice. And just like that, the worst pain ever came crashing down on me. It felt like I was getting hit with lighting, and torn up with burning heat at the same time all over my body. I opened my mouth to scream, but it never came out. I wanted to scream, I needed to scream. But I couldn't a wall was stopping me. I felt sharp glass cutting my stomach all over. I opened my eyes wide. I squeezed them shut. My mouth clenched shut. I tear fell out of my eyes.

"Lucy, share your pain with me." I opened my eyes Natsu was right next to me. He looked worried. "You don't have to take it on alone. Not as long I'm here. I not asking Lucy. Share your pain with me. Let me take it off your shoulders. I'm here so there's no point for keeping it with yourself." He said. I was looking at him. I could see everyone else behind him they were looking at me. Erza step forward.

"That's right." She said. I could feel the pain start to come back. "Lucy you're not alone anymore. Share you pain with us, were your friends. Let us take some of the burned. Don't carry the weight on your own. You're not alone anymore. Let us share the weight with you." She said.

That's right I'm not alone anymore. My whole life I thought I knew was a lie. Sure I was mad at Loke, for a while. But were family. I've always remember talking on the pain alone. I never asked for help when I'm in trouble. I've cried and screamed. I don't want my friends to help me. I never wanted them to make me feel weak. I am weak alone, but with my friends I'm stronger. Can fight back all I want, I can keep the pain to myself all I want. But why did I need to if my friends are always so close to me. Natsu, Loke, Erza, Gray, Levy, Mira, Gajeel and Cana. They always protect me, they always help me up. They never leave my side. They always take care of me, not because I'm weak. But because were friends. And that's what friends do for each other. I will never be in pain as long as they are with me. Nothing can overcome your friends. When you're with them your unstoppable.

I smiled at this thought. I could feel the pain getting less painful. My breath was getting better. Thank you I said, but the words didn't come out. I closed my eyes.


	19. First Meeting

_Lucy's Dream_

"_I don't get it. How can you guys run so fast?" I asked Loke and Sting. We were outside playing in the forest. They were looking at me confused. Sting stopped and started to walk towards me._

"_What you mean Lucy?" He asked scratching the back of his head. I looked at him. I'm getting really mad. _

"_I've never been able to keep you with you guys. You somehow just run really fast. Do like practice or something?" I said walking towards them. _

"_Well not really-" Loke started to say, but Sting cut him off._

"_What Loke is trying to say is that we always come out here to run, and I guess we just got faster each day." Sting said covering Loke's mouth with his hand. Loke mumbled somethings. I didn't get it. Sting hit Loke in the stomach. "Right? Loke?' Sting said glaring at him. Loke nodded. Sting took his hand off his mouth. I stared at them. We heard movement in the bushes and voices shouting. _

"_Flame brain you're going the wrong way!" A man said. _

"_Stupid Salamander he got us lost again." Another voice. It was deeper. The bushes moved a lot more. A man walked out of the bushes. He had a black vest on and puffy white pants. The weird thing is, is that he had pink hair. He looked way older than me. He looked like a teenager. There was something weird about him. The bushes moved again. A man with jet black hair step out. He had on a white long sleeve shirt, and pant pants. The third man step out. He had black sort of long hair. He had on a vest to, and black pants. He had a lot of metal piercings. He looked kind of scary. _

"_See Flame head, you got us lost!" The jet black hair one yelled. The metal one punched his fist. _

"_Salamander you're so going to get it." The metal one yelled. He looked at the pink haired guy. They started to break out in a fight. The jet black haired guy looked at Loke, Sting and I. I didn't notice that Loke and Sting were in front of me. The jet black hair guy stopped the fight. He grabbed both of the men. And pointed at us. _

"_Look," He said. They all looked at us. _

"_Who the hell are you guys?" Sting yelled. I'm kind of worried because Loke, Sting and I are like 5, 6 , and 8. And they are like teenagers maybe even older. Plus they looked pretty tough. _

"_Oh thank god, can you help us get out of the woods?" The pink haired guy asked. He looked at us. Then to me. There was something about him. _

"_You didn't answer the question who are you guys?" Loke said getting in the way so he couldn't see me anymore. The pink haired guy stepped back. _

"_Names Natsu." He said. Loke looked behind him. The jet black haired guy stepped forward. _

"_Grays the name." The metal one stepped forward. _

"_Gajeel." He said. That's a weird name. But it's cool. I stepped out from Loke and Sting. I pointed at myself. _

"_Nice to meet you Natsu, Gray, Gajeel." I said with a smile. 'I'm Lucy and these are my brothers Sting and Loke." I said pointing to them. They looked at me in shock. What is it bad? _

"_Wait so there actually your brothers." Gray said pointing at them. I nodded. "But that's not even possible. I mean there vam-"Gray was cut off by Sting._

"_So what brings you guys here?" Sting said in a rude way. They stared at us in a weird way._

"_Well this pink haired idoit got us lost in the forest." Gajeel said. _

"_Hey!" Natsu yelled. Gajeel looked at him then back at us. _

"_So can you guys help us get back into town?" Gray asked. Lucky for them we were heading into town too. I so happy now. _

"_Sure heck we can!" I yelled jumping you and down like a little kid which I am. I loved going into town and now it will be even more fun. Loke and Sting are always in the trees, so I walk down on the ground alone. But now other people are coming along too. Which will make it more fun. _

"_Lucy we were just heading back home don't you remember?" Sting said looking mad at me. But we were heading to town, not home. I'm getting mad._

"_But Sting we were heading into town. Plus they need help getting back to town. And mother always said to help people in need." I said back sticking out my tongue at him. "So I'm going to help them weather your come or not." I said grabbing Nagsu's and Gray's hand dragging them with me. I looked at them they looked shocked by my actions. I smiled. "This way." I said letting go of their hands. I could hear Loke and Sting walk behind them with Gajeel. I laughed and skipped along. It was a nice sunny day out. I had shorts and a shirt on. My hair down. _

_We were walking in the forest for 20 minutes. I was moving around trees skipping along. Every time I looked over they were all taking and having a good time. It was cute. I tripped over a root and fell to the ground. I looked down there was blood, on the grass. It lead a trail to the tree. I looked up there was a knife stuck in the tree. I tried to pull it out. No good. Why is there a knife and blood? _

"_Hey. Sting Loke-" I yelled, but a hand covered my mouth. It pulled me up. I scream and yelled. He threw me over his shoulder. Mother and Father told me stranger danger. Mother told me that men like him were bad. I kicked and punched him. _

"_Hey let me go!" I yelled over and over. I never stopped hitting him. I could hear footsteps coming. I saw Sting, Loke, Natsu Gray and Gajeel all looking at me. _

"_Hey let go of my sister.' Loke and Sting yelled at the same time. The man turned around so that I couldn't see them._

"_This is your sister?' he said, his voice was creepy. "I like her, she's cute.' He said. That was so over the line. I bit his shoulder. He yelled a bit. He let go of me I fell on the ground. I got up and Lucy kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. It hurt my foot a lot. I jumped on one foot. _

"_Creep!' I yelled and walked over to everyone else. Loke and Sting looked mad. _

"_What the hell Lucy?' Sting yelled. _

"_Next time stay near us.' Loke yelled. I stared at them. _

"_Sorry I tripped then saw a knife stuck in the tree. There was blood on the ground too.' I stated. They all looked at me weirdly. Gray stepped forward._

"_Wait you saw a knife and blood?' he said with wide eyes. I nodded. We heard laughter coming from the forest. About 3 mean came out. They were laughing. The man I kicked stepped up like I did nothing to hurt him. What's going on? _

"_You see you kind of fell into are trap.' A man with red hair said. He looked like Natsu, Gray and Gajeel's age. His eyes were blood shot red. _

"_Trap?' I said back. They all looked insane. I don't get it. Why would people act this why? They all smirked and nodded. _

"_So you want a fight?" I looked behind me. Natsu had his fist clenched. I looked back at the men. Then back to Natsu. Why does he want to fight them? "I'm all fired up." He said and ran forward. Is he crazy?_

"_Just like him to start the fight without us." Gray said._

"_Yeah that stupid head." Gajeel said. They watched Natsu punch one man in the face he was sent flying. How is he that strong? "But I like his style." Gajeel said and joined in. Gray sighed. Cracking his fingers._

"_Sometimes I feel like I'm the smartest one here." Gray said. He ran forward and hit one man in the gut. Why are they so strong? I don't get it. It's not their fight. So why do they fight? A man was heading towards Sting, Loke and I. They stepped in front of me. The man's eyes were glowing red. Loke and Sting broke out in a fight with him. I looked around everyone is fighting but me. Am I really that weak? I'm not going to stand by and be helpless. I looked over at Natsu the man had he pinned down to the ground. I ran over. I kicked the man in the head he went off of him. Natsu looked at me with wide eyes. _

"_What?" I said. His eyes glared, when he saw the man running over towards me. Natsu jumped in front of me. He held his arms around me. We somehow rolled down a hill. Natsu was holding me so I wouldn't get hurt. We landed at the bottom. I was on my back looking up at the trees, breathing heavy. Natsu was looking at me. _

"_Lucy? You ok?' He asked worried. I shot up and laughed. _

'_You kidding can we do that again?" I asked with amazement. He laughed, then he looked at me._

"_Why did you help me out? I had that under control. You could have gotten hurt!" He yelled. I looked at him._

"_I'm sorry I just wanted to help." I said. He sighed. He got up and helped me up. _

"_Let's just get back with the rest. Before your brother's freak out." He said. I smiled, and took his hand. They were so big on mine. It was warm too. I felt safe. I heard clapping._

"_That was touching, really. But I'm still not happy with the score." He looked over the man with the red hair was right there. He pointed at me. "You kicked me right in the face. That's going to cost you." He said. Natsu stepped in front of me. He looked at Natsu, "And boy are fight isn't over yet. Just give me the girl, then we can continue." He said holding out his hand. _

"_No way in hell." Natsu yelled. He laughed._

"_Come on she's just a little kid. Her life doesn't matter right now anyway." He said. I felt broken when he said that. I wanted to cry. Natsu looked at me. _

"_Hey Lucy, don't listen to a word that man says. He's a jerk, a liar, he's a monster." Natsu said. I looked at him. The man laughed._

"_Don't tell me that you care for a human life." The man said. He looked at Natsu. Natsu glared at him. The man looked shocked. He smirked. _

"_Well this will be interesting." He said and walked away. The vanished in the forest. Just what happened? I'm so confused. Who were they? _

"_Till next time Lucy, Natsu." The man voiced echoed. _

I jumped up. I looked around. Everyone one was looking at me. They had wide eyes. I was breathing heavy. It was a dream? Wait the blue liquid. I looked down at my stomach it was gone. I sighed. I smiled.

"The pain it's over." I mumbled. I looked at Wendy. She was smiling at me. I tackled her to the ground I a hug. "Thank you," I whispered in her ear. She just laughed.

"No problem Lucy." She said. I looked up at everyone.

"Thank you all." I said. I then tackled everyone to the ground. The pain I felt was finally gone.


	20. Gray tells me about his past

**LUCY's POV**

After all the long worrying. We all took a day off to go to the beach. It was nice to finally feel the breeze. I was so happy, mainly because I've never been to a beach before. But I'm looking forward to it. I was picking out was to wear, since I didn't have any marks now. I grabbed a pair of short shorts, and a tube top that showed off my stomach. I knew Loke wouldn't let me wear a swimsuit, since Natsu and other boys are going to be around. This would be the second best thing. I put on a pink shirt that stopped right after my boobs, and short black small work out shorts. I looked nice. I missed seeing my stomach smooth. I rubbed my hand over it, smooth skin. Nothing ruff, no scars. Wendy is amazing.

"Ready to go Lucy?" Levy asked coming out of the bathroom. She looked at me. "Lucy you look cute." I laughed. Levy was wearing a beach dress.

"You look cute too, Levy." I said. She smiled. The other girls came out. Erza was in a swim suit same with Mira, Cana and Wendy.

"Lucy way are you not wearing a swimsuit?" Cana asked. I sighed.

"Well Loke won't let me, so yeah this is the next best thing.' I said. Erza nodded.

"I agree with Loke. I don't want our little Lucy showing too much with Natsu around. She is too young." Erza stated. She knows that she's not my mother right? They all laughed.

We reached the beach. There wasn't a lot of people. I think it was a private beach that's why. Well at least we have it to ourselves. I laid down my towel on the sand and took off my shoes. I oved the feeling of the sand in my toes. I moved my toes around more in the sand. I could feel small rocks. It was warm. I smelled the ocean. It felt peaceful. I was still holding hands with Natsu. I looked up at him. He was staring down at me. I looked back at the ocean. I started running. He came with me. I took a deep breath. The waves hit my feet. I never stopped running. I would try to jump over the waves. But they would just a big smash all over me. The water was prefect. It was cold but not too hot. The ground felt like steeping on pudding. It was squishy. Once we got out far enough. I turned around and let a wavy hit me back. I went under the water with it. I never let go of Natsu's hand. I came back up. My hair and everything was wet. I looked at Natsu his hair was all wet. I've never seen his hair wet like this. We looked at each other and laughed. Another wavy hit us. We laughed again.

Sooner or later everyone joined us. We had a splash war. Which sucked. I got a lot of water up my nose. I quite after that. I walked back to shore and grabbed a book from my bag and read some of it. While everyone else was having a war.

"What are you doing up here?" I looked up from my book. Gray was standing there.

"Well I thought about taking break." I said looking at everyone which they were pretty much killing each other. My sweat dropped. Gray turned around and looked at everyone. He laughed.

"Yeah I can see why." He said grabbing a drink and sitting next to me. I frowned.

"Look you don't have to look after me. Go have fun with everyone else. I know you want to. I'll be fine." I said. He looked at me confused.

"I'm not here to look after you." He said. I sighed.

"Every time I'm alone one of you always comes and watches me like I'm a little kid. You guys dot have to." I said. He looked at me.

"Well sometimes were just worried about you." He said he looked back at everyone. Natsu and Loke were fighting. "Natsu always asks 'Is she ok?' he keeps looking over every 10 seconds. It's not that were taking care of you. Were just all worried about you. Were your friends that's why." He said and pated my head. I looked at him.

"Gray." I said. He looked at me. "Do you remember being lost in the woods, with Gajeel and Natsu one day?" I said. He looked at me confused. "Then do you remember coming across three little kids in the woods." I said, he looked at me weirdly.

"Where are you going with this?" He asked.

"Did you know that it was Sting, Loke and I?" I asked. He still looked at me and sighed.

"You weren't supposed to remember that." He said and looked back at the others. "I can't believe that you remember that day. You were so young. When we got attacked by the group of vampires. You and Natsu vanished somewhere. He told me that the man was after you. So he picked you up, but you guys fell down a hill." He looked back at me. "We heard what the man was saying to you guys." He looked back at Natsu. He was fighting with Loke and Gajeel in the water. "After we found you guys. We walked you back to your house. Loke and Sting gave us a map, to the town. We went separate ways." He sighed.

"When we found the city Natsu kept looking back into the forest. He wouldn't tell us why. Maybe it had something to do with what the man said. He wasn't the same after we ran into you guys. Maybe that's because he cared for you. Even before you got to know him. It's weird saying that a teenager cared, or even fell in love with a little girl. But we left you guys alone." He said. Natsu loved me even when I didn't know him that much. I looked at Natsu.

"Then why didn't he tell me about when he first meant me, or when we started dating?" I asked still looking at Natsu. He punched Gajeel in the chest. Gajeel fell in the water, he got back up and tackled him to the ground.

"Well he told me that he wanted to start fresh. He didn't want to be a part of your past he said because you looked sad when you would talk about it. When he saw you again for the first time, you gave him weird feelings. And when Loke came and told us everything it snapped. He remembered that day. He even told Loke, or Loke just remembered. But he didn't want to let you know. So I guess you could say that he kind of has cared for you, for the longest time. For years." Gray said. I kept looking at Natsu. For years. I smiled. It's sweet. He's sweet. For years.

"Hey Gray." I said he looked at me. I looked at him. "How did you end up meeting Natsu and Gajeel? I mean you guys know mine and Loke's past. But what's yours?" He smirked.

"Well if you want to know." He said.

"I grew up with a brother his name was Lyon. We were as close as ever." Gray said and stared at the sky.

_Gray's Flashback._

"_Gray. What do you want to do now?" A boy with light boyish hair came running down the halls. _

"_Lyon well just got back from the town. Chill would you." I said back. It's true. Mom wanted us to get out of the house for a while. _

"_But. Gray you said we could hang out when we got back." He whined._

"_I lied Lyon, I just want to grab something to eat then go to bed we can hang out tomorrow." I said and walked down the long hall. I felt guilt come over me._

"The next day was like any other. We could play outside, go swimming, jump off the roof into the pool. We had lots of good times. But one bad moment changed everything."

"_Lyon what are you doing?" I walked into his room. He was moving around and packing up things. He never looked at me. He kept walking back and forward. _

"_Gray leave this place." He said with his eyes under his bangs. What is he talking about? I grabbed his shoulders. _

"_What are you talking about?" I heard a laugh coming from the doorway. I turned there was a man with brown hair he was super tall. His eyes were red. He wore all red. He looked sick. "Who the hell are you?" I yelled ready to fight. I didn't care that I was only 10. I will take him down, for getting into my house. No one hurts my family. I looked at his red eyes. His just like me a Vampire. This won't be an easy fight. He took a step forward. _

"_Chill dude. I'm not here for you." He said. I looked behind me Lyon. He wants Lyon. I stepped in front of Lyon._

"_Well you're not taking him, and he's not going with you." I yelled. The man laughed. _

"_I'm not fighting a little kid. And I don't have to force him to go. He wants to come with me." The man said. _

"_Lier." I yelled. Lyon would never go with him. Lyon isn't like this. He's my brother. The man laughed. _

"_Gray." Lyon mumbled. I looked behind me. He looked down at the ground. I turned around to look at him. "Sorry, but it's true." He said. I was shocked. All the times we spent together. He just wants to leave that behind. _

"_Lyon what are you saying. Were family. Were brothers. You're not going anywhere." I said looking at him. He shook his head. "Lyon." I mumbled. The man laughed. I turned back around. _

"_Your own brother even betrayed you. Don't you love how family works?" He said with a smirk. I clenched my fist. I looked to the side. Lyon would never ever do this. Were family. His my brother. My brother. Brother. I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground. _

"I woke up finding my parents dead, and Lyon gone. I never talked about my past after that. I went hunting for Lyon. I needed to talk to him. I needed to find him. I was in the forest trying to find him for years. One day I bumped into a pink haired boy. He told me his name was Natsu. We fought a lot, but his past was so similar to mine. So we decided to stick together. Then we became friends. Shortly after that we ran into Gajeel." Gray said. I never knew he had such a bad past like that.

"Gray." I said he looked back at me. 'I'm sorry." I said. He smiled.

"It's fine Lucy. It's not your fault. Besides the past doesn't matter anymore. You can't go back and change it, so what's the point in living in the past. All we need to do is to look forward to the future." He said. I smiled. I looked up at the sky. The future.

"Maybe your right." I said lying down on my back putting my hands behind head. "The future." I mumbled. We don't know what it holds. It's like a big mystery, waiting to happen. It can be good and bad. That's what makes it a mystery.

"Oi, Lucy. Gray. What are you guys doing?" Natsu said as he was walking to shore. I got up.

"Nothing Flame head just talking." Gray stated. "And you ruined the conversation. Good job shit head." Gray said. Natsu lunged at him nocking me on my back. I brushed it off. They were rolling around hitting and punching each other. Great! The 2 kids are fighting! Where's Erza when you need her? I looked around, they were heading over. Erza looked mad. She ran over and hit their 2 head together. They fell to the ground.

"Friends don't fight!" She yelled to them. They nodded. They looked scared. We all laughed.

We spent the whole day there. The sun was setting and we were watching it go down. It was pretty. He decided to head back up after it and go to bed. I was about to change clothes but Natsu stopped me. I was still in my swim suit.

"Natsu what are you?" I asked but he cut me off, putting a hand over my mouth. He looked around. He looked out the window.

"I want to show you something, but you've got to stay quiet." He said. I nodded. Show me what. He took my hand and opened the door I was dark in there. Everyone went to sleep. Is he trying to sneak out? What does he want to show me? We could see Loke sleeping on the couch. We quietly walked past him. We reached the door. I looked behind me. No one was there. Before I knew it I was on the other side of the door. Natsu puling me along.

We were out in front of the water. It was so pretty in the moonlight. It was so pretty.

"Natsu this is-" He cut me off. With a kiss. I could feel him walking and pulling me along with him. He sat me down on the sand. But it wasn't sand it was a blanket. He stopped the kiss. I looked around. There were candles and some little chocolate cakes, and a flower. The flower was in a single small glass with candles around it. There was a bottle of Wine. I could even talk. Did he plain this?

"Natsu you didn't have to-" His finger were on my lips stopping me from talking.

"Lucy, sometimes you talk too much." He said, and removed his finger from my lips. I smiled.

"Natsu you're too sweet." I said, he laughed.

We spent the whole night talking and eating. He made me laugh. He would tell me funny stories about him. We cuddled and looked up at the stars.

"Hey Natsu." I said him my head on his chest. "Do you ever wonder what life is like after death? Mother use to tell me that when people die they become stars." I said.

"That could be it, but think there's more to it. I say even though there gone. There still here. They never truly left. I say that there out having a new adventure." He said. A new adventure? Like a new life? Hm.. Natsu moved out from under me.

"Hey lets go for a swim." He said getting up. A swim? A swim. I smiled. I pushed him.

"Race you there." I yelled. He fell on the sand. I laughed looking back at him. He smirked. I ran faster. I reached the water, it was up it my knees. I looked back in front of me. He was right there I hit him like a brick wall. We both fell. I was on top of Natsu, and we hit the water. It didn't hurt at all. Just shocking. We came back up.

"Lucy you were supposed to stop running." He whined. I looked up at him.

"Well you could have not appeared in front of me." I said back sticking out my tongue. He came closer to me and bit m tongue. I jumped back

"Natsu! Did you just bite my tongue?" I said. He laughed. Why is he laughing? I smirked. I tackled him to the water. I grabbed onto me more. He pulled us both up. My hands on his shoulder and his on my waist. He looked into each other eyes. I feel my heart rate going fast. Within a matter of seconds are lips were mashed together.

My hands moved up to around his neck. I was playing with the back of his hair. Are tongues were playing with each other. Are heads would move to the side a bit to get a better angle. It was hot and heavy. We both pulled back because we needed to breathe. We were breathing heavy. Still looking into each other's eyes. It was like something snapped. We slammed are lips back together. This time with more force. Natsu picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We were still in the water making out. Natsu's hands roamed over my body. I moaned at his touch. His tongue was always more dominate than mine. I could feel sand on my back. Natsu stopped kissing me and he moved down to my neck. I looked around we were back on the sand. Some of me was on the blanket and some was not. Natsu must have brought us back over here.

I moaned when I felt Natsu suck on my neck. He bit my skin. Then licked the spot. His breath on my neck was warm. It gave me chills. He did the same thing over and over. I would ran my hands up and down his chest and abs. I could hear him make a noise when I did that. He never stopped kissing my neck. I arched my back when he would bite me. Things were getting heated. Then something burned me. I looked up. Which caused Natsu to stop. The candle that we had feel over and now there was a fire on the sand. We both jumped up.

"Fire!" I yelled.

'Shit, Lucy go get some water." Natsu yelled I did like I was told. I grabbed a glass, and got water in it a dumped it on the fire. I kept doing that. Natsu moved the sand around and kicked the fire down. It went out. We both sighed. I looked at Natsu. He was blushing. He pointed at me. I was confused. He handed me the blanket. I looked down at myself there were a bunch of holes on my cloths, showing a lot of my skin. I took the blanket and wrapped it around me. My face was red.

"Don't look at me like that!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Well it really doesn't matter because that body of yours belongs to me." He said. I was mad now.

"I'm not a thing. Natsu am a person." I yelled. He smirked.

"But you're my Lucy. So your mine. No one else can have you." He said. I blushed at his words. He laughed. We walked back to the hotel.


	21. Lucy is just like Erza

**LUCY's POV**

"Natsu. Shh, be quiet or they will hear us." I said laughing. We entered in the hotel room. The lights were still off.

"Luce, It's fine there all still asleep." Natsu stated. I sighed.

"I guess your-" I stopped when the lights flew on. Everyone was standing there staring at us. They were pissed. What was even worse was that I had a blanket around me. So it kind of looked like I was naked. Great.

"Where have you to been?" Erza yelled. Natsu and I jumped back.

"More importantly! Lucy why do you have a blanket around you?" Loke yelled. He was glaring at us. I gulped. I opened my mouth to say something, but someone else spoke.

"Lucy did you and Natsu?" Levy asked. I was going to answer, but someone spoke before me again.

"Natsu I'm going to kill you." Loke stated.

"So they did do it?" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Way to go!" Cana said.

"Oh my." Mira said.

"Dragneel you are so dead." Loke yelled. I stepped forward.

"No, Loke we didn't." I said. He glared at me.

"Lucy why do you have a blanket around you then?" Gray asked.

"Well Lucy brunt her clothes in a fire?" Natsu said. They looked at us.

"A fire?" Wendy asked. Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess we sort of knocked it over.' He said.

"How did you knock it over?" Erza asked. I could feel my face heat up. I looked at Natsu he had some pink on his face.

"I don't really know. There was a lot of distractions." Natsu said looking at me. He had a smirk on his face. My face turned redder. I looked at the ground.

"So where were you guys this whole time?" Levy asked. I looked up.

"Oh, we were on the beach." I said.

"And what did you do on the beach?" Loke asked looking at both of us. I laughed.

"Just eating some cake, and talking." I stated.

"Is that true?" Loke said getting in Natsu's face. Natsu gulped and nodded. Loke stepped back. He looked at both of us. "Fine, Lucy go put some clothes on. Natsu can we talk?" Loke asked. I nodded and left the room.

Why does Loke want to talk to Natsu?

**NATSU's POV**

"Fine, Lucy go put some clothes on. Natsu can we talk?" I looked a Loke. Lucy left. Everyone else seemed to leave at once. Oh boy, another on of Loke's talks. Loke sat down on the couch. He pulled up a chair. I sat down in it.

"Listen, Natsu." Loke started. "Are you really serious about Lucy?" I was taken back by that. Loke would normal just yell at me, and I wouldn't' listen.

"More serious than anything ever in the world." I said. It was true she is the stars in my night sky. He put his head in his hands.

"How serious?" He asked. How serous?

"That's kind of hard to answer." I said. He looked up at me. I smirked. "She's the stars in my sky. She's the key to my heart. She holds my heart. I would do anything for her in a heartbeat. When I first saw her when she was little and in the woods with you guys. There was something about her that made me feel weird. At first I thought it was just because I was sick. But as I started to talk to her, and I found out that she was that little girl. I knew it. I knew that I loved her ever since. My heart still aches for her." I looked down. "I love her. I'm crazy for her. She's number 1 to me." I said.

"I figured it would be something like that." Loke said. I looked up at him. He was smirking. "I'm glad that it's you. I always have been. I tell you that too. I also say that I don't want you touching her in that way. I still don't." He said. He was looking right at me. "But I do trust you.' He said. He trust me? "I trust you, that you will always make the best choices for her. Eve when she doesn't like it. That's what I want for her. And that's what you can give her." Loke stood up. He put out his hand. "I trust you. I trust you with my sister. You're not so bad, Dragneel." Loke said. I stood up and took his hand. I smirked.

'Not so bad yourself, Loke." I said.

**LUCY's POV**

Were back on the road again. Natsu and I in the back. Gray, Gajeel, and Cana in front of us. Levy, Mira and Wendy in front of them. Erza in the front seat, and Loke driving again. Erza will probably take over though. I couched. Oh and did I forget to say that I got sick. From staying up all night, and being outside in the water. Natsu got me sick! I couched again. It hurt every time I couched.

"Okay I'm not sitting in front of bunny girl anymore. She's couching up a storm and I don't want her germs on me." Gajeel stated. I felt too sick to punch him. I just laid back in the seat.

'Damn you Gajeel." I said in a weak voice. I had a stuffy nose too, so it affected the sound of my voice. I was so cold. I had a sweatshirt and sweat pants on. It was like 70 out. I'm still cold. I was shivering.

"Here Lucy. Have a blanket for you." Mira said. Passing back a red warm blanket. She handed it to Gray and Gray threw it to me. I caught it, and quickly pulled it over every inch of my body. Curling up in a ball. Natsu must have noticed I was struggling to get comfy. He pulled me against him. His arm around my shoulder. I lend into him. My head on his shoulder. He was so warm, I snugged against him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone watched as Lucy fell asleep next to Natsu.

"Aw. Natsu you're too sweet." Mira said. He just looked at her.

"Wait, won't you just catch the cold too?" Levy asked.

"No. Vampires don't get sick, because there blood heals them so fast. So it stops colds." Natsu said.

"I guess that makes sense." Levy said.

"Geez Salamander you're showing us your soft side." Gajeel said looking between Natsu and Lucy.

"Metal head you should know by now Lucy is Flame heads soft side." Gray said.

"I don't have a soft side. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu yelled while getting up a bit. Lucy moved and couched again. But it didn't keep her up. Natsu went back down. He looked at Lucy to make sure she was still asleep. He sighed. He turned back to everyone else. They just looked at him.

"Sure you don't." Cana said with a smirk.

"That doesn't count. I love her." He declared. They all looked at him and laughed. "Plus she would probably hurt me if I woke her up." Natsu said in a scared face.

"Aww is the mighty Salamander scared of Bunny-girl?" Gajeel teased.

"No." Natsu pouted. Gajeel snickered.

"Face it Natsu, you care for my sister so of course you're soft around her. That's what happens." Loke said.

"Besides Gajeel you're scared of Lucy too. Don't you remember say 'That bunny girl is fuckin terrifying?" Gray said. Gajeel glared at him.

"I'm not fuckin scared of bunny girl!" Gajeel yelled.

"Sh." Natsu said. They all looked at Lucy who was moving around a bit. She mumbled something. Her eyes were opening slowly. You could tell that she was still asleep.

"Sh. Lucy your dreaming go back to sleep." Natsu said quietly. Lucy nodded and yawned, she put her head back on his shoulder and feel a sleep again. Natsu sighed, and loosed up. He looked at Gajeel.

"Don't be so loud. If you wake her up from her sleep she gets mad and pissed. I know it's happened to me. We need to just let her wake up on her own." Natsu said in a quiet voice. They nodded.

"Natsu, are you really scared of Lucy in the morning or something?" Mira asked. Natsu's face went pale.

"Well let's just say she's not a morning person." Natsu gulped. Loke laughed a bit. They all looked at him.

"It's true. I guess it's never changed from when she was little. If Sting and I ever woke her up. We would better much be better off dead." Loke said.

"What did she do when you woke her up?" Gray asked. Loke face went pale, he just looked at the road.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Loke said. They could see that he was even scared. Everyone looked at each other confused. They looked back at Lucy. She was so peaceful, sleeping. Her head on Natsu's shoulder. A blanket covering her body. Natsu's arm around her back, she looked peaceful.

"I don't get how bunny girl could be scary." Gajeel said.

"Yeah she looks so peaceful and cute." Wendy said.

"Well she is, just not when you wake her up." Natsu stated. They all looked at Lucy.

"What does she do, that scares you?" Cana asked. Natsu gulped.

"She yells, kicks, punches, she has this evil glair. It's really scary, and I'm a vampire. It's just really bad." Natsu said, he got the chills. They laughed except Loke.

"Natsu, you're over exenterating." Levy said giggling. Natsu just stared at her.

"He's not." Loke said. They looked at him.

"She's like a different person in the morning. You guys wouldn't now because you have never woken her up before." He said. Gajeel got an idea.

"So you say that. I'll show you that you are all a bunch of pussys." Gajeel said. He had a finger heading towards Lucy. It was about to touch her. Natsu grabbed his hand. Natsu looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're asking for a death wish." He said to Gajeel. Gajeel huffed.

"What too scared to wake her up yourself?" Gajeel said. Natsu nodded. For once they saw Natsu Dragneel scared. They've never seen him this worried and pale before. Gajeel was going to say something, but they heard a lot of noise coming from the car next to them. They looked over. It was a group of guys about their age. They had the music blasting, they were listening and shouting. They were also drinking beer. Lucy stirred around in her sleep. Natsu could feel her move. The group of guys looked over at their car.

"Hey ladies what you doing?' The passenger yelled.

"Want to come join the fun bus?" Another guy yelled from the back of the car. His body was on the outside of it. He was crazy. He had beer can in one hand and with the other he was holding onto the car. His feet were in the inside of car.

"Think we will all decline that." Erza said, quietly not to wake up Lucy. Erza just looked at the road she didn't even care. The man smirked. The car got closer to theirs. The guy that was hangout side the car had a hand on their ruff.

"Are you crazy or something?" Levy said. The man smirked and opened up there car door. He grabbed onto Wendy. He was pulling her out of the car. Loke tried his best to not serve so Wendy would be ok.

"Hey let go!" Wendy yelled she was struggling. Gray grabbed a hold of Wendy so she wouldn't fall out of the car. The man laughed. Natsu tensed as he saw Lucy move. She slowly opened her eyes. She picked a few times at what she was looking at. Which was a man pulling Wendy out the car, everyone pulling her back. And the car was still moving at full speed. Lucy sat up, her eyes were behind her bangs. She looked so asleep, but she looked pissed off. She climbed over a couple of seats to reach the man. He wasn't looking at her. The man was laughing at Wendy. Lucy kicked him in the face, he was sent flying back into the other car. Wendy fell backwards due to her friends pulling her. They all looked at Lucy in shock. She still had her eyes behind her bangs. No emotion at all. The guys in the other car were all shocked and pissed. The man wiped his lip he was bleeding. The got up and stared at her.

"You bitch. You're going to pay for that." He yelled. Lucy smirked still not showing her eyes. She held out her hand on her side.

"Natsu give me your shoes." She said. Natsu looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" He said.

"I said give me your shoes." She stated, without looking at him.

"Lucy I don't-" He stopped when he saw her eyes, she was glaring at him. He gulped. He took off his shoes and handed them to her. She turned back. The man was right in front of her. They were both on the edges of the car. He man smirked he pulled his hand back ready to hit her. Lucy kicked him in the balls. She looked pissed.

"That's for disturbing us!" She said. She then through a shoe at the man. It hit him right in the face he fell back.

"That's for touching my friend." The man was lying down in his car on the floor. The other guys were looking at her and scared. She threw the other shoe at the driver. The car slowed down a lot. She watched as the car flew back.

"And that's for waking me up!" She yelled. She slammed the door shut. Lucy looked back at everyone else. They all gulped. Natsu and Loke were pale again. She crawled back over to her seat. She fell back asleep. They all just looked at her.

"Remind me to never wake up bunny girl." Gajeel said, they all nodded in agreement.


	22. Playing Tricks

**LUCY's POV**

"_Mother, look I made you this." I yelled coming into the kitchen. I drew a picture of are family. Loke and Sting were up sitting on a tree branch. I was in Mothers arms. She was holding hands with Father. Mother smiled as she looked at the photo. She rumbaed my head, messing up my hair._

"_This is wonderful Lucy." She said and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at her. _

"_Mother how'd you meet Father?" I asked. She looked at me and giggled. _

"_Well your Father and I have always been childhood friends. I've known him for many years." _

"_How many?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. She sat down at the table. _

"_Too many to count." She said. I looked at her weirdly._

"_But don't you remember how many years you're with when you love someone?" I asked. She looked at the drawing. She smiled. _

"_That's the thing about love. It blinds you, you're too focused on it to see what goes on around you. It kind of blocks you from the real world." She stated. She started to look sad. I touched her arm. _

"_Then it's a good thing." I stated. Mother looked at me. With her brown eyes and blonde hair. I smiled. "If it keeps you from sadness and pain then it's good. One day I can only imagine that feeling. I want to feel that feeling of being loved by someone." I said. She looked down at me and smiled. She hugged me tightly. _

"_You already are loved. By Father, Loke, Sting and I. We love you so much Lucy. And one day you will have that one special guy in your life who loves you even more than himself. He will hold you when you're scared. Smile when you're happy, feel pain when you're upset." She hugged me tighter. "I want you to find that one guy and never let go of him. I want you to grow up with a normal life. I want you to grow up happy, not scared, no fear. I want you to be okay. My love blinded me from the world. I wasn't able to help out. I'm sorry Lucy. I love you so much. I never stopped loving you. That is the truth. Remember this talk Lucy. None of us ever stopped loving you." I could feel water on my shoulders she was crying! "Trust the ones you love. Trust your bothers, trust the man you love. Because they will be the ones to help you the most."_

_What is Mother talking about? She isn't making any sense. Friends? Loke and Sting? The man I love? I could feel my throat hurt. It stings. _

I shot up from my sleep, couching. My throat was sore. My head was in between my legs. I rested my hands on my legs couching. It was a deep couch. It hurt my chest. I could feel a hand rubbing my back. It went up and down my back. I felt warmth.

Once I stopped couching I looked behind me. Natsu was rubbing my back.

I leaned back down on my seat. My head facing the front. I felt gross and disgusting. I was out of it. Everyone was looking at me besides Loke because he had to drive. I could tell I looked bad because there fades showed it. They tried to hide it except for Gajeel.

"Damn bunny girl you look horrible." He said. Levy hit him on the head.

"Don't say that to a girl." Levy snapped. Gajeel nodded. Everyone was glaring at him. It's true I did feel horrible. So I might look like I too.

"It's ok guys. I feel horrible too." I said my voice was all horsey. My noise all stuffy. They just looked s me.

"Well how about we all stop for food, and that why Lucy could clean up if she wanted too." Erza said. We all nodded, it's not like we had a choice in the matter anyway. Erza would have made us stop anyway. She is like the boss, plus were kin of all scared of her when she is mad.

Loke pulled into a rest area. They had fast foods and bathrooms, shopping places. I stretched my limps once I got out of the car. Of course we all pretty much just rushed out of the car again. But this time I took my time. Considering I was sick and don't want to move, and I don't want to get the girls sick and such.

"Really none of you can take your time getting out of the car still?" Loke asked looking at everyone, which they were all on top of each other. Natsu was pulling his leg out of the pile of people. Once he got his leg out, everyone seemed to be able to get out of the pile. People were walking past giving us looks.

"Finally got out." Cana said standing up.

"Freedom." Gray sighed.

We all walked in together. Natsu and I walked in hand and hand. I felt really gross. I didn't want to hold hands with Natsu because I was gross. Be he insisted. I headed straight for the bathroom. Natsu never let go of my hand. I looked back at him right at the edge of the door.

"Natsu you need to let go of my hand." I stated. He looked at me.

"I'm not leaving you alone." He said looking at me.

"Natsu! I feel gross and I look gross. I want to go in here and clean up. You can't come in because it's a girl's bathroom. So let go of my hand." I said. My voice was really bad.

"Lucy when I leave you something bad happens to you. So for now on I'm not leaving you alone." Natsu stated looking at me with fierce eyes. I now he's just worried, but still it's just the girl's bathroom.

"Natsu I will-" I started to say but was stopped my Mira.

"Natsu what if I go in there with her." Mira said, she had her arm around my shoulder. Natsu looked at her. "You said that you don't want to leave her alone. So if I'm with her she's not alone. Plus I'm a girl so I can go in there." Mira stated looking at Natsu. He stared blankly at her.

"I don't know-" He started to say.

"Geez come on, it's not like anything bad will happen. Mira's with her. She'll be fine." Levy stated. Natsu sighed.

"Fine," he said. I smiled and ran into the bathroom with Mira. I walked up to the sink and splashed water on my face. It was cold, but it felt so fresh. I whipped my face with the water. Mira was looking at me.

"Lucy, you know I'm quite the makeup artist. I could help you look better if you want." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"That would be great." I said. As soon as I said that, she made me sit on the sink. She took out a bag, it was huge and pink. It's like she pulled it out of midair. I'm actually really scared for once.

'Mira, what are you going to do?" I asked in a shaky voice. She smiled and laughed.

"Silly Lucy this is my makeup bag. You don't think I just carry around a small bag do you?" Mira said with a big smile. I was now worried for my life. She pulled out some brushes and this weird skin color stuff. Truth is I've never worn makeup before. Just like lip gloss, or lipstick. But that's it. I've never had on foundation, (I think it's called that). Mira put the skin colored stuff all over my face. It was weird it felt wet and cold. She rubbed it all over my face. On my cheeks, nose, forehead, around my eyes, even on my neck a little bit. She then took this cold pack from her bag and put it on my head. It was freezing. She took out a couple eye drops and made me take them. Then she pulled out something that looks like eyes drops but it wasn't. It was a something that you put up your noise to make the stuffiness go away. It hurt a bit. She then took out, she then took out the brush and went through my hair. There was a lot of knots it hurt a lot. I cried a bit.

"Sorry Lucy," She said and continued. After my hair almost being ripped out. She took off the cold pack on my forehead. She smiled at me. All of that only took like 3 minutes. I got off the sink and looked at myself. I looked totally normal. I'm not pale, my noise isn't that stuffy any more. My eyes are fine, no sign of sickness there. I looked like my normal self, except with a sore throat and sweatpants and sweatshirt.

"Mira you're really good." I said in a painful way. She smiled at me.

"Thank you Lucy it means a lot. To hear that." She said. I hugged her, she hugged me back.

We walked out of the bathroom. Natsu was waiting right outside the door. Once he saw me he was shocked. Not that much though. He studied me.

"Wow Luce, you look a lot better what happened?" He asked. He had his hand on his chin staring me down. Mira jumped forward.

"I did it!" Mira shouted. Natsu just stared me down. Everyone else made their way over. They were looking at me weirdly. Then smiled.

"Wow, Lucy you look a lot better!" Levy cheered. Wendy nodded. I smiled.

"Well it's really all thanks to Mira." I chimed. They looked at Mira.

"Geez your good Mira, bunny girl looked like a train wreck, and now she actually looks descent." Gajeel stated. Levy was about to hit him on the head, but I beat her to it. I slammed my hand on his head. He feel to the ground. Then I kneed him in the face. He fell backwards.

"Fuckin Gajeel," I said. Everyone stared at me in shock. He got up slowly.

"Damn bunny girl." He said. I looked him and folded arms.

"Mira how did you make Lucy, look better?" Gray asked. Mira is truly gifted for this stuff.

"Oh I just put some make up on her, then added a few of my own touches." Mira stated, she smiled.

"Wow it just, she looks like her normal self." Erza stated. Did I really look that bad before, or something? Was I really that ugly? Geez I didn't know. I felt hands grab my shoulders. They turned me to face them. It was Natsu he looked at me like he was mad. Did I do something to him? I know I didn't tick him off right? Oh wait the shoes!

"I already said that I was sorry about your shoes. So why do you look mad?" I said. He just stared at me.

"The hell with those shoes." He said. But then why is he mad. He let go of me. Only to lick his hands. What is he doing? He's kind of freaking me out. He then rubbed his hands on my face. Moving it all over my cheeks. I jumped back a little bit. But he kept moving forward and keep rubbing my face. I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped. He looked at me mad, and kept rubbing my face then he stopped. He looked at me and smiled. What is he smirking about? "What the hell are you smirking about?" I yelled he should me his hands. They were orange, kind of like a skin color too. Wait skin color?! He didn't.

"Natsu why would you do that. Now I look gross again." I yelled. He got mad again.

'Stop saying that Lucy. You're never gross." He said and put his hands behind his head. I glared at him.

"I'm sick of course I look gross. I have a sore throat, dry eyes, pale skin, and stuffy nose. I'm gross." I yelled. He was looking at me know.

"Lucy you're never gross in my book. Every day you look even better than the one before even if you're sick. You don't need to wear makeup it makes you look worse. You look way better without it." He stated. I soften up a bit. He's so sweat sometimes. "It doesn't matter. You're never ugly or gross in my book. Even if you're sick. To me every day you look better than the ones before." He said again. I smiled a bit. He sure knows who to get himself out of trouble. That lucky Dragneel.

"Natsu that was so sweet." Wendy said. I looked over Wendy had some tears in her eyes, same with Levy and Mira. Erza was smiling. Cana, Gray, and Gajeel smirking. Loke just had a little smile on his face, but he hid his eyes.

"Got to at mid it, salamander sure can be a lover boy." Gajeel said.

"You got that right." Gray said.

We were all sitting at a table eating. Of course I got a salad, but with Hot Coco. People gave me weird looks because I was wearing a lot of clothes in the summer, and I got Hot Coco. Loke kept saying that I should drink his blood. But I didn't want too, first off I can't just drink his blood every time I'm hurt or sick. Plus I wanted to get over this cold on my own, but I will use medicine.

"Here Lucy." Wendy said she handed me a bottle that had red liquid in it. "I got you some medicine." Wendy said. I smiled at her and took the bottle. I poured some of it into the cap of the bottle. It was red and dark.

"Cherry favored gross." Levy said looking at it. I nodded. Wendy looked upset. I didn't me it like it was her fault.

"Wendy I'm not made or upset that you gave me cheered favored. All medicine favor sucks." I said. She smiled again.

"Really I've never had medicine before?" Natsu said he looked at the bottle weirdly. I looked at him confused.

"How come?" I asked him.

"Well vampires never get sick, so I've never been able to talk some." Natsu stated.

"Lucky you." I mumbled.

"It's true. Metal head and I never had some either." Gray stated. I looked at Loke. He nodded with them. They are so lucky. Stupid vampires, and there dumb healing blood. I looked at the cap. I slowly brought it to my mouth. I could feel the guys looking at me. I shook it off. Maybe I should have some fun with them. I looked at the girls and winked. I made sure they saw me. They smiled and nodded. I drank the cap full. Shivers went down my body. I stuck out my tongue. I made a gross/weird face, like I saw Cana making out with someone. I looked back at the guys.

"See it's just a liquid. It just taste really b-" I stopped talking. I huffed my breath. The girls played along with me. I was breathing heavy.

"Lucy! What's going on!" Natsu yelled at me. I made my body relax. My head feel down on the table. I acted like I was out. My head looking down at the ground. I could feel Natsu shaking me.

"Lucy! Wake up! Come on!" Natsu was yelling.

"Lucy wake the fuck up. We're not playing around anymore. Wake up!" Loke yelled. My eyes were closed. Natsu was shaking me back and forward like crazy. It hurt my head. Mainly because I was acting like I was out.

"Oh my gosh! Lucy!' Levy yelled standing up. The other girls were acting along with me.

"Lucy what happened to her?" Gray yelled. The girls started to giggle looking at all the guys. They turned to them looking crazy.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" Gray yelled. Natsu was still shaking me. I started to laugh I couldn't hold it in. I opened my eyes. They guys were looking at me like I was crazy. I laughed. Levy was hitting the table. Wendy giggling along. Cana laughing. Mira and Erza rolling around on the ground laughing their heads off. I looked back at the guys they had wide eyes.

"You should see your face right now. Press less." I giggled.

"That's it you're not getting away that easy!" Natsu yelled. I looked at him confused. He smirked he started to tickle my sides. I laughed more. The rest of the guys joined, then the others girls too. Why did they join in? I cried and laughed.

"Stop! Stop! I'm sorry! Uncle!" I yelled.


	23. Somone is after us?

**LUCY's POV**

My cold is slowly going away. Now I just have a stuffy nose. The medicine has really helped. Plus after the prank I pulled on the guys they got me back by the tickle thing. Someone had to come by and stop them. I was so happy when they came by. They saved me. Now I'm really worried about scaring Natsu because he will tickle me again. Or any of the other guys.

I can now start to wear shorts and sweat shirts. I've been taking the medicine for 3 days and I'm almost a 100% back. Plus were almost to France. Were just maybe 1 week away from getting there. It's been a long trip in the car with everyone. But it's been the best time of my life. I wouldn't have wished any of it away. Even the bad times like Love and Bite. It hurt a lot. But it made me a lot stronger. 'Your weakness don't show your weakness. They show where you need strength.' Is what Natsu always says to me. He always nows the right thing to say. I love him too much sometimes I think. If he makes me mad, I give up on him too easy I think. I guess the does the same thing. Like when he told me about when I was drunk and jumped of the bridge. I would have been madder at myself. Or even when I acted like nothing went wrong. He's so sweet that cares so much. I looked out of the window. Speaking of bridges one was right there. I could see kids on it running around, they bumped into each other and fell. My eyes widened.

_I was running around, with my hands in the air. I bumped into a man, and hit the ground. Natsu ran up and held me up. I looked at the man. He had orange hair. He was tall, he seems different._

"_You look familiar." I said tilting my head to look at him. The man flinched a little. _

"_You must be confusing me with someone." He said and walked around me. He stopped by my side. _

"_Watch out though. There are a lot of creeps out at night. Some might just find you." He said, and continued walking. I just looked at him. _

The man had orange hair he was warning me. Loke! I looked at Loke. He was driving. I smiled at him. I must have looked at him for a while. He looked back at me weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He said, he looked confused. I continued to smile like an idiot.

"Because it was you, that night on the bridge." I said. He looked at me for a minute, then he smiled.

"It was you. The guy with orange hair!" Levy said all most jumping up and down on her seat.

"Wait but you guys said, Lucy knew Loke her whole life. Their siblings, are they not?" Wendy asked confused.

"Little girl you don't know the half of it." Gajeel pointed out. Wendy looked around confused. I sighed.

"Well it happened when our parents died. Loke made me forget. So that I was safe. Because other vampires were after me." I stated.

"And I watched over her all the time. Moving her from place to place when other vampires showed up. I kept making her forget. I thought it was best for her." Loke sighed then he looked at Natsu. "Then I found out Lucy became friends with a vampire. I was going to move her away. But lover boy hear never wanted to hurt her. So I let her stay there." Loke said. Natsu smiled.

"I think it's just because I'm awesome." He stated.

"In your dreams flame head." Gray stated. Here they go again.

"You got a problem ice freak?" Natsu yelled. Gray and Natsu somehow started throwing punches at each other. Erza couldn't get to them. So I hit them both on the head with my book which I was reading. They both rubbed their heads.

"Och, Lucy." They said at the same time. I glared at them.

"Look were in a car. We don't fight in a car. Second you interrupt my reading!" I yelled even louder during the last part. They nodded. I sighed and turned back to my book.

"Lucy what are you reading?' I looked up. Levy was looking at me.

"Oh, it's a book that my English teacher told me about. It's different all say that." She gave me a weird look.

"What is it about?" Levy asked.

"Oh it's about this old agent tribe of wolves or something?' I said. It doesn't really make any sense.

"Yeah werewolves don't make any sense at all." Gray said. Wait he's read this book?

"So you've read this book." I said showing him and pointing at the book. He shook his head.

"Don't have to read it to know it." He stated. I'm confused. How can he know it then? Cana laughed.

"Lucy sometimes you're too funny." She stated I looked at her. "Think about it if there are Vampires and Vampire hunters, then there's other mythical creatures." She stated. I never even thought about that.

"So. Werewolves are real?" I said very slowly. They all nodded at me. I feel like an idiot all the time.

"Yeah, but there complete jackass. Don't ever talk too one." Gray stated. It's kind of ironic. I laughed. Everyone just started at me.

"If you think about it, it's kind of funny. Stories of Vampires and Werewolves fighting, there enemy's. And here you are vampires sitting here talking about how shitty werewolves are. The irony." I giggled. They all smiled at me.

"I guess your kind of right." Loke said.

"But if vampires, and werewolves are real what else is there?" I asked.

"Ghost, Witches, Slayers, Monsters, pretty much everything you would tell around a campfire." Gajeel stated.

"What about warlocks?" I asked they nodded. "Dragons?" They nodded.

"Actually Salamanders ancestors were dragons." Gray stated. I looked at Natsu. He smirked. I started at him.

"Oh come you never told me?" I pouted. He laughed and messed up my hair by putting his hand on my head. I looked back at everyone else. "How come you never told me any of this?" I said.

"We thought it was pretty obvious. I mean we are vampires, so we assumed that you would at least think there were other kinds out there." Gray said. I feel so dumb. God I'm an idiot. We heard and big crash, Loke slammed on the breaks. What the hell? I almost few forward. Good thing I was wearing a seat belt. But that didn't help that much. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. The car flew forward, it hit something and it flipped us over. We were now rolling. I felt my body hit the window. I could feel Natsu's hands around my head. I closed my eyes. It's like the car was rolling forever. No one said anything. It stopped.

My body felt heavy. I could feel blood go right to my head it hurt. I could hear some movement. I opened my eyes. Everyone was upside down. They arms dangling at the celling.

"Is everyone good?" I heard Erza ask. I saw some of nod. "Ok let's all just get out of the car, and regroup." She said. Everyone stared to move. I looked around. I saw footsteps right outside the window. They were coming closer. I looked back everyone was still in the car. I heard clicking on the ground. What is going? It was black shoes, walking towards us.

"Guys there's someone outside the car." I said couching a bit. Once I said that. The man vanished. I could hear some come up to my window. They had on black shoes like the other person. I was scared. He kneeled down in front of my window. My heart was racing. I tried to get out of my seat but I was stuck. The seat belt wouldn't undo. The man popped his head down. I saw some pink hair. I sighed it's just Natsu. I looked back in the car. Everyone got out. How in the hell did they get out that fast? Natsu looked at me then at the seat belt.

"Lucy your hands up on the roof." Natsu said. I did what he said. I could feel glass under my hands. He reached over and ripped the seat belt off. I sort of feel, but I caught myself with my hands and knees. I crawled out of the car. I looked up and everyone was right there.

Gray and Gajeel seemed perfectly fine. Loke was bruised up on the head a little bit. Erza had cut arms, Mira and Levy had some cuts on their faces. Wendy made it out of and unharmed. Cana with some cuts on her legs. I sighed looking at all of them. I stood up slowly catching my balance. I looked at Natsu he seemed fine. My eyes widen when I saw blood on his shirt. He looked at me weirdly. He had a huge piece of glass stuck in his chest. I pointed at him.

"Natsu. You're bleeding?!" I said in a shaken voice. Everyone looked at him. They didn't even seemed faze. He looked down at himself. He didn't even look like he was in pain.

"Ops," He said, and pulled the piece of glass out slowly. He dropped it to the ground. Why isn't he in pain? There was glass in his chest! What the hell!

"Lucy you seemed to have forgotten that vampires heal quickly, and stuff like this doesn't hurt them." Levy stated. And now I'm dumb again. I sighed.

"What the hell happened? Loke." Gray snapped at him. I looked back at the car. It was all bent and everything.

"A car slammed on the breaks in front of me. I slammed on the breaks because I didn't want to hit them. I don't know how we crashed after that. When I got out I looked for the car, but no one was around." Loke stated. That doesn't make any sense. I saw someone walking towards us. And how did we flip then?

"Wait Lucy didn't you saw someone was out here?" Wendy asked. I looked at her.

"I did see someone, but then they vanished." I said. I put my thinking faze on. "Of course I could have just imagined it." There was a pause. "But it doesn't make sense that the car flipped over from slamming on the breaks." I stated.

"It wasn't just and accident." Erza stated. We all looked over. She was at the tire. She had a sharp arrow in her hand. "Someone made this happen." She stated. I looked around. We were in the middle of now where, kind of just in the forest.

"But Erza were in the middle of know where." I stated.


	24. Sad memories

**LUCY's POV**

"But Erza were in the middle of now where." I stated. She looked round.

"Well whoever did this I wasn't an accident. They mean business." She said. Why would anyone do this to us? I don't get it. Was it the person I saw earlier? Wait what about the other car? This is so confusing.

"Well I say were walk on the road see if anyone can give us a lift. Into town or something." Cana said. It wasn't a bad idea we are in the middle of nowhere. My head hurt. I touched my forehead, and looked at my hand there was a bit of blood on it. Figures as much, we did get in a car crash. I sighed, and started walking.

"Sounds good to me." I said. I stretched my arms up to the sky. I could feel something weird. Like someone was watching us. I looked behind me. Everyone started to walk with me. I looked in the trees, I know that someone is there. I can feel it.

"Luce you coming?" Natsu said. I looked at the tree. I sighed and looked back at him. He was standing there waiting for me. I nodded, and ran up to him.

It's been like an hour and still now cars have stopped for us. We have tried signing, and whistling but nothing happened.

"I think we should camp out for the night." Gray stated. We all looked at him. "Look it's just going to cost more money to buy a room in the town, so why not stay out in the woods. Plus it might be more fun." Gray said. I thought about that. It's true, it will cost a lot more money. Plus camping under the stars in the woods. I use to do that with Loke and Sting all the time. I sighed. Every time I think about Sting I get really sad. It's my fault that he's gone, because people were after me. And I don't even know why. Once we get back home, I looking for Sting with Loke. I don't care if he says no. I'm coming with.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Erza said. We started to walk into the woods. I don't know why, but it felt weird in these woods. Like something I've never felt before. We reached a grass sort of area, there were trees around us like in a circle. You could look up and see a clear sky. I smiled to myself. The stars.

"This looks like a good spot." Erza said. She pulled out some blankets from her bag that was in the car. I had my backpack on. I dropped it to the ground. I sat down against a tree. I took a deep breath I love the smell of the night air. I could see everyone taking out a blanket, and such. I took out one of my sweat shirt and laid down. I put it under my head. I looked up at the night sky, and smiled. I heard someone walk over to me and lay down next me. It was Natsu of course. I looked at him he smiled back at me.

"Dear god, if I hear any noise from you two lover birds during the night. I will kill myself." Gajeel stated. Natsu and I laughed.

"They better not!" Loke yelled. We both giggled. I moved my body up so I was resting on the back of my forearms.

"Does anyone a have an extra blanket?" I asked. Cana smirked.

"Why do you need one? Are you trying to hide your activities from us?" Cana said. I really hate her sometimes. My face was red, thank god it was dark out.

"What!" Both Natsu and I yelled at the same time. Loke spit out his drink. He was chocking.

"Damn it, Cana don't say stuff like that!" Loke yelled at her. She smiled.

"What it's going to happen sooner or later. They are in love. They will-"Loke and Erza cut her off.

"Like hell I will let that happen!" They both yelled. My sweat dropped.

"Geez I was just joking." Cana said putting their hands up in defenses. Gray and Gajeel chucked. Why is it so funny to them? I got the chills now then the wind blew.

"Can I just have a blanket?" I said. Everyone seemed to be ignoring me. I sighed. I got up walked past Loke and took his blanket. He wasn't even paying any attention to me. Erza and him were both yelling at Cana. I laid back down next to Natsu he was watching me the whole time and smiling.

"I like your style.' He said. I laughed with him. I shared Loke's huge black wool blanket with him. He pulled me closer to him. He had my back against his chest. One arm around my waist and the other under my head. I held his hand with the one that was around my waist.

"Night Lucy.' Natsu said. His head was near mine so he kind of whispered it.

"Night Natsu.' I said quietly. He could start to hear things die down. The yelling stopped.

"Where's my blanket?' Loke asked. Natsu and I chuckled, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

I heard a noise, coming from the woods. My eyes snapped open. I looked around. It was still dark out. I turned over my shoulder Natsu had a shirt under his face. He was out. I find it cute, that he holds onto me every night. It's like he's protecting. His arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. He lets me sleep on his arm. Which is nice and warm, it can be soft but he has a lot of mussel there on his bicep. Not to mention that our fingers are intertwined with each other's. He can be so cute and sweet. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a branch break. I looked back the other way. I could see bright gold eyes in the distance. It took another step forward. I could see a big black paw. What is it? It walked closer to me. It slowly unrevealed it's self from the darkness.

It was a big wolf. It had black fur. It was just staring at me right in the eyes. Its golden eyes. I kept looking at it. I put my head down back on Natsu's bicep. I just keep looking at the wolf. I felt like it was seeing into my soul. It sat down right in front of me. I could see its tongue come out and lick its noise. I smiled. It looks so graceful. The black wolf laid down. Its head was on its paws. It looked so cute. I giggled a bit. We kept staring at each other. I tilted my head, and the wolf tilted his. I tilted my head the other way, it did the same thing. I smiled. Its fur looked so soft. The wolf was about a couple feet away from me. I reached out my hand. He snarled. At me. I took my hand back really fast. It doesn't look like a beast, or anything. It looks really gently. I put my hand back out, the wolf started growling again. This time I closed my eyes. I couldn't feel anything after a while. I started to put my hand down. I stopped when I felt something warm and soft. I opened my eyes. The wolf's face was right in front of mine, gold eyes looking into me. My hand was on top of its head. I heard a mutter. Natsu's moved a bit. His grip on my waist was tighter. It didn't hurt though. I looked over at the wolf. I could see its black and gold eyes, glaring. It then took off. I watched as it ran back into the forest. To disappear.

"I can't believe it. We've been walking for hours." Cana sighed looking up at the bright sky.

"I know how you feel." I said. I walked slowly looking at the ground.

"Wait!" Levy yelled, she turned around. She pointed at the guys. "You guys are fast and stronger. You could have carried us all there. And be at the town within 5 seconds." Levy stated. I never even thought about that.

"Just one problem." Gray said. We looked at them.

"Were low on blood, so were not as fast and strong right now." Loke stated. I sighed. Will we ever get there?

"If I may ask." I said, they looked at me. "How do you get your blood? Do you need it to be alive? I mean you guys eat and drink other food, so?"

"Well, we usually drink blood bag from the hospital. Fresh human blood makes us go insane. But bag blood is fine. When we're traveling though we tend to use blood tablets. It's like a pill with blood in it. You put it in a drink, and then the whole drink turns into blood. But in order for us to stay strong and fast we need either bag blood or fresh blood. The blood tablets just kind of keep us alive. So we can eat and drink and function like normal, but we need blood in our system to stay alive." Gray stated. That sucks.

"That sucks." Cana said. They nodded. "No not that blood stuff. I just want to get to the town." She stated. They stared at her. They were about to say something Levy beat them to it.

"I hear a car!" She yelled. Yes! One more chance. I'm letting it go this time.

"What's the plain?" Mira said. I stepped in front of them, right on the edge of the road.

"Leave it to me." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Mira asked. I looked back, and smirked. I could see the truck coming closer. I'm not walking any more. I tried of walking around.

"You'll see." I said. Good thing I put on a tank top with my jacket and shorts today. I took off my jacket and threw it over my shoulder. I bent down so my hair was all most touching the ground. I ran my fingers through the top of it. I flipped my head back up so my hair looked mess up. I looked down at my chest and moved my tank top down so it was right above my bra. I flipped my hair around. I leaned on my left hip and held my hand out to the road. My thumb up.

"Lucy I don't really like-" I cut Natsu off.

"Shut it! I'm tired of walking!" I shouted. I looked at the rest of him. They were shocked.

"Lucy I didn't know you had it in you." Erza said staring at me.

"That's my Lucy!" Cana yelled I smirked.

"Where did you learn to do that?!" Loke yelled. I didn't answer back, I was looking at the car, and it stared to slow down. It's working. He stop the car, in front of me. I turned behind me and smiled at my friends. They were shocked, except for Loke and Natsu they looked pissed. They'll thank me later. I walked up to the car. The window rolled down. It was a middle age guy. Gross. He smirked at me.

"Where are you heading?" He asked his voice was very deep. I smiled, and leaned forward on the car, so my chest was showing a lot. I knew he was looking at it. I felt guilty, for doing this. But I didn't want to walk anymore, and it was the best for all of us. I owe my friends that much.

"Into town, do you mind giving me and my friends a lift?" I asked in a sexy voice. He smirked.

"Sure wouldn't mind it at all." He said. I nodded. "You guys can all get into the back. This is a pick-up truck." He said. I smiled at him. I looked at my friends and pointed to the back. I walked around and climbed in. They followed me. When everyone was it yelled good to go. And the man took off.

"Lucy that was great." Cana said with a smirk. I nodded. Loke walked up to me and grabbed my arm. He looked me right in the eyes.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" He yelled at me. I gulped. I could see Natsu behind him just as mad. I felt really guilty for doing that.

"I'm sorry, but everyone was trying really hard to get a ride. So I stepped up to help out. I wanted to actually help out for once." I said, was actually scared for once. Loke gave me this look that I was scared of. He softened up a bit when he saw me tense up.

"Fine, just don't do it again." Loke said and let go of me. I sighed.

"Lucy where did that come from? I've never seen you act like that." Mira said. I sighed and sat down.

"Well I use to have this friend, who is kind of like Cana. She would always bring me too parties and everything like that. When we needed a ride back from the party. She was always drunk. But she would always use the move that I just did. Every single time it worked. I never drank at any of the parties mainly because I didn't want to end up at someone else's home." I smiled at the memories.

"She was my best friend. We had so many fun memories together. We would always go shopping, hang out, and go to clubs even though I never did anything. She was like my sister." I said.

"That's great Lucy." Wendy said. I nodded, but my heart hurt so much. Loke rubbed my shoulder. I frowned at the last memory with her. I feel to my knees. I had my head in my hands.

"Lucy what's the matter?" Levy asked. I shook my head in my hands.

"I-I C-caused H-her D-death." I said into my hands very quietly. I didn't look at anyone. "She died because of me. I didn't move out of the way. She died because of that reason." I said. I didn't want to look at them. I felt someone hug me. I could tell it was Natsu.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked. It hurt too much.

"We were at a party I was leaving because I was tried that day. I walked out into the street and I didn't realize there was a car coming. I heard her yell my name. I didn't move I was like a deer stuck in head lights." I pushed the ground of the truck, only to hurt my head. "I wanted to move, but my body wouldn't let me go. The car was about to make contact with me. I was pushed out of the way. The car went right by me. I turned around. And she was on the ground. I ran up to her. The car never stopped moving, it drove right by. I saw she had blood all over her." I started to cry a bit. "I called the hospital. They picked her up, I never saw her again. I went to school and they said she died that night, right after the car hit her. I went to her house to say something to her parents, but they were gone. It because of me. She's dead." I stopped talking. I took a deep breath. "Éclair is dead because of me." I said. I could still feel Natsu holding me. I put my head on his chest. I'm a horrible person. I killed her. Natsu moved his hands up and down my arms. He put his head on mine.

"Ssh, Lucy it's ok." He said. I covered my face, not to show anyone.

"She wouldn't think that." I looked up at Loke. "I watched you guys hang out all the time. Éclair wouldn't think that. She would say you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But it's my fault she's gone. I'm the one who was supposed to die that night, not her. I was supposed to get hit, not her." I said.

"Lucy don't ever say that." I looked up at Natsu. "She made her own chose by taking your spot. It's not your fault. She choose too. Plus that asshole driver killed her not you." Natsu said right in my ear. I still feel like it' my fault though.

"Hey bunny girl what else did you 2 use to do together?" I looked at Gajeel.

"We use go to a supermarket." I said. I stopped crying.

"What did you guys do at the supermarket?" Levy asked. I looked and smiled a little.

"We would go chart sliding." I said. They looked confused. "One person sits in chart steering, and the other is running in full speed pushing the chart." I smiled at the memory. "One time she was running the cart and I was steering. She pushed of the ground, and jumped in with me. We would always grab what we needed that way. Just go past the selves and grab the stuff we needed." I laughed. "And one time, I missed the turn so we flew into a huge stack of flour. Covered head to toe in flour, he laughed for the longest time. We got kicked out though every time we went there." I said.

I had a lot of fun talking about Éclair and I. I noticed that I became happier as I went on. I always forgot that I was sitting in Natsu's lap. He still held onto me. I still leaned into his chest. My face lit up as I kept going on and on. I noticed that everyone else was smiling with me. I told them about all the dumb thing Éclair and I use to do. Like skateboarding with a rope stuck to a car. Which the car is moving and you're holding onto the rope. Or when we use to put glue on the bullies seats in school and they would be stuck there for the whole day. We weren't the most popular people but we did have each other, which is all that mattered.

**NATSU's POV**

I hated what Lucy did to get the car. She looked pretty mad at me when I said not to. I was still mad though. I got to admit though, she did look hot. Like super-hot, and sexy. I hated that she used it to get the driver to stop. Then she went up and talked to him. He wasn't even looking at her face, just at her chest. Which made me want to rip his head off, his body. Gray held me back though. I was glad when she moved away from the drivers view. She climbed in the back, telling us to follow.

Once Loke grabbed her and stared yelling at her I couldn't agree more. She said she was sorry, but I was still mad. When we asked, how did she learn to do that? She told us it was from a friend she knew a while back. She told us that they had a lot of fun together. Then she started to cry. It breaks my heart when I see her cry. I hugged her on the side and pulled her close to me. She put her head on my chest, I rested mine on her head. She told us that it was her fault she died. She said that it should have been her instead. I was mad again. I never want to her those words come out of her mouth ever again. I said it was the driver's fault which was true. He was an asshole. He could have killed my Lucy. He would have. It got me even madder. I knew Lucy had a true friend. I looked up at the sky and smiled. Thank you, Éclair, you are a true friend.

I was happy when Gajeel asked Lucy another question to take her mind off of it. Lucy told us all about her and Éclair. The more she talked about it the happier she came. I smiled as she went on and on. I never let go of her though. I held her close to me, she was on my lap, leaning on my chest. She would go on about her and Éclair chart sliding. Which sounded like a lot of fun. I watched as she talked on and on. Her smile and laugh came back, which made me smile and laugh. I still can't believe Gajeel did that. I need to thank him later.


	25. Given in

**LUCY's POV**

We could see the town now. It was bright and lively. There were people walking around everywhere. Kids running around and playing in the streets, throwing balls. Skipping rock on the river. It was so fun to watch. Couples holding hands and walking down by the river. Why is this place so populated? It was a lot of people. Kind of as many as Tokyo. It looked like a trade show or something was in town. I guy stopped the car. We all jumped off. I waved to him and he drove off. I looked at the rest of them.

"Now what?" I asked. They all looked around.

"Go find a hotel, or car place?" Levy asked. We looked around.

"There's so many people." Wendy stated.

"Yeah let's not spilt up we could get lost." Erza said. I looked around.

"Mama! Mama!" I left someone bump into my leg. I turned around. There was a little girl with blonde hair on the ground. She looked like she was crying. I kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey, it's ok no need to cry." I said. She wiped the tears away.

"I can't find my mommy." She said looking up at me. I smiled down at her.

"I can help you find you mommy." I said. She cheered up when I said that. I felt a lot of footsteps around me. "Is it ok if I pick you up?" I asked, the little girl nodded. I picked her up and sat her on my shoulders, so she could see up high for her mommy. I looked around and noticed that my friends were gone. Great just my luck. Erza says not to spilt up, and guess what I'm spilt up from the rest of them.

"Do you see your mommy up there?" I asked. I could see her looking around. She put a hand above her eyes to get a better view. She looked down at me.

"No I can't see her." The girl said she started to cry again.

"Hey, don't cry. I promise I will help you find your mommy. So I'm not going to give up." I said. She looked down at me.

"Thank you miss." I laughed.

"Call me Lucy." I said, she smiled.

"Ok then you can call me Liv." I smiled.

"Liv, such a pretty name." I stated. She smiled at me. I looked around. "I may need help finding your mommy. Can you see a guy with pink hair?" I asked. She looked around again. She stopped looking to are left. She pointed to the left.

"There's a guy with a group of people, standing at the edge of this block. To the left." She said. I smiled up at Liv.

"That's my friends they can help us look for your mommy." I said taking off at that direction. I had to kind of squeeze my way through people. I was going the wrong way too. Everyone was moving the opposite direction of me, so I was like battling a group of people to get through. I reached the last person. I looked at my friends, they were looking around everywhere.

"Hey guys!" I yelled. They snapped their heads towards me. They sighed, but there eyes widened when they saw Liv on my shoulders. I ran up too them. Natsu hugged me quickly.

"Lucy, don't just go wander off like that." He said looking at me in the eyes. I sighed. I pointed to the kid on my shoulders.

"Sorry guys, but I found this little girl looking for her mommy. And you now me I couldn't just leave her." I said. "Oh buy the way I need your help to find her mom, her name is Liv buy the way." I said I looked up her.

"Live these are my friends, Natsu, Loke, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Wendy, and Cana. Everyone this is Liv." I said.

"Hi," Liv waved to them. They smiled back.

"Nice too meat you, Liv." Wendy said. Liv smiled.

"So where was the last time you saw your mom?" Erza said looking at Liv. Liv took a minute to think.

"At the park." Liv said.

"Can you lead us to the park?" Levy asked. Liv nodded. She pointed behind us. I just followed where she pointed. She led us down a lot of turns and such. At first I thought we were lost, but then I could hear kids playing. We walked over a bridge and we saw a huge playground. There were so many kids here. Some on swings, slides, running around. I smiled looking at all the kids.

"Mama!" I heard Liv yell, and women turned around she looked like she had been panicking. I would too if I lost my kid. I let the girl off my shoulders, she ran towards her mother. Her mother picked her up right away. Holding her close, it was so cute. Natsu and I were right next to each other the whole time. She looked back up at us. She was crying. She came up to us.

"Thank, thank, thank.' She said as she tackled all of us in a hug. I felt like I was dying.

"You don't have to thank us. It was are friend Lucy, who took care of you daughter. Without Lucy getting lost from us, she would have never found her." Mira said. The mother looked at me. She picked me up in a bear hug. I was dying again.

"Thank you Lucy." She said.

"No problem,' I managed to say. She let go of me. She smiled at me.

"You will make a great mother someday." She said. I smiled. It actually meant a lot. I always loved kids, and I did run a daycare one time. So he thought has crossed my mind.

"Thank you, but you don't need to say that." I said. She giggled.

"I guess I don't. But thank you Lucy." She said, and started to walk away with her daughter. I was so cute Hand in hand, smiling at each other, running up and hugging each other.

"You know I agree with that women, you would make a great mother." Natsu said, he was looking at me. I was putting my clothes in a dresser. We got back to town and found a hotel that as really cheap. So everyone got their own room, I mean it wasn't big but still. Natsu and I shared room of course. Mainly because it would be a waste of money to buy Natsu a room when he would just come in mine and sleep here. Loke didn't like it, but he got over it.

"Don't say that." I said, with a blush on my face. He was sitting on the bed watching me put away clothes. Am I like his entertainment or something?

"Why it's the truth." He said. This is the weirdest conversation ever. My heart was racing. I looked at him he was smirking with his arms behind his head, leaning against the wall and sitting on the bed.

"I'm I like your TV or something, stop staring at me." I said. He snickered.

"Well, I always watch you, so what's the difference now?" Natsu said to me.

"It's just weird when I'm doing something and you're sitting there just watching me." I stated. It gives me the chills when he does that. Sometimes I feel like he can read what I'm thinking.

"Would you rather have me help you?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed and stood up slowly. I turned back to my clothes, they were gone. I looked around. Natsu was standing there with a smirk. I looked through the dresser, they were all in there.

"Why didn't you let me-" I was cut off when he kissed lips. He took his lips off mine.

"Last time this happened we got interrupted by fire, and your brother and our friends keep getting in the way." He said, he was staring at me right in my eyes.

"Yeah I remember." I said looking at him. I saw something snap in his eyes.

"This time there's no interruptions." Right when he said that he smashed his lips to mine. I gladly accept it. He slammed my back into the wall. His hands moving on my hips and thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist to give him more to roam. My arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Our tongues played with each other. He pushed me farther into the wall. I could feel hands move over my thighs and hips. I moaned when he squeezed my ass. I could feel my back now against the bed. He moves so fast, sometimes I don't even know. He was on top of me. We broke apart the kiss. We were both breathing heavy. Natsu went down to my neck. Making love marks. I could feel his hands move my shirt up. I helped him, by pulling it over my head. He threw it somewhere behind him, to be found in the morning.

I rubbed my hands on his chest and shoulders, slowly making the vest fall off. He leaned up, but never lost eye contact with me. He took off his vest and through somewhere behind him. He smashed his lips down onto mine. I could feel his hands started to pull down my shorts. Natsu is the only person I would ever allow to do stuff like this to me. When I was stuck at Love and Bite, the guys there put me through pain. I hated it. But Natsu he is so soft, and it's hot no pain at all. I love it. I love him, that's why. It was with men I hated and didn't love. With Natsu I love every little thing he does.

I felt him move his lips down to my neck making more love bites. I didn't notice that my shorts were now off of me. Natsu made the kisses so hot. I arched my back, my hands on his back gripping it. I felt him get off of me. He was sitting at the edge of the bed by my feet. I leaned up to look at him.

"Sorry Lucy, I thought was going to lose control." He said. He didn't look at me. I touched his shoulder and sat right next to him.

"I trust you. I know you can control it." I said he still didn't look at me. I touched his face and turned his head towards me. I smiled at him. "I know you can control it. I trust you. I want this to happen." I said.

"Lucy," He said.

"I know you can control it." I said to him. "I trust you." I said and kissed him. He moved me down. He was back on top of me again. He moved his head back down above my breast.

"Thank you," He muttered in between kisses. I arched my back. I could feel his hands, move up my inner thigh.

"Natsu," I moaned.

"Say my name again." He said, I could feel him bite right above my other breast. I arched my back so my breast was closer to his face. Which gave him access to unclip my bra. I could feel his hands under my back moving upward. I felt my bra off of me. I looked at him he was smirking. I blushing like crazy. I felt both of his hands group my breast, he gave them a squeeze. I moan and gasped. He did it again, I moaned and arched my back. His touch made me go crazy. Just when I fought it couldn't get any better. His mouth went right on my nipple. I arched my back even higher gasping. I felt him bite, lick and suck on my left nipple. While with the other one he pinched it. I moaned, his hand pinching my nipple hard and not to mention him biting and sucking on my other one. I was lost in my own thoughts.

He moved to the other nipple and did the same exact thing.

"Natsu,' I moaned when he pinched and bit both of my nipples at the same time. He trailed sloppy kisses all over my boobs. He then went back up to my neck. Kissing and biting there. I could feel his hand move closer up the inside of my thigh. Natsu is making me go insane.

"Come on Luce say my name like that again." He said as he kissed my neck. I gasped. I could feel his hand on my hips sliding down my panties. I never thought about it, but I'm having sex with Natsu. Holly Crap! I love him he loves me, so why wouldn't we be having sex? Right? Loke is so going to kill us.

"Natsu," I cried out when I felt one of his fingers enter inside me.

"That's what I want to hear." He said, as he entered in another finger. I arched my back in pleasure. I gasped.

"Natsu," I cried out again. I could feel him smirk against my neck. He's enjoying himself. I could feel his fingers pump in and out of me. Slow at first but then he sped up the pace. Then back to slow adding in another figure. I felt like I was in a different world.

He trailed kisses down my body. He stopped at my inner thigh. I could feel him pull his fingers out of me. My juices were all over his fingers. I looked at him he licked his figures clean. He smirked at me.

"You taste really good. I want more." He said. Natsu has never acted like this before. Has he been hiding it from me the whole time?

"Natsu,' I said weakly as he gave my core a long lick. It felt so good. He did it again. I cried out in pleasure. He was moving his tongue all over. In circles, up and down, side to side, in and out. I cried from the joy. I could feel him stop. I looked at him, I had a heavy breath.

"I can't hold back anymore. I need you now." He said. He took off his pants and boxers. Oh is that even going to fit in me? I guess it does. He put his tip right on the outside of my core. The he slammed himself into me.

"Natsu!" I screamed in pleasure. He just moaned. He pulled it out and slowly went back in. We both moaned at the same time. He started to go faster and faster each time. I screamed his name again when he went fully into me.

"That's it scream my name. Yell it to the whole world." He said pumping in and out of me. I arched my back. He slowly went in.

"Natsu," I moaned over and over. He gripped my hips.

"Lucy you feel so good." He said. He did a couple more hard thrusts.

"Natsu I'm so close." I gasped.

"I know, I am too." He said.

He did one finally thrust and both released. We gasped each other names. Natsu pulled out of me and fell next to me on the bed. We were both looking up and breathing heavy.

"That was," I started to say. "Amazing," He both said at the same time.


	26. I'm not a loser!

**LUCY's POV**

It was bright. The light was blinding me. I opened my eyes. I was facing Natsu this time. He looked so peaceful sleeping. His bed hair all over. He is so cute. I turned over face the celling. I noticed that Natsu was shirtless. Wait I forgot what we did! Holly shit we! Did it! I looked under the covers at myself to make sure. Yep we did. I'm so fucked. Loke is so going to kill us. Erza too. Matter a fact everyone will. Were fucked. I looked over at the time on the clock. 6 am. I still have time to take a shower and get dressed. I slowly sat up and kept the sheet around me. I was about to get up but an arm was wrapped around my waist which pulled me down. I looked up and Natsu was right above me. My face flushed. Because he was above me, sheets were the only thing hiding my body and his, plus we had sex last night. So that's why my face is flushed.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked. He looked sort of mad.

"To take a shower." I stated. He looked at me. I felt kind of uneasy. Mainly because I love him, but I don't know what he thinks of about last night. It's driving me crazy. Does he regret it? I started to tear up a bit. What if he does? What if he doesn't love me anymore? I felt my heart be punched. I hide my face under the covers and started to cry.

"Lucy? Why are you crying?" I heard Natsu say. I didn't answer him. He kept saying my name over and over again. I didn't answer. "Damn it, Lucy. Look at me right now!" He yelled, I could tell he was ferrous now. But I looked at him. He looked worried and mad. He took his thumbs and whipped my tears away.

"Why are you upset?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Do you regret it?" I asked, he looked at me confused. "Do you regret everything that happened? Do you regret last night, or liking me?" I asked he looked at me for a moment. He looked even madder now. Great I just pissed him off. His lips slammed to mine. I was shocked at first but then kissed him back. It wasn't a log kiss but it was hot.

"Regret, never." He said. "I would never regret last night, or falling in love with you. I love you, Lucy. I will never regret what we did." He smirked. "And the way you kissed me back I assume you don't regret it either." I blushed at his comment.

"Such a tease." I told him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." He said and kissed my lips softly. I felt him put his hands on my face, kissing me softly. It was a sweet nice kiss. He moved off of me and stood up. I didn't look at him, but I could hear him slip on his boxers and pants. I turned back when he was buckling up his belt. I sat up with the blanket still around me. I held it like a towel around me. I slid to the bottom of the bed. I looked around. My legs hurt so badly. I rubbed them. Natsu must have noticed.

"You ok?" He asked looking at me. I nodded.

"Just a bit sore." I said. He smirked.

"Figures." He said.

"Shut it,' I snapped back. He held up his hands in defense. I sighed. My clothes were all over. "I might just take a shower, then after we can get breakfast before everyone gets up." I said.

"Do whatever you want babe." He said. I blushed when he called me babe. Such a tease. I got up slowly. Ok it hurt a lot now. I took a step but couldn't even hold myself up with one leg. My legs were like Jell-O. I fell started down. Natsu caught me before I fell. I was in his arms. He smirked at me.

"Just a bit sore, right?" He said smirking. I blushed at him.

"Shut it." I snapped he laughed.

"Well Lucy what did you expect? To get up and be fine the next day." He said still smirking at me. You know sometimes he is a real smartass.

"Just put me down. I'm taking a shower." I yelled, he sighed. He gently set me on my feet. I took another step, I was lippy but I managed to stay up. I turned back to and smirked. I laughed at him. I took another step and fell again. He caught me again. He looked down at me.

"How about I just carry you to the shower." He said. I sighed.

I just finished up in the shower. That Natsu and his smart mouth. He was right though, I am pretty sore. My legs are getting better though. I'm able to take small steps now. He did go pretty hard last night. It that I didn't like it I loved it. I just hate being sore. One amazing night can lead to a painful morning. Sucks. I wonder what the rest of our friends would do if they found out. Would they kill us? I know Loke and Erza would. Would they be happy for us? Cana probably will be. Are we even going to tell them? Should I just not say anything and wait for Natsu to say something? Should we even tell them in the first place? It is really a personal thing between Natsu and I. We don't have to tell them.

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around me. I looked around. Shit! I forgot my clothes I the room. Now I have to go out there in my towel with Natsu in there. Wait! It doesn't matter we've had sex. It's all good right? Pus if I ask him to grab me my clothes each just picks up the first things he sees. I sighed and opened the door. My hair wet and on my back, and a towel around me. I saw Natsu smirking on the bed he was just lying there. All dressed.

"I like your look Luce." He said with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Shut it pervert. I just forgot to grab my clothes." I stated. I walked over to my dresser. I went through it and picked out a red flannel with black shorts, a red tang top, and red shoes. "Prefect." I ran back into the bathroom, bad choice because I fell in there. Natsu heard me fall.

"Lucy you ok?" He asked. I could hear him right outside the door. I sighed and slowly stood up.

"I'm good, just tripped." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm good, just let me get dressed. I will be right out." I stated. I heard him walk away. I sighed. I closed the door and locked it. I towel dried myself. I put on my black pants and my red tang top which I tucked into my pants. And then threw on the red flannel. I looked at myself in the mirror. Good. I just need to brush my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, with my hair wet. I grabbed the brush that was on the edge of the bed. I took it and started brushing my hair. Once I finished that. I sat on the bed and put on my socks, then my red shoes. I stood up.

"I'm all good Natsu." I said. I looked around the room. No one here. "Where are you?" I asked. I walked around in a circle around the room. I looked under the bed, nothing. I feel like a complete idiot. He could be right behind me he whole time. I jumped to look behind me quickly. Nope, nothing. I sighed and turned back around. He was right there. I jumped back little. My breath going fast.

"Geez, Natsu D-don't do T-that." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry I just really wanted to scare you." He said laughing a bit. I got mad I kicked him in the shin. It didn't even faze him. Damn him and vampire strength. He still laughed.

"I hate you." I said.

"Nah, you love me." He said grabbing my hand. He pulled me along. "Come on I'm hungry." He said.

The breakfast area was so cute and small. It was like a little coffee shop, so cute. And so far none of our friends are down here. There was a table by the window, it seated 2 perfect. I pulled Natsu over.

"Come one Natsu over here." I said. He followed me. I smiled and sat down at the table he did the same thing. The waitress came over and gave us 2 menus.

"What can I get you too, to drink?" She said with a smile. She looked at me.

"Water please." I said. She nodded, and looked at Natsu.

"Just water too." He said. She nodded and walked off. I looked at the menu, everything looked so good.

"So Natsu what are you going to get?" I asked him. He was looking at the menu.

"We could just get a big stack of pancakes ad share it, if you want? I know neither of us really eats breakfast." He said. That actually sounded like a good idea. He was right. I never really ate breakfast before, that much. I like Lunch a lot better.

"That sounds good." I said and put the menu down. The lady came back over with a chocolate piece of cake too. She set it down in front of us.

"Every customer gets a free cake, and here are your waters." She said and put are waters down in front of us. "Is there anything else you 2 want?" She asked.

"Could he just have a stack of pancakes?" Natsu asked her. The lady nodded, and walked out. I stared at the cake.

"Hey, Natsu you want to play a game?" I asked. He looked at me interested. "Never have I ever. That's the name of the game. Have you played before?" I asked. He thought about it and nodded. "Good, rules are 10 fingers. If I make you put down I fingers I get a bit of the cake." I said. He smirked.

"Ok I'll be your game, but just saying you're going to lose." He stated. I smirked.

"And no saying things that you know about me to use as an edge." I stated. He kept smirking.

"I'll still win." He said. I smirked back and put 10 fingers up, he did the same. I nodded so that he could go first.

"Never have I ever," He stopped to think. "Never have I ever gone on a ship." He stated. I shook my head.

"Never have I ever, gotten shot." I said. Natsu thought about it he put a finger down. I smiled I took a fork and ate a bit of the cake. I showed him how good it was. He glared at me.

"Never have I ever, flew kite." He said. I put a finger down. Shit! He took the same fork and took a piece of the cake. Damn it!

We've been sitting here for like 40 minute doing the same game. It's one finger to one finger. One last bit left of the cake too. Were at a stare down.

"Hey guys." I heard someone say I didn't look over. Neither of us did.

"What are you guys doing?" I'm pretty sure Loke said that.

"Playing never have I ever." I said.

"Why?"

"Because there's only one bite of cake left." Natsu said. We didn't take are eyes off each other.

"Then why not just split it?" Erza said. We both shook are heads.

"Erza it's not even worth it just let them finish the game." Gray said.

Natsu smirked at me.

"Never have I ever," I was waiting for him to say it. The nervous were getting to me. "Never have I ever, done a cartwheel." God damn it I did them all the time when I was little. I put my head down on the table. My finger went down with my pride. I could hear Natsu smirk. I got an idea. I shot my head up.

"Holly crap! What is that?" I said pointing behind Natsu, they all looked over that way. I quickly took the cake and ate it. I swallowed it before they turned back.

"I didn't see anything." Natsu said looking at me like I was crazy. I sighed.

"My bad, just my imagination." I said scratching the back of my head. He looked at me weirdly. I laughed weirdly. He shrugged and grabbed the fork. Here it comes, he is going to yell at me. It was so worth it. The fork just hit the plate, Natsu looked at the plate. Then back up at me.

"Lucy, did you?" Natsu said. I tried my best to act normal he saw right through me.

"Lucy, did you just eat it?" Natsu said to me. He looks so mad.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated. I need to hide my lie. He just stared at me leaning closer and closer. His eyes were absorbing mine. I'm not going to give up that easy.

"Lucy what did you do?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Acting like I did nothing. He just looked at me. I could feel him looking at me right on. I was a bit intimidated under his stare. I looked away. I could feel my face heat up, mainly because I was lying and I didn't want to get caught. Plus everyone was looking at me. I turned to my friends they were just looking at me. I slowly got out of my seat.

"Well, I'm just going to go to the bathroom?" I said very slowly. I moved my way slowly in between everyone. I turned around so I was watching them, as I was moving backwards towards the bathroom.

**NORMAL POV**

Once they saw Lucy enter the bathroom. They all looked at each other.

"So it's clear that she is lying." Cana said. They all nodded.

"Definitely." Natsu said. Loke smirked.

"You know I think it's time to play a prank on Lucy." He said, everyone looked at him confused. "Think about, she's played pranks on all of use. Why not return the favor." He said.

"Oh I get it." Gray said. "I think that it's time to roll up the selves." Gray and punched his fit together.

"You realize that were not going to fight her right?" Mira said as her sweat dropped. Erza jumped up grabbing everyone's one attention.

"I got the perfect plain." She said, with her evil eyes. Everyone leaned in closely. "Here what we will do…"

**LUCY's POV**

I hope that Natsu isn't still mad at me. I mean it was just a piece of cake. But then again I did act like a jerk, by eating it. Even though he won. I sighed. I'm a sore loser aren't I? I should have not eaten it. I feel really bad that I did. I sat down on the ground, leaning my back on the wall.

"_Lucy, stop pouting that you lost." I looked up, my best friend Éclair was looking down at me. We just finished a game of forest run. It's were you start off at opposite ends of the forest, and you try to beat the other person to the other side. Once you get to the other side, you blow a horn. And you're the winner. She beat me. She is so fast at running. _

"_But I lost," I said. "I never lose." I stated looking down at the ground. "I'm a loser." I said. She laughed. _

"_Geez, you don't have to always be so hard on yourself." I looked up at her. "It's just a game. And losing doesn't make you a loser. Remember you can't always win. In order to be a winner you sometimes need to be a loser. And losing doesn't make you a loser, it just means you need to work harder. And not give up. And once you haven't giving up you're a winner." Her eyes showed me spirit. Spirit that I've never seen before. She held out her hand. I took it. _

"_Thanks, Éclair." I said, she laughed. I joined her._

I smiled at the memory. She always did know what to say. I got up and walked out. Only to find my friends gone.


	27. Prank gone wrong

**LUCY's POV**

Where did they all go? I walked back up to the table. There was writing on a piece of paper. I took it.

_We all went to go find, a new car. Could you please go get us some more food? Have fun see you in a bit. _

Why did they all have to go to get one car? Why couldn't I come with them? Why did they make me get the food on my own? I sighed. Well better just do what they said. I can't yell at them if there not here. I put my bag on my shoulder and waked away from the table to the doors. I looked down the street. Why is there so many people here? Everyone was outside. Well it only is 8 a.m. it might be a popular time, or something. I looked to my left. I store a store, I need to find some food. I guess I should stop and ask for directions. There was a man heading my way. He had on a suit.

"Excuse me, mister." I yelled waving my hand. He looked at me, with no emotion.

"I don't have time with your needs." He said and walked right past me. He bumped into my shoulder. I almost fell back, but I caught myself. Geez, people hear can be so rude. I asked another women walking in front of me, she just ignored me. I sighed.

**NORMAL POV**

The rest of them were up on the roof of the building watching Lucy trying to get directions to a store. She asked a man with a suit something the vampires could clearly hear what he said too her. Then he bumped into her shoulder. She almost fell back. Natsu and Loke jumped up and glared at the man. They were going to run after him, but Erza held onto them.

"Let me go. I'm going to rip that guy's head off." Natsu yelled, trying to get out of Erza's grip.

"Will make him say he's sorry." Loke snapped. They both wiggled to get out of her grip. She hit both of their heads together. They fell to the floor.

"Do you guys want to give us away?!" She snapped back.

**LUCY's POV**

"Oh you just have to take a path, down there. It goes through the woods then you should be good." She said and pointed behind me. I looked, well there defiantly is a path through the woods. "But be careful, I heard there's some weird stuff that goes on in there." She said. I nodded. I turned around. Headed towards the trees. I could feel the air start to get colder. I looked up the trees were a lot taller than I thought they would be. I looked into the forest. It was dark, great. I turned around I could see people, playing far away from me. Well if it's for my friends then I will go. I owe them that much. I started to walk.

**NORMAL POV**

"Guys, shut up." Gray yelled. Loke, Natsu and Erza were all in fight. About the plain.

"Um, guys Lucy is gone." Wendy said looking down at the people walking around. Loke, Natsu and Erza snapped their heads towards Wendy. They ran over to the side of the building looking at the people.

"Where the hell did she go?" Natsu said looking around. Erza looked back at Levy.

"I thought you left a note, saying that we went outside to go to the lake. And to meet us there." Erza said to Levy. Levy nodded.

"I did,' she stated.

"Look over there, by the woods." Mira shouted. Everyone looked over at the trees. They saw Lucy walking into the woods. Disappearing into the night.

"What the hell is she doing?" Natsu yelled, jumping of the roof and going after her. People were shocked to see a man, jump on the roof. Unharmed.

**LUCY's POV**

I could fell, mud start to get on the bottom of my shoes. I looked at them, they were all muddy. Great! Now I need a new pair of shoes. I was never a big fan of dirt. I just didn't have a good feel for it. Loke and Sting use to love playing in the dirt I never did. There's worms, bugs. Gross! I always use to get scared that bugs or worms would get on me if I played in the dirt. One time Loke through some mud at me, I basically tackled him to the ground. I hated the feeling of mud. But now it doesn't bug me that much. I heard a snapping noise from within the woods.

I basically jumped back. I heard another snapping noise.

"Is anyone there?" I asked quietly. Why would I ask that, if they are sneaking up on me? What if it isn't a person? Wait! Why are they or it sneaking up on me? I looked deeper into the woods. It was really dark for some reason. I took a step back. Why am I just standing here like an idiot, someone or something could be right there. I could be imagining it. I heard a big snap this time. I ran for it.

I slipped a few times. I fell on my hands and knees but I got back up right away. Mud all over me. It didn't bother me anymore. I could hear more loud steps. I ran faster. I looked over my shoulder, nothing was there. Am I really imagining it? But I heard noises. It could have been a small animal, I guess. I took a deep breath and looked around behind me. I was freaking out, I heard another noise but it was different. It was like a thud. I snapped when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I flipped around. It was Natsu.

"Lucy? You ok?" He asked. I sighed I hugged him right away. Thank god, it was only Natsu. Wait! Was he trying to scare me or something? I got off of him and looked him right in the eyes.

"Was it you the whole time?" I snapped. He looked at me confused. "The noises! Were you trying to scare me, or something?" I said. He looked at me even more confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said back. I looked at him, maybe it wasn't him.

"Why are you following me? I thought you went with everyone else to find a new car?" I asked. He looked at me even more confused. "You guys left when I was in the bathroom. You left a note saying that you were going to get a new car and that I should get us some more food." I stated. He looked at me.

"That doesn't make any sense. We left you a note saying to meet us down by the lake." Natsu stated. I took the note out of my pocket, and hand it to him. He looked at it with wide eyes.

"Lucy, I swear we didn't leave you this note. Someone else did." He said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why would they-"I was cut off. I heard a swish noise. I looked at Natsu he was holding his neck. There was a little small arrow in his neck. It had a green feather on it. He looked dizzy.

"Hunters." He said with wide eyes. He looked at me. "Lucy, run." He said barley over a whisper. He fell forward. I tried to ketch him, but I couldn't. I managed to lay him down. So his head was on my lap. His eyes were closed.

"Natsu?" I said. I patted his face. "Come on Natsu wake up." I said. I started to cry a bit. Until I left something hit my neck. I touched it. It was an arrow like Natsu's. I could feel everything get heavy. My vision blurry. I blacked out.

"Lucy, come on wake up. Lucy wake up." I could hear someone say. I moved around a bit. It was cold. I was laying on the ground I think. It was really hard.

"Lucy, I now your awake. I can see you moving."

I opened my eyes slowly. I snapped up touching my neck. The arrow was gone. I sighed. I looked and noticed Natsu was across from me in a cell. He hand his hands sticking out of the cell, his elbows resting on a bar. He was looking at me. Wait! Cell. I got up, and walked forward. I grabbed the bars in front of me. They were steal, I tried to move them nothing worked.

"I've tried that." Natsu said. I looked around. The walls were mad out of stone, except for the gate part. I looked to the right and left. There were a bunch of cells.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at him. He sighed. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Were at a tests center." He stated. Testing center? What does he mean by that? Maybe he could tell I was lost.

"Were at a vampire testing center. Which means hunters took us here, for a reason. Maybe to test us I don't know." He said.

"Test? What do you mean? I though hunters kill, not test." I said. He looked back at me.

"There are many different types of hunters. 1 is a killer hunter, like Erza, Mira, Levy and Cana. 2 is a testing hunter. They take the unmoral ones and do test on them, studying there reactions. They want to make data on us. So they keep us locked up in these cages, and give us ravine so we aren't strong enough to break out. That way they can run more and more test on us." He said. That's awful.

"How do you know so much about it?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Well, I was in one of these awhile back, about 1957 I think." He said. That was so long ago.

"What happened when you were in one of these?" I asked, he looked away.

"They would cut you open. Rip your body into parts, then put it back together. It was like hell, over and over again each day. They would use so many tools, but lucky for us we heal easy. After each test, they would give us one cup of blood a day to just barely keep us alive, so they could do more test. It was never ending hell. Sometimes I wonder if hell was better than this place." He said. That was. I have no words for it. I fell to the ground and sat down. I leaned against the wall.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry." I said. I put my head on my knees, hiding my face. I put my arms around my head.

"It's all my fault." I said.

"No it's not." I could hear him say. I shook my head.

"The note, I followed the note. Maybe if I didn't eat your piece of cake then none of this would have happened." I said.

"Lucy, look at me." I shook my head no. "Lucy, I said look at me." I still shook my head. "Damn it," I heard him slam his fist onto the bars. "Look at me right now!" He yelled. I could tell he was mad. I didn't want to make him madder, so I looked over at him. He was at my eye level. He crouched down in front of me on the other side of the bars and walk way.

"It's not your fault don't ever say that." His eyes were staring me down.

"Geez can't you 2 get a room or something?" I looked over the right, I heard someone's voice. I looked around. "Oh I'm right down here." I looked down to my side. On the right there was a hole, and some bars down there. I leaned down to look at the person. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Um, oh are you?" I asked. He put his hand out threw the bars, so I could shake it. "Name's Lance, what might yours be?" He asked.

"Lucy," I said. I took his hand. He shook it.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." He said. I heard someone cough in the back around. I looked over it was Natsu. He was giving a look that read 'really did you forget about me or something?" I pointed to Natsu.

"That's Natsu." I said, Lance looked at him threw he small bars. He nodded his head towards him. Natsu did the same. Lance looked back up at me. He pointed to Natsu.

"I get why he is in here," He said then pointed to me. "But why are you?" He asked. I total forgot about that. I'm not a vampire why am I in here? I heard footsteps. I looked over at the bars, a guy was walking towards us. He had on a lap coat, and glasses. Black hair and suit pants.

"I can answer that question." He said. I heard Natsu slam his fist into the bars.

"Just who the hell are you?" Natsu shouted at him. The guy with the lap coat smirked.

"Simple I decide the rules here. I decide who gets tested and when. I decide you lives and dies here." He said. I gulped.

"Your rules don't apply to me." Natsu said back. The man laughed. He took out a gun and pointed it at his head. Natsu didn't even flinch. He just glared at him. They were having a stair down.

"Do they apply now?" The man in the lab coat said. Natsu smirked.

"Not one bit, go ahead and shoot me. I don't care. I will just heal right away like nothing happened. Pain can't hurt me." Natsu said. Is he crazy or something? Does he want to die? The lab coat guy smirked. Natsu just looked at him. The guys hand moved towards me so the gun was pointing at me. I never had a gun pointed at me before. The guy was still staring at Natsu. Natsu would look at me then back at the guy.

"Do they apply now?" He asked. Natsu didn't do anything. He just keep staring at him. I get it. As long as I'm hear Natsu will have to listen. I can't let him do that.

"Natsu, don't." I said quietly. I don't want him to be here because of me. The man, made the gun click so it was read to fire. Natsu looked at me I shook my head. He quickly looked back at the man. He hide his eyes behind his hair.

"Stop," he said. The man gripped the gun tighter. My heart was racing. "STOP," Natsu yelled and slammed his fist into the bars. I man put down the gun. I sighed. I could feel my heart slow down a bit.

"So my rules right." The guy said to Natsu. I could see Natsu nodded. Why? He knows he will be in pain. I don't want it like this.

"Glad I got your weak point." He said, and walked to me. He looked me right in the eyes. "That is why you are here, my dear." He said and got back up. He walked away.


	28. Testing Center?

**NATSU's POV**

I'm screwed. They have Lucy here so I will obey the rules. Fuck them. Everything I do here will affect Lucy. I can't let them hurt her.

"_Glad I now your weak point."_

It broke me when he said that. I could see Lucy terrified when he had a gun pointing to her. I was scared too. My heart broke, I wanted to rip his head off. I wanted to do more than that. But I knew if I tried he would have hurt her. I can't let that happen. I didn't want to listen to that dick, but I need to do it. Or he will hurt her. I didn't care about what they will do to me. As long as she is ok. Which she will never be in this place. I need to get her out of here. Whatever it takes I will make it safe for her again, I will get her out.

**LUCY's POV  
**

It's been hours, I've been looking at the wall. Just thinking about nothing.

"Natsu I'm sorry." I said. I was down. I was upset. I looked at him, he was looking at me. "If I weren't here you could break out and leave right away. Or you could fight back. But you won't because of me." I stated.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said. I stood up and walked over to the bars.

"But you're going to be hurt." I said looking into his eyes.

"They can't hurt me." He said. "Sure they can break my bones, cut me open. But that's nothing compared to hurting you. I can deal with breaking of bones, but I can't deal with you getting hurt." He looked down at the ground. "If you got hurt, it would be my true pain. And they know that. You Lucy are my greatest weakness. If they hurt you I don't know what I would do." He said, I was staring at him in shock. I smiled.

"Well I hope you kick there ass then." I said with a smirk. He looked back up at me. "I've had enough pain in my life. I say it's time to kick pain in the ass." I said with a smirk. He looked and me and smiled.

"That's my girl." He said.

**NORMAL POV  
**

"Where did Natsu run off too?" Mira asked looking around. They were in the woods looking for Natsu and Lucy. They now he ran off after her, but they never came back out.

"Guy over here!" Wendy yelled. She was pointing at the ground. There were 2 small arrows there. Erza picked them up. She looked at them. Her face turned into anger.

"Hunters." She mumbled. Everyone stood here for a moment. Erza slammed the arrow into a tree. They just watched her.

"But why would hunters, want Lucy. I mean I get why flame-head was taken, but Lucy is human. It doesn't make any sense." Gray said.

"Yeah, but why didn't they just kill Natsu right away? Hunters would normally just kill them right away and burn there body. But they took him and Lucy. Why not just leave Lucy here? Why did they shoot her? Why did they take Natsu?" Levy asked. Everyone looked around.

"Look foot prints." Cana said looking at the ground. They looked at the mud. There was 4 big foot prints in the ground.

"Maybe we should follow them, they might be the ones that took them." Wendy said. Everyone nodded.

"But keep a sharp eye out, we don't know who they are." Erza said, as she took out her knife ready to fight.

**LUCY's POV**

"Hey Natsu." He looked up at me. "How log were you in here for?" I asked. He sighed and leaned against the bars.

"About 5 years." He said. I was shocked.

"5 years? How did you get out?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Well I waited. That's all you could do in a place like this is wait. So I did I waited. I waited for the perfect moment to get out. And I took it." He said.

"5 years, you waited to get out of a shitty place like this." I said touching the bars. He nodded. I put my hand through the bar reaching for his. I looked at me weirdly.

"You've just told me a sad time in your past. You always hug me when I tell you about my past. So I want to hug you but I can't." I said. He smiled. He put his arm through the bar. Are hands barely touched, are fingers were just able to touch each other. We smiled at each other.

We heard clapping and broke apart.

"Well, Well, Well. Look at what we have here." You could see the lab coat guy walk towards us. He looked at me and Natsu. "Romeo and Juliet." He said with a smirk. He came up to me. I took a big step back. He rested his head on the bars.

"It's quiet interesting to see a human and a vampire in love. I've never seen it, but I believe it now." He said. He looked over to Natsu.

"How do you do it? How do you not want to feed off of her?" He asked Natsu. Natsu just glared at him. The man laughed. "In all my studies it shows that. Vampires are killers, monsters. They drink human blood because they need too. It's a part of them, of you." He said looking right at Natsu. He stepped closer Natsu didn't even flinch, he just keep looking at him. "I've never seen something like this before." He was leaning on Natsu's cell. Natsu didn't even move. He just looked at him.

"You know, you're too close for your own good." Natsu said right in front of him. The lab coat guy smirked. **  
**

"You can't hurt me. If you did, that means you hurt her." He said. Natsu just glared at him. I feel helpless all the time. Natsu grabbed onto the man's shirt pulling him closer to his face.

"When I get out of here. You're going to wish you were never born." Natsu said as he let go off the man's shirt. Causing him to fall back a bit.

"I'm good with that." He said and walked away.

Later the night. Natsu and I haven't really talked at all. He just been thinking to ourselves. Because of me Natsu can't fight back. He doesn't want me to get hurt. Where it's ok if he gets hurt. I can't live with myself. He keeps telling me that it's not my fault. But I know that if I wasn't here, he would fight back and break out in a flash. I hate myself for it. Plus he's running low on blood. He won't be able to break us out soon. They won't give him any till tomorrow. If only he had some right now, he would be good.

I was looking at the ground. I was playing with my shoes. My head on my knees. I felt like crying, but I need to stay strong. I looked at the wall in front of me. It had a lot of carvings on it. Mainly numbers. They were all over the wall. Must have been from the last person who was in here. I crawled over to the wall. I touched the marks. That sun of a bitch. I slammed my fist into the stone wall. It hurt a lot. I hand my hands hold up my body against the wall. Leaning on it. I closed my eyes, clenching my fist and teeth. I need to get out of here.

"Lucy, come on it will be ok." I could hear Natsu say. I shook my head. I opened my eyes, to see a big rock below me. I took it and slammed it into the wall repeatedly. I so pissed off. It's all my fault I just want to get out. I slammed it into the wall again. I could feel tears start to come out of my eyes. I pushed my teeth together.

"Lucy calm down." I could hear Natsu say. I looked at him.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down!" I looked at him right in the eyes. "I'm fuckin calm ok? I'm fine!" I yelled back.

"No you're not." He said, he looked worried. "You're going to get hurt." He said. That got me madder.

"Am I like a baby you have to take care of or something? I'm not a damsel in distress! I can hand myself just fine." I shouted back, I looked back at the wall slamming the rock at it again.

"No! You're not just fine!" He yelled I looked at him again. "It's my job to watch over you, I love it." I said. "That's all I care for. Which is making sure you're okay. Of course I know you can take care of yourself. But right now there's nothing you can do so just put the rock down." He said.

"Nothing I can do. That is always what people say. You, Loke, Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira. You guys always say that." I said I fell back on my butt. Looking at the ground. "I'm I really that weak?" I asked.

"No, don't be stupid." I looked at Natsu. He was at my eye level. "You're the strongest person I know. Sure you might not be strong physically, but that doesn't matter. You're strong in here." He said putting a hand up to his heart. "That trumps all strength." He said smirking at me. I just looked at him. He really does know what to say doesn't he? I smiled at him. I got up and walked over to him. I reached my hand out towards him. He did the same. I felt something hit me. Like a wave of tiredness, I felt dizzy. I fell to the ground.

"Lucy?" I could hear Natsu say. I could see him slam his fist on the bars holding him back. He looked worried, like I was sick. I could see other footsteps. They stopped right in front of me.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but, I want to run some tests." I looked up at him weakly. Damn him. I shut my eyes.

**NORMAL POV**

They were lead to an old worn out building in the woods. The windows and everything was broken. They could see someone walk out.

"So is that were they are?" Gray asked, looking from behind a tree.

"It must be." Erza said. They could hear a scream. They all tensed. They could see a man carry in a teenager on his shoulder. He was holding him. The teen was knocked out with an arrow on his arm.

"Why are they bringing them here though?" Wendy asked.

"It's a testing center." Gajeel stated. Gray looked at him with shock.

"You don't mean-" Gajeel cut Gray off. With a nod. Gray looked back at the building. They were both studying it.

"Testing Center?" Levy asked. They both glared at the building.

"They run test, on our kind." Gray said.

"They test to see what we do indifferent situations." Gajeel stated.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Wendy said.

"By situations we mean like cutting us open. Testing are blood. How we deal with all of it." Gajeel said. Everyone stood there in shock.

"Lets just say hell is a lot better than this place. They pretty much torture you." Gray stated.

"I've heard of this place before." Erza said. They looked at her. "Hunters bring them here so they can study them. On how to fight them. I've always hated these hunters. They should just kill, not do this." Erza said her fist was clenched.

"Erza, we can't just bust in there. There could be hundreds of hunters." Levy stated.

"Then we need a plan." Loke stated looking at the building. "Their lives depend on this plan."


	29. Were tested to our limits

**LUCY's POV**

I snapped my eyes open. Where the hell am I?

"Lucy?" I looked in front of me. Natsu was locked in a chair. There was metal around his chest, holding him down. There was metal holding his wrist and ankles down to the chair. My eyes widened.

"Natsu? What is going on?" I asked. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I looked down was strapped down in a chair the same way as him. I tried to fling the chair over but it didn't work.

"Miss, you might not want to do that. It could give you a shock." I looked to the right where I heard the voice. It was the guy with the lab coat. Just my fucking luck.

"What the hell do you want? Why are we here?" I heard Natsu yell. The man laughed.

"I just want to find out more about the both of you." He said walking behind his panel. I notice that he was on another side of glass. He was talking threw a microphone. He hit a button of his panel. I felt a big blast of pain. I screamed. It stopped after 10 seconds. I was breathing heavy. I looked over in front of me Natsu. Was breathing heavy too. Did he just shock us?

"That will happen if you don't answer me, and if you lie. I can tell if you're lying too, so the shock will come if you lie." He said threw the mic. I has breathing heavy. I could see Natsu was fine, he was glaring at the man.

"Now, have you even bitten her?" The man asked. I looked at Natsu. He was still glaring at the man. I man pushed the button again. It hurt worse the second time. I screamed again. I could see the man smirking. I could still feel the pain, coming.

"Stop." I heard Natsu. It didn't stop. "Yes!" I heard him yell. He had his head down looking at the ground. The man still didn't stop it.

"Why did you?" He asked there the mic. Natsu didn't answer. I could feel the pain get more intense. This time I head Natsu cry a bit. I've never heard him in pain.

"Some one gave her, vampire blood. I took it out of her!" he yelled. The pain stopped. I it was hard to breathe. I put my head on the back of the chair looking up at the celling. I could still feel the shock and pain going through me. I was panting.

"Miss how did you feel after he bite you?"

Is that a question for me? I'm too out of it to think.

"Miss how did you feel."

I slowly got my head to look at Natsu. He was breathing heavy too. But he looked a lot better than I did at the moment. I smiled weakly at him.

"I felt like he was the most caring person in the world, too help me out." I said panting. I could see him smile a bit.

"You weren't scared?" I shook my head. "Very well." I heard the man say.

"When did you first meet?' I heard him ask. We never looked at him. We just keep looking at each other. We both had bit of weak smiles on are faces. I felt the pain come back again.

"In the woods!" Natsu yelled. The pain didn't stop. I cried in pain.

"When?" The man asked.

"About 13 years ago." Natsu yelled again. The pain still didn't stop. I yelled in pain. "I told you! Now stop it!" Natsu yelled at the man.

"So you meant her when she was 5?" The man asked. I could feel my body shutting off. I was couching. Why is it so hard to breathe?

"Yes! I did! I meant her when she was 5." I heard Natsu yell. "Turn it off. I'll answer everything, just turn it off." I could a punch off banging. I looked at Natsu my eyes heavy. He was trying to rip off he metal. I couched up some blood now. That's why it's hard to breathe. I was panting. I could just feel me sucking in air. The pain was just getting numb, it felt like it was going away, but it wasn't. I could barely see Natsu now. I saw him snap a piece of metal off the chair. Then he grabbed the one on his chest and ripped it off. He did that to all of them. I fought he had no strength left? He was right in front of me. He ripped my ankle, wrist free. Then the metal around my waist. I was in his arms once he was done. It was hard to move my body. I managed to put my arms around his neck. I was still panting hard, and I was shaking like crazy. I felt him fall to the ground. He was leaning against the wall. I was on top of him. I could feel him run hand through my hair.

"Lucy, deep breathes." I heard him say over and over again. He took a deep breathe in and out. I did it with him. I could feel it become easier to breath. "There you go." He said quietly in my ear.

"Thank you," I said painting a little, and super quiet. I didn't even know if he could hear me.

"Shh, Lucy don't talk. Close your eyes get some sleep. The pains gone" I heard him say. I nodded my head. My head was on his chest. I was out.

**NATSU's POV**

That fucking! I'm going to rip him apart for what he did! I'm going to make sure he won't see another birthday ever again. For making Lucy go through that pain. I knew I was going to be fine. But when I heard her scream. I broke. Not from the pain he gave, but the pain Lucy felt. Once I saw Lucy couch up blood. I knew she was in a life threating situation. I need to get her out of that. I pushed with all my might to break out and I did. I ripped her out. Her breath was out of control, and she was shaking like crazy. I felt like if I held her any tighter she would break.

I told her to take deep breaths. I did some with her. I could fee her heart beat start to go back normal. I relaxed a bit. I told her she could sleep, that the pain was gone. I felt her head on my chest. She was out. I still moved my hand through her hair. She's ok. She will be ok.

"That was quiet interesting." I heard the man say. I ignored him. "I like your story." I replied.

"Let her leave. Please. I will stay and do whatever just let her go." I said not looking at him.

"Can't do that. You 2 are interesting. I need more data." He said. It snapped. I put Lucy down on the ground. I was now in front of the glass. I punched it, and made a dent in it. He just smirked.

"Sorry, lad but I like you 2. I need more samples." He said I punched the glass again.

"Like hell you-" I stopped. I felt heavy and light headed. I tried to punch the window one more time, but I missed and fell. I was out when I hit the ground.

**NORMAL POV  
**"How are we going to get them out?" Wendy asked. Everyone sat there thinking of a way.

"I got it," Erza said hit her palm. "We act like Gray, Gajeel, and Loke got caught." She said.

"That's great and all, but how would we do that?" Gray said.

"You idiot." Erza said hitting him of the head. "We stick the arrows Lucy and Natsu got hit with in 2 of you. That way you won't exactly fall to sleep. You can fake it and then we can give you some of are weapons and such. So you can fight back." She stated.

"So you want us to, go I there. Fight are way out with Lucy and Natsu? I thought you said there were hundreds of hunters in there?" Gray stated looking at her like she was crazy. She gave it more thought.

"I suppose your right." She said.

"Oh! Like Erza said. Make you guys look like they hit you with the arrow. You guys find Lucy and Natsu. Shoot us a signal when you found them. We'll bust are way through, as fast as we can. Then with the weapons that we gave you. You start to bust out. That way we will be able to distract all of them. So you could sneak out. Once you do that, we can make are way out." Mira said. Erza looked heart broken.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She yelled at herself.

"Mira, that's pretty smart." Loke stated. She nodded.

"But who are the 2 that are going in?" Wendy asked.

"Loke?" Loke shot up. He took the arrow out of his neck.

"Yeah Gray?" He said rubbing his neck. He looked at Gray. They were each both in a cell.

"Are we in?" Gray asked getting up to shake the cell bars. They didn't even budge.

"I believe so." Loke said getting up. He touched the stone walls.

"This place is-"Loke started to say but someone cut him off.

"Creepy. Yeah I know." They looked to the right. A man was right there. He was in the cell next to Gray on the right. "Names Lance,' He said to them.

"Gray.'

"Loke,"

'To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lance said looking at them. You could tell Loke and Gray looked confused. Lance laughed. "Sorry, got to have some fun while it lasts right?" Lance said looking at them.

"We don't mean to be rude, but where just here to get our friends out." Gray stated. Lance laughed.

"Good luck with that. Once you're here there's no going home." Lance said looking at them. "I've tried. I even played mind control on a guy to get out. I got out of the cell, but they hit you with so many arrows you wouldn't even know." Lance said looking at them. He sighed. "That's enough of my story for one day. What's yours?" He said asking them.

"Like we said, were here to get are friends and leave." Gray said. Lance laughed.

"How are you going to do that? You're in the devils mouth. It's a free for all in here." He said.

"Well were-"

"Shh, there coming back!" Lance shouted quietly. Loke and Gray looked at each other confused. They could hear footsteps coming. A big bulky man with black hair came down the hallway. He had a girl over his shoulder. He seemed to be dragging someone too.

"Lucy?" Loke said walking up to the bars gripping them. The man turned to the cell next to Loke. Gray and Loke could clearly see Lucy and Natsu were out cold. Lucy over the man's shoulder. Her arms dangling, head down. She looked pale, she looked dead. Natsu didn't look any better. He had and arrow in his arm. He looked out of it. He was sweating, he never sweats. The man opened up Natsu's cell and basically threw him in there. He looked the cell, and turned around to Lucy's cell. He held her up by her shoulders. He threw her in there as well. He locked hers and turned to the rest of them.

"Poor lovebirds didn't know what was coming." He said and walked away. Once he was gone, Loke and Gray looked at each other with wide eyes. They tried their best to break out of the cell, nothing worked.

"Geez, why you guys are in a rush." Lace said. Then it's like it snapped in his eyes. "Wait there the friends aren't they?" He asked.

"Yes, now get this fucking thing open so I can get my sister and Natsu out of here." Loke snapped. Lance had wide eyes.

"Sister, but you're a- she not a- what?" He asked with wide eyes. He watched has he saw them try and break out. "That's not how it goes here. They will come. Let me help you, and then you can help me." Lance said. Loke and Gray looked over at him.


	30. Stabbed in the back by Lance

**NATSU's POV**

I leaned up holding my head. It fuckin hurts. What the hell? I opened my eyes. I saw Lucy lying down on the other side of the hallway in the cell. She had her back turned to me. I quickly crawled my way over to the edge of the cell, just looking at her. I hand my hands holding onto the bars in front of me. I gripped them tightly. She's in this situation because of me. I'm supposed to protect her, not let her feel any pain. But she's in this cell because of me. They wouldn't have taken her if I wasn't a vampire. I shook the bars. Trying to get out.

"Natsu? Is that you?" I heard my name. I looked at Lucy it wasn't her. I looked to the right I could see Gray. Gray?!

"Stripper is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me flame-head." I heard him say.

"How the hell did you get here?" I asked.

"Well it's a long story." I heard someone say. I looked to my right, I could see Loke, looking at me from under the whole in the wall.

"Loke?" I asked. He nodded.

**LUCY's POV**

"_Lucy come one try it. Please you never know until you try?" I looked at Éclair. _

"_Chart sliding really? That's sounds dump." I said. She gave me the puppy dog eyes. I tried my best not to fall for it. Then she tilted her head and started begging even more. I looked around. There wasn't a lot of people in the supermarket today. I looked at the chart next to us. I sighed. _

"_Fine. What do I have to do?" I said she jumped up and down. She pulled the chart in front of me. _

"_Simple all you have to do is just get on the chart and steer. Leave the rest to me." She said holding the chart. I sighed I put one leg over the chart and climbed in. She steadied us. _

"_Ready?" She asked. I looked back at her. _

"_Are you sure this is safe?" I asked. She smiled. She never answered my question. She took off at full speed. I had wide eyes. She did one finally push off on her feet. She jumped in the chart with me. _

"_Alright Lucy, you steer I grab what we need." She said. I guess I nodded. I put both my hands at the front of the chart. Ready steer if needed to. There was a little kid by the boxes. We were going to hit him. I leaned us the other way, to avoid him. And we did. I looked back, I smiled. This is a lot of fun. I smirked and made us do some sharp turns. I could hear Éclair laughing behind me. I laughed with her. It was the best thing ever. _

_Was the best thing ever. I saw water all stacked up. People were around it. _

"_Éclair were going to crash." I yelled. I guess she saw it. We grabbed onto each other screaming. One second were dry the next were on the ground soaking wet. I sat up looking at her. We laughed. Then we looked around people were staring at us, they were pissed some of them wet to. We gulped. _

I laughed remembering that. First time we got in trouble together. I smiled at the memory. I stretched out my arms and legs. It was cold in here. I slowly opened my eyes. I forgot that we were in hell. We at least we were out of that chair. I rolled over to my other side. Natsu was looking at the wall lying on the ground. What is he doing? He was talking to someone. Natsu just tilted his head enough so I could see the person it was Loke. I shot up. I slowly walked my way over to them, but my hand on the wall to help me. I reached the bars leaning on them. I was in complete shock. How on earth is Loke in here? Did he get taken too? Is he stuck in here too?

"Loke?" I asked. I could see Natsu and him. Stop talking. They both glanced at me and shot up on 2 feet. Natsu looked reveled. Loke looked worried as fuck. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Is that Lucy? She's awake?" I heard someone say. It sounded like Gray I couldn't see him though.

"Gray?" I asked.

'The one and only." He replied back. Yep its Gray.

"Older brother and good chum. Wanted to bust the 2 of you out." I heard Lance say.

"But you just got yourselves trapped in here." I said.

"Nope, Erza gave us weapons." Loke stated. Erza is the best.

"So how are we getting out?" I asked.

"I hit this button, it sends a signal to Erza. They start a fight at the entrance. We sneak out the back, and at the end we all regroup." Loke stated.

"That kind of seems too good to be true." I stated.

"Don't ruin the luck." I heard Gray say. Loke took the button out of his pocket.

"We ready?" he asked. We nodded. He hit the button.

**NORMAL POV**

"What is taking them so long?" Levy said looking at the building.

"Be patent they could still be looking for Natsu and Lucy." Erza stated. Sharping her weapon.

"But still, they should have found them." Levy started to freak out.

"Don't worry they will be fine. Ice prick, play boy, and flame-head are all in there. They will be fine." Gajeel stated.

"Gajeel, what if something happened." Levy stated. She was freaking out even more. She kept going on about the worse that could happen to them. Gajeel looked at her worried. He stopped her by touching her shoulders holding her in place. They looked into each other's eyes.

"They will be fine." He stated. They kept staring at each other. They jumped apart when the heard a buzz. Erza jumped up.

"Ready to kick some ass." She said ad held out her sword.

**LUCY's POV**

We could start to hear shouting and yelling.

"Great now we just need to get out." I heard Gray stated. I looked between the bars. It's a lock. Wait a lock. Éclair taught me how to pick one once. What did she say to use. Come on think! Think Lucy, think!

"Got it." I said. I went through my hair. Hair pin, come on where are you! I reached the back of my hair. Got one. I took it out of my hair and went to the lock. I felt around to find the hole. I could see everyone else trying to break free on their own. What did Éclair use to say? 2 clicks to the left, then 3 clicks the right or was it the other way around. I tried it the first time. It didn't work. I tried the second one, nope. Shit what was it!

"_Éclair what are you doing?" I asked watching her pick her lock on her locker. She had her head to the locker listening._

"_Forgot my locker combo." She stated. _

'_Why don't you just ask for help?' I said. She laughed. _

'_Because I's more fun his way." She stated I watched as her hand twisted to the left then right. "Yes! That's the one!" She yelled and opened her locker. I looked at her confused. "3 clicks to the left, 2 to the right."_

3 to the left, 2 to the right! That's the one! I opened up the cell door and stepped out. I smiled.

"Lucy, how did you?" Natsu asked pointing at me. I should him the hair pin. He smirked.

"Where do you learn this stuff?" Loke yelled at me.

"Well where ever she did I'm glad she learn it." Gray said. I was at Natsu's lock. 3 to the left, 2 to the right. It clicked up. He picked me up right away holding me close to him. I hugged him back.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but could you too hurry it up. I kind of want to get out of here." I heard Lance say. We laughed. Natsu put me down I headed over to Loke, as Natsu and Gray both pushed and pulled on his cell. Which worked they did get it open. I got Loke's opened right after they got Gray's. Loke tackled me in a hug. I hugged him back. I could hear them open up Lance's cell.

"Well, Well, Well. Look at what we have here." We turned around. The lab coat guy was right there. He started at all of us. "I see your friends came to get you 2 out." He said, looking at Loke and Gray. Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. He never let go of me. "Thank you Lance for doing what I asked." He said. Lance? Did? What? I looked at him. We all did except Natsu, he just stared at the man. Lance was smirking.

"No problem boss." Lance said to him. But then why was Lance in the cell? Lance stepped next to his boss. They were both smiling.

"Thanks to Lance I was able to find out all sorts of information on you 2." He said pointing toward Natsu and I. He looked at Loke. "But then I found out, you are her bother. And that lead me to wonder. How come she isn't a vampire if both your parents were? Plus she has 2 bothers that are vampires. So it doesn't make any sense." He looked back and Natsu and I. "So I need some more information on her. To see why this is." He turned to Loke. "Didn't you ever wonder why? Why is she normal? She isn't she a vampire? That's what science and prove. I can show you the answer and unlock the secret." He said looking back at all of us, like a mad man. He was smirking and showing us his teeth, he looked insane.

"Yeah I did want to know." Loke said. The man looked at him smiling.

"Well lets-"

"But I don't even care anymore. She's my sister, so what she's not like the rest of us. She's family. I'm not changing my family." He stated.

"I didn't make that a choice." He said. Lance hit a button on the wall smoke came down. I could see them out on a mask. I started couching.

"We need to move now!" Loke yelled. They were all couching. Natsu pulled me backwards. We couldn't get away from the smoke. We ran into someone.

"Lucy run!" I heard Natsu yell. I looked around I couldn't see or feel anyone. I could see a shadow coming. I was on my hands and knees coughing. I held onto my throat. It was getting harder to breathe. I could see the shadow get blurry. I collapsed.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, I still couldn't see clearly. I moved my arms they were tied down. I looked down at them. A little belt had them strapped down. I tried to move my legs they were the same. I noticed that my left hand had an IV in it. I always hated needles. It gives me the chills. I feel so tired too. I looked over my right shoulder. I saw a blood bag there. It was connected with my right arm. Great another needle. I shivered again.

I looked around the room. We were in a basement. It was dark there were celling lights. Wit sheets all around. I don't even want to know what goes on here. I saw another person on a table like me. It was a men. He was staring at me.

"You knew here?" He asked. I nodded.

"Welcome to hell."

**NATSU's POV**

I was shaking the bars, over and over again. I need to get to Lucy. I need to stop it before it happens.

"Natsu, relax well get her out." I heard Gray tell me. We were back in our old cells. I ignored him. Kept hitting the bars.

"Flame head answer me god damn it!" He yelled. I snapped.

"You want me to answer fine! I'm going to kill him. You don't know what goes on in these places. I've only told you what I went through in here. You have no idea what I felt. I was broken, done for. I wanted to die. I hated ever minute. I hated being a vampire and feeling the same pain every day. It was the worst." I snapped. I slammed my body against the bars. "But you know what even worse." I slammed my body up against it again. "It's that Lucy is in there! She's going to feel the exact pain I felt." I punched the bar. It hurt like hell. "And I'm not going to let that jackass do that." I kicked it now. I heard a big slam next to me.

"I'm right with you." I heard Loke say.

"But if you guys would, just listen to me then-" I cut Gray off.

"Shut it!" I yelled and slammed my body against it again.

"Salamander do you need some help there?" I looked up Gajeel? Everyone?

"What are you guys-"

"Here to get you out." Levy said. They looked around.

"Where's Lucy?" Wendy asked. I heard a scream.

"No time!" I said. "Get me out!" I yelled.

"Natsu chill we can all hel-"

"I said NO TIME!" I yelled. I heard another cry. I walked all the way back. Too late now. I went full speed at the door. It hurt a lot. I could feel blood on my arm. Don't care. It moved the bars a bit. One more shot. I'm not going to let Lucy get hurt. I ran with all my speed. The bars fell down at least 3 of them did. I didn't waste my time. I took off to where the scream came from.

**LUCY's POV  
**

I don't want to say like this! I'm not going to end up as a lab rat! I pushed my body up as high as it can go. I tried everything. It just involved me slamming my body up and back down. I could hear footsteps coming. I struggled even more.

"There she is. You wake and ready?" It was the lab coat guy. Fuck!

"Get the hell away from me you sicko." I snapped. He took out a pen and grabbed a clip board.

"Patent 1783 is very rude at the start." He said righting it down too. He put the clip board down, and took out a huge needle. There was liquid in it. '1783 doesn't look like she likes needles." He stated to himself then wrote it down on the clip board. Once he brought the needle closer, I tried my best to get out.

"Please don't." I said. He smirked.

"Don't worry it will hurt a lot." He said. I struggled again. He plunged it into my neck. I arched my back and screamed. I screamed so loud, it hurt like hell. I could fell the substance go in me. He took the needle out. I tried to move my arms or something, but I couldn't. He saw that I was struggling.

"Why can't I move?" I asked. I could only move my head. He smirked at me.

"Well, it's to help. So you won't move around that much. Plus it will give me a chance to see everything in you." He stated. He left up my shirt just to see my belly. He grabbed the clip board. He put his hand on my stomach.

"Such smooth soft skin." He said righting it down. I could feel his cold hand on my stomach. "To bad we have to ruin it by cutting it." He stated. He grabbed a mark, and started to make lines on my stomach. I could feel him do it right under my belly button. I don't want this.

"Please don't.' I said I started to cry. "I don't want to die." I said softly. He touched my face with his hand.

"It's for the good of science." He said. I could see him put on some gloves.

"Please don't! Please!" I cried out. I could see him smirk. I took deep breathes. My heart was racing. I could feel my chest moving up and down. I couldn't move my body at all. It was like I could only sit there and watch. I could feel tears coming out of my eyes. I could feel myself getting drained, because of the blood bag. I don't want it to end like this. "Stop!" I said screaming again and again. I could feel one of his hands on my stomach. It was cold. I could hear the tool running. Is this going to end? Is this the end for me? Am I really just a toy, or lab rat? I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. I felt one tear drop.

Is it ever going to come? I never felt the pain come or anything. I heard a big slam. Like a body being slammed into something. I could hear glass break. I opened my eyes. The man wasn't in front of me anymore. I couldn't see where he was. I was just glad that he was gone and far away from me.

"My studies have been wrong. How did you get out?" I heard someone say. I looked over my left shoulder. I saw the man pinned to the wall. Natsu was holding him down. I couldn't see the look on Natsu's face, but I knew he was beyond pissed. He surpassed it. Natsu held the man's neck, pushing him into the wall. I was to shock to even speak.

"I need to study more. By the bars metal, and your low of energy. You shouldn't be able to break out." He looked Natsu in the eyes. Natsu tighten his grip on his neck. "How did you break out?" He choked out. The man held onto Natsu's hand to see if he could pull Natsu's hand off his neck. It didn't work.

"Like I said I'm going to kill you." Natsu stated. His voice was deep. He was a whole different person. It wasn't the Natsu I knew. Natsu was nice, kind, loving. Now he's pissed, brutal. I never seen him like this before. The man gasped. Natsu held his neck tighter. He squeezed his hand into a fist. Causing the man, trouble breathing. I could see blood come out of his mouth. Natsu was killing him. We was going to kill him.

"My studies were wrong." The man said. He smirked. "Next time I will make sure there right." He said. Natsu clenched his hand. The man's head fell. Natsu let go of him. He fell to the ground. I was just lying there. I wasn't mad or anything. I was just watching like it never happened.

Natsu just killed someone. I knew that he has killed before, but still this is.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" I didn't notice that Natsu was right in front of me. He had a guilty and worried look on his face. He took the needles out of my arms. I sighed when they were out. I fuckin hat needles. He ripped the belts that were keeping me strapped. He hugged me right away. His head on my shoulder holding me closely.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said. I felt him nodded his head. I was going to hug him back but my arms didn't move. I forgot.

"Lucy, why aren't you moving?" I heard Natsu ask.

"You see, Doc gave your love. A shot which won't allow her to move for a day." I heard someone say. It he was the man that was strapped to another table. Natsu looked at him then me. He was mad.

"You said you were good!" He said looking at me. I just gave him a sorry look. I couldn't shrug.

"I'm sorry." I said. He gave me a depressed look. "Besides that though I'm fine." I stated. I could tell he was beating himself up. "Thank you Natsu." I said again.

"You shouldn't thank me." He said. He held me bridle style in his arms. His hand under my knees, and back. I felt so much safer. "It's because of me, you almost got hurt. I never wa-"I cut him.

"Don't say that." I yelled. He didn't look at me. "Natsu look at me." I stated you could tell I was mad. He slowly turned his eye to me. "Don't say stuff like that. You once told me that we share each other's burdens." I said. He just keep looking at me. "Besides its more fun when were together." I stated smiling. I could see him soften, he started to smile.

"There you guys are!" I heard someone yell. I looked to my right. Everyone was right there. They were staring at me weirdly. Loke stepped forward looking worried as fuck.

"Lucy, what the hell happened?" Loke yelled.

"I'm fi-"

"She can't move her body because of this liquid he gave her." Natsu said. Loke looked pissed, everyone else either looked sad or worried.

"But! Don't worry it wears off in a day." I stated, so they wouldn't beat themselves up.

"I've heard of that serum before." Wendy said. "They use it during surgeries, so the patent can't move. That way they can work around it." Wendy stated. I didn't like that one bit. Not being able to move but feel all the pain. It sent shivers down me. That would be the worst thing ever. I don't even want to feel what that is like. I looked at Natsu. Thank goodness he was there before it got worse. He comes just at the right moments. When I need him the most. He like my protector, and all I do is just sit there and get kidnapped. I looked back at everyone. They always fight their way in and out. It's about time I stand up for them.


	31. Some one new comes in

**LUCY's POV**

I woke up to a sun coming through the window. I yawned, touching the top of my face moving the hair out of the way. I was looking at my hand. WAIT! I can move again! I shot up. I looked at my arms like it was the first time I saw them. I through the covers off of me. I jumped off the bed. I wiggled my toes, feeling the carpet. I ran around the room. I ran around like a little kid having a bunch of fun. I looked back at Natsu with a huge smile on my face. He was still asleep. I screamed with joy. He shot up looking at the room. Before he could figure out what was going on. I lunged myself at him. He wasn't expecting it. I through my arms around his neck. I didn't realize it would cause us to fall off the bed. I heard him make a grunt when we fit the floor. I was too happy to care. I sat up still on him, looking at him smiling.

"Lucy? What the he-" He stopped when he looked at me. He grabbed my shoulder. He had shock on his face. I moved my hands to his face. He touched my hand that was on his face.

"You can move." He said still looking at me. I nodded. "You can move." He said. I could see his face turn into joy. He sat up. He kissed me. I was still in his lap, sitting on him. His hands touching my face. Mine moved around his neck. The kiss didn't last that long. We put are foreheads together.

"Thank god," Natsu said looking right in my eyes. I smiled.

"Actually thank you, you saved me right on time." I said. He laughed a bit. He touched my hair.

"You know I really missed your touch." He stated. He twirled my hair in his hand. Are foreheads still together. I smirked at him.

"Oh, Really?" I stated. He could tell I was playing with him.

"Shut it." I heard him say right before he kissed me again.

This time the kiss was harder and hotter. I could feel his hands move down to my lower back. I moved my hands to his shoulders gripping them. Are tongues played each other. It was like a battle for dominance. I could feel him pull my shirt up. I took my arms off of him, so he could. It stopped the kiss. I could see him move my shirt up. I held my arms over my head. He lifted it up over my head. I did the rest. I looked back at him he was smirking. He moved to my neck holding my lower back right above my butt. I arched my chest toward him. He was kissing my neck in every spot. Each of the kisses felt so hot. It was a new feeling every time.

"Natsu," I said gasping, I was holding onto the back of his head. I was looking at the door.

"Mmmh," I heard him say as he kept kissing my neck. I held onto his hair, but not hard.

"What if they come in?" I said in a voice which you could tell I was so deep into the feelings. I could feel myself now on the bed. But Natsu's touch was gone. I blinked and he was back in front of me. He was over me. I was excepting him to touch me and kiss me. He leaned back up and took off his shirt. Throwing it behind him to find later. He came back down on me. His head was right by my ear. I could hear him talking a breath.

"I locked the door, no one will be interrupting us." He said right in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I got goose bumps. I could feel him bite my neck, and sucking on it. I arched my back, and gasped. I felt his hands go under me. I put my hands behind his neck. I turned me head to the side giving him more access. I have a feeling we won't be leaving for a while.

**?'s**

I don't know what to do. I never know. I've been locked up her for years. It's hard to remember. I just keep hearing the shouts and yells. I kept hitting the man that dragged me away. He took me to this worn out building far away. I've been locked up hear ever since.

Stone walls, chains, no food. I rarely get anything. I can hear people scream, mainly women. I always wonder what's going on. Why I'm here? Why didn't they kill me already? I was taken from my family. But good thing he took me instead. I don't know what I would do if he took her.

Probably go and find him, fight him.

Someone comes in here to get information on me. I don't answer them at all. I keep saying things like let me go. Why do you want her? What is this whole thing about? Why haven't you killed me yet?

When I don't answer their questions they put me through pain. They torcher me with ravine, stab me, and so on. It never changes there answer so why do they even try. After the pain, they just walk out of the room.

Pain is all I felt in here for years. But I'm going to break out. For my family. I'm going back home. You never give up till it's over. I'm not leaving this world without a fight.

**LUCY's POV**

I pulled the covers up closer to me, so they were covering my chest. I can't believe that my life is so crazy. Come from a family of vampires, I feel in love with a vampire, my friends are vampires and hunters. Am I the only normal person?

I could feel Natsu's grip tighten. His arm was around my stomach. His hand under the side of my stomach. I could feel his thumb move back and forward on my bare skin. I love when he does the little stuff like that. It makes me feel warmth and safe. He can be so loving.

"Lucy, I thought you were asleep." I heard him whine. I moved my body so I was looking at him. Keeping the covers above my chest. His arm was still wrapped around me. Just this time I could feel him move this thumb on my lower back. I put my hand under my pillow but my head down to rest on it. While my other hand was in front of me. He was leaning on his hand, which was on his side of his head. The covers were right were his belly button was.

"Why, do you want me asleep?" I said looking at him. He smiled.

"No not at all, I just thought you would be tired." He said taking a peace of my hair and looking at it. Twirling it in his hands. I am tired, but for some reason I can't fall asleep. My heads just deep into a bunch of thoughts.

"Well I am, I just can't fall to sleep right now. I'm too busy thinking about random stuff." I stated. He smirked. I didn't expect him to climb onto off me. He leaned down right in front of me.

"I can help with that." He said right into me ear. I knew what he meant. My face heated up. I never knew Natsu was like this.

"We just did." I stated. He smirked at me more.

"And I'm proud of it." He stated kissing my neck. I gasped when he started to bite it, and sucking on my skin.

"Natsu we need to head down." I said looking at the clock. "Its 11 am Loke knows I wake up early. He will come up here." I stated. I never seen Natsu acted like this before. He's so perverted. Has he been hiding it the whole time? "Natsu, you're a pervert." I said the last part. I could feel him laugh against my skin.

"I'm just trying to show you how much I love you." He said. I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that. I smiled to myself. He really does love me. I really love him too. I gigged at little, as he kept kissing me.

"I love you too." I said. I could feel his hands on my bare hips. I felt his lips on mine but not for a long time. He pulled off, and made his way down. Kissing my jawline, neck, collarbone, and then to the top of my breast. He started to go down more but we heard a knock on the door.

"Lucy! Natsu!" I heard Levy yell.

"You guys have been in there for a while. Are you coming out?"

We could hear the door knob jiggle. Natsu and I looked at each other. We can't let them see this. Natsu quickly got off of me. I held onto the sheets, running into the bathroom and closing the door. I could hear Natsu scrambling around. Probably putting on his clothes.

"You guys open up the door right now!" I heard Loke yell. I was really worried. I hope they don't find out. It's not that I don't want to keep it a secret. It's just I don't want them to be mad. Especially Loke. I'm worried he might hit Natsu or something. Like the time Loke thought Natsu was biting me. I've never seen them fight like that before. I just hope it won't turn out like that. After all this was our 2 time. I never knew that we would start off fast. Maybe it's just because we both love each other, so there's nothing to worry about.

"Natsu! Lucy! Open the door right now!" I heard Erza yell. "Or else I'm going to break it down!" Geez. I put my head up to the bathroom door to hear better. I heard the door knob jiggle again, then I heard pounding on the door.

"Geez, guys try and be quiet. There are other people in the hotel." I heard Natsu say. He must have opened up the door. I could hear footsteps. They must be in the room now.

"Where's Lucy?" I heard Loke say. I heard silence. Was I supposed to say something? But that will make it seem like I'm eavesdropping.

"She's in the bathroom." Natsu said. I could hear silence and more footsteps. I could feel the room become a different temperature.

"How come you guys weren't down stairs already?" Levy asked.

"You guys were always the first ones, too go down there." Mira stated. Shit! There on to us.

"Um… Well… We were tired. Plus she slept in a lot later than usual for some reason." I heard Natsu say. I knew he wanted me to hear that. For some reason? Really. I blushed at his comment.

"For some reason you say?" I heard Cana say. I don't know why but I nodded my head.

"Well, meet us down stairs when she's done in the bathroom." I heard Loke say, I could hear him leave the room. After a few seconds everyone else did. Once I heard a door close I walked out of the room. I looked at Natsu, he sighed.

"Do you think they know?" I asked. He looked at me.

"100 percent." He said. As he mashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held onto my thighs tightly. I really don't care if they know or not. I love Natsu that's all I need to know.

We headed down to the lounge hand in hand. He laughed and joked as we made are way down to everyone. I could see that everyone was staring at us. Cana was smirking. Mira and Levy gave me creepy looks. Wendy had wide eyes. Gajeel and Gray were smirking towards Natsu. But the hardest one to read was Loke. He hide his emotion from us. I could feel Natsu tense his hand on mine. I gulped a little. Loke and Erza stood up.

"Tell us everything right now!" I heard them both yell. I felt like a little kid trying to hide in a corner. I was complete nervous. Not just for me, but for Natsu I looked at him. He looked probably like I did. But nervous. This won't end well will it?


	32. Loke and I allergic to peanuts?

**LUCY's POV**

They took the whole thing pretty well. Or at least I thought that. They didn't get mad at us or anything. Cana was proud of me and Natsu. Wendy, Mira, and Levy were all shocked. Gajeel claimed he knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. Gray whispered something in Natsu's ear, so no one else could hear it. I was completely shocked, I thought they would be pissed. But like I said, it's our choice.

Loke and Erza didn't take it all that well. Erza gave Natsu and I looks. You could tell that she was pissed as fuck. Loke took Natsu away before Erza could do any damage. They came back a couple min. later. I still wonder what happened. It seemed like nothing happened between them.

**NATSU's POV**

_Loke pulled me away from Lucy, and the others. I thought he was going to yell at me, or punch me or something. We were both in a dark a small place away from other people. _

_It's not like it's their business to know what Lucy and I do. I'm not trying to hide, but it will cause a lot of conflicts. Like Erza might kill me, Loke might kill or will kill me. It's none of their business. I love Lucy, she loves me. It was bound to happen. But, boy am I glad it happened sooner than later. I can't get enough of her. Her smell, the taste, the feel, and the sounds she made. But what drove me over the edge was when she called my name. I would lose it every time. Feeling chills go down my body. It turned me on when she called my name. It made me want her more. I love her body, and the way she felt around me. I can't get enough of that women. Which makes me lover her even more. After all she is my Lucy, I won't allow when one else to have her. _

_Loke stepped in front of me, but not to close. _

"_Did you really?" He asked. I could tell he was serious._

"_Did you really what?" I asked. His not making any sense. _

"_Did you two really do it?" I heard him say. I could barely see him because it was dark in the room. He had his hand pinching the bridge of his noise. _

"_Yeah we did." I said quietly and slowly. After he is her sister. I don't want him to hate me, but I'm not going to lie. Plus they would find out sooner or later. I couldn't tell if he was mad or what. _

"_Do you love her?" I heard him ask. What kind of question is that? I clenched my fist, does he still not believe that I do love her? _

"_What kind of dump question is that?" I yelled. I could him look at me. Not shocked, but just listening as to what I want to say. I shook my hands back and forward. "Do you really not believe that I love her? After all the times we've been through!" I shouted, he kept listening. "After all the fighting, pain, heartbreak, trust, and the secretes?! How dump are you Loke!" I yelled. "How dumb are all of you!" I shouted._

"_Natsu, I just don't want Lucy to get hurt. I know that-" I cut him off. I can't stand the way he's talking to me. _

"_I'm not going to break her heart, or hurt her if that's what you were going to say. I love her too much to do that. If I didn't love her, I wouldn't be around her all the time." I clenched my fist tighter. "I fight myself all the time not to hurt her. I fight others that want to hurt her. I know I'm probably the worst person she could ever pick, or love. But I'm not going to stand hear and listen to you talking about how I could hurt her. Because I never will." I took a step forward towards him. "I respect you Loke. I really do. You always watched over her. I'm glad she has a brother like you. But, I'm never going to hurt her. I'm pissed that you would even think that. You know how much I love her." I took another step towards him. _

"_I'm not going to ever let anyone take me away from her. I've that means you're taking her away from me." I glared at him. He just keep looking at me with a straight face. "If you even try taking her from me, I will fight you Loke. I'm not going to hold back, at all. I'm not letting anyone take her away from me. You got that?" I said in a deep voice. We were staring at each other for the longest time. Until he started to smile and laugh. Wait! Laugh why is Loke laughing?!_

"_Took you long enough Dragneel." I heard him say. He was laughing at me. I was so confused. _

"_I was testing you, I always trusted you with Lucy. I knew you would never hurt her. Not after all the times you saved her, or helped her out." I'm still confused. Testing me?_

"_I was making sure that you were the right person for her, by bringing you in here. I wanted to see if you had the guts to defend yourself when I would say you're not good for her." He stopped laughing. "But you seem to already beat me to that part." He looked at me right in the eyes and sighed. "I knew it would be a matter of time, before you 2 would do it." He said. _

"_You did?" I said I felt really dumb saying that out loud. _

"_Well of course. I mean I can't always be there to stop stuff like that." He sat down on a chair. "After all I am her brother. I would always try to stop stuff like that from happening. In the beginning I use to think that after you to would do it." He looked up at me. "That you would leave my sister heart broken." I widen my eyes at what he said. Why would he even think that? "But after seeing how you are with her. I knew that you were right for her." He stood up. He walked towards the door, but stopped right next to me. Putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know that you will take care of her, love her, and treasure her. I know that you're the right one Dragneel." I heard him say. I putt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at me. "Promise me that, you will always watch over her for me." I heard him say. _

"_Promise." I said nodding me head. He smirked my way. _

"_I'm still going to be pushing into your business though." He said I smirked. _

"_Wouldn't be fun if you didn't." I stated back. _

I smiled back at that memory, after all it was only a few hours ago. I knew that Loke was always ok with Lucy and I dating, but to have her brother trust me with her is more than I could ask. I wouldn't listen to him if he didn't want me to be with her, but the fact that he cares and says it good. Makes me feel happier that he trust me. Not that he shouldn't.

I rubbed my thumb over Lucy's leg. We were sitting and watching a movie. She was leaning up against the arm of the couch and the back of it. I was sitting right next to her. She would move her legs out of the way. So I picked them up and sat them down on my lap. Making my legs rest on the foot stool. I would move my thumb back and forward on her upper thigh. While my left hand was intertwined, with her right one. I loved it when we held hands. My big hands covering up her small ones. Her soft skin, on mine. I would never get over this feeling, ever.

"Hey how much longer is it until we get to France?" I heard Lucy ask. She was looking at me. She had a cheery icicle in her hand. Her lips were bright red of course from it. She took a big lick from it. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, but I know then they come back a new car, we will probably take off." I said. I could see her nod her head in agreement. She took another big lick, this time she had some of the juice run down her lip, to her jaw. I smirked, and leaned forward taken advantage of the moment.

"Natsu what are you-"she stopped talking when I licked the juice off of her face. From her jawline to the corner of her lip. I always love the taste of her skin. But with the cherry favor it tasted even better. Once I got all of it off. I leaned back and looked at her with a smirk. I laughed once I saw her face bright red.

"Natsu!" She yelled/pouted. I laughed more. "What was that for?" She pouted.

"Well you had some juice on your face." I said with a smirk.

"Well you could have just told me that!" She yelled glaring at me. I smirked leaning in closer to her.

"Where's the fun in that?" I said. I could hear her pout again. I laughed and patted her head like she was a little kid. Which is kind of is. Especially when she is drunk. Never ever get her drunk again! That's a promise I made to myself. I'm worried what will happen next time she is drunk. I almost died that night, watching her slowly fall off the bridge. She is dangerous. She will be the death of me one day.

**LUCY's POV**

I can't believe he just did that. That litte-

"Hey guys were back." We looked towards the door. Everyone walked in. I got my legs off stood Natsu and stood up.

"Did you guys get a new car?" I asked. Loke gave me a smirk and showed the keys to me.

"Yep sure did." Mira said coming in with a big cake in her hands. "Plus we also got some cake."

"To bad they didn't have strawberry cake." Erza said while sitting down all depressed. Its just cake, you don't have too act that attached to one.

"Erza it's okay, you might like chocolate cake." Wendy said. She looked at her.

"It's Not Okay." She yelled. Wendy jumped back. Erza stood up. "Nothing can replace strawberry cake." She yelled. My sweat dropped. Mira stood up.

"Well we also got a little piece strawberry cake while you weren't looking." Mira said handing her a little box. Erza quickly took the box. When she opened it her face lit up like a tree during Christmas.

"Hand me a fork so I may eat this." She demanded. I looked at her weirdly, boy does she love strawberry cake. I Levy handed her a fork. Erza started to eat the cake. She smiled when ate it. I giggled.

"Hear Lucy," Mira said handing me a small piece of the chocolate cake. "I just cut some up." She said. I smiled and took it.

"Thanks Mira." I said cheerily. I looked down at the cake and sat down. The last time I've eaten a cake was the day we got kidnapped by hunters. Which took us to the testing center or something like that. That's the day Natsu was supposed to get the last piece of cake, but I ate it. I giggled at the memory. I do such stupid, dump things. I felt kind of bad that I did that.

"Are you going to eat that or what?" I looked up. Natsu was staring at me. I guess I got lost in my own thoughts. Natsu picked up my fork and took a big piece of the cake into his mouth. Half of it was gone.

He just ate my cake! I guess I kind of deserve it. I mean I did eat his piece last time. But still, he ate half of my cake. I looked up at him pissed. He smirked at me.

"You ate my cake." I said to him. He laughed.

"I didn't eat all of it, chill." He said. Chill?!

"What did I say about eating my food?' I yelled. He chuckled.

"Well what did I say about eating to slow." He said back. Oh he is so not going to get out of this one.

"Well at least I don't eat like a maniac!" I hollered back. He laughed.

"It's called eating as much food as possible." He said.

"Well I like to taste my food, before I gobble it down like a maniac." I said.

"Well you sure aren't tasting it now." He said looking down at the cake. He's pointing out that I'm not eating it. I took the fork plunged it into my cake. And took a big bite out of it. It tasted really good. The chocolate was amazing, with the frosting. The weird thing though is that it had a crunch to it. Crunch that's weird. It tasted so good. I quickly took another bit forgetting about the argument. I could hear Natsu laugh.

"And you say I eat too fast." I could feel Natsu get up. I watched as he went over to get some more cake. That tease. Calling me a fast eater, hah! I laugh at him! I took one more bit of the cake.

I felt a heat wave. Heat wave? I put the cake down. I feel like my bodies on fire. I stood up slowly. Fanning myself. Why is it so hot? I touched my forehead. I looked at my hand. Water? Why am I sweating? I was fine a second ago. I feel like I'm standing in a desert. I walked up to Loke, he looked like he was sweating too. Fanning himself.

"Guys can we get a fan it's really hot in here." I said. I could feel sweat running down my body. They gave me weird looks. Like they were horrified, or worried. Why are they looking at me like that?

"Why is it so fuckin hot in here?" I heard Loke yell. I need to lean on a char. I was having trouble balancing. I looked over at Loke, he had his hand on his knees. He was huffing. Why does my throat burn? I leaned fully on the chair. I took a huge deep breath, but I couldn't. I could only take small breaths.

"Why the hell, are you guys sweating. It's like 60 in here." Gajeel said. I could feel someone hands on my back. It was Natsu, he was giving me a worried look.

"What. Was. In. That. Cake." I heard Loke say very slowly.

"Just chocolate, frosting, pudding, and some peanuts." Mia stated looking at us.

"Are you guys okay, because you look like your about to faint." Gray stated.

"Peanuts. Allergic. Lucy. Hospital. Can't breathe." Loke stated ever so slowly. I was painting, I couldn't get a good breath in. I was sweating like crazy. I couldn't hold onto the chair. I fell to the floor. Before I hit the floor, Natsu scooped me up. Holding my back. My legs on either side of him. My arms over each of his shoulders. I rested me head on his right shoulder, painting and huffing. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't breathe, it's like I was suffocating slowly, with my body burning.

"Where's the nearest hospital!" Natsu yelled. I could hear him clearly, because his mouth was right next to mine.

"Its 30 minutes away, up the rood to the right." Levy said. "We past tit on the way to get a new car." She said. I could feel Natsu nod. I looked at Loke, he feel to the floor. Loke! I wanted to yell. I blinked, it was still light out. I could feel wind blow against me. Everything I saw was like a blur. A million lights coming and going. People blurred out, like on a show. It was like watching through a window of a car going 80 MPH, or even faster. I kepting huffing.

"Loke," I managed to get out. I could feel Natsu's hands run on my back.

"It's okay, Loke is okay. He heals fast. He will be fine in no time. Loke is tuff. He will be fine I promise." I heard Natsu say. I tried to smile, but I kept huffing. It was so hard to catch my breath. Loke I hope you're okay.

Before I knew it we were in the hospital. The doors closed right behind me. Natsu sure can run fast. It was 30 minutes away. He got here in like 30 seconds. I could feel his hand on the back of my head, and on my lower back. I looked down at the ground, huffing still trying to catch my breath.

"Please, you have to help her. She can't breathe." Natsu yelled.

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu ran into the building holding Lucy close to him. He ran up to the front desk.

"Please, you have to help her!" He yelled at the lady. The lady looked at him. "She can't breathe." Natsu said to the lady. The women shot up, right away. She hit a button under the desk. Which caused a stretcher and a man pushing it to come up to Natsu.

"Sir, if you will put her down. We can take care of this and help her." The lady said. Natsu did what she said. The man pushing the stretcher took off. Natsu followed right beside. He held onto Lucy's hand. Looking at the love of his life, sweating, and not being able to breathe. He ran with her in worry. The man pushed a button that opened up some doors. Natsu got held back by too other men.

"Sorry we can't let you go through." One man said. Natsu was fighting them. He was going to break their arms until someone else pulled him back. He was pissed, he watched as the doors Lucy was going through closed. Watching her disappear.

"Sir, please calm down. We will take care of her." A women said looking at Natsu and trying to calm him down. "She will be okay."

Natsu didn't even listen to her. He broke free from the men's grip. He kept heading towards the door. But more and more men came at him. People were watching him like he was crazy. He had so much strength it was incredible. He broke free of them every time. Sending some men flying into the wall, some landing on the ground. Everyone was watching with wide eyes. They were about to call the police until, the rest of the friends came in.

Once they saw what was going on. Gray and Gajeel, grabbed Natsu by arms dragging him out of the building. Natsu was trying to break free, he kicked, shouted, growled.

"Shit head! Metal face! Let me go!" Natsu yelled as they reached outside.

"Not till you cool off." Gray stated.

"Yeah Natsu you almost caused a scene." Erza yelled at him. Natsu glared at her, and tried to kick his way out.

"Well if they would have let me in then none of this would have happened." Natsu yelled at her. They all knew what he felt. He always is around her. H never leaves her side. So being apart from her right now is killing him.

"Natsu, Lucy will be okay. They are going to help her. I believe she will be fine. She always is. We just have to put faith that she will be." Wendy said, she was right in front of Natsu at eye level. Natsu looked at her. He started to calm down. Gray and Gajeel let go of him. He sat there on the ground looking at them. He looked at Wendy.

"Thanks Wendy." He said. Wendy smiled at him.


	33. Sting meets Lyon?

**LUCY's POV**

"_Sting is Loke going to be okay?" I ask my blond older brother. He smiles at me. _

"_Of course he will be. He's Loke. Loke is tuff." Sting says to me. I smile at him. _

_I looked back at Loke laying on the bed. He was couching, sweating he looked sick. I was standing in the doorway for hours watching him to make sure he was okay. Sting found me standing here. _

"_I hope so." I said to myself. I watched as Loke couched up some blood. It was a deep couch. The sound was really bad. He had a towel on his head. To keep him cooled off. He was sleeping the whole time. I felt bad. _

"_Lucy, let's go somewhere else." Sting said pulling me along. All I did was nod. _

_He led us to the attic. I wonder why were up here? We never go into the attic. It was dusty and old. Spider webs everywhere, boxes, a bunch of junk. Sting walked over behind a box. He pulled out something. _

"_Hold your hands out. Close your eyes." He said to me. Close my eyes? _

"_But why do I-" _

"_Hold your hands out, close your eyes." He said again, staring at me. I stared at him for a while. Then did so. I felt him put something soft on my hands. I opened my eyes and looked down. It was one of my old dolls that I lost in the woods a year ago. She had blond hair, pink dress. Mother gave me her. It was my favorite doll ever. I thought I lost her. I looked up at Sting. _

"_How did you find her?" I asked I could feel joy come out of me. _

"_Well one day, I went out in the woods to go into town. Which I tripped over this." He said pointing at the doll. "I remembered it was yours, so I took it back here. To clean it up a bit." He said to me. I smiled with pear joy. I tackled him in a hug. _

"_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." I aid over and over again. He laughed. _

**?'s POV  
**"Got a new comer." A guard said as he dragged another man in the room with me. He put his hands up clipping chains around him. He was out cold. Just like what happened to me years ago.

"Look you have some company now." The guard said, turning out and leaving. I sighed. I looked at the man my age chained like me. He had a mix of white/silver/light blue hair. He wore a lot of white clothes. All bruised up. Another one. At this rate, I won't be able to get out. Shit! They come in here every day to get information that I don't even now have of it. I don't even answer them. I stayed here for years, I lost track of how long. I almost died one time. They had to give me blood that was the first time I feed. I'm now 18 forever. I didn't even get to grow up with my family.

"Where the hell am I?" I looked up at the other man. He spit some blood out of his mouth and looked around. He looked right at me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter buddie. Where not going to be here long enough to get out." I said. It was the truth.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He said.

"It means what I said. I've been in this exact room since I was 8. I haven't been able to break out. So it doesn't matter.' I stated, it was all true.

"Shit!" He yelled, looking at the ground. "My family, my brother!" He yelled. "It was all my fault." He mumbled to himself. But I could hear perfectly.

'Not that I really care or know you, but what do you mean it was all your fault?" I asked. When he said family, brother. It was like my brain snapped.

"Why should I even tell you?!" he snapped back, looking at me.

"Well we don't really have nothing else to do. So why not?" I said back. Plus I don't really get to talk that much. He looked down at the ground.

"I have an older brother. He was like my best friend when I was little. We would play together, sleep in the same room, laugh, and eat. My parents were the kindest people in the world. We were all very close. Until one day I got mad at my brother. He promised me that we would hang out, but instead he wanted to spend some time alone." He sighed. "I got mad and stormed away. I ran into this man. He asked me what was wrong and I told him. He said that 'that's happened to me before. He had an older sibling to.' He told me how he fixed it. He killed his own family." He looked to the side.

"I ran away as fast as I could. He grabbed me. He was just like us a vampire. But for some reason he was stronger than others. After years of watching him. I knew who he was. He was one of the first ever Vampires to walk the earth. He controlled of vampires to be his slaves. He could control other vampires. And I fell for his trap!" He slammed his fist down, but the chains didn't break. A vampire that can control others. Now I've never heard of that before. But I know isn't good. What is he up to?

"He forced me to go against my family. I betrayed them. My mom and dad are dead because of me. I don't even know if my brother is alive. It's all my fault." I could see him break himself down.

"I'm sure your brother wouldn't think that." I said. He looked up at me.

"How would you know that?!" He yelled at me. I sighed.

"Well I had family once myself just like you. I had a wonderful mother a great father, and 2 amazing siblings." I really did love my siblings.

"What happened to make you end up here?" I looked at the other man. He was really interested. I sighed.

"Well since you told yours I might as well should tell mine." I took a deep breathe.

"It all started when I was 8. My little siblings and I were playing hide and seek in the woods. It was always my favorite thing to do. But this time a man came. He wanted my little sister. He was about to touch her until I jumped on his back. He fell a little bit, but got back up. At this point was in front of my sister. Our brother jumped in to help us. When the man wasn't looking, I hide my sister in a tree somewhere far away. When I came back, the man grabbed me. He took me away. I was here ever since that day." I stated. Ever since that fuckin day, I've been stuck here. I got so mad.

"What was their names?" I looked up, the man was looking at me.

"Why would you want to know?" I stated. He shrugged.

"I don't know." I pointed at his chains. "There's not really much to do besides talk." He stated. That's what I said to him. I smirked.

"Not bad there kid.' I said, he smirked.

"Names Lyon.' He said. Lyon? I like the ring to it.

"Well Lyon, mine is Sting.' I stated.

**NORMAL POV**

They were all sitting in the waiting room. Loke looked much better considering he heals very fast. He's still sweating a little bit though. Mira is betting herself up, because she's the one that bought the cake. Wendy is trying to comfort her but it's not helping that much. Gray and Gajeel keep watching Natsu to make sure he doesn't snap again. They almost didn't let him back in the hospital because of what he did. Erza just told them that 'it's hard on him, because he never leaves her side. Plus he doesn't want to leave her side when she's like this.' They melted down after that. But they keep guards around just in case he tries something. Loke keep betting himself up to. He keeps mumbling 'I should have figured it out the minute I ate it.'

Levy and Cana aren't doing that well either. Cana is looking at a magazine trying to c fie, but on the inside she's crying. Levy trying to keep her mind off of Lucy. They've gotten really close during the trip. They would share food, talk, laugh, make fun of Natsu. They were the best of friends. Hey would sometimes sit together in the car, watching movies about hot boys. They would talk about how hot they are, even Cana would join in. It ticked Natsu off the most to her his lover, talking about other guys and how hot they are. Erza would sometimes join in too. Cana made it spice up some more to get Natsu even madder. It was the best road trip they ever have. The girls hated vampires there whole life, but they have gotten to know these guys so much that they start to think of them as normal people. Even though they would never admit it.

"Excuse me,' the lady from the front desk came up to them. Everyone got up right away. "Are you all here for Miss Lucy?" she said looking at all of them.

"Yes ma'am. Is she okay?" Wendy asked to the lady. The lady looked down at her and smiled. She hugged the clip board.

"We are happy to let you know that she is fine and back to normal." The lady said. Right as she said that everyone loosened up. They felt a whole lot better. "She is awake at the moment, you are allowed to see her, but we want her to stay for a bit longer so we can make sure she is a 100 percent good." I lady said with a smile.

"That would be great! Thank you!" Lev said to the women.

**LUCY's POV  
**I can' believe Sting did that for me. And where have I been for him. Loke and I don't even know where he is. For all we know he could be- NO LUCY DON'T THINK THAT! It's all my fault he's gone too. If only I wasn't weak. I could help my friends, Sting still could be here. I wouldn't get us into trouble. I could finally help out. I sat up and looked around. I was in a bed. There was and IV in my left hand. I shivered when I saw it. I really hate needles. I was sitting in a hospital bed. Hospital? Oh yeah, allergic to peanuts forgot. How come I never knew that I was allergic to peanuts? Maybe I never had a peanut before? How come Mother and Father never told me? Maybe it's because they died when I was young. That's also my fault too. Why do I cause sadness, and grief? Then it snapped. Is Loke okay! He fell to the floor the last time I saw him! Before Natsu ran me to the hospital. Where is he? The door was to my right, window to my left.

"Well, look at you all awake." I turned my head to the door. I'm guessing he's the doctor. He had red hair, and a white coat on with pens sticking out of his pocket.

"Yeah, thank you for helping me." I said with a smile looking at him.

"That's great." He said grabbing the clip board that was on the edge of my bed. "Peanuts huh?" He said.

"I guess so," I repealed. He looked up from the clip board at me.

"Well Miss, everything looks all good here." He said, then he grabbed a needle out of his pocket I flinched a little. "I just need to take a blood sample to make sure you're all good. Then you may head out in a few hours." He said. He came closer to me. He grabbed my elbow, but not hard. He looked up at me.

"It's okay to be nervous, the pain will be over right away. I promise." He said. I nodded my head. He stuck the needle slowly into my arm. I closed my eyes, not to watch. I could feel some blood be pulled out of me. Then the needle slowly pulled out of my body. I looked over. I could see my blood in the needle. I shivered, knowing that it's my body. I'm not good around stuff like this.

"See that wasn't so bad." He said and got up. I watched as he walked away to the door. He turned back at me before walking out. "Promised that the pain would go away." He said and walked out. What a weird doctor. I grabbed my arm, and held over the spot where the needle went in. I shivered just thinking about it. I a big baby when it comes to needles. I looked out the window. I wonder what time it is. There seems to be some light outside, be it's still pretty dark. I'm guessing early morning. I heard the door open again. I thought it was the doctor.

"Lucy you're okay,' I looked over. Wendy was standing there in the door way. Everyone else behind her. I smiled at them.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. I felt arms around me. Natsu was hugging me. I hugged him back.

"Stupid, tell us next time that your allergic to peanuts." He said. I smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't really know." I said.

**STING's POV**

Lyon and I have been talking for hours about our own pasts. About everything.

"So you don't even know if your family is alive or dead?" I asked me. I nodded.

"I was taken away when I was 8. I told Loke to watch after Lucy, so I assume she's okay same with Loke. I don't know about Mother or Father, but Loke is tuff. He's got a spirit that can never be broken, same with Lucy." I looked at him. "I beat your brother, is tuff too." I stated. He sighed and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, he's really tuff. I would always try and beat him at everything, but each day he gets stronger and stronger." I smiled.

"Sounds like a great brother to me." I said.

"Yeah he was. I don't even know if he's alive anymore." I could tell that Lyon was pissed at himself for what has happened. That's how I feel. I'm pissed at myself for not helping out Loke and Lucy. They are my younger siblings. I'm supposed to be there to help them out no matter what. That's what the older brother is supposed to do. And I failed them. God I'm so pissed at myself. I tried to slam my hands free but it didn't work. I did it again. Nothing.

"What are you doing?!" Lyon yelled at me. I ignored him. There is no way, I'm going to be stuck here anymore. It's my turn to turn the tables around on them. I slammed my hands again, I could tell I was bleeding, but I didn't care. I could live through it. I'm not letting my family get hurt anymore I'm going to find them. I slammed my hands again. I could feel the chain loosen.

"I'm done sitting and watching." I looked up at him. "It's time we fight back. Lyon." I said. He looked at me. "I'm not going to sit back, I know that they need my family for something. It's time for me to, stop whining about the past and make a difference. I need to be there for my siblings, my parents all of them. They need me I can feel it." I slammed my hands again. One of them broke free. "Are you with me?" I yelled at him. He looked shocked, then he nodded his head.


	34. I want to learn to fight!

**LUCY's POV  
**

"All right Lucy, you ready to practice?" Erza said jumping out of the car. We stopped off the road, to practice some Vampire hunting since, France is like 4 hours away. That's where the mission is. Erza had a bunch of the weapons she told me about. We were sitting in the middle of the woods. All the girls had weapons with them. The guys were just leaning against the car watching. Natsu had his hands in his pockets. Loke was basically laying on the car staring up to the sky. Gray and Gajeel were just talking about random shit.

"Um, are you sure about this?" I said looking at them. Wendy was even ready to watch. She sat on the ground in front of us watching are every move.

"Of course Lucy!" Mira said resting a gun of her shoulder. Why do I get a feeling this is a bad idea?

"Well guys I don't really know what am doing." I stated. They looked at me and laugh. There not just going to make me start by using the weapons right?

"Bunny girls got a point." He looked behind me at Gajeel. "She doesn't even know what to do. If we were in a really attack, she wouldn't be able to fight. Because she doesn't know how to.' I nodded to what he said. Its true.

"Well that's why we are going to play a game of hunted.' Ezra stated. Everyone seem interested.

"Hunted?' Natsu asked. Erza smirked.

"The rules are simple. Loke, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are going to be hunting us down. In the meantime, we girls are going to split up, and defend ourselves." Erza stated.

"I don't really like the sound of that." I said. She ignored me.

"Erza what should I do?" I looked over at Wendy she looked upset maybe because she wasn't included in the plain. Erza smiled at her.

"Wendy you are going to be the look out. You will watch over everyone, to make sure where all good. Your job is the most important." Erza stated. Wendy jumped up ready to play. With pure excitement on her face.

"What makes you think we're going to play that dumb game?" I heard Gajeel say. Erza glared his way, she held a gun pointing at him. Gajeel gulped.

"That's a good thought." He said. I laughed a bit.

**STING's POV**

I finally got free of the chains. I looked up at Lyon and helped him. It felt weird to not be chained up. I've always been chained up. So being without chains feels so weird and un-normal to me. My fingers were all bloody and scratched up. My wrist were all bruised and bloody from the chains. I felt like I've been bounded into the ground. But I didn't care I need to get to my family.

I finally got the last chain off. Lyon feel a little bit, but caught himself.

"What's the plain?" He asked. That would have been good to think about. He rubbed his wrists.

"Simple, there is no plain." I stated. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?" I half yelled at me. I nodded.

"Pretty much." He put his hands up to his head, trying to think of something. I walked up to the door. I tried to open it the door was locked. I took a deep breathe. Father always said if you get stuck in a room, kick where the doorknob is. I sighed steeped back. I need to do his in one clean shot. Hey will come right as I break it down. Good thing I played soccer a lot with Loke. I slammed my foot into the door. It broke open, with that one kick.

"How the hell did you-?" I cut Lyon off.

"I was more of a guy to take action, then think." I said. I looked out the door. It was a long hallway, with stairs. No one seemed to be coming towards us. That's weird. I steeped out in the hallway. I motioned for Lyon to follow. "Come on, no one is around." I said and started walking.

Since people come from the left that must be are way out. I kept close watch going around the corners. I had a weird feeling in my gut. Something is off here. There should be people attacking us. Maybe they don't know we got out yet. Whatever it is. Something ant right here.

**LUCY's POV**

"_All right Lucy, take this, that, and this." I watched as Erza dropped a bunch of weapons in my hands. I looked down at them. I had 2 Ravine bombs, a loaded gun, a knife, and a bow and arrow. I gulped. They aren't really going to make me do this are they? _

I guess they did, because here I am in the middle of the woods. With a bow around me, arrow bag over my shoulder. A knife holder with the knife in it, on my waist line to my side. Plus a gun holder strapped to my leg, with the loaded gun in it. Two little round bombs attached to my belt. Do they really expect me to hurt my friends? I sighed. Why are my friends so crazy? I've been walking for 20 minutes. How come I wanted to learn this stuff? Oh yeah, people were after me. I need to learn this stuff to help my friends out so they don't need to worry about me. I need to show them that I can defend for myself. I looked down at the gun on my leg. Even if might cost my life to learn how to use one. Which it probably will. I've never held a gun, or shot one. I've never really hurt anyone before. How do they expect me to hurt Natsu, Loke, Gray or Gajeel?

I sighed and leaned up against a tree. How am I supposed to help out if I don't even know how? I looked around. The cold air blowing. The wind making sounds through the trees. I put my head on my knees as I sat down. My back against the tree. How? Good thing I'm wearing a sweatshirt today, because it's really windy. That remind me of the night, I saw that big black hair wolf. It looked so peaceful. And how soft it felt was breathe taking. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the bush move. I jumped up.

It's probably Natsu trying to scare me right? I bush moved again. Something was in the bush. I walked towards it. I don't know why I was holding the knife, but I was. I was griping it tightly, ready to fight if I need to. It was like a horror movie. I wanted to walk away, and run. But my bod keep moving towards the bush very slowly. My heart racing. The bush rustled a lot. Then it sopped. I yelped when a squirrel ran out from the bush. I fell back and landed on my butt. My heart slowed down bit. I took a deep breathe. That just fuckin scared me. I was scared over a little squirrel. I laughed at myself a bit. I slowly got up, and picked up the knife I dropped. Geez, what would Natsu say if he saw that. What would they all say? Probably I'm a big baby right. Well Erza did say hunted. But I didn't expect it to be this serious. I turned around.

"You left yourself wide open." I looked up and almost flew backward. I mainly stumbled backward. I looked up Natsu was looking at me with arms folded in front of him. He looked mad. Why is he mad?

"Why are you so mad? I should be mad. You almost gave me a heart attack!" I snapped at him. He looked even more pissed. He started to walk towards me.

"You would have been killed already." He yelled. I looked at him confused. What does he mean by I would have been killed already? He put his hands on his head and stared walking side to side. Having loud bursts of anger come from him. Why is he so mad? Is it something I did? I walked towards him. I touched his shoulder.

"Natsu look I-"I stopped when he slammed up against a tree. I was completely shocked.

"Damn it,' He shouted. He was looking at me now with those red eyes. The bright red eyes. It was like he was seeing right through me. "Why don't you understand?! Why can't you see that?" He yelled at me.

"See what?" I asked, but I didn't look away. I heard him growl. Did he just?

"I was watching you the whole time! How come you left your self-wide open? If this wasn't a game you would have been killed." He said right into my eyes. "I don't want you going on the mission with everyone." He said. That felt like a slap in the face. Who does he think I am? I sideline person?

"Natsu, I'm not going to stand on the sideline when my friends are fighting." I stated. I felt him tense up.

"Lucy, I'm not going to let you run into a battle, when you don't know how to fight." He stated.

"Then teach me." I said. He looked at me weirdly. "Teach me how to defend myself. I'm not going to sit back and watch when you guys are doing all the work. You guys have always helped me out. So I want to do the same." He looked at me, studying me. Thinking about what I said.

"Lucy, I don't really-"I stopped him. Maybe this will show him. I smashed my lips to his. He fell for it. I pushed him off with all my might, which took a lot. I landed on top of him. My face was inches from his. He looked a bit shocked at what I just did. So was I. I held the knife so it was right above his shoulder. I didn't even want to take that knife out, but I knew I needed to in order to change his mind. He was studying me closely. He grabbed my wrists and flipped us over.

This time he was on top of me. Holding my wrists which made me drop the knife. He was smirking at me. He went down to my neck.

"Rule number 1, don't hesitate, because we won't." His breath felt so hot of my skin.

**STING's POV**

We reached a door at the bottom of the stairs. It was a big wooden door that had a lot of bolts on it. With handle that was melt. I grabbed it and tried to pull it. It opened without a problem. Why is it so easy to get out of here? Something is wrong. I don't care though I need to find my family. I ran through the door. It was big open are. Stone walls made with different colors of stone. Windows with wooden frames. Candles on the wall lighting up little sections of the place. Where is everyone? Where are the guards? They should be here, but why aren't they? This place should be crawling with guards and other vampires. What the hell is going on? Maybe Lyon knows he was new. I turned around Lyon was gone. When did he disappear? Just what in the holy hell is going on here? I heard movement coming from the stairs. Well if no one has seen me yet, might as well should keep it that way.

I ran towards the double doors at the end of the room. I quickly opened them. To easy. Outside was right in front of me. I haven't been outside in years. It was like a wall of the unfamiliar. I felt a breeze come. It was cold. Felt free. I took one steep outside. I didn't notice that I had no shoes on. He grass felt wet, cold, soft. I could feel the mud on my feet. Last time I felt this was, with Loke and Lucy. I smiled at the thought. I could hear clicking coming behind me. I smirked. I turned around at the last second. Grabbing the guard's neck. I smirked looking at him. He looked panicked. He dropped his weapon to the ground. Why is there only one guard?

"You have kept me from my family for so long,' I stated looking him right in the eyes. He looked freaked out. I laughed to myself from the look on his face. "No one can keep me from my family anymore. We will be reunited." I said. And ripped his head off his neck. I turned around, and walked away. I looked up at the sky.

"I don't know if you guys are alive. I believe that you are. I'm sorry it took forever for me to come back. But I will find you guys. I promise you that. We will be a family again."


	35. Just like the old times

**STING's POV**

I walked around for hours, then I reached a town. I believe it was Paris. Everyone talked in a French ascent. I pretty much ignored everyone. Spent the whole time walking through the streets. People gave me a bunch of weird ass looks. I decided hat I should probably change clothes, and clean up a bit. I looked down at what I was wearing. A torn up bloody shirt, and gym shorts. One problem though. I don't have any money. I looked around. Where am I going to get money? I heard some music. I looked in front of me. At the corner is a man sitting on the ground playing a guitar. He had the case out in front of him, which had some money in it. I know it's wrong but, I need some clothes. I sighed o myself. Just this one time, I swear. I ran over there so fast and scooped up some money. I stopped right around the corner hopefully no one saw that. I looked at the money. I think I have enough to buy some clothes. I'm not sure. I can't really count money that well. I didn't go to school, so I have no idea where I'm going or what I'm doing at all. I just need to find my family.

I put on the clothes I was going to buy. I just grabbed a white/black vest, and some puffy pants. I think they were like sweatpants. I also had on back shoes. I didn't know what to get, so I just sort of grabbed some stuff. I was about to walk out of the store, I heard someone yell at me.

"Hey! You didn't pay for that!" I turned around I took the money out of my pocket and placed it on the counter. I guess I did forget. I scratched the back of my head, and smiled.

"Sorry about that. I haven't gone shopping in a while." I said. I didn't really care if I did lose all my money I just wanted to find my family. Then it hit me. I don't even know how to get there.

"Um, Excuse me. Do you know the fastest way to White Road?" I asked her. She looked at me confused.

"How did you end up here? I mean, not to bother you, but White Road is like a month trip away." She stated. My jaw dropped. A. Month. Trip. I'm going to die. I forgot that I didn't answer her.

"Um, I got lost?" I said slowly. She looked at me confused. "Do you just know which direction it is?" I asked. She started at me for a while. Then she sighed.

"Take a left out of the store. Go to the edge of the town. And head straight." She said. I jumped up with joy running out of the store.

"Thanks!" I yelled at the door.

Loke, Lucy I'm coming don't worry.

**LUCY's POV  
**

"Lucy I told you a million times. You're not going to hurt me." Natsu told me. I didn't believe him. Everyone was sitting here watching as Natsu taught me how to shoot a vampire. First he made use arrows to help with the aim. He would practice at trees. He would tell me which tree to hit. By saying stuff like 2 o'clock. Or 3 o'clock. Which meant that I need to shot the tree that was at my 2 o'clock. Then moved onto 3 o'clock. It helped out a lot actually. It helped out my aim, when I'm moving fast. Erza would say that was a good idea. She would make comments like I should put my elbow up more, and stuff like that.

"Says the guy getting shot!" I snapped back. Natsu wanted me to shoot him. He would be running around in a circle, and I would have to focus and try and shot him.

"Come on Lucy, it's not like I'm going to die!" Natsu yelled in the distance.

"Well should could miss, or worse hit you right in the heart with the wooden bullet. Then you really are dead." Loke said looking up at the sky. I got so nervous now.

"Loke! Don't say that!" I yelled at him. He put his hands up in defense.

"I'm just saying." He said. I glared at him. "No need to get so made Lucy," He stated. I hate it when he says that.

"Well you don't need to be so rude, about everything." I stated. He glared at me now.

"I'm not rude!" He pointed at me. "Take that back!" He yelled. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"I can't take back the truth!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, why don't you 2 just chill." I heard Mira say.

"Fuck that. Fight! Fight! Fight!" I heard Gajeel say.

"At least I'm not a rude person that plays tricks on her friends." Loke snapped back. How dare he! That's it. I leaped at him. We started to pull each other's hair, cheeks, pinch each other. We rolled around on the ground hitting each other. I could hear are friends yell at us.

"Lucy! Loke! Stop it!" I heard Erza yell. I was too busy pulling Loke's hair to care.

"Lucy?" I heard Natsu say.

We ignored them all. Loke pinched my side, which ended up with my front side on the ground trapped with Loke laying on top of me like a bed. I pounded my fists into the ground. I'm so pissed off. I don't even know how to describe it.

"Loke get your fat ass off of me!" I said as I kicked and hit the ground. I could feel him put all his weight on me.

'Sorry can't hear you over the comfort." He replied. I'm so going to get him back after this.

"Get off of me, I'm not a bed!" I yelled. I heard him laugh. He but his head which forced mine on the ground. I could see his arms fall to the side. It was like he was laying on bed. I punched and kicked more.

"Oh really, I didn't notice." I heard him yawn. "Besides I'm too tried to get up." I punched the ground more and yelled his name over and over.

"Geez I've been gone for how long? And you too still fight like this?"

**STING's POV**

I decided it would be a lot easier to just use up all my speed and get there at once. I was always scared to go back home. I didn't know if they would still be there. Or what happened after I left to them. I just pray that they all are safe. Hopeful there all still there. But I wondered if more ever happened. It's been 13 years. 13 long, painful years. What would it look like? What would it be like? Are they even still the same? Are they mad at me for not coming back sooner? I wonder what there like now.

I took in the feel of the air moving past me. I the breeze, the wind in my hair, I smell. It smells so familiar. Familiar? That's weird I stopped. I was in a road in the forest. That smell, it's strong. Where is it from? I took in another sniff. Maybe I should listen for anything. I stopped and closed my eyes. I could hear animals moving in the woods, leaves brush against the wind.

"_Loke! Don't say that!" _

I snapped my eyes open. Loke! It was a girl voice too. Could it be? The smell it's got to be them! I wasted no time. I ran in the direction of the shout. I stopped a couple trees in the distance to get a better view. I could see a bunch of kids my age. Watching a blond girl, and an orange hair boy wrestle on the ground.

"Lucy! Loke! Knock it off!" I heard the red hair girl yell. The pink haired guy stepped forward a bit.

"Lucy?" He said. I watched as Loke laid on top of Lucy. I smiled to myself. Just like when they were kids.

_I walked up noticing that Loke was laying on Lucy. Lucy was hitting the ground trying to get Loke off of her. _

"_What are you guys doing?" I asked coming over. _

"_Stupid Loke won't get off of me!" Lucy snapped. I heard Loke laugh. _

'_Sorry didn't get that." Loke said putting a hand behind his ear to listen better. _

"_I said, Get off of me!" Lucy yelled back. _

"_Sorry can't." Loke said, He yawned and fully put all his weight on Lucy. "I'm just going to take a nap if you don't mind." He said and closed his yes. Lucy started to kick and punch the ground. I just stood there watching them. I laughed too._

I laughed watching the whole thing unfold again. That's how their fights always end. With Loke laying on top of Lucy. I watched as Lucy punched the ground over and over screaming his name.

This is the first time I've seen my siblings in years and here they are fighting like little kids. I smiled. I missed them so much. It's great to be with them again. I walked out behind the tree, and stood in front of them.

"Geez I've been gone for how long? And you too still fight like this?"

**LUCY's POV**

I looked up as best as I could. I saw black shoes on. Loke didn't get off of me either. I could feel his head push down more on mine. Maybe he was looking upside down. I finally got to see the whole person. A guy with blond hair, a white/blackish vest on, and puffy pants. He looked familiar. I could feel Loke and I in this spot for a while. Just staring at the guy. His voice sounds so familiar. I could feel Loke get off of me. I slowly got up to. We both stared at him for the longest time. It was like we were looking into each other's souls.

"Come on. Where is the old Spirit and Star Queen? The Ray of Light is waiting." Once he said that my eyes went wide.

"_Guys let's play a game.' I said jumping up and down. Loke and Sting looked at me weirdly._

"_Lucy we have already played games all day." Sting said to me as he put his arms behind his head, and leaned on the chair. _

"_Besides were tired." Loke said to me. I pouted. I grabbed onto both of their arms dragging them. Which was not an easy thing to do. There both my size. Sting is older by 3 years too. So dragging my older brother was very hard. _

"_You guys are so heavy." I said pulling them along. I heard them yell at me. I dragged them out to the front door. Stopping and looking around. _

"_But Lucy were so out of it." Sting said yawning. _

"_SSH,' I said to him. 'I got a new game. I found.' I said pulling out the board game from the bushes. The title was Star finders. It was a lot like Clue. Except you needed to find the star. And in some areas only a specific character could look. Sting would always pick the ray of light, Loke the spirit, and I loved the Star Queen. We would play this game for hours every day. It would sometimes be are code names too. We enjoyed that game all the time. It was our favorite. _

Loke and I stood there with wide eyes. No one else ever played that game with us. They wouldn't be able to know. The only person who could know about that is either me, Loke or S-Sting. Blond hair guy, voice that is familiar. It's. He's.

"S-Sting?" Loke and I said at the same time. He smiled at us.

"The one and only." I said with a smile. I couldn't even think. Before I knew it. Loke and I were both running towards him. He looked a bit scared. We crashed into him. Making him fall to the ground. It was a big bear hug. It was the longest hug in the world. We finally got off of him, and helped him up.

"So how come you guys aren't at home with Mother and Father." He asked. I was shocked. He doesn't know.

"Well were kind of on a trip." I stated rubbing the back of my head, to avoid the Mother and Father dead part. He looked back behind us.

"A trip?" he asked looking at the people. Then he looked at me. With wide eyes. He pointed at my leg.

"Is that a gun?" He almost yelled. I took it out.

"What? This?' I said laughing. I looked around I knew Sting was mad. I pointed at the gun. "It's a toy?" I said in the highest voice ever. He growled and looked at Loke.

"Loke. What the hell is going on?!" Sting yelled to him. Loke even looked a bit worried. He scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe we should started from the day you got taken away." Loke gulped.


	36. Taken

**LUCY's POV**

It felt amazing to have Sting back. I missed him so much. It feels like the hole in body has been rebuild. We can be together again.

"Well are you going to explain or what?" Sting said staring at us. "I want to know who they are." I said pointing at our friends. "And why the hell are you here? And I want to know everything that happened after the time I left." He stated. I forgot how pushy he is. We were all sitting by the car on the ground in a circle.

"Damn you're pushy." Gajeel mumbled. Sting snapped, I thought he was going to hit him. But he went right up to his face. Gajeel staring him down. It was like an intense stair down.

"Have we meant before? I remember you." He mumbled. Oh yeah I forgot that we all meant before in the woods.

"Sting, you might be older but you sure a dump." Loke stated. I laughed at his comment. Sting snapped his eyes over to us. Loke put his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying. Don't you remember that day in the woods when we all got attacked, by vampires?" Loke stated. Sting looked right at me with wide eyes and flew towards me. He covered my ears with his hands. So I couldn't hear anything.

"Loke, are you crazy! Don't give it away!" Sting yelled, which so I could hear it. Loke was about to say something, but I stopped him.

"Sting, I already know." I stated. He looked at me shocked. Then he turned his head to Loke. He put his hands down from my ears.

"That's it! Tell me everything!" Sting snapped. He sat back on his butt, crossing his arms and pouting. My sweat drooped. He is such a little kid. Loke sighed.

"Well it all happened the day you got taken away from that man." Loke looked down at the ground. "Lucy, and I went back into the house to get Mother and Father. We couldn't find them. I heard a scream come from there room. When I ran in I saw-" Loke passed for a minute. Maybe I should say the rest.

"Loke came in right as I screamed." I said. Everyone looked right at me. I took a big deep breathe. I felt Natsu run his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him. I looked back at Sting. He was watching us.

"I was in their room. When I walked in I found Father on the floor covered in his own blood." I just managed to choke it out. This was the worst one to say. I looked at the ground. "When I looked at the bed. A guy was staking Mother in the heart. I screamed because of that." I said, not looking at anyone.

"Wait you mean Mother and Father are-" I stopped him by nodding. I didn't even want to look at him. I knew he was heartbroken.

"Who was the man?" I asked. I looked down at the ground not answering. I shrugged my shoulders. "Who was the man?" He yelled at me.

"I. I don't know." I choked out. I really didn't know. I could hear someone get up. I looked up a bit. I saw Sting get up slowly. I could see his feet move away from us. Great he's pissed. It's my fault too. I should looked at the man more closely. But what made me feel even worse was that. We were finally together again, and he had to find out Mother and Father died that night. Loke and I should go after him. After all this is our family. I looked over at Loke. We both nodded to each other. I turned back to Natsu. He was staring at me.

"I need to go-"He stopped. And signaled for me to go after Sting. I smiled at him. I kissed him on the cheek as Loke got up. He grabbed my arm and signaled for me to come. I gladly followed. We went right after him into the woods.

"Sting! Wait!" I yelled. You could see dents in the trees, some of them smashed. He pissed. We need to find him.

"Sting where the hell are you?" Loke shouted. I could see a straight line of broken trees. Bark sticking out, some smashed to the ground. It was like a war went on here. I could hear hitting in the distance. It's got to be him. I ran towards the noise.

We looked down a steep hill. Sting was at the bottom kicking things over and over. Talking out all his angry of everything. He kicked rocks by the water. He punched a tree and made a hole in it. His face was pure hate. We need to calm him down, before he does something even worse. I took small steps to get over to a tree. It was a really muddy step heel. So it looked like I ran to the tree. I did the same thing over and over to get near the bottom. I turned to look at Sting, Loke was already there. Stupid vampire speed.

"Listen, Sting you can't take all your angry out at one time." Loke said, and getting close to him. He put his hand out in front of him and one on his heart. "Trust me I know it's hard. I saw it. But you're going to kill yourself by doing stuff like this, so you need to calm down." Loke said softly. You could see something snap in Stings eyes.

"Calm! You want me to be CALM!" he yelled. Sting step toward Loke to get in his face. "I've been gone for years. I just found out Mother and Father are dead. I've been living in hell for 13 years. And you want me to be CALM about IT!" Sting snapped. He was breathing heavy.

"Yell it' not like we wanted Mother and Father too die!" Loke shot back. "We had to see what it looked like when we were fucking little. Like not even fuckin 10!" Loke stood back a bit now. "I know its hard Sting. But don't take it out all at once." Loke sighed. "I've been looking all over the place for you! Okay, I'm sorry I never found you! And I'm sorry that you were takin away! I beat myself up every day because of that!" Loke snapped. I was too in shock to think. Sting seemed to calm down a bit now. He was just looking at Loke.

"Loke I-"

"Well, Sorry to say this, but the reunion is going to be cut a bit short." I shot my head up. A man with brown hair and red eyes stood before us, wearing all red. Why does that seem familiar?

"What the hell do you want?" Loke snapped at him.

"More importantly who the hell or you?" Sting snapped. The guy smirked.

"Names, Neal." He stated. Neal?

"You didn't' answer my question. Neal." Loke yelled. Neal laughed at us.

"You guys don't trust people do you." He stated. No one answered.

"Let's just say we don't like people appearing in the middle of the woods in front of us." Sting stated. They were right in front of me. The man pulled out a little box with a button on it.

"I didn't appear. I've been following you the whole time." He said looking at Sting. Sting glared at him. What does that mean? Why is he telling Sting that? "And thank you for leading me to your siblings." He said with a smile.

"You bastard." Sting shouted out. He was about to leap at the man. But the man there the box right at us. It unfolded into a big rope. It was gold, like a lighting gold. If that's even a color. It got larger and wrapped around us. Next second. Loke, Sting and I were all tied together on the ground. Are backs all to each other. I could feel are bodies being squeezed tightly together. The man laughed as we tried to move.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. The rope will just get tighter and tighter." The said laughing.

"You bastard let us go." Sting yelled kicking. I could feel the rope tighten. It was burning my skin. It hurt a lot.

"You should stop doing that. You boys might not feel the pain. But she does." I man said pointing at me. I glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled at him. He smirked.

"You'll find out." He said. He took out a button and pushed it. I felt cold wash over me. My vision started to get blurry. I could see the man, walking towards us. I saw black.

**NATSU's POV**

I can't believe Lucy and Loke's brother is back. Which lead me to think. He's been locked up for years. He hasn't been able to get out. But now he out, without a problem. It seems too good to be true. Something is off here.

"Well, that was a lively family." Cana stated.

"You could say that again."

"But doesn't it seem weird." We looked over at Levy. It was like she was reading my mind. She was looking at the ground thinking to herself. "I mean, Loke said that Sting was taken away ever since he was little. Hoe come Sting just appears out of nowhere? It's not right." Levy stated.

"Well it's not like he's planning anything." Mira said. "He looked pretty damn upset about finding out about his parents. He ran off, because of that."

"That doesn't matter it could be an act." Ice bucket stated. He was looking at the ground. I've never seen him like this.

"How could you say that?! He looked so happy to see Lucy and Loke again! You don't have the right to-"

"I know what I said." He shot his head up. He looked pissed as fuck. "I've been through it before." He snapped. It clicked. His brother. I forgot he told me about that. But if his brother did that to him, then could Sting do that to Lucy and Loke?

"I had a brother that felt with a bad man. Our parents died that night he left. I wouldn't be shocked if Sting is doing the same thing to them!" He snapped. He was breathing heavy at everyone. I could feel that all the girls were shocked. I was a bit too. He never shares that story. We may fight a lot, but I know him. He isn't the type of guy to just yell out his past.

"I hate to be the one to say this,"

We snapped our heads towards the unfamiliar voice. It was a women dressed in all black. Who the hell is she? She had a big ass gun in her hands. Others were behind her, like 100. She pointed the gun right at us, they all did. "But your way off, on that one." She said with a smirk. I could her bangs from all directions. What the hell is going on? I felt pain hit my side. I looked down at my arm, blood. Blood rolling down my arm. I widened my eyes when I realized it wasn't healing. What is going on? I looked around. The girls were all on their knees, there blood everywhere. I looked back at the women. She has killing us, they all were. I felt a pain hit my side. I went down to my knees. I held my hand over my stomach. Blood I can feel it come out of me. I felt more pain, now on my chest. I was feeling pain everywhere. I was on the ground now. I could see everyone else down. Out of it. Blood all over them. I was blacking out. My vision fading. I need to find…. Lucy. Where is she? I moved my hand out in front of me. All I could see is my blood covering it. If it was even my own blood. I tried to grab onto anything. Nothing was there.

"L-Lucy." My head dropped to the ground. I watch my friends, blood all over them. They looked dead.

"Boss, there gone. Prosed with the plain."

I was out.


	37. Having a truthful talk

**LUCY's POV**

I could see a blurry image. Two people sitting in a car in front of me. I blinked a few times. I picked up my head from the side of the chair. You do I have such a head ach. I reached to rub my forehead. I was stopped. My wrist were strapped to a chair. I could only move them up a little bit. I almost jumped up completely. My legs were chained to the bottom of the chair. Why does this always happen to me? I tried to through myself out of the chair. I looked to my right arm, and try to break that one free. I stopped when I noticed I was being drained of my blood. Now I was panicking.

"Lucy, you need to calm down." I looked in front of me. Sting and Loke were both strapped to chairs like me. They were being drained of blood to, but they also had some liquid going into their other arms.

"Calm down?" I said. "If you haven't noticed we are stuck here. And I don't want to be strapped to a chair." I said yelling at them.

'Well, sorry my dear." I man said waking into the room. It was the guy that took us, his name was Neal. "But we can't let you just walk freely about."

"Just let us the fuck go." Loke yelled, glaring at him. Neal laughed.

"I can't do that." Neal looked at Sting. "Not after how much Sting here has helped us fine you." What? He did what?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sting shouted. He laughed, he was right behind Stings chair, holding onto his shoulders.

"Well, how do you think it was so easy for you to get out? I mean no one was after you the whole time. We just let you run out to go find your 2 siblings. And you lead us straight to them." He said patting Sting on the back. "Good job, boy." Neal said. It was a trap?

"When I get out of here. I'm going to kill you for messing with my family!" Sting yelled at him.

"What makes you think you're going to get out?" Neal said.

"Because our friends will stop you!" I yelled at him. Neal looked at me and smirked. He walked right up to me, eye to eye.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Because, they are always there to help me out. And I'm always going to be there to help them out." I glared at him right I the eyes. "You better watch your back. The world's toughest, smartest, and fastest, people will be after you. And when they do come. You will wish you were never born." I said, glaring at him. He smirked still. I'm not going to back down. He grabbed my jaw, staring right into my eyes.

"Do you know why you three are here?" He asked getting up in front of all of us. "It's because, your blood." He said pointing at me. "You're blood makes all supernatural creators stronger. It makes vampires unable to die by a wood to the heart, for them to die after drinking your blood they need there heart to be ripped out of there body. For werewolves, it can make them not die from silver bullets. For witches you can give them more power."

What the hell does he mean by this? Neal grabbed my jaw again, making me look him right in the eyes.

"You're blood makes us stronger." He said. He smirked. "That's why we can't let you go, my dear." Neal grabbed the blood bag that was hooked up next to me. "You see, because you're the only person with this type of blood ever. We need every last ounce of it." Neal stated.

"Well that sure as hell isn't going to happen." Sting snapped at Neal. He turned around facing Sting.

"I can't let you too go either. First off if I did you would start a war, and take way the prize. Plus since your blood heals here." He pointed at me. "We can keep draining her blood forever, and right before she's out give her some of your blood. That way, the million dollar blood never runs out." He stated.

"You're a sick bastard!" Loke yelled, jumping around in his chair. Neal just laughed. He clapped his hands and a women came in. She had a doctor's outfit on. She came over to Loke and Sting and gave them both shots in the neck. They looked in pain after it. You could see their fingers dig into the chair.

"What are you doing to them?!" I yelled to Neal.

"I'm just making sure they don't have the strength to fight back." He said. The women came up to me. She changed the filled up blood bag with an empty one. Right as she hatched the new one. I could see my blood go through the and into the back on its way to fill up. I almost threw up watching it go in. I could hear the man laugh as he exited the room. Damn him.

It felt like it's been hours. Truth I don't know how long it's been. I still can't get over what the man said about me. Do I really have that type of blood? Can I really do that? I does help the whole I'm not born a vampire thing. I sighed it's my fault were in this miss. It's always my fault. I had my head leaning on the chair. I felt so out of it. I've been through 3 blood bags already. I could feel the energy leave me.

"Guys I'm sorry." I said. Loke and Sting haven't been doing anything really but think to themselves. "I never wanted it to be like this." I stated. I could feel them looking at me. "I never knew this. I don't even want too." I said. "It's all my fault." I said looking at the ground.

"Not at all." I looked at Sting a little bit. "It's my fault really. I should have realized it was a trap for you guys. I rushed out. I just wanted to finally see my family again. I didn't know they were following me." He started to laugh at himself. "I mean how stupid can I get. No one was out to get me when I broke out." He went slighted. "We ended up in this mess because I didn't think." He said.

"Boy, you guys pick the worse time to let it all out." Loke laughed a bit. "But if it was anyone's fault it would be mine."

"I was supposed to keep Lucy out of danger, and help find Sting at the same time. And look where we are now." Loke said. "I kept your past a secret to you." Loke said looking at me. He turned to Sting. "I spent my whole life looking for you, but I never found you." He leaned back down in his chair.

"Let's just say it was all our faults." I stated lean down into my chair more. I could hear them laugh a bit.

"What do you mean, by kept her past a secret?" I heard Sting ask.

"Well, after you got taken away, and mother and father were dead. I decided that it would be best for her to forget.' Loke stated. "So I did." Loke paused. "But then she started to meet other vampires and hunters. He past came back into her head, she choose to remember all of it." Loke said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Sounds like something I would have done." Sting said.

"Glad to know that you don't want me to remember guys." I stated. I was so out of it. I didn't want to yell anymore. I could feel my energy getting lower and lower. I think that we are all, just so out of it. That we don't even know what we're saying. Were just talking.

"What's it like?" I asked. They looked at me. I put my hand on the back of my chair, leaning all the way down. Making my stomach go up. "What's it like to be a vampire?" I got out slowly. They looked at me.

"It fuckin sucks." Sting stated.

"How come, you're stronger, faster, heal quickly." I don't see a big bummer.

"Well, that's not all it. We kill, drink blood, live forever. We get to live past everyone else our friends and everything. Which sucks, I hate it." Sting stated.

"For once, I will agree with you." Loke said to Sting. Sting nodded. I looked down at the chains. How are we going to get out of here? Sting and Loke can't break out with ravine in there system. I can't do anything, like usual. I sighed. But I now Natsu will come. He's always here to save my ass. I hate that I can't do anything to fight back, but I need to have faith in him and our friends. They will come I now they will, I can feel it. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Mira, and Cana. I have faith in them. They our more powerful than ever I can feel it. I'm not giving up. Never. I will fight back forever. As long as they fight back with me. Nothing can stop us.

The door slammed open. That messed up Neal guy came in the room, with a huge smirk. He's kind of freak me out.

"What the hell do you want?!" Loke snapped at him. Neal laughed at him. He came up to my blood bag and unhooked it. He looked at my blood which was in the bag. He smirked.

"Just came here for my share of blood." He said. He opened up the bag and started to drink it. I had no words. He was drinking my blood in front of me. He drank it all too. You could see my blood drip down his face. His eyes beat red. It that what they look like drinking blood? He smiled once he finished.

"You do taste good." He said getting closer to me. Looking right in my eyes. I didn't even flinch.

"Hey fucker get the hell way from-" Neal shushed him.

"You know, your blood might be even better right from the vein." H said getting closer to me. I spat on his face. I'm not just going to sit back and watch this. I'm fighting. He leaned back up, and whipped his face.

"Do you want to be hurt?!" He yelled at me. I smirked.

"Go ahead and try." I said looking him right in the eyes and smirking. "Give it your best shot." I said.

"Lucy are you fuckin-"

"Shut it, Sting!" I snapped back, looking at my brothers for a second. They looked pissed, I could see their veins pop. I'm tired of other people standing up for me. This is my chance to do it myself. I looked back at Neal. His shocked face vanished. He looked at his hands, and fingernails.

"You know. I can see why the pink haired guy digs you." He said. Wait! What did he just say! Pink haired guy? Is he talking about Natsu? I looked at him. I could see him smirk a bit.

"Or, you red haired female friend. You know the hunter. Boy, she's got spunk." He stated.

"Where are they?!" I yelled back.

"Or the little girl, with blue hair. She was so cute." He said.

"You fuckin sicko." Loke shouted, jumping up and down, making his chair follow.

"Where are they?" I yelled again.

"There not hear anymore." He stated. Not here anymore? Does he mean in the building, or something?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. He looked at his fingernails.

"Oh, when I grabbed you 3. I sent out a huge party to get your friends. So they won't be coming after you 3. I think their bodies are still in the forest. If that's what you wanted to know. But I don't know if there in heaven or hell, I would assume hell. After all they are hunters and vampires." He stated. Just looking the wall. I didn't speak. What is he saying? Are they? Dead? Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Mira and Cana. They can't be. He's lying. They can't die. I clenched my fists into the chair. They can't be- gone.

"What the hell are you going on about?!" Loke yelled. Neal turned towards him.

"Well I'm saying that your friends are dead. We killed them." His voice was so cold. I was cold. I stopped. My heart felt like it stopped. The world stopped. I can't. They were my friends. My best friends ever. They can't be gone. I'm not going to let that happen. They aren't dead. I know it, I can feel it. I felt rain. Rain? It went down my cheek and I watched it hit the floor. It broke apart. Just like my heart, right in front of me.


	38. He's lying

**LUCY's POV**

I don't believe him. He's got to be lying to me. They can't be dead. I know there alive. It's not possible. I but my body forward. I didn't want anyone to look at me. I hide my eyes in my hair. I know it not true. But why do I feel sad, why am I crying? He's lying. I don't believe him. I could see something shiny move back and forward. It was sliver, red jewel. It's the necklace Natsu gave me. I shut my eyes closed. Tears feel out. They can't be gone.

"I sent, 100 hundred of my people to kill them, so they don't come and get you 3. That way," I grabbed my chin making me look at him. I didn't open my eyes. Tears jut fell. "They can't come and take away my power." He said. I was shaking, I don't.

"Get the hell away from her!" I could hear Sting shout over and over. Loke kept trying to break out of the chair. I could hear Neal laugh.

"Give, them back." I said slowly not looking at him. It was quiet. I don't want to believe it. I never want to believe it. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mira and Cana. They can't die. I'm not going to let it be like that. I could feel something move in me. I'm not going to sit here and let it be like that. No way in hell. We've been through so much together. I'm not going to let it end here for any of us. "Give them back." I said louder. I could hear him laugh. He let go of my face. He moved to my side. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was putting another bag there. He came back right in front of me again.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He said to me. I clenched my hands in the chair. I snapped my head up at him. I was pissed. I could still feel tears run down my face. I got as close as I could to his face.

"Give, Them, Back." I said right in his face. He laughed again.

"There already dead. I can't do anything else to them. There gone, off this world." He smirked. "And actually it's all your fault that there gone too." My fault? It's my fault? "You see because they were close to you, they had to die." I looked at him. It's my fault? He was smirking. "Isn't when anyone gets close to you they die? Like your friend Éclair?" he said. Éclair? She died because I didn't move out of the way, which she got hit. She died because of me. Now there dead because of me. He put his arm on my chair. "You see, people are meant to die around. You." He said.

"Lucy, don't you fuckin listen to a word he says!" Loke yelled.

"You see, if you weren't alive. They wouldn't be dead. If you never meant them, they wouldn't be dead. It's your fault." He whispered to me. My eyes widened. My fault? Is it my fault? "So let me help you by not, ever leaving. I can do that so no one else has to die." I could hear Loke and ting yelling in the background. It went silent. My friends are dead? I was to shock to notice the man at my neck. "I'm just helping you, so you don't have to hurt anyone.' I felt his breathe on my skin. Hs teeth sunk into my neck. I lost so much blood already. I could die after this. But I didn't care. I can't think straight. Are they really gone? Are my friends gone? They can't be. I could feel my blood leave my body. At least I can't hurt anyone again. I smiled at that thought. I closed my eyes, and leaned back. I'm sorry, everyone. I single tear feel. Natsu, I love.

**NATSU's POV**

I clenched my fist in the dirt. I hurt like hell. I could hear noises coming from around me. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw destruction. Trees bent over, some on the ground, some having holes in them. I had to blink a few times to get the sense in. I could see blood on my hand. I looked around, everyone was covered I blood. Their own blood. Erza had here face down looking at me. Blood on the side of her mouth. She looked like she was ran over 5 times. I slowly got up onto my hands and knees. I looked down at myself. I didn't have a bullet hole in me. Just what the hell is going on? I looked around, I could feel everyone breathing. I could hear there pulse go. What the hell just happened? We should be dead. I got a wooden bullet to the heart. That should have killed me. It should have killed all of us. Wait! Lucy, Loke and Sting! Where are they? I stood up. I could hear everyone else get up.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Gajeel say.

"Weren't we just attacked ad shot at?" Wendy asked I could hear the fear in her voice.

"We should be dead." I stated. I could feel their eyes on me. I turned around facing them. "I should be dead. I got shot in the heart with a wooden bullet." I said pointing at my chest. "We all should be dead. We got shot probably a hundred times." I stated. I looked towards the woods were Lucy, Sting and Loke headed off.

"Oh my gosh, are they okay?" I heard Levy ask. I was about to answer I smelled a weird sent in the air. I could hear footsteps too. I didn't like the sent. I turned around, ready to attack. I girl with short brown hair came out of the bushes.

"I'm not here to cause any harm. I promise" She said holding out her hands. She had on shorts and a regular shirt. Who is this girl? I don't have time for this I need to find Lucy, Loke and Sting.

"Look I don't have time for this. I need to find-"

"You need to find them right?" She stated. How did she know I was going to say that?

'Who the hell are you?" Erza asked her. The girl looked at us. I shouldn't be calling her a girl she's like our age.

"That's not important right now. Lucy, Loke and Sting need you guys. They have been taken, when you were attacked. They want something with them. I know where they are. So if you would just follow me then-"

"Why should we just trust you?" Gray said. "You could have been one of the ones who shot us earlier. How are we supposed to trust you?" She looked at us.

"You don' need to trust me. You're just following me." She said and turned around walking into the woods.

**LUCY's POV  
**

I looked down at the ground. Loke and Sting were knocked out, when the man bit my neck. I could feel much anymore. My blood felt it felt my body hours ago, when my heart did. My heart has been ripped apart and shredded. I could no longer cry. The tears felt my eyes. I had no more tears in me. I just sat there looking at the floor.

"Is it really my fault?" I asked myself. I thought I said it softly to myself, but I was wrong they heard me.

"Lucy, what the hell are you going on about?" Sting shouted. I didn't even flinch or look at him. My pride just left me. My emotion left me.

"It's not your fault you didn't do anything." Loke said. I wanted to cry, I wanted to be alone and cry. I felt sick of myself.

"I caused this," I said looking at the ground more. I can't even let them see me right now.

"Lucy, you need to stop beating yourself up." Loke stated.

"Why should I. There gone because of me, just like Éclair." I stated. "Natsu, Erza everyone. It's all my fault." I tear feel from my eye. I haven't cried in a while. "It's always been my fault. I just keep getting in the way, and now they're dead because of me." I said.

"Damn it Lucy! Stop beating yourself up!" Sting yelled. "Didn't we just go over how it's all are fault. I brought them right to you guys. Loke kept your past a secret from you. It's all are fault! But it's not yours that they died. You didn't kill them. That ass hole did. Not you!" He kept saying over and over.

"Lucy, I know how much you cared for them I did too.' I looked up at Loke a bit. I could see hate and many emotions in his eyes. "I cared for them too. But it's not your fault. They wouldn't want you to think that. Your friends, our friends. They would probably kick our asses for us saying it was our fault. Natsu wouldn't want you to think that. He would probably something in the lines of 'Don't every say it was your fault. Because it wasn't!' I know I'm not a good motivation speaker, but Lucy it's not our fault." Loke side to me. I knew he was trying to help, could feel that he was. But nothing can convenes me that it wasn't my fault. I should have just left when I found out people where after me. Got I'm so dumb. I put them all in danger and now they're gone. There gone because of me. If only I didn't meet them, they would all be fine. They would be alive. Just like Mother and Father they died because of me. Sting got taken away because of me. That man killed them, Sting got taken away because they were after me. It was all because of me. I don't deserve them. Everything happens because of me. But why me? How come there after me? "Your blood makes us stronger." That's what the man said. How come? What is the deal with my blood? How come my family are vampires and I'm not. I need answers. I need the truth.

I looked up Sting and Loke where out. What happened to them? They had needles in there neck.

"I see your better now." I looked at the man. He stuck a needle in my neck. "Which is good. Because here comes the real test." I could see my vision get blurry. I blacked out.

I could hear clicking. I opened my eyes it was bright all around. I could see no windows at all. I wasn't siting anymore either. Loke and Sting weren't in the room. I was strapped on the wall. I could see the man in front of me.

"Why the hell do you need me?" I yelled at him. He smirked.

"Well it's your blood really that I need." He said. I watched him. "It makes all supernatural stronger, harder to kill." He stated. "So I need your blood to make me the strongest of them all." He stated.

"Then I haven't you just taken all my blood already and kill me. That way no one else can take it from you." I stated with a smirk.

"You seem egger to die." He said grapping my chin. "Maybe it's because your friends are dead." He stated. He let go of my chin and sighed.

"I can't kill you though, because that means your blood will mean nothing, it would just be regular blood. But then if you were to die, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, hunters and ghost and etc.. They would all die. You are the descendent of Layla Heartfilla." He stated.

What?!

Authors Notes:

The descendent of Layla Heartfilla? What does she have to do with this story? How come if Lucy dies all supernatural life would disappear? What is the man up to? Who is the girl with short brown hair that helped Natsu and the others? What does the future hold?

Find out next time! Find out next time in Layla Heartfilla!

_**I do not own Fairytail!**_


	39. My past is my nigthmare

**NORMAL POV**

"Who are you? Where are you leading us?" Erza asked the brown short haired women.

She was leading them deeper into the woods. She never looked back at them, and if he did she would only look at hunters. Not even Wendy. The guys felt weird around her. She smelled weird. The jumped over a log like it was nothing. Which is was like 3 feet of the ground and really wide.

"You need to find your friends right?" she didn't look back at them. She didn't even care if they answered. "I know where they are. So I suggest you keep up." She said, jumping over a bunch of rocks. It looks like she lived in the forest the way she moves through the trees and rocks.

"How do you know where they are?" Gray asked, stepping over a root.

"I know the place very well." She stated, not looking back.

"What the hell does that mean?' Gajeel snapped out.

"It doesn't mean anything really. I just know where to go."

"How come we should trust you? We don't even know you." Cana stated. The brown hair girl sopped in her place. They all stopped right when she did. She turned around.

"Do you want to get your friends back?" she asked. They all nodded. "Then trust me." She said turning around and walking again. Everyone continued to walk. Natsu kept looking at her.

**NATSU's POV**

We have been following her for a long time. I didn't know her, but if she could bring me to Lucy. Then I don't care. I need to find her. Not to mention her brothers. I don't care what it takes were getting them back. But what confuses me is that we should be dead from that attack. I mean sure us vampires could have survived. But he girls should be dead. Not that I want them to be but, they had a zero chance of surviving. They can't heal themselves. They tot shot all over they should have died from that. I should have died from that. I got should in the heart with a wooden bullet. It's impossible for a vampire to survive from that. So why am I still here?

Well at least I'm here to get Lucy. That's all I care about. If I died back thee Lucy could die. I should have moved out of the way. But I knew we were surrounded. I should have seen it coming. God! And now Lucy is in trouble because I couldn't see it coming. I'm supposed to be the one to protect her and I can't even do that. Why does she always get hurt?

"Okay, this is where you are going to enter."

We stopped walking the girl was standing in front a bush. A bush? Is she crazy? She's telling us to go through a bush to find Lucy?

"This is a secrete passage way, to where they took your friends." She stated.

"A bush?" Gajeel said he started to laugh. The girl growled.

"It's not a bush look." She oved her hands in the bush. She pulled on something, which made a trap down open. It opened in between us. A big black stairwell. What the fuck? How does she know this? Who is this girl?

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"No time from questions. They will be hear any minute. You need to go down there and find your friends. I will keep the door open up here." She said pointing at the stair well. None of us moved. She growled. Growled? She went through her pocket. I thought she was going to pull out a gun or something. But she pulled out a piece of paper. And should us it. I was her when she was younger. Probably like was hugging a girl with blonde hair. She had brown eyes, a beautiful smile. Lucy?! How does she now Lucy?!

"How do you know her? Who are you?" I asked. Lucy looked so happy in the photo. You could hear footsteps coming from beyond the trees. The girl put the picture in her pocket, and shoved us to the stairs. We almost feel down them.

"No time! Now go! They need you!" She yelled. You could see men standing in front of her. They were going to hit here but she blocked them. She blocked all their shots. We didn't move we stood there frozen.

"I said GO!" She yelled. She ran up to the door and shut it. You could hear fighting and shouting. What is going on here? 

"That was Lucy in the photo." Wendy said quietly.

"How does she know Lucy?' Erza said.

"_STOP _get_ us the fuck out of here!'_ We turned to the bottom of the stairs. That was someone yelling. _"Let us go!" _ You could hear the person keep yelling and yelling.

"That sounds like Loke." Levy said with shock. We didn't waste any more time. We ran down the stairs right away. We reached a hallway. It was very bright mainly because it was white. All of it was white.

"_God, I'm so going to fuckin kill. You!" _

"Follow the sound." Erza said. We ran to the right. Where is this place anyway? Why is it below the ground?

"Do you think there down here?" Wendy asked.

"They have to be. Loke is here. We can her him yell." Levy stated. I hope there all here. We could start to hear banging.

"This one!" Cana yelled. She was pointing to the door on he left. Erza went up to the door and opened it.

**NORMAL POV**

Sting and Loke, where chained against the wall.

"Damn it, I just got out of chains and now I'm back in them." He yelled. Slamming his fist on the chains trying to break out.

"Well how did you get out last time, because we need to now? Look." Loke said angling his head to the side. Sting looked it was a screen that showed Lucy, tied to a wall. She started to wake up slowly. You could see the guy was in the room with her.

"STOP get us the fuck out of here! Let us go!" Loke yelled as the man came closer to her. He grabbed her chin.

"God, I'm so going to fuckin kill. You!" Sting yelled. They kept slamming their hands to try and break the chains. They could hear footsteps from outside. Then they heard the door open.

"Loke?" Loke shout his head up. He had wide eyes. They all moved into the room. Loke watched and was shocked as he saw them all alive. He was staring at them like he's seen a ghost. Gray and Gajeel helped them get lose. Sting just rubbed his arms. Loke touched Gray's shoulders in amazement.

"Um, Loke you okay man?" Gray asked.

"You're alive? You're all alive?" Loke asked looking at them in amazement. They all nodded. Loke hugged gray. Gray kind of jumped a bit. Loke and Gray were pretty much best friends.

"Loke, why wouldn't we be alive?" Erza asked. Loke let go of Gray. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well they told us you guys were gone." Loke took a deep breathe. "They told us they killed you."

"Well, as you can see were not dead." Gajeel said.

'Well that doesn't matter right now. We need to find Lucy." Natsu said, he walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked from the outside. He then slammed his body on the door.

'Damn it open up." Natsu yelled the door. Erza cam over by his side and kicked the door, it was like metal. There were doing that for a while.

"Is that Lucy on the screen?" Wendy asked pointing at the wall. The man was talking to Lucy. He hit a button and Lucy fell to the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at the screen.

"_You're the decedent of Layla Heartfilla. Your blood makes all supernatural stronger. Makes us Immortal. Even from are weaknesses. Like wood to my heart. But if you die all supernatural life dies. That is why I need you." The man said to her. Lucy was completely in shock. _

"_Layla? Hearfillia?" Lucy asked. The man smirked coming closer to her._

"_Precisely my dear. Layla Hearfillia's blood is inside you." He walked towards her. Lucy backed up into the wall. "That's why you weren't born a vampire." He said to her. She was shaking. _

"Layla Heartfillia?' Levy mumbled.

"_How did you-?" The man interrupted her._

"_Layla Heartfillia, was the person who created supernatural creates. She was the first ever supernatural. She was a vampire, werewolf, witch, and many more." The man was right in front of Lucy. _

"_To bad she died. She killed herself because she couldn't deal with the power. She said she created monsters." The man smirked. "Which she wasn't wrong. But we all knew if she killed herself then, we would all go. So we took some of her blood. We did many experiments, on babies or any of are kind to make them the next Layla Heartfillia." He said. He walked away. "Then we found the perfect experiment. You." He said. "We heard that a women was pregnant with a girl, but the girl was going to die. So we took you mother and gave her a shot with Layla Heartfillia's blood." Lucy had wide eyes, you could tell she was losing it. "So enough. The girl was okay, and she was born. But she was supposed to be born a vampire, instead she was human." The man was back right in front of her. "Do you know who the baby girl was?" Lucy didn't even move. "Her name is Lucy. Or too us, experiment 51399." Lucy was shaking like crazy. _

"_E-e-experiment 5-51399?" She said in shaky voice. _

Natsu clenched his fist. As they watched he was looking at the ground now.

"_You're not even supposed to be alive. You were supposed to die that day. But Layla's blood saved you. If you died that day your friends would still be alive. Your parents would still be alive. Your brothers wouldn't be stuck here, carrying on your burden."_ _Lucy was no on the ground, her back up against the wall. She looked like she saw her life die. _

"Damn him." Natsu said. Everyone just keep watching he screen.

_He got down to eye level with her. She just looked forward with wide eyes. _

"_You're friends died because of you." He touched her hair, looking into her eyes. "You're supposed to be dead. You should have never been born. I made that possible for you." He moved to her ear. "You are nothing but one of my many "experiments 51399." He said. _

"_E-experiment?" Lucy said breathing in. He nodded. "It's all my fault?" She said to herself. _

"Damn it, Lucy! Don't listen to a word he says!" Natsu was slamming his fist on the door with all his might. Erza took out her knife.

"Natsu get out of the way!" She yelled. Natsu moved a bit. Erza plunged her knife into the door, then hit the button. The door flew open, smashing into the hallway wall.

"Lucy is-"Wendy stopped she started to cry.

"Oh, that guy is so getting his ass kicked." Sting and Loke said at the same time. They all ran out of the room.

**LUCY's POV**

"E-experiment?" I'm not even supposed to be alive? I don't know. I-I. My mother and Father Dead because of me. I have Layla Heartfillia's blood. I'm a creation? I'm not supposed to be alive. I should have died that night? I looked at my hands. Everyone would have still be alive. I could have stopped all of this if I wasn't born.

"It's all my fault?" Am I even real? 51399. I'm I even the girl that was supposed to be born?

"But my names Lucy. Lucy. Lucy-"

"That might have been your name to people, it could be for all I care." I looked up at the man. He pointed to himself. "But I created you. That girl in the stomach, was dead before you came. You were never that girl in the first place. She was a vampire, not you. You're an experiment, your name is 51399. You don't have a family, or friends. I created you. I'm your only family." He stated. I have no family?! I'm all alone Like in room with a light over me then it goes out.

"But my names Lucy." I said again. I looked at my hands. "My mom, dad, Sting and Loke there my-"

"There were the other girl's family. They were disgusted b you." I looked at him. "You weren't a vampire, it made them sick." He said.

"But we had fun. We played and ran around." I said. It doesn't make sense. I feel like I'm losing my mind. My life a lie. My family a lie, my friends a lie. Was everything a lie? I'm just and experiment. Is he right? I moved a bit. I could feel something sharp in my pocket. It's the knife Erza gave me. I almost cried at the thought. I don't want to live like this. I loved Loke, Sting, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Mira, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, and Cana. I don't know if it was an act, but what not. But I love them. I still do. I need to be brave and end this. There dead because of me. The least I can is fix this mess.

"It was a lie. I'm your only family." The man said. I punched him in the face. He feel back. I stood up and grabbed the knife from my pocket pointing it at him. He smirked.

"I might not be real, but I loved them all!" I yelled I was crying my eyes out. He smirked.

"Really, that's a sham. Because didn't you always get in trouble and there always there to break you out? They would have died right then and there because of you." He could see the knife shake in my hand. "You should have died." He said. "So put the knife down, because you're not going to hurt me. Your hands are shaking." He said. I was crying so much.

"Your right." I said. He looked at me. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said with a smile while crying. I slowly turned the knife around so it was facing me. "I should have died that night. I'm going to fix it." I said to him. I could see him try and stop me. "I'm sorry guys. I loved you." I said as tears went down my face. I closed my eyes. I went full force.


	40. I always loved my friends

**LUCY's POV**

The pain never came. I held the knife but I felt something block it. It felt like a body was right in front of me taken the pain, so I couldn't feel it. I cried more. I didn't want to open my eyes. Everything is my fault. I shouldn't be alive. I'm not normal. I don't know who I am.

"You're supposed to be dead!" I hear the man yell. I heard more footsteps. "How are you all alive?! You two are supposed to be locked up!" The man yelled. I just cried. Why can't I go? Everyone I care about, my fault. I just want to do the world a favor. I felt a hand on mine.

"Lucy, open your eyes." I froze. It can't be possible, he's supposed to be gone. I'm I dead? Did I kill myself? I could feel him move my hand. I heard something drop on the floor. The knife? But how? My eyes shot open. Pink hair? Natsu is? He? He made me plunge a knife into him. He? I just stabbed him. But he's alive? What?

"N-Natsu?" I bearably got out.

"The one and only, but next time you're in a situation like that. Stab the other person. Not yourself you idiot." He said. Idiot? But if he's okay then is everyone? I looked over at the door. Everyone was right there. But there supposed to be dead?

"How the hell are you all alive? I sent my team out to kill you. Not show you where we are.' The man yelled. "They said you were all dead. They even checked for a pulse on you guys, not one was found.' So how the hell-?' he stopped talking and looked at me right in the eyes. "Emotions, not just blood." He said. He took a step forward. Natsu forced me to back up. Everyone else got ready to fight.

"Emotions, 51399's emotions." I shivered to the number. Natsu could notice. Did he know? "Emotions, brought you guy back to life. Layla's blood doesn't just make us stronger, she can bring us death and life through emotions too. Why didn't I think of it before?" He said to himself.

"Stop talking." Natsu yelled at him. He smirked.

"You all know the truth." He man said. They know? Does that mean? I looked over at Sting and Loke they were glaring at him. "I knew you two would know." He said pointing at Loke and Sting. "Did you like the gift I left in your room?" He asked. A gift? What does that even mean? Wait how do they feel about this? They know that I'm not the sister they were supposed to have right? Are they mad at me? I beat they hate me. They all hate me right? I could hear the man laugh.

"And you guys still fight for 51399." He said.

"Her names Lucy." Wendy yelled at him.

"Sure that's the name you gave her, but her real name is 51399." The man said.

"Go to hell." Natsu said. The man walked closer to Natsu.

"You can't care for something that's not supposed to be real." He said. I feel to my knees. I looked at the ground.

'Shut it." I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that 51399." He said. Natsu was about to say something I stopped him.

"Shut it!" I yelled with all my might. I felt something pop in my. It hurt a bit. I looked back up at him. He was shocked, but what I didn't expect was a huge slash on his chest.

"What the hell?" He yelled and held onto his chest. He looked at his hand. "It's not healing?" He asked himself. He smirked. He looked right at me.

"You did this 51399.' He said. I did what? I did cut him. "See what you do to people. You kill. You're an experiment, and experiments always go wrong. You should have died. You're not the sister of Sting and Loke. You're some other girl that was born into their family. You killed there sister. You're the worst." He said. Natsu walked up to him.

"The guy that killed your parents was one of your creatures. He's coming to find you. Your friends will die, because of you. It will be your fault all over again." I didn't look at him. I could hear Natsu kick him. I could hear his neck snap. I could hear his head hit the ground. I didn't want to look at them. I could hear Natsu walk right back to me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder I jumped back. I had my body against the wall looking at them. They were just surrounding me. They hate me don't they? I was crying all over again. Natsu reached his hand out towards me I shook my head.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "Please don't. I don't." I stopped talking.

"Lucy look we-"

"Please I'm not. Lucy. I don't know who I am." I said looking at my hands. Natsu sat down right in front of me. He took his hands in mine.

"Well, you're Lucy. Your family is all of us. You're brother are stupid, but they love you. You're the love of my life. You do stupid things. Like jump off bridge when drunk. You're not that bad at bowling." I smiled a bit as he went on and on.

"You don't have to-"

"You're the Lucy who saved me from a man trying to drown me." I loomed u at Wendy. She was smiling at me.

"You're the Lucy who saved all those girls in the Bit and Love place." Mira stated.

"You're the Lucy, who caused us to get a detention. And have Flame-head go weak." Gray said. I don't get what there trying to say.

"You're the Lucy that got us a ride when the car crashed, and you did it with style." Cana said.

"You're the Lucy who got rid of those guys in the car, when we were driving." Levy stated.

"Guys, I don't really ge-

"You the one that made hunters and vampires hang out together. Your that Lucy." Erza said. I don't get what there trying to do.

'Look guys, I doesn't matter. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not-" Natsu put his hands on my face making me look at him.

"You're Lucy. You're the Lucy we've known this whole time. That's who you are. You're not some experiment. Your name is Lucy. L. U. C. Y. Lucy. You were born July 2. You were a little girl with blonde hair, who had a big personality. I remember I was there." He said. Is he talking about the time we first meant them in the woods? "You were fearless, brave, you had a lot of guts. Heck, you even started to fight with us. You kicked a guy in the face. That's the Lucy, you are. That is who you are. You're the girl I feel in love with, and you're the girl I always will love." He said. I was shocked. I looked at Loke and Sting.

"But, I'm not supposed to be your sister. I was supposed to die." I said to them.

"I don't see why you think we care less about you. You are sister no matter what happens. You're stuck with us." Sting said pointing at himself. I looked at Loke he nodded.

"But I-

"Lu Lu, when are you going to stop being a sore loser?" Lu Lu? I haven't heard someone call me that in years and only one person ever did. But she died. I stood up quickly only to find a girl with shorts and short brown hair, my age. She was watching me closely. I heard Loke laugh. She looked at Loke.

"Nice to see you again, Loke." She said.

Lu Lu? It can't be. Sore loser? i

'Well Lu Lu?' She said to me. "What happened to, I'm going win some and lose some?" She asked. I almost feel when she said that. After all the truth and my past. All those years. She was still alive. The car headlights were bright. I didn't see where I was going. She pushed me out of the way. Ambulance came, bag covering her body which was all bloody. I watch them take her away. The lights disappearing. Never saw her again until now.

"E-Éclair?"


	41. Eclair? Is alive!

**LUCY's POV**

"É-Eclair?" I said. She nodded her head.

"Wait your Éclair?" Mira asked. She nodded her head again. I pointed at her.

"B-but the c-car. They hit you. The a-ambulance took you away." I said. I could still see the lights going just like that night. "Y-You, were dead." Looked at the rest of them. They were dead. I'm losing my mind! Am I dead? The man said Natsu and the others died. Oh are they standing here? How is Éclair still alive?! I'm not even supposed to be real! The man said I was a test subject. 51399. That's what he called me. I looked at my hands. I'm not. I don't. I can't be real. I have to be dreaming. I red drip feel on my hand. Red?! It happened again. I watched as it landed on my hand. Where is it coming from? I touched my lips because it felt went there. I looked at my hand. Blood on my fingertips. Bright red, blood. What is going on? I looked at the back of my hands. Blood, cuts, all over them. I'm losing my mind. I'm dead right? I felt a burn, on my arm. I looked at it. There was a black cross on my arm. When did it get there? I don't remember it being there? What the hell is going on? I touched my arm.

"Lucy, hello? Can you hear me?" I looked up everyone was looking at me. They had blood all over their faces. They looked like killers. Some of them didn't have 2 eyes just 1. Stiches all over them, on their mouth, on their cheeks. They took a step closer.

"_Don't be scared. Come join us." _I flinched at that sound. I backed up against the wall. They took steps closer. I don't know what's going on? Why do they look like that?

"You did this to us, 51399." A little girl with blue hair said to me. She had 1 eye. Blood all on the left side of her face. All I could see were the blood faces of my friends, coming closer and closer. They touched me, grabbed my shoulders shaking me.

"Stop! Stop! I didn't do it! Please!" I cried out. I didn't do it. I felt so pain on my shoulder. I blacked out.

**NORMAL POV**

"But you died." Lucy stated. Everyone watched as they saw Lucy break slowly. She first, looked at her hands, then touched her face. She looked freaked out. She jumped when she saw the back of her hands. They watched her, but nothing seemed wrong with her. She started to breathe heavy.

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked stepping towards her. She snapped her head up. "Lucy, hello? Can you hear me?" Once she looked at them. She started to freak out even more. Like she was going to die. They took a step towards her to try and calm her down. She feel against the wall looking at them in shock.

"Lucy are you okay?" Wendy asked. Lucy started to scream. Natsu touched her and she jumped and flinched.

"What's going on with her?" Gray asked. Lucy started to cry as Natsu tried to calm her down. Loke and Sting tried to help as well.

"She's in shock. From all the news." Wendy stated.

"Stop! Stop! I didn't do it! Please!" She cried over and over. Holding her hands up to protect herself from them. She screamed again. Loke, Sting and Natsu jumped away from her. She still kept screaming and crying. It wouldn't stop. Natsu was about to break. She was scared of them. Of him. He felt broken. Erza walked over and touched Lucy's shoulder squeezing it. She stopped screaming, and feel onto Erza. She was out. They all looked at Erza like she was crazy.

"What I just put her out. She was in shock. She could have ended up hurting herself. I need to do it. She was freaking out. I didn't want her to act like that." Erza said. Natsu quickly went to cheek on Lucy. He picked her up.

**NATSU's POV**

Lucy is not an experiment, her name is Lucy. Not 51399. It's Lucy. _'I'm not supposed to be real. I'm not supposed to be here. I should have died.' _She said that to me. She fuckin said that to me. I never want to hear those worlds come out of her mouth. EVER! The guy kept going on and on about it making her cry, making her sad. He made her feel like she was not real. I killed him. I didn't even care. No one talks about my Lucy like that. She's my Lucy. She even thought I was dead. She tried to kill herself because of what the man told her. I wasn't going to let that happen. So I stepped in and let her stab me instead.

I need her to forget what the man said. She can't think stuff like that. She isn't supposed to be dead, she's supposed to live. She is real not fake. She's the greatest person in the world. I'm not going to let her say that about herself.

**LUCY's POV**

_I'm sitting in the attic like I always use to do. If I were mad and Loke and Sting I would sit up here. If I wanted to hide I would go up here. It was my spot, where I could be alone. I would sit in between boxes in the back. Sometimes crying my eyes out, or sometimes just thinking about why I feel different. Mother only new I would come up here. Loke and Sting would try to find me, but they never would. I sit there and play with the doll Sting fixed for me. I would ask here stupid questions. Of course she never answered. I just wanted to her myself, I guess. _

_When I was down being o there by myself. I would get up and walk away. But this time I hit a box which feel on the floor. A bunch of old photos and papers poured out. I reached down to pick them up really fast. I stopped when I saw a photo with a letter stuck to it. _

_Mother was on the photo holding me as a little baby. She was kissing my forehead, Sting and Loke were doing the same. I smiled at the photo. The caption read 'Our little Angel.' I looked at the letter, there was a black cross on it with a lot of detail. It looked really old. _

"_Lucy dinner!" I put the photo with the letter in the box right away. I picked up the other papers ad through them in there. I ran down the stairs. _

Black cross. My arm! I shot my head up. I was on a bed, in a room. I could hear talking from outside the door. Did they carry me back? Are they really alive? But I'm_, 'Our little Angel.'_ The picture. But that was with Mother, Sting and Loke. But I'm not there sister and kid right? I'm just an experiment.

"That's not true." I looked around the room. A women with blond hair was right in front of me. She looked beautiful. She had a pure white dress on, she was shinnying.

"Who are you? I asked. She smiled and laughed.

"I'm Layla Heartfillia." She said. Wait, like the Layla Heartfillia? Like the one that created supernatural creatures. Is what the man said really true?

"I'm afraid it is Lucy." She said. Is she reading my mind or something? Because I didn't say that. She laughed. "It's true I am able to read minds." She stated. I was shocked a little.

"B-But aren't you dead?" I asked. She nodded.

"I did die, it is true. But I live on inside you. You have my power and weaknesses. The man was right. He did take my blood before I left this world. He did put it in you." She stated. I felt my heart break.

"So it's true that I'm not really? Is it true that I killed the other girl that was supposed to be born? Am I really just an experiment?" I asked. She sat down on the bed in front of me.

"It is true that you do have my blood. It is true that, you have my powers." She stopped talking and turned to face me. "But it isn't true to the rest. You are the child that your mother was pregnant with. It is true that Loke and Sting really are your brothers. It is true that you were going to die before you were born. But when he put my blood in you, you lived. That is the truth." She said. "They did experiment on other with my blood. But your name is not 51399, it is Lucy. That was the name you were born with. Tis the name you grew up with."

"What so did my mother know?" I asked, she smiled.

"I visited your mother about it, like I'm doing knew with you. She knew the whole time." Layla said with a smile. "She loved you, she always did."

"But she's dead because of me. Mother and Father both are. They were after me not them. They took Sting with them. It was all my fault." I said I started to cry again. "All I do is cry about the past. I caused all of this." I said crying. I felt her touch my shoulder.

"Lucy look at me." She said. I slowly looked up. "You didn't do any of this. They weren't after you. They were after my blood not you. You just happened to be the one holding it. It's all been me this whole time. I'm that started this mess. I'm the one that has to deal with the deaths that follow. Not you. Your parents died because I'm the one they wanted. Not you. And I have to live with that pain my whole after life. I've always had to deal with it." She stated. "I told your parents all about it. They never blamed you at all, they loved you so, and they always will. So please be happy. Don't let my faults get to you. I carry them, okay. So just have fun with your friends and brothers, because the6 care for you too." She said. I smiled at her. I touched her shoulder.

"I will, but only if we bare them together." I said. She smiled at me.

I slowly got up. I looked around the room. I smiled to myself. Layla Heartfillia. You sure are something. What she said made me feel better. I didn't feel sad or anything anymore. I feel like I'm me again. Since her blood is in me, does that mean she's also in me? How did she even get here? She felt real. I could hear talking from outside the room. I smiled to myself. There all out there waiting. I love them all so much. I feel bad for making them worry. I should make it up to them. I know what to do! I will make them all dinner and desert. After all we are in France, there's got to be some good food around here. I looked around the room. A window perfect. I should do it by surprise. I walked over to the window, good thing were on the first floor. I opened up the window. Wait! I ran back and grabbed my coat which had my money in it. I looked outside the sun was setting. I should hurry up. I climbed out of the window. And ran towards the town.


	42. Suprise!

**NORMAL POV**

"Do you think Lucy is going to be okay?" Wendy asked. No one answered.

"She'll be fine." Éclair said with a smirk.

'How do you know?' Wendy asked her.

"Just a gut feeling, I'm never wrong." She said.

"How come you didn't tell us you were Éclair?" Gray said standing up.

"Yeah, Lucy's been crying over the past 2 weeks. You just pretend to be dead this whole time? Then you show up?!" Erza yelled. Éclair held her hands up in defense.

"Look, I did die that night. But I would live. If Lucy saw me alive, when they said I was dead, everyone would be onto me. I can't let that happen. And I couldn't let Lucy just get hit by that car she's my best friend. I'm not just going to stand her and let her die. When I could live if I got hit by it." Éclair stated.

"What do you mean live after you got hit by the car?" Levy said.

"Geez, you're not the only supernatural friends Lucy has." Éclair said laughing. They just looked at her. She showed them her nails they were sharp and pointy.

"Werewolf, right?" Sting said. She nodded. They all sighed.

"Lucy picks the weirdest friends."

"All right I'm going to go cheek to see if Lucy is okay." Wendy said walking into the room.

"So, Éclair how did you end up here in France?" Levy asked.

"Well you see I-" she was stopped by a scream. Everyone turned by the door. Wendy ran back in.

"Lucy is gone!" She yelled.

'What?!" They all yelled, they went by Wendy into the room. They saw the bed with the sheets all over the place. Cold air was blowing there the window. The curtains moving with the window. No sign of Lucy.

"Did bunny girl run away?" Gajeel said.

"I wouldn't be shocked by it, I mean she did find out a lot. She probably freaked out and ran." Mira stated.

"Damn it," Natsu snapped.

"Okay, everyone meet back here in 3 hours. Let's all see if we can find her and stop her." Erza yelled. Some of them jumped out the window, some went out the door. They all ran to find her.

**LUCY's POV**

"Thank, you so much. I said as I bought the last of the food. I carried a bunch of bags. One with 2 bottles of Champagne. A bag of veggies like, potatoes, mushrooms, asparagus, spinach and many more. I got a lot of steak, and a bunch of seasoning. And then a bag full with ingredients to make desert. I jumped up in the air. This is going to be prefect. One problem how am I going it make it f their there? It would ruin the whole point of surprise. I sighed. This is going to be harder than I thought.

Maybe I could improvise when get there. Like sneak back through the window, and wait for them to go to bed or something? I hit something and then fell to the ground. I rubbed my head. I should be watching where I'm going. I looked at my bags everything was okay. I looked in front of me a girl, was on the ground. It hit her! I feel really bad now! She had short silver hair, and a nice white dress on.

"I'm so sorry. I should really be watching where I'm going." We both said to each other. "No your fine, it was my fault.' We both said at the same time again. We laughed. I got up then helped her up. She took my hand.

"My names Lucy." I said. She smiled.

"Yukino." She said. Yukino huh? Nice I like it. I bent down to pick up my bags she started to help me.

"Wow, Lucy you sure have a lot of food with you. Not to be rude or anything." Yukino added in.

"Its fine, I'm just making a surprise dinner for my friends. They've helped me out a lot recently." I said. She smiled, and handed me my bag.

"Well, you sound like a great friend to do that for them.' She said. I smiled back at her.

"You're to kind, Yukino." I stated. She laughed a bit. She turned around. "Nice to meet you Lucy." She said. Walking away. I smiled at her walking away. She felt familiar to me.

I finally reached the window again. I put the bags in the room then lifted myself up through the window. I walked over to the door. Being super quiet. I didn't hear anything, good. I grabbed the bags and opened you the door. No one. I wonder where they all went too. Maybe to go grab a movie or something. I set the bags on the table. I cracked my knuckles. Let's get to work. I took out a cutting board. Cutting all the veggies then frying them. I turned on some music to listen to. So I was rocking out and cooking. I grabbed the steaks and started to beat them, then season them. I put them on the pan, frying each side. Then popped it into the oven.

"Shut up and dance with me!" I said putting cloth over the table. I added a few more chairs to we all could fit. I danced around the table, putting plates down. After all I didn't know when they were coming back. I went back to the pans and flipped the veggies over and over. I took some of the wine and champagne I got. I put it in a bucket with ice in it. I set that in the middle of the table. Each plate had a nape kin and fork, knife with it. I took a bunch of glass and placed them at the table. I took a step back and looked prefect.

I went back to the food. I took out the steak and tested the temperature. Prefect. I stopped the oven and stove. I placed a steak on each plate and some veggies which where all mixed together. Prefect they are going to love this I hope! I looked down at my clothes I was a mess. I ran into the room. I picked out a pick nice dress shirt and some shorts. I ran back into the kitchen and cleaned up the pans and everything.

It's been an hour and still nothing I put lids on the food so it wouldn't get cold. They still haven't showed up. I yawned it's like 10 and still nothing. I've been sitting on the couch waiting for an hour. Where are they? I leaned back on the couch. I'm so tired. Maybe I'll just take a short nap. I was out like a light.

**NORMAL POV**

"I don't get it we looked all over for her! Where is she?" Loke yelled coming down the hall everyone else behind him.

"Did she really run away?" Wendy asked.

"Could be. She was in a lot of shock." Gajeel said.

"But that doesn't seem like her." Wendy said. Loke opened up the door.

"Do you guys smell that?" Gray asked. They all entered in the room. It smelled so good.

"It's smells like someone has been cooking." Levy said.

"Is that it?" Cana said pointing at the table. It had glass and wine, champagne, food under lids. Gray walked over and took the lid of the plate. There was a big juicy steak with a bunch of veggies.

"But how-"

"I know how, and who." Éclair said. Everyone turned to her. She was looking at the couch. There was the girl they were looking for asleep on the couch. She moved in her sleep.

"Where are they?" She mumbled.

"So Lucy did this?" Mira stated.

"All be damned." Gajeel said.

"So this is where she went. To get food?" Gray said.

"I guess so." Erza said with a smile. Natsu walked up to Lucy sleeping on the couch. He moved her a bit whispering Luce. Over and over again. She slowly opened her eyes and got up. It took her a few seconds to realize what was going.

'Surprise?!" She said. They all laughed at her. Everything was back to normal.

They all spent the whole time eating and talking. It was like everything was back to normal. Or at least for now it was.

**AUTHORs NOTES:**

Is Layla Heartfillia apart of Lucy? Is everything good? What about Yukino? How will the story unfold?

Thanks for reading! Remember new chapter up every day!

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL**


	43. My best friend?

**LUCY's POV**

I felt an arm tug on me more, pulling me closer to his body. It was nice feeling heat on my back. After talking with Layla Heartfillia I feel so much better. She's so sweet and nice, it makes me wonder on how she created all of this. This being with the supernatural creatures. Since she had powers does that mean she was also supernatural? What kind of powers?

"Lucy, go to sleep." Natsu mumbled. How did he know I was wake?

"How did you-?" He stopped me. He pulled me closer to him. I don't know how he did it, but he somehow flipped me over so I was facing him. He as leaning on his head. His elbow on the bed to hold his head up. He was waiting for me to speak.

"I always, now when you're not sleeping." He stated. What does that mean? I was about to ask, until I looked into his eyes. It was like he was reading me. I sighed.

"It's just, I. I'm thinking about Layla." I stated.

"Layla?" He asked. I looked at him.

"You know the 'creator' of everything supernatural." I said.

"Yeah I know, but why are you thinking about her?" He said. I leaned back looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, after what that man said to me. I just lost it. I don't want to be an experiment named 51399. I don't want to be a kid that was supposed to die. I don't want to have her blood in me. I want to be Lucy. I want to grow up normal. I want Loke and Sting to be my brothers. I don't want to be the person that's not real. I want-"

"Lucy, you're not that." I looked over at Natsu, he didn't look mad or anything. "You're not a lab experiment and your name is Lucy not 51399. Sure you might have Layla's blood in you, but that doesn't make you who you are." She touched my face moving my hair back behind my ear. "Blood doesn't have nothing to do with personality. You grew up with your brothers Loke and Sting. You are blood. You are family that wouldn't change anything. Hey wouldn't think of you differently because our different. We all wouldn't. Hell were all un-normal. Vampire, Hunters, Werewolf. That's all un-normal. So I say you fit right in. You card for us even though we weren't normal. That's what makes you, you. That's who you are. You see the good in people, you find every single drop you can of good even in the worse people. That's what makes you Lucy." He put his hand on my heart. "You are the bravest, fearless person I ever met. You never give up, you try so hard for everything. You are Lucy. You are the love of my life. You're the stars in my sky. The Juliet to my Romeo, the seed to my flower. You are many more. That's the Lucy, I know and love." I tried to talk but he wouldn't let me. He put a finger over my lips.

"I don't care if you do have her blood in you. I love every bit of you. Sure you might have her blood in you, but that doesn't make you 51399. That doesn't make you anything, but Lucy. The Lucy I love. The Lucy we all love." He stated. I was taken back, but what came out of his mouth. I smiled, at him. He sure knows how to make someone feel better.

"When did you become Romeo?" I asked. He smirked.

"What are you talking about? I'm always this slick." He stated. I laughed.

"Sure you are." He smirked. He pulled me closer to him. We were now touching each other. He pulled my head up to his kissing me. I gladly kissed him back. Our fingers were intertwined. I could feel him slowly move me. He pulled away, he was on top of me. He moves fast.

"See slick." He says. I smiled.

"Shut it." I said. Pulling his face towards mine and kissing him more.

"I love you." He said in-between kissing my neck.

"Love you too." I said.

I rinsed my back in the shower. I always loved the feel of the warm water hitting me. I leaned up against the wall. My forehead touching the wall. I sighed. Well I know the truth. It all came at me at once, like a getting hit by a dodgeball. Except more shocking. I was never good at gym anyway. I would just go to the library and read. It was the only class I didn't care about. Otherwise I was an A+ student. I guess I never really tried anyway. I ever got to play rec games either. The only thing I ever did that was sporty was probably chart sliding with Éclair. We had a lot of good times doing that. But it would never end up good. We would always get kicked out of stores. Fun times right? And after the car accident, I never touched a chart again, or did anything fun really. I had so much fun with her it hurt to have fun without her. I smiled when I resized she back. But how? How come she didn't come to find me all these years? I cried all the time over and over. Till Loke made me forget about her. Then I remembered her again. I still felt the same pain after all these years. But she's her now. That's all the matters.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. My clothes were on the sink, just waiting for me. Waiting for me. I can't just sit here and wait for my life to go by. Sure I have a hard past, and unknown future, but I'm going to make the best of it while I'm here. I started to put on my shorts and t-shirt. It was just a pain pink shirt. I towel dried my hair, and brushed it. I need to do something that I haven't in a long time. I run out of the bathroom, Natsu wasn't in the room anymore. He probably went out to get some food. I ran out of the room. Where is she?

"Morning Lucy." Mira said putting a plate of bacon on the table. Everyone was sitting at the table, eating up. Did I really take a long time?

"Geez, finally you're out of the shower." Loke stated.

"Loke you should know by now Lucy takes a long time to get ready." Sting said to him. What is that supposed to mean?

"What the fuck does that mean?!" I asked them.

"It means that you're slow." Loke stated.

"I fuckin now what it means! I'm not stupid Loke!" I snapped.

"Damn Lu Lu chill." I looked at Éclair. I just realize I forgot to do something. I ran up to her and tackled her in a huge hug. We fell start to the ground. I felt her arms on my back.

"Geez, Lucy. I'm okay. But I won't be if you don't let go of me." I probably was squeezing her to hard but I didn't care.

"How come you never told me? After all these years! How come?!" I said over and over again. I got off of her. She slowly stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well, let's sit down and eat and I will tell you everything." She stated. I nodded my head. I ran right to the table and sat next to Natsu and Sting. She sighed and sat down in front of me. She took a piece of bacon and took a bite. "Well I was coming out of the house. I saw you in the middle of the street, then you looked horrified. I was wondering what you were looking at. I saw a bright light head right towards you. I ran and pushed you out of the way as fast as I could. I smiled when I saw you land on the grass. Then it hit me. I flew over the car." She said. I felt like a fuckin idiot again. I felt worse than an idiot. "But since I'm a werewolf. I heal just as fast as vampires. I was knocked out when they took me away. My parents came to get me, so are secrete wouldn't get out. Funny thing if you turn out to be dead then you come back to life and magically heal yourself. You will end up as a lab rat." She stated.

"So that's why I didn't come back. My secrete would get out. I was supposed to be dead. Plus other supernatural would come look for us and the first person they would look for is you." She stated pointing at me.

"Me?" She nodded.

"They would go to the first or the closet person I know, to get information. It was for your own good." She said. I clenched my fist. My own good!?

"My own good!?" I snapped, they all looked at me. "Really for my own good?!" I laughed. "I fuckin cried over your death. I felt like shit for years, because you were dead! For my own good?! I cried because you died because I couldn't move out of the way! You made me believe you were dead for years! And for what my own good?!" I was standing now. "I hated myself!" I yelled.

"Lucy you should calm down." Mira stated. I took a deep breath.

"I am calm!" I snapped, I jumped when a piece of glass broke on the table. I looked down. It was a glass cup. It was like someone dropped it. Then the lights flicked on and off.

"_Lucy you need to calm down. Powers are out of control." _I heard a voice say. Calm down! She didn't come to even say she was okay. I pointed at Éclair.

"You were my best friend. What happened to that?!" I yelled, she didn't even looked shocked. "How come you did at least come to say good bye. I thought we were friends, but you just took off!" I yelled.

"Listen Lucy it just that-" I turned to Loke. Did Loke know about Éclair's secrete?

"You knew?!" I yelled at him. He didn't answer me. He had to know. He was there to get rid of my memory. "Answer me did you know?!" I said to him.

"Listen I just happened to find out, but I didn't want to tell you because of the whole-"

"Because of the whole erasing my memory thing right?!" I snapped at him. "Did you know she was fine after the accident?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"He knew." Éclair said. I glared at Loke.

"You knew this whole time she was alive!" I yelled. He looked mad at himself. "I can't believe you!" I yelled. "After this whole time, since the day I got my memories back, you still kept it a secret from me!" I yelled.

"Lucy it's not what you think I-" I stopped him. I can't take any more of this. I need to leave.

"Just leave me alone. All of you. I just want to be alone." I said and ran out the room to the hallway, and out of the building. I could hear my name being yelled in the distance. I didn't care. I just need to get out of there.

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu stood up to go and follow her but Éclair stopped him.

"It's okay. Let me fix this." She said looking at them. They just stared at her. She sighed. "Please, I just need to fix this okay?" She said and took off after Lucy.

**LUCY's POV**

I sat on a bench in front of the water. How could she do something like that? What about all the times we've been through. She's my best friend. What happened? I sighed. Maybe I was a bit too hard on them. But Loke knew to. How could he keep it from me? He's supposed to tell me things like that. I touched my forehead why does it hurt so much.

"_That's because you used some of the power." _Who is that? I looked around. No one was there.

"_Silly, Lucy it's me Layla. After all we are connected by blood." _

_What does that mean? _

"_I means that we can communicate with each other. But your head hurts because you used some of the power." _

Some of the power? Wait the glass and lights. That was the power?

"_It is true. My power shows a lot with emotion. Which is why it's stronger than anything. But more dangerous. You need to be careful about stuff like that. _

I see. I sighed.

_And as for your friend. You should hear her out. It's not yours or her fault. She just wanted to save you. But she knew she would have to leave if she made the choice to save you. It is true she wanted to keep you safe from the others. They would have found you and made you talk. It wouldn't have ended well. And as for your brother Loke. You should hear him out too. I think there's more to the story than you would know. _

I guess you right. I heard her giggle.

I looked over my shoulder, someone sat down right next to me. It was Éclair. She was looking at the water.

"I didn't want to tell you and put your life in danger. So I told Loke to keep it a secret from you. That's why he never told you. A lot of people are after my life. I didn't want to put you in the middle of it." She said.

"How did you know Loke?" I asked. She smiled.

"I was walking you back to your house after a party one day. You were drunk, and when you went inside. I sensed a vampire around. I made sure you were okay. I probably took an hour sniffing around to find the sent. After vampires and werewolves hate each other. So I ended you finding Loke in the tress by your house. He would just watch you. I got him out of the tree though. I started to fight him, but he never fault back. Which made me curious as to why." She sighed. "He ended you telling me the whole story, but you and Sting and him. About everything that happened to you guys. I've never heard of anything like it. Then he showed me a picture of the 3 of you. It blew my mind." She turned to me. "I didn't mean to keep you in the dark about it, but I just-"

I stopped her by hugging her.

"It's okay I forgive you." I said. I felt her hug me back. I finally had my best friend back.


	44. Things never change

**LUCY's POV**

"You know what we should do?" Éclair said looking at me with a smirk. "Party like there's no tomorrow!" She said standing up. My sweat dropped. She hasn't changed at all.

"I don't think that's such a-" She pulled my wrist running in an unknown direction.

"Come on it will be fun."

"I don't think so!" I yelled.

Here I am about to die! I should have probably wrote my will out. I'm sitting at the top of a huge steep hill in a chart. Éclair says we should upgrade from store char sliding to the real shit. I gulped once I saw how big a hill it was. People everywhere, cars, big streets, bushes, and trees. I'm going to die. I never got to see my old house again, or go swimming at a beach for the second time, I never got to get married. I smiled.

Married. Huh? I wonder what that would be like. I bushed when I thought about being married to Natsu. Loke and Sting would never let that happen though. Sting isn't too happy about me dating Natsu. After all he probably thinks I'm still 5. That's how old I was the last time I saw him. Natsu and Loke are cool though. I mean Loke has already been yelling at Natsu and everything. The 3 of them get into so much arguments. Like last night it was about who should sit next to me. I laughed at the thought of it. Loke was fine with Natsu sitting next to me. But Sting was like Loke in the beginning. They just probably need to hang out together or something like that.

But Loke would also watch Natsu and me together before they meant. So maybe he already so that Natsu cared for me. But Sting never got that chance to see it. I sighed they will warm up to each other, I hope.

"All right Lucy you good?" Éclair asked, she was standing behind the chart.

"What if I was no." I stated. She laughed.

"Don't be silly, where good." She said. She moved the chart in an angle. "So if you shoot it this way it's a clear shot back to everyone else." She stated.

"Look Éclair, I just realized I want to live. And live to see my 21st birthday." I stated. She laughed.

"We'll be fine. Now on 3."

"1." I gulped. I could see so many things we could hit.

"Is it too late to back out?" I suggested.

"2."

"Ouch, would you look at that I just got a splitter!" I stated.

"3." She said and started to push the chart forward as fast as she could. I screamed. She jumped on. It went slowly to the edge of the hill. My life flash right before my eyes. My heart racing. It slowly started to go over it.

"You know I just changed my mind I want to-" I stopped talking the chart went firkin fast now. "LIVE!" I screamed. That's it I'm going to die. I could hear Éclair laugh. Well at least she's dying happy. I didn't want to open my eyes. Everything looked like a blur. How am I supposed to steer if I can't see?! We started going fast and faster. I screamed we went right through a prickly bush. We both yelped.

"Lucy! Steer will you!" I tried my best, but I couldn't see.

"I can't see! So I can't steer. Can you slow it down!" I yelled.

"Sure just let be but on the brake! NO I CANT SLOW IT DOWN! Were in a fuckin chart, not a car!" She yelled. We hit a huge bump. We almost feel out of the chart. We grabbed onto each other.

"Then were fucked!" I yelled. We both screamed. It was like we were in a cartoon. Getting hit by random things. Almost hitting people. We hit a fruit stand. A bunch of fruit juice all over us. Then we got hit by a bunch of water. We went right through the water fountain. People would run to try and get out of are way. You would see there scared faces. We were both hugging each other and screaming. Yelling get out of the way. Or we can't stop.

We went right in between intersections, cars would drive right in front or right behind us. We would barley miss them. My heart would race. I thought I was going to die. The chart never seemed to slow down at all.

"You put so much force on this chart!" I yelled.

"Wouldn't be as fun without it!" She yelled back.

We reached the house. Everyone was walking. We were heading start towards them.

"Guys move out of the way!" I yelled. Éclair and I were screaming hugging each other waiting for the impact. This is going to hurt.

**NORMAL POV**

"When do you think they are going to be back?" Gray asked.

"I don't beats me. Girls take forever." Sting stated. The girls all glared at him in defense. He head up his hands in defense.

"I don't know but I'm going to go look for them." Natsu said getting up walking out the door.

"Natsu wait I want to come with." Wendy said chasing after him. Soon everyone else followed.

"So Loke how did you know about Éclair?" Levy asked. They were all outside, walking up the hill to get to the town.

"Well you see-" They were cut off by someone yelling.

"Guy move out of the way!" It was a scream. Thy looked you. They saw 2 crazy girls covered in a bunch of stuff, like leaves all over them, cuts, some random clothes, and paint or something like that. They were hugging each other and screaming.

"Is that Lucy and Éclair?" Levy stated pointing at them. They kept screaming.

"There head start towards us!" Erza yelled. "Everyone move out of the way!" She yelled. They watched in horror as Lucy and Éclair were heading straight towards them screaming. They all jumped out he way and watched as they went right past them. They went straight into the woods. You could hear a big crash, then nothing.

**LUCY's POV**

"Lucy?! Lucy?! You okay? Answer me!" I slowly got up, holing my forehead. I was lying in a huge mud patch. I was covered on leaves and mud. I could hear Éclair get up. We looked at each other. We heard footsteps come from the trees. Everyone came out looking at us like we were crazy. I didn't blame them.

"You okay?!" Natsu asked coming over to me.

"Okay?! Am I okay?! I went through bushes, stories, I almost got hit by a car 5 times. Am I okay?! That's what you ask?!" I yelled. I started to laugh.

"You have got to try that." I said laughing. Éclair joined me. We were rolling around in the mud laughing.

"Lucy remember when we went through the fruit stand." She said laughing.

"Yeah and we got hit by a bunch of fruit." I said. I laughing.

"We have got to do that again!" We both yelled to each other.

"You guys are messed up." Loke stated. I looked over at him. I slowly got up. My whole body covered in mud.

"Loke I'm sorry for yelling at you. Éclair told me why you didn't tell me. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine. It's all in the past." Loke stated. I smirked.

"But I feel really bad about it! Let me make it up to you." I said with a smirk I stepped forward. I held my arms out for a hug. Which made it a lot better because I'm covered in mud. He backed up.

"Nah, Lucy your good." He said. I stepped forward again. He stepped back but Natsu pushed him forward. Which allowed me to huge him.

"Lucy!" He yelled. I made sure to get a lot of mud all over him. I laughed.

"What am I going to do with you to?" Sting stated looking at us. Loke and I glanced at each other. We smirked. I picked up more mud. We both did.

"It's not a group hug without you Sting." Loke stated.

"Yeah, and we never did get to have that group hug yet." I stated. Sting's sweat dropped. He scratched the back of his head.

"Listen, I- I'm really not that big into hugs." We kept walking towards I'm he backed up. "I'm sick!" He yelled then he pretended to couch. We caught him before he could run though. We made sure to get mud all over him. I turned over my shoulder and everyone was somehow in a mud fight. I smirked. I went to pick up some mud. Where is he? I looked around. I ran over to Natsu. He was in the middle of a mud fight with Gray and Gajeel. I ran up behind him. I made sure Gray and Gajeel wouldn't give me away.

"What hell are you guys smirking about?" Natsu yelled to them.

"Nothing flame-head. Just behind you." Gray said pointing. I smirked. Natsu turned his head to look behind him. I through the mud in my hand at the side of his face. It landed right on him. He took a step back he looked shocked, then smirked.

"Miss Lucy did you just through this at me?" He asked I nodded. "Well then it's on." He stated. I picked up some more mud.

"Bring it." I said.

The mud fight didn't end up that well. I was having at a lot of fun throwing mud at Natsu, but he would use he's speed again me. So it pretty much ended up with me covered in more mud, if that was even possible. But I never realized how much Erza competed over silly games like this. She basically knocked everyone out. Never get into a fight or game with Erza. She's takes it why too seriously. I thought she killed Natsu for a second. He was just sent flying by her mud throws. I would see everyone else in a tree or knocked out on the ground. I mad the worse choose though. I ran for it. She just goes after you more. You're not safe if you're ever in a fight with Erza. She will hurt you, and maybe even kill you. I'm scared to see what she does to her enemy's. Note to self never get in a fight with her.

I jumped out of the shower, drying myself down. After the whole mud fight, and being nearly killed. We all decided to go out for the night and enjoy a nice time together. Because with this group of friends. You never know what will happen next. I put on the dress Éclair gave me. I didn't really have a hose either. I didn't bring any nice clothes with us. I sipped up the back of the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a black, tight dress. Of course Éclair gave me this. But I did like it. It was a long sleeve black tight dress. It went down right above the middle of my thighs. I decided to put on some strapped sandals, and one of my coats. I didn't care that it was warm here, after that mud fight I've been cold ever since. I just hope I won't catch that cold again. It sucked, I felt like shit.

"Come one Lucy! Waiting on you like always!" Sting yelled. I hate it when he does that.

"Okay guys we will be here for about 2 more hours." I heard Loke say.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Chill!" I yelled running out of the bathroom. Everyone decided that they would take a shower first. So of course I was the last person to go. They would always say, let the fast people go first and save the slowest for last. And of course in there book I was the slowest.

"See Lucy I told you it would fit!" Éclair stated. She was pointing at the dress. I had my coat on. I guess it did.

"Alright now that Lucy has finished lets go." Levy sated running out the door. I smiled. This is going to be something.


	45. Layla Hearfillia

**LUCY's POV**

Here we are all sitting together at a table. Talking about the future and what we want to do or be. I guess I never really thought about it that much. After all we are seniors when we go back to school. I totally forgot about after high school. I sat there watching as al my friends were laughing and eating the food they got. I'm happy just how things are now. I don't want them to change. I wish it could stay like this forever. Forever? I smiled and looked at them. Yeah forever. I wish I had forever. But we all need to leave for college right? I mean are we? I just don't know. What about Natsu, Loke, Sting Gray, Wendy and Gajeel? They can't age right? So they will just be stuck her this age forever. They will have forever I won't. I won't be with them forever. I want to go to college with them. I want to grow up with them. Wait?! Doesn't that mean I will be like an old women, dating an 18 year old? I will be gone, and they will all be here. I don't want to leave them.

"So Lucy what do you want to do after high school?" I looked at Wendy she was smiling at me. I laughed a bit scratching the back of my head.

"I guess, I never really thought about it." I stated.

"Oh come, you have straight A's. You're a straight A student. You must know what you want to be." Levy stated. She took a bit of her meatball. Straight A student?! Oh yeah I am. I smiled.

"Sorry, I guess I've been really busy with bunch of stuff lately. I haven't really thought about it." I said. She gave me this sad look. Oh boy. "What do you want to do in the future?" I asked. She almost jumped up in happiness.

"Well, I want to be a teacher, but don't worry hunting is still in my blood." She stated. Teacher?

"What kind of teacher Levy?" Wendy asked.

"An English teacher of course." Levy stated smiling.

"So you want to be an English teacher that can kick supernatural ass?" Éclair stated. Levy nodded. "I like you." Éclair stated smirking.

"Yeah well it's nice that you guys have dreams and all, but what's the point of it?" Gajeel stated leaning back in his chair.

"Debby downer much?" Cana said. He glared at her.

"It's just future this future that. You people can have a future. We can't." Gajeel said pointing to the guys. "Were stuck being 18 for the rest of our lives." He said. Now I felt really bad. They just repeat their lives over and over again. "So I say who cares about the future. It can change at any given moment. There's no point in trying to make your future if it changes on you." He said.

"_Tis not what you expect in the future that matters. It's how you spend it. Every minute ever given second is a year of life. You try to make it the best you can. That's why people say they want to be this and that. So don't look at it as more time to live the same way. Look at it as more chances to do things you never did. That's what the future is all about. It's a mystery." _I blinked a few times. Wow hat was weird. It was like I told myself that.

"Lucy did you just say all of that?" I looked up. Everyone was look at me with wide eyes. Did I have something on my face?

"What are you talking about?" I said looking at them. Seriously did I have something on my face?

"But those words came from your mouth. But the voce wasn't yours." Levy stated.

"Voice not mine?" I started to laugh. "You guys must be losing it!" I laughed more. "I mean come on voice that isn't mine. It can't get better than that. I think you might have had too much to drink!" I stated and kept laughing. I stopped when I realized no one else was laughing with me.

"What I can't be the only one laughing?" I stated. They were about to talk back. But a wind blew through the place. Papers and napkins flying everywhere. One landed on the waiters face. He was caring a drink. He tripped over a chair, and the glass he had tipped over. Water pouring out then stopping I midair. It was like it froze. The man froze as he was falling. I looked at my friends they were looking around and freaking out. Everything was frozen. It's like time stopped in place.

"_Actually that was me." _ I turned to the right. It was a women with blond hair. Layla? How did she? She turned to me. _"You mean how I got here. Oh um well, I can show up whenever I want too. I am a ghost after all." _She stated.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She smiled and walked closer to us. I could tell that my friends were able to see this.

"_Well I came to tell you the truth about my past and the future." _She stated.

"Who are you?" I heard Erza ask. Layla smiled.

"_Sorry to be so, rude and interrupt your night, but I'm afraid this stuff can't wait. My name is Layla Heartfillia." _She stated.

"Wait you're the Layla that made all of these happen?" I heard Gray stated. She nodded.

"_Well actually there's on bit your missing to hat puzzle. I didn't create I by myself. And I didn't do it on purpose." _

"What do you mean by that?" Levy asked.

"_It's hard to say, but I'll just get it over with." _She sighed. "_You weren't wrong no one was about me creating or being the first ever supernatural. But I wasn't alone. A friend of mine came up with the whole idea. He wanted power and everything. He wanted people to fear him. So he did a lot of tests on people when they were already dead. It took him a long time, but he finally did it. He brought someone that was dead back to life. He then drained them of their blood. He ran a bunch of tests. He would test animals with that blood. _

"Wait, but weren't you the first ever vampire?" I heard Sting ask.

"_Well yeah that's true. After the test experiments on the animals, he created a big wolf creature. He did a lot of testing between animals and humans. But when he put wolf blood and human blood with the dead person blood he created a werewolf. That was his second creation. I was his first. You see I always helped him in the labs. I loved him deeply, but one day I came in and saw him killing real life people and testing on them. I walked out on him. I was going to shut his pains down. He stopped me. He told me 'If you're not going to lend a hand around here, then you should just lend your body.' I don't know what exactly he did to me, but I was different after that. I was still human, but I had powers. I was able to make things flicker on and off without even trying, I could kill people with a flick of the wrist or bring them back to life. _

"But didn't you start this whole supernatural thing?" I stated.

"_Without me he wouldn't be able to create vampires, werewolves, witches. You see he mixed my body with somethings. I don't know what though. My blood and my powers created all of the supernatural creatures. Listen I don't know a lot about the past as much as I use to, but this man is still out there. He is dangerous, he kills, and he is just as powerful as you guys. I just want you to be careful, because I've seen the future and you will end up meeting him. I don't know what will happen but I warn you. If you want to live, stay away from America."_

"Why are you telling us this right now?"

"_I know that you can see me and I can talk to you guys, but I won't be able to do it much longer. I've been fighting my death of for 18 years. I can't fight it for much longer. I know I seem like I'm a ghost, but actually 'm really right here in front of you. I have left you guys a booklet of my past as much as I know about this world. I need you to do me all a favor. Make the world a safer place. The booklet would be somewhere from your past, Sting, Loke and Lucy. I know that you will find it. As hunters, vampires, werewolf I need you to protect my mistakes. For the future of this world is in your hands." _I was about to speak but she was gone. I'm so lost. Booklet? We need to find that. In our past. Hmm. I noticed that the water fell on the floor right beside me. I looked up everyone was moving. What the hell just happened?

"Well, I say we've had enough drama for one night. Do you guys want to go party?" Erza said standing up. I smiled. For once I couldn't agree more.

We entered a club, the music was booming. It was really loud. I still can't get over what Layla told us. Who was that guy? Why did he do it? How did he do it? I looked over at my friends we've all been through so much together. I would have never expected any of this to happen. I still feel like my past was falling apart. Loke and Sting I can tell are still upset about it. I can't just my past like this. I need to back there, to that house. I need to read that letter. I need to figure out what is going on. I feel like there's so much I still don't understand. And so much I need to find out.

"Here Lucy!" I looked up Sting was handing me a drink everyone bit Loke looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sting I hate to say this but it isn't a good idea to give her a-"

"So, it's not like I didn't know. Let's just have fun before more shit happens." He stated smiling at me. I smiled at him. I took the drink. There's still a lot more to find out, but as long as I am with my family, and friends. We'll figure it out somehow. I took a sip. You hear that Layla. Well change this world and for good. That's who I am, that's what I want to do. I take it one step at a time. No more killing or fighting or crying. I will find the truth. I will figure it out. I may have been created. I would have died that night. But Layla saved me. My friends saved me. Loke and Sting were always there for me. It's time I stand up for myself. And I'm going to do that one step at a time.


	46. Getting Stronger

**LUCY's POV**

I slowly sat up. I grabbed my head, it feels like I got hit by a bus. I think I had too much to drink. I looked over my left shoulder. Natsu had his head in his pillow, he was out. I looked over at the clock. 6:00 am. Great! Good time to start training. I jumped off the bed. Like I said I'm going to figure out the secretes. I'm going to learn about my past, and the only to do that is train. I need to be able to fight. I put on some running pants, and sports bra, with a black running jacket. I tied my hair into a ponytail. I walked out of the room. I grabbed my sneakers. I walked into Erza's room, I went over to her bag. Hope she doesn't mind if I borrow her knifes and arrows. I picked up a couple of knives, and her bow and arrow. Might as well train for fighting. I walked out of the room.

We had each our own hotel room. Since the rooms did cost that much. Actually we bought a little house or are renting it. Just until we finish the mission. It feels like this one mission to forever. We've had many side missions sort of. Like Love bit, saving Wendy, finding Sting, Éclair. It's been a very eventful summer. When he get back, were probably going to have school right away. It's going to be senior year. The top dogs. I like it there.

I put the bow and arrows over my shoulder and tuck the knives in my pants. I ran off towards the woods.

It was really cold during the morning, but once the sun was going to come out I knew it would be really hot. I dropped my stuff on the ground. I looked around, a bunch of tress. It was a bit dark out. I haven't worked out in years. Truth is I would always use to work out, until Éclair's death I just stopped. I was to upset do to anything. I jumped up to touch the tree branch. I didn't jump high enough.

"_Come on Lucy, don't make me slow down for you." I looked up at Sting and Loke. They were way in front of me. I was panting I was trying to catch up with them. _

"_Well you guys run so fast." I state putting my hands on my knees. Little Loke and Sting smirked. _

"_We told you that you won't be able to keep up. Just go home." Loke stated. Ever since we meant Natsu, Gray and Gajeel they won't let me hang out with them. They say that I would just get them in more trouble. That I can't take care of myself. I would get madder. _

"_Shut up!" I yelled to them. _

"_Lucy just go home!" Sting yelled. I know that they just don't want me to get hurt. I glared at them. _

"_Fine! I just wanted to hang out with you guys, but if you're like his then forget it!" I snapped I ran in the opposite direction they were going. I didn't go home thought. I stopped running and sat up against the tree. _

"_I just want to hang out with you guys." I cried. "But I'm too slow. I always get us in trouble. Is that why?" I asked myself. I whipped the tears off my face. To slow? Then I'll just get faster. Faster than them. Then they will want me to hang out with them. I laid down on the ground. Looking up at the clouds. Faster, I will be the faster. For them, for me. I put my hands behind my head. I did a sit up. I will be faster! Don't doubt me!_

I jumped again. My hand just touched the branch. I will get faster, for them and for me. I jumped one more time. I grabbed onto the branch.

_There I am in gym class seventh grade. Everyone was watching as people did pull ups. They made everyone sit and watch. _

"_Éclair." The gym teacher said. "You up." I heard a group of girls laugh, they were sitting with Éclair. And hear am I sitting in the back of the class. No friends at all. I was the new kid. Éclair and the group of she hanged out with always made fun of me. Although Éclair was never mean to me. Éclair supposedly had the record for most pull ups. She was very strong, she was the strongest out of all the girls. She stood up and walked over to the teacher. _

"_Alright Éclair if you get 101. You beat your own record, and get an award." He said. There were other teachers that came to watch Éclair. Pretty much everyone came. She was the model for this high school. She was the top dog. She walked up to the bar. She jumped up and started to go. Her friends were cheering for her. Everyone was. They would count what number she was on._

"_100!" You could tell she was fine. The teacher was jumping up and down with joy. "101." They yelled and they cheered Éclair let go off the bar. Everyone was cheering and jumping up and down. Except for me. Everyone hugged Éclair, but she didn't even seem to care. Her friends were laughing. _

"_All right settle down. We have one more person to go. Lucy your up." All eyes shifted to me. I gulped. I got up slowly, walking over to the bar. No one even seemed to care. Éclair was the only girl in this gym class that was ever able to do a pull up. All the others never even tried. Everyone was doing their own thing. They were all trying to grab Éclairs attention, but she didn't even care. She just sat there, while her friends were talking to her._

"_Alright Lucy, let's see what you got." He said. I stepped up to the mat. _

"_Teacher, does it even matter? It's not like she can even pull herself up." I turned to look at one of the girls sitting next to Éclair. _

"_Yeah, can we just go? I doesn't even matter." The gym teacher blew the whistle. _

"_All of you, sit and be quiet. Lucy was quiet the whole time you did yours, so be quiet for hers. Or else you run.' He stated. Everyone shut up. I looked at me and nodded. _

"_She's such a stupid bitch." I heard someone whisper. _

"_Yeah she was quiet because she has no friends." I heard the girl whisper next to Éclair. Éclair was watching me. I gulped. 'Cunt, Bitch, Stupid, Fat.' All those words repeated in my head. I'm not like that. I'm smart and I know it. I can do this. I jumped up and grabbed onto the bar. I could hear people laughing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I'm stronger than they think. I pulled myself up. 1. My legs bent one over the other. I took a deep breath. I'm tired of people making fun of me. I did more. 15. I need to fight for myself. Because no one will. 25. I could hear people talking and a few gaps. I didn't care. I'm doing this for myself. I'm fast, and strong. I know I am better. 45. I work out every day to become a better me. I don't need friends. I've never needed any. 60. I'm alone, I don't have a good relationship with my parents. I don't know my past. 80. But I'm not going to just let myself fall down. I've fallen down to many times. 90. But today I'm going to stand back up. 100._

"_One more and she's the same as Éclair." I heard someone say. I was down I'm at 101. I just need strength for one more. I'm not giving up. Not now. I've come too far to back down. I don't know my past that well. My parents say I lost my memoires. I'm not even that close with them. I feel like I never fit in anywhere. But that doesn't mean I cry about it. I'm done crying. Sure I don't know my past but I'm not going to just give up and quite. I slowly pulled myself up, my arms shaking. I need to stop crying, I need to stand back up. It's time I start trying. I pulled my chin above the bar. I let go. I caught myself on my feet. I did it. I smiled to myself. _

I'm strong. I crossed my legs and pulled myself up, so my chin was above the branch. I have a ruff past, I have an unknown future. I've lost so much, but I've gained a lot more. I cringed my teeth.

"It's time I stopped running and crying. My friends have helped me out so much. I need to help them back. I need to stand up. I need to stop quieting. It's time that I should fight back!" I yelled to myself. I lifted myself up again.

"_I'm I really that weak?" _I heard a voice say. I snapped my eyes open.

_It was a place I was before. I was chained to a bed. I guy kissing me all over. I would fight him back, but that did nothing. He would laugh and touch me. _

"_Stop!" I yelled. He looked at me. I've been to this place. But we brunt it down! How is it still hear? _

"_It's okay sweet heart. I won't hurt you much." He said. I tried to push him off. _

"_Stop! Don't make me hurt you!" I yelled. He laughed and touched my face with his hands. _

"_What can you do to stop me? Look at yourself. You're chained to a bed. You can't even get free. You're weak. You're not strong at all, just a little girl. You just a little girl crying and waiting for someone to save her. Well guess what, no one will ever come for you. So cry all you want. Nothing will change the fact that you're weak." He stated. _

I let go of the branch. I fell to the ground. I landed on my back. Weak? I was looking at the clouds blow across the sky. Images of that night played in my head. It was from that Love Bit place. I gripped the knife that was in my pocket. _"Nothing will change the fact that you're weak." _I through the knife at the tree. It was stuck in the tree now. I'm not weak. I ran over to the tree. I gripped the knife. I was pissed.

_I looked in mom and dad's room. They were both dead. Father on the ground wooden stick in his heart. Mother on the bed same thing, but a man was on top of her. The man turned to me. "This is all your fault. People were after you. They didn't have to die, if you're never lived." _

I clutched the knife. I could feel water come out of my eyes. I fell to my knees still holding ono the knife.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." I said both of my hands on the knife. My head looking at the ground.

"_Simple you're here because, he's here." The man in the lab coat said. He pointed to Natsu we were locked behind the bars. "He will listen to me, if you're stuck here. After all, your he's weakness. So I thank you." The man walked away. Natsu was gripping the bars. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him. _

"I'm sorry." I stated. I was crying. I can't get stronger if I'm crying. I said to myself. I need to get up. I couldn't. Mother and Father dead. _"This is all your fault. People were after you. They didn't have to die, if you never lived." _I pulled the knife out. I was on my hands and knees on the ground. Water it the knife. _"Nothing will change the fact that you're weak." _Weak. That word again. _"You're his greatest weakness." _Weak? Weakness? That's all right?

"Weak." I stated. _"Fat. Ugly, Bitch, Lonely." _That's the worlds that people said to me when I walked in the hallway during school. People tripped me, through books and everything on the floor. I slammed the end on the knife into the ground. Every time I try to fight back, I just get slammed down even harder.

"What's the point if I just get slammed down even harder?" I said.

"It means you have to fight back even harder." I looked up Erza was standing to the left of me. I quickly whipped the tears off my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked down at me.

"Found some of my weapons missing. I heard a noise. Came here. The questions is what are you doing?" She asked. I stood up.

"Nothing, just working out." I stated. I don't want her to feel sorry. She studied me. She smiled. The wind blow her red hair.

"If you don't mind I would like to join you." She stated.

"Join me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, but one thing first I want you to fight me." My eyes widened.

"Fight you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, but no weapons just fists and legs." She said pointing at my weapon.

"Erza I'm not going to fight-" She stopped me.

"Why not?" She stated. She took a step forward. "You were working out right? You should have nothing to worry about. Unless there's something bugging you?" She stated. I don't want her to worry about me.

"Nothing bugging me." I said. She nodded.

"Good, let's go." She said standing in position ready to fight. "And Lucy, I'm not holding back. So you shouldn't be either." She stated. I nodded. I through the knife to the side. I got in a fighting position. She smirked. "I'll let you start." She stated. I nodded. She doesn't really think we're going to really fight right? I took a step towards her. She was ready still. I really don't want to fight her.

"Fine if you're not going to strike first I will." I didn't even get to blink. Her fist slammed right into my gut. And hard. I fell back. Holding onto my stomach. It was burning. I felt like throwing up. She actually hit me?! I looked up at her with wide eyes. She hit me again, this time right on my right cheek. I feel to the ground.

"Come on Lucy, get back up. Fight me." She said. Is she crazy?! I touched my cheek. It hurt so much. "Don't quite on me." She yelled.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not fighting you!" I yelled. I got up on my hands and knees.

"How come?!" She yelled. "Why did you take my weapons and come out here? You could have worked out without them!" She yelled. I put my foot flat on the ground and stood up.

"Because I want to become stronger!" I yelled. I ran to her. I punched her in face. I don't know why I did that. I shouldn't have done that. I looked at her. She just turned her head back toward me.

"Why?" She asked. I blinked. "Why do you need to be stronger?" She yelled. She hit me in the gut again. I flew back. I fell to the ground. "You are strong. Why must you be like this to yourself?" She said. I couched a bit. What does she mean? "Why do you choose to make it harder on yourself?!" She yelled. I tried to push myself up, but I fell back down. . _"This is all your fault. People were after you. They didn't have to die, if you never lived." _I clenched my fist. _"Nothing will change the fact that you're weak." _Weak. That word again. _"You're his greatest weakness." _

"I don't want to be weak." I said.

"Then stand back up." She said. Stand back up? "A strong person is not the one who doesn't cry. A strong person is the one who cries and sheds tears for a moment, then gets up and fights again." Gets back up?! "So get back up, and fight me." She said. "What will it be?" She stated. I blinked.

I forced myself up.


	47. Fighting your own past

**LUCY's POV**

I through my knife at the tree again. It hit the side of it.

"Again!" Erza yelled. I sighed. I head towards the tree. I've been throwing my knife at the tree for hours. Erza made do a roll on the ground and stop then throw the knife at the tree. We did end up fighting after I stood back up. She kept hitting me back down, harder every time. But her words stuck to me. _'A strong person is not the one who doesn't cry. A strong person is the one who cries and sheds tears for a moment, then gets up and fights again.'_

I ripped the knife out of the tree. It's like she speaks from experience. Hm. I turned to her. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"How did you become a hunter?" I asked. She uncrossed her arms.

"I was born into a hunter family." She stated.

"Where's your family now?" I asked. She didn't really look at me.

"There dead." She stated. It was like all the emotion was gone in her words.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's fine Lucy. It doesn't bother me anymore." She said. I could tell that it did. I didn't want to bother her about it so I left it alone. Her eyes showed sadness and anger. That's what mine showed.

"I'm going go back inside." She said. I nodded, she walked off. Her past was rough I could tell. Everyone past catches up to them. You can run form it. All you can do is just wait. I smiled Erza might have a hard past just like me, but she still fights. All my friends have a hard past, but they still fight. I'm going to do the same. For them and myself.

I threw the knife at the tree, it landed right in the center. I was sweating now. After all I've been out here for hours training and working out. Fighting with Erza really helped. She showed me a few pointers. I feel better about myself. I'm going to fight back forever.

I jumped up to the branch. I did some more pulls up.

"I'm not weak." I stated, and pulled myself up again. "I'm not weak!" I yelled. I don't know why I'm yelling. I'm not weak. I keep doing my pull ups. I jumped down. I whipped the sweat of my forehead. I unzipped the running jacket. It was really hot out now. I pulled if off my body and tied it around my waist. I'm glad I wore a sports bra. I laid on the ground, and did some sit ups.

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu walked out of his room, he freaked out when Lucy wasn't there. He ran into Erza on the way down stairs.

"Hey where's-"

"Outside." Erza said pointing behind her. He looked at Erza, she was upset over something. He was going to ask, but thought best to keep it do himself. She walked into her room. Natsu slowly started walking out to the main entrance. What is up with her? He thought. He could here panting from outside. After all he was a vampire, he had amazing hearing. Natsu made his way out the door and headed towards the noise. He was only wearing gym shorts, he basically just rolled out of bed.

"I'm not weak!" He turned right around a tree. Lucy was doing pull ups. "I'm not weak!" She yelled. He studied her.

'I never seen her like this before.' He thought. Lucy jumped down off the tree. You could see that she was sweating like crazy. Her jacket around her waist.

'How long were you out here?' He thought. He watched as she started to do a bunch of sit ups. He smiled to himself. He noticed that the trees had bunch of marks on them. Then he saw a knife stuck in the tree.

"You're going to push yourself, Luce." Natsu said to himself.

**LUCY's POV**

I grabbed the knife from the tree. I threw it at the tree behind me, it landed right in the middle. I grabbed the other knife from my waist, I threw it at the tree to my right. It landed right in the middle. I walked over to that tree. I heard a noise come from behind me. I jumped. I followed my actions. I grabbed the knife from the tree, I threw it behind me really fast.

"Ouch." Someone snapped. Wait I know that voice. My eyes went wide. Natsu was holding his shoulder, a knife stuck in his shoulder. I threw a knife at Natsu?! I ran up to him looking like I saw a ghost.

"Oh my god, Natsu I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" I yelled to him. He took the knife out of his shoulder.

"Geez, didn't know you felt this way Luce." Natsu said, he looked at the knife. He moved his arm which cracked his shoulder. I put my hands on the side of my head.

"I didn't mean to. You snuck up behind me! It scared me! I threw the knife- I'm so sorry!" I yelled. I threw a knife at Natsu?! I heard him laugh.

"It's okay, I was just messing with you. I'm fine." He stated.

"Bunny girl, I didn't know you wear a back stabber." I shot my head over everyone was standing there. Gajeel was smirking. I held my hands up in defense.

"I'm not I swear." I yelled.

"And now you're swearing, you use to be so nice." Sting stated.

"I'm-!' Natsu touched my shoulder.

"Luce, its fine. I probably shouldn't have snuck up on you while you were throwing knives." He stated. I nodded.

"What we're doing out here anyway." Gray asked walking around, to look at the marks on the trees. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I wanted to work out." I stated.

"You work out?!" Levy asked looking at me shocked. I nodded. I felt a hand go around my shoulder.

"Hell yeah she does!" Éclair yelled smirking. She pointed to me with her other hand. "This girl beat my record for pull ups in 7th grade!" She yelled.

"I wouldn't really say beat." I suggested. She ignored me.

"That's how we meant. I told her she's got some strength and we bonded ever since." She yelled.

"What was the record?" Wendy asked. Gajeel laughed.

"It like 4 right?" I frowned at his comment.

"102." Éclair said. Gajeel stopped laughing.

"That's bullshit." He stated.

"Lucy-Chan beat a werewolf in strength?" Wendy stated.

"That's not likely." Levy mumbled. I'm so glad my friends believe me.

"It's true," I said.

"Prove it." Gajeel said. "Do it by doing 102 pull ups right now?" He said.

"Why should I show you if Éclair said that it's true." I suggested. I don't want to do that many pull ups right now.

"Then it's not true. It's a lie." He stated. I clenched my fists I walked over to the branch.

"Fine, but just watch and be amazed." I stated. I jumped up and grabbed the branch pulling myself and bringing myself down.

"Dude you're so fucked." I heard Loke say.

"How come playboy?"

"Lucy trained and did this when she was younger." Loke stated.

"We would come back to house, and see Lucy doing a bunch of sit ups and everything. We never stopped her though." Sting stated. "I would play that image every day in my head. I would try to break out from my cell because of that. Sure it's not the same thing, but I did it." I smiled when he said that.

"After all that guy's story really motivated me to find my family." Sting said. Guys? Story? I stopped doing pull ups I was just listening.

"What guy?" Gray asked.

"Oh, um something about his family dying it being all his fault. A man in red came and took him. Something like that I might be way off. But he did have a brother. I just can't remember what he said his name was." Sting stated. That sounds sort of like-

"What was this guy's name?" Gray asked he was standing right in front of Sting. Sting backed up a bit. I jumped down from the tree.

"I don't know." He stated holding up his hands. Gray grabbed his shirt, his eyes were wide.

"What was his name?" He yelled. Sting didn't fight him.

"It started with an L I think something like that. Loin? No not it. Lane? Nope. Lien? Nope. I think it's something like Lieny." Sting said with a questionable look. Does Gray think it's his brother? Sting thought a bit more. He snapped his fingers. "Lyon!" He said. Gray let go of him. It was Gray's brother.

"Where is he?!" Gray yelled standing back up looking at Sting and grabbing his shirt. Sting just started at him. "Where is he?!" Gray yelled.

"I don't know. I helped him get out. I turned around he was gone!" Sting stated. Gone? I could Gray cringed his teeth. He was losing it. I've never seen Gray like this. He let go of Sting. He was just standing there. I wanted to walk up to him, but something stopped me. I felt sad for him, I felt pain right in the heart.

"Gray are you-?"

"Fine?! Is that what you are going to ask?! Because besides Lyon being here!? I'm fuckin peachy?!" He yelled. His eyes showed pain, fear, anger. I took a step back.

"Listen Gray I know-"

"NO! You don't! You don't know! I won't ever forgive that night! I won't ever forgive him! NEVER!' He yelled. Anger. It's anger in his eyes. Anger and hate. That's it. Erza stepped in and knocked him out. I just watched.

"Later when he wakes up. We leave and find our first clue. When he wakes up." She added. I watched as Loke and Gajeel picked up his body. Gray.


	48. Each person has their own past

"_Lyon, you don't mean it do you? Tell me he's lying." I said to my little brother Lyon. Lyon shook his head. _

"_Things change Gray." He said. The man and red came in front of me. I pointed his finger at the man. _

"_You leave him alone! And leave my family alone!" I yelled. The man laughed. _

"_You're too late for that." The man said. I left someone slam something on my head. I feel to the ground._

_I woke up a couple hours later. I grabbed the back of my head. Ouch. I looked around. I shot up. _

"_Lyon!" I yelled. No answer. I ran to Mother and Father. Their room door was open. I saw blood on the wall. I pushed the door open. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Blood, Guts, Death. Mother ripped apart. She didn't even look like a person any more. Her guts everywhere. Body parts all over. I looked at the wall. Father was stuck to the wall by wood. Wood on in his neck, shoulder, legs, heart, sides, ankles, wrists. _

"_Mother?! Father?!" My head snapped back in between them. I never got the image out of my head. I saw the blood on the wall. It left a message. A message that made me hate him forever. It was in blood, my parent's blood. _

'_See you sometime brother." His hand print was at the end. _

"_Lyon," I mumbled. "I will never forgive you." Tears ran down my face. "Hear that! I'm going to find you!" I yelled. _

I shot up. I was back in my room. Lyon is out there. I need to find him. I lost everything that day. Mother and Father are gone. I was too weak to do a thing about it. I clenched my fist.

'See you sometime brother.'

I slammed my hand into the wall in the hallway. No more crying. No more forgetting. No more running away. I'm at War. Everyone came out to see me with my hand slammed again the wall.

"Gray, were going to help you with this. Let us. You just need to calm down, and focus." I could hear Lucy say. I looked down.

"My family is dead, my Mother and Father are dead. Lyon killed him. He is no bother of mine. I didn't have a family till I meant up with you guys. You are my family now. I'm going after Lyon not matter what." I looked up at them.

"I'll try to contain my anger, I'll try to get over it, but I won't try to forget that person and what he has done." I said. I got my fist off the wall and walked right past them. Lyon watch your back. Your next.

**LUCY's POV**

"My family is dead, my Mother and Father are dead. Lyon killed him. He is no bother of mine. I didn't have a family till I meant up with you guys. You are my family now. I'm going after Lyon not matter what." He looked up at us. Ander was still in his eyes.

"I'll try to contain my anger, I'll try to get over it, but I won't try to forget that person and what he has done." Gray. He's angry at himself. I know the look at the feeling. We just watched as Gray walked to the entrance. I ran up to catch up to him. We all did.

"Okay, let's get started." Erza said. She pulled out a map, everyone sat around. Except for Gray he was sat on the couch. He never showed his eyes to us.

"Alright. We have 4 spots to check. I say we go in pairs." Erza stated. "This has been the mission we were hear for anyway. They turn humans into vampires. So we came her to stop. I'm thinking that Lyon would be in charge of it." Erza stated looking at Gray.

"Could I be right Gray?" Erza asked. Gray just waved his hand in the air, to say just go back to work. I didn't I kept looking at him.

"Alright then let's go in teams. We have 4 places and there's 12 of us. Let's do 4 teams of 3. I can take Wendy, and Levy. Mira, Cana, and Éclair can go as a team. Gajeel, Loke and Sting can go as a team. And then Natsu, Gray and Lucy as a team. You good with that?" Erza stated.

"Do I really have to go with playboy?" Gajeel asked pointing at Loke. Loke snapped.

"Well, at least my face doesn't look like metal." He snapped.

"Fine, Wendy can go with Loke and Sting. And Gajeel can come with Levy and I. Good with that?!" Erza snapped at them. They gulped.

"Yes ma'am." They both stated.

"Good. Now that's done. Natsu you guys are going to check out the old church in the middle of the town. Loke you guys check around the forest. Mira you check the warehouses by the water. And we will go check throughout the old town, finding information." Erza stated. Old church. That doesn't sound like a hangout spot. I looked at Gray he was already walking towards the door. Be walked out. Wait were supposed to go in a group. I grabbed onto Natsu's arm and pulled him along. I waved by.

"Okay see you guys!" I yelled. I looked in front of us. Gray was just walking with his hands in his pockets. We didn't even try to walk next to him. We just waked behind him.

"Natsu is Gray going to be okay?" I whispered to him.

"Don't worry, Ice head is tough. He'll be fine." Natsu said back to me. Gray never looked back or forward. We were just following him.

"I don't know, he's just not himself." I said to Natsu. _"I'll try to contain my anger, I'll try to get over it, but I won't try to forget that person and what he has done."___I sighed.

"Well truth is he doesn't really talk about his past that much. He's just caught up in it right now. Heck, I barley know about his past. He just told me he had a brother then something happened. Nothing after that." Natsu stated.

"You two know I can hear you right?!" Gray snapped. He stopped walking. I made sure not to bump into him.

"Listen Gray. We don't mean to talk about your past, but what happened?" I asked. "Were going to need to know if we want to help you." I said. He sighed. He leaned against a tree.

"One day I was with my brother Lyon. We always hanged out together. We never fought or anything, just a nice family. One day Lyon changed. He didn't talk to me, he never looked at me. I found him backing in his room. I stepped in asking what he was doing. He said that he was leaving for good. A man in red showed up that day. Lyon and he were plaining something. The man said that Lyon was sick off me, and our family. I was about to fight back, but I got knocked out. I woke up hours later, waiting for him. I called out his name nothing. He just vanished." Gray stopped talking.

"Well that doesn't seem too bad. I don't get why you would hate him after that he just left." Natsu stated.

"That's not it." Gray said I could see a tear fall from his eye. It fell to the ground. "It's not the goodbye that hurts It's the flashbacks that follow." He said. 'Meaning that, when I woke up I went to go to Mother and Father they were dead. Both of them. Father stuck up against the wall, wood in his body. Mother torn apart. Body parts everywhere. Her blood all over the wall. It was all Lyon. He even left a note for me, and signed it with his hand." Gray stated. My eyes went wide. Their own child killed them?! Why would he do that?! Gray just stood there.

"So you must now see why I hate him. I'm going after him." Gray said, he turned to walk away. "I'm not letting him hurt any or my family anymore."

"Gray! Stop!" I yelled. He's doing this for revenge I get it, but that's not the right thing to do. "You're going after him for the wrong reasons." Gray tensed up, he didn't look at me. "You want revenge. That's not what it should be about. I get it, you're hurt. You in pain, you can never stop feeling the pain. Everyone has a bad past. My parents died like that too, Loke, Sting, and I know how it feels. Heck, probably all are friends do. But revenge isn't the answer." I took a deep breath. "Forget what hurt you in the past. But never forget what it taught you." I stated. Gray turned around. He was breaking slowly you could see it.

"I just don't want you guys to get hurt. Lyon is a killer." He said. I smiled a bit. He cares.

"It's okay Gray." I said I gave him a hug, he hugged me back. Could feel him tighten his grip around me. I felt water hit my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He whispered in my ear. I felt something enter my neck. It hurt. But the pain stopped.

**NORMAL POV**

Gray leaned in to hug Lucy. He pulled a needle out from his pocket. He stole it from Erza's room before he left. He hugged Lucy, and he really did mean it.

"I'm sorry." He said, shooting the sleepy serum into her neck. He felt her loosen up. Natsu ran over to her and took her away from Gray. He didn't expect that at all. He sat down with Lucy in his lap. He knew she wasn't dead or anything just knocked out for a bit. Natsu looked up at Gray.

"What the hell man!" Natsu yelled. Gray through the needle into the woods without a care. Gray walked over to them. All the sudden he was right behind Natsu. He snapped his neck. Natsu fell to the ground, with Lucy, on his lap. They were both out. Gray knew they would wake up in a couple of hours. Giving Lucy the serum, and snapping Natsu's neck gave him enough time to find Lyon alone.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you get hurt with my past. I'm dealing with this alone."


	49. Finding out about Lyon

**GRAY's POV**

"_I'll catch up to you Gray believe me!" Lyon yelled at me. I smirked._

"_I believe it when I see it." I stated. I walked right past him. We just finished fighting. We would always box each other it was are thing. He would always punch and kick. I didn't really have to fight him. I would just dodge it, then punch him in the gut he would fall right to the ground. _

"_It's not over." Lyon yelled he slowly stood back up. "You here that Gray it's not over!" I smirked. He never knows when to quit. _

"_You don't know when to admit you've lost do you?" I said not looking at him. I had my back turned to him. I could hear him run towards me. _

"_Shut up!" He yelled. I could feel that he was about punch me. I grabbed his hand from behind my back. I flipped him over my head and onto the ground. His body slammed into the ground hard. I let go of his hand. _

"_Just quit, it's over." I said. I walked around him. "Your no match for me, I know all your weaknesses. You'll lose." I stated. I was the truth. He will lose. I know I was hard on him, but I wanted him to get stronger. He needs to be able to fight for himself. Because one day I won't be able to help him. _

"_Shut up!" He yelled he slowly got up. "You don't know anything." He stated. _

"_It's over Lyon, you lost stop being a sore loser." I stated. I kept walking away. _

"_I'm not a sore loser. Come here and fight me!" He yelled. I stopped walking, I turned my head to face him. He was bruised up and a bunch of blood on him, he had a bloody nose. I know it was all from me, but I need him to be stronger. I put my hands in my pocket. _

"_You lost, you fight back and still lost. The only way you can beat me is if you become stronger. But that's not going to help you out much because I get stronger every day." I stated. He clenched his fists. _

"_Shut up, I can so beat you!" He yelled. I sun was setting to my left. I wind blew as are fight and conversation went on. I looked at the water. We lived next to the lake. Lyon and I always played in it. _

"_Grow up Lyon." I said. I walked away. I know I was tough but it was for the best of him. _

I walked through the streets. I didn't want to knock out Lucy or Natsu. I just didn't want them to be caught up in my drama. It was the best thing to do. They won't get hurt this way, and I can search by myself. After all Lyon is like this because of me. I took a deep breath.

Ever since I ran into Natsu, I've kept my pas to myself. I wanted, no needed to start over. After all it is my fault.

"_Leave him alone!" I yelled. I ran over to Lyon, other old vampires were beating him up. Pumping him into the ground. Lyon just covered up the back of his head. He was curled up in a ball, as they kicked him over and over. His face showed pain. I jumped on one of the men. I punched him in the face, over and over again. The other man grab me and threw me on the ground. I tried to get up but he stepped on me which made me stay down. _

"_You little runt!" The man yelled. I kicked and yelled. All I could hear was Lyon getting beat up. _

"_Don't underestimate me!" I yelled. I grabbed the man's ankle and squeezed as hard as I could. I hear a pop. He got off of me and held onto his ankle. It was my time. I jumped up on his back. I snapped his neck. I knew it wouldn't kill him. I just needed time to save Lyon. He ran off because of me. I was to ruff on him. Ever since that fight by the water he hasn't been the same. I never see him that much. I thought he was becoming stronger. So today I followed him. He just picked a fight with these men. Which was a wrong thing to do. _

"_I said leave him alone." I yelled and jumped on the man that was kicking Lyon. He landed on the ground with me on top of him. I must off kicked me off of him. I landed on the park bench. Good thing no one is around. I picked up a piece of wood. The man ran towards me. I moved the wood stick in front of me at the last second. He went right through him. I could see life leave his eyes. I didn't care, I just wanted to get Lyon and go home. _

_I let the man fall to the ground. I got up, and head towards Lyon. He was still of on the ground, covered in his own blood. They really did a number on him. I held my hand out. I slowly looked up at me. _

"_Let's go home." I said. He moved his hand up to grab mine. But he didn't grab it. He smacked my hand away. My eyes widened. _

"_Leave me alone!" He yelled. He slowly got up. _

"_L-Lyon?!" I said. He glared at me, pointing his finger at me. _

"_I'll show you. I'll be stronger than you!" He yelled. What does he mean? "I'm going to beat you! I'll show you!" He yelled. I didn't get a chance to talk back. He was gone. I stood there in the middle of the street, darkness all around me. I kept picturing Lyon slapping my hand away. _

"_L-Lyon?" _

I stopped walking. I need to stop crying, I need to stop remembering. I need to find him, and end this. After so many years. I finally know where he is. I can make all of it go away. But something is telling me not to. What happens when I find him? Is he still like the monster he became? He killed our parents. He's turning others into vampires. Why? Why Lyon? What happened to you?

_I walked around, for a long time looking for him. I think I got myself lost, but I didn't care I need to find Lyon. Something is going on with him. What's making him so mad? I know I was rough on him, but I just want him to be able to fight for himself. Is that such a bad thing? _

_I crossed over a creek, jumping on stones to get over. Am I really a bad brother? I was just trying to protect him. _

"_GO! AWAY!" I heard someone yell, they threw a rock at me I fell into the water. Good thing it was like 2 inches deep. My whole back was soaked. I sat up, I couldn't see anyone. _

"_Lyon?! Are you out there?!" I yelled, I stood up slowly. I walked towards the trees in front of me. I could see them move. _

"_Listen, Lyon I just want you to come home." I said, holding out my hand again. This time he took jt. I sighed. He's fine that's good. Then I tensed when I felt his grip get tighter on my hand. Before I knew it he flipped me over him. I was on the ground and he was standing above me. He's face blood, and he looked like he was crying, but he had a smirk on. I stepped on my chest with his foot, putting weight on me. I hurt. _

"_Lyon?!" I said blowing out air. I could see him move closer down. His finger pointing at me. _

"_Listen, we might be brothers and family. But I'm not your friend. So don't even think about following me ever again. I hate your guts. You think your helping me out but you're not. Leave me alone. You make me feel weak! Can't you see that! I hate you! I hate you Gray!" He yelled. I was shocked I didn't even know what to think. Lyon? Hates me?! He got his foot off of me. _

"_Don't ever follow me again, or else something will happen." He stated. Just like that he was gone. I stared at the stars. Lyon? Why?_

That's the day everything changed. We never talked to each other anymore. I didn't even make eye contact with him. I didn't try to help him at all. I still cared for him, but he didn't care about me. We were growing farther apart each day. And I let it happen. I let it get to this. I started running.

"_Lyon what are you doing?!" I yelled at him. He was packing up all of his things. _

"_I thought I told you it doesn't matter. I'm leaving anyway. Don't even try to stop me. I won't hesitate to kill you." He said. I was shocked. Never in a million years would I think Lyon would say things like that. What made him change?_

"_Lyon knock it off." I yelled. I slammed his bag against the wall everything feel out of it. He didn't even seem shocked. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him. "You're not the Lyon I know! Something is up. You've been distant, whatever it is I can help!" He laughed at me. _

"_You're right I'm not the Lyon you know. I'm better than before." He punched me in the face I flew to the opposite side of the room. I stared at him. Why is he like this? _

"_I don't need pity from someone that doesn't matter. You broke me, made me crumble. You made me fell weak. I'm done with you and this family. Just get out of my way or I will kill you." He stated, and went back to what he was doing. Lyon? _

"_Why?" I asked. I held onto the side of my face. "What happened?" I asked. I heard clapping. A man was leaning against the door, clapping he wore all red. _

"_Good job, Lyon." He turned to look at me. "Now if you don't mind we shall be leaving." He stated. I don't know what the hell on going on, but no one is leaving. I pointed at the man in red and stepped in front of Lyon. _

"_Leave my family alone!" I yelled. He laughed. He nodded behind me. I didn't look though. _

"_See you sometime brother." I was about to turn behind me but I got hit on the head. I feel to the ground. Why?_

I reached the church doors. I know he's here. I can feel it. I put my hand on the door, and gulped.

"_Mother?! Father?!" _My grip on the door handle tightened.

_Mother and Father all torn apart. Blood, everywhere. Dead. Blood on the wall. Words in blood. 'See you sometime brother.' Then his hand print. Lyon. _

My widened. Lyon. There dead. 'See you sometime brother.' My heart racing. I will never forgive him. Never. After all we've done together. Death comes after it. Never forgive.

"This is the end. Lyon." I said to myself.

I ripped open the door.


	50. Yukino eneters in

**NORMAL POV**

Wendy, Loke and Sting have been walking around for hours. Nothing, but trees, dirt, grass, mud. Sting stopped walking and sighed.

"This is a waste of time, nothing here." He said stretching out his limps.

"Don't count it done yet look!" Loke said pointing, there was a little bit of light coming between two trees. Sting had to squint his eyes.

"What is that?" Wendy asked coming forward to get a better view.

"I don't know." Sting said. "It seems to be just light."

"I don't think that's all." Loke said. "Listen." They did. You could her a couple of screams.

"That's got to be it!" Wendy said. They didn't think twice. They ran towards the screams. The light got brighter as they made their way there.

"Guys don't get to close." Loke said quietly. They stopped right behind a bush, peeking their eyes over. A shield laid in the middle of the woods. Bright light coming out the single window. Made of wood, very old wood. They heard glass break.

"Should he check it out?" Wendy asked. Sting stood up.

"Might as well, got to get our answers somewhere." He said. "Look an old house in the middle of the woods. Which were looking for vampires, so that's got to be something right?" He said. Loke stood up same with Wendy.

"I guess that makes since." Loke stated. The 3 of them walked up to the door.

"Should we knock or-?" Wendy's sweat dropped as Loke kicked the door in. The saw a women with silver hair, holding broom and dusting up a bunch of glass.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" She yelled. She then through the broom and Loke it hit him right in the face. He feel to the ground.

"Miss, we didn't mean to intrude-" She threw a big heavy book right at Sting he fell right next to Loke.

"Pervert!" I girl yelled at him. Wendy scratched the back of her head. 'Oh! Boy.' She thought.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy said over and over again bowing in front of her. The women watched but then smiled it off.

"It's okay, I just got scared that's all." She stated. She moved out of the doorway. "Come in, please have a seat." She said. Wendy smiled and bowed again. She made her way over to the couch, stepping over Sting and Loke.

The lady, set glass down on the table in front of the couch. Loke, Sting and Wendy were sitting there, they each grabbed a cup of tea. The women sat down at a chair to the side of them. She took a sip of her drink.

"So what brings you three into the woods? I don't usually get visitors." She said.

"Yeah I can see why." Sting mumbled. The women just glared at him. He gulped.

"Well you see, your trying to find someone." Wendy said. The women took another sip of her tea.

"Finding someone you say." She stated.

"He goes by the name Lyon Fullbuster." Loke said. The women spit out the tea from her mouth. She jumped up and pulled out a knife from her back pocket pointing it at them.

"How do you know him?!" She yelled, holding the knife out towards them. It was silent. "Answer me!" She yelled. Sting stood up holding his hands up in defense.

"Miss, calm down. Where not here to harm you. Just put the knife down, and everything will be just fine." Sting said started to walk his way to her, almost grabbing the knife out of her hands. She pulled back. Raising her hand up.

"You leave me no choice." She said and clenched her fist. Sting fell to ground holding onto his throat. He was choking. Loke and Wendy shot up.

"Stop you're going to kill him!" Wendy yelled. The silver hair women didn't even look at her. She kept looking at Sting who was holding his neck.

"Tell me how you know him." She yelled at him. She shook her fist. "Tell me how you now Lyon!" She yelled.

"W-We. D-Don't." Sting choked out.

"Then how do you know his name?" She asked.

"It's a long story, and we will tell you. Just stop." Sting said. The women looked at him. Studying him. She put her hand down. Sting started to breathe again. The girl walked over to the chair sitting down, she took another sip of her tea.

"Well, I'm waiting." She said.

"We have this friend. He knows Lyon very well. There brothers." Loke stated. The girl looked at him confused.

"But, Lyon killed his family, that's a lie. I now him. I've been hunting him down for years. He is one of the most dangerous vampires out there." She stated. Wendy stepped forward.

"Hunting him?" She asked. The girl smiled. She stood up, holding out her hand.

"Name, Yukino. I come from a very famous witch family." She said. Wendy took her hand.

"You're really a witch?!" Wendy asked in excitement. Yukino nodded.

"Pfft, I've seen better." Yukino glared at Sting. She clenched her fist and Sting flew back against the wall. He looked hurt a lot.

"I take that back." Sting said falling to the floor. Yukino smirked.

"Wait let me get this straight. You friend Gray is Lyon's older brother." Yukino said. They all nodded.

"And they don't get along at all?" She added.

"Well yes, because from what Gray told us. He basically hates Lyon. Lyon killed their parents, and left." Loke stated. Yukino just sat there thinking.

"And all your friends are out trying to find Lyon?" They nodded.

"We sort of split up into groups." Wendy said.

"What are you going to do once you do find him?" Yukino asked.

"We don't know." Sting said getting up from the couch. "It's really not up to us. Gray knows him more than any of us. So it's not up to me or any of us. I assume he's going to do something stupid. But it's his choice. I just hope he doesn't get caught up in his hate and anger." Sting said.

"He probably will." They looked at Yukino, she stood up, looking at her empty tea cup. "After what happened to him, he probably blames himself and Lyon. He wants to end it. And he wants to do it alone." She said looking into her cup. Loke clenched his fist. Ever since Loke meant Gray. They became best friends.

"Then, we'll just have to find him before he finds Lyon. Loke stood up, and walked over to Yukino. "Yukino, please you said that you've been hunting him down for a while. You must know where he is. Please he's our friend. And friends don't abandon friends in a time in need. You need to tell us." Loke was begging. He's never begged. Yukino stared at him.

"I don't want to-"

"Please Miss Yukino. We might just be vampires to you, but were not like others. Please just for Gray. I don't want to leave him alone. He's helped me out so much!" Wendy said running up next to Loke, begging. They were both begging.

"W-Wendy? L-Loke?" Yukino was shocked by their actions.

"How about we all go together." Sting said. "After all you are hunting him down right?" Sting smirked at her. "And it might be nice to have a witch on our side." He said smiling at her. She blushed a little. She stared at all three of them. _'For their friend.' _Yukino smiled. _'It's all for him. I forgot what friendship was like.' _Yukino thought. _'It's nice.' _

"That sounds great." Yukino said. The next she knew. Wendy gave her a huge hug screaming thank you. She just laughed.

"Alright the pathway showed be over here." Yukino said leading Wendy, Loke and Sting to the edge of the woods. There was a stone pathway, to get into the town. People take it all the time.

"It's so nice that you're coming with us." Wendy said. "Can't wait for the others to meet you!" Wendy said jumping up and down. Yukino just smiled.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Wendy." Sting said, bending under a branch. "We still need to find the others and get Lyon."

"Do you think Gray will be okay?" Wendy asked them she stopped walking. They just stared at the ground.

"Truth is, I don't know." Sting said, he scratched the back of his head.

"It's hard to find out you brother who you hated is in the same town as you." Loke said. Loke noticed Wendy started to become sadder. "But Gray, is touch. Nothing can break him. He'll be fine, trust me." Loke said. Wendy was about to say something until they heard a scream.

"HELP! HELP! THERE UNCONISES! HELP!" A women was screaming over and over again. In a matter of seconds. They were all in front of a huge crowd. A bunch of people all ages surrounding something on the ground.

"Oh my god! Call someone!" A person yelled. They could hear gasps and everything.

"What the hell happened?!" A man yelled.

"Are they dead?!"

"No, just out." A women stated.

Wendy, Loke, Sting and Yukino all looked at each other. They nodded and pushed their way through the crowd.

"Excuse me!" Loke said pushing people out of the way. He noticed Sting just standing in front of him. He stepped out from behind Sting to see.

On the ground was Natsu and Lucy. They were out, knocked out. Lucy laying on Natsu's lap. Natsu just on the ground out cold.

"Oh my god. Lucy?! Natsu?!"


	51. Waking up

Loke, Sting, Wendy, and Yukino were heading back to their house that they were renting. Due to Natsu and Lucy being out. Loke and Natsu over his shoulder, Sting carrying Lucy in his arms. They decided it would be best for them to wake up and tell them everything.

"I still don't get it, where's Gray?" Loke asked. As he basically threw Natsu on the couch like he was a rag doll.

"And how are they out?" Wendy asked. Loke shrugged his shoulders. Sting set his sister down on the chair. Her legs dangling off the end, shoulders on the other.

"I don't like it." Sting says. "They were knocked out. Gray was nowhere near them. Somethings going on." He said.

"Well, duh." Loke snapped.

"I was just stating it okay!" Sting snapped back. The door slapped open. In walked Erza, Gajeel and Levy.

"Alright we got nothing. Been walking around for 3 hours still nothing." Erza yelled. She looked at Loke, Sting and Wendy.

"How about you guys?" She asked. Gajeel hit Erza's shoulder pointing at Yukino. "Who are you?" Erza asked.

"Oh, she's Yukino. She knows were Lyon is." Wendy stated. Erza looked shocked.

"How do you know where he is?" Levy asked.

"Well, I've been hunting him down for a long time. Let's just say I'm good at finding people." Yukino said. Erza smirked.

"I like it." Erza said.

"You're a witch." Gajeel said pointing at Yukino.

"Gajeel how did you know?" Wendy asked. Before he could answer Levy screamed.

"Oh my god! Lucy?! Natsu?!" She yelled running over to the couch. She started to shake the sleeping couple.

"W-What the hell?" Erza asked. She turned toward Loke and Sting. She gave them her death look. "Loke! Sting!" She yelled. They backed up about 20 steps.

"We found them like that. They were on the ground knocked out, before we got there. Gray was gone." Loke said holding up his hands to protect himself from the monster Erza could be.

"Don't worry I can get them up." Gajeel said walking over to them. He was cracking his knuckles.

"Um, what are you going to do?" Wendy asked. They watched as Gajeel punched Natsu in the face. There sweat dropped.

"Is that really how to wake someone up?" Yukino said to herself. Within a second. Natsu snapped up, holding the side of his head. He looked around at everyone and saw Gajeel smirking.

"What the hell?!" He yelled he punched Gajeel in the face sending him flying a few steps back.

"Well, we had to wake your ass up somehow." He stated holding his hands up in defense. Natsu just growled at him.

"Natsu. What happened?" Erza asked. He just keep glaring at Gajeel. He sighed looking down at Lucy.

"We were just walking with Gray to get to the church. He asked him what really happened. He told us everything. Or at least I think it was everything. He told us that he basically doesn't want any of us to get hurt or get in his way. Lucy talked to him, about handing this together." Natsu said he looked at Erza. "He pulled out one of your sleeping serum needles. I didn't even have time to react. He gave to Lucy. She was out. I was about to yell and hit him, but before I knew it I was out." Natsu said. "And that was it."

"So Gray did that to you guys?" Sting asked. Natsu nodded clenching his fist.

"Remind me to kick his ass for that." Natsu said.

"All join you in that one." Everyone looked down to see Lucy. She was awake.

**LUCY's POV**

I can't believe Gray did something like that! I know he wants to keep us safe. But still! Were friends. I am not alone anymore. He's not alone anymore. It's time we fight together and not alone. He's hurt. I can feel it. He's pissed, hurt, broken. I know those feelings. And he's out there all alone fighting it by himself. Natsu hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Well that's good that you to woke up finally." Wendy said. I smiled at her. I noticed a girl behind her, with whitish sliver hair. She looks familiar. Oh wait that's the girl I ran into on the street. I shot up holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you again. Miss Yukino." She smiled at me.

"The pleasure is all mine. Miss Lucy." She said. I smiled back.

"Wait you two know each other?" Loke asked pointing back a forward between us. We both nodded. They all looked confused.

"Remember when I made dinner. I was shopping for everything, and I bumped into her. Of we bumped into each other." I stated.

"Geez, bunny girl makes all the supernatural friends." I looked at Gajeel. "Something is wrong with you." He stated. I felt really offended.

"Well at least, I didn't spill water on myself in 5th grade." I snapped. He looked at me then glared at Natsu.

"You fuckin told her that story!" He yelled. Natsu started laughing. "You're so fuckin dead Salamander!"

"Is it always like this with you guys?" Yukino asked Levy. Levy nodded.

"Pretty much, except with Gray here there's more punches." Levy said. I frowned at Gray's name.

"That's right we can't fight! We need to find Gray, before something happens!" I yelled. "He's hurt, broken, pissed. I know the feeling. Finding out more about my past killed me." I said. I noticed Sting and Loke looked hurt by that. "Not you guys, just the whole story, but that's not important right now. Gray needs us. He needs to know that he's not alone." I said. "I might not have been with him as long as Natsu or Gajeel, but I know that he needs us. I can't say how I know I just can feel it. His anger, sadness, guilt, regret. He wants it to end. He wants the pain to end. To just vanish. We need to show him that, he's not alone. Because right now he feels like he is." I stated.

"Lucy, you're so persuasive." Levy said.

"Yeah, were did you learn to talk like that?" Wendy asked.

"From Salamander right?" Gajeel smirked.

"No way in heel! I'm not that sappy!" Natsu yelled.

"Sure you aren't."

"I'm the might Natsu Dragneel. Fear me!" He yelled. My hand smacked my face. These boys. I felt a tab on my shoulder. Yukino?

"I believe I can help you find your friend Gray." She said. I looked at her confused.

**Éclair's POV**

"So you guys are looking for Lyon?" The old man said. We nodded.

"You see were trying to stop him from, doing something really bad." Mira said. The man came closer to us.

"Something really bad? Huh. You know Lyon use to be a nice young boy. I knew him when he was little. Had a great family. That use until, he met up with this man that wore all red. They called him, Fox. I don't know why. He is a very powerful man." The old man said.

"Fox? But how do you-?'

"I might be an old man, but I know a lot of things you young people might never know. I know all about Vampires and everything so don't even try to hide it from me." I stood there in shock. Who is this old man?

"Who are you?" I asked. He didn't look at me.

"It doesn't matter. But Lyon that boy. He just here to make people vampires. He's here for something else bigger and even worse." He started to walk away. What kind of person does this?!

"Hey! Aren't you going to tell us?!' Cana yelled. I could hear him laugh.

"I thought you were here to solve that answers not get them from strangers." He said. What the hell does that even mean? "Keep your eyes out, something else is going done. Something no one wants to happen." He vanished. Just disappeared into thin air.

"Something else going down?" I asked.

"But, what is it?" Mira said.

"Looks like we need to brush up on our information." Cana said.

"I think we know the perfect place." Mira stated. I looked at them weirdly. It seems like they knew where to go.

"What are you guys saying?" I asked.

"It's time to go back home. Don't you think so Mira?" She smiled and nodded. Is there something I'm missing?


	52. The truth to Gray's Past

**Gray's POV**

'Lyon!" I yelled at ripped the door of its hinges. It was pitch black. Only light came in threw the window. It glowed in the corner of the building. Blackness. You could see benches. I heard clapping. The lights flicked on.

"It's been awhile. Gray." Lyon stood up at the other side of the room. His back facing me. It's really him?! After all these years. Those painful years.

'_Mother? Father?!" Their bodies covered in blood torn apart. 'See you sometime brother.' _

I clenched my fist. He was still clapping as he turned around. I finally got to see his face after all this years. I growled. This was the man that killed my parents. This was the man that did all of it.

"Took you long enough to find me." He said, he started to walk towards me then stopped. "What's the matter? Did you memories catch up with you?" He asked he was smirking. "Don't you want to say anything to your dear brother? After all these years were finally together again."

"You're no brother of mine." I said loud enough for him to hear. He smirked.

"That hurts." He said putting a hand over his heart. "We use to play together and everything, what happened?" He stated.

"What happened?! You killed Mother and Father that's what happened!" I snapped. He laughed.

"Still living in the past right? When are you going to get over it? It's been centuries. Grow the hell up, Gray." He snapped. Grow up?

_There laid Lyon on the ground all bloody. I walked away. _

"_I'm not giving up face me!" He yelled standing up slowly. I smirked. _

"_Give it up Lyon. Your no match for me just grow up will you?" I said walking away. _

Grow up will you?

"What the hell happened to you Lyon?" I yelled. He smiled and turn his head to walk towards the holy cross.

"Well like you said, I grew up. I'm not the Lyon you use to know. That Lyon died a long time ago. He died the night you saved me from those men." He started to laugh. "That other Lyon was a pussy."

"Other Lyon?"

"Tis true. I'm not the Lyon you grew up with. That Lyon died. I devoured him. He's gone. Just like the rest of your family." He stated. Gone? What the hell is he talking about?

"Gone? What are you ramping on about?" I snapped. Lyon walked over to a bench and sat down, he sighed.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." He put his hands up behind his head. "I'm not really Lyon. I'm just in his body. My owner put me in this body, which you call him Lyon. I'm a spirit of some sort, that's been created. He got your brother to go against you. After the fight you had with him. He's been following your brother ever since. Making him slowly be mad at you, and the stupid kid fell for it." I clenched my fist. I don't know if what he is saying is true.

"You're lying. Lyon would never fall for that trick." I was pissed as fuck. Lyon or the guy stood up. He looked at me.

"Believe it my friend. He was so pissed at you that he believed in us.' He smirked. I ran towards him, grabbing him by the throat. I had him pinned to the floor.

"What the hell are you going on about?!" I snapped slamming him deeper into the floor. He smirked grabbing my wrist.

"I killed your brother. And it happened because of you." My eyes widened at his words. Me? I felt pressure go to my head. Like I was getting hit with a baseball bat in the head. I stopped choking him. I grabbed my head. I fell to the ground. What the hell is going on? I was fine one minute ago! What the hell.

_Lyon looked as I was talking to him. _

"_You okay?" I asked running over to him. He was covered in blood. I put my hand out and he smacked it away. _

"_Leave me alone!" he yelled getting up and running away._

I had my head on the ground. It was so hard to move. My head. I'm getting so many images at once. I can't even think about.

"_Told you little boy, your brother thinks your weak." A man in red said to Lyon. As Lyon was pacing back and forward. The man walked over to him. "Why else do you think he beats you up all the time or says grow up. He wants you gone. You're weak. He doesn't care for you at all, you're nothing but trash to him." The man said smirking, but Lyon couldn't see it. _

"_I can't believe him, he's my brother not a bully. Why does he think that of me? All we ever did was have fun together, and now he thinks I'm weak." The man hugged Lyon. _

"_Its okay boy, I can help you. I can help you stand up to your brother. I can help you grow stronger. You can show him your true power." He stated. Lyon looked at him. _

"_M-My true power?" I asked. _

"_Yes you do have a power much stronger than your brother. You just need my help to get to it. So what do you say?" The man put his hand out in front of Lyon. Lyon looked at him. "Your brother thinks your weak, even your family." The man pulled out a silver plate from his coat and showed it to Lyon. It was me and our parents. We were eating dinner and having so much fun. It was like a hallow gram. _

'_Glad Lyon isn't here!' I said. My parents laughed at me. I laughed with them. He put it away. You could see Lyon mad and upset. _

"_You see, your family never once cared about you." The man held out his hand again. "But I will be your family and show you true power." He said. This time Lyon took it. _

I snapped back into reality. Lyon or whoever he is was walking around right in front of me. His feet clicking on the ground at my eye level. What the hell does this mean? Is Lyon really been dead this whole time? And I've been believing that this was Lyon all along. I looked up at him. I could barely see him, but I knew he was smirking at me. My own brother, did none of this?! But he? I'm such an idiot. Why did I actually think it was Lyon?! I'm supposed to be there for him. And I wasn't when he needed me the most. I shut my eyes closed. Lyon I'm sorry. I wasn't the brother you wanted me to be. I failed. I couldn't protect you. I made you mad. You died because of me. It's all my fault.

"_I don't get it didn't you say that we were family?" Little Lyon asked the older man who was in red. He smiled and sat down on the rock. He wanted Lyon to step in the circle. It was a circle drawn into the ground, candles following the circle, and fire behind the candles. The man smirked. _

"_This will make us blood family. We well be bowed together forever. Isn't that what you want?" He stood up and circled around Lyon who was outside the circle. "Don't you want to have a family that loves you?" He asked, rubbing his chin._

"_Well yeah but I don't see why-"The man got closer to him._

"_Don't you want family to be bowed to forever? Don't you want a family that doesn't make you seem like nothing?" The man said. Lyon just looked at him. It was a long time before anyone spoke. He turned his back to Lyon. _

"_Well I guess you don't want a family like that because-"Lyon ran up to him stopping him. _

"_Wait! I do!" Lyon begged. The man just looked at him. "I'm too weak, my brother always beats me up. He's hard on me. My parents always laugh and have fun with him. I just want to fit in!" Lyon yelled. He was down on his knees. "Please,' Lyon begged. The man smirked. _

"_Great, then get in the circle and all you want will happen. We can be a family." He said. Lyon looked up at him, he was crying. They stayed there like that for a while. The man growled at Lyon. Was totally shocked by it. _

"_Fine, if you won't go in there. I'll make you." The man yelled. He picked up Lyon and threw him in the circle. Lyon got up. _

"_What the hell?!" He said. The man started to laugh. _

"_You stupid boy,' He laughed. Lyon looked at him confused, he walked to the edge of the circle but got zapped and fell back down. _

"_What the?!" He yelled. The man laughed. _

"_You stupid boy, I couldn't believe you fell for it." The man laughed. "I was never going to be your family. No one wants to be in family with you."_

"_What?" Lyon said. _

"_I mean come on, I was trying to pull you away from your family because I need you." He stated. Lyon stood there in shock, he ran up and flew back because of the zap. The man laughed. _

"_You stood naïve boy. I played you. You belong to me now." He stated. He took out a knife and poked his finger so that blood would fall into the fire. Lyon watched as the man circled around him doing that. Making his blood fall into the fire. _

"_You know what even the best part? Is that I didn't even have to turn you against your family you did that all by yourself." He got closer to Lyon's face. "You made your brother hate you on your own." He said. Lyon gulped. _

"_Hate me?" Lyon asked himself. The man nodded, he took out a knife and started righting something down in the dirt. Lyon stood there in shock, totally lost at what the man said to him. _

"_It's okay though." Lyon looked at the man, he was sitting on the ground smirking. "You won't even be here to see what happens next." He said. _

"_What the hell does that mean?" Lyon asked. The man stood up and clapped his hands. _

"_Watch and learn." He stated._

_They stood there for hours until you could see black shadows form in the circle. It would move around Lyon, come up off the ground twisting and turning. Everything happen so fast you couldn't tell. The blackness went into Lyon, causing him to fall to ground screaming over and over again. The man just sat there a smiled the whole time. Lyon's bones would start to break and snap, as blood came out of his mouth, he never stopped screaming. He fell to the ground. _


	53. We are coming Gray!

**LUCY's POV**

Rain falling, splashing hitting us, pouring down on us. I just hope we make in on time.

"Hey guys were almost to the church!" Sting yelled from in front of us. We're all running to find Gray. We figured that since Natsu and I were with him, heading to the church and the fact that he knocked us out means that Gray went there alone.

"Gray that bastard." Natsu mumbled.

"We should be careful. We don't know what's there or who's there." Erza stated.

"That doesn't matter we can beat the shit out of anyone." Gajeel yelled from behind me.

"Gray needs to me should that it's rude to hit people." Natsu mumbled, he punched his fist together. I guess he's still mad from when Gray knocked us out.

"Natsu, you shouldn't be mad at Gray he just wanted to deal with it on his own." Wendy said to him.

"That doesn't matter. He's not going to get away with it that easy." Natsu stated. I smiled. I know that it must seem like he wants to get Gray back, but I can tell he cares about him. Alter all they have been friends forever. Even though they fight all the time it doesn't mine its true. They truly are the best of friends.

"Guys, I'm sensing something dark we're really close." Yukino said. I looked around, no one was outside it was pitch black, raining. You could see the church coming up in the distance.

_I hugged Gray. _

"_We can help you." I hugged him tighter. "You're not alone anymore. We're friends, we help each other." I could feel him hug me back. I smiled. _

"_Thanks, Lucy." I smiled more. I felt his gripped tighten. "I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. _

_Sorry? _

"_Gray what are you-?" I stopped when I felt something sharp in my neck. _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered._

_I fell backwards, Natsu caught me. _

"_I need to deal with this alone. No one else I care about is getting hurt." I blacked out. _

I know how he feels, that's how I feel all the time. Gray, we're coming. We're coming to help.

"_Help me! I don't want to hurt you Gray! Get out!" _I could hear a man's voice yell. _"I don't want to hurt you anymore! I've done enough, just let me die! Leave me!" _I looked around no one was there.

_Light, and light ray heading right for Gray. He won't move out of the way. _

I blinked what the hell is going on in my head. It hurts like hell.

"_I see you found out where your brother is." A man in red said. Gray shot him look. _

"_It's you! You're the one who did this to Lyon!" Gray yelled. Lyon smirked. Gray pointed at the man in red. _

"_You're the one who did this to him!" Gray yelled. The man laughed. _

"_Well I guess that's true." The man stated walking around. He smirked. "But I can't let you interfere with my business. I should have killed you that day." He stated. Gray just glared at him. _

"_I guess I just have to take care of that now." He stated. He gripped his fist. A bright light started to form around it. He keep building it up, getting bigger and bigger. _

I slowed down in running it was getting hard to breath. Everyone must have noticed. I put my hands on my knees catching my breath. Why am I getting this? Who is that guy? What is happening?

"Lucy, you okay?" I felt Natsu touch my shoulder.

_The light vanished. You could slowly see them shapes of them appearing. The man smirking. Lyon just staring. Gray had blood coming out of his mouth. The man's hand was right over Gray's heart. You could see Gray bleeding everywhere. He had a whole right where his heart would be. The man was holding his heart in his hands. Still beating. Gray dropped to the floor on his knees. Slowly falling completely to the ground. _

I jumped up. I must have scared everyone. Gray! He just. I could feel tears start to come out. But Gray! He. I put my hands on my head. I must have looked like a mad man. Gray just, he.

"He just. Oh my god. Gray just. He's." I started breathing heavy. I was now walking in circles. I felt someone touch me shoulder. I jumped back.

"Lucy, come on you need to talk." I heard Sting say. I was hyperventilating. Gray there was a whole in him. His heart. Was in the man's hands. But he can't be dead! It's Gray! And why did I see this? What does it mean?

"Lucy speak!" I heard Erza yell. I felt someone slap my face. I shook out of my thoughts. Erza just slapped me?! On the face? I touched my cheek. It hurt to. You could hear it. I looked into her eyes. You could tell that she didn't want to do that, but I'm glad she did. I can think now. I took a deep breath.

"I saw Gray." I stopped talking after that. I didn't want to say it out loud.

"Saw Gray what?!" Loke said stepping forward. I gulped.

_He's not gone. Yet. _

I looked around. Not one of my friends said that. Could it be?

_You just saw a glimpse of the future._

Female voice could it be Layla?

_Yes. It is. And your friend Gray, is not dead. You saw a glimpse of the future. _

But how is that even-

_Because I was one of the first Supernatural I have many different powers. Which one is seeing the future. Another would be making lights flicker on and off. There are many different powers. _

But doesn't that mean Gray dies then?!

_I'm afraid it is so._

He's not dead yet. We still have time.

"LUCY!" I snapped out of it. Erza was right in front of me. Oh yeah she slapped me.

"We need to hurry. Gray, something happened and it wasn't good." I stated. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Lucy, what do you mean?" Wendy asked. I guess it's faster to just tell them.

"I saw Gray die. But then Layla told me that it was a vision, I saw the future. Which meant that." I stopped talking.

"That Gray dies." Erza finished. I nodded.

"He not going to die." I looked over at Natsu. "Ice freak, might be stupid, a pervert and annoying as fuck. But he's not going to die. It's not like him. He doesn't cry over anything or lose. He's not going to break. And I know it. If he dies in the future then he will change it for himself, or we will change it for him." Natsu punched his fist together. "That's what's great about the future, it hasn't happen yet, so we can still change it." I smiled Natsu really knows how to brighten up the mood sometime. Natsu smirked. "Plus I still need to get back at Gray for earlier," he stated. And hear is the same Natsu like always.

"Then we should hurry." Sting said. With that we broke back out into a sprint.

We reached the church within minutes. Those big huge wooden doors were the only thing standing in the way. Natsu was about to bust the door down, until Erza grabbed him.

"Natsu think before you act. There could be a trap." Erza yelled at him.

"Oh come it's not like we can't kick ass." He said. "All we have to do is just go in there, kick some ass, and find Gray. And get the hell out." He said. Does Natsu ever think before he acts? We could die if we did that!

"You idiot! That will kill us we can't just go running in there!" Erza yelled. Right as Erza said that everyone broke out into a yell. They were fighting over how to enter in the building.

"What if we entered in from the top?" Sting suggested.

"And how would we get up there do you suppose?" Levy asked.

"Lucy, don't you think there fighting is wasting our time?" Wendy asked. I nodded. We just stood watching as our friends fought about which idea was best.

"Wendy what do you suppose we do?" I asked looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders. I sighed. Without realizing it I leaned against the door and it opened. I stumbled back into the church.

"Lucy you okay?" Wendy yelled coming into the church. I looked around, it was black, except for the light coming through the windows. I felt wet on my hand. I looked at my hand. Blood? It was bright red blood? But who's blood. I stood up. There was a huge puddle of blood. Were we too late? Did Gray really?

"Guys!" I yelled, but I didn't look behind me. I just kept staring at the blood. We were too late.

"Lucy, how could you we had a plan!?" Levy yelled. Seriously the plan?

"What are you looking at?" I felt someone run up to my shoulders. They noticed I was holding my hand. I guess they saw the blood on it.

"Lucy why the hell are you bleeding?" I looked up. Natsu was holding my wrist.

"It's not my blood." I said.

"Then who's is it?" Levy asked, she looked down to get a better look.

"That's it we need to find Gray fast, ever search for a clue." Erza demanded. I stood there still just looking at the blood.

"_I'm sorry." _

Those were Gray's last words. He left. Is he still out there? Of course he is. Grays not dead. He's Gray. Just like Natsu said. I got up and walked over to the podium. There was a bible on it. That's not going to help me much. I was about to walk away, when I noticed a little drop of blood on the floor. Blood? But how did it get all the way over here. That doesn't make any sense.

"What are looking at Lucy?" I looked behind me Wendy was looking at me confused. I pointed to the blood on the floor.

"Well it's just that, how could there be blood over here if there's a huge blood puddle over there. It doesn't make sense." I stated.

"I see, and look there's also blood on the book." I looked at the book, I did even notice there was blood on it. Stupid me. But what does this mean?

"What's going on here?" I asked myself. Gray should be here. Didn't he head to the church? But why is there blood hear? God I don't get it.

"Hey guys come take a look of this." Levy stated. She was over by the book shelf.

"What is it Levy?" Erza asked walking over. Levy pulled a piece of paper out that was between too books.

"It appears to be a piece of paper." She stated. She opened it up and looked at it.

"What does it say?" Loke asked. Levy shook her head.

"It doesn't make any since. It says 'A drop of blood in front, feed to the lord.'"

"What the hell does that even mean?" Gajeel yelled.

"A drop of blood in front to feed to the lord?" Erza mumbled.

What does that mean? A drop of blood. I looked down at the book. The little but of blood on the book. A drop of blood. I looked up in front. I was standing in front of the church, empty seats in front of me. I'm in front of the church. A drop of blood in front. But to feed the lord.

"What does that even mean?" Loke sighed.

"I don't know but all this thinking hurts my brain." Natsu whined.

"Cloud it be the holly water in the entrance of the church?" Erza asked.

"But how would they be able to do that if there vampires?" Sting stated. Every sighed.

"To feed the lord." I mumbled. I looked at the book. A drop of blood on it. The lord? A holy bible? Could it be that? I grabbed onto the bible. I picked it up. There was a knife right under it.

"Lucy what is that?" Wendy asked she was right next to me.

"A knife?" I said. Why is there a knife here?

"Is bunny girl onto something?" I could hear Gajeel say.

"Lucy where did you find that knife?" Erza said looking over my shoulder.

"It was under the bible." I stated.

"Why would a knife be under a bible?" Loke asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I'm still trying to figure that out myself.

"Look out!" I felt someone push me down to the ground. I saw a big black light burst through the wall, and hit the wall behind me. It busted into pieces. I looked up. Natsu was hovering over Wendy and me. I looked around. Everyone else was on the ground coughing. What the hell just happened?! Natsu slowly got up.

"What the hell!" Gajeel yelled. We looked towards the blast, it was smoky but we could slowly see the person appear. Golden hair, tan sink, black suit. He looked like a model for some reason. Not too bad looking. Actually he looked really hot. But still Lucy stay focused.

"Who the hell are you?!" Loke yelled. The man smirked. It was a really creepy smirk.

"Names Gon. I suppose you're here to get your friend Gray back." He stated. He started walking back and forward.

"You know were Gray is?" Wendy asked. The man nodded.

"Where is he you fucker?!" Natsu yelled. Gon put his hands up in defense.

"He's around." Gon said smirking. "Don't worry you will be with him soon." Gon said. What does he mean by that? He snapped his figures. Why did he-

I slipped and fell on my butt. Wendy was right next to me. I looked down darkness. I realized that we were slipping down something. It was fast and painful. I looked up nothing but darkness. I couldn't see a thing. This isn't good. All I could hear was Wendy and mine screams.


	54. Finding Gray

**LUCY's POV**

"Come on Lucy wake up!"

Huh? I could feel someone shaking me. They were gripping my shoulders.

"Lucy please wake up." I heard a girl cry. Crying? Who is crying? I slowly opened my eyes. I coughed a bit. I couched a lot actually. I went to my side. Having my arms hold me up. I can't breathe. I coughed a lot more. I felt water come to my mouth. I coughed out a bunch of water.

"That's it Lucy, keep coughing." I felt someone pat my back. It was really southing. After a while I could start to breathe again. I looked behind me Gray was patting my back. Gray?! He's here? I noticed that he wasn't bleeding or anything, but his shirt had a bunch of holes in it. I tackled him in a hug. He just laughed.

"Gray! You're okay!" I yelled, he kept laughing, I could feel him hug me back. Once we were done hugging I looked at him and slapped him right on the face.

"Oh could you! We were supposed to be in this together! Were your friends!" I yelled. He looked shocked. He started to block my slaps from hitting him.

"Look I'm sorry I just didn't want you guys to get hurt because of me." He stated putting his hands threw his hair. Then he looked mad.

"How did you and Wendy get here anyway?!" He asked in a pissed off way. I looked around, we were by a river flowing in what seemed to be an underground cave. Where are we exactly?

"Well, after Natsu and I woke up we headed to the church to find you." I stated. "And then this man named Gon popped in attacked us." Wait were and the others?

"Okay, but how did you guys get down here?" Gray asked.

"Well, Lucy and I fell through the floor, we just separated by the others. We fell into the water over there." Wendy said pointing at the water. "Then you came into the water saved us, and saved Lucy from drowning." Wendy stated. I just realized I am soaked. Gray stood up slowly. He sighed.

"Gray are we under the church?" I asked. He held out his hand to me. I took it.

"I believe so." He stated. "Come on let's find the others and get out of here." He stated. Gray is acting really weird. Why is he so upset? He started to walk forward. I looked down at Wendy.

"There's something wrong with Gray." I stated. She nodded.

"It seems like he's broken." Wendy stated. Wasn't his brother behind all of this? Maybe that's why? What happened?

"Gray!" I yelled. I took a step but fell right away to the ground. I can't put any pressure of my right foot. I felt a pain run through my body.

"Lucy are you okay?" Wendy yelled she ran up to me. I was holding my right ankle, there were a bunch of cutes and blood all over it. It hurt like hell. Wendy came over and started examining my foot.

"Lucy don't, put any weight on it. I think you broke your ankle." She stated. Broke?! It?!

"But Wendy how am I supposed to get out of here if I can't walk." I said. I couldn't feel the pain a minute ago, but now I just want to cry. I could hear footsteps come closer to us. I looked up Gray was squatting down into front of me. His back turned to me, I could see the side of his face.

"Get on." He stated. Why does he feel so cold? Gray is a nice, happy, fighting spirit person. But right now he seems lost, gone, almost broken. I didn't want to fight with him right now, so I did what he said. I got on his back. I could feel his hands on the back of my thighs. He stood up without a problem.

"Thank you. Gray." I said.

"No problem." He said, back. Even his voice felt sad. We started walking forward, not knowing where were going at all.

We walked in silent for hours. Not even one noise came by. Gray just kept walking, not even talking to us at all about what happened. I was getting sick of it. I know there's something wrong with him. Ever since he found out his brother is in town he's been off lately.

_Like the day in the hallway, Gray had his fist slapped into the wall. He hide his eyes in his bangs. _

"_I'll try to contain my anger, I'll try to get over it, but I won't try to forget that person and what he has done." _

He's upset. Of course we will never know how he truly feels but that doesn't matter. We are friends and friends help each other out no matter what.

"Gray what happen?" I asked. I knew I was going to push it, but he can't get through this alone. He's been there for me now I have to do the same. He stopped walking. I couldn't see his face, because I was on his back, but I knew this was hard for him.

"All this time, I though Lyon killed our parents. After all he was the brother that left us." I could feel him slowly seating my down to the ground. I sat on the ground looking at him he was on his knees. "Even after all these years, I still never forgave him. And I never forgot it." He stated. His back was turned to us, he was sitting on his knees leaning down to his feet.

"But after all this time, even meeting Lyon face to face. He still, wasn't himself. I blamed him for everything! I was supposed to look after him!" Gray yelled he slammed his fist into the ground making a dent.

"Gray." I mumbled. I could hear him cry I little bit. Gray crying? He doesn't cry.

"I failed him! I failed my parents! I failed Lyon! I tried every day! Every fuckin day! It's because of me he's like this!" Gray yelled and kept hitting the ground.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I knew I was pushing, but he needs to let it out.

"Lyon never killed our parents or left us. I wasn't Lyon at all. Lyon was taken over before that." He stated. Gray feel to his hands and knees.

"Taken?" Wendy asked.

"Lyon was taken over. He was gone before any of this ever happened. A spirit took over his body. The Lyon I faced to day was never my brother. The brother I faced at home the day he left was never my brother Lyon. Lyon was gone before any of his happened. And it's all my fault, I pushed him away slowly! It's because of me Lyon is gone!" He yelled at the top of his voice. I could feel myself crying a bit too.

"Gray." I mumbled. His brother was gone before any of this ever happened. But the vision I saw. It started with a boy's voice almost like Grays.

"_Please run Gray I don't want to hurt you!" _

Why would the spirit inside Lyon say that?... Unless it really was Lyon this whole time?!

"Gray, Lyon isn't gone. He's locked up inside himself." I stated. Gray didn't move. I crawled over to him. "Lyon is still alive, we just have to get the spirit out of him." I said coming closer and closer to him. I sat up still on his knees. I hugged him from behind.

"I promise we will get him back. I won't stop until he's Lyon again." I felt Gray grab under my thighs again. He stood back up. I had my arms around his neck hugging him. My head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Wendy, Lucy." Gray stated. I nodded. Even though he is still not himself, at least he let it out. I know he's a little bit better.

"Hey Gray." I asked.

"Hm."

"How is it like being a vampire?" I asked. I was curious about this.

"Out of all the questions to ask at a time like this, you ask this one." He stated. I nodded.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Nothin, but to answer your question. I would say it can suck, but it can be fun too." He stated. I was confused.

"Lucy, to put it this way. It can be difficult." Wendy stated.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well you see, it can suck because we can never be around blood, or else t makes us go crazy. Or have friends because then we have to leave them. We have to keep moving around because we never age one bit. If some were to find out we would be dead. Hunter would come for us. So that's why it's hard to say." Wendy added.

"But there also a lot of fun with it." Gray sated. "You don't have to worry about getting hurt. You can live life on the edge, because we won't die. We get to be everywhere really fast. Feel the breeze as we run. Feel free. We experience everything in a week. We can Drive 100 mph, without dying in a crash. We can kick ass. There's good and bad to it." Gray stated. "It just depends on who you are." Gray added.

Who you are. Huh? Not going to lie. I would love to live on the edge. Fun, I smiled to myself. I can't believe it. It hasn't even been a year. And here I am, in a underground cave, fighting vampires, evil sprites, having a vampire boyfriend, vampire siblings, vampire friends, hunters as friends, and a werewolf friend. Finding out that Layla Heartfillia's blood is in me, which makes my blood special to all supernatural. My whole life kept a secret. Geez, it's kind of like living on the edge.

"HEY! LET US OUT!" I heard someone yell. Where have I heard that voice before?

"What the hell?" Gray whispered. He creeped up behind some rocks, trying not to be seen. "Lucy see if you can see anyone." Gray whispered. I nodded. Gray made it so that I was on his shoulders. I could barely see over the rocks which was good. There was a small hole. I took a piece of rock out. I could see steel.

"It looks like there's a wall here." I stated. I kept moving rocks out of the way. I could see some bars. An air vent?

"Guys there an air vent right here." I said.

"Air vent?" Gray repeated. "Why is there an-

"Where there's an air vent there's a way out." Wendy cheered. I could feel Gray slow set me down.

"Alright, let me get the rocks out of the way." Gray stated. He climbed up to the vent. I could hear him throw a bunch of rocks behind us. After away Gray ripped the bars of the vent. Each one hit the floor making a dig nose. He held his hand out to me.

"Come one Lucy we don't have all day." I took Grays hand. He was in the air vent and held me get in behind him. I could hear Wendy crawl in behind me.

"Where do you think this leads?" Wendy asked.

"Well to ever who was yelling I guess." Gray stated.

"I just hope it's not somewhere bad." I said. "I don't want to get into something we can't get out of." I sighed.

"Come on Lucy, it's not that bad." Gray stated.

"Not that bad my ass." I snapped back. We were crawling in there forever. I felt really sick. I don't like being in closed spaces. I scared me, it makes me feel sick. I just want to get out of her as fast as I can. I could start to hear more yelling. Voices yelling get me out, or come near and I'll ripe your head off, you could hear bars slamming. There was a bunch of noises. Gray stopped crawling.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We reached the end." He stated. I could hear him banging his hand against the bar. I popped out without a problem. He jumped down. I was able to crawl up and look around. It was a huge long hallway. But not just a normal hallway. Here were a bunch of cages below us. People in them, it was really loud here too. It reminded me of the vampire testing place. I looked down, Gray as standing on the side of a ledge, barley enough room for to people. He held his hand out to me. I took it. Next thing I knew I was on his back. I keep forgetting that Vampires move fast. Within seconds, we were on the ground in front of all the cages.

"Human!" A bunch of people yelled. They got to the edge of the cages reaching their hands out. I assumed they wanted me because they kept yelling 'Give us the blonde,' or 'Human.' It was creepy.

"Gray are we still under the church?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it down here." He stated.

"It's really creepy and gross." Wendy stated.

"Hey don't keep the human for yourself!" A man yelled, he was reached as far as he could to touch me. He almost did to until. Gray slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch." Gray glared. The man smirked.

"Oh, what are you and the little girl going to do about it?" He said glaring at Gray.

"It's not us you have to worry about. I'm just saying if you lay one finger on this girl. There will be a very pissed of vampire after your sorry ass. And it won't be me." Gray glared. I don't get why he's even doing this. They can't get out of their cages. Natsu, I hope you're here. "Every heard of the name Dragneel?" Gray stated. Just at the very second, you could see the man gulp. Why is he gulping? I don't get it? Are they scared of Natsu? The man backed up and went to the other side of the cage.

"I'm sorry, please don't tell him I didn't know." He man said while shaking. He's scared of Natsu? But why? Natsu not mean. Well the Natsu I've been around is nice, friendly, and full of love. Sure he can be a badass when he fights but still. Why does he fear him? I looked around, everyone seemed to be at the back of thee cags. Not saying one word.

"Thought so," Gray stated. I could hear him chuckle. He continued to walk. Why do they fear Natsu?

"Oi, is anyone gong to fuckin answer me!" I could hear a voice yell. It was Natsu. I looked down at Gray.

"Gray-

"I know." He stated, and just like that Gray started running. You could hear banging, and more shouting.

"Flame head, no one is coming so shut the fuck up!" You could tell it was Gajeel.

"Shut it! I need to find someone to get us out of here! Then find Lucy, and Wendy."

"Natsu think before you act!" Loke? Was that him? Are they all okay?

"I can't what if someone, gets to them!"

"Well yelling about it won't help you!" I heard Sting yell.

"But they could be out there hurt!" I smiled to myself. I love hearing his voice.

"We get it! Were worried too, but still don't draw attention to yourself it will only make it worse!"

"You guys don't get it!" I heard a slam. Natsu probably punched the edge of the cage. I could finally see where they are. I smiled. Natsu and Gajeel were across from each other. Loke next to Natsu, and Sting next to Gajeel. We stopped right in front of them.

"Did you guys order a Wendy and Lucy?" I heard Gray say. They slowly got to the edge of the cage.

"Gray were the hell did you come from?!" Loke yelled.

"Why do you guys look like shit?" Gajeel stated. I glared at him.

'You try falling down a hole in the floor, ending up in a river, climbing up rocks, going through air vents, and walking through this area!" I snapped getting louder at each word.

"Um, Lucy you weren't ever really walking.' Wendy pointed out. I scratched the back of my head.

"Ops forgot, Sorry about that Gray." I said.

'It's alright, kind of my fault because you did fall through a floor to try and find me. And ended up braking your ankle,' He stated. I sighed.

'Okay if you're done with this whole sorry thing, can you get us out now?" Gajeel stated. I took a hair pin out of my hair, Gray gentle set me down and I hopped over to Natsu. I notice Wendy and Gray helping the others. I got down and undid the lock. Just like Éclair always said.

I felt Natsu pick me up into a hug. I hugged him back. Putting my arms around his neck. I could feel him pull me closer to him. He held the back of my head and my waist. I could feel him kiss my cheek and forehead. I loved it when we did stuff like this.

"I missed you so much Lucy." He said quietly. I nodded.

"I missed you to." I said smiling.

"Ew, bunny girl and flame head. I don't want to see this gross stuff. Ew!" I heard Gajeel say. I felt Natsu put me of his back. He walked over to him. Natsu kicked him in the shin, I smirked then hit him hard on the head. I crossed my arms in front of my chest smirking at him.

"Ouch, the hell love birds." He yelled. Natsu and I chuckled.

"Okay shows on the road." Sting said, clapping his hands. "Chop, Chop."


	55. I won't let the darkness take you

**LUCYS POV**

"Wait so Lyon was taken over by an evil spirit when we was younger?" Sting asked. Gray nodded.

"And ever since the spirit has been in control of him?"

"Ever since that night, our first fight." He stated. I frowned. Its tuff to lose your brother. I know the feeling. I looked at Sting and Loke, they were talking to Gray. I never want to have that feeling again. Losing Sting hurt us, losing our parents killed us. Never again.

"_I'll try to contain my anger, I'll try to get over it, but I won't try to forget that person and what he has done." _

"_I failed him! I failed my parents! I failed Lyon! I tried every day! Every fuckin day! It's because of me he's like this!"_

"_Lyon was taken over. He was gone before any of this ever happened. A spirit took over his body. The Lyon I faced to day was never my brother. The brother I faced at home the day he left was never my brother Lyon. Lyon was gone before any of his happened. And it's all my fault, I pushed him away slowly! It's because of me Lyon is gone!"_

Gray we'll save him together. I promise. I promised him.

"What happened to Erza, Levy and Yukino?" Wendy asked. The guys stopped walking.

"We don't know." Natsu stated. I could feel him tense up. After all he is carrying me.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I stated. No one talked. Did something bad happen? I don't want to know, if something bad happened.

"We blacked out before we saw what happened to them." Loke said.

"How did you black out?" I asked.

"We don't know ether. Just sort of got knocked out. Like we just shut down. Then we woke up in those cages, next to the others." Sting stated.

"Those damn bastards are going to pay." Gajeel said.

"Not to be the kill joy, but do we even know where to go?" I asked.

"Lucy's right! We have no idea where we even are." Wendy pointed out.

"We still could be under the church, but I'm not sure anymore. We seem to be stuck in an underground cave. But that air vent. Could it be possible that all the walls are made of metal, but stone is built in front of them? To make it seem like a cave, but it's really-"I got cut off.

"A building!" Natsu yelled.

"That could be it, but Lucy didn't we fall into a river?" Wendy added. That's right. We fell.

"Could it mean that they moved us to another building?" Loke added.

"I don't think so." Gray stated. "I woke up down here and I walked around for hours. Then I heard cries for help. I looked over and Wendy and Lucy were drowning in the river, the current pulling them along. I don't think that they would have enough time to move them to a new place if they were wake and drowning." Gray stated.

"So that means we have been under the church the whole time." Loke mumbled.

"I guess so." I stated.

"Then how the hell do we go back up?" Gajeel asked.

"We climb?"

"Why the hell would we climb all the way back up?" Gray snapped.

"Well I don't see any fuckin stairs and you're not coming up with anything! Give me a fuckin break!" Natsu snapped back.

"Look why don't we just try to break the rocks of the wall. That way there might be another vent or something to lead us somewhere." Sting stated.

"But what if we set off an alarm!" I added.

"Psh, no alarm will scare me." Gajeel added.

"That's not the point!" I yelled. "If we set off the alarm, they will come and know something is up!" I snapped at Gajeel. He put his hands up in defense.

"Gez, chill will yah?" He added.

"Wait! That might not be a bad idea." Loke pointed out. He was leaning up against the rock wall. I gave him the 'are you fucking crazy look.' He looked up at us.

"Listen, I know this might so crazy, but if we set off the alarm then people would come down and look for us. Which means they will show us were they came from." Loke added.

"Oh I get, we hide out and watch them come out. Which will show us how to get out of here." I added. Loke nodded.

"Hey that's not actually that bad you perverted player." Natsu stated. Loke gave him a look.

"Why you-"

"Perverted player?" Sting asked. Sting stared at Loke.

"Well you see here." Gajeel added. "Your brother aka 'Perverted Player' brings home girls every night. So got the name 'Perverted Player.' Sting looked at Gajeel shocked. I mentally face palmed.

"Loke is this true." Sting asked him. Loke looked worried.

"Look let's not worry about my life. And let's get the fuck out of here." Loke said pointing to the ceiling.

"But how would we even now if there is an alarm?" Gray asked. Gajeel smirked.

"Simple we can always make one." He stated. He walked over to the rocky wall, and punched it as hard as he could not even holding back. It made a huge dent. Chipped rocks falling to the floor, cracks being made. It was pure strength. I was totally shocked. He took his arm out slowly from the rocky wall. You could see blood on his hand, but didn't even looked fazed or hurt. I was probably giving him the crazy look. He laughed.

"Don't tell me that everyone her is a fuckin flower and afraid to get hurt?" He asked.

"Psh I'm not afraid!" Natsu yelled back. I could feel him start to set me down gently. I let him. He walked over to Gajeel and punched the wall with him. Sooner than later Loke, Sting and Gray joined in. I just stood there in complete shock with Wendy. I can't believe I'm friends with these crazy people.

**NORMAL POV**

"Guys what are we going to do?!" Levy whispered. She held onto the bars tightly. Erza and Yukino were right beside her. They were locked up in some cell in a room. After Lucy and Wendy fell or disappeared shit broke out. There they were fighting that bastard, and then the guys all dropped to the floor. In the mean while they got taken away.

"I don't know." Erza mumbled. Yukino was looking around to see if anyone else was near.

"First Gray runs off on his own. Then Lucy and Wendy fell through the floor. The guys get knocked out and we end up here." Erza mumbled gripping onto the bar as tight as ever. "Those bastards are going to pay." She shook the bars. "YOU HEAR ME! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFURE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS!" She yelled as loud as ever.

"Erza!" Levy said. "You need to calm down!" Erza ignored her.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER MESSED WITH THEM!" She yelled. "NO ONE IS GOING TO GET HURT WHEN THERE WITH ME!" She yelled. Shaking the bar even more.

"Erza! Please, you're going to hurt yourself! Stop throwing yourself against the bars! You're not a vampire! You won't heal!" Levy yelled. Erza snapped.

**ERZA's POV**

My friends are out there. I'm not letting it happen again. I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm not a quitter. I fight to the end. Even if it means taking my life to do so. I'm not going to let history repeat itself. I slammed my hand on the bar as hard as could.

"Erza! Please, you're going to hurt yourself! Stop throwing yourself against the bars! You're not a vampire! You won't heal!"

My eyes widened. I stopped.

"_Erza clam down! You're going to hurt yourself!" I turned around. My sister ran up to me. Her bright red hair moving behind her. My twin sister. _

"_I can't not just stay here! Everyone needs help! He needs help!" I slammed my hand on the bar as hard I as could. I probably broke my wrist. I cried out. _

"_Erza! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself" She ran up and held me back. Her arms around my shoulders. I was pushing against her. "You're not a vampire you can't heal!" She whispered in my ear. _

My eyes widened. That was the last day my sister was alive. She said those same words. They always ring through my head.

"_You're not a vampire you can't heal!" _

"Can you guys be quiet for a second?" Yukino whispered. I snapped out of it. I turned to her. She was on the ground, and had some sort of button in her hand.

"What that?" Levy asked.

"Well, it's a distress signal." She added.

"Oh come you have one?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well I this guild nearby that might be willing to help us. All I have to do is hit this button and say what is happening." Yukino pointed out.

"Guild? You like-"

"Yes a guild. Were vampire, magic users, werewolves and so much more come and live as a big family in one place." She added. I smiled. Like a big family. That's nice.

"Well don't waste any time. Hit it!" I added. She did. There was a bunch of noises coming from the button. I wonder why?

"_Yukino-san, is everything okay. You hit the button!" _You could hear a voice yell.

"No my friends and I are being locked up at the old church in town!" Yukino added.

"_Don't worry Yukino-san, were on are way!" _

"Be careful. There's a lot of vampires and witches on the lose here." She added.

"_Be careful?! Who do you think we are?" _I heard a bunch of voices yell. I could see Yukino roll hear eyes.

"Just hurry up and get here." She added.

**LUCY's POV**

"Well you could say the plan worked!" Loke yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Sting yelled. "WERE RUNNING FOR ARE LIVES!" I looked back and saw all the men running towards us. Yeah, the plan did work. It just that we couldn't really sneak past them all. They noticed us and when they did. Natsu pulled me along and right know we are running so fast I can't even see. Everything is a blur. I keep forgetting how fast they are.

"WELL MAYBE IF WE SNUCK AROUND THEM WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO KEEP RUNNING!" Loke shouted back. I'm really getting sick of this.

"Well maybe if Gajeel didn't punch one of the guys in the face, we wouldn't have to be running!" Sting yelled.

"Well if they hadn't stepped on my foot. That guy would still be able to see!" He shouted back.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Look if we want to make it out of here and find Levy, Erza and Yukino then he have to be quite about it. Instead of being loud and giving our spot away." I stated.

"Lucy's right you morons never shut the fuck up." Gray snapped. They all glared at him.

"Do you want to get-?

"Ahh! A door!" Wendy yelled. In front of us was a huge double wooden door. Brown paint. Old nobs made out of metal.

"Should we go in?" I looked back, you could see people coming toward us yelling 'come back.'

"I think we should. I don't know about you guys but I don't want to be killed by the group of people coming towards us." I added.

"Good point." We quickly pushed the door open and jumped into the room shutting them quickly and locking it.

"Okay well were at least out of that mess." Loke pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't like the feeling of being in here." Natsu stated. I looked around, it was pitch black. I could not see a signal thing. Natsu slowly set me down. But never took his arm off of me. I put my arm around his shoulder for support. He held me by the waist.

"Stay close okay?" He whispered to me. I smiled.

"Okay.' I whispered back. I heard a clap. A clap? I looked around. Oh wait I can't see. Stupid me. Another clap. It echoed through the room.

"Nice to might you guys finally." I heard a voice say. It was a dark deep voice.

"Who the hell are you?!" I heard Natsu yell. The man laughed. And it wasn't just a nice laugh either. It sounded insane. Like he loved the sound of pain.

"Names 513." I heard a voice say from right behind me. I jumped. I almost screamed. Without even thinking. I punched him in the face.

"Oi, what the hell who punched me!" I heard someone yell. It wasn't a deep voice. Did I just punch Natsu?

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Natsu! I thought that you were him! I sear! I didn't mean to hit you. It's just dark and hard to see!" I added. I kept going on and on. I could hear the man laugh. I turned to the laugh.

"Classic, near fails!" He laughed. "I love humans, so dumb." He added.

"Were the fuck are you so we can kill you already!" Gajeel yelled. I felt a hand wrap around my neck. I yelped. The person, was holding me up. My toes barely touched the floor. My hands on the man's arm, which was holding me up.

"Let me go!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Oh come on. Me being 513. You being 51399, it's a perfect match. Wouldn't you say so?" He whispered in my ear. I struggled against his grip.

"Oi you better fuckin let go of her. Or else I will ripe your throat out." I heard Natsu say. The man laughed.

"I believe your friend won't want you to do that, or either this girl." The man said. The lights turned on. I was over shot by the brightness at first but then things came clear. Gray had wide eyes so did Sting? Am I missing something?

"Lyon?" Gray muttered.

"That's your brother?" Gajeel pointed towards the man holding me. Gray nodded wit wide eyes.

"He sort of an ass." Gajeel stated.

"Why Lyon?" Gray asked. "WHY?!" He was holding on, but barley. I could see it. I heard a laugh behind me.

"I told you Lyon is gone. I killed him. My name is 513." He stated.

"_It's a lie Gray!" _

I blinked. That must be the real Lyon. Grays brother.

"You're lying." I muttered out. His grip around my neck tightened.

"What did you say?" he asked. I choked out a little bit.

"STOP IT!" Natsu yelled. Natsu ran toward us. He was about to punch the man in the face, but the man moved me to take the punch for him. Good thing Natsu didn't finish the attack, or else it would hurt a lot. I didn't noticed that I closed my eyes. But when I opened them. A fist was right in front of my face, barely an inch away. Natsu looked even more pissed. He tried to punch the man again, but Lyon did the same thing making me his shield. Natsu would stop the punch before it landed. Natsu looked like he was about to exploded because of pure hate.

"Don't hit him." I mumbled to Natsu. He didn't answer me. I looked at Gray out of the corner of my eyes. "Gray! Lyon is still there. I can hear him! His voice, he is calling out to you. He needs your help. Your brother is still there!" I said as loud as I could. His grip got even tighter.

"You little bitch." He hissed out. Without thinking. I bite Lyon's arm as hard as I could. Pushing my teeth deep on his skin. He yelped, and let go of me. I stumbled over to Natsu. Lyon was about to hit me, until Natsu stopped him and kicked him in the side. Causing Lyon to go flying and landed on the wall.

"Told you, you piece of shit." Natsu stated. Lyon got off the wall and smirked. He started to clap.

"The famous Natsu Dragneel." He looked at Gajeel. "The metal furry, Gajeel. The cute and small Wendy. The 3 famous siblings, Sting, Loke and Lucy. Not to mention, Gray aka my big brother." He said with a smirk. "I welcome you to your living hell. AKA your end." He stated.

"Lots of words for a spirit who's supposed to be dead." Gajeel stated with a smirk. Lyon laughed, or the spirit inside Lyon.

"I heard you were the blunt one." He stated. "Not being dead. Nope. I've been around longer than I've taken over this body. I was a high class vampire, and now look at me. This little boy." He mumbled.

"Then why him!" I looked at Gray. He was pissed and upset. "Why him out of every other vampire why him?!" He yelled. The man laughed.

"I don't know I like messing with people, maybe that's why." He stated laughing. He's sick.

"You're twisted." I stated. He looked at me and smirked.

"Says 51399. Aka the girl who wasn't born a vampire, has Layla Heartfillia's blood inside her, and had no normal friends." He stated. I paused. "You're twi-" He never got to finish his sentence. Gray punched him in the face. Lyon flew across the room again, this time landing on a chair and it broke. Gray was huffing. His fist still out. He hid his eyes.

"Don't talk to my friends like that." He stated. Lyon slowly got up. He was smirking.

"Well look it here, still want to talk it out? Or are you ready to stop crying and face me." It was silent. "Face me Gray." He stated.

"Get. Out. Of. Lyon." Gray said in between breaths. Lyon laughed.

"You're going to have to face me one way or another." He stated. He took out a remote to something. He pushed a button.

"What the hell is that for?!" Loke shouted at Lyon. Lyon didn't say anything. I heard a huge bang, a cage fell down separating us from Lyon and Gray. I ran over to the cage, to get to Gray. Right as I was about to touch the bar. Natsu stopped me.

"Don't touch it." He stated. He reached up to touch it. He shook his hand after he touched it. Maybe he got zapped too. But what about Gray? Loke, Sting, Gajeel and Wendy ran up right next to us.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sting yelled at Lyon. "Didn't you say that you wanted to talk it out with your brother not kill him and his friends." Sting added. Lyon laughed.

"Oh please, I only told you that stuff to motivate you to leave and find your brother and sister. After all I was paid to do that. Plus, I'm not Lyon so what do I care. I'm a demon. I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and just cooler."

"You jerk!" I yelled. I was about to cry. "You fuckin jerk! Lyon's inside his own body locked away and all you can say is 'I don't care." I yelled. "You can feel him inside you can't you? You can hear him call for his brother. And you just ignore it. You jerk!" I snapped. I felt Natsu put a hand on my shoulder. I leaned into his touch. Lyon just giggled.

"This is going to be even more fun." He said. He turned to Gray. "Now we have an audience. Let's see who the better one is." Lyon stated. He ran up and punched Gray in the face. Gray flew backwards.

"Stop it!" Loke yelled.

"_Gray you need to go!" _

Lyon? Lyon is trying to warn him?

"Look at you, I can't believe you're the older brother. I mean come on. Flowers have a better fighting chance then you." He stated. He picked Gray up by his hair. Holding him close to his face. "No wonder he felt because of you." He stated. He punched his head straight to the floor. Lyon stood up and watched him. Gray slowly lifted himself up.

"Why did you do it?" He asked. He took one little step. "Why did he leave? What did I do?" Lyon smirked.

"You made him feel weak. He was mad because of that. You killed your family. Your parents everything that happened in that day was you're doing." He said. Gray didn't move. Lyon grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Gray held onto Lyon's arm. Blood was all over Gray's face. You could see that his eyes were holding back tears. All I could do was watch. No words left my mouth.

"He's happy that your about to die." Lyon said. Lyon threw him across the room. Gray slammed into the wall, falling to the floor. Lyon turned his back to him, walking away.

"I'm sorry, Lyon." Gray muttered.

"_I'll try to contain my anger, I'll try to get over it, but I won't try to forget that person and what he has done." _

"_I failed him! I failed my parents! I failed Lyon! I tried every day! Every fuckin day! It's because of me he's like this!"_

"_Lyon was taken over. He was gone before any of this ever happened. A spirit took over his body. The Lyon I faced to day was never my brother. The brother I faced at home the day he left was never my brother Lyon. Lyon was gone before any of his happened. And it's all my fault, I pushed him away slowly! It's because of me Lyon is gone!"_

Gray get back up. Save him. Save Lyon.

"Oi, Gray!" Natsu yelled. Gray didn't even look. Gray was on his hands and knees, he was looking straight to the floor, hiding his eyes.

"Stop crying! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! It ain't you fault. Lyon chose this. But he needs your help! Are you just going to stay like that and cry about it?! I get it, you're saying it's all your fault, but it's not! Stop crying over something from the past! Just focus on now! And right now you're brother needs you! Didn't Lucy say he's calling your name out! AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS CRY ABOUT THE PAST! WELL TOUGH SHIT! GET THE HELL OVER IT!" I looked at Natsu.

"When life changes to be harder, change yourself to be stronger!" Natsu yelled. I could see Gray smirk. He slowly stood himself up. Lyon stopped walking after hearing Gray get up.

"Ready to fight?" Lyon asked him. Gray laughed a bit.

"I use to think that Lyon hated me. I pushed him that's why. Every day we trained or fought, I always wanted him to be stronger. I wanted him to want that for himself. After all he is my little brother. We grew up together, lived together, and played together." He smiled, lifting himself up to face him. "I never stopped wanting us to be brothers again. I was upset when you took off for the first time. Maybe it was because I pushed you too far, or I ticked you off. Whatever it was I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be able to beat me one day." Gray whipped the blood off his face, looking at it. "And I guess you're getting there. I don't blame you for our parent's death. Maybe I did at a point, but I just realized it was never you. That spirit inside you Lyon, won't be there by the end of the day." Gray took a step back getting ready to fight. Lyon smirked and ran towards him, he was about to punch Gray, but Gray stopped him.

Gray was hold Lyon's fist that was about to hit him.

**GRAY's POV**

"I won't let the darkness take you, I'll show you that there is hope!" I yelled and punched Lyon in the stomach siding him flying.

"I told myself that I would never forgive you. I can't believe I let myself even think that you would do something like this. I mean of all people. Lyon. I'm sorry I was never there for you. I should have been there when you needed me the most. I pushed you."

"_Face it Lyon you're never going to beat me if all you do is cry about it." I stated with my back turned to him. He was on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises some blood too. _

"On that hill by the lake. I fought you ever single time. Never giving you a break. I never when told you why. I wanted you to be stronger. I wanted you to fight for yourself. I never hated you Lyon, I just wanted you to fight to get stronger." I looked up Lyon was slowly getting up and just watched me. I took a step towards him.

"_I'll try to contain my anger, I'll try to get over it, but I won't try to give that person and what he has done." _

"I was mad when mom and dad died. I was broken because I lost you and them. I told myself I would never forgive someone who could kill them. And I still believe that. Except it was never you Lyon. It was the jackass inside you!" I yelled. Lyon had wide eyes.

"You forgive me?." He mumbled. I nodded. Wait is that Lyon?

"I promise you this. I will get my brother back. And I will kill whoever the hell you are." I stated. Lyon or the spirit smirked at me.

"Bring it on Fulbuster."

**LUCY's POV**

They just going at it back a forward. Throwing punches, kicks, and much more.

"_You forgive me?" Lyon's eyes were wide with shock. _

Maybe Lyon is somehow breaking out? If Gray can just reach him again like that then maybe Lyon can take control again.

"Don't you get it? You lost!" Lyon shouted and punched Gray in the face sending him flying backwards. "Lyon has been gone. He can't take control. I have him on lock down, there is nothing you can do! You're not strong enough to bet me." He stated. Gray spit out blood on the ground, standing up slowly and whipping his face.

"You never know how strong you are, until being strong is the only choice you have." Gray stated. Lyon laughed.

"What does that even mean? You just going on about shit. Just give up and face the facts you lost!" He stated.

"No." He stated huffing. Lyon looked at him.

"What did you say?"

"I won't give up! I will fight to the bitter end! I will end you!" Gray shouted.

"This is an impressive fight." I turned my head when I heard a clapping. There stood the man from my vision. The vision that showed Gray dying. I gulped. He can't be.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" Natsu shouted.

"Names Max." He stated. He stood in all white, like he was a part of some cult.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gajeel snapped. Max smiled.

"It's been showed that if I let this fight continue, Lyon will be able to take control again, and I can't let that happen." He stated.

"What you mean by take control again?" Natsu snapped. Max looked over at him.

"It's wonderful to see a Dragneel again, isn't it?" He asked Natsu. I could tell Natsu tensed up at his words. What did he mean by that?

"Answer my question bastard." Natsu stated. Max laughed.

"Just like your father you never know when to shut up." Max stated. Natsu slammed his hand on the bar it broke off. Wait? Isn't the thing electric fid?

"Don't ever talk about my father!" Natsu snapped. I jumped back. I've never seen Natsu act this pissed off. Natsu pointed at Max. "You don't even know him! So shut your trap!" Natsu hissed.

"Natsu," I mumbled. Something had to happen to his father. Max laughed.

"It doesn't matter right now anyway. I'm just hear so my spirit won't leave this world." He looked over at Gray. "And I need to get rid of you in order to do that." He stated. Max pulled his hands back and a dark orb appeared on his hands. My vision.

"Gray! Move!" I yelled. Gray just stood there with wide eyes. Not moving one bit.

"I.. can't." He stated. Max laughed.

"I sealed him to the ground so he can't move. Say good bye Gray Fulbuster." He released the dark orb.

_I'm sorry Gray. _


	56. Brothers

**LUCY's POV**

I couldn't close my eyes. Darkness appeared in front of Gray just like that. I couldn't even say anything. I could feel my face run with tears. Gray got absorb by the darkness, you couldn't even see him anymore. No scream, no cry, nothing. It was just dark. As the darkness left, a bright light appeared right after it. I couldn't see it was so bright. But I didn't look away. Gray. A friend. My friend. He's like my brother. He is my family. The light slowly vanished.

"Gray?"

He was standing still looking with wide eyes at the person in front of him. The person took the shot for him.

"Lyon?" Gray asked with wide eyes. Lyon couched up blood. "Why? I thought you weren't Lyon? Why did you do this!?" Gray snapped. You could hear Lyon chuckle.

"It wasn't me you stupid kid. Your brother moved us." He stated. He feel to the ground. Blood pouring right out of him. Gray feel to his knees beside him. He held Lyon close to him. You could see Gray cry a bit still with wide eyes.

"Hey it's okay." You could that Lyon's voice was different. Kind of younger. Maybe that's his real voice. So this is really Lyon. Lyon reached up and grabbed Gray's arm that was holding his shoulder.

"But Lyon you-"

"Sh, I want to say something." Lyon stated. Gray went quite. "I'm sorry, I just I didn't know. I thought, I thought that you hated me." Lyon let go off Gray. "But you never did. And I never hated you either. I just wanted to make you proud." Lyon smiled. He stated to die off. "I." His eyes closed. "Just wanted." His held fell back. "You Proud."

"LYON!" Gray yelled at his body. He was crying. "Come on, come back! You're not dead!" Gray mumbled to himself. I reached up to cover my mouth. I felt wetness. My whole face. I was crying.

"Who need him?" Max stated. "Damn bastard can't even keep a kid under control." Max stated. "Oh well."

"Now Gray, why don't you join your brother in hell!?" Max yelled. He was doing the same attacked. Gray didn't even look up, he just looked down at Lyon.

"Gray!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Never even moved.

"Ha you think that will work against me!" My eyes shot up. Yukino stood in front of Gray. It seemed that the light just vanished in front of her.

"Oi! Don't forget about us!" I looked over. There were a hug group of people standing to the side of them. And when I mean hug. I MEAN HUGE. Some of them had weapons, had bright red eyes, and sharp teeth.

"You guys are okay?! Thank god!" I looked over Levy, Erza, Éclair, Mira, and Cana stood there. What the hell? Is all I can think. A kid ran over to us.

"Don't worry I will have you out in a second." He stated.

"Wait the bars will electrocute you!" Wendy stated. The boy laughed.

"Nothing I can't handle." He stated. He touched the bars. It didn't instead, the bars melted in his hands. I looked at him with shock. He smirked.

"Names Romeo," He stated. Romeo? Huh.

"Oi, where the hell did that man go!?" I heard a bunch of them yell.

_Haha Doge this you little brat! _

I leaped and pulled Romeo down with me. Right as we just hit the ground, and blast of black passed right behind us. I have no idea how I knew that. I leaned right next to Romeo on the ground. I looked behind me. The wall had a hole in it. I gulped. If we were to be hit by that, it would kill us. I looked down at Romeo. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Thank you so much miss!" He stated.

"Names Lucy." He nodded. I stood up. I could see everyone look at us and then they looked confused.

"How did you-" I didn't get to hear the rest of it. I felt a very panful hit in the gut. I think I even flew a couple feet back. But the landing didn't hurt. Natsu caught me and we just kind of round over each other. I was sitting in Natsu's lap. Which I'm not going to lie, was a bit weird with all these people around. I looked up. The man was standing a couple of feet in front of us. He had his hand out in front of him. He had wide eyes. He just looked at his hands with wide eyes.

"How is this possible? How could you see my actions! That's my most powerful move! And you took my invisibility away!" He snapped. Natsu helped my stand back.

"Listen I don't know why you're doing shit like this, but it needs to stop. You hurt my friends! Broke us apart! Made them cry! You're not making it out of here!" Natsu snapped. The man smirked.

"If that's how you feel, why don't we just have a war?" He stated. Just like that a bunch of guards broke in. Within seconds everyone was fighting. Weapons, blood, cry's everywhere. I looked over at Gray he was still watching Lyon. I ran over to them. I kneed down in front of Lyon and Gray.

"Gray I'm sr-

"Don't." He mumbled. "It's not your fault." He stated. I just wish there is something to do. Wait there is.

_My power can bring back life, and it can also kill. _

Layla's power. I looked at my hands, it in me. I can bring him back. I can bring back Gray's brother. I need to. I must. I looked up at Gray. His face read sadness, lost, regret, and death. I would that way to. If Loke and Sting left or anyone that would be my face. I'm not going to let Gray feel that. I know what to do. I put my hands on Lyon's body, right where his hear is. I closed my eyes.

"Lucy what are you doing?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm bringing him back." I stated.

**NORMAL POV**

"I'm bringing him back." Lucy stated. Gray had wide eyes. Before he could speak. Lucy fell right to the ground next to Lyon. Her face, facing his.

"Lucy?" Gray asked. He leaned over Lyon to shake her shoulders. "Lucy!" Gray yelled. Right at that. Natsu stopped fighting Max and looked behind him. He could see Lucy lying on the ground unconscious. But he didn't know why.

"Shit." He said, he started walking over there but Max stopped him. Max hit him in the back of the head making Natsu fall to the ground.

"You little piece of shit! Don't walk away when we're fighting." He snapped. Natsu slowly got up.

"Shut the fuck up you don't know shit! You're not worth my time!" Natsu yelled. He punched Max right in the face. Max flew back landing on the ground. He smirked.

"Oh I can see it now. The way you took the fall for her earlier, you love her." Natsu stared at him. "You know I was quit the player back in my day. Yup, bring a girl home with me, did whatever then killed them." Max looked at him right in the eyes. "My favorite part was the killing. The way they screamed and begged me to stop." He chuckled.

"You're sick and twisted." Natsu stated. The man laughed.

"I guess you could say that. But you know what I wasn't the only one like that. I knew a man like that." He stopped to think. "Now who was it.."

Natsu clenched his fist. The man looked at him and smirked evilly.

"Oh, I know it was your father." He stated.

"Stop it." Natsu snapped he was on the edge.

"The man with the dragon force," Natsu growled.

"Wasn't it that he died? Or wait was he killed?" Natsu grabbed him by the neck, pulling his face right up to his.

"Talk shit about him one more time I will end you." Natsu said glaring at him.

"I can see it in you." I man said and started to choke. "Dragon force." Natsu growled.

"I can see it in your eyes. Pure hate, you want to kill, no wait need to kill. It's eating you up. You're just like your dad. A killer. A monster." He muttered. Natsu smirked. His bright red eyes turned narrow, almost like a dragon eyes.

"See there it is, dragon force. You know they say that each person that has dragon force has their own special power." He stated. Natsu smirked. Max looked over to the right. Natsu had his hand up in the air, flames surrounded it.

"Fire? Funny." Max stated. "So that's why they call you Salamander." He said. Natsu punched him in the face, it sent Max flying into the wall.

"You killed Lyon. Made my friends feel pain, you made them cry. You killed thousands. You made fun of my father. You broke families apart." Natsu cracked his knuckles. "This is where it ends for you." He stated. Right before Natsu could land a punch on Max, Erza jumped in front of him.

"Move it Erza." Natsu stated, he growled at her. For the first time ever she was scared by him but she didn't show it. It was his eyes. Those dragon like eyes, they didn't seem human, no emotion, just hate.

"No way! We are taking him to jail, besides they put a spell on the place no one can get out without the spell going down." Erza stated. Natsu started walking forward. Erza flinched at bit when he stopped right in front of her.

"I said move." He stated.

"Natsu you can't just-

"It doesn't matter. He hurt us. He's dead to me." Natsu stated pushing her to the side. Erza was about to stop him. Until Gajeel stopped her.

"Don't." He stated. "He's not himself right now. If you stop him he will kill you or anyone that gets in his way. He's in dragon force. It's like his body just takes over, it's caused by hate." Gajeel stated.

"How do we get him out of it?" Gajeel laughed.

"Do you have a death wish? There's no possible way." They watched Natsu he walked right up the Max and picked him up threw him to the ground. "There's a reason I call him Salamander." Natsu lit up his body, having fire surround him. "His special power is Fire. Like mine is Metal." Gajeel added. Natsu's flames died down, but it was even worse. He had a bunch of scales all over him.

"But this isn't good." Gajeel stated.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled. Erza and Gajeel snapped their heads to where Gray is. Lucy and Lyon were floating in the air, still not awake. But Lyon didn't have cuts or scratches nothing painful on him. Their arms and legs were dangling too, they were like rag dolls. A big light appeared around Lucy then it went to Lyon.

"Lucy! Stop it's not going to work!" At that second the light spread throughout the whole room. Everyone stopped fighting.

"The hell?" Natsu asked himself. Erza and Gajeel looked at Natsu with wide eyes. He was back to normal. But how? They looked around the room, it seemed at all the witches, vampires and werewolves were back to normal but how?

"What the hell, you am I back to normal I was a werewolf a second ago!" Someone yelled.

"Wait were are the enemies?" Romeo yelled? They looked around the room, it was just them.

"Juvia is confused." A blue haired girl stated.

"And my magic isn't working either." Yukino stated.

"I know I was just a vampire a minute ago and no my fangs won't come out!"

"I know what happened." A little old man stepped forward.

"What is it master?" The man pointed to Lucy and Lyon floating in the air.

"That girl, is bringing him back to life. And in order to do that she needs all the supernatural power she can find near the area." He stated.

"Bring someone back to life? Is that even possible?" Levy asked. Master nodded.

"It is indeed. But there is only one person able to do so. Her name was Layla Heartfillia." He stated. "But I know for certain that girl is not Layla."

"Then how is she doing it?" A man with white hair asked.

"Her names Lucy." Loke said. They looked at him.

"She's our sister." Sting said looking at them.

"Look it's a really long story that we can tell you later, just what should we do in the meantime." Cana stated.

"I don't know it could be an hour, 5 minutes, 2 weeks, a month." Master stated.

"A month?!" Natsu yelled out. "Oh no way in hell!" Natsu walked to be right under Lucy. "Come on Lucy lets go. I'm not wait a month you hear me!" Natsu yelled at her.

**LUCY's POV**

"Lyon?" I asked. I was outside by a lake or river. I don't really know. I just know that it was freezing out here. But what I hadn't notice was that I was 5 years old again. I looked at myself in the reflection of the water. Wearing my pink flower dress. It was my favorite dress. Or at least until the day Sting got taken away. I saw mother and father die, and Loke left me, plus I lost my memories. I was wearing this dress on the exact same day. I've probably been walking along by the river for some time now. Lyon I hope your here.

'Gray I'm sorry.' I heard some snuffles. "I just wish I could have been smarter." I could see Lyon sitting on the ground, he had his hands on his knees and was crying.

"Lyon!" I yelled. His head shot up. He looked worried.

"Go away! I won't fall for anything you have to say!" He yelled.

"But I'm not here to trick you." I stated. I was standing in front of him. I noticed that he was 5 too.

"Oh yeah, what are you hear for then?" Lyon asked.

"I came to take you back."

"Take me back?"

"Yeah, to Gray. Back to life." I stated.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Make me even believe I can go back and see him. Live with him again. You don't have the power to do that."

"Actually I-"

"Plus I shouldn't go back. Not after all I did." He stated. He looked down at the ground.

"Yes you should, your brother needs you. He wants you to come back. And you can't just turn it down." I yelled. He looked up at me. I didn't notice that I was sitting right in front of him.

"Like you know what it's like. Having something be your fault, and have it affect your family. My parents are dead because of me. I had to be taken away from my brother to keep him alive. My family has done everything for me. I watched my own self kill my parents, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it!" He yelled. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do! You have no idea what it is like to be me!" He yelled. I clenched my fist. I do know what it's like. I wasn't think, but I slapped him on the face. He looked shocked. I could feel tears come out of my eyes.

"I do know what it's like! I'm a human, but I was born into a vampire family! How do you think my family felt about me then? Of course they loved me like, your parents loved you. But they had to fake the whole you human thing when I was around. I was a burden to my parents! To my brothers! Everyone was after me. I put my family in danger by just being born. I saw a man kill my parents, I man took my brother away from me. My other brother told me to forget about my past. He played that mind game on me and it worked. I lived my life, but I always had to move around because I caused death to the people that ever lived with me. Vampires or any supernatural always after me. Loke watched out after my for 18 years." I let tears fall.

"But the worst part is that I'm not even human. I have the blood of Layla Heartfillia in me. She was the first Supernatural. So everyone is after me because of it. I was a test subject. They told me I was 51399. Which is my name to them. Now all my friends have to protect me. I try my hardest, but I just keep ending up being protected. So I know what you feel. Having everything be your fault." I stated. He had wide eyes listening to this.

"Listen I-

"It's okay. We have our friends and family now. There's nothing else to fear but them. Going to warn you it get crazy." I stood up and held my hand out to him. He looked at my hand.

"So what do you say?" I asked. "You want to say hi to Gray?" I asked. He took my hand. As he stood up, I looked at him.

"Names Lucy by the way." I stated. I don't know if I saw it right. But he smiled. I could tell that he hasn't smiled in a long time.


	57. Being Human

**LUCY's POV**

"You want to go?!"

"Yeah let's go!"

I woke up to yelling and something slamming against a wall. Yeah something like that. It took me a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light. But once they did, I was on a bed, and covered up. I looked next to me to find, a man in a bed to my left. I raised the covers of me. I was wearing long sweat pants and a black shirt. Which was actually my size. My feet left cold against the ground. I took some slow steps and walked up to the man. It was Lyon. But what shocked me and made me even happier was that he was breathing. His chest falling and raising, in the same rhythm.

"Lyon, you're okay." I whispered. "Gray will be so happy." I mumbled. I walked over to the bathroom. Once I was myself in the mirror I wanted to scream. It's not that I looked different. I my eyes were bright red, and my hair was white/silver. Kind of Mira's hair. I put my hands in the water and washed myself. Thinking that it would come out.

"No. No. No." I said to myself. I looked back up in the mirror when I was done. My eyes were back to brown and my hair was normal again. I sighed. Thank god, I thought something happened to me. I ran my hands threw my hair. My eyes widened. I had a white/silver streak in my hair. I looked at this closely.

"What the-

"Where am I?" I turned around. Lyon was sitting up. I walked out to look at him. He was wearing sweat pants and a baggy shirt to. He looked at me.

"Lucy?" He asked I nodded. "Do you know where we are?"

"Nope, but I'm sure where fine." I added. At the end. Lyon walked up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Lucy." He said right in my ear. I smiled and hugged him back.

"No need to thank me." I said back. Just as we pulled apart, a table came flying right at us. We feel to the ground to get out of the way. It hit the wall and broke into pieces.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I heard a yell from outside the room. The door was wide open, but it looked like we were upstairs. I looked at Lyon, we were both worried.

"What the hell?" Lyon asked.

"I think there's a big fight going on down stairs." I stated.

"Hm, nice." Lyon mumbled.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"So you want to go grab some food?" Lyon asked. I smiled.

"Yeah I'm really hungry." I said back.

That was a bad idea. We walked out of the room and everyone was fighting down stairs. Things being thrown and shit everywhere. Erza was even fighting. Natsu and Gray were mainly going at it. Head butting, Gajeel joined in by throwing a table at them. I couldn't believe it everyone who saved us they were all fighting each other. Lyon and I sighed at the same time.

"You know I thought there would have been at least a welcome mat or something." Lyon stated. I laughed.

"Welcome home Lyon." I said. "Now you get to go through what I go through every day." I looked over at him. He was smiling and looking down at Gray.

"You know I never would have imagined this day to come." He laughed. "I mean look at me. I died and came back to life." He said. "And it's all thanks to you Lucy.' Lyon said looking at me. "I would have never been able to live this day." He stated. I smiled.

"That's what friends do for each other." I stated.

"I never had a friend before." Lyon said with wide eyes.

"Well, Lyon." I held out my hand. "Would you be my friend?" I asked smiling. It took him a while but he shook my hand.

"Lyon?!" I looked down stairs over the railing. Gray was standing there with wide eyes. "You're alive?"

"So that you kind of no our history. I have one question." I stated looking at everyone. "Who are you guys?" I asked. Everyone started laughing. Lyon and I looked so confused.

"Were Fairy tail!" They all yelled.

"Fairy Tail?" I questioned.

"Look Lucy, Fairy tail is a guild." A blue haired women said.

"Guild?" I asked again.

"A guild is where anyone without family or has supernatural powers, can come together and be a family. And our family is Fairy Tail." Romeo said to me. Family comes together. That sounds so sweet. Anyone without a family has one again. I smiled.

"But if I may ask," I looked up a women with silver hair was standing their she looked a lot like Mira. "How did you bring Lyon back to life?" I just looked at her. "Names Lisanna." She said.

"Oh I don't really know. I guess just a lucky guess." I stated.

"Lucky guess?" Levy asked. Everyone was looking at me now. I don't really like it. I slummed back in my chair.

"I don't know it's just really confusing, I guess." I stated. They still all stared at me. Lucky for me Mira saved me.

'Hey Lucy! Your food is ready." She yelled from behind the bar. That's my cue to go, and I took it. I ran up to the bar and started digging in.

"Wow Mira this is really good." I stated. She smiled at me.

"Glad you like it. It's one of my favorite recipes. I couldn't believe what Mira told me earlier about Fairy Tail. She, Erza, Levy, and Cana are all a part of this guild. I couldn't believe it at first but then it made sense. Plus they had to explain it to me. They all took a job out to my high school, the day before I came. They were tracking down vampires. For this job. Then they showed me the guild mark. But they hid it from Loke, Sting, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu and I. By covering it up. I was shocked. We all were.

"Excuse me Lucy," I looked to my right. The Fairy Tail guild master was standing right there. "Can I have a word with you in privet?" He asked, I looked at him in shock. Then I slowly nodded.

"Listen Lucy, you not up here because you're in trouble or anything like that." He stated. Which made me sigh.

"I knew Layla Heartfillia a long time ago." This made me grab his attention. "She was the sweetest, most kind person in the world. I could never image her hurting a little fly. But she carried a big sin. A big, huge power that could control or ruined human kind. It could bring life, or bring death. I knew her because one day I had a job. And that job was to kill Layla Heartfillia." My eyes widened.

"Don't worry I didn't. I found her. And my first intention was to kill her, but I couldn't. Something stopped me. So instead I talked to her. And she told how everything came to be. She was turned into what she was, by a man. And that man hunted for power. He wanted to rule. So he was always testing. I don't know how he did it, but it worked. He turned Layla into what she is now. And then he tested on more people. Those people were Vampires, Hunters, Werewolf's, people who had magic. But Layla's power was no match for any of that. She was the creator of them. She could end their lives, but just a snap of the finger. Of bring them back by a cry. She was an original. Sure she had all the power, but she had the most sadness. Everyone was after her for her power. Her power brought them invisibility."

"O-original?"

"Yes." He answered without looking at me. "Years later after I left Layla. I found out that she died. But not because someone killed her. She killed herself. She use to tell me, 'that it's hell to live like this. I should have died 1 million years ago when I turned 100.' I couldn't believe it at first. She was the sweetest person in the world. I guess she just got tired of living like this." He sighed. "I thought the world would go back to normal. I thought the supernatural world would be more peaceful. That was until a rumor went around. It was about a child being born human from a vampire family. And that the child wasn't just human it possessed Layla's powers." I gulped.

"Never believed it until, you brought Lyon backed to life. Only one person could do that and It was Layla. And now that I thought back about the rumor. The child born human, but not human at all." He looked at me. "You're that kid." I gulped.

"Yes, sir." I said and I looked down at the ground. "I just, I just wanted to be normal. And when I found out it was hard. They told me I was an experiment. I don't really know what to believe." I stated.

"Is that so?" I nodded.

"It seems to me that you don't have all her powers." I looked up. "Sure you have her powers, and sure you come from a supernatural family, but I can see that you're still human. I think those powers of yours don't react to you unless, you really want them to or you're in an emotional state."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I think that your human, but with Layla's powers. You don't have all of them, but you can bring someone back to life, and I think you can only use them when you off balance like in an emotional state."

"W-why are you trying to make me feel better?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well Lucy, the truth is that. Your just like most of the people in this guild they each have a horrible past, dark secrets and an unknown future. After all I'm like their parent. They didn't grow up with parents. All left by hind, forgotten, run aways, own family killed." I wanted to cry. It so sad. "That's what makes Fairy Tail or any guild special. We are each other's family. No matter what has happened to them or who they are." I smiled at him.

"That's the best thing ever." I answered. I could see him smile a little.

"Lucy no matter what the future or the world holds for you. You can always change it, remember that. And Fairy Tail will always be here for you. You might not know us that yell. But we believe anyone who has time to help out their friends is our friend."

_BAM!_

"LYON are you okay?!" We both jumped up and ran out of the room. Lyon was sitting on the floor in front of the bar. He had blood coming down from his head. Gray was looking at him. Lyon touched his head and winced.

"The hell?" He asked. Everyone was watching in shock.

"Oi, Brats what did you do?" The master yelled. Erza kneeled in front of him.

"Sorry master, but it appears Lyon got it with a flying chair. I tried to break up the fight but-"

"It's okay Erza." He said looking at her. He sighed.

"Lyon are you okay?" Levy asked walking over to him and studying him. Mainly the spot where he was bleeding.

"I say he's fine. He will heal in no time." Gajeel stated. That's right he will, he's a vampire. Levy helped Lyon up, but Lyon stumbled to take a step.

"My head hurts so much. I've never felt pain this bad." He stated.

"Dude it's just a cut. It should be nothing to us were vampires." Loke stated. Lyon didn't let go of his head. Blood just keep running down. Could it be that he's not a vampire anymore? I gasped. Everyone looked at me.

"Lyon could it be that you're not a-"

"Vampire?" he said finishing my sentence. Everyone gasped.

"There's only one way to find out." Sting stated. He grabbed a chair and slammed Natsu on the head with it. I jumped back a little bit.

"The hell!" Natsu yelled getting back up. You could see blood on the side of his face then it was gone.

"See Lyon's human. If he was a vampire that's how fast he would have healed." Sting stated.

"Sting I swear to god I will kill you!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh really like to see you try!" Sting yelled back. As they head butted.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" The master yelled.

"Tch." They both mumbled.

"That doesn't make sense though. Lyon was born a vampire." Gray stated pointing to his brother.

"It appears that when he died, he could only come back as a human."

"I'm human?" Lyon said. He had wide eyes and was looking at his hands like he had never seen them before. "I always wanted to know what it feels like!" he said standing up amazed. "LUCY!" He said he ran up to make and looked me right in the eyes.

"What do I do?!" He yelled shaking me.

"What?"

"What do humans do?!" he yelled.

"I don't know! Go ask someone like Erza! Or Levy! Even Mira and Cana! There human." I stated. After a minute everyone laughed. "What's?! So?! Funny?!" I stated.

"Hunters aren't human." Erza stated.

"Huh?"

"Hunters also have healing powers, and we can live for a very long time." Levy stated.

"But didn't you try and teach me?" I stated. Erza smiled.

"Of course, but only because of these idiots." Erza pointed to Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

"Hey!-"

"We showed you self-defense that all really. But as for humans nope were not." Mira stated. I sighed and looked back at Lyon. He was still amazed.

"I don't know go swimming?" I stated. "Wait actually! I've always wanted to go tubing!" I yelled. Lyon looked at me weird.

"Is that what humans do?" He asked. I laughed.

"Hell yeah! Heart racing, hanging on for dear life, on the lake or river, going so fast. It's amazing, well at least that's what I heard." I stated.

"Here Lyon put on a life vest." I stated. He looked at me weird. But then took it. We were all set up, a speed boat, the rope, and the tube thing. It seems that no one in the guild knew what I was talking about. Except for Éclair.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Lyon asked putting on his life vest. Éclair and I laughed. It's funny how Lyon use to be a vampire not scared of anything, but tubing scares him.

"100 percent." Éclair stated.

"How about Éclair and I show you then you can hop on." I stated. He nodded. I turned back everyone was staring at us watching us on the shore.

"Who wants to drive the boat?" I asked.

"I've driven a boat before." Gajeel stated.

"Prefect." I stated. Éclair and I slowly got on the tube, which was already in the water. "Just put the boat up to full speed, and do a lot of sharp turns. It will be more fun."

"Are you sure Lucy?" Natsu asked concerned. I smiled.

"You can come on the boat if yeah want. Just watch it's a lot of fun." I looked to everyone one else. "Anyone can come one the boat." I stated. Natsu, Loke, Sting, Gray, Lyon, Erza, and Levy ended up coming on. Éclair and I gave a thumbs up when we were ready. I had a bad feeling about Gajeel driving it but it was more fun. Éclair and I were okay at first, but the turn made us go into the choppy water. We couldn't see the boat pulling us because the water was splashing us in the face. All you could hear was us screaming and laughing.

"Éclair don't let go!" I yelled.

"Same with you!" Gajeel kept going around in circles so it was hard to hold on. Éclair was leaning on my because of the force we were being pulled. I could feel my feet start to hit the water.

"Éclair I can't hold on!" I yelled. Right at that I flew into the water. I felt like I was tumbling on the water. I landed deep in the water. I could hear the boat slow down. I could hear Éclair laughing to. I kicked up to the surface. Taking a huge breath once I got up. Natsu and the rest looked worried.

"Lucy you okay-

"Éclair your fat ass took up the raft." I stated and started laughing. She laughed to. I held my hand out to her and she held me back up on the raft. I got into my spot and looked up towards the boat.

"You're not hurt?" Erza stated.

"Um, yeah I'm not."

"But you whipped out in the water?" Gray pointed put.

"And it was a huge whip out." Loke pointed out.

"Come on guys live a little it's so much fun." I stated. I looked Gajeel in the eyes. "I know you can go much harder." I stated he smirked.

"Good luck this round Bunny girl." He stated.

"Wait! I want to try!" Natsu stated. After that Natsu got on with me, making Éclair get off. Of course she whined about it. But she did it anyway. Natsu basically had his upper half on top of me. Having his arm go over my back and hang onto the holder there.

"Alright let's go Metal bolts." Natsu yelled.

"Only if you can hang on Salamander." Gajeel stated.

Not going to lie. I was worried for my life on this round. Gajeel was trying to kill us. The only thing that made me stay on was Natsu. It was because he was basically holding me down to the raft. It was a lot of fun, but I never felt so scared in my life. He did super sharp turns. I screamed and laughed at first, but now I'm just screaming for my life.

After that everyone else seemed to try it. Erza, Cana, Levy went at once, and they loved it. It took 3 people to get Erza off of it, mainly because she loved it. Or she loved the challenge. Levy flew off one time though, but she was still having fun.

Gray, and Lyon went together, and I'm glad that the two of them finally had some time together again. After all brothers are forever. No wait Family is forever.

Loke, Sting, and I went together. Not going to lie it was hard to fit all three of us. But we managed to stay on. Gajeel looked so happy trying to make everyone fly off. He was the devil.

Once we got back to the shore every went. They saw how much fun we were having and then wanted to join. It the most fun I've had in a long time.


	58. Old Times

**LUCY's POV**

Here we are everyone curled up by the fire. Some of the guild members to like Elfman, Lisanna which are Mira's siblings. I knew it! And Romeo is also with us too. Nothing like having some s'mores with some friends. Plus I'm so comfy right now. Natsu and I are sitting on a two seat chair. I have my legs curled up in front of me, so there not touching the ground. Natsu has his arm around me, and I'm leaning against him. I always love doing stuff like this with him. Too bad that we don't really have the time. Sometimes I could feel him lean his head on mine.

"Aw, you too are so cute." Lisanna said squealing. I just kind of looked away awkwardly into the fire.

"Don't tease them. There get embarrassed." Mira stated smirking.

"Hey pervert boy, don't you usually get mad at this?" Gajeel asked. Is he trying to make a fight happen?

"Honestly, they do this all the time at home on the couch. It doesn't affect me at all anymore." He stated sighing.

"Can you guys just shut up?" Both Natsu and I mumbled.

"But we love doings this to you Lucy-Chan!' Levy sang. I sighed.

"Alright I'm done with this love bullshit. Let's play truth or dare!" Cana pretty much yelled. "Erza Truth or Dare!" Cana yelled.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to drink this whole bottle of vodka!" I gulped. Erza + vodka = death. Erza grabbed the bottle are chugged it all.

"Wendy! Truth or Dare!

"Um, Truth please."

"What were your first thoughts about us?" Huh Like when she meant us?

"Um, I thought you guys were brave, caring, loyal, and loving. But crazy mostly."

"Aww, that's so sweet Wendy." I stated she smiled.

"Okay Lucy and Natsu truth!" Wendy yelled. I was confused.

"Isn't one person and truth or dare?" Natsu and I asked.

"Well yeah but I wanted to know how you to meant so can you show us?" I laughed.

"Sure Wendy." Natsu stated.

"Oh I want to know!" Lisanna stated.

"Same here." Loke and Sting stated.

"We can help out we were there." Levy, Erza, Cana, Mira, and Gray, Gajeel pointed out.

So it turned out Erza was the teacher and everyone else were students. We also set up the chairs like desk. I sighed, I can't believe we are going to show how we meant.

"ACTION!" Levy yelled.

"Oi, Flame brain. Why are you looking out the window?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Shut it Ice pants I'm bored of this class." He stated.

"Isn't everyone."

"Oh students by the way. We have a new student coming to day. Treat her well."

"Hi guys, names Lucy. Please take care of me." I stated smiling.

"Welcome Lucy." Erza stated. "You can have the seat next to Natsu Dragneel." Erza stated. I looked round trying to see who he was. Until he raised his hand and I walked my way next to him. Once I sat down Natsu and I would kind of glance at each other and look away. It was really awkward. I dropped the pencil Levy gave me. I reached down to pick it up but Natsu's hand touched mine. We both stopped moving. He quickly grabbed my pencil and put it in my hands. I looked at his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He snapped out of it.

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine." He stated. He looked away from me.

"Are you sure your eyes were bright red." I stated.

"It's nothing I just didn't get a lot of sleep that's all." He stated. I sighed. Mira gave me some eye drops.

"Here I know what it's like not sleeping that yell. Use this." I stated handing it to him. He looked at it weird.

"Thanks?" he stated. I smiled and stood up.

"Well I have to get to the next class, see you around. Natsu." I stated and acted like I walked out of the classroom. Once I turned around, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Mira and Cana headed to walk out. Because I bell rang. Gray stopped at the door.

"Oi, Flame brain aren't you coming? And what is that?" Gray asked. Natsu shook his head and looked up at Gray, Natsu grabbing his stuff.

"Nothing Ice breath." Then Natsu left the room. We all turned to them. Blank faces.

"That's the weirdest way to meet someone." Loke pointed out.

"Over eye drops." Sting pointed out. Sting laughed.

"I thought it would be like Natsu saving you or something." Wendy pointed out.

"Well that did happen, but not until later that day." I added. Wendy jumped up.

"Show me please!" She begged.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just please I love love." She stated jumping up and down. Natsu and I sighed.

"Lucy I'm so sorry." Natsu stated hugging me. I just told him about my parents, and how they died. I hugged him back.

"It's okay. I'm over it." I sort of let go of him. I heard a nose. He's sniffing me? My eyes widened. I could feel him move closer to my neck.

"Natsu?" I asked, all the sudden he stopped and jumped back.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He was scratching the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me weird.

"Boy are you weird." He stated. I got mad by this.

"I'm not weird!" I snapped. He rolled his eyes at me. He grabbed my hand.

"Whatever weirdo, come one let's get you home." He stated. We ran off. Not really just took a couple steps then stopped.

"That's pretty much it." I said.

"So cute!" Wendy and Lisanna yelled. I sighed.

"Can I go to bed know? We've been acting the whole night." I stated yawning.

I brushed my teeth. It took us a while, but we managed to leave. Although everyone one else stayed up. I just get tried easy that's all. I spit out the tooth paste, and rinsed my mouth. I walked out to Natsu looking up at the ceiling just lying on the bed.

"You could have stayed with them if you want to. I don't mind." I stated. Going under the covers.

"And get to miss my sexy Lucy coming to bed in my shirt." He pointed out smirking at me. I always wore one of his shirts to bed, they were so comfy, and warm, plus it was big on me too. So it was like wearing a really really short dress.

"You're such a pervert." I stated getting under the covers and lying down. He smirked and leaned up.

"Yeah but I'm your pervert." Right after he said that his lips attacked mine. I didn't have time to think it was just reaction to kiss him back. But this kiss was different. It was like he was making me boil up just by this one hot kiss. There was a new whole side to him. I could feel him play with the back of my hair, making it ruff up. I was probably doing the same to him. I felt his lips leave mine for a second to just catch his breath. They he went right back. He was a more ruff. Like just the kiss itself. He pulled away. To take off his shirt and scarf he threw it behind him.

"As much as I love you only wearing my shirt. I would love it off of you right now." He stated. I could feel him kiss me neck. I gasped a little.

"Natsu, what if one of the guild members hear us." I gasped again, damn him and making me feel this way.

"Who cares?" He asked in between kissing and biting my neck.

"I-I do." I stated.

"Good, then they will know your mine." He said in my ear. My face heated up.

"But Natsu!-" I gasped when I felt his thumb right over my entrance. It was teasing me, he was teasing me. I dug my fingers on the back of his shoulders.

"What do you want Lucy?" He asked right by my ear. I could feel him slowly kiss down my neck. The kissing was soft but heated. I can't get over his warm breath on my ear. Not only that but, I didn't realize that my shirt was already off.

"Natsu!" I gasped as he penetrated me. I dug my fingers hard into his back, arching mine, and biting my lower lip. Feeling his finger go in and out of me slowly. While his thumb rubs me. I'm losing my mind. I felt his mouth clap over my nipple. I cried out. Breathing heavy. I'm not going to lie. I love this. His tongue swirling over my nipple, him biting it. It made me want him more. I felt him slide another finger in but he never stopped that pace.

"Natsu," I breathed heavy.

"Hm." He mumbled biting my nipple.

"I," I felt his finger hit the good spot. "Need you,' I bit my lower lip, I arched my back and gripped his shoulders. "Inside me." I gasped.

I could feel his mouth leave my nipple and his fingers come out of me. I started to breath in control again. I could see him lick his fingers clean.

"Your wish is my command." He stated smirking. Within seconds I felt his tip at my entrance. My body felt on fire as he slowly pushed himself in. We both let out a long moan at the action. The way he filled me all the way just made my body feel heat. I was on fire. Every touch every thrust in and pull out was like electricity. I couldn't rap my head around it. He would do a slow pull out and a hard thrust back in or a slow pull out and slowly go back in. It was the best feel every. Every inch of it. I felt like I was in heaven.

I brought my hands down from him and gripped my hair. I enjoyed every inch of this. My head moving back and forward, side to side. I bit my lower lip. You could hear my moans from anywhere. His hands would move up my body. It was a like I was get a hundred electrical shocks by him just doing that on my body. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips it was the same ruff kiss from earlier. I dropped my arm to the side of my head. His hand ran all the way up my arm to my hand intertwining our fingers together.

"Natsu please I-I," I gasped when he separated the kiss. He ramped into me causing me to cry out.

"What you need Lucy?" He asked right in my ear. Damn him. And his hot breath on my ear.

"Stop teasing me," I gasped. And with that his thrusts and pull outs got faster and faster. That damn bastard making me beg. Each and every thrust brought me closer to my limit. Every time he trusted in I pushed my hips towards him to try and get him in father.

"Natsu I'm gonna-"I gasped.

'I know I'm right with you." He stated. I could hear him moan once last time before we both realized. Gasping, and trying to contain a normal pulse Natsu fell to the side of me. Both trying to regain our breath.

"Were did that come from?" I asked Natsu panting.

"Just tried it. Why did you not like it?" He asked looking at me. I shook my head.

"No it was amazing. Just wondering." I stated. He smirked.

"You know I was right. You look sexy with my shirt on, but way better with it off." He stated. I covered my chest and crossed my legs. I glared at him.

"Pervert." I stated. He laughed. He pulled me closer to him, and pulled the covers over us. He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah but I'm your pervert." He stated. With that we doze off.

**OUT SIDE THE DOOR***

Loke and Sting had their heads against the door listening to the whole thing.

"Natsu what if one of the guild members hear us?" Lucy asked her voice was of a bit.

"Who cares?" You could hear Natsu say lightly.

"I d-do!" Lucy gasped. Loke and Sting both started to growl at that sound.

"Good, then they will know your mine." They heard Natsu stated. Right after that you could hear Lucy gasped.

"But Nats-" Lucy stopped, for some reason.

"What do you want Lucy?" Natsu's voice was more ruff. It was silent but then a few seconds after that, Lucy gasped and start crying out. It sound like she was having a hard time breathing.

"Loke we need to stop this," Sting whispered to him. Loke didn't answer. You could hear Lucy's cries become louder and louder.

"Natsu," Lucy painted.

"Hm,' you could hear from him.

"I need," Lucy gasped again after that.

"You," She had a hard time breathing. You could hear Natsu grown. "Inside me." She cried out. Loke and Sting's jaws almost dropped to the floor.

"Your wish is my command." You could hear Natsu say. With that Sting growled and was about to kick the door open but Loke stopped him.

"Loke! What are you doing? We need to get in there." Sting whispered, and glared at the door. Loke hid his eyes in his bangs.

"Look, as much as I hate this right now. It's not our call." Loke said not looking at him.

"What are you saying? Our little sister is having sex." Sting pointed out. Loke looked down at the ground. You could hear both Natsu and Lucy gasp, paint, and cry out.

"I know, and they did it before too." Loke stated. Sting was about to snap. "But Sting you don't understand.

"Understand what?! The fact that their having sex? The fact that our little sister, Lucy is having sex with a guy." Sting pointed out. Loke looked up.

"Look, Sting." Loke said. Loke pointed at the door. "That man, Natsu Dragneel he makes her happy." Sting looked Loke in the eyes. "Ever since you got taken away, and I took away her memories. She has never smiled the same with anyone. Until she meant him. Until she meant Natsu Dragneel." Loke stated. "I didn't want them to meat but the fact that when he was around her, her smile came out again. She was happy. As much as I hate to say this." Loke clenched his fist. "Natsu makes her happy, makes her laugh, brings her joy, he's always there for her no matter what. He protect her with his life. And that's all I could ever ask for her. A man to love as much as Natsu does. I watched as he did all those things. At first I was pissed, but as I watch on how he saved her from danger, and how careful he was around her. I grew to actually liking the bastard." Loke stated. Sting looked at for him for the longest time. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Loke you can trust him right now, but I still don't fully trust him." Sting stated.

"I know," Loke mumbled. Sting growled.

"Fine you know what this means." Sting stated. "The test tomorrow!" Sting almost yelled.


	59. Going back to my past

**LUCY's POV**

"Natsu," I could hear him grumble. It was only 7 am. "I love it here." I stated. I could feel his arm that was around my stomach pull me closer to him.

"Yeah I love it here to," He whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver go down my back.

"No not like that. I mean I love it here in the guild." I stated. "I love how it's like every one hear is family. The master told me that they don't have their own. That everyone has their own dark secrets. But here they don't judge that. It doesn't matter what their past is. If they have time to help out their friends, no one cares." I stated.

"Sounds like gramps pulled you in." Natsu mumbled. I twisted my way to face him. He still had his eyes closed, but I could tell he was wide awake.

"Gramps?" I asked. Natsu brought on eye open to look at me.

"That's what I call him. Ever since I've known him." Natsu stated. Ever since he knew him?

"How long have you known him?" I asked. He let go of me, and turned so he was facing the ceiling.

"Probably my whole life. He knew my dad kind of. And when I was on my own he let me join the guild a long time ago. Probably when I was six or seven. But I joined it with Gray and Gajeel. I would always go on missions, have a blast, and make new friends every day." He stated looking up at the ceiling. I smiled.

"But it didn't last that long. I took this one mission. It changed everything for me. I was still actually a live at the time. But that mission I became a vampire. I went back to the guild after it and I was never the same. I was a monster. I probably made everyone cry. I almost killed my friend. I couldn't hold back any more. People had to hold me down. I made Gray and Gajeel turn vampire too. But once I realized what I did to my friend I ran away. I never wanted to be like this. That's when I turned into the real monster. I became the devil its self. I drank, I killed. I did everything. Eventually I got out of it, but only with the help or Gray and Gajeel. I after been to the guild ever since. But when we came back, everyone was still the same." He stated.

"Who was it?" I asked. He didn't look at me but he sighed.

"Lisanna," He mumbled. "She was my best friend and I hurt her." He stated.

"What did she say when you got back?" I asked.

"She hugged me. And told me to never run off again, or she will kill me." Natsu stated. I laughed. Sooner or later he joined in.

Mira gave me one of her favorite shakes. I drank it of course. I love it here. Even though everyone would break out in fights. I couldn't believe that Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were a part of Fairy Tail a long time ago. Seems like only Wendy, Loke, Sting and I have never been here before.

"Lucy you better slow down on that shake." Mira said smiling at me.

"I can't help it Mira it tastes so good," I sang holding the shake out, like it was the love of my life.

"Yo! Pervert your clothes." I heard Natsu yell behind me.

"What the-!"

"Juvia will help Gray-Sama find his shirt!" Juvia yelled. I laughed, Juvia is like Gray's stalker.

"Bastard where are my clothes!" Gray yelled.

"Who you calling a bastard Ice breathe!" Natsu yelled. I turned around and Gray and Natsu had their fore heads pushed together.

"It's just like old times." Romeo sighed.

"Fighting is man!" Elfman yelled. I sighed.

"Those two never stop fighting each other." Levy mumbled.

"Yeah," Lisanna and I said. We looked at each other and laughed. I've actually got to know Lisanna very well. She was sweet, caring, I love her like a sister. Natsu, Lisanna and I even went shopping this morning together. It was a lot of fun. But we made Natsu carry everything. Which was like 10 bags of random crap. We even left Natsu behind and went into a photo booth. But no one was happen when we came back. Loke and Sting were worried about me. Natsu just complained to Lisanna. Elfman and Mira at all of it. I loved it her. The fun was never gone.

"Lucy!" Sting said running over to me. Loke was right behind him.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"We are going to spend the day together!" They both yelled. "We haven't been able to hang out in like 14 years alone!" They cried.

"Okay, Okay. I got it." I put down the milkshake. "What do you guys want to do?" I asked. They looked at each other and nodded. Before they could say anything. They each grabbed my wrist and pulled me with them. They pulled me to the front door.

"Oi, where are you guys going?" Natsu yelled.

"Just hang out! Gosh you're not our dad!" Sting yelled.

"I mean where are you going with Lucy?" Natsu yelled come right next to us.

"Like Sting said we are having a sibling day." Loke stated. Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. Sting glared at Natsu and Natsu glared back. I just sighed.

"Fine, but be back before dark." Natsu stated.

"You're not or father dip shit." Sting snapped. "You can't tell us what to do. Plus Lucy's our sister so she can be with us out until dark you're not the boss of her." It was like they were sending sparks to each other. Loke and Natsu always fought, but Sting and Natsu it was a lot worse. Loke and Natsu hadn't fought in a long time, which I'm happy about.

"Natsu don't worry about it. I'll be back before dark." I stated. Natsu seemed to settle down, but he still glared at Sting. I sighed. That's it I'm sick of this. I grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together.

"I'm am sick of your fighting!" I snapped. I grabbed Loke's wrist, then I grabbed Stings who was on the floor still. "Natsu well be back before dark promise." I said to him. He gave me a thumbs up from the floor. "Come on guys, let's go!" I cheered pulling Loke and dragging Sting along.

***IN THE GUILD**

"Damn Sting!" Natsu mumbled rubbing his head and getting up.

"Well what did you expect?" Gray said laughing.

"What does that mean Ice breathe." Natsu snapped.

"Flame head! It's not like Sting is just going to hand Lucy over to you." Gray stated. "I mean Loke didn't trust you at first and now he does. But Sting still doesn't." Gray stated.

"He doesn't have to be a complete ass about it." Natsu mumbled. Lyon laughed.

"Come on it's there little sister. And she happens to be dating a vampire, a blood sucker to humans. Lucy's a human." Put the pieces together Lyon stated.

"They don't trust me! That bastard Sting." Natsu mumbled.

"He probably does trust you." Wendy stated. "Besides it's not like you drank her blood. So there's no reason not to have trust." Wendy stated smiling. Natsu's eyes went wide then he gulped. Everyone watched slowly.

"YOU DID!" The whole guild yelled.

"Wait it's not what you think!" Levy yelled.

"He did it for a good reason!" Mira yelled.

"HUH?" Everyone was totally lost. Erza took the time to explain it. Going over every single detail. Everyone was shocked by what Natsu did.

"NATSU IS MAN!" Elfman yelled.

"Natsu you're so sweet," Lisanna sang.

"Natsu has really grown up hasn't he?" Gildarts stated.

"Salamander went soft." Gajeel stated.

"Well I think it's cute." Levy defended.

"What was that metal face!" Natsu snapped.

"You heard me Salamander you got softer." He snapped.

"No way I can still kick your sorry ass." Natsu stated.

"Oh please Lucy so has you rapped right around her finger." Gray joined in.

"No she doesn't!" Natsu whined.

"That's not what I would say." Cana stated. She took a sip of her beer and smirked. "Last night I'm pretty sure Natsu was-"

"My ears!" Wendy cried out covering them.

"You should have heard it," Cana laughed. "Natsu," she moaned. Everyone was shock and they turned to Natsu his face was bright red.

"S-Shut up!" He snapped.

"Natsu stuttered?" Lisanna gasped laughing. She almost fell of the chair.

"You're kidding you guys didn't do it did you?" Gray asked. Natsu gulped.

"Oh please it's not the first time they have done it." Cana stated sipping another drink.

"Oh my gosh! Give me all the details!" Levy cheered.

"So how was it Natsu?" Gildarts asked smirking.

"Stay out of my love life, purvey old man!" Natsu hissed.

"What's all the yelling for?!" Master stated from upstairs. He was standing on the railing.

"Natsu and Lucy had sex!" Cana yelled.

"Gee just yell it out to the world!" Natsu snapped.

"What if Lucy was pregnant?!" Mira gasped. If anyone was drinking a drink they would be spitting it out.

"She can't be I'm 'not alive, I'm a vampire' so it wouldn't work." Natsu stated. "She's alive a human."

"It could work." Everyone looked up at Master. "Remember she has Layla's blood in her which means she can bring life." Master stated. Natsu almost fainted.

"So that means she could be!" Levy stated. Master laughed.

"Nay I'm sure they used protection, right Natsu?" Mater asked looking at him. Natsu had wide eyes and he gulped.

"Well um not really-

"YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION!" Erza yelled.

"Salamander you are going to die." Gajeel stated.

Erza made sure to make the bruises and scars stay on Natsu. Even though he was a vampire and could heal fast. He wouldn't be healing for a long time.

**LUCY's POV**

"Loke, Sting why are we here?" I asked looking around. I couldn't believe it we were at our old house. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Lucy I just I wanted to say good bye to mom and dad finally." Sting stated. I almost cried. It was almost dark and it took us the whole day to get here. I promised Natsu I would be back before dark. The house never looked different at all. It looked much older, worn out, broken. I looked over to the left. It was the opening to the woods were always played in. I could still see all three of us playing tag, running round, climbing up trees. I smiled at the memory. I loved these woods. I looked at Sting and Loke. I swear I could see them think the same thing. We looked back at the house. This was home. I could feel Loke and Sting grab onto my hand. Sting on my left, Loke on my right.

"It's been a long time." I mumbled.

"But where doing this together so don't worry about it." Sting stated. "From now on we will be together."

With we walked up to the door. On the door words were carved on it. 'Sting, Loke and Lucy.' I remember we craved it there and Mother got so mad at us. She wanted to by a name door. I smiled. The door was off the hinges. Loke just pushed it lightly open. The inside was still the same but just dusty. The kitchen was in the back area to the right. When we walked in the couch was right there, and a bunch of photo albums. The stars were to the left. We each seemed to split off into our own parts. I went upstairs mainly because I wanted to see the attic and my old room. I got a buzz in my pocket. I took out my phone. Natsu sent me a message.

'Where are you? It's past dark! You said you would be back!'

'Sorry! Loke, Sting and I went somewhere far away. I don't know when we will be back. Were kind at the house we grew up in. I don't know how we got here though.' I sent back.

'What the hell those bastards! Are you okay?' I smiled even though he's not here I still feel protected by him.

'Yeah, even though I'm sad that were back here. I feel like I need to come back one more time to say good bye.'

'Do you want me to come down?' As much as I want him here, I know this is something I only can get through with Sting and Loke.

'No. I'm fine. I promise I'll call you later. I just want to be alone right now okay? I'll call you later.' I got up the stairs. I didn't realize I was standing in front of my parent's room. I stared at the door knob. You can do this Lucy. This is what you came here for. I felt a buzz.

'Okay. Be careful. Stay near Sting and Loke! Love you.'

'Love you too.' I replied. I took a deep breath.

"It's okay Lucy." I looked behind me. Loke and Sting were standing there.

"We'll do it together.' Loke stated. Sting put his hand on the door knob, Loke then put his hand on top of Stings. I took a deep breath. This is where they died. This is where I saw the man kill mom. I need to see it now. I need to say good bye. I put my hand over there's.

**BACK AT THE GUILD***

"Natsu don't worry, I'm sure Loke and Sting are watching after her." Levy stated. Natsu kept walking back and forward in front of the guild doors. He just wanted Lucy to come running through and give him a hug, kiss him. Or even slap him, just something. He couldn't take Lucy no being with him.

"I don't know Levy!" Natsu stated. "She's at her old house. Were her parents died in front of her eyes when she was 4 or 5? She hasn't been back there since that day. Plus it's really far away and I don't know what to do. I'm going to explode. She could be crying, or upset, or hurt." No one in the guild has ever seen Natsu act like this. They were actually worried for him. He was freaking out.

"Juvia has an idea!" She jumped up. "Juvia can use her magic to show Lucy, Loke and Sting and where they are and what they're doing right now!" Juvia stated.

"So it's basically like watching what they're doing?" Mira asked Juvia nodded. Natsu basically jumped over 15 tables and chairs to get to Juvia.

"Please! Please!" he begged. Everyone's sweat dropped. Juvia just smiled.

"Of course Juvia will step back! She yelled. As Natsu made room. Juvia summoned her water and it formed in a shape of a circle. Images started to appear but it was really blurry. Until you could see Lucy, Loke and Sting standing with wide eyes in a room that had blood on the walls and bed. The sheets all missed up and everything.

'This is where it happened?' Sting asked not taking a step. Loke and Lucy nodded.

"This is where." Lucy gulped.

"Mother and Father." Loke stopped for a minute. "Died." It was silent for the longest time. Until Lucy dropped to her knees. She was crying.

"Lucy, it's okay calm down." Sting stated her tried to go down to her level but she stood up.

"No it's not their gone! Their gone and it's all my fault!" She cried out. "Their gone!" I cried out and punched the mirror. It was cracked and she kept punching it again. It was going to be the 3rd time she punched it but Loke and Sting both took her away from it.

"Stop it you're going to hurt yourself!" They yelled at her.

"It's my fault that their gone! I killed them!" She kept yelling over and over again. She started to calm down but kept crying. "Their gone, It's my fault." She kept mumbling over and over again. Sting and Loke didn't let go of her. They just kept holding onto her. They would whisper into her ear. 'Ssh, or it's okay calm down.' They kept saying that over and over again.

'I'm sorry,' She whispered and feel asleep.

'It's okay Lucy.' They both said at the same time. 'It's not your fault.'


	60. Goodbye and Sting's Test

**LUCY's POV**

"_Lucy Ashley! Listen to me right now!" I turned around. My Mother was standing in front of me hands on her hips. _

"_Mother?" I question._

"_Yes I'm your mother. But let's get one thing straight." She snapped at me. I gulped. "Anything that happened to me and your father wasn't your fault! You got that?" She stated. _

"_But-_

"_No buts about it! Nothing that happened to us was your fault! You hear me Lucy! If you blame yourself one more time! I will personally come down her and talk some sense into you!" She yelled. I cringed. I've only seen my mother yell at Loke and Sting mainly because they would always get in trouble._

"_I'm sorry." I cried out. "I never wanted it to get this far. I just want my parents back. I want my family together again!" I cried out. I felt like a little kid. I ran up and hugged my mom. I could feel her hand on my head. _

"_My poor Lucy it's okay." She said over and over again. I gripped onto her pants with my fist. _

"_I don't want you to leave. I never got to grow up with you." I cried. _

"_I won't ever leave you Lucy. I will stay be your side forever. Your stuck with me you have no choice." I looked up at her. Still having tears in my eyes. _

"_You mean it?" I asked. She smiled down at me. _

"_Forever I promise. But you need to promise me something in return." I whipped the tears away. "No matter what the future holds or what happened in the past. I want you to say it wasn't your fault."_

"_It wasn't my fault?" I repeated. She smiled and nodded. _

"_You can't cry about the past anymore, it won't change for you. The only thing you can change is the future. And I want you to get up. Stop crying. Say it wasn't your fault. And change the future for yourself." She stated. _

"_Change the future for myself?" I asked she nodded. She whipped a tear of my face. _

"_And I want you to get up. Stop crying. Say it wasn't your fault. And change the future for yourself." She got up. "I love you Lucy!" She yelled. She waved to me. "You're stuck with me remember I will never leave you!" She yelled. I smiled. "By the way next time use protection!" She yelled. _

"_Mother!" I yelled I could hear her laugh. And the funny part was that I laughed with her too._

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu was laying down in bed. Mira kicked him out of the bar. He was drinking the whole time because of Lucy. He wanted to be with her. He was going to run after her when he saw the way Loke and Sting had to pull her back. She needed him. But deep down, he probably needed her more. She was his everything. When she cried he was broken, when she was hurt he was pissed, when she was happy he was happy. Erza and Gray pulled him back not to go. They keep yell, 'Natsu she needs to do this with Sting and Loke alone.' She doesn't need to be alone though. He's supposed to be there for her no matter what. And here he is drinking away, on their bed at the guild. He wanted her back with him, right beside him. He wanted to have her next to him always. Without her he was a mess, just drinking away his probably. Good thing he's a vampire or else he would probably be over dosing it in alcohol.

Natsu had one arm under his head. Legs crossed and was facing the ceiling as he would take huge sips of beer. He was just staring of into space.

"What have you done to me Lucy?" He asked himself. "I use to be a complete jackass, and now I've gone soft. Metal Freak was right." He took another sip. "When I meat you it's like fighting meant nothing to me anymore. I feel like you've changed me in a good way. Lucy when are you going to come back home?" He asked himself. He was lying on his side of the bed, he looked over to her side. "Is this what it's going to be like when you grow old and older then leave me?" He asked. "I get to live the rest of my life without you?" He asked. "What will the future be like without you?" He asked the empty spot on the bed. He took another sip of beer. "My personal hell." He stated.

**LUCY's POV**

I woke up in my old room. Everything was still the same. I could hear Sting and Loke talking down stairs. I felt like an idiot for earlier. I put my hands over my face. I can't believe I acted the way. I slowly got up, and turned the light on. Just like I left it. Pictures all over my mirror, clothes all over my hamper, my fuzzy rug on the floor, my Plue doll on my bed. The glow stars on my wall. I got up to go look at the pictures.

One was Loke, Sting and I. It was my favorite one. Sting was hang up side down on a huge tree. He held onto Loke's legs and Loke held onto my hands. Which made us all in midair. We were all slimily that day. It was Loke's birthday. I took it out of the mirror and smiled down at it. I loved this photo. I took out my phone to take a picture of it. I stopped when I saw my screen saver.

It was the day we were in the cake baking contest. I remember we started to have a flower war, which turned into icing and whip cream. I laughed. The picture was of Natsu and I. Natsu had whip cream on his right cheek. Because I slapped him with it. I had flower all over hair and I had to close my right eye because floor was on my eye lash. It was because he threw it at me. Natsu had his arm around my shoulder and he was kissing my forehead in the photo. I loved this photo. I decided to call him.

"_Hello?" _He answered right away.

"Hey." I stated. "Did I wake you up?"

"_No. I was already up." _His voice sound horsy to me.

"Okay, what are you up to?" I asked.

"_Nothing really lying in bed, drinking, thinking about you.' _My heart broke when he said that. If he knew what I did in that room he wouldn't be happy.

"_I know what happen earlier." _He stated.

"Y-You do?"

"_Yeah, through Juvia's water powers.' _

"_Oh,_ ListenNatsu I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen that. I didn't want any of you to see it. I just, I don't know I lost it. I couldn't get that image of the man killing my mom out of my head. I knew they were after me, but I never wanted it to end up like this. I-I just want-

"_You just want her back, you want both of them back." _

"Yes! I do. Even though there always here right next to me I just want to see them, feel them, talk to them." I stated. "They were the ones to tell me not to be scared of life. They were the ones to hold me close and make me feel like everything is okay, that nothing will ever be wrong. I need that one person. I need you! I need you Natsu. I can't sleep. I'm lost. I need you hear. It's more fun when were together. But I want to get through this on my own. I need to. I need to say good bye and I haven't yet." I stated I felt like crying.

"_Aw, Luce. I promise when we see each other. I'm going to give you the night of your life. You me, an amazing dinner, night at a hotel and so much more. I promise." _

"That's a lot to promise, I'll be looking forward to it." I stated. I turned off the lights and yawned.

"_You should get some sleep." Natsu stated. _I smiled he even so like this over the phone.

"I don't want to leave you hanging." I mumbled. It was silent for a minute.

"What do you think our future will be like?" I asked yawning.

I could hear him take a sip of his drink.

"_I don't care as long as it's just you and me. But no Loke or Sting." _I laughed. _"And where going to live in a comfy chose house. Big enough for a family though." _My eyes started to shut. I yawned. _"And the house is going to be next to a park, so you and I plus the kids can go to the park every morning. But once we put the kids to bed. We can head outside under are upper deck and go in the out tub together. Not to mention the jet tub in our bath room. We can have some drinks and just have a good relaxing time. Or we could take a night stroll outside and lay under the trees and look at the stars…" _

As Natsu kept going on and on, my eyes got heaver and heaver. I smiled as he would talk about our future. I blacked out

**(Little did Lucy know that the call never ended? Natsu didn't want to hang up, because he knew that she was fine and sleeping. Nothing that could bug her. He stayed up all night listening to her sleeping. It made him feel better knowing that she was okay and sleeping. Even if she wasn't right next to him).**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Are you sure you want to do this Lucy?" Loke and Sting asked. We were standing in front of my parent's room again. It was early morning probably 8 am. We're going to leave at 10, mainly because it would take 2 hours to reach the guild. Plus we've already went through the rest of the house. The attic, took all the photos which is in a huge box. I also grabbed some stuff from my room too, same with Loke and Sting.

"Yeah, I need to do this." I stated not looking at them. "Trust me it will be fine, I will be fine. I can handle it." I heard them sigh.

"All right if you say so." Sting mumbled. He opened up the door. It was just like it was last night. Blood stains on the wall and floor. Sheets of the bed all messed up. Blood stains on the bed. Glass all over the floor because I broke the mirror. I wanted to cry I truly did, but I needed to be strong for everyone, and for myself. I'm tired of crying. I've done it my whole life. It's not going to get me anywhere.

"_And I want you to get up. Stop crying. Say it wasn't your fault. And change the future for yourself." _

I smiled, I held a hand over my heart. Thanks mom for being hear for me. I looked at Loke and Sting I could see them tense up. I put a hand on each of their shoulders. They looked at me. I told myself I wasn't going to cry, but I could feel a tear run down my cheek.

"It's okay. There in a better place right?" I asked them.

"Yeah, they are." Loke mumbled. With that he all hugged each other, and never let go. I could even hear and feel water hit my head. They were both crying with me. I smiled. We might have grown up without parents and each other, but we found our way back together. Like we always will. But I was happy I finally was able to say good bye. But truly I never needed to they were always watching over us.

"Thank you Mom, Dad." I mumbled.

I smiled at the text Natsu sent me. He kept telling me that he was fighting with Gray the whole day. Which Erza had to break it up because she hated them fighting. He was kept asking when I will be back, and say it's so boring here. He never changes.

'What's so funny?" Sting asked. I looked up we were sitting across from each other on the train, Loke beside him. They were staring at me.

"Just texting Natsu." I pointed out. Sting grumbled but Loke smiled.

"Texting Natsu is that all you do. Talk to him, stay with him, sleep with him?" Sting snapped. I shot him a glair. What the hell is he trying to say?

"Sting," Loke grumbled.

"No, shut it Loke." Sting snapped at him. Sting turned his head back to me. "What do you even see in him anyway? What makes him so special to you?' Sting stated looking at me right in the eyes. I clenched me fist.

"Don't talk about him like that. Natsu is Natsu." I stated.

"What does that even mean? Can't you see that you guys will never work? A vampire and a human, he's just going to end up hurting you! Call me over protective. I don't want you to end up on the floor dead like mom and dad!" Sting snapped. My eyes went wide. "I don't trust him! He will hurt you one day! And you will cry! Hell he could even kill you! He'll lose control. Just one drop of blood from you and your just food to him! You get that?! He'll cheat on you! He'll break your heart! And I don't want to see you hurt! You're my little sister!" I was shock. I was pissed the most to think that he thought that. Natsu would never do that to me. I was about to yell back, but I saw Sting's eyes. They showed sadness, and worry. He was just worried about me. I soften up. I got up and leaned over and hugged him. I knew he was shocked.

"Thank you for worrying Sting. But Natsu isn't like that. I know you're worried and I now you don't want to see me hurt, but Natsu makes me happy. He brings joy, happiness, love, and so much more. He could never bring pain to me. And the reason for that is because I really do love him. He protects me, keeps me warm, I love him for that. If he were to ever hurt, me which he wouldn't it would have happened a long time ago. You need to trust me. Natsu would never do any of that. Because I have trust in him, just like I do with you guys. Once you get to know him, he's a really sweet guy." I stated. I let go of him. I could see Loke smirking at me. Sting looked shocked. I smiled.

"Just try to get to know him before you judge okay?" I asked. I could see him cross his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine." He mumbled. I giggled.

"Finally!" I yelled as we got off the train. "That was the longest ride ever!" I stated. I could hear my brothers laugh. "What?" I pouted.

"We drove all the way hear in a car and you say riding in a train for 2 hours is the worst?" Loke stated. Sting laughed even louder.

"Whatever let's just get there." I mumbled and walked off caring my box, while they carried theirs. I couldn't wait be back at the guild. I loved it there, although it would suck to go back home. I felt like the guild is my home. Everyone was so open, and loving but crazy. I got a buzz from my pocket. I took out my phone.

'_Lucy? When are you coming back?" _Natsu sent me a message. I looked up I could see the guild in our sight. I smiled when I got an idea.

'I'll be back before you could say Lucy 20 times fast :)," I stated.

We reached the guild doors and I could hear a lot of talking and everything. I was about to push the door open, but someone came flying out and knocked Loke, Sting and I over. I looked up Gray was in front of us, and not wearing any clothes.

"You perverted bastard." Sting mumbled.

'Ew, gross Gray!" Loke yelled.

"GRAY! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled kicking him which sent him flying back into the guild.

"Lucy!" I looked over Natsu. Natsu was running towards me and before I knew it he picked me up and gave me the biggest hug ever. "Lushie, I missed you so much." He stated. The best I could do was laugh.

"Same here." I stated. I couldn't really hug him back because he pinned down my arms.

Here I am, drinking another one of Mira's shakes and Natsu right beside me drinking something spicy. I knew everyone watched me break the mirror in my parent's room. I could tell they all asked if I was okay or if I needed anything. It started to get annoying after a while. I almost snapped. The only thing that kept me sane was Natsu. Every time everyone asked Natsu would hold my hand and rump his thumb over the back of my hand. I always loved it when he did that. I remember at the football game he did that the whole time, when those guys attacked us. He never stopped doing it ever sense.

"Hey Lucy have you been feeling any pain lately?" Mira asked leaning on the bar look at me.

"What do you mean by that Mira?" I asked.

"I mean have you had any morning sickness, or eaten a lot lately, or eating different foods that you don't normally eat?" She asked.

"Why is there a sickness going around or something?" I asked.

"No not that, but have you oh I don't know felt sick recently or more sleepy?" Mira asked. I raised my eye brow.

"Huh?"

"Hey Lucy have you ever thought about having a kid?" Lisanna asked sitting down on my right. Right as she said that, Natsu spit out his drink all over the bar.

"Liz! What hell kind of question is that?!" Natsu snapped.

"I'm just asking? I want to know okay?" She stated.

"Oh my god, just cut straight to the point!" Gajeel snapped. I'm so lost.

"You can't just yell it out!" Levy joined in.

"Sure you can! Watch!" Gajeel yelled at her. He turned to face me. "Oi bunny girl are you or aren't you pre-!" He didn't get to finish because Natsu tackled him to the floor.

"Shut it Metal face!" He yelled. I will probably never now the whole question.

"Hey Lucy mind if we borrow Natsu for a bit?" Loke asked coming up to me. Sting was right behind him.

"Sure I guess." I stated.

"Great!" Loke smiled.

"Oi! Natsu get your ass over here!" Loke yelled at him.

"What the hell you want pervert!" Natsu snapped as he walked over.

"We are going out on a guy's night." Sting stated. Natsu gave him a confused look.

"You want me to come with you guys out tonight?' Natsu stated again. They both nodded.

"Do you have something else you need to do?" Sting asked looking at him. "Or are you scared of us?" Sting smirked.

"What! No way in hell! Let's go!" Natsu stated. Sting smirked. For some reason I don't like where this is going.

**STING's POV**

Just like Loke and I planned. I'm going to see what type of guy Natsu really is, and if he really in serious about Lucy. I know Lucy and Loke trust him, but still. I need to see it myself. It can't be just things they say. I need to hear what Natsu really thinks and see who he really is. And the only way to do that is giving him the test.

"What are we doing here?" Natsu asked as I opened up the door. For the test Cheating. I need to know if he will ever cheat on Lucy or make her cry. It would break her heart.

"Oh calm down Natsu, it's only a strip club no biggy am I right?" I stated. He put his hands in his pockets. I could tell he didn't want to be here.

"You made me come all the way with you guys to just come here?" He snapped.

"Oh come on Natsu it will be fun. Plus you look like you need to relax. And this is the place to do it!" Loke cheered as he already got a striper and walked into a room. Not going to lie he is a player.

"Yeah Natsu lay back have some fun. Don't you want to?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Well al be around just enjoy yourself okay?" I stated. I walked around the corner but I could still hear him. Actually before we came here. We called in because I wanted to set up this whole thing were the sexiest stripper would come up to him. And beg him to do something with her. It cost a lot of money, but at least I will know the truth.

"Hey, would you like to have some fun?" A blond girl wearing basically strings as clothes came up to him. They didn't lie she was super sexy. Big ass boobs, huge ass, skinny creamy legs. It was perfect. Natsu was just leaning against the wall, not looking at anything.

"No thanks," He stated not even looking at her.

"But sugar, we could have so much fun. You and I, a couple drinks. A good night." The blond said back coming closer to him. She was about to touch him, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"I said no." Natsu finally faced her and he was dead serious. "Go find someone else, I'm just waiting for some people." Natsu stated. The girl giggled.

"But you're the hottest of them all. Those muscles, abs, dreamy eyes. Who wouldn't want to be all over you?" She mumbled. Natsu laughed.

"It's true who wouldn't be all over me, but I could only think of one person that I would want." Natsu stated.

"Tch, why only have one person." She mumbled, then she pretty much threw herself on him. "If you could have me or 5 more girls here. We could take turns sharing you?" She asked looking at him with eyes full of sexiness.

"The hell!" Natsu through her off of him. She looked shocked. "I told you, I'm not interested. I already have all I want which is Lucy!" Natsu yelled. The girl smirked and bit her lip.

"So Lucy's her name. I can be your Lucy here." She said in the sexiest voice I ever heard. "She doesn't need to know about it. Now you can have 2 Lucy's. That's better than one right?" She asked. Damn she is good. It was silent then Natsu started to laugh. You could tell that the girl had never gotten this reaction from anyone before, she just stood there.

"Look you great and all but I really only have one girl in my mind, and in my heart which is Lucy. I use to be a guy that would sleep around with every girl probably. But I can't longer do that, because I already gave out my heart. And it belongs to Lucy. I could never cheat on her or break her heart. It would break mine. I'm not the jerk I use to be, but when I'm with her I feel like my old self. All I wanted to do when I first meant her was keep her safe. I was like her best friend. But I was always scared I would hurt her. Not just mentally but physically. It scares me every day to think I could do that. But seeing how much trust she has in me, I need to trust myself. And I did. Now I love her. I never want to lose her. So I'm sorry your great and all but my heart belongs to her.' I could hear Natsu say. I was shocked. Maybe Loke and Lucy were right all along.

"This Lucy girl really is something isn't she?" I heard the girl mumble.

"Yeah she sure is." Natsu mumbled.

Not bad Dragneel not bad at all.

When I finally got Loke to leave I notice Natsu wasn't where he standing earlier. Could he have left? I mean it did take me an hour to make Loke stop. And it wasn't pretty either.

"So did Natsu pass your little test?" Loke asked. I sighed. "_Now I love her. I never want to lose her. So I'm sorry your great and all but my heart belongs to her." _

"He's not so bad." I mumbled.

"Admit it you kind of like him." Loke stated. "Trust me I fought with him a lot at first. I liked how he never backed down or backed out. Or when Lucy was really injured, she was out cold for about a week. He never put her down. He stayed awake with her in his arms the whole time. And I watched the whole time. He didn't even try anything." Loke stated.

"You maybe are right." I mumbled. If Natsu did all of this there's no reason to be worried right? I can trust him. After what he said, and even after what all his friends say. Not to mention Loke talking about him. He's not so bad after all. I sighed as we walked out of the club. I looked down and Natsu was just sitting there watching as we came out.

"Natsu? What are you doing out her?" Loke asked. He scratched the back of his head and stood up.

"Well I didn't really want to stay in there much longer and plus I needed time to think." Natsu stated.

"Think? Think about what?' I asked. He looked really nervous all the sudden.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" He mumbled. I looked at Loke in a weird away he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure." I answered. Natsu took a huge deep breath. I was actually starting to get worried.


	61. I'm only human in the end

**LUCY's POV**

"_You two should just give up there's no way in hell you can save Fairy Tail." A man walked up to us. I was painting and leaning up against the wall. I looked over Lyon was bleeding he had his hands on his knees. "Two helpless humans like you can't do shit." He stated. I painted. I was bleeding everywhere, I had cuts all over me. "Just give up and all this pain will be over with." He stated. I whipped my mouth and pulled myself up so I was standing. But I almost feel back down. _

"_I don't care!" I yelled. I could see him just look at me. _

"_Me too." I looked over Lyon was looking up. He looked my way and boy, did he look dead almost. I smiled at him, and he gave me a grin. We looked back at the man. _

"_Were not giving up on our friends!" We both yelled. "Human or not! We will fight you till the end!" _

"LUCY! GET UP! COME ON!" I shot up. I looked around. I was on the bed sleeping. I almost hit heads with Natsu. He was leaning over me. He looked worried, and scared. I was about to ask something but then the building shook. It was like there was a war going on.

"What's going on?!" I almost yelled.

"Were under attack!" He snapped. And just like that. He pulled me out of the bed. Good thing I wore shirt and shorts to bed. Under attack?! But?! Huh?!

"Under attack?' I asked when we reached the main area. Everyone was running around like crazy. Everyone was mainly wearing their pajamas to. I could see that Erza had a bunch of weapons next to her but she was wearing bunny PJ's.

"Alright everyone get ready!" Erza snapped out. This was bad, first off the master was out of town for a meeting or something like that, and now a fight is going on?

"Erza!" Levy yelled. "It seems like the dark guild is coming this way!" Levy shouted over all the noise.

"All right everyone get-" She was cut off when a bolder came slamming into the front of the guild, causing dust to fly in and parts of the wall. I couched out, everyone was. I could see someone standing onto of the bolder. He or she was wearing a mask.

"Alright listen up Fairies! No one is to fight back got it? If you do it will make this a lot worse!" The person yelled.

"Like hell we will ever back down!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah so get your sorry ass out of our guild or you'll regret it!" Gray snapped. I person chuckled.

"Sorry Fairies but we have created a new gas that will take down every supernatural!" He stated. My mouth dropped to the floor. He picked up a little pipe bomb from his or her coat and dropped it on the guild floor. "Say good bye Fairy Tail!" That person yelled. I really can't tell honestly.

"Shit!" Cana yelled. The thing dropped on the floor. And gas exploded from it. I could start to hear everyone couching. I could hear some people mumble out 'shit!,' and 'Fuck.' I heard the person laugh.

"And down goes Fairy Tail!" He yelled out shouting and laughing. I heard more footsteps. I was lost I didn't know what to do. I couldn't see anything either. I felt someone put a hand over my mouth and pull me back. I was struggling against their grip. I could feel the person pull me away. And sooner or later we were in a different room.

"Ssh, Lucy it's me Lyon." I heard him stated. I stopped struggling, I let him move his hand from my mouth.

"Lyon?!" I yelled out. He p8t his hand back over my mouth. "Ssh! If they hear us were dead!" He whispered.

"Why did you have to grab me and pull me away like that? I don't see how-"

"Lucy shut it. I did that because the gas doesn't affect humans. If they saw us still standing, they would kill us. Plus that way no one could save them right?" He mumbled.

"Wait! But our friends we have to go out there and stop them! They need us!' I almost yelled.

"We will but right now going back out there when the only ones that can fight a crowd of supernatural isn't the best idea." He stated. I sighed.

"Maybe your right, but still our friends our-

"I get it a 100 percent Lucy. But right the best we could do is stay hidden and not get caught." Lyon stated, he sat down with his back against the door. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"This sucks our friends or being taken away. And we can't do shit about it." I stated.

"I know. Believe me I know. I've been on the bad side my whole life. I've always been doing this to people. Which is why I dragged you away. Because I knew they would kill us, and I also knew that way we could still save them. But the chances of saving them are against us." Lyon stated. I looked at the ground.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to give up. I will fight for them to the end. Because they fought for me to the end. Were just going to have to come up with a plain good enough to get them back."

"And how in the world our two humans going to take out an entire army full of supernatural?" Lyon stated. "If you haven't notice I'm human again Lucy."

"It's simple were going to fight fire with water. And what I mean by that is human against supernatural."

"That's not going to turn out good then. Because if you haven't notice, there stronger, faster, heal at great speed and CAN KILL US!" He shouted.

"Shut it I get it! But now were going to show them that humans can be just as strong. We don't need to have their powers to bet them!"

"And how on earth are we going to do that?" I smirked. By using that pipe bomb. The one that can take down all supernatural.

"Where going to use their own weapons against them. We're going to turn their weaknesses into are advantage." I stated.

**NORMAL POV**

It's been like 3 days and Fairy Tail has still been locked up in one room. The problem that they couldn't break out no matter how many people tried. And believe me they all did try all at once. I guess you just needed a key to get in here. No one has even came back to speak to them or anything. Did they just want them to slowly die off? Is that what they were planning to do?

"Damn it you can't just keep us here locked up!" Natsu yelled kicking the door over and over, everyone watched in sadness. They could see his was pissed off. First that he and his guild mates were kidnapped and second he knew Lucy wasn't with them. He didn't know if Lucy got away or they took her with them or if she is even alive. Natsu was just going to snap very soon. And everyone was worried about that.

"Don't bother Flame head there's no getting out." Gray stated. He was just leaning against the wall doing nothing.

"Well at least I'm trying to do something unlike you!" Natsu snapped.

"Oh yeah you're not doing anything! You just keep kicking the door and yelling! No one is coming so get over it!" Gray snapped back.

"Well I'm trying to get us out! And you're just sitting there laying down and sleeping like a fucking log! Your brother is out there too you know?! Same as Lucy! We don't even know if there alive or not! So get your stupid lazy ass up or I will beat the shit out of you!" Natsu snapped. Gray shot up at that.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE TRYING TO GET OUT!" Gray snapped. "Can't you see that everyone wants to get out? All your doing is just wasting our time when we could be thinking of a plan or something!" Gray yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Erza snapped causing both Gray and Natsu to jump. "We will find a way out of this we always do! But right now fighting isn't going to help at all." She stated.

"Erza if you haven't notice. There really is no way to get out besides the door." Levy pointed out. "And there something holding us back from breaking it down. We're getting weaker that's why." Everyone looked at Levy.

"What you mean by that?" Wendy asked.

"Their starving us. We haven't had food in the past three days. Their starving us to death. And that pipe bomb probably made us weaker from the beginning. That's why we can't break out." Levy pointed out. Everyone looked shocked.

"I would do anything for some food!" Jet cried out.

"Look we need to get it together!" Erza snapped. Everyone looked at her. "I know that were all weaker and hungry. But were Fairy Tail god damn it." She looked at everyone, some people were standing, leaning against the wall, other sitting. "Were the guild that defines impossible. There's nothing we can't do! And if we stick by that then we will break out! We will fight back! And we will WIN!" She yelled. "And you know why?! Because were FAIRY TAIL!" She screamed out. Everyone was about to cheer out but they heard movement from the door.

**LUCY's POV**

"Lucy are you sure this is going to work?" Lyon asked. I nodded.

"It has to." I stated. We walked around in the guards clothes. Mainly because that's how we could get around without being noticed. So Lyon and I took out two guards. Not kill them though just knock them out with that sleeping serum Erza had. The guard's clothes were had to see through. They wore these black helmets, and all black clothing. It was long leggings for the girls and black boots, with armor on the chest, but under the armor was a black tank top. The guys was simple. Black pants baggy, black helmet, armor and a black shirt under it. It was pretty easy to get in just wearing this outfit.

Although we did have to sneak around and grab some of those pipe bombs and the keys for the locked up rooms. We did get caught a couple of times but we just knocked the people out and hide them in closets stuff like that. Hopefully we can grab everyone and get out before anything major happens.

"So far so good Lyon." I stated.

"That's good." He mumbled. The bad part I didn't like was with these suits came with weapons and the weapon was a huge laser gun that could blast through anything.

"I'm kind of digging this look though." Lyon mumbled. I laughed. I looked at him. "You could totally rock black." I stated, he chuckled.

"So could you." I smiled back.

"_WHERE FAIRYTAIL!" _Lyon and I stopped running.

"They never know when to be quite do they?" Lyon asked. I laughed. I took out the keys from my pocket.

"I'm glad they aren't." I stated. I probably used every key. Jiggling the lock. "Which key is it?" I mumbled. "Got it!" I yelled. The door swung open. I looked up. I almost exploded everyone was right there.

"Finally found you guys!" I yelled, Lyon and I both walked in. But they looked pissed. Erza grabbed me and pulled me close to her. I gulped.

"Erza what are you doing it's-" She slammed me against the wall holding me by the neck. I could see that they held Lyon to the ground, forcing his head to stay down.

"Who the hell are you guys? And what do you want with us? More importantly who do you know my name?!" Erza snapped. I gulped maybe I should have told her my name first or token of my helmet. She yelled my neck so tight, and I could feel my feet not able to touch the ground. I could everyone one glaring at me, Levy, Cana, Mira, and Lisanna. It hurt a lot. When I saw Natsu he looked like he was about to kill me. I grabbed her wrist and my other hand held onto my neck hoping to get her hand off.

"Stop, I can't breathe." I choked out. Her grip tightened. I gasped. "Stop it me L-Lucy." I gasped out quietly. She let go of me and I fell to the floor. I leaned on my hands and knees and couched out a bit. I couldn't breathe. I reached up and took off the helmet. I looked everyone was looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Lucy I-" I cut Erza off.

"It's fine I probably should have said my name first or something like that anyway." I stated.

"Wait if that's Lucy then who is?" I looked over Gray and Gajeel got off of Lyon on the floor. Lyon sighed and sat on the back of his knees. He took other his helmet. He was panting.

"This is how you guys repay us after were going to save your sorry asses?" Lyon asked painting. I could tell everyone was sorry.

"What hell are you guys doing dressing up like that? We could have killed you!" Gray snapped.

"Well we joined the dark side." I stated. "What the hell do you think were dressed up like this for?! TO GET YOU GUYS OUT!" I snapped. Everyone backed up a bit. Except for Natsu he ran over and hugged me.

"Stupid! You guys could have been killed." Natsu snapped and put me back down.

"Well the plain was to sneak in dressed as one of them, get the keys to get you guys out, and take down the leader." Lyon stated. Everyone looked shocked.

"You guys did all of that?" Erza asked. "Color me impressed."

"Well all of that and next is to take down the leader." I stated.

"I hate to say it, but none of us have the strength to do that anyway." Levy added. "We've been drained."

"Well then looks like my idea is going to come in handy." I stated. I took off my suit of armor, and inside of it was the pipe bombs. I showed them it. "And that plain is to use their weakness against them. Or in this case their strength against them." I stated smirking. Lyon took of his too showing them more pipe bombs.

"And we have a lot more where that came from." He stated. "We already have them planted out around the whole building and inside. All we need to do, is get the head of the building. We have them linked up to the wires here and if we shut done everything it well make each and every one to leak out." Lyon stated.

"But in order to do that. You would have to go to the control room." Levy mumbled.

"And that's where the leader is." Romeo yelled out.

"That's were phase two of plan LL comes in." I stated.

"Phase two?" Natsu questioned.

"Yelp, we brought some of your weapons here and some strength stuff like food and all of that. It should give you enough strength to fight your way out. While Lyon and I head to the control room. By the time we shut it down and the gas leaks out you should all be able to slip out." I stated.

"What about you guys?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh well be fine, once the gas goes off well be able to walk right out with no problem." Lyon stated. I smiled with him. No one looked happy by the plan.

"Come one guys it's not like we're going to die." I stated. "Once the gas comes out ever threat to us will be out, so we can walk right out with no problem. Where you guys will black out in here then wake up and be locked up again. This is the only way it will work." I stated. "You guys don't have the strength and if you do it's only to get out, not fight of the boss and everyone. That's was the gas is for." I added.

"You guys can be the ones to do all of that!" Levy yelled.

"Yeah it's not fair!"

"We don't let our friends fight for us!"

"WELL THAT'S TOO BAD!" Lyon and I yelled. "You guys always look after us! Now it's our turn to do the same for you! And you won't even let us!" We both yelled. "Were not hopeless. We might be human, but right now were your only chance on getting out!" We both yelled.

"Lucy listen I just don't want you guys getting hurt." Erza stated. We were both down and begging and giving the puppy dog eyes. I could see them all loosen up.

"Alright fine." Erza sighed. Yes! Lyon and I jumped up.

"Yes!" We both cheered.

"Erza you can't be serious!" Natsu, Loke, Sting and Gray snapped. "They could get hurt!"

"I know! And I know they can do this!" She snapped at them.

"Natsu, Loke, Sting please just trust me on this one okay?" I asked begging them.

"No." The three of them stated.

"But I thought you trusted me? Don't you?" I could see them soften up. Lyon was doing the same thing with Gray, but just complaining. I heard them sigh.

"Yes we trust you Lucy but-" I hugged the three of them.

"I'll be fine okay? Nothing's going to happen. Don't worry about it." I said to them.

"Oi, Lucy we got to go." Lyon stated. I looked up at them.

"Don't worry." I said again. I walked over to Lyon.

"Oi Lucy if you're not back out in an hour. I'm coming in after you! You hear me?" Natsu stated. I smiled and nodded.

"Loud and clear. Don't worry guys we'll be fine." I stated again.

"The gas should be going off in about 45 minutes." Lyon stated to them. We put are helmets back on and armor. "Here's your weapons. Don't kill each other with them." Lyon stated.

"And," I turned back to them. "You're Fairy Tail don't back down to anyone!" I yelled and we ran off.

Running up to the control was hard. We didn't even know where it was. I hope Fairy Tail is having better luck then us right now.

"Lucy you're a liar." I looked over at Lyon. "I hope you know that once the gas comes out we probably have 5 minutes until the whole building blows up. The gas will affect the wires once we set them off." He stated. "It will kill us." He stated.

"So you knew the whole time too?" I asked. He nodded.

"And you didn't tell them or back down?" I asked.

"Nah, you know me I will to go out with a bang." He stated. I laughed a bit. "Besides I couldn't just let you go out all alone. We are LL. We choose to do this together. And the probability of getting out alive is impossible. We would have to be as fast as a vampire or were wolf." He mumbled. "Which were not." He stated.

"Yeah were only human." I mumbled.

**NORMAL POV**

"Almost out!" Erza yelled. She was in the lead of everyone. They were fighting their way out. Lucy and Lyon left them a lot more energy than they needed. They left the vampires some blood tablets. Heck Fairy Tail is basically as good as new. But the question was, they knew they left them a lot more strength but why did they chose to do this on their own. They could help. They are the ones with powers. Lucy and Lyon are just human.

"Get out of my way ass hole!" Gajeel yelled as he punched on guy right in the face sending my flying at the wall. He fell to the floor and never got back up.

"Levy how much time?" Gray yelled people were surrounding them.

"About 10 minutes!" She yelled back. As she knocked one guy over with her foot.

"Good that gives us enough time!" Erza yelled. 10 men came up in front of her. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!" She yelled. You could see the men shiver in fear. They ran the other direction. "DID THINK SO!"

"Thank god Lyon told Lucy about the blood tablets!" Gray yelled as he put a person in a head lock.

"No kidding look at Salamander." Gajeel stated pointing over at Natsu. Natsu was holding down and throwing and fight guys after guy after guy.

"Tch, he probably had more then he can handle." Laxus stated.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND HELP US FIGHT?!" Mira yelled she hit one guy in the stomach and he was sent flying.

"Home run!" Elfman yelled.

"Finally I was actually get tired." Lisanna sighed and sat down on the grass.

"You know that wasn't a bad plan really." Erza stated.

"I like the part where the pipe bombs are all over the place." Gajeel stated with evil eyes.

"Course you would." Romeo stated. Romeo sat up. "Where's Éclair?" He asked himself so no one could hear.

"Levy how much time are we at?" Natsu asked, still looking at the building.

"They have about 15 minutes." She stated.

"I don't like this. We should be in there fighting with them. Not having them do this." Natsu stated.

"But if we did and set of the gas, we would just black out. And wake up and get kidnapped again." Wendy stated.

"Even so I still don't care." Natsu stated.

"Flame head it's not like they're going to be in any danger after the gas goes off. Everyone will be knocked out but them." Gray stated. "The gas will go off, because they will shut everything down."

"I still don't get how that would work." Loke mumbled. "If you shut everything down even how will that happen. Don't you have to snap everything on or something?" Loke asked.

"Turn on?' Levy mumbled. Everyone looked at her.

'What is it Levy?" They asked as her eyes widened.

"That's why they didn't let us go! Not because we will be kidnapped again. Because we will die!" She stated.

"Die? Tch. Nothing can kill us." Laxus stated.

"No it can. There not going to power everything off to get the gas out. They have to power everything on. And that will over right the system. It will knock out all supernatural. But it will kill them. Once the gas is let lose it will set a spark in the control room, causing a big explosion. Which could kill even a supernatural in the building sleeping or up." Levy stated.

"So that means if it can kill us. It will kill Lucy and Lyon." Mira gasped.

"So anyone who did that job it would have been a suicidal mission?' Natsu snapped.

"No, because it would talk probably 5 or 10 minutes to explode after the gas goes off. If any one of us did it we would black out before we could even try to get out. But they only have 10 minutes at the most to get out. They knew this from the start." Levy stated.

"Do you think they will make it out?" Erza stated looking at Levy.

"The control room is at the top of the building. The only way they could get out on time is by jumping but that would kill them, or if they had vampire or werewolf speed, which they don't have."

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled. Everyone looked towards him.

"Natsu?"

"She told me she would be fine!" Natsu yelled. "She told me she would come back." No one could see it, but they could see his heart break into two.

**LUCY's POV**

"Who the hell are you guys?" I looked over. A man stood with a hug hat on. I feel like I've seen him before. "Answer me!" He snapped. I could feel something send us flying back into the wall. I couched up blood. My helmet cracked open showing my face now. "So you guys are the traitors." He answered himself.

"I never how painful that felt being human. It sucks." Lyon mumbled.

"Join the club." I added.

"You're human?!" The man looked shocked by that.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I snapped.

"But I didn't ask any humans to be guards." He added. He thought for a moment. "You guys most be the ones that let Fairy Tail get out!" He snapped. He started laughing. "They left you hear! Your humans they know I can easily kill you!" He said laughing.

"Nah, they didn't leave us we left them." Lyon stated. The man stared at us and stopped laughing. "Were here to take this building down." Lyon added.

"And how in hell are you going to do that?" He asked. He took his hands out of his pockets, he held a bunch of those pipe bombs. "When my crew and I took all of these down." He stated. My eyed went wide. He started to laugh.

"Now you look scared. Like what humans showed look like." He stated. I felt another wave it me. We were sent flying to the other wall. Slamming right into it. I fell to the ground right after same with Lyon. We both looked at each other and nodded. I stood up in a flash of time, I grabbed the gun that was behind my back and started to shot. As Lyon shot his at the same time. We could see the man get hit with each bullet. He would take steps back.

All you could hear was the sound of gun shots, and then nothing. I gulped when I ran out. Lyon still had some going. I ran up in front of the man and started punching, kicking him anywhere. I stopped.

"Funny thing about having powers." He stated. I could see where the bullets entered in his blood. I could believe it the bullets came out of him slowly. It was like slow motion backwards. "Is that you don't feel pain." He stated. Before I knew it I was sent flying back. And the bullets pelted right after Lyon and me.

Lyon caught me, but we both still landed right into the wall. And the bullets made cuts in our skin. Some of the bullets really did go right into me. One in the top of my left leg, the other in my right shoulder. It hurt like hell. And I did scream to the top of my lungs.

"You two should just give up there's no way in hell you can save Fairy Tail." A man walked up to us. I was painting and leaning up against the wall. I looked over Lyon was bleeding he had his hands on his knees. "Two helpless humans like you can't do shit." He stated. I painted. I was bleeding everywhere, I had cuts all over me. "Just give up and all this pain will be over with." He stated. I whipped my mouth and pulled myself up so I was standing. But I almost feel back down, because of my leg.

"I don't care!" I yelled. I could see him just look at me.

"Me too." I looked over Lyon was looking up. He looked my way and boy, did he look dead almost. He had a bullet enter in his left shoulder and on his right arm. I smiled at him, and he gave me a grin. We looked back at the man.

"Were not giving up on our friends!" We both yelled. "Human or not! We will fight you till the end!"

'Whatever floats your boat?" He stated. "But this is the end for you two." He said. I could see in his hand was a black orb. I smirked. Lyon handed me the pipe bomb. I lit it.

"What are you smirking about?' The man asked.

"Were talking you down in flames with us." I yelled I should him the bomb in my hand. His eyes widened.

"You little," He shot his orb at us.

It was all in slow motion. I saw the orb coming. I looked towards the control room. I knew I had two chooses. Not throw it and move, or throw it and Fairy Tail is safe. I choose what my heart wanted. I threw it was the control room. My eyes widened.

Blood splat in front of me. I looked at Lyon his eyes were wide too. It wasn't his blood or mine. Black and blood splat. I could feel my body drop to the floor, at the person in front of me.

"Éclair!" I screamed. It was the longest scream every.

I held her, in my arms. My hand under her head, she was right in front of me. Blood covering her shirt. Which I gave to her a long time ago. She was smiling at me, but I knew she was in pain so much pain.

"Éclair? Why?!" I yelled at her. I was crying. I couldn't hold it in. "Why would you jump in front of us! You stupid or something! I was okay with it! I could deal with it!" I yelled at her crying. She just smiled.

"Lucy, you would never be okay with dying. It was just your chose over your friends." And Lyon. Éclair asked. She looked at him. "Make sure Lucy takes you chart sliding. It's a lot of fun okay." She was crying now. Lyon just nodded.

"Yeah, no problem." He stated. Éclair looked back at me.

"Why would you do this? I just saw you again. It's just like the car crash." Lucy mumbled. "Why do you take the pain I'm supposed to get away from me? I'm supposed to die not you! It was my choice to save you guys this way! I knew I was going to die! Why!? Éclair? Why?!" I was crying my eyes out. My eyes widened when I felt her hand on my face.

"Don't be a pore sport okay? No one likes a sore loser." I looked down at her, she was smiling. "Got to keep it cool okay?"

"Why?" I cried out. "I can bring you back! I did it for Lyon! I can bring you back Éclair!" I cried out.

"Don't." I heard her say. I looked down at her with shock. "Every time you do stuff like that. It will bring you closer to death. Your body can't handle that power. Only Layla's body can." She choked out. "And I don't want you to die. Plus it will suck ass coming back as a human. I l-like being a werewolf." She stated and giggled. I laughed with her.

"L-Listen Lucy. I'm going to take care of this okay? I-I want you to live happy with N-Natsu. He's not such a b-bad guy." She couched out. I was crying to death. She can't leave me. I just found her again. She's been alive after all these years. She can't just die now.

"I just found you again please don't leave me!" I cried out. She smiled.

"J-Just remember to look both ways before crossing the road okay? A-and Lucy. You don't die for your friends you live for them." She stated.

"You're a liar, you dying for a friend right now." I mumbled. She laughed and coughed out blood at the same time.

"I-I guess you're right. It's funny when you think about it. I always was the cheater." Her voice was getting quitter. "Yeah the cheater. It was fun. L-Lucy. Please live your life for me." I felt something weird my eyes widened. I could see her body, but light appeared around me I could no longer see it.

"Éclair!" I yelled. I stopped when I realized Lyon and I were outside. I looked at the building. She didn't. I jumped up and started running towards the building. Lyon stopped me and held me back.

"Stop Lyon she's still in there!" I yelled out I was crying.

"Lucy? Lyon?" I looked over everyone else was staring at us. I looked back at the building when it exploded.

"NO!" I screamed. I got out of Lyon's grip. I started to run towards the building. Until someone else grabbed a hold of me.

"Lucy calm down!" I already knew it was Natsu.

"I can't she's still in there. I need to get her!" I kept yelling. The building exploded again into flames.

"Éclair!" I yelled. I stopped struggling. I leaned into Natsu, and I slummed down all the way the ground. "Éclair is in there, we need to find her." I stated and cried even more.

"Ssh, it's okay. She's fine don't worry about her. She can handle herself. Knowing her she's probably beating all their asses." Natsu kept saying over and over again. I cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to help out. I'm sorry. I don't want anyone one to leave. I don't want to leave. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm-

"Ssh it's okay Lucy. I forgive you."

'I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Éclair." I mumbled looking back at the building.


	62. Even if their gone, they never left

**LUCY's POV**

I woke up in the room Natsu and I were staying in. But he wasn't in here. I felt horrible. Lyon and I lied to everyone. Éclair is gone. Natsu probably hates me. I don't know what to do anymore. I sighed sitting up. I'm just going to keep positive to day. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess Mira probably helped me out a bit. I had a huge pad cover my shoulder and my left leg were I got shot. I had a few cuts but that was about it. Thanks Mira. Today is a day. I'm not going to cry on bit. I'm going to be tuff, and I'm not going to break.

It wasn't easy either. Everyone kept asking how I was doing and everything like that. I would just say I'm fine.

"Hey Lucy how are you-

"If I'm going to hear one more person ask 'how are you doing,' I'm going to punch someone in the face it it will hurt a lot!" I snapped. I walked over and sat down at the bar.

"Hey Lucy what's up?" Mira asked.

"Oh, nothing just having a usual morning." I sighed.

"Doesn't sound that good." She stated.

"Nah, I'm just tired of people asking how I am. Which I'm totally fine." I stated. "I mean why wouldn't I be? We took down a dark guild! So I should be cheering and yelling! Or laughing and everyone should be happy! But no one is so why is that?! I mean I'm just asking, but hey that's what I think. And everyone today seems to care about how I feel! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I FEEL AMAZING!' I yelled.

"If you're having such an amazing day. Why does it seem like you're mad, or that your eyes are showing sadness." Sting stated coming up to me.

"I'm not made I'm just tried! Because if you haven't notice I got shot in the shoulder and leg. Maybe that's why I'm sad because I got shot and it hurt!" I snapped at him.

"Or really it's got nothing to do with the fact that-"Mira slammed him on the face giving him the 'if you say that world I will kill you look.' I don't get what he wanted to say.

"Whatever I'm going for a stroll. See you later." I said waving off and walking out.

**NORMAL POV**

"Mira what the hell?" Sting snapped at her.

"Listen, she just lost her best friend. She saw her die right in front of her eyes. The least you could do is not snapped at her. She already feeling like it's all her fault." Mira stated.

"Yeah so please just give her time to let it sink in. She'll come around." Lisanna stated.

"But she's lying to you guys." Sting stated. "She's not fine. Can't you see it too? She needs to wake up and face it, not push it father away." Sting stated.

"Everyone gets over this stuff differently." Romeo added. "But I hope Lucy-San gets over it soon. She seems lost." He added. Sting sighed.

"Oh and where's Natsu?" Romeo asked.

"Well he kind of busy looking for something." Mira stated.

"That can't be good. Salamander looking for something equals explosion." Gajeel pointed out.

"Well, he told me last night after he brought Lucy back. That he's going to find something so Lucy can say goodbye to Éclair." Mira stated.

"And he hasn't come back ever since?" Cana pointed out. Mira nodded.

**NATSU POV**

"Come on give me something." I mumbled going through all the ash of the building. I've been out here all night and I still haven't found a single thing. Please let me find something.

"_Natsu! You can't go in there and get to her!" Erza yelled as she had a grip on me. _

"_Let go! I told you Lucy is in there I can't just let her-"_

"_Don't worry I got you covered!" I snapped my head to the right Éclair?_

"_What are you doing?" Levy asked. She turned back to us and smiled. _

"_I'm going to get those two out of there. Duh?" She stated. _

"_Bu if you go in there now you will-_

"_Die? Yeah I got that. But I'm not letting my best friend die. It's just not cool. And I don't roll that way. Besides I'm always her get her ass out of trouble. Because she always gets mine out of trouble." She started to walk towards the building. _

"_Oh and Natsu." I looked at her. "When Lucy gets back out her. Make sure she doesn't do stupid stuff like this. She might be smart but she is the dumbest person I've ever known. And you're not as bad as I thought you would be. People say werewolves and vampires don't get along. Well I've spent the last couple of weeks with you guys and it was a blast. But don't tell anyone I said that. Or I'll kill you guys." She turned back around and continued to walk. She held up her hand in the air. Her bracelet flying in the wind. There was a wolf charm on it. She was giving us a thumbs up. _

"_Oh and if Lucy ever beats herself up after this. Or even about me. Just tell her to stop being a sore loser. Because the world isn't going to always go her way!" She yelled. _

My hand touched silver. I picked it up it was the bracelet she was wearing. The one with the wolf charm.

**LUCY's POV**

I sat by the river on a hill. I breeze hit me every so slowly. I sighed. Maybe I am lying to myself. I should just go back and say sorry.

"Lucy!" I looked up Natsu was running towards me. He sat down right next to me.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh just around." He stated. He put his hand on my knee. Rubbing his thumb on inner thigh. "How are you doing?" He asked. I sighed.

'Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine! Look I'm not dead or dying." I snapped.

"It doesn't sound like it." Natsu stated. I glared at him.

"I don't know maybe I sound like this because I was shot twice." I snapped again. I just stared at me.

"That's not it Lucy. You're hiding it." He said.

"Hiding what?" I asked.

"You grief, sadness, anger, regret. You can't ever get over it if you tell yourself it didn't happen in the first place." I just looked at him. "Here," He stated. He grabbed my hand and dropped something from his to mine. I looked at it with wide eyes. It was Éclair's bracelet. She never took it off. Every day, she would always wear it, even in the shower of sleeping. I saw water appear on it. The wolf. Her wolf.

"_Lucy!" Éclair yelled running up to me. She had that huge smile across her face again. _

"Éclair?" I gripped the bracelet tight in my fist. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I never wanted it to end like this with you. You should have had a way better ending. You should have been alive way longer." I gripped it even tighter. "But you always have to find a way to cheat yourself out don't you?" I asked her. I put my head on my fist and let the tears fall onto my lap. I could still feel Natsu's thumb rub my inner thigh.

"You know Éclair said that you guys have been together for the longest time. And that you always saved each other's asses?" He asked. I almost let out a laugh.

"Yeah she would always get herself in trouble at school and parties. She's was always a cool person, but sometimes she would get mad and into fights. And sometimes I joined them, mainly because I couldn't leave her to handle them alone." I smiled and chuckled. "She would always say to go after what you want, because that's what the meaning of life is. She would always tell me about these stories of the woods. It was legends but right now I would probably believe them. Her goal was always seek out on of those legends and see if it was really or not." I shook my head. "She's so stupid and crazy. God I knew one day she was going to get into deep trouble. But I never would have thought it would be like this." I let a couple more tears fall down. "She would probably yell at me right now, for crying. She would say something in the lines of 'Stop being a sore loser, or don't let the world get you down because shit happens.' God she was the worst speaker ever." I laughed. "She was an amazing best friend, could kick some ass too and still act cool. Even though we all knew the cool act was so not like her. That's just what she should. Staying cool was always her thing." I sighed and I looked at the bracelet. The wolf, her wolf.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes, but you're my best friend. And best friends stick together no matter what." I put the bracelet on my wrist. "I can't see you or hear you, but I'm still going to be dragging your sorry ass with me whether you like it or not."

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu watched and smiled as Lucy talked about Éclair. He smiled because he knew this was helping her get over it, not a lot. But you have to talk it step by step. He watched in and never stopped watching. He never stopped caring.

"Natsu," Lucy said after she finished her little good bye.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for doing something stupid like that." Lucy muttered. "I know it was dumb and selfish, but I just wanted to help out you know." Lucy said she looked at him. "It's just you guys always they to protect me so why can't I do the same?" Lucy asked him. "Éclair said something in there to me which made me feel bad and realized I was dumb."

"What did she say?" Natsu asked.

"She said 'You don't die for your friends you live for them." Natsu smirked at the memory.

"_Oh and if Lucy ever beats herself up after this. Or even about me. Just tell her to stop being a sore loser. Because the world isn't going to always go her way!" She yelled. _

"_Alright but in return tell her 'You don't die for your friends you live for them!" I yelled. She smirked so did I._

"_Interesting." She mumbled back. And then she was gone. _

"Lucy I don't care if you want to defend us or help us out. Just don't do something stupid like that. Because it made us all worry even more." Natsu stated to her. "And if you do it again, I will drag your ass back to our room tie you up and I will never let you leave, got it?" He hissed at her. She sat there in shock. Then she nodded.


	63. 1 question, 2 answers

**LUCY's POV **

"Hey Lucy what's up?" Lisanna asked coming up to me. I was just walking around at the guild. I guess I was lost in my own thoughts. When I woke up this morning Natsu wasn't there.

"Oh, just thinking. Have you seen Natsu by any chance?" I asked she looked at me confused.

"He wasn't up there when I woke up this morning." I stated. She just stared at me and started to laugh.

"Oh come on, you now Natsu he probably smelled some really good food and went to go grab a bit." Lisanna stated. I frowned a bit.

"I guess your right but he should have been back right now." I mumbled.

"Lucy you know how he gets with food." Levy said sitting at the table to our left. "He just eats and eats." Levy stated.

"Yeah I wouldn't be shocked if Flame head spent a million dollars on food." Gray stated. He was leaning back in his chair and feet on the table. Erza snapped at him.

"NO! Feet on the table!" She yelled and punched Gray in the head. My face went into shock. Not the fact that Erza almost killed Gray, but the fact that Natsu will eat all the food in town!

"There will be no food left in the town!" I yelled. "I need to go find-

"No! You can't!" Mira yelled. As she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I was almost out the door. I looked at her confused.

"How come Mira?" I asked. She look nervous. I've never seen hear nervous before.

**EALIER THAT DAY**

"Oi Mira!" Natsu yelled as he came running up to her. She was washing dishes with Lisanna and Wendy.

"What's up Natsu?" She asked putting down a dish and walking up leaning against the bar.

"Well I'm going to be gone for the whole day really, but I'll be back later." Natsu looked like he was just starting to sweat. "I just, can you," He looked really nervous. Mira, Lisanna and Wendy looked really worried for his help.

"Natsu use your words." Mira stated looking at him worried. Loke and Sting came up behind Natsu.

"Well you see, Natsu was going to ask. When he leaves that you guys could make sure Lucy doesn't go after him." Loke stated. With that everyone in the guild looked confused. And the only ones who weren't confused were Natsu, Sting and Loke.

"Why wouldn't you want Lucy to follow you?" Cana asked. Natsu gulped.

"Oi, Salamander why are you sweating?" Gajeel yelled.

"I'm not sweating its hot in here okay!" Natsu yelled back.

"Sure you aren't." Sting sighed.

"Look its none of your business what I'm doing or why Lucy can't follow me. I doesn't concern you!" Natsu snapped.

"Hell yeah it does!" Erza yelled back. Natsu jumped a bit. "You guys are both part of our family weather you like it or not! So just remember that! We fight for each and laugh with each other! So what the hell is happening? And why do you want us to have Lucy stay away from you?" Erza snapped.

"It seems our little Natsu has finally grown up." Everyone looked up at the master standing on the railing.

"Master your back!" Erza yelled with joy. You could hear him chuckle.

"Yes and I heard what happened to you brats while I was away. And might I say I'm glad you're all okay." He stated.

"Of course and we probably would still be locked up if it wasn't for Lyon and Lucy." Levy cheered. Master smiled and laughed.

"So Natsu are you doing what I think?" Master asked him. Natsu just looked at him. "Are you sure about this because once you do. You can't go back on your word."

"Positive Gramps." Natsu stated with a smirk. You could see Loke and Sting smile.

"Oh I know what going on!" Romeo yelled. He stood up and was pointing to Natsu. "You going to ask big sister Lucy to-"

"Ssh Romeo!" Natsu yelled.

"Salamander has gone soft!" Gajeel stated while laughing.

"No! I haven't!" Natsu yelled back in defense.

"What going on?" Lyon asked walking over. Wendy screamed in joy, jumping up and down!

"Natsu is going to propose to Lucy!" Wendy yelled out. The whole guild went into shock. Erza dropped her knife to the floor, Gray spit out his water, Gajeel just laughed like a mad man, Levy dropped her books, Wendy was still jumping up and down, Lyon just stood there shock. Sting and Loke already knew so that weren't in shock.

"Wendy how could you give me away to the devils!" Natsu shouted looking at Mira and Lisanna. They were smirking. Within a few sounds Lisanna and Mira tackled him to the floor trying to get more information out of him.

"Look guys I have this all planned out, just keep Lucy away from me for the day. And then make her meet me at the park around 5." Natsu stated walking out the door. It took a while for him to be able to leave but he somehow managed to slip out.

**LUCY's POV**

I don't get why I can't go after Natsu. His going to eat all the food in town.

"Because Lucy I need you to help me find a dress for my date!" Lisanna barked out. I was shocked.

"You're dating someone?" I asked. She gulped and nodded. I screamed in joy. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled.

"Because it was a secret." She stated.

"Next time tell me!" I snapped. "You're like my sister! You have to tell me these things! After all I only have Sting and Loke." I stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" They both yelled. I turned to look at them. Sting looked irritated, and Loke raised his brow. They were waiting for me to answer.

"I can't talk to you guys about my problems, because you're boys and you won't want to listen." I stated pointing at them.

"I'm sure it's not hard listening." Sting stated glaring at me.

"Oh yeah, well I'm on my per-"

"We get it! We get it!" They both yelled covering their ears and closing their eyes. I could hear the whole guild chuckle. I turned back to Lisanna.

"See what I mean?" I said. She laughed at me.

"I promise next time, I'll tell you! But for now I find to find that dress." She stated. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. "Mira! Erza! Juvia! Wendy and Levy! Come on!" She yelled running out of the guild. I was confused. Did we need that many people to help find a dress for a date?

Oh if only I knew before this. Lisanna said we were going dress shopping for her, but why does it feel like I'm trying on all the dresses.

"Lisanna aren't we here so you can try on dresses? You are the one going on a date right?" I asked inside the changing room. All they did was make me try on more and more dresses. I feel like we've been here for hours.

"Of course Lucy, but I know what dress I want to get. This is just for fun." I heard her say. For fun huh?

"But we've been doing this for hours." I grumbled. "And I'm hungry can't we just head back to the guild." I asked.

"Come on Lucy don't you feel like a princess trying on all those dresses?" I heard Mira chime in.

"I guess but-

"Come on Lucy let us see a dress, don't be shy come out." Wendy stated. I sighed.

"Fine hang on." I unzipped the red puffy dress that I was wearing. I looked at the hanger. There was a navy blue skin tight dress. It looked so simple but yet classy. I grabbed it off the hanger. I unzipped the back of it, and slipped in. It took a while to zip it back up many because I couldn't reach it, but I found a way. I turned around.

It stopped at my upper thighs, it was tight on my body to, and it showed everything. One thing I loved about it was the fact it had sleeves that went down to my elbows.

"Juvia wants to see!" I heard Juvia yell. I sighed.

"Alright, but no photos this time, got it?" I said as I put my hand on the door. And opened it. Everyone was standing there with wide eyes. And they never showed anything else. Gee I didn't think I looked that bad in it.

"What does it make me look fat or something?" I asked. Still nothing. I gulped maybe I did look really bad in it. I slowly started to walk back in the changing room.

"Then I guess all just-"

"That's the one!" Mira yelled, she came over and hugged me to death. I almost died. I heard Lisanna and Levy and Wendy sequel.

"Lucy if I do say you look great in that dress." I heard Erza say.

"Juvia is happy because Na-" Lisanna covered her mouth with her hand.

"What she means is that Natsu would love to see you in that dress one day." Lisanna pointed out. She gasped. "Oh my gosh, you need to get it!" She yelled. What was Juvia about to say?

"I am glad you guys like it. I just don't think I have enough money." I stated. I rubbed the back of my head smiling.

"Then I'll buy it for you." I heard Erza say. I shook my hands in front of her.

"No! I can't let you do that!" I stated. "I'm not going to let you buy anything for me." She turned to me and glared at me. I gulped.

"I'm buying it for you Lucy. I don't care what the cost is, you're my guild mate, my friend, my sister, and my family." She said glaring at me. My eyes went into shock.

"G-Guild M-Mate?" I asked. "But I'm not even-"

"Don't finish that sentence Lucy!" I heard Lisanna snap. "You were are guild mate the day we meant you!" She yelled.

"But I'm not even supernatural. I'm just human. Heck I'm not even human. I don't know what I am. I'm just an experiment." I looked at the ground. "I don't know who I am. I'm not fit to have a family like you guys. I shouldn't even be alive. All I do is just cause pain and-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. I felt a slap on my face. It stung, but it wouldn't leave a mark. I looked up, Mira was standing in front of me. Her hand held out to the side. Anyone could see that she slapped me. She glared at me, and she was mad.

"Don't say stuff like that." She glared.

"But you guys always end up being the ones hurt because of me!" I defended.

"That's because were your friend!" Wendy yelled. "We choose to help you because were your family!"

"We don't do it because the fact you're human and you can't be strong against other like us. We do it because we want to protect you. We might not have known you as long but, Lucy weather you like it or not. Were family now. We help each other and fight for each other. That's what our guild is meant for. A place for everyone. Lucy you belong there and same goes for your brothers." Erza stated. I stood there with shock. Then I smiled.

"Thank you everyone." I mumbled. I could hear them chuckle.

"Come on I'll buy you that dress. Let's go." Erza stated. I just laughed.

I sighed. I'm pissed. First off my friends buy this dress. When I was going back to change they took all the clothes I wore there with them. I headed after them of course. I tried to call them to say what the hell? But they took my phone with them. And now I'm just lost and all on my own, wearing this skin tight dress out in public. I keep getting shouts and whistles from people I don't even know. It's so embarrassing. I just want to go back to the guild. I sighed and leaned against the back of the bench. I'm just hear all dressed for no reason still on a bench in the middle of a park. I'm so going to get them back for this.

I was about to get up again but I felt hands cover my eyes. I jumped a bit.

"Guess who?" I heard a man say. Wait the voice sound so familiar. I took his hands of my eyes, and looked up Natsu was standing there smiling at me with his big stupid grin.

"Natsu?" I mumbled. He frowned.

"You were supposed to guess, not cheat." He mumbled. "Come on we got the whole night yet." He stated.

"What do you mean? And where were you the whole day? And why are you wearing a suit?" I pointed at him as he helped me up. Natsu Dragneel is wearing a suit? I never thought I would see the day. And boy, did he look hot.

"Well remember that night you went to your old house. Then you called me. We talked about how much we missed each other." I blushed at he's statement.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I said when you get back. I told I would show you a night full of everything. Love, Passion. Everything. Just you and me. And no stupid brothers of yours." He stated smirking. I giggled at the last comment.

"So the girls knew? Because they forced me into this dress, and bought it for me, grabbed my other clothes and made a run for it. I've been alone ever since." I stated. I could hear him laugh.

"Hey! It's not funny they took my phone too!" I cried out. I heard him laugh, I felt his hand go around my waist.

"Good that means it's just you and me tonight. No one else, no distractions." I heard him whisper the last part in my ear.

"L-Lets just go." I mumbled. I felt him pull me along.

"Natsu this place is really expensive." I stated as I looked inside. It was like a place where you would have a ball. Huge dome ceilings, painted glass all over the walls, millions of people. Many couples sitting at a table eating drinking having a good time. I looked at him in shock. He smirked at me.

"What you don't think I have the money?" He asked.

"No it's just-"

"Oh, you must be Natsu." A man came up. He wearing a suit, he must be the manger here or something.

"Yeah that's me." Natsu smiled and shook his hand. The manger looked at me and smiled. I probably still looked shocked. I shook myself out of it.

"You must be Lucy," I stated. I nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine." I stated smiling. He looked back at Natsu.

"You guys may follow me this way." He said and started walking away. How did Natsu get us into a place like this? I looked at him as we were following the guy. Who is this man I'm with? What happened to the real crazy, 5 year old Natsu? I could just he him smirking at me. That little- he could have been taking me out to dinners like this all the time. But still, I love the dates we would normally have. Under the moon and stars, a picnic at night it just blows my mind. Every day with him is like I learn something new about him. It's like I can feel myself start to live and be alive.

I was totally confused when we walked outside the place. But I gasped when I was it. It was a gazebo surrounded by a little creek. You had to cross it by stepping over rocks. I just couldn't get over the fact on how it was decorated. Lights all over it. On the top, wrapping around the polls, then there with bright pink flowers placed everywhere. A table in the middle under it all. I gasped again covering my mouth. I looked back at him, he was just grinning at me.

"You didn't," I stated. He walked past me and stood on a rock. He held his hand out to me.

"Oh no, I did." He stated smirking at me. I turned back around and the man was gone. I looked back at Natsu who was grinning like a stupid little boy. I took his hand, as he helped me get across the creek without falling in. Once we got there he pushed my chair in for me and walked over to his which was across the table. I was still shocked. I looked up. There was a bottle of champagne on and two glass already full of it, a candle was lit in the center of the table. I looked around it was breath taking. How did Natsu do all of this? I didn't even notice that there were candle lit along the floor of the gazebo.

"Natsu how did you do all of this?' I asked him.

"Well that's why I was gone all day." He stated. I was about to ask him something else, but a waiter came over and set some food down in front of us. I didn't even ordered yet. Just before I could say we didn't order Natsu stopped me.

"Chill Lucy," I could see him grabbed a knife and fork. "I planned this all out, all you have to do is relax at eat." He stated.

**NATSU's POV**

She looked totally, completely shocked by all of this. Did she think I could never pull something like this off? Not going to lie I was completely nervous the whole day. I came in here way earlier today and asked for all of this, and I told them the reason why. They let me only do it because of that. I guess the manger just loved my idea. He let me stay and decorate it out her. I also had to go find a place for us to stay the night. And boy, did I find the right place it was on the beach. And I know Lucy loves the beach.

I could feel my hands sweat as I took my last bit. The food here was great too. I could Lucy enjoying so much of it. I smiled as I watched her, her face showed amazement.

"_Can I ask you guys a question?" I stood their outside the strip club. I didn't like going in there one bit. No interest to me at all. They stared at me in confusion. "Would you be okay with it if I asked Lucy to marry her?" I could see theirs eyes widened. I was expecting yelling, or punching coming towards me. After all they are her brothers. _

"_Why?" Sting asked. I looked at him confused. "Why Lucy? Why out of all the other women in the world why her?" He asks why?_

"_Well you see it's not that simple of an answer. I want to and sort of need to. I want to marry her and not some other girl because I love her to death. And I need to marry her and be with her, because she's my life. If I was without her, I would probably be broken or to the point where I seemed dead."_

"_What if you hurt her?" Sting mumbled. I looked at him. _

"_Then I would leave her alone for the rest of her life. I would be broken if I did that. And I know there's always a chance I would do that. I always wake up every day being scared I would hurt her in any way. I will never want to, or ever intend to. Hurting her would be like hurting myself. If I did one day, you could kill me I wouldn't be mad. I probably wouldn't even fight back. Heck, I would probably even kill himself." I mumbled the last part. It was quite for _the_ longest time. _

"_Yes," Is what they both replied back. _

I smiled at the memory.

"Natsu this is really good." Lucy stated as she took her last bite. I just smiled at her. She was about to say something else until a song came on. I didn't plan on that happing. But I'm glad it did because Lucy seems to know this song. I got up and stood in front of her, holding out my hand.

"Care to dance my lady?" I asked. She giggled taking my hand.

"Why sure," She added. I just smiled.

"But I got to warn you, you're dancing with a vampire that has been around for a long time. I know all the dances." I stated. I could hear her laugh. I put my hand on her hip, as I still held her other hand. I could feel her put her arm so it was behind my neck.

"Oh really?" She asked. Our faces wear so close, it was like nose touching nose. I smirked. I moved her so she was spinning around, and I dipped her all the way down, so she was barely touching the ground. She looked at me with a bit of shock. I smirked and brought her straight back up, so our faces were even closer this time. I just smirked at her. I could hear her start to giggle.

"Not bad, not bad at all." I heard her say. I smirked pulling her closer to me.

"I can't believe you did all of this." She stated. "How did you even do it?" She asked I smirked.

"I have my ways." I mumbled. I looked right into those brown eyes of hers. They always pulled me right in. I get lost in them. I'm going to do it. And I'm going to do it now. I pulled her right into a kiss. Having one of my arms wrap around her waist to keep her pulled in. The good thing was that she was still kissing me back. I love this women. I had barely enough time to do it. I broke away from her to catch my breath, she probably needed to as well.

I slammed my lips back onto her. I reached on hand into my pocket and I opened the box and pulled the ring out. I could feel my heart start to beat fast. I had to do this fast, because I knew I couldn't hold the kiss any longer. I had my left arm wrapped around her waist pushing her into me. I had the ring in my right hand. It's now or never. I felt her left hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it she tried to intertwine or fingers together. I kind of pushed them up and placed the ring of her ring finger.

**LUCY's POV**

I'm so lost on what he'd doing. He held me against him with one arm, and now he's doing something weird with my hand. I left something weird placed on my finger. I could feel him slowly put me down. We backed apart and I could now see what he did. My eyes widened. On my left hand, on the ring finger was a ring that he put there. It was beautiful, like beyond any ring I ever seen. It had a square diamond, and on the side of it was to circle diamonds with a design, and below it was another bar that had a couple circles. I looked at it with shock. It was beyond amazing and beautiful. I looked back at Natsu.

"Natsu I-"

"Listen, I want to be the one to talk." He stated. I nodded I didn't even notice he was kneeling in front of me. "Ever since I meant you in the woods that day when you were little. I knew you had the biggest and kindest heart in the world. You opened up your arms to us. Which even shocked me. Before I meet you, I was a mess, I lost myself and who I really was. But after seeing this little blonde girl, and her helping us fight. Heck, she even kicked some ass. I knew that I was attracted to you. And for some reason I never wanted to leave your side. I would have never thought I could love again. After seeing my father being killed, or hurting one of my guild mates, heck even after being a monster. I wanted it to end for me. I wanted all of that to just vanish away. But that day when I meant you a little blonde girl in the woods. I felt something again and it wasn't pain or hate. It was love. I love you Lucy. I have and always will. Nothing will stop me from loving you." I could feel my heart beat really fast.

"The journey we've been on has been crazy. I knew that you just got your brothers back and found out about your own past, or even about a whole other world out there. But I don't care about any of that. All I need is you, all I want is you. I know that our future will be rocky it will never be normal. There will be pain as long as there are monster out there. But I'm not letting it stop me, and I'm not going to let it stop us. We spent all the time together, and once you left to go with Loke and Sting. I realized something. I spent a whole night without and it made me realize how much I need and how much I want you. After you fell asleep on the phone I never ended the call, I needed to here you sleep. I needed to know you were okay and safe. Of course I knew you could handle anything that came your way, I just needed it for myself. I can't live without you Lucy. If I tried I would probably die." I was shocked by his statement.

"Our future might be unclear, but just one minute with you with me is worth it. One year with you with me is worth the rest of my life. Even one second. It doesn't matter how long, I just want you by my side. Because in the end it will all be worth it with you. Just one night, one minute, one hour. I've spent so long without you in my life to begin with, I could never spend another minute without you in it. You have my heart already Lucy. Even if I asked for it back, I know it will never come back. Even if you don't want it, it will never leave you." It was silent for a second.

"Lucy Ashely will you please make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?"

I could feel water come down my eyes. I was totally shocked. I could see the ring right out of the corner of my eye. I felt my body froze. That was the sweetest thing I ever heard.

"Yes," I mumbled. I cried a bit more rubbing my eyes and the tears away.

"Lucy?" I looked at him.

"Yes, Natsu Yes." I yelled at him. I could see him smile a bit. Stupid Idiot now I'm crying. I feel to the floor and hugged him. I could feel him hugging me back. "Yes," I kept mumbling over and over again I never stopped crying. I was okay with it, because they were tears of joy.

**AT THE GUILD*************************************************

Everyone watch the pool of water or the screen as it showed Natsu and Lucy.

"_Ever since I meant you in the woods that day when you were little. I knew you had the biggest and kindest heart in the world. You opened up your arms to us. Which even shocked me. Before I meet you, I was a mess, I lost myself and who I really was. But after seeing this little blonde girl, and her helping us fight. Heck, she even kicked some ass. I knew that I was attracted to you. And for some reason I never wanted to leave your side. I would have never thought I could love again. After seeing my father being killed, or hurting one of my guild mates, heck even after being a monster. I wanted it to end for me. I wanted all of that to just vanish away. But that day when I meant you a little blonde girl in the woods. I felt something again and it wasn't pain or hate. It was love. I love you Lucy. I have and always will. Nothing will stop me from loving you. The journey we've been on has been crazy. I knew that you just got your brothers back and found out about your own past, or even about a whole other world out there. But I don't care about any of that. All I need is you, all I want is you. I know that our future will be rocky it will never be normal. There will be pain as long as there are monster out there. But I'm not letting it stop me, and I'm not going to let it stop us. We spent all the time together, and once you left to go with Loke and Sting. I realized something. I spent a whole night without and it made me realize how much I need and how much I want you. After you fell asleep on the phone I never ended the call, I needed to here you sleep. I needed to know you were okay and safe. Of course I knew you could handle anything that came your way, I just needed it for myself. I can't live without you Lucy. If I tried I would probably die._ _Our future might be unclear, but just one minute with you with me is worth it. One year with you with me is worth the rest of my life. Even one second. It doesn't matter how long, I just want you by my side. Because in the end it will all be worth it with you. Just one night, one minute, one hour. I've spent so long without you in my life to begin with, I could never spend another minute without you in it. You have my heart already Lucy. Even if I asked for it back, I know it will never come back. Even if you don't want it, it will never leave you."_

It was silent for the moment.

"_Lucy Ashely will you please make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" _

You could see as Lucy just cover her eyes, she was crying. You could see her mouth move, but you couldn't hear anything. Natsu looked a bit worried. He probably that he broke her or something.

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu, Yes." She said loudly and hugged him. Natsu's face just lit up, when she said that. He hugged right back, resting his face on her shoulder. Out of the corner of Natsu's eye you could see just one single tear fall.

With that Juvia made the pool disappear.

"That was so sweet!" Levy said while crying her eyes out.

"That boy has grown up into a man." The master mumbled. He too was crying his eyes out. Lisanna and Mira were both shocked.

"Where the hell did Natsu learn to be so, caring and loving and oh my god his words." Mira cried out.

"That was the most breathe taking thing I've ever seen." Lisanna stated whipping tears away.

"Damn it! I told myself I wouldn't cry!" Romeo yelled to himself. You could see tears slowly fall from his eyes.

"Flame head sure knows how to talk the talk." Gray added in smirking.

"Told you Salamander went soft." Gajeel stated.

"I for thought it was amazing! I love love!" Wendy said whipping the tears way.

"Juvia wishes she and Gray-Sama were like that!" Juvia cheered Gray spit out his drink.

"It was quite sweet Natsu." Erza stated.

"I thought it was amazing!" Loke chimed in. He looked over at Sting in shock.

"Sting are you by any chance crying?" Loke asked him in a mocking voice. Sting whipped his eyes quickly.

"What no way in hell. He might be good but he's not that good. I just poked my eye." Sting stated turning away from Loke.

"Sure yah did." Loke mumbled back.

**LUCY's POV**

"Natsu this place is huge." I gasped over the hotel room. It was like a suite. Huge open area a balcony, outside. Huge bed with a flat screen TV in front of it. But what made me the most happiest was the bathroom. A huge Jet Tub, a huge shower that could fit probably 5 people same with the tub.

"Hey Natsu I'm going to take a bath okay?" I asked.

"Sure, do whatever you want babe." I heard him yell back. I jumped up and down.

"This is so nice." I mumbled to myself. I leaned against the back of the tub, I took a sip of the champagne. I took a glass of it with me to the bath. I leaned my head on the back of it, and closed my eyes. I looked to the right. I placed the ring Natsu gave me on the ledge of the tub stairs. Stoned surrounded the tub, so I put the ring there. I smiled at it. I closed my eyes again, I feeling of the jets hitting against my body felt so relaxing. I glad I put the bubbles in the tub. It felt so relaxing. I almost jumped up when I felt the water move up. I shot up.

"Mind if I join my lovely Fiancée." He said, we was leaning against the other side of the tub, smirking at me. He held a glass of champagne. I just smiled at him.

"You're too sweet." I stated laughing.

"And your too hot," He mumbled putting down the glass and getting closer to me. I felt his hands slip down on my lower back.

"You know sometimes you can be a real pervert." I giggled as he kissed me ever so slowly on the lips.

"Yeah you keep saying that, but deep down your glad I am." He stated kissing me again. Even enough I will never admit it to him, I do love it.


	64. Long nights

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu couldn't stop smiling. Lucy, his Lucy. Was asleep past out on the bed. She was wearing his button up shirt that he wore last night. After all she didn't have any clothes. Natsu just slept in his pants that he wore earlier that day. He had clothes, but Lucy didn't. Now she either had to wear that tight dress that showed off her curves or his clothes either way Natsu loved both of them. Seeing her in his clothes made his heart beat so fast. He loved it. His shirts which were huge on her. Stopping right under her ass. It turned him on seeing her like that. It was also a dominant thing for him too. But now he can't stop smiling because the love of his life. His Lucy, is marrying him. He felt like he could fly. Lucy is his Fiancée.

He kissed her hand. Every night Lucy would always hold hands with Natsu. He found it cute that she did that. But he found even sweeter was that the hand he was holding was her left and she was wearing the ring to bed. Most people would take it off, but she kept it on. He smiled when he woke up and saw it.

"Weirdo you're not supposed to wear it to bed." Natsu mumbled. "Did you forget to take it off or something?" He asked her as he kissed her forehead.

**LUCY's POV**

I woke up to banging on the door. Who the hell could that be? I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I looked to my left and Natsu was passed out asleep. I looked back at the door. The banging never stopped. I looked at the clock 3 am!? Holy shit. I went over to the door and looked through the hole. It was a guy, dressed in a black hooded he covered his face and he was just wearing jeans. He had on gloves and he held a knife in his hand. I jumped back. Not answering the door. I heard more bagging, then I saw the door knob jiggle. I ran back over to Natsu. He was still passed out sleeping.

"Natsu wake up please." I mumbled over and over again trying to be quite. I heard him grumble. "Natsu please wake up please." I heard the door knob jiggle more. I could feel fear come over me. "Natsu please wake up. I'm scared." I said shaking him more. I felt him slowly lift himself up. He looked confused and lost.

"Someone is at the door. He's trying to break in Natsu I'm scared. He has a knife." I mumbled again. I could feel him hug me.

"Ssh it's okay. I'll take care of it, how about you just go to the bathroom. I'll be right in after he leaves okay?" Natsu looked at me right in the eyes. I nodded. Natsu looked at the door after he heard a click.

"Go, go," I heard Natsu say quietly. He pushed me slowly to the bathroom. I heard him shut the door right after that. I could hear a couple of voices talking and yelling.

"Natsu please be safe." I mumbled to myself. I heard a creek I snapped around. I switched on the lights and boy did I wish I hadn't. A guy with a ski mask stood up where he just dropped down from the window. I stood there in shock.

"Where's the money?" He stated.

"The money?" He nodded. He stepped forward. I stepped back. "I don't have any money so can you please just go." I added, stepping all the way back against the door, before I could open it the man grabbed me from behind.

"Hey let me go!" I yelled out. I could feel something slip off my finger. I gasped out he's taking my ring.

"This could be used for some money." He mumbled.

"No! Give it back!" I yelled, he pushed me to the ground. But before I could land on the ground, Natsu caught me.

"Money that's all your after right?" Natsu stated glaring at the man. The man nodded. "I beat the shit out of your partner so get the fuck out before I make you." Natsu hissed out. The man started to run away.

"No! Natsu he can't leave he has the ring!" I yelled. Right at that Natsu appeared in front of the guy punching him in the face. The man was sent flying to the floor. Natsu walked over to him leaning down in front of him. He grabbed him by the shirt glaring right at him and growling. Face to face.

"Cough up the ring or I'll throw you out the window your choice." Natsu growled out. The man quickly went to his pocket and opened his palm out in front of Natsu. The ring was right on his glove shining brightly in the light.

"Good choice." Natsu stated taking the ring and leaving the man right there at the moment. He walked over to me. He took my hand and placed the ring back on. I smiled when he did that.

"I can call the cops if you want?" I asked Natsu. He nodded.

"The guy out there is out cold, and this one is just scared so I can just tie them up." Natsu stated. I nodded.

**TIME SKIP**

Within the next hour the cops showed up and took the guys out. I had to change back into my dress because I didn't want anyone to see me like naked. Natsu just wore his shorts. The hotel felt really bad about all that's happened so they let us move up to the penthouse free of charge. There even letting us stay another night for free. I was excited at first and I still am. I'm just a bit upset about the guy taking the ring. I should have fought for it harder. I was just like a little kid begging for candy.

"Natsu I'm sorry." I stated walking up to him. He was sitting on the bed taking off his shoes. I just looked at the floor.

"For what you didn't do anything."

"Exactly I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything after he took the ring off of me. I just stood there and begged and pleaded for it back. I was like a little kid. I should have fought harder for it. Not stand there and whine about it." I stated. I felt Natsu grab my hand he pulled me down so I was sitting on him.

"It's not your fault. No needs for sorry, I'm just shocked that you were wanting to fight back for it." He stated.

"Well yeah you gave it to me." I stated looking at him right in the eyes.

"And I intend to keep it there. But next time if it's like that again, just let the ring go. If you can't fight and no one is there to help you back just let it go. I care more about my Fiancée wearing it then I do the ring." He mumbled. I felt him close the gap between us. Our lips meeting once again. I felt him smirk against my lips.

"I'm glad you put that dress back on," He mumbled. "Because now I can take if off of you very slowly." He mumbled.

"And what makes you think I'll let you?" I asked him. I could hear him chuckle just once.

"Watch and learn," he stated. I felt his lips smash to mine. I could feel one of his hands roam to the bottom of my dress. He pushed only the tips of his fingers under it. He moved his hand up to my hip. Causing the dress to rid up my leg and showing off my panties. I smirked against him. I put my hands on his shoulders pushing him down so I was still on top of him. I moved my hair to my right side, and leaned down and lock lips with him again. I could feel his hands roam all over my body. I stopped kissing him and I moved my lips down to he's neck giving him love marks ever so slowly.

"Lucy," I heard him mumble. I smirked against his skin, I kissed him down his body. I felt his body move up. Causing him to sit up and with me on his lap looking at him right in the eyes. "God you drive me crazy." He stated and slammed his lips against mine. I could feel him slowly unzip my dress in the back, but just a little bit so it would fall off my shoulders. I could feel him kiss all the way down to my shoulder.

This is going to be a long night.

**TIME SKIP**

"_Ring! Ring!"_

I grunted at the noise.

_Ring! Ring!_

I slowly opened my eyes. I turned around, Natsu was passed out asleep. I leaned over him and grabbed his phone that was going off. Geez, can't people at least let us get some sleep. I looked at the phone. 12 pm?! Sting was calling too. Shit. I sighed, and answer the call.

_Hello? _I asked.

"_Lucy! Where the hell are you? It's noon! You should have been back by now!"_

"Look sorry we must have just over slept_." _I stated yawning.

"_Over slept you sure you guys didn't do anything this else?" _I heard someone else say.

"_Cana shut it!"_ Sting yelled again.

"_LU! I'm so happy for you!" _I heard Levy cheer.

**AT THE GUILD*************************************************************

"Sting stop worrying they probably just over slept." Gray stated. Sting kept walking back and forward around the whole guild. Their sweat dropped as they slowly watched him lose his mine.

"I can't its noon! They should have been back by now!" Sting hissed out, he grabbed his hair.

"Maybe they are just sleeping." Romeo suggested.

"Besides Salamander won't let anything happen to bunny girl." Gajeel stated.

"Look if you're so worried about it just call Lucy." Erza stated.

"Um, if you haven't forgotten we took her phone." Wendy pointed out. Erza looked a shammed of herself.

"Oh I forgot." She mumbled.

"Or you could just call Natsu?" Lisanna pointed out.

"Your right!" Sting yelled, he grabbed his phone out a dialed.

"Wait! Put it on speaker!" Levy cried out with happiness.

"Yeah I want to hear it!" Mira and Lisanna pointed out. Sting grumbled.

"Okay fine," He held out the phone it front of him. You could hear it start to ring.

"_Hello?" _You could tell it was Lucy, and boy did she sound out of it.

"Lucy! Where the hell are you? It's noon! You should have been back by now!" Sting shouted at the phone.

_Look sorry we must have just over slept. _You could hear her yawning.

"Over slept you sure you guys didn't do anything this else?"Cana stated. Sting glared at her.

"_Cana shut it!"_ Sting yelled again.

"LU! I'm so happy for you!" Levy cheered.

"_Hey Luce who's on the phone?" _You heard a voice say in the background.

"_I thought you were asleep." _Lucy pointed out. Everyone knew she was talking to Natsu.

"_Well I can't sleep if someone is taking on the phone and people are shouting on the other line!" _Natsu yelled and growled.

"_Well my bad, but you slept through it ringing so Ssh! I'm trying to talk with someone!" _Lucy snapped back. Everyone in the guild sweat dropped as they heard Lucy and Natsu toss comments at each other.

"_Kah! Natsu Stop!" _Lucy squeaked out. You could heard him chuckle in the background. You could hear a lot of noise coming from the phone, then it was a clear sound.

"_Natsu speaking May I help you?" _You could hear his voice say.

'Um, what happened to Lucy?" Erza asked looking at the phone.

"_Oh um, she had to use the bathroom." _Natsu stated. Everyone in the guild knew that wasn't the reason.

"Listen hear Dragneel," Sting snapped at the phone. "It is noon, and you guys still aren't back yet. Normally Lucy wakes up early and I thought you guys would have been back before now. So what the hell is going on?" Sting yelled into the phone. You could hear Natsu grumble against the phone.

"_Look, we sort of had an eventful night-"_

"Had Sex," Cana coughed out. Sting glared at her.

"Shut it Cana!" Sting snapped. She held her hands up in defense.

"Hey we all knew it happened. I just was the one to say it out loud." She defended.

"_Look to you want to hear what happened or not. Because I will hang up this phone right now." _

"Yeah tell us!" Mira stated. You could hear him sigh.

"_Well earlier this morning like at 3 am. I woke up to Lucy shaking me awake. She told me someone was banging on the door. So I want to check it out. It was a burglar he was after money or something like that. So I beat the shit out of him. Then this other one broke in through the bath room because it had a window. And I beat the shit out of him too. In the end we called the police and the hotel felt sorry, so that let us stay another night. So to answer your question we've been up all night with the police and just everything happened. So you calling us right now is like 1 am for us." _

"Gee you guys can never have one normal day. Can you?" Gray stated.

"_Not really-"You_ could hear more yelling and shouting on the other end.

"_Dragneel you are so dead!" _You could hear Lucy yell. Within that you heard a lot more ruffing and noises.

"_What if I said I was sorry?" _Natsu cried out.

"_Sorry my ass you are so going to get it!" _Lucy yelled out. Everyone in the whole guild just stared at the phone thinking 'the hell is going on over there?'

**LUCY's POV**

Just a second ago. Natsu had me pined against the bed. One of his hands covering my mouth and the other arm was holding both of my hands down. He put the phone on speaker and made sure that I wouldn't be able to talk. Right as he was about to speak I pushed him off with all of my force. That little brat is so going down.

"Dragneel you are so dead!" I yelled at him. I chased him around the room the whole time.

"What if I said I was sorry?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Sorry my ass you are so going to get it!" I yelled leaping at him. He landed on the bed face down. I sat right on his back and grabbed the phone.

"Look sorry about that guys. But to answer the question. It was just a long night. And I'm really tired. I know he is to. And right now he's so going to get it because I will- Kah! Stop don't touch me their!" I yelled at the top of my voice into the phone. I felt Natsu just squeeze my ass, I could see him grinning. I felt him flip us over so he was now on top of me. He quickly grabbed the phone from my hands. I protested and I was going to yell, but his hand covered my mouth again.

"Listen I have to go." Natsu stated into the phone, you could hear Sting yelling at him. But he just ended the call. He smirked down on me. I knew where this was going to lead.

**NEXT DAY**

I sighed getting my dress back on. It sucked. I only had this dress to wear. Why can't I just get into my comfy clothes?

"You know from someone with your looks that dress make you look even better." Natsu stated. I could seem ruff up his air in a towel. He was wearing black jeans and T-Shirt. I sighed he get to wear clothes like that, and I can't.

"I just want to wear my comfy clothes, but guess what I don't have any!" I snapped. "Because I was kidnapped by my friends, and they ran off with my clothes!" I added. "And now I only have dress which smells like sweat and sex." I stated. He smirked at me.

"Well I don't mind that one bit." He stated. I sighed. We decided to head back the guild today. It was early in the morning about 8 am. Natsu and I basically just slept most of the day. But then we went to the beach later at night. Which was a lot of fun. We ended up having a bon fire with a bunch of people down there. There was a huge party. But we left pretty early at night like around 10 or 11. You could hear the music all the way from our hotel room. We had a lot of fun, they were like college and high school kids. There was a lot of drinking and spin the bottle stuff like that. Natsu wouldn't let me drink that much any way. I only had like 2 bottles of beer and he cut me off. Some people asked how come we were down there. Of course Natsu told them why. Everyone was so happy for us. And a couple of people kept saying we are really young. Natsu would just agree with them. I laughed when he would do that.

I growled at him.

"Here how about this. You wear my button up shirt over it. And fix it so it will look like you're wearing a nice shirt and a skirt or something like that." He stated handing me his shirt. I smiled and took it.

"That might be the best idea you ever came up with." I stated. He just smiled. I put his shirt over me and buttoned it up all the way, but I left two of them undone. I rolled up the ends of it to my hips. I grabbed some clips from my hair and I clipped the shirt on the sides so it wouldn't go back down. I looked in the mirror. You could see that the shirt opened up showing of my chest, because the dress basically pushed my boobs up. But otherwise it looked like I was wearing a huge jacket over this dress. At least it helped cover myself up.

"Better?' I asked looking at Natsu. He was smirking at me. He ran his hand threw his hair.

"In my clothes always." He stated coming up and kissing me on the lips.


	65. Humanity

**LUCY's POV  
**Sometimes I wonder if there's a difference between evil and good. Is it possible that someone so good but can act evil and still be good deep down. That's how Erza feels right now. She's always been the tuff one, she kicks the most ass. But right now all she can do is cry. Because she broke. She ran into someone from her past. And it was her best friend. Who I've had classes with. It was Jellal. What started out as a normal day were Natsu and I, headed back to the guild ended up being the destruction of a nightmare. And it all started with a surprise.

"Natsu do you ever get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" I asked him. We were walking hand and hand towards the guild. Some guys would whistle at me as I walking because of the dress I was wearing under my shirt and the fact that they wouldn't stop looking at my boobs. Natsu would glair and them and growl which they basically ran away.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm just saying that nothing bad has happened in a while and knowing us and our crazy lives peace won't last forever." I said looking at him.

"You know you're probably right about that." He said he put his hand on the door to the guild. "I wouldn't be surprised if something jumped out at us right," He opened up the doors and-

"SURPRISE!" I almost fell back on my butt. Everyone was standing there, under a sign that said 'Congratz!' I'm so going to regret today aren't I?

"Now." Natsu mumbled. "Told you." Natsu stated. I felt a bunch of people tackle me to the ground yelling my name.

"Lu Lu!" Levy sang.

"Show me it!" Mira and Lisanna kept yelling over and over again. Until I felt Wendy grab my left hand.

"Lucy is so pretty!" Wendy cheered out. I cried out in pain as there fought over my hand.

"Why me?" I cried out.

**TIME SKIP**

As usual Fairy Tail threw the biggest party in the world. I'm not going to even be surprised if the cops came to shut it down because of all the noise. Cana of course was having a huge drinking contest with every male in the guild. For some reason she never gets drunk. All she ever drinks is beer. I've never seen her drink water or anything like that not even juice.

"Cana don't you think it's best to slow down?" Wendy asked.

"I'M GOING TO WIN!" She yelled at all the guys. I sighed. This place never seems to back down. I looked up and Mira slammed a stamp on the table.

"Hey Mira what are you up to?" I asked her. She was giving me the biggest smile ever.

"Well Lucy we told you that Fairy Tail is your home now. So we only thought it was best to give you the guild mark!" She cheered. I chocked on my own air.

"Guild Mark? But isn't that for like supernatural? I'm only human." I stated.

"Lucy child you might be human, but deep down you do have supernatural blood in you. It just doesn't show because your human half takes over it." Master stated he was standing on the bar next to Mira.

"Besides everyone has one but you Loke, Sting and Lyon." Mira stated. "There next." I sighed relaxing. I remembered when Natsu and I woke up this morning. I was shocked to find the guild mark on right arm. He told me that even if you leave a guild like he did. If you want to return and the guild wants you to come back it will appear again. I smiled at the memory. Natsu looked so happy with it on him. I looked up at Mira and the Master. They were giving me big grins.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" I heard Erza yell behind me. I smiled. Fairy Tail is guild were friends, family can stay and live together. They have helped me out so much. I'll help them out in return because no matter what they are my family now. Weather I like it or not, I'm stuck with them.

I help my right hand out to Mira, she smiled and stamped me. I looked up at Mira.

"I knew pink was your favorite color." She stated. I gasped when I saw her mark start to glow.

"Mira your mark is!" I sat there in shock.

"It happens every time someone new joins the guild. Every member in the guild, their mark glows bright, so they know." I turned around. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Natsu and Gray were both about to punch each other, but their hands stopped. Each other's fist in front of their face, eyes widened.

"What the?" Gray asked looking down at his mark. It glowed on the top of his chest. Natsu looked at his arm in confusion.

"I see," Erza said smiling at her arm. I looked around, everyone was looking at their own guild mark. It glowed. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. They all smiled at it. I looked down I could feel mine glow just as bright.

It stopped just like that. The bright light vanished.

"The thing about the mark. It glows when someone joins our family. It glows and stings when someone in our family is hurt or in trouble." I looked back at the Master. He smiled down at me. "Welcome home my child." That's a word I haven't heard in a long time. Home.

"Lucy!" I heard Lisanna yell she come running up to me and hugged me. "Now we really are sisters you don't have to deal with those stupid brothers that you have!" She yelled crushing me.

"Hey!" Sting and Loke both yelled.

"I-I'm….. Dyeing." I choked out.

"Lisanna! You're killing Lucy with your crushing strength!" Natsu yelled trying to pull Lisanna off me.

"Natsu you're too protective. She's fine!" Lisanna glared back at him. I felt like my spine broke right then and there.

"I'm really not." I stated.

"Um, Lisanna I think you're really killing Lucy. It doesn't look like she can breathe." Wendy said. Lisanna laughed.

"What do you mean," Lisanna looked down at me with shock. She dropped me to the ground. "Oh, she really was dying, my bad." She stated.

"No big deal," I mumbled. "Just felt my spine crack nothing major!" I yelled.

"Lucy I'm so sorry. Let me give you another hug." She stated.

"NO!" Natsu and I both yelled. You could hear the whole guild laugh at that statement. I stood up slowly, having a hand on my back massaging it.

"Bunny girl you just jumped down a hole, by joining this guild." Gajeel stated. Everyone glared at him.

"What was that?!" They yelled.

"Good luck Lucy. You just joined one of the craziest guilds in the world." Gildarts stated. I sighed.

"Excuse me, you're not as crazy as people think." Natsu whined.

"Well if that's what they say its Flame heads fault!" Gray stated.

"How is it my fault?!" Natsu growled back.

"You burn down everything, you destroy cities, and you are crazy!" Gray yelled.

"Well you strip in front of people, you're a rude jackass Ice breathe!" Natsu yelled back.

"You want to go?!" Gray yelled standing up.

"Yeah let's-"Natsu fell straight to the ground. "Go." You could hear him mumble. You could hear a bunch more people fall to the ground. They were just passed out.

"Natsu?! Everyone?!" I yelled, I looked around. Cana passed out on the tables. Romeo and Wendy out on the floor. I turned around Master was out to.

"Lucy, Lyon what the hell is going on-?" I looked at Erza she fell to the floor. I ran over to her. I could hear Lyon right behind me. She wasn't out her eyes were still open.

"Erza?!" I yelled.

"Lucy, Lyon, I can't move." She stated. "You have to get out of here." She stated.

"No way were not leaving you guys." We both stated.

"Titania, your time has come." A man stood at the front of the guild. He looked shocked. "You two are supposed to be out cold. I put a spell on this place so every supernatural. Would be knocked out for 10 minutes." He stated. Lyon and I stood up in front of Erza.

"Lyon, Lucy you need to run now." Erza stated. The man laughed.

"Unless you're not supernatural are you." He laughed again. "You're human, both of you. I knew this job would be easy." The man stated.

"Shut it, were not letting you have the guild!" Lyon yelled.

"I don't want the guild, I just need your red headed friend. Titania, or better known as Erza Scarlet." He stated.

"Titania?" I mumbled.

"She never told you about her past? She was a slave along with her sister." The man stated. I looked behind me at Erza she looked upset. I've never seen her this upset.

"You can't have her. She's our friend!" Lyon yelled stepping forward, but someone else came out and grabbed him by the neck.

"Lyon!" Of course I did the dumbest thing in the world. I jumped up on the back of the guy that held him by the neck.

"You little bitch get off of me!" He yelled. I grabbed and pulled on his hair. I felt someone else grab ahold of me.

"Boss what should we do with the humans." The man said, he had ahold of my neck, I grabbed his hand and tried to pull it off of mine.

"Just throw them in the closet or something, there's no need to kill if there not a threat. And seeing as there human, there no threat." He stated. Within that Lyon and I were thrown in the closet. I could hear them lock the door. We both got up and started banging and yelling.

"Hey let us out!" I yelled.

"You are so dead when we get out of here!" Lyon yelled.

**NORMAL POV**

You could hear Lucy's and Lyon's yells and cries. The man walked over to Erza. Erza just glared at him.

"I will kill you! You hear me! You messed with my friends!" Erza yelled. The man lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Titania you keep saying that put deep down you still that little girl that was scared of everything. It's time to meet your end." He said carrying Erza over his shoulder and out of the guild. For the first time Erza looked scared.

"Boss what about Fairy Tail?" The teenage boy asked with the red eyes.

"Burn it down."

**LUCY's POV**

"Help! Erza!" I yelled over and over again.

"Lucy, there gone. They took Erza." Lyon mumbled. _She never told you about her past? She was a slave along with her sister._

"Erza," I mumbled. "Lyon we have to get out and wake everyone up to find her." I stated.

"I know, but what can we do?" He asked. "Were locked in a closet. Lucy." I sighed I leaned down against the door.

"It sucks not being able to help your friends in a time of need." I stated. "All that seems to happen is we get locked in this closet." I stated.

"I know what you mean." Lyon slipped down beside me. "At first I didn't, but know after being a vampire then turning human. All I seemed to do is be in the way."

"Welcome to my life. I'm sorry that you couldn't come back as a vampire. It must suck to be human, after the whole time you've been a vampire." I stated. I could hear him laugh.

"It did suck at first. But now, I'm glad I have the chance to actually grow up and live a normal life. I never would have even thought about it. Being human is like I get to have a second chance." He mumbled. "Being a vampire, I was stuck with what I did it killed me every day. But now I'm finally free. I don't have to worry about hurting or killing anyone. I can just live my life. Sure I will feel pain. But being a vampire you never truly feel pain, it just happens. Getting stabbed by a knife felt like a pinch to a vampire. And when I got hit with that chair the other day. I finally knew what pain felt like, pain makes me human. That's my humanity."

"Humanity," I mumbled.

"That's the thing that keep vampires different from all supernatural. Werewolves, Slayers, Hunters, Mages. They can feel pain, but Vampires can't. That's why they're the monsters out of all of them. Humanity is pain, and without pain you don't have humanity." Lyon stated.

"But what about Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Gajeel. There vampires and they don't seem like killers." I stated.

"That's because they still feel pain. It's weird to say, but if you drink fresh human blood you lose that feeling. It's like your true self is gone and washed away by the killer inside you. It takes over and consumes you. Where they right now, haven't had fresh human blood in a long time, so they still feel pain. It doesn't matter if it's pain for someone else or your own. They still feel it. That's how you know they have humanity." Lyon stated. "They can't feel pain like others do, but they still feel it, just not as bad as us." He stated.

"So if a vampire drinks fresh human blood, they lose all feelings and something else inside them kicks in?" I asked.

"I guess you could say it that way." Lyon mumbled.

"How do you get your humanity back?" I asked.

"It's not a nice and easy way, but you have to drain them to the point where they can barely walk. You have to break them, you have to make them feel something. When a vampire loses feeling it's a killer, but if it still has one feeling you can save that person. You need to make them feel something, pain, love, anger, sadness, shock. Their feelings is what makes them have humanity."

"_Lucy Ashely will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Natsu grinned at me. _

'_Yes, Natsu Yes!" I cried out. I saw the biggest smile on his face ever. _

Love.

"_I'll try contain my anger, I'll try to get over it but I will never forgive him and forge what he has done!" Gray slammed his fist into the wall. _

Anger.

"_You shouldn't have helped me, I'm a monster." Wendy stated her eyes should sadness. _

Sadness.

"_Lucy are you crazy! First you cut yourself in front of Vampires! And no you were going to kill yourself!" Loke snapped and threw the knife against the tree._

"_It really is you?" I asked. He looked at me worried. _

Worry.

"_Thanks Sting you lead us straight to your siblings." The man stated. We were tied up. _

"_Damn it!" Sting yelled. _

Regret.

"_Come on boys, run fast and I won't hurt you." Erza stated pointing the gun at Gray, Natsu, Loke and Gajeel. They ran. Until Gajeel got shot down. _

"_Damn that hurt." He yelled at her. _

Pain.

"_No Lyon you can't die on me!" Gray snapped at him. Lyon grabbed his arm. _

"_I'm okay, don't worry about me. I-I'm just glad that you forgave me." Lyon's arm fell to the ground, but he still had a smile on his face. _

Happiness.

"Feelings, make vampire have humanity." I mumbled. I started to cough.

"Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" Lyon asked. Coughed some more.

"It's not just you, I feel like I'm in the oven." I stated. I grabbed my shirt and try to blow some air to my face.

"Do you smell smoke?" Lyon asked. I took in a big sniff, but I wish I hadn't my nose was burning.

"Yes!" I yelled. I jumped up, with Lyon. Smoke was coming from under the door.

"What the hell?" He yelled, he tried to open up the door, but it was locked. "Shit!" Smoke was boring into the closet. I just keep coughing. It was hard getting some air in. Lyon started banging on the door.

"Help someone get use out!" He yelled. I joined him.

"Help!" I coughed out.

"Do you think there still knocked out?" He asked me. My eyes went wide. What if they are? They'll be stuck in the fire.

"Lyon we need to wake them up." I stated. I jumped when I heard a big click. I felt ashes it my skin it burned. I looked up. The ceiling was dark and all ashy. A piece of wood fell, causing Lyon and I to jump back. It landed right in front blocking the door.

"Shit, we need to get out, or the ceiling will come crashing down on us." Lyon stated. I just keep coughing.

"Help!" I half screamed and coughed. I could feel Lyon fall to the ground he was coughing.

"Someone help us!" I screamed again at the top of my lungs. It took all the air out of me. Another piece of the ceiling fell right in front of us. Some of the ashes and sparks fell on us. It burned, everything was burning. I was now on my hands and knees coughing. I could feel myself try to breath, but there was nothing to breathe in. My body didn't take it. Another piece of the ceiling fell right in front of the door, we couldn't even see it anymore.

"Is this whole it ends?" Lyon asked. "A fire, stuck in the closet."

"It sucks being a human doesn't it?" I mumbled. I could hear him laugh or at least try to.

"Everything comes with a down side." He stated.

"You just always try to find the good in everything don't you?" I asked looking at him. He had charcoal all over his face just patches of it same with his hands and clothes.

"Wouldn't be fun without it." He mumbled.

"HEY! LUCY! LYON! ERZA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" I heard a voice yell. Is it Mira? I coughed a bit more. Just one more yell I got it right.

"Over-" I kept coughing.

"Shit," Lyon mumbled, I could hear a piece of the ceiling crack. It was right over us when it fell. I watched as it came closer and closer. Ashes falling with it. Is this the end? Is this how I'm going to die? I closed my eye. Goodbye. I feel to my stomach. Lyon was already there. I was expecting something to land on us, but it never did. I looked up. It was caught by something, no it was just 2 inches away from landing on us. I coughed. I just kept coughing.

"LUCY! LYON! ERZA! THERES A FIRE!" I let all my weight fall.

"CALL OUT TO US!" I slowly closed my eyes and coughed once more.

"LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?!" This was the loudest call of them all. I knew it was Natsu. I snapped my eyes open. I can't give up. Not right now, not ever.

"Help!" I yelled, but it barely came out. My voice cracked.

"LUCY YELL AGAIN!" I heard someone say.

"HELP!" I screamed out with all my might. It's all I had. I have to trust that they heard it. I coughed out. I could hear slamming on the door.

"Looks like we will make it out L-Lucy," Lyon said barley over a whisper. I smiled.

"Lucy, Lyon don't worry will get you out!" I heard someone yell. Wendy? I could hear movement, and a huge bang.

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone was right in front of the closet. They woke up when they heard a scream for help. With ashes all over everyone they finally figured out what was wrong.

"Lucy, Lyon don't worry will get you out!" Wendy cried out. All around them was fire, the guild slowly turning just into ashes.

"Juvia! I need your help!" Romeo pointed out, he held his hands out. Juvia nodded and headed over. The fire in front of the door slowly started to die down, then it was just smoke. The vampires took over next. Natsu trying to pull the door open himself but it wouldn't open. Wendy, Gray, Loke, Sting even Gajeel all put their strength into it. They could hear coughing inside the room.

"Damn it open up!" Natsu yelled and growled. His eyes turned bright red. It was slowly starting to open. Sooner or later you could see all of the vampires eyes turn red. It's as if they got stronger. They slammed the door open causing it to fall to the floor. They couldn't see anyone they were blocked by fire and wood. All they could hear was coughing.

Romeo and Juvia put their hands up again.

**LUCY's POV**

I could see the flames start to die out in front of us. But the question is why?

"You guys are going to be okay. Okay?" I looked up I could start to see people. I smiled. I looked over at Lyon he was smiling.

"You're okay?" I said in a happy voice. "You're all okay."

"Hell yeah we are, were Fairy Tail." I smiled at the comment. My eyes started to close.

"That's good." My head fell to the ground. There okay. Everyone is okay. Thank you.


	66. Lamia

**LUCY's POV**

"_Erza Scarlet long time no see." A guy with blue hair walked up to her. Jellal? Erza slowly looked up at him. Her face showed pain, regret, hate, but the most was sadness. Erza was sad, she looked broken. _

"_J-Jellal?" She stated, she was scared. For the first time in her life she was terrified. He smirked, coming down the stairs. _

"_My dear Erza, it's been a long time." He was now in front of her, holding her chin. "Almost 15 years to be exact." _

"_What do you want?" She stated. "We haven't seen each other in years, what do you want now?!" She snapped. He just smirked. _

"_I see that you're still like that stupid little girl. But it's not as simple as that. You see, I need you to unlock something even greater. The scarlet family is the key. But with the help of the blood of Layla. I need it to unlock Lamia." He stated. Erza's eyes widened. _

"_You can't have Lucy! Or any of my friends! Or else you have to fight me!" Erza yelled punching him in the face. "I've trained and gotten stronger for this moment. I will beat you this time!" She yelled coming right at him. "I'm stronger!" She snapped about to hit him. He just grabbed her fist. Her eyes widened. _

"_Tch," He punched her in the stomach sending her flying. She landed on the wall, and fell to the ground coughing up blood. Jellal just cracked his knuckles. _

"_You might have gotten older, but you're still the stupidest and weakest person in the world." Jellal walked over to her and grabbed her by the face lifting her up. He smiled. "You've never gotten stronger. You don't even know what true strength is. It's power. Sure you might have beaten a bunch of vampires back there. But you fighting hasn't changed one bit. All that's happen is that, you locked yourself up. You blocked you're self from pain. And pain is strength. As long as there is pain in this world, strength will be right behind it." Jellal dropped her to the ground. She coughed and looked up at him. _

"_And all you've done was lock yourself in a suit of armor. Strength none."_

**NORMAL POV**

"Well I'm tired of being knocked out!" Gray snapped to everyone. Their heads fell to the ground.

"You kids should be lucky." Master stated. "Everyone got out safe and sound." He said looking at them. They frowned.

"Are you kidding me, the guild is in ashes and you say were lucky?" Loke pointed out.

"Not to mention we barely got Lyon and Lucy out." Everyone turned their head to look at Lyon and Lucy. They were both out. They slept there in the hospital beds. Air masks on their faces to help them breathe. Once they found them, they were knocked out. There was still ashes and patches of black all over them. Not to mention they had some burns on their body.

"Damn them, I go fucking kill that bastard." Natsu stated.

"We don't even know who did it or where that person is. Not to forget ERZA IS GONE!" Lisanna snapped. Mira put a hand on her shoulder.

"We get it Lisanna we all feel that way, but we don't know anything right now." Mira stated. "All we can do is wait for Lyon or Lucy to wake up."

"What if Lucy and Lyon know where Erza is?!" Wendy asked.

"If so then they can tell us when they wake up." Levy stated. She looked up at Lucy and Lyon. "But how long could that take?"

"I don't know." Mira stated. "I've never dealt with stuff this bad before, seeing on how everyone in the guild can heal themselves." Mira mumbled.

"Erza," Everyone looked over at Lucy she was moving around. They quickly got up looking over at Lucy. She was stirring around. "Erza is crying." She mumbled.

"Crying? Erza never cries." Gray stated.

"She's the toughest monster there is out there." Natsu shivered.

"Jellal," Lucy mumbled again. Everyone snapped their eyes to her.

"Did she just say Jellal?" Gray asked.

"Who's that?" Lisanna asked. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray had wide eyes.

"Is it someone you know?" Sting asked.

"Not really he just another vampire. He went to school with us for one day then vanished." Gray stated.

"Yeah and he was a jackass." Gajeel added.

"I'll fuckin rip his throat out the next time I see his face." Natsu growled glaring at his hands.

"What did he do?" Loke asked.

"He didn't do anything." Gray stated. Everyone was confused.

"Then why does Natsu want to kill him?" Levy asked.

"Well you see he said somethings to Salamander that drove him over the edge." Gajeel added.

"What kind of things?" Cana asked raising a brow.

"It doesn't matter." Everyone turned around, Lucy was sitting up in the bed. Everyone was either shocked or happy.

"Yeah, we need to find Erza and fast." Lyon mumbled getting up.

"Okay do you two do everything together or something?" Gajeel pointed out.

"No!" They both yelled at the same time.

"It's like there in sink." Cana laughed.

"No were not!" They both yelled. They snapped their heads to glair at one another. "Stop! Saying what I'm about to say!" They snapped together. You could hear them both grunt.

"May you two should be dating." Gajeel laughed out loud, and smirked.

"What was that?!" Natsu snapped. Everyone just laughed. Natsu glared at Lyon. He looked like he was about to kill Lyon, like for real. Lyon looked scared.

"Look, I would never she's all yours promise." Lyon held his hands up in front of him. He was truly scared for his life.

"Okay this isn't important right now. We need to find Erza." Lucy pointed out.

**LUCY's POV**

"But how are we going to do that, if we don't know where she is?" Mira asked.

"That's the thing I don't know." I mumbled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" They shouted out.

"YES! I DON'T KNOW!" I snapped back. "All I know this that Jellal guy is with her. Which he knows something about her past or something like that. They seem to know each other since she was really little." I stated.

"Oh! When the guy walked in after he knocked you guys out. He told us Erza was a slave along with her sister." Lyon pointed out.

"Erza a slave?" Mira looked totally shocked. I nodded.

"Come to think of it. Erza never told us anything about her past." Levy mumbled.

"Then how did you guys end up in the closet?" Gray asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well you see, they were going to take Erza so I tried to fight back. But you know forgetting that I'm not a vampire anymore. He held me by the throat." Lyon stated.

"And being the dump person I am. I had to help him out. So I jumped on the guys back and started pull, punching, scratching doing anything to let Lyon go. But it didn't help us in the end. So we were thrown in the closet." I stated.

"We tried to get out, but it was locked. We yelled, banged on the door, shouted. But then realized that you guys would wake up soon. So we just waited." Lyon stated. "But we noticed that, the air felt different. Which we couldn't breathe very well."

"And we figured out it was smoke. So the guild was on fire. Parts of the ceiling fell above us. We tried our best to yell for help. But all we did was breathe in smoke. So we couldn't speak that yell. I gave one last yell when I heard one of you yell. Then I blacked out." I stated.

"We really need a key to unlock that door from the inside." Gray stated.

"That's what I thought!" Lyon stated.

"But Lucy if I may ask. How did you now Jellal was behind of this if someone else grabbed Erza?" Levy asked. I laughed a bit nervously.

"Sometimes I get visions, or dreams of the future and sometimes it feelings too." I pointed out.

"Like that one time you pulled me out of the way, before that guy which turned invisible shot a ray at me!" Romeo added. I nodded.

"So it'd like your instinct?" Mira asked. I nodded.

"Lucy-Chan did Jellal happen to say why we took Erza?" Levy asked me.

"He said it was to unlock Lamia?" I asked confused. Levy jumped up off the chair her eyes wide.

"Lamia?" She asked. She basically jumped on top of me her face inches from mine. "Did he really say Lamia?!" Levy asked her eyes looked shocked and worried. I nodded.

"Oh no, oh no." Levy jumped off of me walking back and forward.

"Levy, who is Lamia?" Mira asked worried.

"He's a vampire."

"A vampire then will just kick his ass, were vampires too." Natsu stated.

"No! You don't get it! Lamia is the worst of Vampires." Levy stated.

"I'm pretty sure all vampire are equally as bad." Sting stated.

"So what makes this Lamia guy so special?" Gajeel snapped.

"Lamia, was known as a myth. He would abduct and devour anyone."

"If you haven't notice most vampires already do that." Gray pointed out.

"IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH!" Levy snapped. "Lamia was the darkest of all vampires and the most powerful. No one knows what he looks like or who he is. No one knows if it's a girl or female. Lamia is the darkest vampire spirit. It could work its way into any vampire and devour their soul. Any vampire that has Lamia inside them is already dead. Lamia kills for joy. Lamia is true fear, darkness, it was the first ever vampire out there. It wants death, blood splat. Lamia is hell itself." Levy stated. "Lamia has no feelings, if feels blood, it wants blood, it wants to kill. No vampire stands a chance against Lamia."

"What about dragon force that would work right?" Wendy asked. Levy shock her head.

"But Lucy said to unlock Lamia? So Lamia was beaten!" Lisanna snapped.

"Lamia wasn't beaten, it was sealed up. Lamia can never die." Levy stated.

"But it has to have a weakness if it was locked up." I stated.

"Who was that person that locked up Lamia?"

"It wasn't person. It was a whole family." Levy stated. "The Scarlets." She stated. S-Scarlet? As in Erza Scarlet? "Erza told me one day that her family gave up their own lives to lock up Lamia. They were the strongest hunters out there. It took Erza's Aunts, Uncles, Dad, Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, Great everything. Anyone alive in the Scarlet family. Except her and her sister. So her whole family died to lock up Lamia. That's all she ever told me. So I'm guessing to unlock Lamia they need Erza." Levy stated.

"Lamia is truly that powerful." I asked.

"More then you could ever imagine." Levy stated. My eyes widened.

"_Lamia? Where are you going?" Lamia snapped his eyes to look at the little blonde haired girl. _

"_What you mean Layla? I'm just going to grab some ice cream. I'm hungry." The boy with white hair stated. _

"_Lamia all you do is eat, and eat. So you ever consider doing something else with your life?" Layla asked him. _

"_I am doing something with me life. I'm eating which means I'm growing." Lamia stated smiling._

"_That's not what I meant. I mean is what do you want to do with your life? Where do you see yourself in the future? Because if you're going to say eating it won't work out for you." Layla pointed out. _

"_Hm, I guess I never really gave it a thought." He stated looking up at the stars. "But if it had to be something I would want to go to the moon." He stated smiling. "Yeah, the moon." _

"_How come?" Layla asked. Lamia sat down in the grass taking in the fresh air. _

"_I heard it was made of cheese." He stated smiling. _

"_That's not the reason!" Layla yelled at him. _

"_Fine, fine, fine." Lamia mumbled. "Truth is I want to see the world. I want to see everything. I might not be the riches of families, and my parents are sick and dying. But I want to explore it. I want to find every detail. I don't want to miss out on life. And I don't want life to miss out on me." Lamia had his hand reaching out to the stars. "I want to live, and I want to have no regrets in the end. I want to take every step like it's my last. And Layla." Layla was sitting down next to him. He looked at her smiling. "I want to spend every last minute with my best friend." He stated while smiling. You could see Layla blush. _

"_Lamia! Help!" Layla yelled over the man's shoulder. He was carrying her away from Lamia. Someone just picked her up and started running with her. Lamia chasing after her the whole time. _

"_Layla hang on I'll get you!" Lamia yelled. _

"_Hey let me go!" Layla yelled slamming her fist into his back. It never hurt him. _

"_Stop that kid!" He snapped back. _

'_Not until you let me go!" She yelled. The man brought her to an old ware house. He dropped her on a table having straps go around her. _

"_Hey! Let me go!" She yelled. Another man with blonde hair sat down in the chair in front of her._

"_Welcome, I'm Jude. And you are?" He asked. _

"_Layla! Now get me out!" She snapped. He smiled. _

"_Sorry Layla, but can't do that. It's in the name of science and money." He stated. He grabbed a test tube. "You see I'm trying to create something wonderful. Something that will make a person live forever, that can heal their self, which will defy all the impossible." _

"_That's sick!" Layla snapped. He laughed. _

"_Is it really? Because I'm just trying to make a new species. It will make me rich, and famous. And you will become powerful. Don't you want that?" He asked._

"_No. I just want to be let go!" She snapped. He grabbed a test tube filled with a bunch of different substances. The whole night was filled with her screams, and blood everywhere. It never seemed to end._

"_Layla are you in there?" Lamia asked as he looked around. Cages and bars everywhere. He didn't want to stay any longer. He just wanted to find he's best friends and get the hell out. _

"_Lamia?" He heard a weak voice coming from the hallway. Lamia ran towards her. Once he saw her he almost feel backwards. Her blonde hair turned to silver/white. Her brown eyes where bright red. But what scared him the most was that she had blood all over her. _

"_Layla?" He said sitting on the ground in front of her with wide eyes. "What did they do to you?" He asked. _

"_I don't know. They cut me up, gave me so many liquids. Lamia. I'm scared. I'm a monster." She stated you could see her cry. He finally got mad after seeing her cry. He hated seeing her cry. _

"_Layla you're not a monster they did this to you. I'm going to get you out I promise." Lamia stated. _

"_Lamia you can't you need to get out, before they find you. You don't want to go through what I went through. Please for me just go. I couldn't live with myself if you went through the same."_

"_You don't get to decide that for me." Lamia stated. He was mad. "I'm your best friend, and best friends never leave each other in a time of need you got that?" Lamia stated glaring at her. _

"_Hey! Kid! What are you doing back here?!" A man came over and grabbed Lamia by the back of his shirt. _

"_Hey! Let me go!" He snapped. _

"_Lamia!" Layla yelled. Just like that the man dragged him away. _

_Layla and Lamia were stuck there ever since. Layla lost all hope, and Lamia seemed different. He talked less and less each day. Layla would ask him stuff but he never answered anymore. It's like he wasn't even alive anymore. She knew they did something to him. But is wasn't the same thing they did to her. He was gone. Just gone. His voice, actions, memories, feelings. He didn't feel anything. He wanted to be dead. All he felt was pain. Pain because of Jude, pain because of what he was now. _

"_Here's the real test." Jude stated as a man dragged Layla and Lamia into a dark room. Lights all around them. Jude sat in the middle of the room. There was a table next to him. A women was on the table still breathing. _

"_Lamia, Layla how are you guys feeling?" Jude asked. Neither of them answered. _

"_Lamia, did you want anything to drink yet? I know you're getting hungry. Just stop fighting it and enjoy it." Jude stated. _

"_What are you talking about?" Lamia asked. _

"_I can see it in your eyes, and your teeth are showing it to. You're hungry. Feed. Fest on her." Jude said pointing at the girl on the table. _

"_Lamia can't eat a person. That's stupid." Layla snapped. _

"_Not stupid child. I did something to both of you. Lamia is a killer now. He eats people. He wants to. No one can stop him." Jude stated. He grabbed a knife and plunged it into the girls arm, she woke up and screamed. Blood dripping of the table onto the floor one drop at a time. Lamia was breathing heavy, hiding his eyes. _

"_Lamia, what are they talking about you're not a killer." Layla asked. She stepped towards him, but then stepped back after she saw his bright red eyes and the sharpest teeth ever in the world. _

"_Lamia," She mumbled. He didn't waste his time. His body moved so fast that no one could see it. He was over the women. Blood coming out of her. He licked his lips his sharp teeth shinned. His eyes showing bright red, no worry, just hunger. He bite her, sucking the life out of her. You could tell she was falling back asleep after her screaming. Lamia didn't stop there, his hands tore into her insides. Ripping parts out and then eating them. Taking huge bites of her intestines. He didn't stop at all. He then ripped her arm off her body and took a huge bite so the skin came off. Blood falling onto his shirt. He never even said a word. _

"_Lamia! Stop! You're not a killer! Don't go down to his level!" Layla yelled covering her mouth right after. His eyes went right to hers. She took steps back until having her body hit the wall. She was scared of her best friend. He was quickly right in front of here staring into her eyes. All around his mouth was intestine parts and blood. His hands covered in blood, shirt too. This was not her best friend. His eyes only showed hunger. He grabbed her by the throat lifting her up in the air. _

"_Lamia,' she cried out. Trying to get free. She was crying. Her best friend was going to kill her. She looked into his eyes. "You promised we would so the world together." She stated. She could see something flicker in his eyes. He dropped her. She looked up. His eyes were wide and back to normal. Brown. He looked at his hands in shock. Flipping them over and back. _

"_Lamia." Layla stated at him. He looked down at her. She was holding her neck rubbing it. He looked behind him with wide eyes. He saw the women's body. Her body was torn apart. Blood all around. Layla stood up slowly. Lamia looked at her neck, a bloody hand print on it. He knew what he just did. He took steps away from her._

"_Lamia it wasn't your fault!" Layla yelled. Lamia looked at her with wide eyes and fear. _

"_Layla I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to-"He looked down at his hands again. Before she could say anything he ran. Lamia was gone. _

_Lamia ran. He ran to the only place he knew. His home. Where he grew up. _

"_NO!" Lamia cried looking at his home. No one was inside. Parents gone. Any sign of life gone. Everything gone. His parents died while he was locked up. _

"_Mom! Dad!" Lamia cried out. He ran into their room. No one was there. He then ran into the bathroom. He stopped when he saw himself in the mirror. Horror. He was a killer, monster. Covered in blood. His white hair had guts in it. He knew he was a killer and a monster. He never wanted any of it. So he took his own life. He was angry, pissed, upset, feared at, cried, and weak. He tried to kill himself in every way, but only woke back up. He got sick of it, until he ripped his own heart out. He never wanted to be a killer he wanted to explore the world with Layla. _

"LUCY?! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" I snapped, I blinked. My face is wet. I touched my face wetness. I looked up everyone was looking at me with wide eyes.

"You okay, you just started crying you looked scared." Mira stated. I nodded.

"I'm fine I just saw something." I stated. Lamia.

"What did you see?" What did I see? Was that the Lamia that was sealed away? But he was just a little boy and went through all of it. He just wanted to explore the world. How come that is what this life is like? Layla? She was is friend. She cried for him. I don't know who I know, but I can feel her sadness. I can feel her pain. It's like I went through the same thing with him. Is that what it means when we share the same blood? She's a part of me. So we are connected. I could see Lamia's past. But why? Did she want me too? Lamia, I'm truly sorry for you. I never wanted any of this. You're not a killer, you were just lost and alone. A tear fell from my eye.

"Lamia's life." I stated. They looked at me in shock, Levy jumped on me holding my shoulders.

"Who is it? What happened? Why did you cry?" Levy yelled in my face. I frowned.

"Lamia's a boy..." I let out another tear. "And he's lost." I stated letting more tears fall.


	67. What is Strenght?

**LUCY's POV  
**After being in the hospital for a few days, they finally let us leave. It was hard looking at the guild again. It was burnt down, into crumbles, into ashes. It was barely a guild anymore. It was nothing. But no one ever gave up hope. Even though they all grew up there together, they still never lost their hope. I would watch as they went through all the ashes. He of them looked broken and lost. Mira and Lisanna found a photo that was hung behind the bar. It was a photo of all the guild members when they were younger. You could tell they were upset, but they never cried. Maybe that what it means to have true strength. To be able to look at something you love and see that it was burnt down, but never dry about it. Is that strength?

"Leave did you find anything out about the sealing of Lamia?" Master asked Levy. She had her head buried in books. It turns out the only way of finding Erza is finding out where Lamia was sealed. Jellal wanted his power so he had to go to the seal of Lamia.

"I don't know it's hard to read. If I had more time before I would be able to tell." Levy mumbled.

"Damn it, we need to find Erza before something happens!" Natsu yelled kicking around books. Some of us were at the Library and the others were cleaning up the guild.

"Don't worry will find her. We just need to figure out where she is." Lisanna stated. Natsu wouldn't calm down though.

"So considering that the Scarlet family locked up Lamia. Does that mean they need Erza unlock Lamia?" Loke asked.

"I suppose so, but didn't her family die to lock up Lamia. So doesn't that mean it took all their power to lock it up?" I asked.

"Then that means," Mira gasped.

"It will take all of Erza to unlock Lamia." Gray stated.

"So Erza will," Lisanna didn't finish the sentence. I knew what she was going to say. Die. If Jellal made Erza unlock Lamia it will cause her to die in the process.

"Were not going to let that happen!" Natsu snapped. Levy gasped standing up.

"It won't kill her," She stated with wide eyes. Everyone snapped their eyes to her.

"What do you mean by it won't kill her?" Cana asked.

"Unlock Lamia wont killer her, but it will cause them to trade places. She won't die. She'll be the one locked up instead. She'll take the place of Lamia." Levy gasped.

"Take the place of Lamia? But won't the seal be broken?" I asked.

"Yeah that's right if the seal is broken, then there's no way someone could be locked up." Sting stated.

"No, the seal will never be broken. But in this book that tells the truth on what happened to Lamia. It says that _Lamia could be let out by the same bloodline that locked it up. But in return of unlocking Lamia, the person would switch places with it. Causing them to be locked up instead. While Lamia is set free. With the help of Layla Heartfillia, and the Scarlet blood they were able to lock up Lamia for good. The only way to get Lamia out is a Scarlet family member switching places with it, and the blood of Layla Heartfillia. Lamia could never be killed, so the only way to keep it locked up was to give all we got. The strongest hunter family in the world. They in return gave up their lives to keep Lamia locked up. It took the whole Scarlet family and the blood of Layla to do it. But it was finally done. If anyone where to try and unlock Lamia the world will be hell. Blood splat everywhere, and worst fear. Lamia is the killer of killers, and the monsters of monsters. You have a death wish if you want to unlock Lamia. Lamia might be a vampire and there are others out there. But a vampire is human compared to Lamia. Lamia has no feelings, it doesn't care at all who it kills. It kills for fun. It's a nightmare for a regular vampire. If anyone is planning to bring Lamia back, it won't even show that person anything. Lamia kills on sight. The only thing you can do is pray it will never find you. For it is fear itself."_

"Fear itself," Gajeel laughed. "I could kick its ass any day." He stated smirking.

"You really have a death wish don't you." I sighed.

"Look bunny girl you're just scared." Gajeel stated.

"We could argue all day, but we need to find Erza." Lisanna stated.

"Do you think Lamia really is that bad?" Wendy asked Master.

"Worse, then you could ever imagine my child." Everyone looked at Master with worried eyes. "No one even knows who Lamia is. You might be laughing now at how stupid, or how nothing can be that possible or that scary. But Lamia I saw it for myself one time. A shadow in the dark. That's all it looked like. It only ever took control of Vampires. But not for a long time. Maybe a day or two. And it would go around killing everything in its path. It was like vengeance. Many people have tried to get to it. But Lamia had no feelings at all, not even one. And we all know what happens when a vampire loses its own feelings." I could hear some people gulp. "They become killers. Lamia had no feelings to begin with. Imagine a vampire with no feelings and no humanity. Then image it to the worst point like killing family and loving it. Now image it more then a billion times worse. That my children is Lamia." Master stated. I could see everyone worried and gulping.

"That's not the truth though." I stated. Everyone snapped their eyes to me. "Lamia, wasn't like that. He's just a little boy maybe 6 or something. But he had a huge heart."

"You're defending a monster." Sting glared at me.

"No I'm not defending a monster. I'm defending Lamia. He's lost, guys." They all looked at me like I crazy.

"Miss Lucy you told us Lamia was a little boy, but you never told us what you saw. You were crying, so what happened to him?" Wendy asked. I smiled at her.

"Are you sure you want to know, because it was the saddest thing I've ever seen." I stated. She nodded. I took in a huge breathe. Where should I even start? I could see everyone else was wanting to listen. I decided to start at the beginning.

"Lamia was about 6. He's family wasn't rich or anything like that. They were poor. To the point where his parents were dying and all he could do was let them slowly die. They didn't have the money. But Lamia never cried. He knew it was going to happen. It was just a matter of when. Him and his best friend. Layla Heartfillia were as close as best friends could get. They were each other's family. Lamia was always a laid back kid. But he always wanted to explore the world. His dream was to reach and go to the moon. He wanted to live life to the end. He wanted to live like every step was his last. He wanted to talk every step with Layla." I smiled. I felt a tear go down my face at the next part. "That was until Jude came in. He took Layla and turned her into was she was. He gave her powers. He would lock her up and then test her again and over each and every day. Lamia broke in a tried to get Layla out. She wanted him to leave. Layla knew she was something different, so did Lamia. But he didn't leave her."

"_Best friends don't leave each other." Lamia yelled at Layla. _

"He tried but ended up in the same position. Day after day he slowly lost himself. He was different and Layla knew that. Jude brought both of them into a room where a women was strapped to a table. He wanted Lamia to killer, he knew that Lamia was hunger. Layla was so confused the whole time. Until Jude brought Lamia over the edge. He killed that women, eaten her. While she was alive. He tore her apart from outside to the inside. His eyes were bright red, super sharp teeth. Layla told him to knock it off. Right there in front of her was her best friend killing someone right in front of her eyes. She told him to stop. He just looked at her. Until Lamia held her by the neck. Eyes coming closer and closer. She said something to him. You could see him snap. He dropped her. He was covered in blood. He knew what he did. He was worried. He was scared, he cried and cried. He knew that he hurt her. So he left and never looked back." I was crying now.

"He ran all the way home, only to find his parents were already dead. He was alone. He tried to stop himself from killing. He knew he was a killer, and a monster. He never wanted to live like this. He tried over and over killing himself but nothing worked. One day he told himself that monsters don't have hearts so he ripped it out. He fell to the floor smiling. That he could finally die holding his hear to his hand. He was only 6, he killed, cried, gave up, he killed himself. He ran from Layla he didn't want to hurt her. All he wanted was to explore the world with her. He never got what he wanted."

"Poor, Lamia." Mira mumbled. I could tell she was holding back tears.

"But Juvia is wondering, if Lamia was just a little boy and sad. How could he be a killer if he's dead?" Juvia asked.

"It appears that Lamia might have dead that day. But another half of him is still living and it's not the little boy half. It's the killer half. Whatever Jude did to him those days. Lamia had something inside him. I'm guessing when he dead. Then monster half never went with him. It want to kill, it wanted revenge." Master stated.

"T-That's horrible." Lisanna stated. Natsu slammed his hand on the table.

"That man, Jude. He's a monster he started all of this." Natsu stated.

"That maybe so, but what about Erza. We still don't know where she is." I stated.

"Lucy-Chan I'm already ahead of you on that note." I got up and looked over her shoulder.

"What you mean Levy-Chan?"

"Well in order to seal Lamia. They needed to do it wear the rest of him was. So where he died." Levy stated.

"So that means the seal is it his old house." I mumbled. Because he ripped his heart out there.

"So if the seal is at his house. That means Jellal has to be there trying to break it!" Gray pointed out.

"Which mean Erza is there!" Romeo added.

"Well what are we waiting for we need to find Erza!" Natsu yelled.

"Salamander we don't even now were the seal is." Gajeel stated.

"Well it's were his old house is." I stated.

"Then how do we find it?" Cana asked.

"I don't know the book doesn't say!" Levy shouted in anger.

"_I can help you with that." _I snapped my head to the right there was a glowing light. So bright.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu snapped.

"_You've seen me before I'm not threat after all. I am dead." _My eyes went wide, you could hear the lovely voice. Her smile was always the same. Blonde hair, brown eyes.

"Layla long time no see." Master stated. She just smiled and laughed.

"_Tell me about it." _

"I thought you said you were truly gone?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"_Oh please. I'm never really gone. I'm always with you. After all are blood is the same." _Her smile never seemed to fade. You could see the light never seemed to fade around her. It was like she was an angel.

"So you can tell us where the seal is?" Levy-Chan asked. Layla nodded.

"_I'm sorry for the way Lamia has been acting. He's truly not as bad as people say. He used to be so loving, caring, and thoughtful." _You could see her smile vanish. _"That was until Jude got to him. I felt horrible letting Lamia get caught. He was my best friend. He lost himself slowly. He was the type of kid who never gave up no matter what. But day after day he just seemed to lose that will to fight. I'm sorry for all the trouble he's done. But it was never really him. This was never Lamia. So the Scarlet family asked me to help them seal Lamia away. I agreed. It was bloody, and a huge fight but Lamia was locked up. Everything that happened was all my fault. Maybe if I did get kidnapped that day none of this would have ever happened. I've carried on the burden for many years. Lamia carried on sadness for many years. I always forgave him. I never wanted any of this for him. If the seal was broken. Lamia would get out. Your friend would be locked up." _Layla looked sadder by each word.

"Don't worry we won't let Lamia out." Natsu stated. Layla almost looked shocked.

"_It's not going to be an easy fight. Your friend. Holds the deepest past. It won't be as easy as you think. Many men, many fighters. It will be a blood path. Are you sure?" _

"Hell yeah we are! Were Fairy Tail we back down to know one! If our friends are in trouble we will stand and fight. That what it means to be a member of Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled. Layla smiled.

"_Of course." _Light appeared even brighter around us. Don't worry Erza were coming!

**ERZA's POV  
**

"_You don't know what being strong is!" Jellal snapped at me. _

I sighed. He's right. I never gotten stronger. I just hid myself. I blamed Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, even Wendy for my past. Heck, I hated vampires. But they showed me that there not so bad. When I first joined Fairy Tail when I was younger. I was scared. I wanted to cry. But I told myself I was done crying. Crying doesn't solve anything. It just makes you weak. So I hide myself. I never wanted to be around Natsu, Gray and Gajeel when we were little. Everyone loved them. But I never trusted them. You could tell that. I never talked to them at all, I would always stay away from them. Then I saw it. The truth. Natsu attacked Lisanna. She was scared for her life. Everyone looked with shock. I expect him to finish the kill. But he just ran. Ran? A vampire ran. Instead of killer her, he ran from her. The next day Gray and Gajeel were gone.

I put my knees up to my chest and laid my head against the wall.

I thought I would never see those 3 again. Until Mira, Cana, Levy and I took a mission. To a high school. I first I thought they were behind it. But they never wanted to fight us back. I told myself it didn't matter at the moment. Vampires are vampires. Monsters are monsters. So I let them go. I didn't care about them at all, not even when I was little. Until Lucy came. She showed me that vampires aren't as bad as you think. They never hurt her at all. If anything she could hurt them and they wouldn't fight back. She knew they were killers, but never was scared. It showed me what my past was like.

Jellal my best friend a vampire. A vampire and a vampire hunter were best friends. He was always there for me. He cared. I cared for him. Until he turned in sane. Something happen causing him to be who he is now. I tear feel from my eye. I looked at my knee. The little drop of water on it. Then another one appeared.

I haven't cried in years. Almost 13 years. I could feel other tears fall. I touched my face whipping the tears away.

"I will not cry, I'm not weak. I'm stronger than before!" I yelled at myself. It felt like everything was a lie to me. The truth is I'm just lying to myself. I've gotten stronger I hid myself in a suit of amour and cried. I cried about everything, my family, my sister, but I mostly cried about him Jellal my best friend.

"I try not to miss you, I try to let go. But in the end you're always the one person I miss." I cried out. This time, even though it's been years. I finely feel like I told the truth.


	68. Erza Scarlet

**ERZA's POV**

Lamia is a killer. It took my whole family to lock it up. The only ones left was my sister and I. I cried that night. I went back to my old house, and my whole family was gone. No one ever came for us.

"Erza! We're coming!" My eyes shot up. I looked around. I was still alone locked in a cell. I never even tried to get out.

"Lucy?" I asked. I could see bright light appear in front of me. I looked away, from the light. I could hear more voices.

"What the hell?!" I snapped my eyes open. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Loke, Sting, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy and Romeo stood in front of me. I shot up.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. They looked at me in shock.

"Erza you're okay!" Mira cheered.

"Of course I'm okay." I faked smile. That was another lie. All I do is hide myself. "But what just happened? How did you get here?" I asked.

"Well, Layla brought us here." Wendy stated. I jumped a little. Layla? I thought she died?

"Yeah, after we found out why you're here in the first place." Lisanna added.

"You knew about Lamia?" I asked shocked. They all nodded.

"Layla told us about him." Lucy added.

"Him? But no one even knows who Lamia is." I added in shock.

"Not Layla they are best friends." Romeo added. B-Best friends?

"That's interesting." I snapped my head to the right. Jellal. He was smirking. "I never knew who it was. But a man. And Layla Hearfillia's best friend. Interesting, wouldn't you say so my dear Erza?" Jellal asked me.

**LUCY's POV**

You could see Erza was scared. Erza? Scared of Jellal? I've never seen her scared before. She's always so strong, she never gives in, but right now is looks like she wants to cry. No wait those eyes I know what it like. She doesn't want to cry. She's hiding it. Just like I did when Éclair left. She has been crying,

"So you're the own who burnt down the guild, locked Lucy and Lyon up, left us there to die, and took Erza from her family!?" Natsu yelled. Jellal just chuckled.

"Natsu Dragneel, I'm in impressed to see you. After watching your father be killed right in front of your eyes and your mom being rapped. I could see why you want to protect your family. But all that ends up happening to your family is death." Jellal stated. Natsu looked like he was about to snap the guy in half. Wait? His father was killed right in front of him. That just like what happened to Loke, Sting and I. His mother being rapped? How long ago was that?

"Look it's not cool to bring up someone's past that you don't even know about." Gray snapped. Jellal looked at him.

"Gray Fullbuster, might I ask how is your brother doing? How about your parents? Oh wait. They died. My bad. Sorry to hear that your brother never loved you. But then again you did let him get kidnapped by an evil spirit, talk about helping out your family." He stated. I clenched my fist.

"You think your so tuff or something when I'm finished with you. Nothing will be left." Gajeel added with a smirk.

"Gajeel Redfox, The tuff boy on the corner. Never showed his emotions to anyone. Never cried. Solid as metal. Except with one flaw. You never grew up with parents love. They left you in the woods alone and done for. The metal you hide yourself under is not thick enough to hide it all. Take it from Erza here she hide her past in a suit of armor." Jellal added.

"Stop it that's enough!" Levy yelled. Jellal smirked turning his way to her.

"Levy McGarden, a little one aren't you. Sure you got a big heart, but deep down. You've been bullied your whole life. You're parents bullied you and you ran away. They told you that you were never tough enough. To fight. I guess you're just trying to prove them wrong."

"How do you about are past?!" Romeo yelled.

"Need to know about my pray if I'm going to squash it. Romeo Conbolt. Or should I say the little boy that would. You want to grow stronger to protect your friends so that don't have to save you all the time." Jellal looked over Romeo to Wendy. Romeo hid Wendy behind him.

"Wendy Marvell, the little girl that was scared of everything, the pushover. You want everyone to love you. You try your hardest not to make anyone leave you like your parents vanished and left you. So sweet, but so young at the same time. I just-"

"You need to shut up!" Mira yelled. Lisanna and Mira were both glaring at him, ready to strike.

"And the two Strauss siblings. I could never forget about the both of you. So young, but so powerful. You might be the sweet people, but deep down you killed. You killed so many. You've been on the wrong road when you were little. You parents didn't teach you well. So you left and joined this family." Jellal turned to Juvia.

"Juvia Lockser, the girl with water powers. Too bad everyone thinks you're scary and creepy, they always run away from you before they even talk to you. No one even knows your parents. Spying on people that's just creepy, maybe that's why no one likes you." You could see Juvia start to cry.

"Cana Alberona, you might be a heavy drinker. All you do is wash away your problems away. Might even be worse than Erza. You didn't tell your dad that you're his child. He never knew for the longest time. Talk about family with troubles." He looked at all of us.

"Fairy Tail the home of runaway's, crybabies, messed you past and messed up families." I took a step forward. I could tell that everyone felt like they got a smack in their own face. I would look at them. It's like they wanted to cry.

"Here you are a guild trying to save their own members. When they can't even face their own past. Talk about weak. If anyone is weak. It's all of you!" He stated. I didn't even know what I was doing, but I felt like it. His eyes showed crazy. He was talking about everyone past and laughing about it. He just keep talking and talking and seen no one else is going to do it I will. I slapped him as hard as I could on his cheek. He looked like he snapped back to look at me.

"Shut up! You can't talk about anyone's past like that! It's not yours to talk about!"

"_It's not the good byes that hurt it's the flashbacks that follow." Gray was crying. _

"_I can't lose you!" Natsu yelled at me. _

"_Fight back Lucy! Fight me!" Erza yelled punching me in the gut. "If you giving up, it's not worth it! Never back down!" She yelled. I slowly stood back up. _

"_You should have left me there I'm a monster." Wendy said couching water out. _

"_You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have!" Gray yelled stumbling. Lyon looked shocked. _

"_Get up! Gray! It's not over! Did you hear that Ice breathe! So don't cry about it!" Natsu yelled at Gray. "When life changes to be harder change yourself to be stronger!" He snapped. _

"_You're Lucy of Fairy Tail. That's where you belong! At Fairy Tail. You're our family now!" The girls all yelled. I smiled. _

They've pushed me. Brought me to who I am today. They were my rock, I could lean on them. But they all have cried, they all have fallen. But there the strongest people in the world for standing back up. Because in the end that's all that ever matters. I was breathing heavy looking at him. At Jellal.

"You don't know anything about them! So you're not allowed to talk shit about their past! No one is! Only they can! Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something and has lost something! So I don't want to hear to talk shit about my family! They have felt more pain then you could ever think of. Pain that I've never felt. Sure they feel sorry and sad. But you can't laugh at them for that. They've felt more pain then anyone. You have no reason to laugh at." I snapped. He stood there looking at me. Then smiled. It smiled looked in sane. Like he was drowning in craziness. I left someone pull me back.

"That's the thing about being a vampire I don't need to feel pain, or emotions. I let them go." I left Natsu step in front of me.

"You let it go?" Natsu snapped.

"Yep, and it was the best thing ever. I don't have to worry about my feelings or emotions hold me back from getting true power. Isn't that right Erza?" Jellal asked her. She was gripping at the bars.

"How could you?! I thought we were friends Jellal!" She yelled. He smirked.

"You're not wrong we were, I just let them go. You were holding me back anyway. Why have a friend, when I could have all the strength in the world from Lamia." He stated.

"You're a monster." Wendy stated with wide eyes.

"I'm not a monster. Lamia's a monster. I just don't have feelings so I don't care what happens to anyone." He stated. Don't have feelings. Huh? Lyon told me something about that.

"_Vampires can be monsters, if they don't feel. Emotions are what makes us or they have humanity. Weather its shock, sadness, worry, anger, love or pain. That makes them have humanity it makes them different from monsters. Without humanity they kill, and don't care. They become the worse of the worse."_

"I lost my humanity a long time ago. You hunters, and mages might not understand but to a vampire. It's like you no longer have a care in the world. It's only about you. You drowned in your own crazy. And you no longer have to worry about one damn thing." He added. "But I have Lamia to unlock. So no more talking. I have the keys that I need." He added. I felt a little lit headed.

"But if you unlock Lamia he will just kill you." Levy added. I could see that she was staring to fall to the ground.

"That might happen, but I don't have a choice. I need power." Jellal added.

"What the hell are you going on-" I heard Gajeel fall. I fell to the ground. I could see feet in front of me. I was lost. Not just because Lamia will get out. But because of Jellal's words. _I don't have a choice. _Everyone has a choice. Blackness surrounded me.

**TIME SKIP**************************************************************

"Lucy are you okay? Can you hear me? Lucy?!" I heard someone yell. I slowly opened my eyes. It was blurry at first. I could see red. "Lucy? Come on wake up!" My vision started to get clear.

"Erza?" I asked. I looked to the right. She was chained against the wall. I was right next her. My hands cuffed to the wall, my feet with it.

"Finally your wake." She sighed. I looked around. There was a big stone sphere in front of us. It was huge bigger than 2 people standing on each other. It had a bunch of markings all over it.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is wear Lamia is sealed." I looked at her in shock. She looked sad.

"Erza what happened, after your family left. What happened to Jellal? What happened to you?" I asked. I heard her sigh.

"I guess it's only fair you know. I mean you are hear because of me." She took a deep breath. "I was 5 when my family died to get rid of Lamia. It was only me and my twin sister then. Someone grabbed us. He forced us to do everything for him. He had about a million kids helping him out. But he never cared for any of us. We were just slaves to him. If we did something wrong he would beat us. Make us beg for him to stop. We would always lock us up in bars at the end of the day. He was probably the richest man in the world. He had a bunch of guards and everything so none of us could make it out." I could see her cry a bit. "I meet this guy in there his name was Jellal."

**ERZA's POV**

"_Stop! I'm don't in here! I just want to get out!" A women yelled. The guards came over. _

"_You want to get out?" They asked. She nodded crying. They let her out and took her away. Here getting out doesn't mean being let free. It means you die, which you could never come back. You could hear a gunshot go off in the back. _

"_Poor women." A guy mumbled. _

"_Yeah, it's always poor hear." An old man stated. _

"_Hey! Let me go!" I could hear a boy yell. Must be new hear or something. A guard came in carrying a kid. He threw him into the same cage with me. He had blue hair and a weird tattoo on his eye. He looked pissed off. He stood up and rushed to the bars glaring at the guard. _

"_You are so lucky I can't get to you!" He yelled. The guard laughed and walked away. "Hey! I'm not finished with you yet! Don't walk away from me!" He yelled. _

"_Look kid you won't be able to get out so there's no point." I stated and sat down, looking at the ground. _

"_Well not with that attitude." He mumbled. I looked up at him. _

"_Listen I don't know what your deal is. But once you're stuck here the only way of getting out is death." I stated looking at him. "So just face the facts and give up. There's nothing anyone of us could do here. I've been here for years. I've been pushed to my limits. Trust me if there was a way out I would have found it by now." I stated. I know I sounded mean, but still it was the truth. _

"_Well if that's your way of dealing then fine. You can sit around here and cry about it. We all know your hiding the pain is place puts you in. It won't help keeping it all up. Sometimes crying helps get you over it. But me, I won't be crying. I will be getting out. Just watch me." He said with a thumbs up. He looked confused. _

"_What's your name?" He asked. _

"_Erza, Erza Scarlet." I stated. He smiled. _

"_Just watch Erza!" He declared. _

I looked at Erza she smiled a little. "Ever since that day. He never stopped trying to find a way out. I didn't care really. I knew he would brake sometime, but what shocked me the most was that he protected me."

_I had just finish cleaning the windows and everything like that. I was stepping off a ladder when I slipped and fell. Causing the ladder to fall and land on a table which broke in half. The guards came over grabbing me. _

"_Please! Don't I'm sorry!" I yelled as they tried to grab me. _

"_You little bitch you know the rules." One guy stated. He was about to grab my wrist until he was punched in the face. I looked over in shock. No one ever had done that. _

"_Look it wasn't her I pushed the ladder down." The blue haired boy stated. The guy held the side of his face. _

"_You little brat!" He yelled. The other guy grabbed him and took him away. I sat there in shock, No one has ever taken the blame for someone else. _

"After that day. I was always shocked by him. He never gave up hope. Which brought back mine and my sister's. I could see that everyone around him was no longer scared or worried. They seemed happy sometimes. Happiness was never a thing in that place. But with him around it happened. He took all the pain for us. It never hurt him at all. He brought up all our spirits to fight back. And we did one day. He told us to fight back and he would take down the boss. That has kept us there locked up for years." I cried more. "It was all going yell until a man shot my sister right in the heart. I could still see her body falling right to the ground."

_I ran over to her side screaming her name over and over. I already knew she was gone. Her body covered in blood. She never wanted any of these. I could feel something cold against my head. I looked to the figure a man held a gun right to me head. I didn't even want to fight back. I just cried. _

"_Erza!" I turned around, but he was too late. I heard the gun shot go off. I closed my eyes ready for death, but it never came. I looked back at the man. He stood there with wide eyes. I saw blue. _

"_Jellal?" I asked. He was sitting right in front of me. I knew at the moment what he was. Mother and Father told me about them Vampires. _

"He took the shot for me. I knew that he was a vampire right then and there. I watched as he ripped the guy who shot the gun apart. He ripped him apart with his bare hands. The man was still alive the whole time. I watched the whole thing happen. He ate the insides of the man. He never stopped. Jellal was never the same after that. He told me that I should go or else he would kill me. So I did. I ran. I watched though as he killed all the guys. Ripping them apart with his teeth. I almost didn't make it out of there alive. Because the next thing I knew he came after me. I told him to snap out of it. But he bite me. I had to grab something and knock him out. I never saw him sense. I trust him. But he became what my parent called a killer. And I believed it."

"Erza I didn't-"

"It's okay. I ended up in Fairy Tail after that. All though I never trusted Natsu, Gray or Gajeel. But seeing them with you. It made me think. Maybe not all vampires are monsters." I added smiling.

"So does that mean, you agree I'm not a monster." I looked over Jellal was standing there. With a smirk on his face. I didn't answer.

"What do you want with us!?" Lucy yelled. Jellal walked up closely to us.

"Simple, I need Lamia unlocked. So to do that. I need the blood of Layla and a Scarlet." Jellal stated. "So let the unlocking begin."

**NORMAL POV**

"Were the hell are we?" Levy asked looking around. It was like a dungeon, chains everywhere, and old stones as walls.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to sit here a wait." Natsu mumbled getting up off the ground.

"The hell? What knocked us out?" Romeo asked standing up.

"I don't know." Wendy said as Romeo helped her up.

"I'm getting fuckin sick of being knocked out like that." Gajeel stated rubbing his head.

"Same here." Mira and Lisanna stated.

"Tch, which Jellal is so going to get it." Gray stated.

"Where's Lucy and Erza?" Cana asked looking around.

"Okay now he's really going to get it!" Natsu snapped.

"Doesn't he need Erza to unlock Lamia?" Loke asked.

Yeah, but what does he need with Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Her blood!" Levy gasped. Everyone turned to look at her. "We forgot that Layla's blood which was used to lock Lamia up is also used to unlock him! So since Lucy has Layla's blood inside her. He needs Lucy for that reason." Levy added.

"That damn bastard. If he so much as lays a finger on her I will rip his-"

"We get it you'll kill him, but right now we need a way out." Gray pointed out to Natsu.

"Um, guys Sting gone too." Loke added.

"Shit, now 3 people are gone. Who's next?" Gajeel stated.

"This isn't a horror movie!" Levy yelled at him. Gajeel just backed up in defense.

"Look arguing won't get us out. So let's just try and look for a way out." Mira added.

"Juvia can get us out." Juvia stated.

"How?" Everyone asked. She smiled.

"Juvia can make a portal through water, which could make us appear anywhere." Juvia added.

"Juvia you're amazing." Mira stated.

"Juvia knows that."

**STING's POV**

"What the hell?" I asked. Looking around.

"Looks like your awake." I looked over. Jellal was leaning against the wall in front of me. He had a knife in his hands. What is he planning on hurting me or something? Pain doesn't hurt me anymore.

"Look if you're paining on hurting me it won't work. Pain doesn't hurt me." I stated smirking. He walked over.

"This isn't for you." He stated. I noticed he was standing in front of a table, cloth over the top of it. He ripped the sheet off. There was a women on the table chained. She had her mouth tabbed shut. "This is for our dear girl her. You see I knew you could never feel pain. So instead I'm going to help you never feel pain." He stated. He stabbed the girl right in the arm. What the hell is he doing? He walked over to me.

"Hey get away!" I yelled, I just noticed that I was strapped to a chair. The knife with blood on it was just right in front of my face. I could feel something snap inside me.

"You feel that. You want it. The feeling inside you can vanish just like a snap. All you do is need to give in to the monster inside you." He stated. The knife was right below my nose. I could smell the blood. Fresh, if only I could taste it. Wait-STOP. I snapped back into reality. I could see that my tongue was about to taste the blood. I stopped.

I looked around. Jellal had vanished. The knife was in my hand. I was right above the women, looking at her arm. I was just one bite away. One inch away. It's just one lick right? It's not going to end me. I could hear her pulse running through her veins. It brought me closer to the blood on her arm. It looks so good, smells even better. I wonder if it tastes even better.

"Sting!" I shot up and dropping the knife. I looked over there was a black hole in the air? I'm so confused. Until Loke stepped out. Everyone else behind him.

"Sting there you ar-"They stopped once they saw the girl on the table. They looked at me with shock.

"Sting did you?" Mira gasped.

"What?! No. Jellal did it. I was just coming over to see if she was okay." I added. "Jellal vanished after he stabbed her." They nodded their heads.

"By the way where's Erza and Lucy?" I asked.

"Jellal has them." Gray added.

"What?! We got to get going then!" I shouted.

**LUCY's POV**

"Go to hell! If you think where going to let Lamia back out you got another thing coming!" I yelled at Jellal. He just laughed.

"Lucy, Lucy, always willing to take your own life instead of your friends. Do you ever stop and realize it won't work out in the end. Think about it all your friends are supernatural. If you were dead they would die anyway. You have Layla's blood she was the origin of all supernatural. So you dyeing to save your friends is stupid they will just end up dyeing anyway. So you fights mean nothing to the world. Your helpfulness means nothing." My eyes widened. He's right. If I died my friends would then die. But then what happens when I grow old and die? Would they just all die?

"Jellal! Let us go!" Erza snapped, she tried to jump at him but nothing worked.

"STOP JELLAL IT'S OVER!" I looked over everyone was standing there. They looked mad. Jellal just started laughing.

"I don't think so Fairy Tail!" He yelled. I could feel him grabbed me and pull the chain off of me. He held me so his arm was around my neck and he was holding me against him. Natsu was about to take a step forward. But he stopped. I felt blood on my shoulder I looked behind me. Jellal held his hand up with his blood all over it? Wait did he just bite himself?

"Not unless you want your lover to walk out of here like you." He stated. I struggled to get out of his grip. He walked slowly over to the huge sphere rock thing. Okay, I'm not good with names, but the seal that kept Lamia locked up.

"Stop! You don't know what he's like!" I struggled against his grip. "I've seen it before. He's not like a vampire when he kills. It's a whole other creature." I felt Jellal grab my hand, I could feel him bite it, but he didn't suck any of my blood. "You don't! Want to do this!" My hand was about an inch away from the lock. "You said you didn't have a choice! Well everyone has a choice!" I yelled I could feel him tighten up. He stopped moving.

"You need to open up. Everything your saying to yourself is a lie." I heard Erza yell.

"Jellal you need to come back. Please, I know that kid is still in there. I know my best friend is still in there. Please came back, I forgive you. Just please come back. That little kid the one that never gave up hope, is the Jellal. I know and I grew to love. The Jellal that I fell in love with. I can't hide it anymore. I cried every night. I realized that you were the one I missed the most. You protected me, you cared for me. Show me that love please Jellal!" Erza yelled she was crying. I could feel myself fall slowly to the ground. I pushed myself to back up. Jellal was holding his head.

"Stop! Talking!" Jellal yelled.

"That's it! Grab onto something Jellal! Love, Anger, Fear, Worry. Grab onto any emotion!" Gray yelled. Jellal feel to the ground. You could see darkness around him.

"I said SHUT IT!" He screamed. He had his hands on his head, he was fighting something.

"Fight it Jellal!" Erza yelled. "Don't give up because that's not you!" Erza yelled. "You showed me hope again. You helped me! Fight it! Fight Jellal! I know you can!" Erza yelled. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel walked over to Jellal. Gajeel kicked him in the side. Jellal winced.

"You feel that it pain!" Gray yelled. As he kicked him again. "Latch onto that pain. Tell me how it feels!" Gray yelled.

"It hurts." Jellal mumbled, you could see him crying.

"That's good, cry." Gray stated. "It's a feeling, its emotion." Gray stated. I looked over the girls were helping Erza get free. Natsu and Gray grabbed Jellal by the arms and dragged him to the wall. Holding him up. Gajeel punched him the stomach. I heard something crack. Jellal screamed a bit. I sat there with wide eyes.

"Jellal you feel that. That pain, you just broke a rib." Gray shouted at him. I couldn't watch, I could hear him scream, but it's like it never stopped.

"Gray STOP!" Erza screamed at him.

"Erza this is how you bring a vampire back to humanity." Gray stated. 'They need to feel something!" Gray snapped. Gajeel punched Jellal again.

"Erza I'm sorry." She heard Jellal mumble.

"Gray see he's fine now! Let him go!" Gray shook his head.

"He's fighting it, but now he's playing you to try and make the feelings stop. Trust me I went through the same thing. You first remember a feeling in your head. Your body tries to fight it off. Next step is begging. He's trying to get you to stop making him feel something. Next is that all he's feeling attack him at once. He will be over whelmed. He'll try to turn them away. Which is why we're trying to make pain be the biggest thing. Because you can't fight yourself when you're in pain. After that, he'll be back." Gray stated. Gajeel kept punching Jellal all over the place. The next thing you knew Jellal tried throwing himself off the wall.

"STOP!" He yelled over and over again. "It HURTS!" He yelled. It was like torture watching this.

"Well you feel a lot better if you let it all in!" Natsu yelled. As Gajeel broke another on of Jellal's ribs. Right at that Jellal let it go. I could see his body stop trying to fight it. The darkness around him faded away. Natsu and Gray let go of him slowly letting him fall to the ground. Gajeel stopped punching and kicking him.

"Erza I'm really sorry, all this happened. I should of-"He was cut off when Erza slammed her lips against his. For the first time in a while. Erza looked like herself.


	69. A Game of Cat and the Mouse

**LUCY's POV**

Everything felt like it was going back to normal. Everyone seemed happy. Erza and Jellal were so happy together everyone knew they were a couple the moment they saw them together. Romeo and Wendy seem even closer together then before. Natsu and Gray can't stop fighting, Erza always beats them up for it. After the guild burnt down. Everyone fought it would be fun to build a new, so we are. Mira even came up with some pretty cool ideas. Juvia is always following Gray around. Everyone knows Juvia is pretty much in love with Gray. Even though Gray won't admit it. I could see that he cares for Juvia. It's cute. I always tease him about it. Loke still goes after all the girls in the guild. He's like a playboy. But he's my brother I got to love him. Levy-Chan and I have grown really close. I guess you could say that she's my best friend. I could see some moments between Levy and Gajeel. I'll get them together just watch. Sometimes I still wonder about Sting though. He seems off after we went to save Erza. He doesn't seem like himself. He's more jumpy. Maybe I should ask him about that later.

"Come on Lucy you could help to you know?" Natsu asked carrying a piece of wood over his shoulder. I watched as everyone would try and rebuild the guild.

"I thought I would be better if I stayed out of the way." I stated. I didn't want to get in the way and mess up something.

"No way blondie!" Laxus yelled as he was nailing the guild well just the outside of it. Everyone started rebuilding it when we were fighting Jellal. "You're a part of this guild so you have to pull some of the weight!" He yelled. I smiled.

"Roger that." I stated standing up. I could hear him chuckle.

"Hey Lucy you could help me build the bar together." Mira stated. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing!" I yelled. I was about to march over until Natsu pulled me back. He took off the construction helmet he was wearing and placed it on my head smiling at me.

"Safety first." He stated. I nodded then headed over to Mira.

"All right, so I finished cutting out all the pieces. I just need help screwing everything together." She simply stated. I nodded.

I held two pieces together as she screwed them together. I'm guessing it was the bottom of the bar.

"Wow Mira this wood is really thick." I stated.

"Only the best for the bar, and we can't have small pieces of wood. It just won't hold anything." She stated. I laughed at the thought of it. Places a cup on the bar and it would just collapsed to the floor.

"Guess you're right."

"Lucy can I ask you a question as Mira put in another screw.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" I almost dropped the wood on Mira right there. I felt my face get red.

"W-Why w-would you a-ask something l-like that?" I asked my best trying not to stutter. I could see her look up at me smirking.

"Well just that you and Natsu seem to be very comfortable together, and seeing that you're going to get married. Just a thought popped into my head. Because it would be so cute seeing little Natsu's and Lucy's running around." Mira stated smiling and smirking at me. I felt my face heat up so much.

"W-well Mira Natsu and I-I aren't really M-Married yet so what's the rush? R-Right?" I asked her not looking at her right in the eyes.

"Then when are you going to get married?" Mira asked as she made me hold another piece of wood to the bar. I could feel my face cool down.

"I don't know, I haven't given it much thought." I looked at the ring on my finger. "I haven't really thought about it at all. I've been too busy with the guild burning down and finding Erza events. I haven't really had time to think about it."

"Are you scared?" I looked at her as she grabbed a hammer.

"No I'm not scared I just, I've never been in a relationship like this so I don't know if I'm supposed to wait or what." I stated.

"What about after the guild is rebuilt!" She added.

"I don't know Mira, isn't that like just a week away or something. I don't even have a dress to wear or anything planned out." I added, I could see my words not ever reach her. Her face lit up.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "It could be healed at the guild. Or even better outside the guild in the back! It would be so pretty! The guild will just be rebuilt so no damage!" Mira jumped up and down. She didn't listen to a word I said. Did she? She turned around to the guild. Natsu and Gray were up on the roof, finishing it.

"NATSU!" Mira yelled! "AFTER THE GUILD IS FINISHED BEING REBUILT! YOU AND LUCY CAN GET MARRIED IN IT!" Mira yelled at the top of her lungs. Natsu jumped a little which caused him to slip and fall off the roof. He hit the ladder Laxus was standing on. Which made Laxus fall to the ground from a great height. You could hear them land over on the other side of the fence. You could see a punch of paint buckets fly into the air and splat down everywhere.

"NATSU! LAXUS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" You could hear Erza yell.

"That was the funniest thing ever!" Gray yelled from the top of the roof. You could see a paint bucket thrown at him, at he was covered in red paint. Which made him off balance and caused him to fall off the roof.

I gasped and ran over to the other side of the fence. Natsu and Laxus were sitting on the ground, covered in paint. Laxus's upper half was red and green, while yellow covered his bottom half. Natsu was covered in green, blue, and red, orange, yellow all over the place. I looked over and Erza had paint covering her front, Jellal, Wendy, Romeo, and Levy were the same as Erza.

"Flame brain lost his balance so he slipped and feel like a loser." Gray stated walking over as he was covered in red paint.

"I did not Mira yelled at me! Ice paint!" Natsu yelled glaring at him.

'Mira what did you yell?" Romeo asked. Mira lit up again.

"I said that after the guild is finished being rebuilt then Natsu and Lucy could get married in it!" Mira cheered.

"I totally forgot about that!" Levy yelled jumping up and down.

"That would be nice." Erza stated. Jellal nodded with her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!" Wendy squealed jumping up and down.

"Did someone say marry?!" Lisanna gasped as she ran all the way over her.

"Not the other devil!" Natsu cried out.

"Seems like someone is scared of women." Gray stated smirking.

"I'm not scared of women!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh yeah you can barely beat me in a fight so that explains it." Gray stated

"No way in hell! I'm the best. I'm NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Natsu yelled picking up some paint in his hand, then he threw it at Gray. Which Gray ducked out of the way.

"What is with all the yelling?" Loke asked coming over then his got hit in the face with red paint. I stood there in complete shock. Loke looked completely shocked, then he was pissed. He marched over and stood right in front of Gray. Natsu slowly walked out of the paint and over to me trying to look sorry.

"Look Loke it was just an-"To late Loke grabbed some paint and shot it at Natsu. But it didn't hit Natsu because Natsu ducked out of the way. It hit me right on the face instead. I took a minute to realize that Loke threw paint at me. He looked scared.

"Look Lucy we all make mistakes right? So you could see that I was aiming for Natsu not you. Right?" I grabbed some paint and shot it his way. Loke ducked it at last second. Gray got hit with blue paint on the face.

"Hah! Not what I was going for but it will do!" Natsu laughed at Gray. Gray picked up some paint and throw it at Natsu. Natsu dogged it and it hit Laxus in the face. I gulped. Gray looked like he was about to die.

"NATSU! GRAY!" Laxus yelled as he sent paint both flying there way. Natsu dogged it which made it hit Erza right in the face. Gray jumped out of the way and it hit Lisanna, causing yellow all over her face.

"EVERYONE WILL PAY!" Lisanna and Erza yelled. It broke into a huge paint war.

After everyone broke out of the paint war they decided to clean up at the guild. I knew it would take a while so I headed back to the place where the guild members were staying. We all chipped in to rent a big huge house. Well two houses really. Half of us stayed in one house. Then half in the other. It was like a big sleep over every night. It was just around the corner from the guild so it wasn't a long walk at all. Plus everyone asked if I could bring them knew clothes.

I stepped out of shower, and looked in the mirror. Glad all the paint washed off. I sighed and went through my bag. I grabbed a T-Shirt and shorts, bra and panties of course. Throwing them on. I could hear some banging and thumbing coming from another room. Maybe it's Sting. He hasn't been at the guild recently.

"Hey! Sting are you in there?" I asked standing right outside his door. I didn't hear him answer. "Is it okay if I come in?" Still nothing. Whatever I'm coming in weather he likes it or not. I opened the door, it was really dark in the room. I saw a lump under the covers. I smiled. He must be asleep. Still though I haven't seen him all day.

"Hey Sting." I whispered. Nothing not even one movement. I took a step forward poking him. "Sting come on wake up, I know you're not a heavy sleeper." I stated. I stated moving him. His body was a lot lighter then I remembered. "Come enough is enough." I stated. I ripped the cover off over his body. Fell backwards. It wasn't him. It wasn't Sting at all. It was a girl, and she was covered in blood, her insides tore out. Splatted all over the bed. The hell? I almost screamed the head fell of the bed and onto the floor. Rolling around right in front of me. He tore her head off the body. I felt blood drip on my cheek. I looked up bright red eyes, shadowy figure. I ran for it. I reached the door opened it and slammed it behind me. Holding it back with my body. I opened my eyes. I almost fainted. Sting was standing right in front of me bright red eyes, blood all over his face. I looked down, blood all over him. I was breathing fast.

"Sting what did you do? Wait why did you? What happened?" I asked.

"I let it go." He stated. I could feel him touch my jawline.

"You let it go as in?"

"I let it go as in I no longer care. Who you are, or what happens to you." He stated calmly. I froze.

"You're my brother," I added.

"So, I don't feel anything for you. I know you're my sister, but to me I just want to kill you." He stated. I could feel his hand move down my neck. "You smell really good Lucy." I could see that he was only looking at my neck. No way in hell! I slammed him against the wall, he didn't even looked shocked he smirked.

"I like it when they play ruff." He stated. I ran for it. I need to get to the guild. I ran all the way down the stairs. "You can't run from me Lucy! I'll find you! Just like I did when I was locked away!" He stated. His voice sound crazy. I went to grab the front door. I yanked it open, but his hand slammed it shut. I didn't want to turn around. My forehead leaning against the door. My breath was really loud. I knew he was right behind me. I could feel his breath on my ear. I didn't want this. I wished he wasn't there.

"Found you," He stated. I didn't let go of the door. When he pulled at me. It caused me to fall to the ground. I felt blood or wetness on my head. Because I feel straight to the floor. He pulled me. My hands trying to grab onto something. Clawing at the floor to get away. He flipped me over. He was right above me. I was crying.

"Sting please!" I yelled. I could see him smile. He grabbed my arm and bite me having his teeth suck me. I cried out and screamed. "Sting! STOP! WERE FAMILY!" I cried out. He never stopped. I need to find a way out. I looked around, to my left was an umbrella. I grabbed it with my free arm, I slammed is against him. He let go of me. I slammed it on his back. He fell to the ground crying out. That was my chance. I ran out the door. I ran to the only place for help. The guild. I cover my arm with my other hand it hurt so much.

"I told you Lucy you can run, but I'll find you!' He yelled laughing. I ran down the street. Lights showed the pathway. This is going to be the longest run of my life. In the dark to it's just great. I felt someone pull at my leg. I looked behind me. Sting had a hold of me.

"Stop!' I screamed and cried out. He just laughed.

"Once I have a taste I can't stop." He stated. I felt him pull me along. I tried everything. I kicked, I punched, I screamed. I pulled me up in front of him. His eyes were bright red, full of crazy. He wanted one thing and that thing was blood. He was hungry. His hand touched my head, were I was bleeding. He then licked his fingers.

"You taste good Lucy." He stated. I was crying my eyes out.

"Sting please I-"I cried out when he bite my neck. Sucking my life away. I have to really hurt him if I want to get away. He won't stop. He's gone. I kicked him as hard as I could in the balls. He fell to the ground. I ran, he caught my ankle and pulled me down.

"I'm sorry," I cried out. I kicked his as hard as I could in the face. He let go of me. I ran all the way to the guild never looking back. The lights were on. They must have fixed them. I ran faster and faster.

"I told you Lucy, you can run, but I'll find you!"

I didn't look back. I ran through the guild doors. Finally I'm safe. I looked up at everyone.

**NORMAL POV**

"Finally got the lights working?" Mira asked Laxus.

"Yeah, just took a while. With the whole paint thing!" Laxus yelled glaring at Natsu and Gray.

"What?" They both stated.

"Don't you think its weird Lucy's not back yet?" Lisanna asked Mira.

"She's probably taking her time." Lisanna looked worried.

"Don't worry if we know Lucy she be through-"The doors opened. Everyone looked at Mira amazed.

"Wow Mira your good." Wendy stated.

"Lucy-Chan what wrong?" Levy asked. Everyone snapped their eyes to Lucy. She was painting, she looked at them. She had blood all over her neck, her head was bleeding too. She covered her arm with her hand blood running down her arm and dripping on the floor.

"Lucy what the hell happened?" Natsu asked walking over to her. She was shaking her head crying.

"Lucy who did this to you?" Erza asked.

"Can't say he'll be in trouble." Lucy said over and over again crying.

"But Lucy he should be in trouble why would you defend him? After what he did to you!" Lisanna yelled at her.

"He, He-"

"Lucy maybe you should just head back to the house. Lisanna and Natsu can head back with you." Mira stated.

"NO!" Lucy cried out. "I can't go back there he'll find me. He said I can run, but I'll find me no matter what. He always does." Lucy stated over and over again.

"Lucy can I see your arm?" Loke asked his sister. She shook her head.

"Lucy let me see the arm!" Loke yelled. Lucy slowly took her hand off her arm. You could see there was a vampire bite there. Everyone gasped.

"Lucy who did this to you?" Natsu asked looking at her right in the eyes.

"I- You- Would kill him. I don't want him to die." She stated crying.

"We should go search outside. Natsu or Loke could you call Sting and tell him to head over here and-"

"NO! MIRA PLEASE DON'T!" Lucy cried out dropping down to her knees. Loke turned around pulling out his phone.

"Look Lucy your bite and upset, let me call Sting he might know what to do." Loke said putting the phone up to his ear.

"Put it on speaker he might know what's going on!" Erza demeaned. Loke hit a button on the phone. You could hear it ring.

"_Oh, hey Loke what's going on?" _You could hear movement.

"Well just letting you know Lucy was attacked, by a vampire. So were going to look for the bastard outside. Have you seen anything really?" Loke asked.

"_Lucy? Attacked? I'm coming over!" _He hung up.

"He's coming he'll find me!" Lucy got up and started running the opposite way of the doors. Until Natsu caught her.

"Lucy chill, he's not coming your safe her okay? But you never told us who did this to you." Natsu stated. The door slammed open.

"Sting you heard well let's-" Erza stopped in her tracks. Sting stood their covered in blood. He was grinning like a sociopath. Blood all around his mouth, all over his hands, and finger prints of blood on him.

"Good news! I found the guy! And guess who it is… Wait never mind I'll just tell you it's me!" He stated smirking. Sting looked over at Lucy. She had wide eyes.

"Lucy sister told you that 'you can run, but I'll find you" Sting stated walking more into the guild. Lucy jumped back as he walked past her.

"Sting you did this?" Loke asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Well duh? I just said I did it. Did you not listen to my big entrance?" Sting stated looking at him.

"But she's your sister?" Lisanna gasped with wide eyes.

"So?" Sting added.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Erza yelled. Sting laughed.

"Well, I let it go. All of it. Jellal you were right. Emotions totally sucks, but no pain and anything to worry about rocks. Well I guess you forgot the feeling since yours are back on. So this is awkward. But hey I thank you. I no longer have a worry in the world." Sting added winking at Jellal.

"Sting how could you? Lucy is your sister. She's your blood." Mira yelled at him. Sting sighed.

"Look didn't I just go over the whole. Don't have feeling anymore thing. Gosh it's like I have to explain everything twice. Yes Lucy is my sister. I know she's blood. But still it tasted really good. Come on you can't all be kill joys. It was fun." Sting stated. He sighed when no one said anything. He turned around and headed out the guild door. He snapped his head back around.

"By the way, Lucy dear sister. You can run, but I'll find you remember that. It was fun chasing you around. Like a game of cat and mouse." He turned around and headed out. He peaked his head back in the guild. "By the way. At the house theirs a more than 1 body there. Try looking around. Plus love the new guild." Sting stated he was gone.

The only one who moved was Lucy.

"Like a game of cat and the mouse." She mumbled and fell towards the floor.


	70. He let it go?

**LUCY's POV**

I don't know what to do. I was in shock the whole time. I never would have guessed Sting would do anything like this. He's always been there for Loke and I even when he's not there. Just the thought of him made everything better. And now, I don't know. I know it's not Sting's fault. He just lost it. Ever vampire has lost it right? I know if he was there he wouldn't have done any of that. I don't blame him, it just something else. I don't hate him. I just- I don't know anymore. It's hard to say. I would he never expected him to give it up. Humanity. Is the difference for a vampire? There either a monster, or not.

"Lucy, would you like some hot coco?" Mira asked.

"No thanks Mira I'm good." I stated. I passed out and woke up. Mira told me, Natsu, Loke, Gajeel, Erza and Jellal went to the house to check it out. I still can't get over the body on Sting's bed. It was ripped apart that poor women. She never stood a chance. Sting killed her. My brother killed her. I just-I don't know. I don't even know what to think.

"How about you tell us about it? It could help to let it out." Lisanna stated. She was sitting right next to me.

"I don't know," I stated looking down at my hands. "I don't know really know if I should talk about? Do you really want to listen?" I mumbled.

"Of course we do," I looked up Wendy, Romeo, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Lyon, Levy, Cana, Juvia, and Mira were all sitting around me.

"But I don't want to-"

"Ssh Lucy sometimes the best thing is to talk about it." Lyon stated. I nodded.

"Well, I was just finished getting dressed. I was about to grab everyone's clothes until I heard thumbing and banging, from Sting's room. So I went to knock on his door but no one answered. I decided since he hasn't been himself lately I would go talk to him, and ask 'what's up.' I entered in the room. I saw a lump on the bed thinking he was sleeping. But you know me I wouldn't let him sleep for long because he made me worry about him. So I poked at him, I moved him, then I tore the covers off of him to find out that-" I gasped. I covered my mouth with me hand. That was the torn up body. Her head fell of the bed. Her blood staining the sheets, her insides (intestines) poking out of her body and onto the bed.

"Don't stop there blondie it was getting interesting." Laxus stated.

"LAXUS!" I heard everyone yell. Mira threw a chair at him.

"It's okay guys. I was just shocked by what happened next." I stated. I could see them cool down. "When I pulled down the covers it wasn't Sting at all. It was a women, she was dead. Blood all over her, the sheets. She was torn apart. Her head was torn of the body. I fell backwards at the scene. Her head fell on the floor in front of me. Rolling around. I couldn't scream for some reason. I just never took my eyes off her head. Until I felt something drip on my face. I touched it, it was wet. I looked at it blood. I snapped my head up. I saw bright red eyes and a shadowy figure. It was smirking at me. I ran for it. I slammed the door shut behind me. But it was a trick. Sting was standing in front of the door. His face covered in that girl's blood, or maybe even more then her's. He looked in sane. It's like it wasn't him at all. His eyes weren't the same. It only showed hunger. He told me 'He let it go.' I ran for it. I ran all the way down stairs only to get caught at the door. He dragged me back, I tried to grab onto anything I could. Clawing at the ground. I screamed to leave. I yelled at him to stop. It's like my words never got to him. I grabbed something and slammed it against him to get away. I ran out the door. I could hear him yell to me 'Lucy you can run, but I'll find you like I always do." I could feel myself want to cry, but nothing came out. "He caught up to me again. I had to hurt him to get away but I didn't want to. I kicked him as hard as I could. I ran to here." I stated.

"Lucy I'm so sorry," I could hear Mira say as she hugged me. "You must feel horrible."

"It's okay, Mira. I just- I don't know how I feel. Weather I should be mad or upset. I don't know what-'

"Lucy-Chan I promise you that it will work out in the end!" Levy shouted to me. I scratched the back of my head. Watching as all my friends go crazy.

'Hey Lucy?" Gray asked. "Do you want to help me with a fun project?" Gray asked.

"What kind of project?" I asked.

**NORAML POV**

"I see the front door is still open." Erza stated looking at the house. Natsu, Gajeel, Loke, Jellal stepped in right after Erza. They looked around. You could see stuff knocked over.

"Geez, it's like someone torn there the area." Gajeel mumbled.

"No kidding look at the floor." Erza stated. On the floor was a bunch of claw marks, like someone was being dragged and that didn't want to.

"Is that blood?" Loke asked. There was indeed a blood smeared on the floor. Like the person being dragged was also bleeding.

"Is that L-"

"Don't worry it's not mine." They snapped their eyes. Sting was pretty much laying on the stairs acting like nothing in the world could hurt him. He turned to look at them. "What you not worried about me?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"Sting! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Loke snapped. Sting laughed.

"Nothing is wrong with me, why do you ask?" He added but smiled seeing Loke pissed at him. "Now you seem to have something wrong with you. You're pissed. I know a way to get rid of that. Just letting it go. No worries anymore. Between you and me the ladies dig it way more." Sting winked at Loke.

"Sting the road you're going down is going to kill you slowly. It's not helping you. You're worries will just come back in the end. It always does. You're going to hurt someone that you care about. You're going to kill someone that you care about. It might not matter now, but when you start to feel again it will come back and kill you. Trust me I've been down this road. I just got out of it. Forget what I told you about no worries, because in the end it will come back." Jellal stated stepping closer to Sting.

"See that's the difference between you and I. You never hurt anyone you cared about. And trust me I know about this already. You didn't hurt anyone you cared about. You just killed random people. And after hurting my sister. It doesn't even matter right now. You know what right now I don't care. And I don't want to care anymore. I've been sick of being lock up for my whole life crying about my family. I was taken away. The last thing I want is to care."

"Then what the hell are you doing here!" Natsu yelled fist clenched. "You heard me Sting! Get the hell out of here! If you don't want to care then leave out those doors right now!" Natsu snapped. Sting smirked at him.

"Hey, Natsu. Or should I say brother-in-law." Sting gave a cocky grin. "Sorry about almost killing your Fiancée before the wedding and all. There was a lot of hunger today for me, and I could just smell the blood off of her. I couldn't help myself. But hey playing the chasing game was fun with her." Sting knew as he went on and on. Natsu would snap. "I had to drag her ass from the door. I guess that's what the blood and scratches on the floor are. From her fight for her life. But she never even tried to hurt me that much. She just wanted to get away." Right at that Natsu slammed Sting up to the wall, holding him against it.

"Natsu temper." Sting stated smirking.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right here and now." Natsu hissed glaring right into his eyes. Sting smirked putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, if Lucy found out you killed her brother, which never even fought back. She would hate you. Just think about she hates the people who killed her parents. Which is her family. I'm her family, she doesn't hate me. Think about that. She would hate you for the rest of your life, or her life for that matter. She would never want to speak to you again. She would push you away. She would probably fall in love with someone else, have kids with that person and live happily ever after with another man." Sting could feel Natsu loosen his grip. "There's those feelings again. Always getting in the way. Too bad for you. See I don't have to deal with that." Sting stated smirking.

"Why are you really here Sting?" Gajeel asked. "You already went after bunny girl and showed yourself to the guild. What more do you want here?" Gajeel asked Sting.

"Well I just wanted to tell you guys don't ever try to turn me back into that sappy Sting. He was a loser, he felt too much, and it made him weak." Sting stated. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Erza demanded.

"I kill someone in the guild. I don't care who it is. If you try. Everyone each of you care about will die. Weather its family or not. Anyone you happen to meet on a mission will die. Your kids in the future will die. Anyone. I'm not kidding either. I will kill someone if you so much as try to bring me back." He glared at all of them stopping at Natsu. "Whether it's your family, friends, lover, kids. I'll kill them. I'll make your life a personal hell." Sting stated.

"Sting you need to wake the fuck up!" Loke yelled he had his hand in a fist. "You're supposed to be Lucy's and I older brother. But you're not anymore. We always looked you to you as more than a sibling. You helped us threw think and thin. That's what you do! You love us! You loved anyone in your family! We help each other out! That's what we're trying to do now! We always look out for each other! So why are you being suck a dick! Why?" Loke snapped at Sting. It was silent for the longest time. "Why Sting?!"

"You say family is supposed to help each other out?" Sting stated. Loke looked up at him. "That's a fuckin lie." Sting looked pissed. "Where was my help? Where was my support, and help when I was locked up for all those years?!" You could see Sting's fist clenched. "Huh?! Well answer me! Where was my help that whole time! I was locked up beaten, I barley lived in there! You expect me to just say nothing about it! I yelled for help in there my whole life! And guess what no one came Loke! NO ONE!" Everyone was silent.

"I cried for hours every day. I hoped that someone would come weather it was you or Lucy, or even mom and dad. But NO ONE ever came. So where was my help! Huh? Didn't you save family is supposed to help each other?! GUESS WHAT! I never got my help! I got locked up because of family, I got beaten, I almost died! When you or Lucy got hurt everyone cared! But for me NOTHING! I'm sick of it Loke! I'm sick of it all! I wanted you, or someone to save me! But no one did!"

"Sting I-"Loke was cut off.

"No Loke NO! You want to help and support me? Don't change me back. I don't want to care! I want to forget about all of this stupid shit Loke! I want to live my life the way I want to! So don't come after me!" Sting gave them all the scariest death glair ever. "If you so much as try to change me back. I will make your life a living hell. It doesn't matter if we had a past together or not. From here on out if you try to change me back, I'll kill you, I'll make your life a living hell."

No one spoke. Sting seemed to vanish in the darkness.

**LUCY's POV**

"Gray I still don't get what we're doing." I stated. Gray pulled me along with him to the store, he bought a lot of watermelons for some reason, and now he's dragging me along to somewhere else.

"Gee, do you always whine like this?" Gray asked.

"What was that?" I snapped back.

"Look where almost there so just chill," He stated. I looked around. We were walking by a high school? Why by a high school? What is he up to? I don't even really care. For some reason he told me to follow him. At first I thought he was going to set a trap for Natsu or something. But know I'm so lost. We bought a bunch of watermelons. What is he up to?

"Gray I don't really see why you wanted to buy all those melons if were just heading to a high school." I stated. He stopped walking. I heard him sigh, as he put the bags on the ground.

"Look where already here. And you'll find out in a minute what is going to happen." Gray stated. We stopped in front of a gate to the high school football field. There was a huge lock on the gate and he ripped it off, making the chains fall to the ground. What the hell is he doing? Trying to get us in trouble?

"Gray what the- that's against the law!" I almost yelled. He put his hand over my mouth and told me to shut up.

"Lucy of you yell then we'll get caught." He stated quietly.

"Are you crazy? Why the hell are we going on a football field?" I asked as he pushed the gate open slowly. He started walking out onto the field. Is he crazy?

"Come on Lucy I'm not going to wait for you to come." He stated. I decided to follow him. Why is he taking me to a football field? I'm so lost. Can't we just go back to the guild? I'm not even in the mood to go out. Doesn't he know that? I just can't get over Sting. Is he really gone? Did he really turn it off? But why? I just want to know why.

"Hey Lucy stay here a minute with the bags. I'll be right back I just have to grab something." He stated dropping the bags to the ground. I didn't even get to say anything. He was gone. Why would he bring me all the way out here to just leave me on a football field? Gray might be weird but this is strange for him. He's been dragging me around for 2 hours.

"Hey Lucy I'm back. Miss me?" He stated. I saw a light appear in front of him. Is that a flash light?

"Where did you go? And where did you grab that flashlight from? What are we doing out here? And why do you have a bat?" I asked looking at his shoulder. He had a bat over it. He smiled at me.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well I need a lot of answers." I stated.

"Geez harsh, but anyway. We are here at the football field because we are going to take the pressure off of our shoulders. And this is how to do it." He stated grabbing at watermelon from the bag. "You might want to stand back." He stated. I didn't argue with him. He dropped one bat to the ground. He set the flash light facing down so we could still see around us. He threw the watermelon in the air and hit it with the bat. Making to smash into pieces. I don't get it.

"How is smashing watermelons going to take pressure off of our shoulders?" I asked.

"Because you can let all you energy, anger, the fact that you're upset and take it out by hitting it with all you got." He stated looking at me.

"What makes you think that I-"

"Lucy your brother bit you. You can't hid the fact that you're upset. He's your brother." Gray stated. He handed me a bat.

"Look I just think it's stupid to waist-"

"When I was little and the spirit inside Lyon killed my parents. I woke up with so much emotions. I wanted to let it go. I wanted the feelings to leave like Sting did. I didn't want to feel the hate, pain, sadness. Because I knew I would feel like that for the rest of my life. I knew I could never get over it. But I passed by watching kids smashing things with bats. I thought why the hell would someone do that? But I tried it. It turned out helping me deal with those emotions. I was able to put all of them on one hit and it felt like the past thing ever to just let the feeling go through my body. I could let it out, instead of letting it go." I watched as he talked about all of this. "I guess what I'm trying to go at is that. Building up your emotions isn't the best thing to do. And I know this is the best way to let them out. So just try it. Just say what's on your mind then hit the melon it's all you really need to do." Gray set a melon on the field, and handed me the bat. I sighed and took it.

"I know this might help you, but I don't see how it can help me." I sighed looking at the melon. I just lightly tabbed it. I could see it move a little bit.

"How did you feel about Sting letting it go?" I heard him mutter.

"I felt like it was stupid."

"How come?" My grip on the bat tightened.

"I don't know. I mean I know that he has been locked up his whole life, but it's just- We just got him back. Then it's like we lost him right away. I just want to know why could he let it go?! Why would he?! I don't get it! I'm not mad that he attacked me it's just- He's supposed to be the one that holds us together! He's always there for us and we let him down. Just like when he was taken away! We let him down!" I didn't even noticed that the watermelon in front of me was smashed into tiny pieces.

"He's been around blood before! But why is it just now he going crazy! It's like he gone! I don't get it! Why would he leave us! I need him! I need everyone! Just like I need my parents! And Éclair! Why do they do this! Why does everyone leave! I don't get it! I want him back to normal! Does he hate me?" I yelled.

"Gray through one in the air!" I snapped at him. He did what I said. I smashed it with the bat. The whole night was smashing melons all over the place.

"Gray what is it like to let it go?" I asked him looking up at the stars. We were laying on the field. I had my hands under my head while looking up at the dark sky.

"Well, it's like you don't have a care in the world." I heard him say.

"Did you ever let it go?" I asked looking at him.

"A long time ago." I could barely hear him say. A long time ago. What happened to Gray during that time?

"Sting said to me that he didn't care what happens to me. Does he really mean that?" I asked.

"When you let it go. You remember everyone it's just you don't know the feelings you have for them. That vanishes. You remember spending time with that person. You remember everything but feelings. And for a vampire to have no attachment to someone is like trash to them. But that's when the inner demon takes over. You know that when they hurt someone they cared about. I guess you could say it like you have no control over your body. It's like your body takes over." Gray mumbled. Body takes over?

"Do you remember what you did when your body takes over?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you never forget it. It stays with you forever no matter what." I could see he was upset when I asked that question.

"What did you do? When you let it go?" I asked.

"I wasn't myself." Maybe I shouldn't ask any farther. But how did he take his feelings back. Wait Jellal got his back then can?

"Do you think it's possible for Sting to get his back?" I asked.

"It's always possible. But some vampires are smarter than others in this matter. It would take time. We would need to find him, but yeah we'll find him. No doubt about it." Gray stated. I smiled. I was about to ask another question, but I jumped up when the field lights flicked on. Their stood, Cana, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Romeo, Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Lyon, Jellal, Loke.

"Hey mind if we join you guys?" Cana asked. She was wearing a sports bar, and shorts with running shoes. She held a case of beer in one hand.

"Um, sure?" I stated.

"Oi, Ice pants. Next time you take Lucy, I'll kill you." Natsu glared at Gray coming over. Natsu wore gym shorts and a black tank. Which showed off his biceps if I might add. He wore a baseball cap backwards.

"You don't own her Flame head." Gray glared back. Natsu and Gray slammed heads.

"I beg to differ, she's mine."

"Excuse me?!" Loke snapped. He wore a T-shirt and shorts with e football in his hands.

"Look can we just start the game." Gajeel snapped. I looked around everyone was wearing sporty clothes. Game?

"Game?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well since you and Ice breathe were out on your date?-"

"It's not a date!" Natsu, Gray and I yelled at the same time to Gajeel.

"Gray you bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"Fight me ash face!" Gray glared back. Before they could hit each other. Erza hit their heads together.

"Friends don't fight!" She yelled. Erza looked like she was ready for a work out. Hair up in a ponytail. Running shorts on and a tang top.

"Look since were on a football field we thought it would be best to play some football." Mira stated. She had on a cheerleading outfit though same with Lisanna.

"But those are cheerleading outfits." I stated pointing at them.

"Well someone has to cheer for each team!" Lisanna pointed out.

"Cheering is MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"Besides Lucy-Chan. We need to have some fun. We haven't had any in over a week." Levy stated. I smiled maybe it won't be bad to have some fun.


	71. You're driving me crazy!

**LUCY's POV**

It's been a week since Sting had vanished. Loke didn't even seem like himself at all. He kept saying 'if only I found him.' Shortly after Sting left and the guild was finished. It looked at lot bigger than before. Some people even loved it better than the old guild. Levy and I started a book club with just the two of us. It was really fun even though everyone thought it was weird. We even had a bunch of sleepovers and stayed up watching movies and stuff like that together. It was probably the most fun I've had in a while. Natsu would get grumpy though because in his eyes. I was spending more time with Levy then with him.

"Lucy! I need your help with a job!" I looked up from the table. Erza was standing there with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What kind of job?" I asked. She smirked.

"A mission." She stated. Mission? Oh-wait Mira told me about them. That's how everyone in the guild got money. They would go on missions and such to get money for a house or food. Natsu never let me even look at the mission board. Even though he did go on a mission recently. I wanted to go with him, but said 'No!'

"What kind of mission?" I asked. She sat down right in front of me.

"Read it yourself!" She stated handing me the paper. I slid it towards me. I looked at it. I read it. A town with a murder in it. They want us to find the person, but no one has ever seen him.

"Erza are you sure that you need my help with this?" I asked her.

"Heck yeah I do! I looked into and it's hard to find anything on the person. And since you do a lot of research anyway. You're perfect for the job!" She stated. I don't know if I should be offended by that or not.

"What about Levy? Plus Natsu won't let me go on missions with him even." I stated. She smirked.

"Well Levy is out on a job with Gajeel. And don't worry about Natsu not letting you go because I need Gray and him to help out with this mission. So it will just be the 4 of us." She stated.

"Did someone say my name?" Gray asked walking over. Erza stood up in front of him.

"Gray you will be coming with me on a mission." She didn't even ask if it was okay with him.

"Look Erza I-"

"Do I here someone refusing?" She asked him with the death glare. Gray gulped.

"What me? No I'm not refusing. What is the mission about?" He asked holding up his hands.

"It's about this man that murders people." I stated. Gray looked at me in shock.

"You're going on the mission too?" He asked. I nodded. "Does Flame head know?" He asked. I shook my head 'no.'

"Well you see I wanted all four of us to go on this mission." Erza stated. "You and Natsu and I are going to be the force. While Lucy is the brains." Erza added.

"What is Lucy the brains for?" I turned around. Natsu had his hands in his pockets. Wearing black jeans and his back vest the scarf his dad gave him, and he had chains coming out of his pockets.

"Well Natsu, you Gray, Lucy and I are going to be going on a mission." Erza added. Natsu just stared at her. He was thinking about it then he just glared at her.

"No." Natsu stated. Erza looked shocked. Gray just stepped back and sat down next to me. No one ever tells Erza no and gets away with it.

"Did you just say no?" Erza asked. Maybe she thinks she heard wrong.

"Yeah I said no. Lucy is not going on a mission." Natsu stated. I sighed he never lets me even leave the guild alone. I always have to be with someone. I know he trusts me. I know he just wants me safe after the last time I left alone.

"Natsu, I get that you want her to stay safe. But you need to let her leave sometime. Plus on this mission. She'll just be the brains she doesn't even have to fight. With you me and Gray. It will be enough to fight." Erza stated. Am I like the sideline person or something?

"You realize there about to have an argument about which is the best for you right?" Gray whispered in my ear. I sighed. I could see the tension between Natsu and Erza there were sparks thrown between the two of them.

"Look Natsu I can handle this mission. Besides I'm not going alone I have you, Erza and Gray. You guys already can kick a lot of ass. Plus I kind of want to go. I want to help out. You can keep me in a room where we go. I just want to go on one mission please?" I asked him. I could see him glance over at me. I made sure to do my best puppy dog eyes, so he couldn't say no.

"Lucy I don't want you to get hurt." Natsu stated looking at me.

"I promise I won't. Just please I've always wanted to go on a mission, but you never let me come. Please Natsu please!" I cried out.

"But-"

"Natsu the mission isn't even that long. It's only going to be a day mission at the most." Erza stated.

"Please Natsu." I begged. I could hear him groan.

"I just-"

"Chill Flame head, she'll be with the 3 of us. I'm pretty sure we can handle it." Gray stated.

"Please Natsu I really want to go. Besides you'll be there to!" I cheered. I heard him groan once more.

"Fine." I started to jump up and down. "But you have to follow my rule." He stated at the end.

"Which is?" I asked.

"You can't be left alone at all. Erza, Gray or I have to be with you. Got it?" He stated looking at me right in the eye. I nodded.

"Alright now that were good to go. We leave tomorrow morning at dawn!" Erza stated getting up. "Pack money and whatever you think you might need. This will just be a one day mission I believe, but just in case bring clothes for the next day." Erza stated. I nodded. Gray nodded, you could hear Natsu groan.

"Natsu don't be so upset all the time." I stated looking at him.

"Lucy you know how much I don't want you going on missions what if something goes wrong. Or worse you get hurt." He stated. I sighed.

"Natsu everyone gets hurt. Plus I promise it won't happen. Don't you trust me?" I asked him.

"I do it's just-"

"Come on Natsu live a little would you?" Lisanna stated coming up from behind him. "It's not like anything bad is going to happen. She's with you Gray, Erza. I say she'll be fine."

"You guys don't get it. We always get into trouble. Something bad is always bound to happen. That's why I don't want to go on a mission something will happen knowing us." Natsu stated.

"He's got a point. Fairy Tail always seems to be the center of trouble." Laxus stated.

"See!" Natsu said pointing to Laxus.

"Matsu everything will be fine. It's just one mission. Which if anything goes wrong I won't go on anymore promise." I added.

TIME SKIP

I could hear Natsu groan as I packed a bag with extra clothes just in case. I'm so excited for the mission. This will be my first time! I'm jumping up and down just thinking about it. I finally get to go on a real mission. I've always been in fights to help Gray and Erza, but this is like the first time no one has been kidnapped for it. It's by choice, not force. Gray tells me that you get money from going on missions. Which made me even more excited because I could go shopping after this. Of course I would drag Natsu along. Many because he doesn't ever want to leave my side again. Not after what happened with Sting.

I could feel my heart break a little. I put my shirt and shorts with my boots in a bag. Sting. It helped smashing the watermelon with Gray, but still. I just want him back. No one has heard from him sense. After the guild was finished some people moved back into the rooms they had there. But people keep asking if we were going to ever get a place just for the two of us. So we ended up doing that. The place wasn't really that big. But it was fine for the both of us. One bedroom, one bath, and a kitchen and everything that we really need. It wasn't even that far from the guild maybe just a block away or something like that.

"Lucy do we really have to go on that mission?" Natsu groaned watching as I out more clothes away.

"Yes, we are. Why is it so bad?" I asked. "That means will be together." I stated.

"But we can be together here! At home! Plus will be with Erza and Gray. We can't be alone alone." He stated smirking at me. What a pervert.

"Natsu Dragneel, you know very well that I really want to go on this mission. So stop being a big baby and help me take out some clothes and put them together for the trip." I stated snapping at him and pointing at the bag.

"Why would I do that?" He questioned me. I could see that he was no longer sitting on the bed and groaning. I felt something hot behind me ear. I jumped at turned around. There he was smirking at me, giving me that look. "When we can put these clothes away, and take off some layers." He stated. Touching my shirt. I jumped back. Sometimes Natsu gets like this, and when he does he won't stop.

"No! Natsu I told you packing!" I stated. He smirked at me getting closer. I kept taking steps back. Until I hit the bed and feel backwards.

**NORMAL POV**

Right as Lucy hit the bed. Things got heated. Natsu was on top of her kissing her. She fought back but after a while she melted into it. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms digging into his hair. His hands roaming all over her body. They melted into each other. The kiss broke when Natsu lifted up his shirt to through it behind him, to find later. He went back down kissing Lucy not for as long. He moved his kisses down to her neck. To her weak points.

Lucy felt herself heat up as he bit and licked at her collarbone. She arched her back moaning in joy. Losing her thoughts in her mind. Her head spinning, never stopping. She loved him so much. She couldn't even begin to explain how. It just was. She could feel Natsu's hands going under her shirt. She helped him out, by arching her back. Putting her hands over his head. As he lifted the shirt above her. As Lucy looked into his eyes she could see lust in his eyes. It made her even more excited.

Natsu was losing his mind over her moans. He would bite, lick, and suck on her neck. He loved the taste over her so much. He could never get enough. He needed her, and wanted her. He could feel her hands playing with his hair. It made him lover her even more. Never in a million years could he love someone as much as he loved this women right in front of him. She was his everything. He loved hearing her moans and gasps. He need more, no wanted more. His hands traveled under her to the back of her bra.

Lucy gasped as Natsu covered her nipple with his mouth. She could feel him lick all around it. Her nipples hardened at the scene. His other hand pinching at her other nipple. Rubbing it, pulling at it. It drove her crazy.

Natsu's tongue roamed all over her nipple. Making it soaked. His teeth moved in and started to bit at her nipple, trying to make her cry out his name. He could feel her hands digging into his hair. Pulling at it, rubbing the back of his head, bring his face close to her chest. He smirked against her. He let go over her nipple and kissed all the way to other doing the same exact thing.

Lucy's mind was spinning. He moved to her other nipple playing with her. He wanted her to cry out. Pinching her already wet nipple in his hands, as his mouth claimed the other one. She could feel his tongue licking all over her nipple. Around it teasing her, she could feel his tongue flick her nipple that when she lost it.

"Natsu," Lucy gasped out. As she tried to push him closer to her chest. She needed more, no wanted more.

Natsu's didn't stop, but his eyes looked up to Lucy. She was frustrated. She wanted more of it. She bit her lower lip begging for more. Her cheeks all heated up. Natsu couldn't stop. He needed her, she needed him. He couldn't stop now. He could smell it. The smell he can't get enough of. Her creamy, intoxicating smell. He could smell it pooling between her legs. His hands already sliding her shorts off, as he slowly kissed his way down.

Lucy could feel Natsu slip her pants off, as he kissed his way down. He stopped reaching her women hood. She could feel his thumb push a little bit of pressure of her entrance. She tightened up, at the feeling of this action. Gripping the sheets.

"Natsu please I-"She gasped. She could feel his fingers move under her panties. His thumb and finger moving over her already soaked area. She could feel her panties off of her. He probably tore them right off. She could feel Natsu pull her body closer to him. Her legs going over his shoulders, him crouching in front of the bed. Lucy gasped and arched her back as Natsu licked her clean.

Natsu could feel her buckle her hips, and moved herself closer to him. He didn't protest at all. He was having the time of his life. He gained better access by having her legs over his shoulders. He loved the taste of her juices. It made him even more turned on. He loved the way she called his name out as he licked her clean. He loved eating her out. His fingers joined him, then he added a finger ever once in a while. He could hear her gasp and call him out. It made him lose his edge almost. Her huff breathe calling him for more. He would give her more. He could feel her warm tight walls over his fingers as he pushed them in an out of her. Which drawled more of her juices. He was just ready to fuck her all night. But he wanted her to come first. He wanted her to feel good. That's all he ever wanted for her. Feeling his fingers in her warm, wet walls made his cock twitch. He wanted her more than ever. He took his fingers out of her and licked them clean. He need more of her taste. He went back down.

Lucy's breathing was heavy. She could feel her stomach become tight. She was going to reach her limit. Her hands gripping at Natsu's hair as he cleaned her out. Licking, sucking bring her to her climax. He gave her long licks over her womanhood. She would squirm around under his licks. But he held her tightly so she couldn't move.

"Natsu d-don't s-stop-"Lucy cried out arching her back.

"Don't plan on it." She could her him mumble.

He knew Lucy was coming to her limit. He could feel her legs try to close, but his hands would stop them. His hair being rubbed and grabbed at by her hands, pulling him closer into her. He let it all happen. He gave her one last long lick, as she rode her orgasm out. Natsu could hear her gasping and breathing heavy, as he licked it all up, not leaving one drop behind. He loved the way she tasted. Her juices tasted.

Lucy laid there breathing her breath, she let Natsu slowly remove her legs from his shoulders. She watched as he stood up to take off his pants. Until she got an idea. She stood up kissing him on the lips. Natsu confused at first but then melted into it.

Natsu's eyes widened as he felt her hands down at his belt. She stopped kissing him and giving him her most sexy smirk.

"Let me repay you." She said whispering his ear. He gulped and nodded.

Lucy moved down to his pants, she could already see his cock through his pants. It's didn't stop her. Slowly pulling his pants down and releasing him. His cock practically flung up in front of her face. She forgot how big he was. It didn't stop her. She gently touched him wrapping her hands around him. She could her Natsu grunt in response. She watched him as she slowly moved her hands up and down his length.

"Lucy come on stop teasing me," He cried out.

Lucy started to grip him tighter and speeding up the pace. Her hands going fast and faster up and down his length. She could feel Natsu buckle his hips, and that's when she smirked getting a better idea.

Natsu was losing his mind. Her hand around him. It drove him crazy how much he wanted more. His body turned stiffed as he felt something wet touch him down there. He could see Lucy slowly start to take him into her mouth. Her warm mouth around him. It was driving him in sane. He just wanted to slam her against the wall and fuck her till she can't walk. But he need to wait. Her tongue slid around him. He was going to lose it if she didn't do something. This is like torture. He could feel her hand pumping whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth. As she found her rhythm in bringing him closer to his edge.

Pumping him over and over. She wanted him to come. She wanted him to be happy. She was doing this for him. She finally got all the courage and was able to fit all of him into her mouth. She could hear Natsu's moan as her tongue slid around him while pumping him faster. She never dropped her speed. She could feel him try to push him farther into her mouth. His hands were going through her hair.

"L-Lucy don't stop," Natsu gasped out.

Natsu could feel as Lucy keep going faster and faster. Within a couple more seconds he came undone. Breathing heavy. Lucy took it all in and one drop didn't fall to the ground.

Natsu Dragneel need her right now. He slammed her up against the wall. Pulling her into a deep kiss. Their tongues played with each other. He hands roamed down grabbing at her ass. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Natsu moaned as his cock touched her semi wet pussy. It drove them both in sane. They could feel themselves heat up all over again. As they rubbed against each other.

Natsu could feel himself get hard again at the contact.

Lucy could feel wetness come between her legs.

Natsu slammed Lucy down on the bed attacking her breast once again. This time he wasn't so nice. It was only a matter of time before they were both ready for round two. Natsu didn't waste any time. He guiled himself to her already soaked entrance as he rammed himself into her, and fucking her like he wanted to this whole time. Lucy cried out as Natsu put one of her legs over his shoulders to be able to go deeper into her. Calling each other out the whole time. Lucy screaming his name like Natsu wanted the whole time. Natsu moaning her name in response. Natsu could feel her was tighten even more around him. Natsu could feel himself get stiffer about to release.

They both cried out as they reached there climax quickly. Lucy screamed his name out as she rode her orgasm out. Natsu moaned her name out as he released with her. After a few seconds. Natsu pulled out of her falling on top of her. Catching his breathe he rolled over right next to her. Both sweating and out of breath. Natsu pulled her closer to him, and pulled the covers up over the both of them. The room smelled like sweat and sex. Natsu smirked.

"Why go on a mission when we could do that?" He asked painting a little bit.

"Where still going on the mission." Lucy stated closing her eyes, after she reached to turn off the lights.

"But-"

"No if's and's or but's about it. I made up my mind is that clear." She stated. You could hear Natsu groan. Lucy smiled to herself.

"You driving me crazy!" Natsu groaned.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	72. A trap!

**LUCY's POV**

Today was off for some reason. When I got this morning I felt different. Like something- was just different. I can't put my finger around it, but I felt off. I don't know if I was just sick or what. I ended up waking up to go to the bathroom and through up. But I didn't feel sick, I just felt tired. Here I am sitting in the bathroom. Taking some pills to help me out. I've been in here for two hours and I still feel off. Maybe it's just in my head. Maybe I'm just tried and had too much to eat last night. I turned off the bathroom lights and exited to the bed. I can't wake up Natsu because then he won't let me go on the mission. After all it might just be a small cold nothing I can't handle.

I walked over to the bed and laid down. Erza did say at dawn to meet at the guild. Maybe I should get some more shut eye and then we can grab our bags and leave. Bags?! Oh shit I forgot about that. Natsu and I- shit he- we- I didn't finish packing! I grabbed my phone by the bed. _4 am. _Shit dawn is at 5 right? I jumped out of bed, and turned the lights on. I heard Natsu toss and turn he also groaned.

"Natsu come on we have to pack. I didn't finish and Erza said we are leaving at dawn which is an hour away!" I snapped.

"5 more minutes." He groaned putting his head under his pillow. I grabbed a towel and put it around me. I need to take a shower. I smell like sweat, sex and throw up.

"Natsu be out of bed by the time I finish showering!" I yelled. I just heard him groan. I sighed. I walked into the bathroom. I totally know he's not going to be out of bed. I turned the shower on jumping in. I relaxed once I felt the warm water it my back. It felt so good. Steam peeking out into the rest of the room. Making it warmer. I love the warmth. Natsu has always been my warmth. For some reason he's just always warm.

I grabbed some shampoo rinsing my hair with it. My warmth. I feel so much better when I warm. Like how I'm feeling right now. I feel fine. Maybe it is just a cold. But when I had a cold last time I didn't really feel like this. I felt poopy then. Now I'm just tried, and out of it. I feel like I have no energy. I could just be tired and hungry too. I frowned.

Look at me. Saying I'm hungry and tried. I'm acting like nothing happened. Sting. I can't get over it. Here I am just saying that my life is fine. But he's not with me. Not with us. He always knew what to do. I'm horrible. I'm having fun when he's out there lost. Just like Lamia. Lamia, I wish none of this ever happened to the both of you. Why does everyone act like nothing happened? Loke doesn't even think about it. Why? Isn't he our brother? He is our brother what am I saying.

I grabbed some conditioner running it threw my hair. I was scared of him that night. I thought he would have killed me. He's eye showed hunger. He wasn't him right? It happened to Jellal. But why did it happen to him? I just don't get it.

"I promise I'll bring you back Sting. I promise." I mumbled.

_You mean nothing to me. Right now I just want to kill you._

His voice, he keeps saying that to me. Is that what it is like when a vampire has no humanity? Was it all true Lyon? All of it? Is Sting really like that now. But he's not a monster. He still feels for something right?

I could feel the water run over my face all the way down. Passing over my nose, mouth down my chin. I don't want Sting to be like that. I want him to come back. I still don't know why he did that. Did he just give up? Did he want to- no he didn't. He's Sting. Something had to happen.

_I let it go._

My eyes snapped open. He did let it go. Was it all by his choice? Did he want this to happen? I just don't know. I don't even know where he is.

I grabbed a bar of soap and ran it over my body. I winced when I ran it over the back of my shoulders. For some reason it hurt really badly. I tried to touch it but it hurt. I turned the shower of and stepped out. I wanted to see what it was. I looked at the mirror. I had bruises all on the back of my upper shoulders. What could have caused this? What could have- I gasped.

"Natsu."

Wait he couldn't have done this he didn't hurt me at all. Could it have been from last night? My hand covered my mouth. He didn't mean to do it. I know he didn't. I love him he loves me. He wouldn't do it on purpose. I can't let him see this, he'll get made at himself. He'll beat himself up for this. I grabbed towel and wrapped it around my body. It still doesn't cover it up. I grabbed another towel and put it over my back. I could just say I don't want my hair to get mu back all wet again.

I walked out and noticed that Natsu hadn't even moved an inch. Still had his head under his pillow blocking the light. I sighed, what a little teenager. I grabbed a T-Shirt and shorts. I made sure not to wake Natsu up right now so he couldn't see the bruises. Once I was finished I walked over to Natsu. Standing right beside the man sleeping in the bed. I poked at him.

"Natsu come on we need to get up for the mission." I heard him groan. I sighed. I reached for his pillow trying to pull it off. He didn't let go of it. "Natsu come on! Erza will get mad if were late!" I snapped at him. He didn't respond. I smirked getting an idea. I got up walking away, putting some more clothes in my bag. I turned around walking towards the door opening it.

"Fine if you went get up. I'll ask Gray to walk me over! Maybe we can hold hands and-"I felt him standing behind me. He slammed the door shut.

"Over my dead body!" Natsu snapped. I smiled. Turning around to look at him.

"Great then you can go take a shower and we can head there together." I stated smiling. He's anger turned into confusion, then he looked at me like how could you.

"But Lucy!" Natsu whined.

"Natsu you either go take a shower and pack your clothes or I'm leaving without you!" I snapped. I want to go on this mission!

"Lucy you realize that I can keep you hear by force. I could just keep you locked up in our room, so you can't go on the mission." Natsu stated looking at me right in the eyes. Of course I know he can. He's a vampire. I know he wouldn't do that to me though.

"Natsu please I really want to go!" I begged him. "I don't care what rules you give me I'll follow them, just please! Just this once!" I begged.

"Fine, but my rules okay? Now wait here. I'll be back out." Natsu stated. I nodded. Finally I get to go on a mission! YES!

**TIME SKIP ***************************************************************************

"Lucy, Natsu there you guys are." Erza stated waling up to us, Gray right behind her.

'Sorry were late Natsu was being grumpy." I stated smiling.

"I was not grumpy. Someone woke me up by yelling at me at 4 am!" Natsu yelled. Gray snickered.

"You are grumpy." Gray stated. I laughed covering my mouth.

"Now let's not fight." Erza stated. Too late they were already rolling on the ground fighting each other. "FRIENDS DON'T FIGHT!" Erza yelled. Knocking them both out. I sighed. How are we going to survive a mission? If all they do is fight each other.

"So about the mission. It's just the next town over. I was thinking about taking the train. But if we walked I feel like that would be better. Because I heard of this Spiritual man that lives in the woods between both of our towns. They say that he has seen all. So I was thinking we could first look there." Erza stated.

"Spiritual man?" I mumbled.

"Like as in a man that is crazy?" Gray stated rubbing the back of his head getting up slowly.

"Not crazy." Erza stated.

"So what makes people think that he has seen all?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe he's like a fortune teller?" I asked.

"Fortune teller, like the people with a glass ball? That say 'you're future is bright?" Natsu asked. I nodded. He started laughing.

"Those people are crazy." He laughed.

"Natsu, that's not really true. They can act out of whack but everything they say is true." Erza stated. I turned around.

"Wait everything they say is true?" I asked in shock. I thought it was all false junk. She nodded.

"But how? I thought no one could read the future that's the point of the future." I stated.

"Well fortune tellers are a kind of supernatural." Gray stated. "But there like the lowest of the low." He stated.

"You know what. I'm not even shocked anymore." I stated. "Let's just go and find this murdered hat has never been seen." I stated.

"That's the spirit!" Erza cheered.

As we started walking I wondered. If a fortune teller knows all. Wouldn't they already know who the killer is? Unless maybe the killer as a trick up his own sleeve.

"Erza I don't get it. A fortune teller is supposed to know all, but if that person did wouldn't they tell the police or someone. Because wouldn't the teller know who the killer is?" I asked.

"You got a point there Lucy." Erza stated. "I only wanted to go to the teller because of this reason. Maybe they know something about the killer. It says that the killer has never been seen. Many because the only people who have seen this person have died right after it. So I'm just wondering if the teller has heard about it or anything. It's the only clue I've got so far." Erza stated.

"Seems pretty weird to me." Natsu mumbled.

"Yeah, Erza didn't you say that no one has ever found all the body parts of a person?" Gray asked.

"It is true. One guy was found without a head. It seems like the other were missing limbs and everything like that."

"That's just gross." I stated.

"Still, but why would the killer take somebody parts of an already dead person?" Gray asked.

"Is it some kind or ritual or something like that?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I've never heard of a ritual like that." Erza stated.

"Same here." Natsu and Gray stated.

"Maybe will get more details once we find the fortune teller?" I stated.

**TIME SKIP*********************************************  
**

We came across a house in the middle of the woods. That has to be it right? Usually in the stories it's a bad idea to go into a random house in the woods. But no we go knocking on the door anyway.

You could hear footsteps coming. The door opened slowly making a squeaky noise.

"Why hello there? May I help you?" An old women stood in front of us. She had gray hair up in a bun. Some baggy clothes on and she used a cane to get around, plus wearing some glasses.

"Yes, sorry to intrude. But my friends and I are in town, for a job. And we were wondering if you could tell us somethings about this town. To help us out." Erza asked kindly. The women smiled.

"Why sure, come right in. my son is making some tea. Please join us." She stepped to the side. Erza stepped in thanking her as the rest of us walked in. She guided us to the chairs. Her place was so sweet. Flowers on the wallpaper, on the chairs. It was like a sunroom. Old glass cups. She had her son who was super tall and huge bring over some tea. He set the tray down in front of us.

"Please take some. We don't always get more than one visitor at a time. So please in joy." She stated. She sat down in the chair in front of us. Looking at her son.

"Billy dear why don't you leave the adults to talk." She stated her son nodded. He didn't even look that young. "Don't mind him, he just has trouble with his words." She stated.

"Oh no, it's okay." I smiled.

"But if I may ask. What does your job have to do with this town?" Erza put her cup of tea down on the table.

"We are here to find out who has been behind the killings. And knowing that you're a fortune teller who can see all. So we were wondering if you have seen anything." Erza asked straight to the point. The lady stared at her, then her face frowned. She looked upset. She put her glass on the table.

"I'm sorry I believe you have stopped at my home for nothing. I'm not the fortune teller you wish to speak to. He died a long time ago." She stated.

"What do you mean died a long time ago?" Natsu asked leaning his head closer to hear.

"Well you see, my husband was dying of old age. He loved to show people a bright future. So he talked about everyone's future. People would come here all the time. He loved giving happiness. A though after I had my son, he got really sick. Which caused him to die at a young age. So people stopped coming here. No one came anymore. He's fortune telling stopped for good." I gasped at the story.

"I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have-"

"It's okay, I've lived with that story for years. It doesn't bug me as much anymore. I love him so much, I know one day we'll see each other again." She smiled.

"Sorry miss for intruding and bringing up bad memories." Erza stated. She just laughed it off.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I can't be any help to you. But if I may say I can point you to the town, for more help."

"That would be great." Gray stated.

"Oh and I always think that my husband wrote down a bunch of stuff he saw about the future if you want to check through it." The lady stated. I smiled. She is the kindest person in the world.

"Thank you so much!" Erza and I cheered. She laughed it off.

"No troubles." She stated.

"Alright, Natsu you and Gray go into town and look for something anything maybe even a clue, and Lucy and I will look into the fortune teller's research." Erza stated. My sweat dropped.

"Why do I have to go with him?" The both yelled.

"Because I said SO!" Erza snapped. I face palmed.

"Um, Erza don't you think Natsu and Gray might kill each other in the process." I stated.

"You know what your right of stupid of me. Natsu you and I will go into town. Gray you and Lucy look into something's!" Erza ordered.

"What why does Ice breathe get to stay with Lucy?!" Natsu snapped.

"Who you calling Ice breathe? Flame head!" Gray snapped. They knocked heads.

"I am pervert!" Natsu yelled.

"Both of you will not fight in someone else's house." Erza snapped grabbing Natsu by the collar and pulling him along. "Come on Natsu we have a town to talk to." Erza stated walking out the door. With Natsu's protests.

"Gray keep an eye on her for me!" Natsu yelled before the door shutting. I sighed. I turned to the lady. She seemed a little bit scared.

"Sorry about that, we aren't the quietest of people." I stated. She just gave me a small smile standing up.

"Of course well let me take you to my husband's studies. He kept a room full of is knowledge. Surely you can find something to help you." She stated. I nodded. She led us up the stairs to the room all the way down the hallway. I looked into the room at the right. Her son was sitting there playing with toys. He looks about 30 years old, and he's sitting on the ground playing with toys by himself. A bulky man. That's is kind of creepy.

"Here it is." The lady said opening up a door, there was a bunch of books and a table full of papers Gray and I stepped inside.

"Let me know if you two need anything." She stated walking away. I heard Gray whistle.

"This is going to be a long day." He stated. I nodded.

**NORMAL POV**

"I don't get it we must have asked everyone in town. They no nothing." Natsu stated. He was getting pissed off. First no one knew a thing about the killing. No one not even the police new about any killing over the past 3 years. Which made everything more confusing. Second he was away from his Lucy, who was stuck with that bastard Gray. Natsu was beyond pissed.

"I don't get it, no one has even heard of a killing hear. It's like it never happened." Erza mumbled.

"Tell me about it. Not even the police know about it!" Natsu yelled. "No one has ever heard of a kid named Max who was killed!"

"Excuse me Mister!" They heard a voice yell in front of them. "Do you happen to know about any killing lately?" They eyes shot up to the women. She had white hair. Wait?

"Yukino?' Erza asked to herself?

"Sorry never heard of a killing here in years." The man stated.

"But-"

"Yukino!" Natsu yelled. She turned her head to see Natsu and Erza standing there.

"Natsu? Erza?" Yukino walked over to them. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked them.

"Where on a mission about a random act of killing and no one seems to know who the killer is." Erza stated. Yukino looked at her confused.

"That's what I'm here for." Yukino stated looking at her in shock.

"Really? That's weird? Did you find anything?" Erza asked. Yukino shook her head.

"It seems like no one even knew." She stated.

"That's different something is not right about this plac-" Erza was cut off by the ringing of Natsu's phone.

Natsu pulled it out.

"It's Lucy," He stated. He put it on speaker.

_Natsu, thank god. _

"Lucy did you find anything?" Erza asked.

_Yes and it's not good either! _They heard Gray yell.

**LUCY's POV**

"Gray I found something. Remember when I asked if all the missing body parts were part of a ritual or something well it is." I stated pointing at the book. I could feel him come up from behind me. "To bring someone back to life." I added.

"This ritual will need all the parts of a supernatural being. Although the parts have to be from a completely different body. Otherwise it will never work. The parts can't all be the same supernatural species. Must have a werewolf part, Vampire, Mage, Fortune teller, ghost soul." Gray mumbled. He looked at me confused.

"So the killer wants to bring a supernatural being to life. That still doesn't help us figure out who it is." He stated.

"Well at least we know why." I mumbled.

"This is so confusing! What supernatural has died that someone wants to bring back. They would have to love them in order to bring them back otherwise people hate us!" Gray stated. Have to love them?

_I love him so much, I know one day we'll see each other again_

Holy shit. The lady she's the- no wonder she has this book her. She kept all his studies for this reason. She wants to bring him back.

"Gray I know who it is. The killings. They want to bring back a supernatural person. So they killed other super-naturals. She loved him. She said that they would meet each other someday again. She wanted her husband back who is a supernatural. She's the killer. The lady whose house were in is the killer." I stated. I could see Gray's eyes widened.

"Call Natsu." Gray stated. I took out my phone dialing away.

"Natsu, thank god." I stated.

"_Lucy did you find anything?"_ Erza asked.

"Yes and it's not good either!" Gray snapped at the phone.

"_Well are you going to tell us or what?" _Natsu snapped back.

"The killer isn't someone in town. She wants to bring her dead husband back to life. The killings were supernatural beings. It's a ritual. To bring another supernatural being to life. You need to take a body part of a different supernatural in order for it to work. She wants her fortune teller husband back to life. It's the old lady." I stated. I could hear silence.

"_Lucy! Gray! You need to get out of there right now! If she's not after and humans, because they never heard of the killings. She's after our kind. Which means this mission she sent out was all a trap. It was never a real mission!" _I froze a trap. Natsu was right.

"_Lucy listen to me you need to leave that house with Ice breathe right now!" _Natsu snapped on the other end. _"Were coming just run." _The phone call ended after that.

"Lucy come on we need to move." Gray snapped as he dragged me along. Pulling me by the arm. I snapped back into as he dragged me down the stairs. We were almost out the door.

"Leavening so soon? I just finished up with some snacks. Why not sit down and eat a few before you leave?" The lady asked placing a tray of food on the table.

"Sorry we need to find our friends." Gray stated.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, our friends found something in town. Said they would like us to join them. Told them we would head over." I stated rubbing the back of my head. Gray opened the door and her son was standing there.

"Well I can't let you go then I won't be able to see my husband again." Right as she said that her son grabbed me pulling him up to him. Holding me against him.

"Hey let me go!" I yelled.

"Damn it!" Gray snapped. The women shot a dart at Gray making it land on his neck he flew to floor.

"Gray!" I yelled looking at him.

"You see Billy. Vampires act fast so you need to act faster." The lady stated.

"Yes mama." His voice was so deep but the way he spoke was like a two year old. I felt him squeeze me tighter. "I like this one. Babies are coming." He stated. Babies are coming? The hell?

"Billy be a dear and take them down to the basement." The lady stated.

"Yes Mama!"

For once Natsu was right. Fairy Tail does get into a lot of trouble.


	73. A mission to remember

**LUCY's POV**

"Miss are you okay?" I heard someone keep mumbling. I could feel someone shaking me awake. Her voice becoming clear. Her voice? I slowly opened my eyes. A women was right about me. She had this very Arabian look to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine but where the hell am I?" I asked sitting up. She sighed.

"I don't really know. I got this mission about missing people and a killer. I found out it was actually a women doing this because her husband died or something like that." She stated.

"You too?" I mumbled.

"I just don't get it why is she doing this. Her husband is dead. She can't do anything about that."

"Well that's where you're wrong." I stated. "She is trying to bring her husband back to life. By taking body parts of all supernatural. It's a ritual." I stated looking around. We were locked in a cell.

"A ritual? To bring back her dead husband. Sick." I heard her stated. I nodded.

"Tell me about it."

"But that doesn't make any seen to have you here. You're human, but not completely normal. I can sense something off of you." I looked at her confused.

"What you mean by that?" I asked.

"It's just that you have like a weird feel. Not a bad one. But I've just never felt it before. It's like you have a vampire feel but not as strong. Which is even more confusing because you're not a vampire." She stated. A vampire feel? But not a vampire. I've heard weirder comments before.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Oh my names Alec and I'm a mage. Mage's have the ability to sense other supernatural beings." Alec stated.

"Lucy and it's probably not me you're sensing. I hang around a lot of vampires, other supernatural beings like that kind. There my family." I stated. She looked at me, like really looked at me.

"That would explain why you're here." She stated.

"Yeah, I always seemed to get caught in places like this." I stated sitting down against the wall.

"What you mean by that." She asked.

"Well my friends and I always seem to get into trouble. Maybe Natsu was right. The mission was a bad idea." I sighed.

"Natsu?" I heard her ask. I looked up she was confused.

"Yeah, he always watches out for me. We watch out for each other all the time." I stated. "I love him." I smiled. I could see her smile.

"You guys must be inseparable." She stated. I smiled and nodded. I could feel my hand playing with the ring on my finger. "We sure are." I mumbled looking at the ring.

"I use to have someone I loved." I looked at her. Alec had her head leaning against the wall right next to me. Her brown hair flowing to the ground, her green eyes with that faraway look.

"What happened to him?" I asked. She looked like she frowned for a moment. "Well I loved him, I still do. We got locked up here together only a day or too ago. The old lady and her son took him. I could hear yelling but then nothing. I knew something happened." I could see tears fall from her eyes. "The lady's son came out and I saw him. But not all of him. His head was chopped off, completely. If only I fought back harder we wouldn't have been in the mess. He would still be alive." She cried out. "If only they didn't drain my magic. If only down her was a magic free zone, he would still be alive." I frowned. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you.

"Will get them back!" I heard a slam on the bars next to us. A dark figure in the shadows. Red bright killer eyes. I moved my head to just be able to see his face. Gray.

"Gray you're okay," I mumbled. I could see him smirk.

"Of course I am. I'm Gray Fulbuster. No one can hurt me." He stated smirking at himself.

"Lucy who is he?" I heard Alec ask.

"He's a friend don't worry. Will get out of here. You have my word." I stated smirking. I showed her our guild mark. "As a Fairy Tail member, I will get out of here." I smiled. She looked at me and nodded.

"That won't happen, just forget about it." We snapped are eyes. The lady and her son stood their looking at us.

"Look you're going to let us out or I'll kill you. Plus our friends our on their way here so your choice." Gray stated. He was in front of the bars glaring at them.

"Sorry I need you and the Mage for the ritual." The lady pointed at the two of them.

"Then let Lucy go." Gray stated. "There's already a pissed off vampire, because you took her from him. He won't stop until she's back. So if I were you I would let us go. Before you die in the making." Gray stated.

"Sorry but my son want's the babies." The lady smirked.

"I want the babies!" He cheered. This is one messed up family. And what the hell are they talking about? Babies?!

"Old lady you're not making any sense. Babies? There's no god damn babies here!" Gray snapped. The lady smirked.

"Then you must not know." She mumbled. She looked at me. Staring, studying me.

"Know what?" I asked.

"It makes sense now!" I heard Alec added. I turned to look behind me. Her face showed shock. She cover her hands with her mouth gasping.

"Can someone please tell me what the big deal is?" Gray snapped.

"That's why you seemed like a vampire to me. The sense that I was getting the vampire sense isn't you Lucy. It's that you have another being in side you." She stated. I'm still confused another being inside me? That doesn't make any sense. I can't have a vampire feel, I'm human. Natsu's a vampire wouldn't it just be his sent or something rubbing off on me? Wait! Another being in side you. Natsu's a vampire.

"_It's just that you have like a weird feel. Not a bad one. But I've just never felt it before. It's like you have a vampire feel but not as strong. Which is even more confusing because you're not a vampire."_

My eyes widened. A vampire feel, another being inside me?

_I want the babies! _He's a son of a Fortune teller. Which they can see the future.

I can't be. No that can't happen to me. It wouldn't have worked right? Natsu is technically not alive. For him to have kids it would have to be with another vampire, right? It wouldn't-

_Remember I have the power to bring life back and end it. That's is the power that runs through my blood. You have my blood, so you have my power._

Layla's blood. It can't be true. My hand someone touched my stomach. I looked down at my stomach. I can't be. Natsu will hate me. I can't, I-I don't. I'm not. I am. I'm pregnant.

**NORMAL POV**

"Natsu slow down we can't just go in there by force they have Lucy and Gray!" Erza snapped as she watched Natsu walk through the woods blowing off steam.

"That's why by force! They have them!" He snapped, kicking a log in half.

"No idiot think for once!" Erza yelled. Natsu snapped his head to look at her right in the eyes.

"I am! I'm thinking about killing that family! If they so much as touch or hurt our friends in any way. Then I'll kill them, ripe their throats out." He snapped his voice was darker.

"What if they don't know that you know?" Yukino added. Erza and Natsu looked at her confused. "Okay, so the lady and her son. They know that Lucy and Gray know what there up to. Which is that ritual. But what they don't know is the fact that you guys might either know or not." Yukino added.

"So you're saying we come back to their place and act like we know nothing about them being the killers?" Natsu added. Yukino nodded.

"That's not a bad idea." Erza stated.

"Yeah then that way I can sneak around and try to figure out where they are." Yukino added. "I'll sneak them out while you guys keep them busy with whatever. Then once I give you the signal that there out, you can jump them."

"How come I don't think about plains like that?" Erza asked herself. Natsu just rolled his eyes.

**TIME SKIP**

"Oh your back." The lady stated as she opened the door. Natsu and Erza nodded. Little did she know that Yukino was hiding in the bushes right by the door.

"Yeah didn't find anything in the town." Natsu glared. Erza elbowed him in the gut.

"So Lucy and Gray called us stating that they found something. We thought that we should just head back here, because we found nothing." Erza stated smiling. The lady nodded and smiled.

"Well come in sit down all grab you some snacks. I made them a couple of hours ago they should still be fresh." She stated, moving aside so they could enter in. Natsu and Erza didn't hesitate. The old lady guided them to the chair. They just followed and sat down not saying a word. There was already some snakes on the table.

"So tell me, what happened on the hunt for the killer." The lady sat down in front of them. She grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip, placing it back down. It was silent for the longest time.

"Well you see, as we said it didn't go that well. But Gray and Lucy called up stating that they figured out something. So we came over." Erza stated.

"Or really, do you know what they found? Did they say?" She asked leaning forward a bit.

"No they didn't say. Do you mind if we go leave to hear what they wanted to say?" Erza asked. The lady smiled.

"You know where friends sort of said the same thing. They wanted to leave. They told me that you guys found out something, and that you needed them. But here you are saying that they found something and you guys found nothing. The irony right?" she giggled. Natsu slammed his fist on the table making her watch him. The table snapped in half.

"Where are they!?" He glared at her. She sat back in her seat.

"Temper, temper. I remember when I was your age. Always getting into trouble. Always getting mad. That temper of yours can be your greatest enemy. Especially to a vampire."

"I said where are they?!" He snapped again, his eyes turning red.

"Don't worry my son is looking after your friends. Or should I say your friend. You know the blonde one, short, cute, sweet. Bless the girl's heart. She'll be a great mother with my son." Natsu jumped up to his feet, he had the women by the neck right up to the wall.

"Like hell I'll let that happen. Tell me where they are now!" Natsu growled. Behind Natsu's back the women's hand was raised in the ready make a blow. She had one of those knock out darts in her hand. She came down with all force.

"Good luck with that." Erza snatched her hand before it could hit Natsu. "Tell us where they are now!" Erza yelled from over Natsu's shoulder.

"Like hell all tell you. My son wants his dad back, I want my husband back. It's what a family wants. You wouldn't understand until you have a family like that!" The lady yelled. "And now we have more coming to our family. Through the blondie or as you call her Lucy." The lady stated smirking.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Erza asked.

"My son, is a child of a fortune teller. He can see the future. He sees that blonde girl having kids. He wants them. The ones inside of her right now. Poor girl didn't even know. So you can't have your friends back. I'm not letting you. He wants his dad, he wants those babies. My son can have whatever he wants." She stated glairing. She could feel herself free. Natsu let go of her. He hid his eyes in his bangs.

"But that would mean that L-Lucy's pregnant."

**LUCY's POV**

I can't be pregnant I'm only 18. What would Natsu say? Would he be mad? I don't know. God I can't be.

"Lucy?" I could feel someone's hand touch mine. I looked up. I was sitting in the corner by the bars leaning against them thinking. Gray was right beside me. Or at least tried, he was still on the other side of the bars. He touched my hand.

"Gray what am I going to do? I'm only 18." I mumbled. I could feel tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Well were going to get out of here, Erza and Natsu are-"

"What if Natsu hates me? What if he leaves me Gray? I don't want to be left! I love him. What if he doesn't want this. What if he calls me a 'slut?' What if he wants no part in this? Gray I can't say goodbye to him. I can't live without him." I cried out, my face was soaked. I don't know what to do. I can't even imagine my life without Natsu. I don't want him to leave me.

I could feel Gray's hand get tighter around me.

"Lucy, Natsu wouldn't do that. He would probably jump off a building of the excitement. He loved you too much. I've never seen him in love with someone so much. You changed him for the better. He gave up hope. He wanted to give up on life before he meant you. He lost his dad and mom right in front of him. The last thing he would want so to lose you or our own kid. He wouldn't leave you. If he did. Loke and I, no wait the whole guild will beat the shit out of him." He stated.

"Don't cry it will make my babies upset." I looked up it was the son. He was standing just watching me the whole time.

"Shut the fuck up! There not your kids!" Gray snapped at him.

"But Mama says I can have them and her." The man pointed at me. I just cried. I could feel Alec touch my shoulder hugging me and smiling.

"You can't have them! There not yours to have!" Gray snapped. He took my left hand showing him the ring. "You see this ring? It means she already belongs to another man. You can't have her or their kids!" Gray snapped. The man looked at him. Is voice was so deep, but he was just so stupid. I'm not trying to be mean but he really was creepy and stupid.

"So the ring means possession?" He asked stupidly. "Then I'll just take the ring." He stated. He unlocked the cell, stepping in. Gray what have you done? I could fell tears come more down my cheeks. I shook my head.

"Stop! Don't come closer!" I yelled at him. He was about to grab my hands when Alec jumped in front of me pushing him away with all her force. He tumbled back a few feet. He looked right at her.

"That was mean!" He yelled. He ran up and grabbed her by the neck. She tried to jump out of the way. But it's like he saw she was about to do that. He held her against the wall. He might sound stupid, but he's not. He was were bulky and tall. Probably as thick as a boulder. I could hear Alec gasp for air. I couldn't just stand there. I jumped up grabbing his arm telling him to stop.

"Stop! You'll kill her! Stop!" I yelled.

"Ssh!" He snapped. With one arm he pushed me into the bars. I hit it with my head falling to the ground. It hurt so much.

"Lucy you okay?" Gray asked. I could feel him help lift me up again. I sat up.

"Ouch," I hissed out. I touched my head. It hurt so badly. I cried out as I touched it. I looked at me hand. Blood. Great just what I need.

"The babies." I hear the guy mumble. I looked up her let go of Alec. She gasped for more air, breathing sitting on the ground. The man slowly walked over to me. I could feel Gray hover behind me. "Are they okay?" He asked reaching his hand out to touch me. I closed my eyes.

"Asshole you touch her I'll kill you." I snapped my eyes open. Natsu had the guy pinned against the wall. Holding him face to face by his shirt.

"Mama said that the babies are mine. That I can have them." The stuttered. Natsu growled. He pointed at me with one hand, using the other to hold him up.

"She is mine. Those kids are mine. You can't have them. No one but me can have either of them got it?" Natsu hissed out very slowly. I could feel Erza helping me up.

"Don't worry Lucy you're okay." I looked over behind Erza. Yukino was standing there smiling.

"Yukino?" I gasped I ran up to her giving her the biggest hug in the world. She hugged me back. "I missed you so much!" I cried out. I could hear her laugh.

"I missed you to Lucy." She mumbled.

"Um, Flame head you might have knocked him out." I looked over. Natsu was looking at him but still held the man. He looked back the man's head was to the side.

"Ops," Natsu mumbled. He let go. Having the man's body fall to the floor. "My bad," He smirked. I locked eyes with Natsu. He just smiled at me. I at least know that he knows. But I don't know if he's mad or what. Maybe he doesn't like it.

"Natsu I'm s-"I was caught off guard. He was hugging me, his head resting on my head.

"Sometimes you talk too much you know that." He mumbled.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Mad? About what?" He asked. I tensed up.

"About the kid thing or me being preg-?" I was stopped. I felt his lips on mine. It wasn't long, but it was short and sweet. He stopped it by pulling away. Looking right into his eyes.

"I would never be mad, about having a kid with the women I love. So to answer your question. I'm not mad. I don't even know why you would think that. You're such a weirdo." He stated smiling.

"Told yeah Lucy." Gray stated. I just glared at Natsu.

"I'm not a weirdo!" I yelled. I might be mad on the outside right now. But on the inside I'm smiling bright.

**TIME SKIP**

We finally get to head back home. I sighed in relief. I'm sick of being locked up in a cell. It always seems to happen.

"Finally we can get out of this stupid town!" Gray cheered.

"Tell me about it!" Natsu added. I watched as they grabbed their bags, picking them up and throwing them on their back. I smiled. It was nice seeing Yukino again. We went out to dinner with her. It was great checking up. Alec seemed to just say goodbye and vanish. I feel sorry for her. Losing someone like that can hurt you. At least the old Lady and her son or being held in jail. Well not regular jail, its jail for supernatural. Never would have even thought there was one.

"All right does anyone need anything before we head off?" Erza asked. She came out of the store with her bags. Why did she need to bring so much stuff on a one day trip?

"Actually would it be okay if I check something really quick?" I asked. I took my bag off my shoulders setting it on the ground. I grabbed out my money.

"Lucy where are you-?" I started running off towards the store.

"Thanks!" I yelled behind me.

I ran through the store like a crazy kid. I don't even know why I'm doing this. I just wanted to. Maybe I just want to do it right, and find out myself. I found it. I grabbed the box.

'_Pregnancy Test.' _with bold words on the front.

"Lucy what are you doing?" I looked up Erza was standing there confused. Until she saw what I was holding in my hand.

"Look, I don't know why I want this. But I need to find out for sure." Her eyes were still wide looking at the box.

"I see, I stay outside the bathroom if you want." She stated calmly. I nodded. I ran up to the front desk. The guy looked at my weirdly.

"Aren't you a little young to be doing this type of stuff?" He asked.

"Maybe." I mumbled. He ringed it out. I gave him the money. I ran into the back by the bathroom. Erza was already waiting outside. I sat down. Closing my eyes. I took out a stick. What if I really am? I'm only 18. I can't take care of a kid. What would the guild think? Why am I even doing this? Do I really want to know if I am or not? There's so many questions. You can only find out one way.

"Erza what's going on? Where's Lucy?" I heard Natsu ask.

"She's in the bathroom." Erza stated.

I closed my eyes waiting to find out. It says would take a couple of minutes. What should I do? I always wanted to have a kid or kids. But not this young. What about money and a place to stay? Because were I'm staying at now, it's not going to be big enough. What if I can no longer find a place to stay? I'll become homeless!

"Lucy you okay? You're breathing heavy." I heard Natsu yell from outside the door. I blinked. I need to breathe. In and out. I looked down at the stick. My eyes went wide.

Me, Lucy, Loke and Sting's sister, a Fairy Tail guild member, Natsu's Fiancée is pregnant.


	74. A shoking suprise!

**LUCY's POV  
**This past week has been crazy. Just crazy. When Natsu told the guild I was pregnant. Loke fainted. He just fell right to the floor, passing out. He didn't wake up until a couple of hours later. When he woke up, he punched Natsu in the face. Natsu even looked in pain. Loke just smiled and was back to normal. Maybe that was his way of getting over it. Cana just laughed it off. The whole guild just seemed to through a party that lasted for 3 days. This is a place where they know who to throw a party.

I was sick for the longest time though. The baby was draining me. Mira told me it was because it was a supernatural baby. More specifically a vampire baby. I could eat regular foods, but it didn't help that much at all. The baby was draining me. She told me that regular food wouldn't keep him/she satisfied. He/She was draining my life force. My body and the baby weren't matching up. So Mira always makes me drink this special serum twice a day. Which helps me out a lot. I feel so much better after it. She said it helps get the baby what it needs. I thank Mira every day for it.

"Come on Lucy. Let's head to the guild!" Natsu called out from the other side of the bathroom door. I just finished putting on my long jeans and my sweater. It was the fall time. So the air outside was getting a bit colder. Which I always love to stay warm.

"Coming!" I yelled opening up the door. Natsu stood there in his vest and black jeans and chains. He wears the same thing always. He smirked at me.

"What its getting colder." I stated. Natsu laughed grabbing my hand and pulling us out the door.

"And yet you don't see me dressing up warmer." He stated smirking.

"Well that's only because all you ever wear is that outfit." I snapped back.

"I beg to differ my dear. I wear shorts and T-shirts too." He smiled.

"My point proven, you don't even try to dress up nicely." I added.

"No I don't. What about that day where you became my fiancée." Natsu added smiling at me. I blushed. Damn him. I hate blushing.

"What did ever happen to the suit?" I asked.

"I brunt it." He stated. I sighed.

"Of course you did." I mumbled. I watched as we pasted a tree. The leaves were falling onto the grass. You could see all the different reds, yellow, and oranges all over the place. I love that look. It made me all warm and bubbly in side. I could feel the cold morning air. It was fresh. I love this time.

"Lucy are you okay? You over doing the happiness." I heard Natsu laugh.

"Shut it, I love the fall time! I just can't wait to have Halloween come, then its Thanksgiving!" I almost yelled. "The turkey! The parade! Natsu we need to go see the parade please!" I cried out shaking him. He just laughed.

"Sure will go." He stated. I smiled.

"And then there pumpkin pie! I love pumpkin pie!" I cheered out. "Oh my gosh, I just love the fall!"

"My glad, but remember that we still have a week until Halloween Lucy. So don't get too excited." I just couldn't help myself. I feel amazing every day. Maybe it's that drink that Mira gives me. Well I don't even care! I'm just so happy. I can't believe that this all happened in six months. I meant Natsu in May. We became best friends. I got to meet my brothers again. I found out about supernatural species. I'm engaged to Natsu. I'm pregnant. Natsu and I are having a kid. I don't even know who to react. I would have never even thought about it. I'm apart of Fairy Tail. It feels so good to be true. But I'm not going to give up on it!

"I can't help it Natsu. I just feel so happy." I cheered out. I could feel him pull me closer.

"I'm glad you are." He mumbled. I hugged him.

"Thank you for everything Natsu." I bared my face into his chest. "Thank you for helping me this whole time. Thank you for staying by myside. Thank you. Because of you I was able to find out about Loke and Sting. I was able to live my life again. I was broken before I meant you. You changed that. I use to cry every night. I didn't have anyone to help me out. But then I meant you and things started to change for the better. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there. Natsu I love you." I smiled hugging him. I didn't realize that I was crying.

"Come on Lucy don't cry." I could hear Natsu say.

"I'm just so happy." I cried out more.

"Only weirdos cry when there happy. He mumbled. I let go of him and looked up at him. He whipped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I just told you that you changed my life for the better. And all you say is that I'm a weirdo." I snapped. He chuckled.

"Lucy, I don't even see why you should be thanking me. If anything you changed my life. I wanted to die before I meant you. I never grew up knowing my parents. Igneel took care of me. He was my father. I loved him so much same with my mother. Then one day they were killed in front of me. I couldn't do anything. I was only able to watch as there screams died down. I cried for days and for nights." I wanted to cry because of this story. He must have saw that. "But then one day I bumped into ice breathe, he had a bad past just as mine. We decided to sick with each other. Then we meant Metal face. And joined up with Fairy Tail." I could see him smile. "I learned there that everyone had just as bad of a past. But they never cried about it. I made a bunch of friends, but more importantly I had a family. I never would have been happier." He's smiled changed into a frown for a minute. "But then I did the worse thing I ever wanted to do. I hurt my guild mate, my friend. I almost killed her. So I ran. I was losing myself every day. Then I lost it. I let my emotions go. I gave up. That's when the monster in me came out. I killed. I brought Ice breathe and Metal face to that state. I broke them down. I was evil Lucy. I was a killer."

"Natsu-"

"It wasn't until Ice breathe and Metal face made me take everything back in. I was never the same Lucy. I never forgave myself. They helped me get myself back together. But Lucy I wanted to die. I was sick of living with myself. I watched so many horrible things happen in my life. I had to live with it. It doesn't leave Lucy, it doesn't. It still cares me to this very day." I could see him almost want to cry.

"But the only thing that changed that was you. The first day I meant you it's like all of the fear vanished. All of the pain, guilt, sadness. I finally felt something again. It snapped at me. When I saw you in those woods. You fought back. I felt it fit me. I knew right then and there I was in love with you. Lucy. I was in love with a little kid." He was smiling at me. "I've lived for some many years that I've lost count. I felt sadness, and guilt for some many years I lost count. But I know one thing. I felt one thing that I have never felt towards someone. It was love Lucy. I love you so much I couldn't even begin where to start." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I've gotten used to having you by myside. I would probably die without you there. If you told me to jump off a cliff. I would probably do it. If you told me to love you till my last dying breathe. I would do it faster than a heartbeat. My life is so much better with you in it. You made me feel love, hope, and happiness. Which I haven't felt in a long time. Lucy all of it has been because of you." He then kissed my forehead.

"I can't thank you enough. For everything you did. I can't thank you enough for our baby inside you. I never would have thought any of this could have ever happened. It's all thanks to you Lucy." He stated. I smiled at him.

"I guess we both are thankful for each other." I smiled. He looked down at me giving his biggest grin. I always loved that grin. I could never get used to it.

**TIME SKIP *******************

"Big sister Lucy" I looked over Romeo was sitting next to me at the bar. He calls everyone big brother or big sister. I find it the sweetest ever! "Does it hurt?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"Does what hurt?" I asked confused. He pointed to my stomach.

"Does it hurt still?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not anymore thanks to Mira." I cheered giving her a huge thank you smile. She just giggled.

"That's good. But you know you give off a weird vibe." Romeo stated. I looked at him even more confused.

"What do you mean by weird vibe?" I asked. He scratched the back of his head.

"It's not bad, it's just you have a vampire vibe, but not as strong as a regular vampire." He stated.

"Interesting," Mira mumbled.

"You know that's the second time I've heard that." I stated. Looking back, Alec told me that I gave off a weird vibe. She said the same thing.

"Juvia thinks that means that the baby could be a vampire." Juvia added.

"That could be true," Mira stated. "But still Lucy's not a vampire so the baby could end up being half vampire and half human." Half vampire, huh?

"Lucy then we should warn you!" Lisanna called out. Warn me?

"Why warn me?" Mira laughed nervously. "Well it's just that vampire baby's develop faster than another babies." I looked at her totally lost. How come?

"It just that since vampires are known for healing fast they tend to be born way faster to. Their blood does that to them. I don't really know why, but it just happens." Lisanna added.

"How fast?" I asked talking a sip of my drink. They laughed nervously.

"Normal it's about 2 months." Mira said. Funny, I thought she said 2 months. Wait! Did she just say 2 months? I turned around in shock, spitting my drink out. Unlucky for me, I spit it all over Laxus. I gave him a weak smile. I could see his clothes wet.

"M-My B-bad." I stuttered. He glared at me.

"You so lucky that you're pregnant." He said in a deep voice walking away. I sighed in relief. I turned back to Mira and the others.

"2 MONTHS?!" I yelled in shock. They jumped back.

"Calm down Lucy, it might not even be exact for you. Remember you kid is half vampire. So it could be 6 months for all us now. Maybe even 9 months still. I don't know maybe we would have to look during checkups or something like that and get an idea." Mira stated. I sat there in shock. How? I. I'm not ready to be a mother before 9 months. I'm not ready to go through hell before 9 months. How? Why?

"Lucy you okay?" I could hear someone say. I just stared at the bar. I nodded.

"I just need to go to the bathroom." I mumbled getting up and walking to the back. I could hear fighting from Natsu and Gray. I'm not even shocked anymore. Before 9 months. I'm going to be in hell. It's going to be painful as hell. I opened the door to the bathroom and stood there in shock.

Levy-Chan her shirt off, her bra showing. Gajeel over the top of her, his shirt off. Levy had her hands around his neck. His face right above her chest. They stared at me in shock. Well Levy did. Gajeel looked a bit ticked off.

"Lucy-Chan it's not what you-"I cut her off with my scream. It wasn't a scared scream it was a fan girl scream. I slammed the door shut. Leaning against it with wide eyes. There? They? WHAT?! I just saw them?

"Lucy are you okay?" I could see Natsu right in front of me. His eye wide, he looked scared. Everyone was soon right behind him looking worried.

"Lucy can you hear us?" Loke asked stepping forward. I didn't speak. I saw them. They were going to do it. They were going to have sex! Oh my gosh, Gajeel and Levy were going to have sex! I went into pure happiness.

"Yes! I'm fantastic!" I yelled out jumping up and down like a little girl. They looked at me confused. "You see I saw-" I hand covered my mouth.

"Lucy-Chan please don't! Let's talk this out before crazy hits! Please!" She added, with her hand over my mouth. I took it off.

"How could I be quiet about this? It's payback time for all that teasing!" I sang. Her eyes went wide. I looked back at everyone in shock. "You see I saw Levy-Chan and Gajeel making out!" I yelled.

"Lucy-Chan! No!" Levy cried out. I smirked at her.

"Wait! Metal face actually got someone to like him like that?" Natsu asked. I nodded. He started laughing.

"What they hell is that supposed to mean?" I turned around. Gajeel was glaring at Natsu.

"It means that no girl would ever go out with you in a million years!" Natsu laughed out pointing at him.

"At least I took action a lot faster than you did!" Gajeel hissed out.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled.

"Wait, you two have already done it?" Gray asked pointing at them. They didn't answer. I squealed.

"Use a condom next time or you'll end up like Natsu and Lucy!" Lisanna sang out. Natsu and I glared at her.

"Hey!" We both snapped. Levy and Gajeel laughed.

"Don't worry I can actually keep my hormones in check." Gajeel laughed. Natsu glared at him.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean? Metal bolts." Natsu hissed.

"It means I can actually hold myself back, unlike you. You just jump right in." Gajeel snickered after that.

"You know what, I probably don't want to hear the rest of this conversation or where it's going." Loke mumbled.

"No! You're wrong! I can hold myself back! I just choose not to." Natsu stated. I face palmed. I can't believe there arguing about sex in front of everyone.

"That makes you sound like a player." Gajeel stated. Natsu growled.

"Why would I be a player if I have Lucy?" He hissed pointing at me.

"I really didn't need to hear that." Romeo and Wendy stated at the same time.

"What does that even mean?" I asked Natsu.

"Yeah Natsu, what da fuck is that supposed to mean?" Loke snapped.

"Someone is getting beat to shit." Gray laughed out.

"You know what I'm not going to tell any of you about my sex life so fuck off." Natsu hissed.

"No, I really want to know why you say that!" Loke hissed.

"Salamander is scared?" Gajeel laughed. Gajeel and Natsu hit head glaring at each other.

"I'm never scared. I'm Natsu Dragneel." I sighed. This is what my life is like.

**?'s POV**

Time is almost coming. The time for the truth. I've waited years. I've watched over him for years. And now it's time to bring him back home, to where he belongs. To his real family. To me. He needs to return to his roots. Mother and Father would have wanted it. So I want it to happen. After how long Mother and Father have been gone. They died to have this day.

"Sir what's are next order?" I looked down.

"To bring the welcome mat out. It's time I have a family member visit me." I stated. "And bring me a photo of the girl. It's the key to bringing him here." He stated. I watched as my servant, quickly ran off. It been years since I last seen him. Probably over 400 years ago. I

"Here's the photo that you wished for, my lord." I looked down. A girl blonde hair. Brown eyes.

"What's her name?" I need to know it. If I grab her, he'll come without a doubt.

"Lucy Ashely."

I smiled. Lucy Ashely. The girl with Layla's blood. This is going to be fun. Let the game begin. I kept looking at the photo. Right next to her was a guy holding her hand. Pink hair. I smiled.

"It's time I repay a visit to my family." I stated. If only they knew. I smirked. Well I know everything. Lucy Ashely, aka 51399, the girl with Layla's blood. She is also carrying someone. Someone I would love to meet someday. Then there's the pink haired boy. I laughed. Natsu Dragneel. Your life is about to open up. Your about to find out the truth about your own past. Natsu Dragneel we will meet once again. But this time it won't be as nice as last time. Brother.


	75. Not 1, or 2, but 3!

**LUCY's POV**

I'm really worried. It's been less than a month and my stomach already has a big baby bum. I asked Mira if I was sick or something was wrong. She said everything seemed normal from what she could tell. She also said it could be because the baby is half vampire. Which it will grow faster. I just don't know what to think. It's like I went to bed one night and now I have a huge baby bump. That can't just normally happen. I'm losing it. Mira suggested to go to the doctor. She doesn't have the equipment to check out the baby. So here I am. Sitting in the doctor's office, waiting to be checked out. My fingers gripping onto the chair tightly. I could feel Natsu touch me hand. I looked at him.

'Don't worry so much," He stated. I nodded. I couldn't help it though. What if something is wrong with the baby? I'm just so close to crying.

'Is it your first time hear?" I looked up a girl with red hair sat across from us. She was huge. You could tell she was close to her due date. I nodded.

"Don't worry about it so much." She stated smiling. "I remember my first time too." She said pointing behind her. I saw a little boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was laughing and holding up a book. He should the book to his dad. His dad just smiled and laughed with him. He had bright blue eyes and black hair. You could tell they were father and son. I could see the little boy's lips move, as the dad watched and smiled laughing along. Then his son would join in. I smiled.

"That's my first one." I heard the women say. I turned back to her smiling.

"He's so cute. There so cute together." I smiled. I would love to see Natsu like that with our kid. It makes my heart feel warm with love.

"Yeah, they are." I heard her mumble. I looked over at Natsu. He had the cutest smile in the world. It's like he was having a day dream while looking at the boy and his father. He held my hand in his.

"Mommy! Look Daddy got me a book!" The brown haired boy yelled running over to the women in front of us. She smiled down at him.

"Oh cool, let me see." She stated picking the boy up and placing him in her lap. But carful not touching her stomach. She would smile down at him as he read the story to her. I watched in amazement. It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen. The boy would point at the book and laugh reading along. The mother smiling behind him, pointing with him. The dad sat down next to her. They kissed behind the boy and smiled as he read to them. I couldn't help but just smile along. I want that. I want to have that. I can't wait to have that.

"Lucy?" I looked over a nurse was standing by an open door. She had a pink uniform on. A checkboard in her hand. I nodded and stood up. "You can follow me back." She stated. I followed her back behind the door. I took a deep breathe. Mira told that the doctor would ask a lot of questions like how far a long are you? Have you had any other checkups? Stuff like that. She said that I have to be careful with my answers. Because the baby does a vampire blood. Mira told me that for normal human pregnancy I look about 12-16 weeks. I breathed in and out slowly. I need to calm down. But I'm only 5 weeks. I'm freaking out. What if something is wrong? What if there something wrong with the baby? What if something happened?

"Lucy you need to relax." I heard Natsu say from behind me. He was holding my hand the whole time. I squeezed his. The women walked us to a door on the right.

"Just have a seat in here. The doctor will be waiting." She stated. I nodded and walked in. Taking a seat by the door. There was a table were the patient would sit. There were other seats around it. I can't relax.

"Natsu I can't what if somethings wrong? What if I did something wrong? What if I ate something weird and it effected the baby. My stomach is not supposed to be this big in just 5 weeks Natsu. Mira said I look like I'm 16 weeks pregnant. I'm not supposed to be showing yet." I stated pointing at my stomach. "What if I did something wrong?" I questioned myself.

"Lucy first off, the baby isn't even half human, it's a vampire they grow faster. Second you didn't do anything wrong." He stated looking right at me.

"Natsu what if I-"I was cut off when his lips it mine, for a few seconds.

"Lucy you talk too much okay? And there's nothing wrong with the baby. Romeo or Juvia would have noticed at the guild. Remember they can sense the baby." Natsu stated. I smiled he smirked.

"Besides this baby has got some pretty badass parents. One's super sexy and hot as fuck." I smiled. "And the other one is a weirdo." He stated. My smile broke. I glared at him.

"I hope your referring to yourself with that last comment. Mister Dragneel." I stated. He just chuckled.

I heard a knock on the door and it opened. A guy with brown hair and green eyes stepped in. He wore a blue lab coat, with blue pants and white sneakers.

"Hello I'm Doctor Grant Anderson. But you can just call me Anderson." He said walking up to us. We both stood up shaking his hand. He looked at me. "You must be Lucy right?" He asked. I nodded. He turned to Natsu shaking his hand.

"And you must be the baby's father am I correct?" He asked. Natsu nodded.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu added smiling.

"It a pleasure to meet you Lucy, Natsu." He said looking at us nodding. He pointed for us to sit down. He grabbed a chair and pulled it over so he could sit in front of us.

"So please tell me, have you had any of the resent. Checkup shots before coming to this one." He asked. Mira told me that this would happen. She said that the checkup shots might have some chemicals in it that could affect a vampire baby. Like it could have ravine in it. Which would make it harder for the baby. I took a deep breathe.

"Yes, it's just that we haven't been able to go to one in a while. Because we just moved her from France. Which I did get all the shots and medical attention from there. They said that everything is fine, and I should have nothing to worry about." I stated. I could see him right this down on a clipboard.

"I see, so what brought you in today then?" He asked.

"Well I was worried that, since I'm only on my 13 week. I seem too big. And I was worried that something happened." I added. I could see him nod.

"Don't worry I have a lot of women that come in saying that. If you want I can set up and ultrasound, and we can take a look. Because I'm guessing you didn't have the chance to see your baby yet." He stated. My eyes widened. See my baby? I can see it?

"Oh please." I stated smiling. He nodded.

"All go get everything set up." He stated walking out. I get the chance of seeing my baby. I looked at Natsu in amazement. He was just smiling to himself. I shook him with joy.

"Natsu we get to see our baby." I gasped on amazement. I could feel Natsu kiss the side of my face.

"Thank you, Lucy. Thank you. I love you so much." He kept murdering and kissing the side of my face. I smiled. I don't even know how to begin to describe how happy I am.

**TIME SKIP**

Doctor Anderson, made me sit down in this bed/chair. It was mainly a chair you would lean back in. I was basically laying down. He made me pull up my shirt so my stomach was showing. He put a towel right under my belly bump. It was because of the gel. Natsu didn't like it when the man said to pull up my shirt. He just started to growl at the doctor. The doctor even flinched a little bit. I stopped Natsu by saying it was okay this is what they do. He just rolled it off I guess, Natsu was sitting right next to me.

I held his hand, he would always just have his thumb run over the back of my hand. I was still worried, but Natsu helped me calm down. The man was sitting in a chair on the other side of me. He sat in front of a computer typing away. I was just confused looking at the desk he was sitting at. There were so many wires set up and everything.

"Alright. I'm all set up." He stated. He grabbed a bottle that looked like blue gel, but it was clear. "I'm just going to place this on your stomach. It's going to feel cold at first." The doctor stated. I could feel Natsu's hand tightly hold mine.

"What is it?" Natsu asked glaring at the doctor. The doctor looked at him confused.

"I get it you don't trust me touching her stomach right?" The doctor asked. Natsu didn't even hesitate to nod.

"That's fine with me. When I give ultrasounds to a lot of women and it is there first time. The guys are always the ones who don't trust me. So I get it. You don't want some random person you don't know. Touching your wife or lovers stomach when they have a baby. Totally understand." The doctor stated. Does he really have people like Natsu come in? Because knowing Natsu that doctor won't get a second chance if it hurts me or the baby. Natsu is too protective. Which I kind of love, but sometimes it's annoying.

"Here give me your hand." The doctor stated. Natsu was confused at first then did what he was asked to do. The man grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled some of that gel stuff on his hand. Natsu looked at the gel.

"See no harm done there. Can I continue?" The doctor asked Natsu. Natsu just stared at him then nodding. The doctor smiled. He looked back at me.

"So as I said this will be cold." He stated I nodded. He didn't lie. He put some of the gel on my stomach spreading it out. It felt like I had one ice cube being slide across my stomach. He then grabbed out a stick, which had a round melt base to it. He pointed to it. "This is a tool we use. It sends off vibrations into your stomach so we can see the baby. It doesn't hurt at all. I'm just going to be rubbing this over your stomach. Which the gel helps out so it wouldn't make you feel any pain at all." He stated. I nodded. He looked at Natsu. I'm guessing waiting for approval. I could see Natsu nod out of the corner of my eye. It's so nice that Doctor Anderson is so understanding about couples like this. He knows that Natsu is one of those over protective type. So he asks for is permission before doing.

I could feel the metal move over my stomach. It didn't hurt it just felt really weird.

**NATSU's POV**

I don't like it. He's putting some weird gel substance on Lucy's stomach. Mira told us that Lucy shouldn't get shots because it might affect the baby considering that the baby is half human and half vampire. The shots could have ravine or something like that. Good thing we skipped that step. But the gel. What if it affects Lucy? Then it would hurt our baby. I'm not letting that happen. What if it affects vampires? I don't want a guy that I just meant touching her anyway. Epically where the baby is. Call me over protective, I don't care. There mine, my family, no one else can have Lucy or our baby. They both are mine.

"I get it you don't trust me touching her stomach right?" The doctor asked. I nodded just staring at him. He just sighed. "That's fine with me. When I give ultrasounds to a lot of women and it is there first time. The guys are always the ones who don't trust me. So I get it. You don't want some random person you don't know. Touching your wife or lovers stomach when they have a baby. Totally understand."

"Here give me your hand." The doctor stated. I watched as he put the gel on my hand. The only thing I felt was cold. "See no harm done there. Can I continue?" I stared at the gel. I could slowly see myself nod.

Maybe I am acting a little bit to over protective. Wait! Nah, I'm fine. I just want to make sure that Lucy and the baby are okay. Because in the end that's all I care about. There all I care about. Seeing that couple earlier made me so happy. I could see that Lucy loved watching that mother and son smile at each other. I want to watch her do that with our kid. If only I could see it now. My eyes snapped up to the doctor. He was staring at me. He held a stick in his hand, with a round metal end. Is that supposed to help us see the baby? Why is he staring at me? Oh wait, is he asking for my permission to touch her stomach? I could hear something about it not hurting and that it would read the vibrations or something like that. Can I trust him? I slowly nodded. I watched as the metal ran over Lucy's stomach. She didn't look in any pain. She just watched. But still.

If I so much as see any pain come from her face I'll kill that doctor.

**LUCY's POV**

"Hm, I see why you were worried about being too big." The doctor mumbled looking at the computer. I snapped my head towards him. He didn't look worried. He was just studying the screen.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Did something bad happen? What is it?" I asked confused. Oh god, what if I did do something wrong. What if there is something wrong with the baby. I tighten my hold on Natsu's hand. What if I hurt our baby? What if I caused something to happen?

"Don't worry nothing bad happened." I looked up. He turned the screen towards us. He was smiling. He pointed to the screen with one hand. "You see that there's 3 main shapes in in here." He stated. I looked at it. There were a lot of lines, but you could see3 main shapes. Almost like circles. It was really hard to see. Each of them looked folded up in a ball. "You can see that there's 3 embryos. Which explains why you're a lot bigger than you should be. But you can see it's just because you have more than 1 baby inside you, you have 3." He stated. That's funny it sounded like he said 3 babies inside me. Triplets?! I don't know whether I should be jumping for joy or scared for my life. 3 babies, at once. I gulped. 3, 3 not 2, 3 not 1. 3 babies. 3 babies are inside me. I gulped that's going to be one hell of a day of giving birth. I'm so going to get Natsu back for this. You hear me Dragneel you better run for the hills while you can. I'm going to give you hell!

**TIME SKIP**

"Natsu are you scared?" I asked as we walked back from the doctor's office to the guild. Hand in hand. Doctor Anderson gave me a photo of the ultrasound to take back.

"Me? scared no. Never." He mumbled. I gulped.

"Good, because I am. I'm terrified. I'm happy about it, about them. But I'm terrified at the same time. Knowing that one was going to be hard, but three is going to be 3x's as hard." I stated.

"I just can't get over the fact that were having 3 kids." He stated. I nodded.

"If someone were to tell me, back when I was little that I would be having triplets. I would jump for joy, because I love kids. I always took care of dolls and stuff like that. But now I'm happy, but I'm scared of what could happen. What if I'm not good enough of a mother? What if they don't like me?" I asked. I could feel Natsu stop walking which caused me to stop walking. He was looking at me right in the eyes.

"Lucy finding out that you were pregnant drove me to a state that I never thought I would be. I was over happiness. I was beyond it. It makes me happier than anything in the world to say that the love of my life is caring my child. I was so happy I was going to be a father. But then I thought. Holly Shit I'm going to be a father." I smiled.

"And when I found out were not only having one kid but three. It drive me over the edge. Lucy, I could possible explode any minute of joy. I get to have three kids with the love of my life. I don't know if I'll be the best Father for them. But heck I'm not giving up. I want to be there when they grow up. I want to see them laugh and smile. I want to hear their first words. I want it to be like that couple at the doctor's office. I want our family to be like that. I want to hold all three of them and you in my arms. I want to hear there giggles and laughs. I told you that I don't care what the future holds for us, because one minute with you is worth it all. I know you'll be a great mother. You wouldn't be just okay. You'll be the best of the best. I don't know where your getting this whole am I doing something wrong idea. But you're not, if anything you're doing everything right. You're caring, you're giving them life, your feeding them. Lucy you're doing everything for them already when there not even alive yet. If that's not a good mother, then I don't know what is." He stated.

"Natsu Dragneel, I never would have guest in a million years that you have a soft and sweet side to you." I stated laughing I could feel tears run down my eyes.

"That cause I only allow certain people to see it." He mumbled. Whipping the tears of off my face with his thumb. I could see him smile down at me. "Like you, or the three inside you, but that's all I'm allowing." He stated. I laughed.


	76. Day with the girls is what I need

**LUCY's POV**

I frowned looking in the mirror. The only things I can wear is yoga pants and huge sweaters. I need bigger clothes. I need Maternity clothing. I stared at myself in the mirror. My stomach had more than a bump. My sweater is too tight for me. I just have a bump where my stomach showed me. I sighed heavily.

"Natsu!" I called out. I could hear footsteps coming from the bathroom. He had only a towel around his waist, and a toothbrush in his mouth. He looked worried.

"What?! Is everything okay?! Does your stomach hurt?! Should I call Mira?!" He panicked.

"No I'm fine. Wait! I'm not fine! I can't fit into any of my clothes anymore look!" I snapped pointing to myself. "I'm fat and too big for these clothes!" I stated pouting. "This sweater is too tight on me! And it was the only thing that would fit! I need knew clothes Natsu. Some for pregnant women! I need Maternity clothes!" I yelled. He sighed standing up straight, he took the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"Then we can just go to the store later and look for some." He stated.

"But Natsu I want the girls to go with me," I pouted. He looked at me confused.

"Why? You have me your fine." He stated. No, I'm not.

"But they actually will tell me if I look bad in something. I need a girl's opinion." I cried out. He looked hurt.

"Do my opinions not matter or something?" He asked.

"I just want a girl's opinion." I stated. "Besides I haven't spent time with the girl's in so long because of you!" I pouted.

"The hell did I do?" He snapped confused. I pointed to my belly.

"This! This is what you did! I'm fat thanks to you! You're the one who could keep your hormones in check!" I snapped. I breathe heavy, huffing. That damn bastard now I'm all moody.

"Gee, take a chill pill. You're not fat. You're glowing. Besides you could have told me earlier if you wanted more clothes." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"I sure don't feel like I'm glowing." I mumbled.

"In my eyes you're always glowing." Natsu sang walking back into the bathroom. I looked down at my stomach. You guys won't give me a hard time right?

**TIME SKIP &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;**

"Say Mira why are making so much food." I pointed out as she ran back a forward from one side of the bar to the other grabbing flour, eggs, and much more. She wore a pink apron and chef's hat. Which suited her really well.

"Well Lucy I hope you haven't forgotten that Halloween is tomorrow so the guild scary Halloween party is tomorrow. Which I'm on baking duty." She stated smiling at me. As if I could forget about Halloween. That's one of my favorite holidays.

"I hate Halloween." Gray mumbled. "It's stupid and so far from the truth." He stated. Far from the truth?

"What do you mean? I thought that of everyone. All of you would be so excited for Halloween." I stated. The vampires, werewolves think about it they don't have to act normal.

"I have to agree on stripper with this one." Gajeel pointed out. "Halloween is so far from the truth. Vampire's don't wear capes, our skin is pale white. We aren't scared of onions, and we don't have the stupid Dracula voice." He hissed out.

"And mages or witches don't carry around wands!" Romeo added.

"I thought if anyone you guys would be the happiest about Halloween. Because you don't need to hide anything. Everyone would think it's an act or part of the costume." I pointed out. I heard them sigh.

"It nice to have that, but they just get us all wrong." Gray stated.

"Yeah, stupid people think all vampires sound like Dracula. Which is kind of racists." Gajeel added.

"How is that racists?" Levy asked him.

"Because they automatically think that vampires, don't have souls; garlic kills us; were pale as fuck; and sound like Dracula. Which they don't even know us and automatically think these things because of movies." Gray stated. I giggled.

"It's just a movie." I laughed. They glared at me.

"It's stupid that people think of us like those stupid soft vampires in the movies. Were way better!" They hissed.

"Sure you are." Erza stated rolling her eyes.

"Oh Lucy-Chan didn't you say earlier you wanted to go shopping for more clothes." Levy cheered. More clothes? Oh! Yeah! I need bigger clothes.

"Why do you need to go shopping for more clothes?" Gray asked. I could see all the girls Face-palm.

"Well, I don't really fit into any of my clothes right now." I said pointing at my stomach. He gave me the 'shit I'm stupid look.'

"Miss Lucy what does it feel like?" I turned around. Wendy was standing there looking at me. Feel like?

"It's hard to say really." I smiled out. "At first its fine, but as time goes on and on. You get more tired, your back hurts, you eat a lot, you're emotions get played around with, and you need to pee a lot." I stated.

"That doesn't sound very fun." Romeo added. I nodded.

"But it does have its special moments." I looked down at my stomach smiling. "Like knowing that there right there. You can sometimes feel them move. The warmth they give you, the happiness you get from them." I smiled putting a hand on my stomach. "It can be a pain in the ass, but it does have its moments." I added. I just can't wait to see what they'll look like.

"How does Natsu deal with this?" I looked up Mira was leaning on the bar waiting for my answer. Natsu deal with this?

"Hm, I would guess he's more panicky, and protective." I stated. I heard Gajeel snort. I remember every time we were at the house. He wouldn't leave my side to go into the nest room. When I would take a shower he wouldn't leave the bathroom, or he would keep the bathroom door open and wait right outside it. That's when we first found out it was triplets. But when he wanted to use the bathroom or take a shower, he would keep the door open to the bathroom and lock the door and windows that enter are bedroom. He would keep me locked up in the room with him. It was annoying at first but I find it cute. And when we get to the guild, I just go right to the bar, while he has a fight with Gray or something. That's the only time were ever apart.

"Salamander panicky?" He started laughing.

"What the hell you laughing at Metal Bolts?" Natsu snapped. Gajeel just keep smirking.

"Bunny girl tells me that you're panicky." Gajeel smirked. Natsu just growled at him. I sighed knowing that there was a fight about to go on.

"I'm not panicky." Natsu growled. Do I really need to sit through this whole fight? I hate it when they fight. The whole guild gets messed up, then we have to go out and buy more chairs and tables.

"You guys have better not start another fight! Or else I will kill the both of you!" I snapped glaring at them. I could see them back away from me.

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu stated shivering.

"Tch, whatever." Gajeel mumbled. I sighed in relief.

"Erza is usually the only one who can stop fights. Nice going Lucy!" Lisanna cheered.

"I'm so proud of you." Erza smiled. Again she knows that she is not my mom right?

_**TIME SKIP**_

"Lucy what about this one?" Levy held up a dress. It had buttons all the way down the front. Long sleeves, it looked like it stretched in some certain places. It was so cute. I smiled.

"That looks great Levy-Chan!" I cheered. She smiled. I'm glad that I finally got to go shopping again with the girls. Natsu hasn't let me gone shopping in a long time. Which mad me a bit upset. But the girls talked him into it.

"Lucy-Chan this one would look great on you." Lisanna stated walking over. She held it up in front of her. It was a tannish top. Long sleeves, V- neck, pieces crisscrossing under the V-neck, then a flowy bottom.

"Thanks Lisanna." I smiled. "I', glad I finally get to go out with you guys again." I stated. Erza looked up from the racks.

"No kidding," She stated.

"Yeah it's been a long time." Levy added.

"Juvia is having a lot of fun." Juvia stated.

"Why did we wait so long to hang out?" Lisanna asked.

"I guess when Natsu and I found out it was Triplets he wouldn't let me out on my own, or without him." I stated. Looking through the racks.

"That son of a bicth." Mira mumbled.

"No kidding." Lisanna added. I smiled. It's always great just hanging out with the girls. Although it did take a while for Natsu to let me go with them. But we got him to listen. Well that and Erza knocked him out.

"Juvia found a cute one." Juvia stated. I looked up she was on the other side of the rack in front of me. She held up a blue top. V-neck, flowy bottom, short big flowy sleeves. It was really pretty.

"Juvia that's really pretty." I gasped.

"That is so cute Juvia!" Lisanna stated. Juvia smiled.

'Juvia is happy you like it." I smiled this is going to be a great day. I get to spend a day with my friends at the mall. Our first stop was here, then we going to find some Halloween costumes, more shopping, then a nice lunch.

"Guys I think I'm good." I said looking at the cart. It was filled with a bunch of clothes that I tried on a while ago. My favorite was a shirt that had a bunch of ruffles all of it. Some going down my stomach on the sides, on the collar. The ruffles would go of the side of my stomach. It was so cute. I also go a bunch of pants, which I could finally fit into. I even got some active wear. Big enough Yoga pants, and a pink tank top. I finally get to wear other clothes then sweats and sweatshirts.

"Are you sure Lucy? We're not in any rush, so you don't need to rush anything." Mira stated. I nodded.

"I'm not rushing it. I just think I have enough. I probably have enough clothes for each day of a month." I stated. Which was true by just looking at the cart. It was about to over flow. I have pants, dresses, shirts, sweaters. Everything I need.

"Well if you say so." Erza stated. I smiled. I knew if we would have stayed longer then we would buy the whole store basically. Which I wouldn't be shocked about. When we all go shopping together we buy a lot.

When exiting the store we stopped and looked around. People walking everywhere in the mall. It looked packed everywhere I looked. I got mad because they wouldn't let me more than one bag. Which the lady at the checkout area but all the clothes in two huge bags, but there was one small bag left over. Erza and Mira took one of the big bags, leaving me with a small one. They said that they would carry it and not me. They didn't want me to carry so much because I was pregnant. I gave up after 5 minutes of yelling at them. I knew they wouldn't let me carry those two bags.

"So where should we go next?" Levy asked.

"How about the costume store. Sense Halloween is tomorrow." Erza stated.

"Don't you guys already have your costumes though?' I asked.

"Not really, I have a few pieces, together but that's all." Lisanna stated.

"Then let's head there, because I need a wig for my costume." Mira stated. We turned to the left and headed that way. My main focus was not to bump into anyone.

"So what are you guys going to be for Halloween?" I asked.

"Juvia is going to be a mermaid." Juvia stated. A mermaid?

"How come Juvia?" Lisanna asked.

"Juvia always loved water when she was little. Plus my magic is power over water." Juvia added.

"So it's like the perfect fit." I smiled.

"Well I'm going as Little Red Riding Hood." Lisanna added.

"That's going to be so cute, Lisanna." Levy-Chan added.

"Yeah I just need the shoes and hood so far." She added.

"What about you Levy-Chan I asked. What are you being for Halloween?" I asked.

"Oh, Gajeel and I are going to be Bonnie and Clyde." She stated. Mira squealed.

"You're going as a couple!" Mira squealed again.

"Aww," Lisanna stated.

"Juvia wishes Gray-Sama and she can go as a couple."

"Levy-Chan it will be so cute!" I cheered.

"I agree. Jellal and I were going as Romans." Erza stated.

"You're going as a couple too?" Mira squealed again. Erza nodded.

"Like Romans in the olden days?" Levy asked. Erza nodded.

"This is going to be the best Halloween ever!" Mira cheered out.

"Juvia wants to know what Mirajane is going as." Juvia added.

"Oh me, I'm going as a nurse." She stated. A nurse?

"Lucy-Chan you haven't told us what you're going as." Levy stated.

"Oh are you and Natsu do something together? Like Levy and Gajeel or Erza and Jellal?" Mira asked. I nodded.

"What are you guys going as?" Lisanna asked. Why are they so excited?

"Well Natsu's going as a demon, so I thought it would be funny if I went as an angel." I stated.

"That's perfect!" Mira squealed for the 20th time today. I jumped back.

"It is?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! It's like opposites attract." Lisanna pointed out. Levy gasped.

"It like your own story. Natsu's a vampire, he's sort of like a demon on his own. Then you're human. You're more alive than he is. He's dark, you're bright. Lucy-Chan that's a really good idea." Levy stated.

"You really think so?" I asked confused.

"No! I know so!" Levy snapped.

"I agree it is a great idea." I smiled when Erza said that. I thought it was okay. But clearly it's a good idea.

**TIME SKIP**

"I'm glad I got that nurse outfit there." Mira stated. We were all sitting at a table waiting for our food. We just finished shopping for extra clothes. It seems that we all found our own costumes. I always wait for the day before Halloween to get my costume. It's just what I always do. I'm glad it fits me though. I thought it wouldn't because of my baby bump, but it does. I really love Levy's costume thought. She looked like she was from the 30s. Bonnie and Clyde it's so cute.

"Hey Lucy, have you or Natsu thought of any baby names yet?" I almost feel of the chair right there by that question. Have we thought of any baby names? I don't even know what the genders are.

"Honestly, not really. We don't even know the genders yet." I stated.

"When do you find that out?" Lisanna asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe the next time we go to see the doctor?" I answered.

"When will that be?" Levy asked.

"I think in a few days. Not sure. I'd have to go look." I answered.

"I can't wait to find out!" Mira cheered.

"Really?" I asked. Stupid for me to ask.

"Of course! I get to be an Aunty!" Mira cheered again. Aunty? Aunty Mira. I smiled.

"What if you get 3 girls?! Oh! Or 3 boys?" Lisanna stated with excitement. I laughed.

"3 boys that would be crazy. 3 girls would be too much for me to handle." I stated.

"Juvia thinks it would be nice to have a boy and girl." Juvia stated.

"Yeah that would be nice." I mumbled. "I would probably want one of them to be a boy and one of them to be a girl." I added.

"Then you guys should start thinking of baby names for both genders." Erza pointed out.

"Maybe your right."

"Oh! You guys should combine your names together for a name." Lisanna added. That doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Say when are you guys going to buy some stuff for the babies?" Levy asked.

"Juvia thinks you should do it after you find out the genders, so you know what stuff to get." Juvia added in.

"That's not a bad idea Juvia." I stated she smiled.

"I just can't wait to find out!" Mira squealed. I looked down at my stomach, my hand running over the bump. Neither can I.


	77. My emotions act up

**LUCY's POV**

I woke up to the sound of noises from down stairs. I yawned sitting up and rubbing my eyes. What time is it? Why do I smell something really good? I yawned again while reaching over and grabbing my phone. _6 pm. _I blinked. I slept till 6?! I remember I got back after shopping with the girls at 1. I went up here to take a nap. Geez I know I was tried, but that was a long time to sleep. 5 hours.

I walked over to the door. I noticed that the bags were up here by the door. I don't remember taking them up here. Unless Natsu brought them up. Maybe I should change out of these clothes into one of those. I looked down. I was wearing my white sweater and the yoga pants which was tight on me. It would be nice to get into bigger clothes. I grabbed a pink tang top, and some bigger yoga pants. This was one of the active wear that I got. For some reason I felt like going on a walk right now. Maybe Natsu would want to come with me. He probably would come with me weather I like it or not. It's not like he's going to let me have much say in the matter.

I didn't even notice that I was already heading down stairs. In my active wear. I kept smelling something that was really good. Every step brought me closer to the smell. I turned to the corner. Natsu had his back facing me. He body moving in front of the stove. I never knew he could cook. He always makes me cook, or we eat at the guild. He never cooks for me, he never cooks in the first place.

I walked over and hugged him from behind. I watched as he put a lid on a pot. There were 4 different pots on the stove. I looked around there was veggies cut up and everything. I snapped out of my thoughts when Natsu kissed the top of my forehead.

"You could have told me that you were heading back here after the mall." He stated. I pulled away from him. He didn't look mad or anything like that.

"Sorry, I was just tried. I didn't realize I was heading to fall asleep." I stated.

"I don't like having you here alone, or anywhere alone." He stated. I knew he was disappointed at me. I looked at the ground. "Because what if someone broke in, what if someone we don't know came here and hurt you or them." He stated. Sometimes I few like he can make me the smallest person in the world. "Lucy, if someone broke in and hurt you and them. I don't know what I would do with myself. You guys mean the world to me. Which if someone hurt you guys, I would have gone crazy. Wait, no beyond crazy." I felt really sad. I never wanted him to be this upset about it.

"Natsu I'm sorry. I didn't think about it. I was just really tired. I never want to make you worry this much." I stated. I didn't want to look at him in the eyes. I could feel his hands on the side of my face, him forcing me too look up at him. He wasn't mad or upset.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again. Next time tell me beforehand, or have them stay here until I get here. I just don't want you on your own. Okay." He stated. I nodded. He pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back. It's sweet at how much he cares. I can't believe we only meant 5 months ago. Well we did first meet when I was really little.

"You never told me that you could cook." I stated, pulling. He looked at me smiling, while scratching the back of his head.

"Not that much. But I've been around for the longest time. Plus my old man taught me a thing or two about cooking." He stated. I smiled.

"That's nice of him." I stated. Natsu just smiled.

"I guess it was." He mumbled. I walked over to the stove.

"So what are you making?" I asked. Whatever it was smelled good. I licked my lips. It reminds me of Mothers cooking when I was little. She would always spend hours in the kitchen, and when she wasn't cooking she would always play with Sting, Loke and I. Always bring us to the park, bring some snakes along. Father was never really home that much. He was always out, being busy. Mother said he had a lot of work to do all the time. I don't blame him, he was supporting a family of 5.

"No, you can't know it's a surprise." Natsu stated. I was about to pout. But I felt him pick me up. I looked down at him. He had his hands locked right under my butt. My hands on his shoulders.

"But Natsu," I whined. I could hear him chuckle. I looked down he was smirking at me like an idiot.

"Not buts Lucy. I told you it's a surprise." He started walking over to couch setting me down on it slowly. "No you have to sit here, watch some TV or whatever. I'll call you when I'm done." He stated. Gee, I'm not a baby. He gave me on last kiss on the lips and walked away towards the kitchen. He doesn't have to treat me like a baby all the time.

**NORMAL POV**

"Who the hell are you?" The man cried out. He was held by the collar. His clip board fell to the ground. He was a doctor.

"Names Zeref Dragneel." The man with bright red eyes and black hair stated.

"Dragneel?" The doctor mumbled.

"I see so that name is familiar to you, is it not?" Zeref asked smirking at him.

"I know someone with that name." The doctor choked out as Zeref gripped his neck tighter.

"Good. This will make it easy then. When do you see this girl next?" Zeref asked holding up a picture of a blonde girl. She had on a sweater and shorts. Her big brown eyes showing, she was laughing.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The doctor choked out in fear. Zeref dropped him to the ground, he started couching.

"Then I'm afraid there's no use for you. I'll just kill you, and get on with me plans." Zeref stated. His fangs coming out. His veins turning black. The doctor watched in fear. Holding his hands out in front of him.

"NO! Wait! I can help you! Please!" The doctor cried out. Zeref looked at him for a minute.

"But you just said you don't know her? Did you lie to me?" Zeref questioned going down and facing him right in the eyes. Not glaring at him just looking at him with those bright red eyes. They could suck you in, just by looking at them.

"I-I don't want to die! I'll tell you everything." The doctor cried out. The corner of Zeref's mouth twitched up.

"Then go ahead and say. Tell me everything you know about this girl." Zeref stated. The doctor gulped.

"Her name is Lucy Ashely. She came in here one day. I know that she's pregnant with triplets. She's 18. That's all I really know. Oh and she moved her from Paris." The doctor didn't even hesitate to say any of that. It was like he was in a rush.

"Did she come here with anyone else? Because earlier you said Dragneel like you knew the name pretty well." Zeref mumbled grapping his chin. The door closed his eyes shut.

"She was with a man. Pink hair. The father. Um.. Oh! N-Natsu. That's his name Natsu Dragneel!" The doctor almost shouted. Zeref made the creepiest smile ever.

"Natsu Dragneel." He mumbled. "I see, do you know when they will be back here?" Zeref asked.

"I believe in a few days. Why?" He asked. Zeref almost chuckled. He let go of the man.

"I believe it's time for a family reunion."

"F-Family R-Reunion?" Zeref smirked to himself.

"Yes, and I need you to do something for me the next time you see them." Zeref stated. The doctor gulping.

"What is it?"

"You'll see. You'll see." The man gulped as he heard Zeref's chuckles become louder each time. Whatever he was planning wasn't good.

**LUCY's POV**

"Natsu come on wake up! Let's get ready!" I cheered as I tried to get out of bed. But his hold on me wouldn't let up. He just barred himself father into the bed. I could hear him groan.

"Don't wanna get up. To comfy." He mumbled. He stated resting his head on my chest. His arms wrapped around under my breast. I glared at him.

"I'm not a pillow. You know!" I snapped. I could feel him pull me closer, as he moved his head around over my chest to get more comfy.

"You are so pushing you luck." I hissed.

"But Lucy~" He whined. "I want to stay here and cuddle with you~" He whined again.

"But Natsu I want to go to the guild and get ready for the party." I sighed. "Because guess what! It's Halloween!" I cheered. I heard him groan. "Oh knock it off. Stop being such a baby. Come on let's get up." I said while sitting up. Which was a lot tougher then I thought. I looked down, no wonder why. My stomach was bigger. God fuck damn. I got to bed for one night and I wake up to a bigger stomach. Mira did not lie when she said Vampire babies come fast. It looks like I'm about ready to give birth in 4 months. My fucker. I only found out I was pregnant a month and half ago. Fuck. I'm in deep shit. No wait this isn't my fault its Natsu's. Yeah I'm just going to blame it all on him. That fucker. I probably won't be able to fit into my costume anymore. That fucker. It's all his fault.

"Lucy why do you look so mad?" I looked over. Natsu was sitting up looking at me confused.

"Because. I probably won't be able to fit into my costume anymore and it's all your fault." I snapped at him. He looked shocked. I got out of bed looking around the room for my costume.

"How is it my fault exactly?" He mumbled he looked a bit mad. I turned around glaring at him. I pointed to my stomach that was like 2 inches bigger then yesterday.

"Because you couldn't keep your god damn hormones in check, which I have to pay for now because I'm fat as fuck. I probably won't be able to fit into my costume anymore. Because these babies decide to develop faster than regular babies. I looked like I just have 4 months left. When I should have more than 6 months left!" I snapped at him. I could hear him sigh.

"This is going to be one long day." He mumbled. The hell is that supposed to mean. I sighed walking it off. I grabbed the blue top Juvia picked out and some jeans that I might be able to fit into. I made my way to the shower.

**TIME SKIP**

I groaned for the tenth time today. The sad part was that it was only 1 pm. everyone in the guild was helping by putting decorations up. I held Mira put icing on the cupcakes and cake. I watched as Natsu and Gray were putting up a sign. Wendy and Romeo were setting up the tables, by putting black then orange table cloth down.

"What's the matter Lucy?" I looked behind me Mira was finishing up the last cake she had to make. I sighed putting the frosting down.

"Well Mira to be honest with you. I thought I would have more time." I stated.

"What do you mean by more time?" She asked confused.

"I know that you said Vampire babies come fast. But I never thought it would be this fast. I mean look at me. I look like I'm ready to give birth in 4 months. But I've only been pregnant for 3 months." I frowned. "What if I'm not good enough to be a mother? I barely grew up around one, so how am I supposed to know how to be one." I asked. "What if I do something wrong? What if I mess up Mira? I don't know what I'm doing." I stated. She looked at me concerned.

"Well I can't tell you what to do or say. Because I don't know what to do either." I frowned. "But I can say that you won't be alone. You have Natsu with you. And your family with you." Mira stated.

"Besides that Lucy. I know you'll be a great Mother." I looked over Loke sat down right next to me. He picked up some black icing and helped me out.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. He laughed well really giggled.

"Well because you care for your own family, you fight for them. I remember you always use to act like our mom when you were little. You would boss us around to do this and that." He stated. I smiled. "Or like the time we got into a car crash. I remember we stopped at a busy town and you got lost from us. Then we found you and you had a little girl on your shoulders. You helped her find her mom. If that doesn't show you how great of a mother you will be then I don't know what will." Loke stated. I watched smiling as he iced another cupcake.

"When I first heard that you were you know pregnant. My mind went to 'What the fuck did they just say.' I got mad, I was mad. But I don't know why. Maybe it was the fact that you finally got to meet someone that could give you so much happiness. That I could never give you for the longest time. It's like he just walked in and stole you away. I was upset at first, but then I saw that you were actually smiling for once. The only time you ever smiled like that was when you were really little or with Éclair. But here was a complete stranger making you laugh and smile. Watching it was like watching you come back from the darkness. Going on this crazy path and journey was tuff. You held on, I held on. It was hard. We lost people, but we gained so much more. We gained happiness that we haven't found in the longest time." I heard him take a long breathe.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that. You've been down so many tuff times. Everyone has here. But it's never stopped any of us. Sure we've cried, been in pain. But that means nothing. We all have each other, and that's the only thing we all really need in the end. Which is friends, and family. That's what everyone is here. I know you'll be a good mother because you have that in side you. You don't give up when it's hard, you never stop, sure you cry but it doesn't stop you. You have the spirit and drive to keep going. And if you have the drive, then I know you will make it through. So being a mother is like another bump in the road. It'll be hard, it will be stressful. But when were with you. It's easier than you think. Plus you have Natsu be your side. As long as you have that drive, love, and passion. I know you will be the best mother out there." Loke stated. I just noticed that was crying my eyes out.

"Loke!" I cried, I tackled him in a huge hug. I had a really tight grip on him.

"Um, Lucy I think you should let go. Loke looks like he can't breathe." I heard Gray say.

"Leave us alone. We having a moment." I cried out. Hugging him tighter. Crying.

"P-Please H-Help M-Me. I-I'm dying." I could hear Loke chock out. I smiled. Silly Loke, you can't die. You're a vampire.

"Well now he knows what I go through every day." I heard Natsu laugh. I looked over at Natsu he was laughing. I let go of Loke. I could hear him fall to the floor but I didn't look over. I keep glaring at Natsu.

"I can breathe!" Loke cried out.

"The hell is that supposed to mean Natsu?' I asked glaring at him. He looked confused.

"What is what supposed to mean?" He asked confused.

"You said now he knows what I have to go through every day. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Well it's just that-"

"Just that what? I get on your nerves? Am I annoying to you or something? Would you rather have me not around! I can do that for you! It will be easy! I'll just leave! Okay if you're fine with that! Then maybe you won't have to go through that every day!" I snapped out. Taking a step over Loke's body.

"Wait, I never meant it like that!" I heard Natsu snap.

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone watched as Lucy's happiness turned into anger very fast.

"Just that what? I get on your nerves? Am I annoying to you or something? Would you rather have me not around! I can do that for you! It will be easy! I'll just leave! Okay if you're fine with that! Then maybe you won't have to go through that every day!" Lucy snapped out. Taking a step over Loke's body.

"Wait, I never meant it like that!" Natsu stated. Lucy stopped walking to turn around and look at him.

"Then what did you mean it like! You make it sound like I'm a bother to live with. Is that what you think? Then fine I'll leave. So I'm not longer a bother to you!" Lucy snapped. Everyone knew right then and there her hormones were acting up because of the babies. But none of them said anything. They just wanted to watch it unfold.

"You not a bother Lucy." Natsu stated relaxing himself. Maybe he thought by not yelling it would get better.

"Really? Because this morning you made me seem like a bother. I woke you up and all you did was groan. I knew it you do think I'm a bother. I'll just leave you alone for now on! That way I won't get in your way! So I'm no longer a bother to you! I bet you would like that! Wouldn't you! You can finally do whatever you want without me holding you back!" Lucy snapped at him. You could see Natsu mentally face palm. He groaned.

"See there you go again! I'm a bother again!" Lucy snapped.

"That's it! Where going home!" Natsu snapped. He appeared right in front of Lucy picking her up. She yelled and kicked trying to get out of his grip. He just keep walking towards the door.

"Hey see you later guys. Lucy and I need to head home and get ready!" Natsu shouted.

"Put me down. Dragneel! Right now! Put me down! I will kill you!" Lucy keep yelling over and over again. You could hear her yells get quitter in the distance. Everyone just watched in shock.

"This is going to be a long day." Gray mumbled.

"No kidding I almost died." Loke sighed getting up.

"Poor Natsu." Mira mumbled.

"What do you mean poor Natsu? Lucy has to deal with the babies not him." Levy stated.

"Yeah, but he has to deal with Lucy like that." Cana stated taking a sip of beer.

"Salamander is so fucked." Gajeel added chuckling.

"I for one am excited to be an Aunty!" Erza cheered.

"You just want one of the kids to be named Erza Scarlet." Jellal added. Everyone looked at Erza.

"What it's a good name." Erza defended. Everyone just laughed.

"They might be a little bit crazy, but they'll make it." Lisanna stated smiling at the door.


	78. Happy Halloween

**LUCY' POV**

I sighed. I don't feel like parting right now. I love Halloween, but I'm just so tried all the time because of the triplets. I get to hear the blasting music. It hitting me in the head like a knife banging on a fence. I get to hear yelling, shouting, the booming of music, and worse of all the blinding lights. I've been here since 6 pm. I just want to go to bed. It's almost 11:30 pm. I first it was fun partying with everyone. But they never want to sleep. Boy, does Fairy Tail go all out for Halloween. It doesn't even look like a guild. It looks like a dungeon. Chains all over the wall. They even chained some of the guild members to the wall to add more effect. I knew I was excited about Halloween but this is just over the top. There was even a light up dance floor. I don't remember help setting that up. But it was a lot of fun dancing. Except I can't really dance anymore. I just kind of walk side to side. I was dancing about an hour ago, but I just got really tired. I felt really heavy. So I stopped and know I'm eating all the food.

Which sucked a lot. I don't want to eat all the time. But I'm just always hungry and craving something. If I were home alone. I would probably eat all the food in the house. My favorite thing to eat was a lot of meat. Which was really weird. Normally pregnant women eat a lot of pickles, but me its meat. I can't get enough of it. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the triplets have vampire blood. Mira did say that I need to drink 2 of those shakes a day, so I can keep up my energy. I was worried at first but after meeting up with Doctor Anderson, he said it's normal to be really tired with triplets. Plus there not just normal triplets they do have Natsu's blood. Vampire blood.

What would it be like? To be a human mother to triplet vampires. I don't even really know a lot about vampires. Sure I grew up with a vampire family. But I'm not a vampire. All I really know is that ravine is there weakness, same with wooden sticks. But what still confuses me is that ravine is like a little creek. Is it the water or something inside the water there that affect them? I guess I don't really know.

"Alright, hope you guys enjoyed that last song. This one is for everyone what there with a wild party heart." The DG stated, playing out another booming song. I sighed. I was right this morning. I didn't fit in my costume anymore. It weird to wake up one morning and be a month bigger. It's supposed to gradually get bigger, not just magically grow in one night. But hey, they are their Father. I sighed again. Were even is Natsu.

I scanned the crowd. I couldn't even tell where he was. Everyone looked so different. They really did play the part of their characters too. I thought they didn't like Halloween that much, but boy was I wrong. They loved Halloween. I jumped a little when a pumpkin was set down right in front of me. I looked to my left.

"Come on Lucy you didn't forget about our tradition since we were little right?" Loke asked smiling. I smiled. I almost laughed at his costume. He was dressed up as a life guard. I have no idea why. But he was. Those red gym shorts, whistle around his neck, red cap, and white cream on his nose.

"Never would I ever forget that." I stated getting up. His smile got bigger. That's a tradition we made up together when we were little kids with Sting. After trick-or-treating. Mother would always make us go right to bed and eat no candy, because we had enough. But we came up with our own idea. We snuck out ate some candy up in the trees, then we would grab the pumpkins we carved and smash them. By throwing them at the ground. We didn't always love to make a mess, and go out with a bang. That was our moto.

Loke handed me a pumpkin. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough.

"On 3." I nodded. "1," I gripped the pumpkin tighter. "2," I took a deep breathe holding it as high I could, without falling. "3." He shouted. You could hear the splat as is mashed to the ground. The pumpkin guts over the ground.

"Hey Loke," I stated looking at the smashed pumpkin. "Will we ever see Sting again?" I asked. It was silent for the longest time.

"Of course, just I don't think it will be anytime soon." He mumbled.

"I feel selfish." I stated. Looking at the dark streets covered on pumpkin guts. "We didn't even try to find him. No one ever talks about him anymore. It's like we moved on without him. Which I don't want. I don't want to forget about him Loke. He's our brother. We just got him back, then he leaves again. But I just don't get why. Why take away your emotions? I don't get it Loke. I understand that it's a vampire thing, but still. I just don't understand it." I stated. I heard him sigh. I could see him sit down. I sat down next to him. He was looking up at the stars.

"Before you were born. Sting was always into adventure. I remember him saying that, he wanted to explore the world and cover every inch of it. He never gave up that adventure. Sometimes I wonder if that's what he's doing right now. Maybe he is or isn't," Loke stated. I watched as he laid on his back. Putting his hands up under his head looking up at the stars. I could feel myself laying down next to him.

"Sting's been through some tuff times. More than we could ever know. It just probably caught up to him. He's held on for so long Lucy. He's been through so much. You need a break once and a while right? There's only so much one person can handle at a time." Loke stated. "He just wanted to let that go away. He wanted a brake, he wanted to explore and find himself. I think that's what he really wants, but he just hasn't figured that out yet. I remember that we would always go up on the roof and look at the stars." Loke stated. I smiled.

"Yeah, and Sting would always say that the stars show us our own destiny."

"_Just imagine what's out there." Sting stated pointing at the sky with amazement. I smiled. _

"_What do you mean Sting?" Loke asked. Sting smiled at him. _

"_Well Loke, Lucy. There's more to it then this world. There's more to everything then one breath. Picture it a whole other world, filled with adventures. Just waiting to be solved. It's like each star shows us what path to take or where to go. One star could show you your own destiny." _

I smiled.

"Maybe Sting lost his path. He off course. But I believe with a little help it can all be solved. He just needs to figure out that he's off his own path. Because right now, he's losing it." Loke mumbled. I leaned up on one arm looking at him.

"But we can help him figure that out right?" I asked. Loke took a glimpse at him then looked back to the sky.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." I smiled. Loke got up, he held his hand towards me. I smiled taking it.

"Well we better head back to the party." He stated. I nodded.

You could see the party start to slow down a bit. Some people were sweating, from dancing so much. Others were just drinking at a table playing poker. Some were still dancing on the floor. But it wasn't as pact as last time. I walked over to Natsu. Is devil/demon costume was all messed up.

Earlier he was wearing a red vest that actually covered his chest for once, his long black cape, dark pants, black shoes, red eyes which he already had, and his fangs were out the whole night. Isn't it weird to keep his fangs out though?

But now his cape was off of him, his vest was unbutton so his chest was showing again. His hair was all spiky and messed up. His fangs were gone, and his eyes were no longer red. But his teeth still looked very sharp.

"Hey Lucy!" Lisanna cheered she was sitting at the table with Gray, Gajeel, Lyon, Natsu, Cana, Erza and Jellal. Looks like they were playing poker or some type of gambling game.

"You should come play!" Lisanna cheered. She wore her little red riding hood costume. Puffy red skirt, white shirt that should off a lot of her chest. Brown corset around her waist. Her red hood us up on her head. She looked really good in it.

"I don't even really know how to gamble." I stated.

"Nonsense we can teach you." Erza stated. She wore her Roman outfit. Which was really a bed sheet around her and Jellal had on to. Her hair was styled really nicely. Long red curls, green leaves placed in her hair. She did look like a Roman. Same with Jellal.

"Are you sure, I don't even know what I'm doing." I stated. Natsu took another sip of his beer.

"Come on Luce, we'll show them." Natsu stated. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over. He basically pulled me down to sit on his lap. I felt really embarrassed. I could tell I was blushing.

"Let's just start the game, before things get over PG at this table." Gray stated. I blushed and everyone laughed.

I'm so lost. I have no idea what's going on. What does folding mean? And why are there chips in the middle? The only thing that helped me was Natsu. Although he didn't tell me why or what was going on. I held the cards in front of both of us, he would put his head on my shoulder and look at them then back at the game over and over. He would point at what card to put down or say how many chips to put in the middle. I was lost the whole time.

"I'm raising it, by 150." Gray stated, throwing in a couple of chips. I don't get this at all. Lisanna groaned.

"I'm folding," She stated slamming the cards on the table. What does folding even mean? Does it mean you're out? I hope that's what it means. We've been sitting here for 30 minutes. Lyon was the first to go out, then Cana. Now I think it's just Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal and Natsu and I. But Natsu and I are one person. So just 5 people in the game.

Gajeel groaned and put some chips in the middle. "Make it 200." Now it's 200 chips? What the hell is going on? All I know is the cards. That's the only thing I know. King of diamonds, Jack of diamonds, Queen of diamonds, 10 of diamonds, and A of diamonds. I don't really understand the point of this game.

"I'll fold." Jellal stated throwing his cards away. Erza just stared at the table.

"I'll throw in 2 blacks and a green to make it 225." She stated. Okay, so the chips are like money right?

"I like your style, but we'll raise 250." Natsu stated. What chips are that? "So 2 black ones, and two greens." Natsu stated pointing at them. I nodded throwing that in the middle. I feel really dumb. I don't know what's going on. I'm like that kid that's tagging along.

"Do we really have to play with bunny girl, she doesn't even know what she's doing.' Gajeel stated. I frowned.

"Gajeel!" Lisanna snapped, she hit him on the head.

"Don't listen to him, he's just and ass." Natsu mumbled in my ear. I nodded.

"Shit, I'm folding." Gray snapped throwing the cards down.

"What's the matter stripper out of luck?" Gajeel laughed. Gajeel pushed in I'm guessing 250. "I'm not a pussy." Gajeel stated.

"300," Erza stated putting in three black chips. So the black chips I'm guessing are a hundred each?

"325," Natsu stated. I know the black ones are a hundred each so I grabbed three black ones, but what's 25?

"1 Green," Natsu pointed to the green chips. I nodded and through in the green one with the three blacks.

"I'm not going to lose so I'll raise it to 350," Gajeel stated. I looked over at Erza, she looked lost in her head. She put the cards on the table.

"I fold," She stated rubbing her eyes. I looked over at Gajeel he was smirking towards us.

"You're move Salamander, bunny-girl." He smirked.

"We'll raise it to 375," Natsu stated. I grabbed 3 blacks and 3 greens is it? It's got to be if the greens are each 25 right? I looked behind me, Natsu nodded. Okay. I just threw it in the pile in the middle. Gajeel growled.

"400," He stated throwing in four blacks. It was silent for a minute.

"425," Natsu stated. I threw in 4 blacks and a green. Gajeel stared at his cards for the longest time.

"Fuck it, I'm going all in." He stated. I could feel Natsu smirk. With his head on my shoulder. Gajeel put all his chips in the middle. He looked up at us waiting.

"Were all in," He stated. I pushed all the chips into the middle.

"Alright, lay your cards down, so we can see." Lisanna stated. I'm so lost. I thought the point of the game was not to show your cards. I wouldn't even know if we were playing the same game anymore.

"Bet this Salamander." Gajeel stated. His cards were 8 of clubs, 9 of clubs, 10 of clubs, Jack of clubs, and Queen of clubs. What does that mean?

"You got a straight flush, Gajeel." Lisanna stated.

"Yep, you scared Salamander?" Gajeel smirked at Natsu.

"Not one bit, you metal face, have a good hand. But it's not good enough for you." I could hear Natsu say.

"What's in your hand?" Gajeel asked.

"Show them Luce," Natsu stated taking another sib of beer. I slowly put the card down on the table. Am I the only one who has no clue on what's going on?

"The Royal Flush," Lisanna mumbled.

"How in the hell did you get the royal flush." Gajeel snapped.

"Simple I have my lucky Lucy." Natsu stated as he hugged me tight.

"I don't know what's going on." I stated.

"One lucky bastard." Jellal mumbled.

"I l-lost to S-Salamander?" Gajeel stated in shock.

"I'll be damned." Lyon stated.

"Looks like they get the thousand dollars." Gray stated. Wait! We get a thousand dollars?

"Wait we get the money?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Well yeah you guys won." Lyon pointed out. I'm so happy.

"Great now let's play LCR!" Lisanna cheered.

I'm screwed. Mira screwed me over. She had to come up with this alcohol drink that even vampires can get drunk from. It took her all day, but with some magic even they could get drunk from it. She had the help of Romeo and Juvia to make it. It was like a magically potion. Which I never knew it was possible until now.

I was understanding the game of LCR. But it was impossible to pay it, when Natsu keeps distracting me.

"Come on Salamander, keep it in your pants!" Gajeel hissed out. He was saying from side to side in his chair.

"Shut it Tin Can," Natsu stated. His words were starting to become slurry.

"You te need te nock it o-ff." Gray slurred.

"They are really drunk aren't they?" Lisanna stated looking at them. I nodded.

"Mira what was in the drink, because they look really drunk?" I asked. She came up wearing her tight fitting nurse outfit.

"It was a lot of alcohol, some magic, and this plant. Which I read online is like catnip but for vampires. It makes them all crazy, and drugged." She stated. I could feel Natsu nibble at my neck. I jumped a bit.

"No kidding," I mumbled.

"Is it safe for them?" Lisanna asked pointing at Gray and Gajeel, there were like trying to catch someone in the air, but nothing was there.

"It will wear off by the end of the night." Mira stated.

"Natsu I told you to stop," I stated trying to get away. He just keep kissing at my neck.

"But Lucy~" He whined. I sighed this is going to be one long ass night.

"Happy Halloween," I mumbled.


	79. The man's name is Zeref

**LUCY's POV**

I sat up slowly. The bright sun hitting my eyes. It was brutal. I looked around. Where am I? I know I didn't drink because of the triplets. But still I'm not in bed with Natsu. Oh wait I remember. Natsu got drunk, he would stop touching me. So I chained him the bar. Then I feel asleep in the guilds hospital. I got up slowly.

Walking into the main area. It was horrible. It's like every past out here. Which everyone probably did. I saw Loke passed out over a railing, Erza and Jellal were cuddling on a table, Levy passed out on the bar with Lisanna, Mira feel asleep on a bar stole, Laxus passed out on the dance floor, Cana had beer cans all over her, Wendy and Romeo were asleep in the corner on the guild floor, Gray was actually hold Juvia in their sleep. I looked and almost passed out laughing. Natsu was asleep and he and Gajeel were cuddling. Facing each other, hugging each other. I'm going to pee my pants.

I ran over to Levy and Lisanna, waking them up.

"Lucy what's going on?" Levy asked confused.

"You okay?" Lisanna asked yawning. I nodded and smiled pointing over at Natsu and Gajeel. Once they saw it they started laughing, but tried not to be so loud as to wake them up.

"This is so going on the wall!" Lisanna stated. She took put her phone and took a picture.

"I can't breathe!" Levy cried out.

"Lucy," Natsu mumbled. Pulling Gajeel closer. Gajeel leaned into him. His head resting on Natsu's chest.

"Shrimp," Gajeel mumbled in his sleep. This was hurting too much.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Loke asked coming over. I just pointed to Natsu and Gajeel. Once he saw it he was chuckling.

"This is too good to be true." He giggled out.

"What's going on?" I looked behind me too find, Erza, Jellal, and Gray up.

"You got to see this." I stated pointing at them. Once they saw they just started laughing.

"This is so going to be used as blackmail." Gray stated taking a picture.

"Oh I totally agree," Lisanna mumbled.

"This is the best thing ever." Erza stated. She giggled.

"You know what, I'm using blackmail too," Jellal stated taking a picture. Loke took a picture right after him.

"Oh my god my sides hurt." I tried to be quite. But it got even better. Gajeel started to sniff Natsu.

"Shrimp smells like ash." Gajeel stated. I couldn't hold it in.

"This is the best thing ever!" I cried out loud laughing. Everyone broke out laughing right after that. I could see Natsu and Gajeel slowly start to wake up. It took them a few minutes to figure out what is happening.

"I'm going to die!" Natsu stated jumping away from Gajeel.

"EW! Salamander!"

"Dear God kill me, I was sleeping with Tin Can!" Natsu cried out. He tried to run away, but feel back words. He was choked, because there was a collar around his neck.

"The hell?' Natsu mumbled. I feel to my knees laughing my ass off. This is too good to be true.

"Someone help me I slept with pinky!" Gajeel cried out. This is the best thing to every happen to me.

"Thank you god, thank you!" I cried out. I was laughing so hard tears ran down my face.

**TIME SKIP**

"So Lucy, Natsu is today the day you get to find out what the genders are?" Mira asked. I smiled.

"Yeah todays the day." I stated.

"Yes! I get to find out if I'm having any nieces or nephews!" Lisanna cheered. Everyone seems more excited than me.

"I have a great idea!" Mira stated. I'm worried because sometimes all her ideas end badly.

"You see, when you go today and the doctor askes if you want to know or not. Say yes, but tell him right it down in a letter of something like that. Then don't open the letter, just give it to me."

"But were the ones that want to find out not you." Natsu stated. Mira glared at him.

"I'm not finished!" She yelled. Natsu backed up. Mira sighed and continued. "So give me the letter. And I'll make you a baby cake." She stated.

"What's a baby cake?" I asked.

"For example, let's say Erza and Jellal decided to have a kid." I looked over their faces were bright red.

"Which were not!" The both stuttered.

"Anyway, let's say they wanted to do the baby cake. So they would give me their letter. But they don't know what gender the baby is. So I bake the cake, but when they cut it open and they find out that it's all pink. The baby is a girl. If it ends up being all blue it's a boy. That's the baby cake." Mira stated.

"So you'll bake a cake and if it's blue on the inside it's a boy, but if pink it's a girl. And we won't find out until we cut the cake open." I stated. She nodded.

"I would be the only one to know, because I'll bake the cakes for you." She stated.

"That's the cutest idea ever!" Lisanna stated.

"Lucy-Chan you and Natsu should do that. Then we can all find out together." Levy stated. We can all find out together. I looked up at Natsu.

"I like it," Natsu stated. "Besides we get to find out in a fun way." He stated. I nodded.

"Mira let's do it." I stated, she smiled.

**TIME SKIP**

I'm either, really excited or really nervous. I could feel my palms begin to sweat. The question is why? Is it because I get to found of the genders? I'm freaking out. We were in the room where they give the ultrasounds. My stomach has got a lot bigger than last time. What if he asks a lot of questions?

"Lucy, I can hear your heartbeat going crazy. You need to relax." Natsu stated. I looked over at him.

"I can't Natsu. What if he asks questions? I'm a lot bigger than last time Natsu. He'll catch on. Then other doctors will hear about it. Then they'll come after them." I put a hand on my stomach. "Natsu I don't want anything to happen to them." I stated looking at them. With his other hand that I wasn't holding. He moved it my hand which was placed on my stomach. His hand covering mine and a part of my stomach.

"That won't happen Lucy. I won't let anything like that happen to them or you. I promise you that. So take a deep breath, and relax." Natsu stated. I sighed.

"Maybe your right," I stated.

"Aren't I always," He mumbled. I smiled. I could feel his lips soft kiss mine. We were stopped by a knock on the door.

"Nice to see you again. Natsu, Lucy." Doctor Anderson stated. He walked around to sit in his chair. "So today is the day we get to find out what genders they are." He stated. I nodded. I could feel him put the gel on my stomach. It was really cold. I forgot how cold it was at first.

"Well let's take a look and find out." He stated. I moved the metal part over my stomach. Going back and forward, up and down. I could see him smile.

"Interesting," He mumbled. I looked at him confused.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I can print out the papers and it will tell you what genders they are." He stated. I don't know why I know this but something is off with him. He seems less talkative. What's with that?

"Now if you don't mind. I know that you got all the shots already. But just to be safe. I need you to take this one." He stated. But I can't. He took out a needle with red liquid in it. Why is it red? "There seems to be something going around, with pregnant women and it can affect the babies." Effect the babies? Like hurt them?

"What's in it?" I asked. The doctor shrugged.

"Beats me, my boss told me to give this to you." He stated. Boss? Wait? What? That's not the answer I was expecting.

"Who's the boss?" Natsu asked in a very unkind voice. I could feel the doctor put his hand on my stomach. He was too focused on putting the needle in my stomach.

"Wait! I'm not good with needles!" I cried out. I tried to push myself up, but struggled because of my stomach. The needle was so close. A hand stopped it.

"Were leaving." Natsu stated. He grabbed the needle from the doctor's hand. He slammed it to the ground. The red liquid pouring out onto the floor. Doctor Anderson basically jumped out of his chair.

"Please, you need to take this is. Your babies need it they might die without it." He cried out. I've never seen a doctor get this upset with someone not taking a shot. Wait! Might die without it? Why is that?

"Why is that?" I asked really worried. The doctor was kneeling in front of us. He had tears in his eyes.

"Because evil is coming, greater evil then you could ever think. Death is coming. That's what he told me." He? I felt Natsu pull me up, he had me standing behind him.

"Who's he?" Natsu asked confused. The man covered his mouth in shock.

"I said he, which means I'm going to die. He told me if I give him away he'll kill me. I don't want to be killed." The doctor stood up. He put his hand under his coat, and took out a gun. I gasped. The worse part was that his hand was shaking the whole time. He had tears running down his eyes. He pointed the gun at his own head.

"He told me that I need to kill myself. But I don't want to. I don't know why I'm doing this please help me." He said in a shaky voice.

"Who's he?" Natsu asked very slowly. The man was crying his eyes out.

"I can't say. I know his name. I want to say it, but he told me not to. I can't say it for some reason." He mumbled. "He told me to kill myself if," He pointed at me. "If she doesn't take that needle. He said it will help him out." He stated. His hand was shaking like crazy with the gun in it. "B-But you smashed the needle. Which now she can't take. So now I have to kill myself." He stated crying his eyes out.

"Be safe, he's coming. He always comes. He's watching you guys, he's watching your family. He knows all. He's coming for you." I could see him grip the gun tighter.

"Wait! Don't!" I yelled but I was too late. You could hear a bang. A ringing bang. I didn't look away this time. Blood splat everywhere against the wall. He dropped the gun and feel to the floor. His cold body slamming against it. Why did he kill himself? What did he mean by he? I couldn't stop staring at the blood on the wall.

**NORMAL POV**

"Mira do you already have everything to make the cakes?" Wendy asked sitting at the bar in front of Mira.

"Of course! I never ever run out of baking supplies it's my thing." Mira stated smiling.

"I wonder what they're going to have." Levy asked.

"What if it's all girls?" Lisanna cheered. "That way I can spoil them."

"But don't you think it would be nice if they had a boy or two?" Romeo asked.

"God help them if they do have a boy. It could turn out just like Salamander." Gajeel stated.

"I think they should name there girl Erza Scarlet." Erza stated. Everyone laughed.

"I just can't wait to find out!" Mira stated jumping up and down.

"Loke what do you think?" Lyon asked. Loke set down his drink.

"I think that-"He was cut off with the guild doors slamming open. They all expect Natsu and Lucy, but instead a man with black hair and red eyes stood there.

"Can we help you?" Mira asked. The guy was smirking.

"Yes I believe you can. You see I'm looking for an old friend. He held me out on a mission not too long ago. I'd like to repay him." The man stated.

"Who is this man you speak?" Erza asked confused. The guy smiled.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He stated.

"Sorry but Natsu is out right now." Lisanna stated. "You could wait here if you like."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." He stated walking farther into the guild. Everyone was very hesitate to talk to him. Until one voice spoke up.

"Who are you?" Laxus asked. The man in the dark cape smirked.

"Names Zeref."

**TIME SKIP**

Everyone was having a good time laughing and smiling. Zeref made great company. He would tell funny stories on how Natsu and he meant. At least all the fun ended when the doors opened. Natsu stood there, right next to Lucy. He stopped walking looking at the person he would never want to see again.

"Natsu your back, you're friend Zeref was telling us how you just meant." Lisanna smiled. Zeref was sitting at a table with Lisanna, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Lyon, Loke and Wendy with Romeo.

"Natsu how have you been? It's been too long." Zeref stated standing up.

**NATSU's POV**

My worst nightmare has happened. What more does he want? He's sitting with my friends, family laughing having fun. I'm going to kill him. Everything he does is a lie.

"_Zeref that was the best joke you ever made." I looked around the corner. He was laughing with Mother and Father. Zeref was smiling and laughing. Father always loved Zeref more than me. _But Mother loved me, she cared for me. Read me bed time stories and everything like that. Or at least that was until that night.

"_Mom what's going on? I keep hearing screaming." I stated walking down the stairs to our basement. I stood there in shock. _

"_Natsu, run!" She yelled. She was chained against the wall, she was bleeding like crazy. Blood pooling out of her mouth. Her eyes were not glowing like they used to. Father was laughing as he was slowly killing mother over and over. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around. Zeref my older brother was staring at me. _

"_Zeref we must help-"He slapped me in the face. I fell down the stairs. Landing at the bottom. I touched the back of my head blood. _

"_Stupid brother. You don't know when to run. Didn't you hear Mother! You were supposed to run, not stand there and cry!" He snapped. _

That wasn't the only time I lost someone special to me.

"_Natsu run!" Igneel shouted. _

"_But I can't just leave you!" I yelled. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Son, Natsu. Sometimes the best thing to do is run." He stated. _

"_It's over Igneel!" Zeref shouted. _

"_No!" I screamed. Igneel, pushed me down the hill, just as Zeref came up and ripped his heart out of him. Zeref's face turned to me. Blood all over it. I could see Igneel, fall slowly to his knees. Zeref still holding. His heart. Igneel fell to the ground. _

"_Natsu, your destiny will catch up to you. Run while you can." He stated. With those read eyes of his. That's the last I ever saw him._

Until now. I slammed him up against the wall. I'm not going to let history repeat itself. I'm going to save my family. I'm not running. I'm going to kill him.

**LUCY's POV**

"Natsu?" Lisanna gasped. As Natsu was holding a man against the wall. By the throat. Natsu's eyes were glowing bright red. Just when I thought it could get any worse. Natsu slammed him against the floor now. Blood coming out of the man's head. But he didn't even looked scared or fazed.

"Natsu calm down! He was just here to repay you!" Erza yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu snapped his voice was dark, deep. He brought the man's face close to his.

"I'm just here for a family reunion. Natsu." Natsu growled.

"You don't have any family, so get the hell out of here before I kill you." Natsu hissed. The man laughed.

"Natsu! Don't be so rude!" Erza yelled. She tried to pull Natsu off of the man, but he didn't even budge.

"Natsu listen to your friends. They know better than you. You can't kill me, I'm older than you and stronger." He stated. He just smirked at Natsu. Putting his hands under his head, resting. Why does, Natsu want to kill this man so much?

"Natsu stop he didn't do anything." I stated. I could hear the man laugh. He grabbed a hold of Natsu's wrist and broke off his grip. Standing up slowly. He still had a hold of Natsu's wrist when he broke them. Natsu fell to his knees.

"You see that, she even says to knock it off. Listen to your women. I thought you were raised better than this." The man hissed out. It was like lighting. The man threw Natsu into the wall above the bar. Smashing into pots and pans. Hearing them fall on top of him. Dents in the bar and wall. I gasped covering my mouth. I've never seen Natsu get thrown around like that.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gray snapped. Looking at the man. They heard coughing.

"See now I have to tell them everything Natsu. Gosh, you're not supposed to keep secretes from your friends." He stated.

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu stated. Running at the man, but the man just flipped Natsu over onto his back, putting a foot on him. Natsu coughed.

"Still not strong enough. When are you going to stop fighting like a little boy Natsu?" The man stated.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man looked over at me. His red eyes are like looking into my soul.

"Well it appears that Natsu. Has kept you all in the dark about who he really is. I guess its story time. What do you say Natsu?" The man asked. Looking down at Natsu.

"Go to hell," Natsu mumbled. He slowly took the man's foot off of him. Natsu got up facing the man whipping his face.

"Well you see Love, Natsu and I aren't really that different we're blood after all." He stated.

"You not my blood. Zeref. You killed, my mother. You killed my father. You took everything away from me. You left me frozen in ice for over 400 hundred years!" Natsu snapped. As he punched Zeref right in the face. Zeref was sent flying onto the wall.

400 years? Killed my mother? Killed his father? That was him? This was the man that killed Natsu's family?


	80. He left me, us, and everyone

**LUCY's POV**

"You not my blood. Zeref. You killed, my mother. You killed my father. You took everything away from me. You left me frozen in ice for over 400 hundred years!" Natsu snapped. As he punched Zeref right in the face. Zeref was sent flying onto the wall.

400 years? Killed my mother? Killed his father? That was him? This was the man that killed Natsu's family?

"Boy, you have a temper don't you?" Zeref stated. He didn't even looked harmed. Zeref? Who is he to Natsu? They said that they were blood? Does that mean there related?

"Get out of here," Natsu growled.

"But Natsu-"

"Who the hell are you?" Erza snapped she held her knife out. Pointing it at him. Zeref didn't even look over.

"Let's start from the beginning shale we?" Zeref asked.

"Don't you fuckin dare!" Natsu growled. Natsu ran up to Zeref, but it's like Zeref just pushed him off, Natsu was sent back flying into the wall.

"That old man I killed didn't teach you shit. I thought if anyone raised you better it was us." Zeref stated. I get it now, well sort of. Raised you better it was us. Their blood.

"You're Natsu's-." I gasped very quietly. I could see Zeref look at me smirking.

"I'm Natsu's older brother." Zeref smirked.

"You're not my brother." Natsu hissed out, standing up slowly from the wall. He had blood on his head and arm.

"Sure we are. We might have not had the best past, but hey were blood. Whether you like it or not, our blood is the same. We share it." He stated.

"I'm nothing like you, Zeref. You kill for fun. You killed our mother. You let that bastard of an old man, kill her. You knocked me out that night. So I wouldn't fight back." Natsu started walking towards him. "After that I finally got to have a fathers love, but you killed him Zeref. You killed my father and my mother. Weren't nothing alike at all. I don't kill for fun. It's a burden to have the same blood with you." Natsu stated. I could hear Zeref chuckle.

"Such a drama queen just like the old man I killed. What was his name? Igneel. Igneel Dragneel. The man you called your father. Sure he had a mouth, but nothing backing him up behind it. In other words, he was just an old man that didn't matter." Zeref stated. "Well now he really doesn't matter because I ripped his heart out." Zeref stated. Right at that Natsu pushed him down to the ground. Natsu on top of Zeref, he was grabbing his neck and slammed his body into the ground over and over again.

"You didn't know him at all! He cared! He was my father! Which you killed!" Natsu yelled over and over again. "You should have died that night not him. You hear me Zeref?! I'll be the one to kill you." Natsu stated. He stood up grabbing Zeref by the hair and threw him into the wall, with all his force. Parts of the wall broke off, which caused dust to cover that area.

"I'll be waiting for that day little brother." You could hear Zeref say. Once the dust vanished. Zeref was nowhere to be seen.

"Why?" Natsu mumbled. He was facing away from the dusty area. He fell to his knees.

"Natsu are you-"Lisanna was cut off when Natsu yelled.

"Why?!" He punched the floor. "You took everything what more could you want?" Natsu stated. I didn't need him to look up for me to see him cry. Natsu Dragneel was crying? I looked around everyone was just watching him. You could see water fall to the ground. My heart broke into two. He lost his father, mother. I know what that is like. I walked over to him. I could just hear him cry. I kneeled down right beside him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You once told me that. If being together means we share everything. So we share each other's pain, sadness, and happiness. So let me take some of it." I stated very slowly. I could hear more foot prints coming. I looked up Erza was standing on the other side of Natsu. She leaned down, and rubbed his head.

"I was once weak. I was always afraid, I hidden my tears, but kept on going, I kept on believing, I followed my heart, I followed my courage, and I realized that if I hadn't believed in myself, I wouldn't have become the person I am today." I smiled looking at her. "I use to think that all vampires were killers. I believed that even before I meant you. I still believed that the day you, Gray and Gajeel joined the guild. I was always waiting for the time when you would lose it. Which you did. I told myself that's how vampires work. But spending the past months with you, changed me. Vampires, are killers when they kill, but not when they can feel." Erza stated rubbing his head. I could feel Natsu get up slowly.

"Thank guys, but this one. Is mine okay." He stated. He slowly stood up heading towards the door.

"Natsu you're not listening-"Erza yelled but stopped when Natsu turned around. He his face was anger, rage, but his eyes were full of tears.

"I'm not losing anyone else!" He snapped. My heart broke when I saw that.

"Look we get that you don't want to lose anyone else. But if you would tell us what happened to you, then we could help you out." Mira stated. I could see Natsu clench his fist.

"It was 400 years ago I was born into a small family. Just me, my brother Zeref, and our mother and father. But our father never cared about me. Zeref and he always had this special bond. But our mom was different. She cared for me. She loved me. I loved her. I still do. That was the only love I ever had when I was little." He turned around. "Then one day I found her being killed slowly, by our father. I still don't know why. I wanted to help but Zeref stopped me. Mother told me to run, but I never did. Zeref said I should have run that day. I was only 5 at the time. He was 8."

"Wait didn't we meet when you were 5?" Gray asked. I heard Natsu sigh.

"Yeah that's true."

"But how?" Gajeel asked. Natsu tensed up.

"Zeref knocked me out that night. I woke up, but in front of someone I didn't know. He's name was Igneel. He took care of me, he loved me like my father never did. I loved him. He taught me how to fish and everything like that. But one day, a man broke into our house. He told me what really happened after I blacked out. After Zeref knocked me out, I was frozen in this magical ice for 400 years. No one found me or anything. No one cared. Until Igneel broke me out. No one told me why they did that to me. The man that told me all of this was Zeref." I could hear some people gasp.

"It's because of me, that Igneel is dead. Zeref was after me, and Igneel saved me. I ran that night after I saw him die." He took a deep breath. "I suppose you know where the story leads from there." Natsu mumbled. He took more steps to leave the guild.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Gray asked. Natsu stopped walking.

"I'm leaving. I'm not going to let you guys die for my selfish choices. He's after me, if I leave you'll be fine. You all will." Natsu stated. He started walking towards the door again. Leaving? Natsu is leaving? Like as in not seeing him ever again? But Natsu can't. He can't be going.

"What happened to we share each other's pain, and sadness!" I snapped. He stopped. "You don't get to go off on your own Natsu! Everyone here helps each other! So get that into your head!" I snapped.

"Lucy's right! You can't just go off on your own!" Lisanna snapped.

"What happened to you Natsu? You are always about friends and family sticking together!" Levy yelled at him.

"I'm not staying here if that means he'll come after all of you. His done it before." Natsu stated. "I don't want to see anyone else I care about die." Natsu stated. He started walking towards the doors again. My heart was about to break. He can't run off! He just can't!

"Flame head. When life changes to be harder change yourself to be stronger." Natsu stopped again. "That's what you told me at least. What happened to that rule? What happened to that pink hired idiot? I mean look at you. You're being a sissy. Don't you get it your running away from this!" Gray yelled. Natsu turned around. He was staring at us.

"I'm not running away Gray." Natsu hissed. He never calls Gray 'Gray.' "I'm not letting you guys die. I can't let anyone else I care about die! That's been my life for years! I'm not going to let it happen again! If I leave you'll all be safe." Natsu stated. I could see a tear drop, going down his face. "You'll all be safe." He mumbled. Turning back around.

"You can't go!" I yelled. I could see him tense up. "Natsu you can't go! We'll never be safe! I need you Natsu!" I cried out. I was right behind him.

"I remember saying to you that, I could never get my heart back from you. It's like it's locked and stuck in side of you. But I want you to keep it." If he walks out those doors, I'll. I'll. I grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Natsu please you can't go. It will make everything worse. You can't go." I was crying so badly.

"Lucy, it's for the better good. You'll be able to live your life without people after you." Natsu stated. My grip on him slipped. "It's better for them." He mumbled. I knew that he was talking about the triplets. He can't leave. I need him. I want him. I can't live without him. I just can't.

"Natsu if you walk out those doors I'll never forgive you!" I snapped. He stopped walking. It was silent. I could see that he was already in front of the door. His hand on the handle.

"If me leaving, and you hating me means that you won't be in danger. I'd take it." He stated. "Even if you hate my guts by doing this I wouldn't care. As long as you're safe, I don't care." He stated. I didn't realize I was on my butt, my knees to the side of me.

He walked out. The door slamming behind him. I just stared at the door.

Natsu left. He left me, us, and everyone.

**TIME SKIP**

I rolled over in the bed. Nothing, no one. It's been 5 days, Natsu still hasn't come back. His stuff was all gone too. His clothes, belongings, everything he had was gone. I laid in our bed, or my bed. His side of the bed was empty as ever. I felt cold, I was freezing. I lost him, I lost it all. His warmth was no longer there.

I barely sleep anymore. I just stay up looking at his side of the bed. Sometimes I can still see him sleeping there. But then he just disappears. I use to call him, or text him. I stopped after the 3 day. I knew he wouldn't answer. The only thing that kept my happy was the triplets. I could feel hem kick once and awhile. It would cheer everyone up in the guild as well. But everything ended up back on Natsu.

Our house, my house. Was lonely. It was dark and lonely. I told me that he doesn't like me to be alone. But he left me alone this whole time. I shifted in the bed, looking over at the clock. 3 am. I try to sleep, but I just can't not without Natsu. My life was dark, depressing without him. But when I meant him I was happy, I had joy. And now it's back to darkness, and I'm depressed. The only time I really sleep is at the guild. I would fall asleep at the bar or on a table.

"_If me leaving, and you hating me means that you won't be in danger. I'd take it." He stated. "Even if you hate my guts by doing this I wouldn't care. As long as you're safe, I don't care."_

But I don't think I could ever hate you.

No one, or anyone in town has been hurt since he left. Does that mean Zeref's gone? I get that Natsu left because he wanted everyone to be safe. But I just don't understand. Were safer with him then without him.

I almost jumped out of bed, when I heard a buzz. I looked over the glow of my phone. I reached and grabbed it. Squinting as my eyes looked at the bright screen. I frowned the photo on my phone was of Natsu and I in that bake off. He was kissing my forehead. We were both covered in flour.

I expect there to be a text from Loke, or Erza even Gray. But it wasn't anyone I knew. It was an unknown number.

_Better keep your windows locked._

My eyes went wide. I flipped over and snapped on the light. Looking around the room. Nothing but the rain splatting against the window. I sighed. I looked down at the message. Another buzz.

_Scared you didn't I?_

Wait can this person see me? I looked around. There no one I can see. I felt another buzz.

_It sucks for you that your home alone. _

I heard a bang from down stairs. I'm losing my mind right? I didn't notice that I was already down the stairs. I am losing my mind. I looked over to the right. The door was wide open, you could see the rain falling down to the ground. Lighting sparking from outside. I ran over to the door and shut it closed, locking it. I leaned my head on the door taking deep breathes. Nothing is happening. I felt another buzz.

_If I were you I wouldn't turn around. _

My eyes widened. Don't turn around Lucy. Don't turn around. I didn't listen to myself. I snapped my head around. Lighting and thunder went off. I could see a tall figure standing there, bright red eyes glowing with the lighting. Once the lighting vanished, so did the figure.

I looked down. I didn't notice that I was texting Natsu. But I need someone. I just hope he replies.

_HELP_. I sent out. The phone was snatched out of my hand. I looked up. I could now see the face. Bright red eyes, black hair.

"Zeref," I mumbled in shock. He smirked.

"I warned you not to turn around. And what did you do turn around." He stated. "That's the number one thing not to do in the movies." He added.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You got a lot of mouth, you know that. Are you sure you should be talking to me like that when lover boy isn't here." He stated. I backed up so my hand was on the door knob, ready to run for it.

"Natsu's not here. There's no point on coming here. He left." I stated. He smirked leaning down closer. His face inches from mine. I didn't stop staring at him though. I could tell he knew my heart was racing and I was also sweating. I slowly opened up the door a little bit, he caught on. Slamming his hand on the door keeping it shut. I could see his bright red eyes, read mine. He came closer to my ear. I shut my eyes closed, breathing heavy.

"You see that's the reason why. I need him back. But he left." I felt my touch my hair moving it behind my ear. His touch was cold. "The only way to bring him back, is by taking the thing he loves most." I felt his fingers move on my jaw line all the way up to my chin. "Which is by taking the love of his life." I froze when I left his hand light touch my stomach. I pushed his hand away. "And his unborn children."

"Go to hell," I spat out. I was finally looking at him again. I had both of my hands covering my stomach. I'm not letting him touch them.

"What's the matter? There my nieces or nephews after all. They have Natsu's blood, they'll have mine." He stated. I glared at him. "So what's in the way sister?" He asked. I shivered when he called me that.

"Don't call me that." I hissed out. "I already have two brothers. You don't get to call me that." I glared at him. He smirked. His face was so close to mine. I could feel his breathe.

"I like you," right after that I felt his lips hit mine. The worst part was that. He was holding my head to his so I couldn't pull away. I used my hands, to try and push him off. I was just too weak. He was holding me. I couldn't do a thing. I tried pushing my off but nothing. I was using all my force. Until something hit me. It was like a wave of tiredness. I knew that I didn't get a lot of sleep, but still. I could feel my eye lids drop. I couldn't keep them open. I could feel myself lean against the door. What wrong with me? I shouldn't fall asleep. Zeref could hurt me now, or the triplets. Get it together-

I was out.


	81. Preparing for the fight of a life time

**NATSU's POV**

I rolled over in my sleep. Sighing. I'm a jackass aren't I? I felt them. I felt her. I told her I would never leave her, but here I am. I'm a liar. I keep getting calls from everyone. I just look at them, but I never reply. They just are all yelling at me to come back. The only who did yell was Lucy. She would just say 'I love you,' or 'Are you ever coming back?' It broke my heart. I love her so much. But it's best if I'm not there. That way Zeref won't be after her. Or after them.

I turned over looking at the empty bed. I keep saying its better being away. But how come it feels like it's not. I've been gone for 7 days. I still feel like this. I can't sleep at all. I'm probably killing myself slowly. If doing his is best for everyone. Why does it make me feel so sad?

I would always say to everyone that fighting alone is stupid. You should always fight beside your friends. And here I am. Running away. Gray was right. I'm running away. When everyone fought their own past, I was right there beside them. But now I can't even fight. Not against him.

Zeref.

I can't win against him. He's too strong. I'm just too far behind him. How am I supposed to protect Lucy, and everyone from him? If I can't even protect myself from him.

That's why I left. I knew if I stayed there he would hurt them. I wouldn't be able to protect them. I left for that reason. There safer without me.

Right?

I blinked when my phone went off. It was ringing. I picked it up looking at it. Loke? Loke never calls me. Should I answer it? Why am I being such a wimp! What am I doing?! I threw my phone on the bed beside me. Breathing.

"What is wrong with me?" I stated rubbing my eyes. Another buzz went off. I looked over. Brightness coming from the phone. I grabbed it. I blinked looking at the photo on my phone.

"Lucy," I mumbled. She was holding her hand out pointing at the ring and smiling. The biggest smile that would make my heart skip a beat. But right now it just made my heart break. I felt pain.

I snapped out of it when my phone buzzed again. I looked at it. Loke called, left a messaged. Mira texted me, and Lucy texted me a long time ago. When did she text me?

I played the voice mail.

"_Natsu please if this is you. Please come back. I-I" _I could tell he was crying I sat up listening to it. '_Please I'm asking you this as a brother and friend. You need to come back Lucy is," _I could hear him take a deep breath. Lucy is what? My eyes widened. _"Natsu, Lucy is gone. She's been gone for a day or maybe 2. I know that you're upset about your brother. But I need that man that said he would do anything for Lucy. Zeref took her Natsu. Zeref has her. He left a note. Mira can send it to you, but please. I don't know where to look for her. Natsu please she's my sister. You got to answer back. I know you still love her Natsu. Please, I get that your worried, but Natsu can't you see that she needs you right now! So get your ass back here and help us find her! Or I'll kill you! You don't run away from your problems Natsu! You hear me! So get your ass back here! You said you loved her right?! Then find her Natsu! Find her!" _

It ended after that. Lucy is? Zeref took her? I looked at Mira's text.

A picture, on the mirror. The words '_Let's go back to where it all started brother dear,' _in red paint. Under it was a photo of Lucy. It was Halloween night. She was wearing her angel costume. Long white flowy gown. She looked so beautiful in it. She was beyond beautiful. You could see her baby bump in that dress.

I gripped the photo. Over the photo. Was a red 'X' around it. Lucy was crossed out. The worst was when I looked at Lucy's message.

'_HELP,' _It was from 2 days ago. She sent me this text and I didn't even read it! I slammed my phone on the floor. It broke into pieces. I can't beat Zeref. I know I can't. I'm not strong enough. I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

_I know that you're upset about your brother. But I need that man that said he would do anything for Lucy. Zeref took her Natsu. Zeref has her._

Zeref took Lucy. I worst part is that everyone I ever cared for had died. He's killed them. I care for Lucy, he's going to kill her. She's not the only one he'll kill. He's got them, the triplets.

"Damn it!" I yelled grabbing the lap and throwing it at the wall. I can't beat him. I know I can't. He's stronger than me.

'_Let's go back to where it all started brother dear,'_ but he's not the only one who has gotten stronger. I might have been terrified of him when I was little. But I'm not little anymore.

"_Look son, when you fight someone that's stronger than you the best thing to do is run. If there's no one to help you then run. If you know you can't beat them." Igneel stated. I laughed. _

"_Old man aren't you supposed to be the one to say. No matter how tuff it is don't give up? What's with the running crap?" I asked smiling. He smiled and ran his hand threw my pink hair. _

"_Sometimes if you're fighting someone that is tougher than you. You'll want to run. You'll want to protect everyone you care about. You'll want to do it alone to. But that's not how you do it. Fighting alone isn't smart. But fighting with others is. You have more strength when you fight for someone. When you fight for someone you care. You fight stronger with others by your side." He stated. _

"_I don't understand," I mumbled. He laughed. _

"_If you fight by yourself you're running away. That's not strength. But if you fight with others then your true strength will come out. It all happens because of emotions." He stated. Now I'm totally lost. _

"_Igneel you so old you don't make sense!" I stated. He glared at me. _

'_You little brat!" He hissed, giving me a head lock. _

I laughed. Maybe I was too young to understand. Fighting by yourself is like your floating in a river. But if you have others to help you along the way, they can pull you out of the river.

'Great now I sound like him." I mumbled.

I meat not be able to beat Zeref on my own. But he's got something that belongs to me. He's got my family. He'll kill them. He's done it before. But this time. I'm going to kill him.

'_Let's go back to where it all started brother dear'_

The house I was born in.

**LUCY's POV**

I moved my head. Why is it so comfy?

"Finally your awake." I heard someone say. I looked around. I was laying stone ground. I was hard to see, but after a while of blinking. I saw a man sitting and leaning against the wall. Red hair, like Erza's. Golden eyes. He had on a pair of black pants, no shirt. But there was bandages wrapped around his torso. He looked about 30 or 35. I backed up as much as I could. I hit a wall. I looked down. I had a chain around both of my ankles. I moved my hands to try and pull them off, only finding that there were some around my wrist.

"Where am I?" I asked looking at him for any ray of hope anything. He shrugged.

"Don't know. I would tell you if I knew." His voice was really deep, but not like a scary deep. It was just a deep voice. I frowned. Am I going to be stuck here know? I can't be. But I don't even know if anyone knows where I am. The guild might not even now. Natsu is gone. I felt a tear drop. I put my hands on my stomach looking down. I need to be strong though, for them. There counting on me. I can't fail them.

I looked around. Stone everything. There was only one door and it was all metal. I don't think I can reach that with these chains. I stopped thinking when I felt pain hit me. It was in my stomach. I started crying even more, I was panting. I never felt something like this before. I leaned against the wall breathing heavy.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. I shook my head.

"No something's wrong." I gasped. I screamed. It felt like my bones were breaking in my stomach. I could feel the man touch my shoulder.

"Is it the baby?" He asked. I nodded. "Is the baby coming?" He asked.

"I don't think so," I cried out.

"Normally vampires don't get hurt while there pregnant like this." He stated. That's it. I'm not a vampire.

"I'm not a vampire." I cried out. Tears pouring down my face. I could feel him freeze.

"But you have a vampire sense." He paused. "Unless, they have vampire blood." He stated. I screamed again.

"What do I do?" I asked crying. "It hurts so much." I stated slowly. Coughing up blood.

"Vampires survive by blood. The baby needs blood. That's why it's hurting you. It's devouring your blood, draining you." He stated. But that doesn't normally happen. Mira gave me that shake and everything was better. But she never told me out was in that shake. Unless it did contain blood. I snapped. I could feel something inside me snap.

"Help me!" I screamed out.

"Here," He stated. I looked up her bit his wrist. Blood on his wrist.

"Won't that turn me?" I asked in the quietest voice. I was out of it.

"Not if the baby is craving all your blood. They'll drink mine up right away. Which would be better for him or her, and help you stay awake." He stated. I felt another pop. I yelped. "You need to hurry though." I nodded. What more of a choice do I have? I took his wrist. I drank.

My stomach started to calm down. I could feel it become numb. The pain was leaving. I left the man's hand touch the back of my head. I felt my body start to become more awake. It was helping. It was actually working. Is this what Mira puts in those drinks? I touched my stomach. I doesn't hurt anymore. I stopped drinking.

"Thank you, Sir." I mumbled.

"No problem. I'm just shocked by the fact you're human and pregnant with a vampires kid." He stated. I laughed a little.

"Actually it's vampire's kids. As in not 1 or 2 but 3." I stated. He looked at me. It was almost as if his eyes fell out of their sockets.

"3 little vampires inside you?" He choked out. I nodded. He smiled.

"Must be one heck of a man you got there." He stated. I smiled.

"Yeah, he's something." I mumbled. I frowned.

"What wrong?" The man asked.

"Well you see Sir. The man love left, because he thought it would keep danger away from us." I stated.

"And why would he think that?"

"Well the man that put me or us here. Is the brother of the man I love." I stated. I looked over at the red haired male. He had wide eyes. He gulped.

"You mean you know that pink haired idiot?" He asked. Pink haired-?

"You mean, you know Natsu?" I asked. The man nodded gulping.

"I known him for a long time. I can tell you that." He stated. "He's not the brightest of kids." I nodded smiling.

"I'm afraid he still isn't." I added. He looked at each other and laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking Sir. Who are you?" I added. He looked at me.

"Igneel," My eyes widened. I could see him smile. "Igneel Dragneel." Natsu's Dad?!

**NORMAL POV**

"Damn, it what do we do!" Loke snapped walking back and forward in the guild. "Natsu hasn't answered back at all!" Loke yelled. "I'm about to go in sane! No wait! I'm beyond in sane! Lucy is out there with Zeref. Natsu's brother! A killer! We don't even know where she is! Only Natsu would! But he's not answering his phone! Which I will KILL HIM FOR! He's supposed to be there for her the most! And all he is doing is running aw-"Loke was cut off him Gray slapped him in the face.

"Get a grip Loke!" Gray hissed.

"Gray I can't. Natsu told me that he would never let anyone take Lucy away from him. Did he give up on her? Plus he's the only one that would know where Lucy is. I need to talk to him." Loke stated.

"And you can!" Everyone snapped their heads to the doors. Natsu stood there. His usual black vest, chains around his neck, black boots, black pants. He had two duffle bags on the ground in front of him. He was smirking. Standing there all high and mighty. Until the silence was broken when Lisanna threw her shoe right at his face. Knocking him over.

"Stupid, idiot, bastard! Don't you ever run away!" Lisanna snapped. Natsu sat back up slowly rubbing his head.

"Och, Liz. You didn't have to throw it that hard." Natsu mumbled.

"Yes! Yes she did!" Mira yelled. Loke walked right up to Natsu. He grabbed him by the vest. Natsu gulped. Loke just glared at him. He took a deep breath. He set Natsu down on his feet. Natsu was shocked by what happened next. Loke hugged him tightly.

"Idiot, don't leave every again." Loke hissed. Natsu nodded. Letting go Loke looked at Natsu right in the eyes.

"Tell me you know where she is." Loke asked. Natsu nodded.

"Where is she?" Levy asked. Natsu took a deep breath.

"She's at the house I was born in. My home back then I guess." Natsu stated.

"What do we do?" Gray asked.

"Save Lucy, isn't that the plan?" Cana stated. Natsu sighed.

"It's not going to be that easy guys." Everyone looked at Natsu. "Zeref, isn't like a regular enemy to you. He's older, faster, and stronger. I should know, I grew up with him. He doesn't mess up. Never has. He doesn't run. He'll fit you till the end." Natsu added.

"I left because I knew Zeref would follow me. Zeref would leave you guys alone. I knew I couldn't protect anyone from him. I can't even protect myself from him. You all saw that fight. Just fling me around. I know I can't beat him. He is 250 years ahead of me. I cried after what he did to the ones I cared about. Heck, if you asked that I'm scared. I would say yes without a doubt." Natsu finally looked at them.

"I ran from him. After my father died. I ran. That's all I could do. I ran a week ago. Gray you were right. I was running away from my problems instead of facing them." Natsu opened up a bag. "But today, I finally realized something my old man told me. He said that running away is better than fighting alone. But fighting alone is like running away, so instead fight with others that will fight with you. In other words. Fighting with friends, family makes you stronger than fighting alone. You can pull each other out of the darkness. Where fighting alone you can't be pulled out." Natsu laughed.

"I barely get it myself. That man made no sense sometimes. But I know one thing for sure. I might not be able to fight Zeref myself. But that doesn't mean we can't fight him together." Natsu pushed the bag over. Guns spilling out onto the floor.

"Zeref is a lot stronger than you think. This mission, to get Lucy back. I know some people might not make it back alive. That's how much stronger Zeref is. He is a vampire, a 400 year old vampire. But the4es one more thing I forgot to mention. He's a mage too." Natsu stated. Everyone's eyes were wide.

"You're usual weapons won't be enough. It's your choice if you want to come or not. For myself. I know that Zeref is waiting for me. But I know Lucy is waiting for me. I was scared of Zeref my whole life. I ran from him. He took everything I loved. This time he has something of mine, someone that I care a lot more about myself. I'm going to him. I'm getting what's mine, and I'm ending this fight. It's time I stop running and start fighting back."


	82. Igneel is still alive?

**LUCY's POV**

"No way, I thought you died," I shook my head. "Natsu told me he saw you die." I stated.

"Yeah. I guess he did see that." Igneel mumbled.

"Then how are you here?" I asked. He smirked.

"Well an old friends of mine saved me. You might know her. Layla Heartfillia." My eyes widened. Of course, if he died Layla was the only person that could bring him back.

"Layla brought you back from the dead," I stated he nodded. But I'm still confused on one part. "How did you end up here?" I asked pointing at the ground. He sighed.

"Well I thought Zeref grabbed Natsu. So I ran back to the house I found him in. His old house. I ran there. Until I fell for his trap. I just wanted to find my boy. But I was knocked out. I woke up here and been here ever since." He stated.

"Mr. Dragneel I'm so sorry." I could hear him laugh. I looked at him confused.

"It's not you it's just what you said. I find out that my boy is dating you and you first call me Mr. Dragneel. It's like my son is introducing you to me at dinner at my place. But instead were locked up down here. " He laughed out. I smiled. I can see were Natsu gets his sense of humor from.

"It kind of is," I laughed a little bit.

'What's your name?" He asked. I stopped laughing.

"Lucy, Lucy Ashely." I stated. He smiled.

"Lucy Ashely,' He mumbled. "If you don't mind me asking. How did you and Natsu you know become a little family?" He asked. I smiled. Where should I even start? Duh, from the beginning.

I told him about it all. How we meant, how we became friends. That he saved me from other vampires. That he and I were best friends. Hung out every day, watched millions of movies. The football game we went to. How I found out about him. I found myself smiling more and more as I went on. I told him about the day we found Loke. And how I found out Natsu saved me from becoming a vampire, and how we saved each other that day in the woods. Then we went on a road trip to France and hunt down a vampire. Which ended up begin Gray's brother. I told him about how I'm actually from a vampire family, but I have Layla's blood. Which looked like it shocked him a lot. I told about how Fairy Tail saved us. I told him that after Natsu ran from that night. He ended up in Fairy Tail. Which that's where we are now. That Fairy Tail is our home now. I told him how Natsu and I got engaged. Told him about Erza and Jellal After that he got me pregnant before the wedding. I told him about the mission we went on and how we found out. The hardest part was to talk about Natsu leaving. I told him how Natsu thought it was better if he left so Zeref wouldn't go after him. So he left the guild. 3 days later Zeref showed up at our place or my place now. Then took me here.

"Then I ended up here, after I blacked out." I stated.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I swear when I see that boy again. I'll knock some sense into him for leaving. Little brat." I smiled.

"It's okay Mr. Dragneel." I stated.

"Mr. Dragneel makes me sound so old. Please call me Igneel." He stated. I smiled.

"Thanks, Igneel." I added. He smiled.

"Again another sorry. I forgot to tell him to use a condom. You see I never got to have the talk with him, yet." My face was bright red.

"No, No. It's fine." I stuttered like crazy. I could hear him chuckle. I smiled, kind of like an older Natsu. These two really could be related.

"Natsu's lucky to find someone like you." Igneel mumbled. I smiled leaning my head against the wall.

"Well Natsu's really lucky to have a Father like you. You care so much about him. He talks about you all the time." I heard him chuckle. "He goes on and on about how you would have these sayings. And you taught him how to fish and cook." I added.

"It took him a long time to figure out how to cook. He burnt my kitchen down 10 times." I laughed.

"That seems like something he would do." I added.

"He's a dense, brat, idiot kid." Igneel stated.

"You know he takes a lot after you." I stated. Igneel looked at me and smiled. "You sense of humor is the same, you both have that never giving up feel." I stated.

"How sweet," I looked over Zeref opened up the door. "So I've seen that you two have meant." Zeref stated.

"What the hell you want Zeref?" Igneel asked. Zeref smirking leaning down in front of him, face to face.

"What I want Igneel, so power." He stated. "Power beyond my own limits. The only way to get it is by my dear brother."

"What do you need Natsu for?" I asked. I could see Zeref stand up slowly.

"Simple, Dragon Force. That's his hidden power. I need it. So I'm going to drain him of it. All of it. That's why I need him. Sister." He stated. I shivered.

"Dragon Force?" I mumbled.

"You see Dragon Force is hard to find. It's like a special ability some people have. It's the highest power up there. Probably right up there with Layla's power. But you already know all about Layla don't you 51399." I glared.

"Hey mister hot shot, it's Lucy. L-U-C-Y. Lucy." I stated very slowly. I could feel his hand grab my chin pulling my face closer to his. I heard Igneel yell. I just keep glairing into his bright red eyes.

"You better watch that mouth of yours sister." He hissed.

"I'm not your sister." I hissed back. He stared at each other for a few more seconds. Until he smirked. He grabbed my hair pulling me up to my feet.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Igneel yelled. He stood up trying to break free. I just cried out in pain. Of Zeref pulling me up by my hair.

"This is where you come in." He stated.

**NORMAL POV**

"Here we are," Natsu mumbled. They were in front of a one story house. The wood was all worn out. There was a creepy statue on a lion in the front. The windows were smashed into pieces. To the left was a worn down play house. Swings that were covered in dirt and vines. It was like 20x small than an average house. Wide open in a grassy field. Woods surrounding the grassy field. Natsu stopped walking when he stepped on something. Looking down he picked it up.

A picture frame of him, Zeref, his mother and father. A young pink haired boy smiling. Black haired boy just staring at the photo. A women with pink hair smiling. She had her hands on the young boy's shoulders. She gave off the most heartwarming smile. The old man with black hair. He had the most evil of smiles. He was smirking.

"What's that?" Lisanna asked coming up from behind Natsu. She looked at the photo until Natsu threw it aside.

"It was a louse photo anyway." Natsu stated.

"Can we even all fit into that house?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel!' Levy snapped.

"What it looks like shit, and it's as small as shit." He added. Mira went up and slammed the back of his head. He was about to speak until she pointed at Natsu. Natsu was in front of everyone just looking at the house.

"It's okay. It does look a lot like shit." Natsu smiled. "After all it's been here for 400 years." He took a step forward. "It's been a long time. But if I remember correctly it's a lot bigger than it looks. There's an underground."

"You know I'm really sick of going underground." Gray hissed to Loke. Loke just nodded in agreement.

It was a creaky walk into the house. It was just so worn down. Everywhere in the house had webs all over it. Big open area. Fireplace to the left, with a bookshelf.

"I always hated this bookshelf." Natsu mumbled walking over to it. He went to the side of it a golden locked stopped it from being moved. He just broke the lock off. And pushed the bookshelf away from the wall. Dust flying everywhere. You could hear him coughing.

"So that's what you meant by bigger than it seems." Erza mumbled.

"Alright this is where they are. This is where it all began." Natsu mumbled. He grabbed a flashlight, heading down the stairs. Pitch dark, the only light was the flashlight itself.

"Where are all the damn lights?" Gajeel hissed.

"Metal face there are none. Remember this house was built 400 years ago. It's not going to have electricity." Natsu stated walking around moving his flashlight back and forward.

"LET ME OUT!" He heard a man yell.

"Who was that?" Loke asked.

"It sounds like-"

"LET ME OUT! ZEREF!" Natsu's eyes widened. His knows that voice to yell. That's the voice of the man that saved him, loved, taught him everything he knows. That's the voice of his father. After so long he still remembers his voice to this very day.

"Igneel," Natsu mumbled. He broke out into a sprint.

"Natsu! Wait! Where are you running to?!" Erza snapped.

"Damn Salamander." Gajeel hissed. They were now running after him.

Natsu unlocked the door. Still holding the flashlight in his hands. There sat the man he thought was dead his whole life.

"Natsu don't just run off like that!" Mira hissed they were panting as they caught up. Looking over Natsu's shoulders. A man stood up. Red hair, golden eyes, black shorts, wrapped bandages around his torso. The man had wide eyes. He looked so happy.

"N-Natsu?" He asked. Natsu dropped the flashlight to the floor.

"Igneel?" Natsu mumbled.

**LUCY's POV**

I felt wetness hit me. I reached up to touch my face. Looking at my hand. I couldn't see and thing. It was pitch black. I reached my hands in front of me but I was stopped. It felt like wood. I pushed on it hard and something tricked on me life cheek. I reached up to feel it. I was like pebbles, but wet a little bit. It smelled like outside. I knew I was laying down. I kicked my feet they hit the wood to. I moved my hands up above my head pushing up, wood there. Okay either I'm in a small box, or I'm dreaming. Where the hell am I? I slammed my fist into the wood.

"Hey!" I yelled, I stop slamming when the pebbles or whatever it is fall down on my face. I coughed.

"Lucy your awake?" I heard Zeref ask. His voice was really hard to here. I didn't answer I tried to see if I can see anything. "You see I wanted you to have some fun to. So I barred you underground. That's why you can't see anything. Your oxygen might be running low to so use it only when you need to. It was fun playing with you Sister." I could hear him walking away. He didn't I'm not underground am I.

"Wait! Get me out! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. My first hit the wood again. The pebbles, or the wetness hit me. I touched it. I knew it was dirt. I moved my hands around the wood. I'm in a box underground.

**NORMAL POV**

"Zeref where is she?!" Natsu yelled running in right with everyone else behind him. Zeref was sitting on a chair in the middle of a room. Just waiting for them to come. He smirked.

"Where's the fun if I tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me where she is now!" Natsu hissed. Taking a step forward and pointing a gun right at him. Everyone else just glaring at him.

"I see you found Igneel. Good for you. But you see I didn't take everything from you. So stop being a drama queen." He stated. Natsu took a step forward.

"Where is she?" Natsu hissed. Zeref sighed.

"She's probably still alive. I would imagine."

"Where the HELL IS SHE?" Loke snapped. He was right behind Natsu.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Just probably freaking out." Zeref smirked. "Yeah something like that." He said to himself.

"I'm going to kill you, if you don't tell me where she is." Natsu stated.

"Son, calm down." Igneel walked up behind and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "If you kill him right now we won't find Lucy." Igneel stated. Zeref laughed.

"Oh Igneel always so down to earth. A peacemaker not a fighter. That's what led you to die." Zeref stated looking at him. Natsu clenched his fist.

"Where is she Zeref?" Natsu asked again.

"Well she's here. Might be in this room or not. I can't say, but what I can say is that. You choice right now will affect her life. She's running low on oxygen and doesn't have that much longer. But you can help her out if you do something for me.' Zeref stated. Natsu didn't answer. "Hey, I'm giving you a chance to save her. If you do this for me, I might tell you where she is. But if you don't I'll never tell you. Your choice. Your move, Natsu." Zeref stated.

"What is it?" Natsu asked Zeref smirked.

"Well little brother. There's something I need of you. You're Dragon Force. I need that power. In order to get it," the walls opened up behind Zeref. A table, with wires attached to it, a metal helmet. "I need to drain it out of you." Zeref stated.

"No way in hell are we letting Natsu go on that!" Erza snapped. Zeref laughed.

"Fine by me, but then again. Don't you need to find Lucy before she runs out of oxygen?" Zeref stated. He looked over at Natsu. "Your choice brother, the love of your life vs your own."

"You're a sick cruel bastard! Were never going to-"Levy was cut off.

"I'll do it," Natsu mumbled. Everyone looked at Natsu in shock.

"But Natsu-"

"If that means Lucy gets to live I'll do it. I told you guys, Lucy's always my first." Natsu stated looking at them.

"But Natsu you'll-

"I'm not letting Lucy die. We have no leads onto where she is. This is the best choice." Natsu stated. He looked over at Zeref. "I'll do the stupid drain thing." Natsu stated looking at him. Zeref smirked.

'The pawns are falling together,' Zeref thought.


	83. Zeref's tricks

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone went to search for Lucy. While Natsu was busy being slowly killed because of Zeref.

"You want to know why we froze you for over 250 years." Zeref stated. He watched as Natsu cried out in pain. Arching his back, wanting to break out. He was sweating bullets. It was like all his energy was being sucked out of him. His sweating body lying on the cold metal table. He was painting. Needles were placed into his wrist. Taking away everything. His blood, his energy. That's all Zeref did to him. Zeref would take everything from him.

But Natsu wasn't going to let Zeref take Lucy away. That was one thing he will never give up.

"The truth is because, I needed to be stronger than you." Zeref's face was right above Natsu's. "Father and I froze you, for that long because we needed to be strong enough to take Dragon Force from you. If we grew up as a family we would both get stronger. But now that your over 250 years behind me. I have a ledge on you. I can beat you, brother. I can take everything from you and you can only wish on stopping me." Zeref stated.

"Being strong isn't about taking something special from others. It's about fighting with a spirit, fighting alongside you friends. Which you don't have." Natsu hissed out very slowly. "Being strong is standing up against the odds and facing it head on." Zeref just laughed.

"Is that what Igneel told you. Natsu, poor you. That's all a bunch of garbage. Standing up when the odds are against you is a death wish for a fool. Being strong is having power over others. You find there weakness and grab it, go after it." Zeref moved his head down right at Natsu. "Which yours I took." Natsu growled at him.

"Where is she Zeref?" Natsu asked. Zeref smirked. He loved doing this to his brother. Oh how much he loved seeing his brother crumple under his feet.

"You know, I've been doing you a huge favor. I'm taking your family away from you. I took mother, you thought I took that old man. Now I have your friends. Then the things you care most about. You're lover, and you're unborn children." Zeref stated whispering in Natsu's ear. Natsu tightened at the last words.

"Maybe I won't kill sister or the children. After all the children will have my blood. Maybe our history can repeat itself. Yes, I like it. Your lover in the end will be my lover. Your kids will end up being my kids. Doesn't that sound nice? Brother?" Zeref's face was right above Natsu's. Natsu was pissed he looked like he was on a rage spree.

"I can take your place. With your friends, your family. You're lover and kids. I'll take your place." Zeref could see Natsu snap his teeth shut. His eyes glowing in anger. He needed to push him to the edge.

"I'll show sister the drive for love. I'll love her like you would. I'll make her carry my kids. Your kids, and her will be my toys. I'll play with them every day." Zeref stated. He watched as Natsu's eyes glowed from red to a golden color. Turning into slits. He was growling. His fangs getting longer and sharper. Way sharper for a vampire.

"Or they could become my slaves. Chain them up. Your family up. Have fun with them, play games with them." Zeref could feel steam. He looked as Natsu's body was creating steam. He smirked that's the power he was looking for. Dragon Force. He was going to push Natsu to the edge to get to it. After 400 years. He will be the most powerful supernatural ever to live. All he has to do is take his brothers Dragon Force.

"And the best part is, when you left your lover alone, when you left your family alone. I already did play with them. I broke them in." Zeref stated. He saw it snap in Natsu's eyes.

He was slammed back from the table into a wall. A big BOOM, echoed through the room. He looked up.

Natsu, standing on the table. Ripping off all the needles on his body. A red orange yellow aura surrounded him. Glowing brightly. Moving back and forward slowly. Like flames on a campfire. His fingernails twice in size. Scales under his bright golden slits of eyes, over them and to the sides. Sharp pointy fangs. Were longer than any vampire in the worlds. His pink hair moving along with the aura. You could see his skin slowly burn back to normal. Burning away the cuts and blood.

Ripping the last needle off, Natsu looked over at Zeref. Zeref was slowly making his way up from the floor. Not taking one eye off of Natsu.

"Dragon Force," Zeref mumbled.

**NORMAL POV**

"Shit! Lucy where are you?!" Loke yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone split up into pairs. Loke, Gray, Lisanna, and Erza were outside the house looking around. While Juvia, Jellal, Mira, Igneel, Levy and Gajeel were inside going around. The outside crew wasn't having an easy time. It was pouring and raining outside. They were soaked because of the rain.

"Lucy! Please answer me!" Loke yelled out again. Nothing but the sound of pouring rain hitting the ground. Then lighting and thunder struck.

"Lucy!" You could hear Lisanna yell. They walked around, mud getting all over them, rain falling on them but they could hear her. She was nowhere to be found. Lighting struck again this time, not that far away from them.

"Lucy! ANWSER ME!" Loke cried out. He just yelled into the sky. The only thing that responded was thunder. Loke picked up a rock slamming it over and over again into the ground. He was using all his force. He was crying as rain fell on top of him. His hair covering the sides of his face. Wetness dropping of the ends of his hair to the ground.

"Loke get a hold of yourself!" Gray yelled he came over grapping Loke's wrist. They were like best friends. Loke looked up at him, Gray could see Loke's tears fall down his face.

"I don't know where she is. She's gone Gray! My sister is lost!" Loke yelled at him.

"Will find her Loke." Gray stated calmly.

"I need to find her." Loke cried out.

"We will," Gray mumbled. "She's like a sister to me to. Loke. I don't let my family die." Gray stated. "Not anymore."

"Loke, Gray!" We got something. Erza yelled walking over. She held her hands out to them. Handcuffs. Mud covered them. They were ripped open. Chains broken off.

"Handcuffs?" Gray asked. "But why out here?" He added.

"Who knows?" Lisanna stated. "But it means that someone who was locked up. Was taken out here." Lisanna stated.

"So Lucy could be out here." Loke pointed out.

"But the problem is that she's not hidden anywhere out here." Erza stated.

"Let's keep searching. Maybe we'll find something." Lisanna added.

**WITH OTHER GROUP**

"Igneel, I hate to be rude, but do you even know where we are?" Jellal asked.

"Juvia would also like to know that too." Juvia added. They've been following Igneel around the whole time. Turning at many corners.

"Believe me I've been here for over 150 years. I know where I'm going." Igneel pointed out.

"True, but you also have been locked up in one room for over 150 years." Gajeel added.

"Gajeel!' Levy snapped, hitting him on the arm.

"What? I'm just stating the truth." He snapped back. Igneel just started laughing.

"No wonder, you can deal with Natsu. You're all kind of like him." Igneel laughed.

"I'm nothing like that stupid Salamander." Gajeel stated.

"Look I might have been locked up in a room for a long time. But I also am the one that found Natsu here. So I need to find him in this huge place." Igneel added.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why were you the only one to get Natsu out?" Mira asked. Igneel stopped running. He stood there looking at the empty hallway in front of him.

"Because I was the one that was supposed to kill him." Igneel stated not looking at them. Their eyes went wide.

"But you raised Natsu didn't you?" Levy asked. Igneel nodded.

"The reason why I was here to find him was because I need to kill him. I need to because he has a power inside of him." Igneel stated.

"Dragon Force right?' Gajeel asked. Igneel turned around. He nodded.

"Yeah Dragon Force. It's really an old very old supernatural power. It's like a very strong magical power. Almost, or maybe even stronger than Layla's power. It very rare, and hard to get it. You can only be born with it. They say there's only 6 people in the world that have it." Igneel added.

"Over 400 years ago. I was with the head of all supernatural. Which they were like the deciding court. They were the law for anyone who wasn't human. My job, or the job I got. Was to take down a kid. Which was Natsu. Zeref force him because he wanted his power. He wants it so he can rule the world. So he froze him in ice for 400 years. Zeref trained himself to be stronger so then one day he could take away Natsu's power. My job was to kill Natsu so no one could take advantage of that power. But once I saw him. I couldn't. He didn't cry or anything like that. He was just lost. I saw myself in him really. He amazed me. Having him like a son changed me." Igneel stopped talking.

"What did the law say?" Mira asked.

"I didn't tell them. I acted like I killed him. I protected him, raised him to fight smart. So he could protect himself." Igneel smiled. "I see that I did it right too, if he found family and friends like you guys." He added.

"Juvia is glad Natsu found his father once again." Juvia stated. Igneel gave them the widest grin, it was almost like Natsu's. They all had soft smiles.

"You might not have been related, but you guys are alike." Levy added. Igneel chuckled.

"That's what Lucy said to me. Kind of reminds me of Layla. Sweet girl, big heart, biggest smile in the world. My son got lucky on that one, I have no idea how he got her, but I'm happy he did." Igneel stated.

"It was a long a boring story." Gajeel groaned.

"Guys!" They heads snapped around. Gray, Loke, Erza and Lisanna were running this way.

"What are you guys doing shouldn't you be finding Lucy?' Levy asked.

"We are. Look we found these handcuffs outside." Lisanna stated holding them out and showing them.

"I don't get it." Gajeel stated. Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"This are Lucy's handcuffs. We found them outside." Erza added.

"Then shouldn't you keep looking outside for her?" Mira asked.

"We did all over. But then he found footprints and it looked like someone was being dragged. So we headed that way. It lead to a cellar. So we went down, and it lead us back here." Gray added.

"But why would Zeref drag Lucy outside then back inside?" Jellal asked.

"Unless it was a trick." Igneel added. Everyone turned to him.

"Zeref was always good at playing tricks. He might just have been wasting our time, by making us think she's outside." Igneel pointed out.

"When she's really inside." Loke added.

"But why when he knows we would be looking inside too? We would just find her faster." Levy asked.

"Maybe it's another trick?" Juvia added.

"Then could it be that he wants us to think he hide her somewhere far away so we would be running around like crazy?" Lisanna asked. Levy gasped.

"Remember when he said she could be running low on oxygen?" Levy asked everyone nodded.

"Well Lucy has to be somewhere where there is no oxygen." Levy added.

"But Levy the only place, that can be is under water. Which there is no lake around." Gray added. Mira gasped.

"What is it Mira?" Loke asked.

"What about underground." She added. "You said it yourself Lucy's handcuffs were out there." Mira stated.

"But we also saw someone being dragged inside too." Erza stated. "Which doesn't make any sense if Lucy was underground."

"Yeah and we've also been yelling out there for hours." Gray added.

"Then that could be a trick too." Igneel pointed out. "Zeref is a very smart man. He knows how to make us waste are time a question everything we found. You saw foot prints and drag marks leading inside, but you saw Lucy's handcuffs outside. So right now are only clue is that Lucy is somewhere inside the house and underground. But if you think about it this whole place is underground. So that could be in the walls, or under are feet." Igneel stated.

"But Igneel, we've been calling out for Lucy this whole time and found nothing." Levy added.

"But here the question where is the only place we haven't looked for her?' Igneel asked. Everyone stopped to think. "Where's the one place where we would expect Zeref to have her, but never even bothered to call her name out for her. Think about it. We found Zeref sitting in a chair in one room. He was waiting for us there the whole time. We ran in and yelled at him for Lucy. But we never looked around the room or anything for her. Zeref is a tricky person. He wants us to think that he hid her somewhere else. He wants us to run around and look for her. You realize he didn't even try and stop us from finding her. He just sat back in his chair and laughed. He knows that were running around and wasting our time. He knows we will never find her outside or anywhere inside but one place. Which was the one place we never checked." Igneel added out. Levy gasped.

"Lucy's were Natsu and Zeref are."

**LUCY's POV**

I stop yelling time ago. I can hear mumbling of voices, I can hear a bunch of smashing but that's it. I can't see anything. It's like I'm looking at a black screen, but the noises keep going off. I tried yelling but no one can hear me. I bang on the wooden boards but that causes dirt to fall all over my face and into my eyes and mouth. I can't even move my stomach. I'm scared I'll hurt them. I just barley have enough space between my stomach and the wooden board. I can just get my hands on my stomach. What if I'm stuck here? What if I'm in this box forever? Will anyone come? Will Natsu- Natsu left. He probably doesn't even know that I'm here. I don't even know where I'm at. Sure I know I'm buried. But not the building.

I pushed my hands against the bored pushing up, dirty just fell on top of me again. Will I end like this? But I can't now. I have them. I put a hand over my stomach. I need to fight back for them. Because no one else probably knows that I'm gone. I can't just think about my own life anymore. I have to think about there's. I need to get out of here. I need to fight for them. Natsu might be gone, and I'll never get over it. I love him so much. But he would want me to fight back. I need to be strong just not for myself but for them.

The problem is I can't get out.

**NORMAL POV**

"You see Natsu," Zeref stated as he punched Natsu in the gut sending him down to his knees. "Once you let it control you,' Zeref kicked him in the face sending him flying into the wall. "You lose sight of everything." Zeref added.

It's been a long fight. Natsu had many powerful hits on Zeref but he didn't fight with his head, he fought with his fist. In other words. He fought with rage. Letting that be his strength. Which was consuming him. He wasn't thinking clearly. Natsu was just on rage. He was ready to kill. Those golden slits of eyes, showed no care for the man in front of him. He just wanted that man to suffer to end. He's taken so much from him. His mother, locked his father away for years, sealed him in ice for 400 years. He's been torturing Natsu sense the day he was born.

What drove him to rage was the way Zeref talked about Lucy and his kids. There was no way in hell Zeref will ever treat his family like that. They are never ever going to ever see Zeref ever. He's going to make sure of that.

Natsu stood up and just walked over to Zeref. Glaring at him the whole time. Natsu looked like he was sizzling. Anything he touched burned. Natsu grabbed Zeref by his collar. Zeref was just smirking at him. Zeref grabbed Natsu wrist. His hand starting to turn, you could see smoke come from the contact of those two. You could hear sizzling.

"You took everything I had, I'm going to end you." Natsu hissed out. His voice didn't even sound the same, it was husky and deep. Natsu threw Zeref into the wall, dust flying over every on top of Zeref. Black light surround that area. A big boom going off, wind blowing from the source.

Natsu just watched as Zeref slowly stood up. Blackness surrounding him. It was like black flames of fire were protecting him. Moving with him. Zeref smirked.

"I've been waiting for this fight for 400 years." He mumbled. "Come at me, brother."

**NATSU's POV**

My whole life, I've been lonely. Until Lucy came along. I never thought I would be happy again. Growing up at the guild made me happy. But once I hurt someone. I was just like him, Zeref. I'm scared because I was like him. I ran, I hid, I cried for years. He killed Igneel right in front of me. But then Igneel was never dead.

"_Igneel?" I asked. This can't be true he's supposed to be dead. _

"_Natsu?" He asked confused. It looks like Igneel, even sounds like him. Red hair, golden eyes. It can't be I saw him die. Igneel died. Igneel died? But why is he right in front of me? My father died. But he's right here. I dropped my gun to the floor. _

"_You died," I mumbled. _

"_Look I-" I cut him off. _

"_You died. You, you- What the hell?" I asked. I fell to the floor on my knees not looking at him. He died- How can he be standing right here? I don't understand. How come he hasn't told me? How come he did find me? _

"_Listen, Natsu I-" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. _

"_You've been alive this whole time?!" I shouted at him. "For 150 years I thought you died. I thought he killed you. You've been alive this whole time and didn't even bother to tell me or find me!" I snapped. "Why? I thought you were my father? Why Igneel?" I yelled at him. I could just see him smile. _

"_No one ever said I was a good at being a parent." He stated. "I went to find Zeref again, then I got caught here." He stated. _

"_You're a stupid old man," I stated. He smirked. "You always told me to fight with others it makes you stronger. But here you go fight by yourself and get locked up. You should take your own advice for once. Old man." I stated. _

"_You haven't changed one bit, son." I froze at his words. I got to her him call me son again. I smiled. _

"_You haven't changed one bit either old man." I mumbled. "Not one bit at all." _

Zeref took everything I loved. My mother, Igneel, now my family. I'm not letting him do anything to my family. He has done so much to me. He's hit me, punched me, and made me run and cry.

'_You should run Natsu, you should have run.' _

'_You're 400 years weaker than me.' _

"_I'll show sister the drive for love. I'll love her like you would. I'll make her carry my kids. Your kids, and her will be my toys. I'll play with them every day. Or they could become my slaves. Chain them up. Your family up. Have fun with them, play games with them. And the best part is, when you left your lover alone, when you left your family alone. I already did play with them. I broke them in." _

I clenched my fist. Zeref has taken everything that I loved. I'm not letting it happen anymore. Not with Lucy, not with my family. I'm not running anymore. I'm going to save them, I'm going to get them back. I'm going to end him.

I smirked, I'm going to kill him. I'm going to make him have a slow and painful death. I'm going to make him suffer.

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone was running, running towards Natsu and Zeref. Running down the longest hallway of their life. Once they reached the room, they realized. What those brothers are. They were not just vampires, but they looked like monsters.


	84. True meaning of Strength

**NORMAL POV**

Reaching the room. They saw Natsu and Zeref going at it. Zeref surrounded by darkness, he look in sane. Natsu didn't even look like himself. He was fighting without thinking. Only one thing was on his mind. That was killing Zeref. His bright Golden slits for eyes, shinning in the light. They glowed so bright. His body surround by flames. His cloths were burnt a bit. But that didn't stop him.

"What's going on?" Levy gasped. Igneel clenched his fist. They watched as Zeref and Natsu punched each other over and over again. It was like neither of them were running out of energy. They just kept going at it. Natsu flew back into the wall from one hit, but got back up slamming himself into Zeref. Sending Zeref into the wall.

"Is this Natsu's power?" Erza asked.

"This is Dragon Force." Igneel stated. "This is the power Zeref was after his whole life."

"But Zeref can't get it now that Natsu is using it. Natsu is stronger right now right?" Lisanna asked.

"That's not true." Jellal stated. "Look, there's no hesitation in his fighting. He's not stopping. He's not trying to knock Zeref out. His moves, his punches, his kicks. He's trying to end him."

"But that's not so bad right?"

"Salamander isn't fighting smart. He's fighting off of rage. It happens," Gajeel stated. He watched Natsu kept getting slammed back down. "The only way to get to Dragon Force, is years of practice, or an emotional state. It can be rage, or anger, sadness, or hate. Right now its anger for him. He basing his energy and attacks off of all that anger he has towards Zeref."

"So Natsu has anger blocking him from this fight." Igneel stated.

"Natsu dear brother, you're losing control of what's around you." Zeref stated as he blocked Natsu's punch. Zeref then quickly grabbed Natsu by the neck holding him closer to his face. "You might be stronger now, but you still fight weak." Zeref slammed Natsu down to the ground. Blood polling from his head. Natsu just keep glaring at Zeref, as Zeref still had a hold on Natsu's neck. "Your anger is making you weak." They watched as Zeref tightened his hold on Natsu's neck. Natsu grabbing a hold of his wrist. But nothing changed.

"You've always been weak. Too weak to fight me Natsu."

**NATSU's POV**

It's like I'm losing myself. My mind keeps telling me to kill. But I can't stop it. After all this time, even using Dragon Force. I still can't end him. What's wrong with me? I can't break out of it. I just see red and black. I see blood. I want to see Zeref die. Is that so bad though? I want him dead and gone. I want him to never live again. That's all I can see.

I felt him grab my neck tighter. Is this what it's like to die?

"You've always been weak. Too weak to fight me Natsu."

Weak.

"_You should have ran when you had the chance brother. You can't beat me. I'm stronger than you." _

Even when I give in all my strength I'm still not able to beat him. Is this truly is power. Is that how much stronger he is?

"Natsu snap out of it!" I could hear someone yell. I looked over. Igneel was yelling at me. But it's hard to hear him. His mouth is moving but nothing is coming out. I could see my vision get blurry. Is this what it's like to lose?

"Natsu look at me." I snapped my eyes open. I saw someone kneeing in front of me. A long white dress on. Blonde hair, glowing skin. Huge bump on her stomach. I reached out to her, my hand shaking. A light glowed around her.

"Lucy?" I asked weakly. Why is she here? Wait how is she here? She smiled at me. Her bright warm smile.

"Natsu don't give up." She stated. I just looked at her. I could see blood on my hand that I held out to her. "Come on, I know your better than this. Quieting when the fight has just started. That's not like you Natsu." She stated. I just stared at her.

"How are you here?" I asked. She giggled.

"Idiot, I'm always with you, when you need me." She stated. "Look at you, getting you self-stuck in this mess. Giving up, before even trying. What happen to 'I'm Natsu Dragneel nothing scares me." She stated. My eyes widened. I could hear her giggle.

"B-But I'm not strong enough. I can't stop him." I added. She smiled down at me.

"Then don't do it alone." She added. Don't do it alone? "You were the one to say, it's better to fight alongside your friends then alone." I just looked at her confused. How did she- "Wasn't that something Igneel taught you? She asked. I nodded.

"Good, then show him. That his teaching didn't go to waste." She stated.

"But I-"

"Natsu, you can do it. Just don't really on yourself alone. Your friends are here to help you. Just like you have helped us with our own past. Facing it can be hard and painful. Doing it alone will hurt a lot more than doing it with your friends. Don't make it any harder than it needs to be." She stated smiling.

"Natsu come one get up! Fight back!" I heard a voice yell. I looked around. I could see Zeref on top of me holding me down. Him smirking at me. I looked over, behind Lucy. Everyone was there they looked scared and worried.

"Come on Natsu, let me help you fight back," She stated holding out her hand to be.

"I'll find you Lucy. I promise." I stated she smiled.

"I'll be waiting Natsu," She stated. I took her hand.

**NORMAL POV**

"You've always been weak. Too weak to fight me Natsu." Zeref mumbled getting a stronger hold on Natsu's neck. Natsu choked out a bit.

"Natsu snap out of it!" Igneel yelled. "Come on where's you fighting spirt? Don't you dare give in. You hear me! What about Lucy? She needs you!" Igneel added. They could see Natsu look over at him. He held his hand out it was shaking. Blood all over it.

"Lucy," He mumbled. His head fell backwards. Eyes closed. Hand falling to the ground. Everyone watched as his body became limp.

"Natsu." Lisanna gasped. Their laid, there friend. Natsu Dragneel. Zeref still holding his neck. He was smirking. He lend back up letting go of Natsu's neck. Finger prints still put on it.

"See brother. You should have run like told you." Zeref mumbled. Looking at Natsu's lifeless body. "I told you, that you couldn't beat me. But you still wanted to fight me." He mumbled. You could see the red flames die down around Natsu. "So naïve, so stupid. You never learned at all did you?" Zeref asked.

"Shut up!" Zeref looked over. Loke yelled at Zeref.

"What? It's not like Natsu matter to you. His my brother. I can do whatever I want with him." Zeref stated.

"You're stupid." Loke hissed out. "You and Natsu might be blood, but that's not the thing you defined as family. Family is people that you want to be around there the people that matter to you. Blood has nothing to do with it. And if you think that then you're stupid." Loke hissed out. Zeref smirked.

"You have a lot of guts for calling me stupid, after you see what I can do." Zeref stated. Loke smirked.

"All you did was talk about how strong you are. Nothing special. I deal with that every day at the guild. You're not the only one." Loke stated.

"Got a big mouth there. For a brother who can't find his sister." Zeref stated. Loke just glared at him.

"Where's Lucy?" Mira asked. Zeref laughed.

"You people and your friends. It never gets old. Feelings, friends that all makes you weak. That why I was happy when I was born without feelings." Zeref stated. "I grew up without anyone around me to care for me. I'm a solo person. That's how I got stronger. I killed many, I've trained. I've grown stronger and faster. No one can beat me." He stated.

"Sure you can, or at least when you're not looking." Gajeel stated as he punched Zeref in the back of the head sending him right to the ground. "Sure looks easy enough." He stopped smirking when Zeref started laughing. He slowly stood up.

"I like your style. But your problem is that you don't think before you attack," Zeref stated he turned around so fast. And punched Gajeel in the face sending him flying into the wall. No one could have blocked that on time. "Which makes you weak," He added. You could see Gajeel against the wall holding his side. It was just one hit, but so powerful to knock him almost out.

"Damn you!' Gray yelled running up to Zeref trying to hit, him but Zeref ducked and kneed Gray in the stomach. Making him fall to his knees.

"You gave yourself away by yelling!" Zeref hissed out, then slammed his fist on Gray's back making him fall straight to the ground.

"Gray!" Lisanna yelled. She picked up her gun, and started shooting at Zeref. It was like the bullets didn't even it him. They just vanished before hitting him.

"That won't work on me my dear." Zeref stood back. A black orb forming in his hand. "Did Natsu fail to mention that? I can also use Magic?" Zeref stated throwing the black orb at Zeref.

"Juvia won't let her friends get hurt!" Juvia yelled forcing her water to blast the orb away. As it barley was inches away from hitting Lisanna. Lisanna stood there in shock.

"Thank you Juvia." She gaped. Juvia smiled.

"Juvia is happy to help." Juvia mumbled. Zeref smirked.

"So we do have a mage here. Well then, things are about to get heated." Zeref stated.

**LUCY's POV  
**

"Come one work. Come on!" I stated. I'm trying to cut through the wood of the box, but dirt keeps falling on me. I can't give up. I can't quit or give in. I need to fight back. Lucky for me I found a piece of metal in my hair. It was a hair clip. Ever since the day Natsu and I got taken to the testing center. It good to have a hair pin or something like that. So I always have a hair pin under my hair. But I'm even gladder I was using a hair clip today. It was made of metal so I could cut the wood, and maybe get out.

"Yes!' I almost screamed. I broke a piece of wood off. I could see light. I sighed, smiling. I can get out. I could get out! I left a huge weight lifted off my chest. I froze when I heard footsteps coming. Big heavy footsteps. I gulped. I could hear the creaking in the floor. As they stopped right above me. I could only see through the hole. The little tiny hole was by hope, my light. I could hear more movement.

I thought the person left, but I jumped when I saw an eye right in front of the hole. The person looking right at me. I couldn't think. I was just mad. I gripped the metal clip tighter. I can fight back. I will. Without think I shoved the metal clip in the person's eye. I smirked. They moved back. The weird thing is I never heard a scream.

I saw the eyes again.

"Nice try, but I tricked you." He stated, as he moved to let me see his other eye. My smirk dropped. But I got him right in the eye? Right? I hit him. But he's not hurt. I froze. I gave up my only clip, for that. His eye left the hole. No, I can't be stuck down here. I felt dirt fly on my face. I looked up, the hole was lowly being covered back up. Dirt covering up the hole and fly on my face.

"No!" I screamed. I slammed my hands on the wood above me. "STOP! NO! GET ME OUT!" Dirt keep falling on top of me. I can't end like this.

"HELP!"

**NORMAL POV  
**

Nothing was changing. Natsu was still out, on the ground not moving. No one could hold back Zeref or even make a change in the fight. Gray would attack but get hit backwards. That's all that seemed to happen to everyone. They were all panting, leaning against the wall and out of breath.

"Come on, if you're going to fight give it more than that." Zeref stated smirking.

"Where's my sister?" Loke said panting. He tried to stand up on his own, but he was just out of breath. Zeref smirked.

"She's around." Zeref stated. Loke growled and clenched his fist. He ran up to Zeref trying to punch him in the face. But Zeref just flipped Loke over on his back, slamming him to the ground. "So naïve, so stupid. When are any of you going to learn that trying to fight someone you can't beat, is going to get you killed." Zeref stated he looked down at Loke. Holding his neck, choking him slowly.

"Go to hell," Loke hissed out. Zeref just looked at him.

"Your spirit won't stop will it? You'll keep trying till the end." Zeref sighed. He put his hand on Loke's chest. "Then all just put that spirit out." He stated. Blackness surround his hand. Loke started to cough and wheezing. Gray slowly looked up. And watched as Loke was slowly being killed.

"Loke," Gray mumbled. Gray tried to push himself up but it wasn't working. He just fell right back down. Everyone could only watch. They could get up. They had no strength left.

"You see, this. Power and Strength shouldn't be messed with. You can't fight someone who has more power than you. You'll just end up dead." Zeref stated.

"You're wrong," Loke choked out. Zeref looked at him confused.

"You're dyeing right now and you still don't see it! Your so naïve! So stupid! You can't beat me! Just give up! Face the facts! I'm killing you! Give in! Die!" Zeref yelled at Loke. Loke just smiled, a very weak smile.

"No matter how tuff the fight. The winner is the person who never gives up. Who never backs down. The winner is the one who can cry, be broken, but never gives up. That's what strength is. Strength is the will and the heart, not the fact that you can punch or have a good hit. That's what being strong is." Loke coughed out. Zeref just looked at him.

"Everyone here has that. They never stopped coming at you. The truth is Zeref you're weaker." Zeref's eyes widened. "You've never had the point where you have to get back up and fight. Because in the end that shows more strength over every one. You don't know the meaning of strength until you have fallen and gotten back up. You might have power but that means nothing unless you have the strength to stand back up." Loke smiled. You could see everyone slowly lighting up their heads to slowly get back up. "I might be gone, I might die. But I'll never give up." Loke stated.

"That doesn't mean anything! If you fallen your weak! I'm not weak! I've beat everyone! I'm not weak!" Zeref yelled at Loke. There was more blackness surrounding Zeref's hand. Zeref was making Loke in more pain. Loke couched up some blood.

"I'm killing you! You can't say you're strong! I'm-"Zeref was cut off when someone punched him right in the face. Sending him flying into the wall. Loke and everyone slowly looked up at the man.

"About time Salamander." Gajeel mumbled. Natsu stood there right above Loke. Natsu looked up smirking.

"Come on Loke, hogging all the spot light like that. It's just not you." Natsu stated looking down at Loke. Loke gave a weak smile.

"I'll kick your ass latter for that Dragneel." He said weakly. Natsu chuckled.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Pervert." Loke smirked.

"Natsu what happened to you?" Levy asked weakly. Natsu looked at her.

"I guess, I just need help finding my way. It's like I wasn't myself you know?" Natsu asked her.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Zeref yelled out looking at Natsu. "You should be dead! I took all you power when I was chocking you!" Zeref snapped. "I have you power!" Zeref shouted. "How are you still alive!?" He snapped. Natsu smirked.

"Well you see, I still realized that I never finished what I started." Natsu stated smirking. Igneel smirked. "Which was finding my family." Natsu stated. Zeref just looked at Natsu.

"You're family huh?"

"Where are they?" Natsu snapped. Zeref smirked.

"It doesn't matter now. I put them in their place. When you die you'll be with them again." Zeref stated. Natsu just glared at him.

"Flame head, L-Lucy's underground." Gray coughed out getting up slowly. Natsu looked at Gray as he leaned against the wall breathing heavy.

"Perfect fit right? That way if she or they die. We don't have to worry about the body." Zeref stated. Natsu growled at him.

**NATSU's POV  
**

There underground? As in like buried underground?

"Prefect fit right? That way is she or they die. We don't have to worry about the body." Zeref stated. I growled at him. I didn't like that at all. She's underground. She's buried alive underground.

"_You might need to hurry, she'll be running low on oxygen." Zeref stated. _

He buried her underground. That bastard. She's got to be scared, crying, upset. I clenched my fist. This is all because I left her. I shouldn't have. Zeref wouldn't have taken her if I ran away. Why do I make the dumbest choices?! Why? She needs me I can feel it. I'm not letting her die. I'm not going to let it end like this at all.

"_Natsu when you fight someone that is stronger than you, it's okay to run. It's okay to turn the other way. It's the smartest thing to do." Igneel told me. "But if you're fighting someone you can't beat and you're not alone then that makes you even smarter. Fighting alone and by yourself is stupid. Why fight alone when someone can help you?" He added. _

"_You make no sense old man." I added. _

"_What?!"_

I smiled. I get it though. That's the point.

"_Natsu, you can do it. Just don't really on yourself alone. Your friends are here to help you. Just like you have helped us with our own past. Facing it can be hard and painful. Doing it alone will hurt a lot more than doing it with your friends. Don't make it any harder than it needs to be."_

Don't make it any harder than it needs to be.

But no one looks like they can fight. They'll just get hurt again. I can't let that happen. But how am I supposed to fight back with them, if they can't fight?

"Natsu save her," I looked down. Loke was right behind me on the floor. "I believe in you Natsu. I know she does to. Show her that this fight didn't mean anything. Show her that you will be there for her" Loke coughed out.

"_I believe in you Natsu," Igneel told me. He hide me under the table. _

"_What's going on?" I asked. He smiled down at me. He kneed down, touching my face with his hand. I had tears in my eyes. _

"_Never stop, never give up, and never back down." He stated. _

"_Igneel I'm confused why are you telling me this?' I asked crying. I could see him smile through the tears. _

"_Because one day you're going to want to back down. You're going to want to run. You're going to ask why, and say why it ended up like this." He picked me up in a hug. "One day a man is going to come after you by the name of Zeref. He's going to make you run. He's going to take everything you have. Unless you fight back. People are going to keep pushing you to make you cry, and give up. But some people will push you to fight back. Those people my son are the ones that matter. Don't lose them, don't let them fall. Fight with those people. Fight for them. That will make you stronger." _

"_I don't get it," I cried hugging him tightly. _

"_Those people that you meet. The ones that push you to fight back and harder. Are your family. Never lose sight of them. Because in the end they will never lose sight of you. As long as you're together with them. You will never lose." _

I looked over at Gray.

"_Watch were you're going! Stupid!" I bumped into a boy not much taller than me with jet black hair. We both fell backwards. _

"_What do you mean watch were I'm going. You bumped into me!" I shouted. He glared at me. _

"_That's it I don't have time for a stupid pink haired boy!" He snapped getting up and dusting himself off. I noticed that he didn't have a shirt or pants on. _

"_It's SALMON! And at least I'm not a stupid pervert, who strips in the middle of the woods." He snapped back. _

"_You want to go? Pinky?" He snapped. I smirked. _

"_Sure let's go stripper!" I snapped back. Are heads smashed together. But we both hit each other really hard on the head. Causing us to fall backwards on our butts. _

"_Stop making so much noise out there!" A lady yelled from her window. We both chuckled. They looked at each other, and stop. Just staring at each other then we both looked away. _

"_What your name anyway kid?" The pervert asked me. _

"_Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." I stated. He smirked. _

"_Well, pinky, name's Gray. Gray Fullbuster." I looked at him._

"_That's nice pervert." I mumbled. _

"_Who you calling a pervert PINKY!?" He snapped. _

"_I told you it's SALMON!" I snapped at him. _

"_Looks pink to me." He smirked. I growled. "So what are you doing out here anyway?" He asked. _

"_I could ask the same to you, pervert." I stated. _

"_Well were going to get nowhere with this conversation." He mumbled. _

That's the first time Ice breathe and I meant.

"_Welcome to Fairy Tail!" An old man yelled at us. He's was really small. _

"_Thanks, gramps." I stated. He looked at me in shock._

"_So who are the new kids?" A girl with white hair asked. She had a purple ribbon in her hair. She looked Goth. _

"_Who's the albino?" Metal face asked. She looked shocked. _

"_What did you just call me?!" She snapped pulling out her gun and pointing it at Metal face. I smirked. So not helping him with this one. _

"_Mira-san, I don't think it's okay to just beat up little kids." A girl with blue hair stated. She wore orange and had red glasses on. _

"_Juvia! Wants to know your name!" A girl with blue hair yelled, as she basically threw herself on pervert. She talks to herself in third person? _

"_Get away!" Pervert snapped. _

"_Excuse me but my names Lisanna." A hunger girl with white hair stated. She held her hand out to me. "I just wanted to say. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" She stated smiling. _

"_Natsu," I stated shaking her hand. She smiled at me. It made me smile. Is this what Igneel meant?_

I get it now. I finally understand. I get it old man. I looked over at him. He had blood on his stomach, his hand covering it.

"I get it now," I mumbled.

"Good," I could hear him say back. I smiled. As long as my friends are be my side I can fight. I can win.

**NORMAL POV**

"Didn't you hear me brother. I said she's underground. I told you that she's buried. Why are you smiling?" Zeref snapped at Natsu. Natsu just looked over at Igneel.

"I get it," Natsu mumbled. Igneel smiled.

"Good." Zeref was lost, confused. He's never lost of confused.

"Listen to me! LISTEN! She's not able to breathe right! You don't even know where she is! I don't understand!" Zeref yelled. Natsu looked at him. "Why are you smiling?! You can't kill me! I can beat you! Why do you smile?!" He snapped.

"It's because the fact is that you don't understand. That's your weakness." Natsu stated. Zeref launched himself at Natsu, ready to punch him. Natsu just caught his fist. "Your problem is that you don't understand the meaning of never giving up. You don't have that feeling." Natsu stated. Zeref's eyes widened. "You never had it from the beginning!" Natsu snapped as he flung Zeref over him and kicked him on the back sending him flying to the wall.

"Psh, show off." Gajeel hissed out.

"The meaning of never giving up?" Zeref asked.

"It's the point where you give it your all. It's the point that makes you the strongest. Never stop, never give up, and never back down!" Igneel smiled. "Someone told me that once. It never made sense until this day. Half the things that person said never made sense until this day." Natsu stated.

"I still don't understand." Zeref stated getting up. "I'm getting up right now, nothing is changing. I don't feel a thing." He stated. Natsu smirked.

"You can get up all you want. But you will never understand it Zeref. That's the difference between you and me. Sure were blood, but that means nothing. Sure we both can use magic, but that also means nothing."

"B-But I've trained I've fought! I'm stronger! I'll win!" He shouted running over to Natsu ready to hit him in the back of the head. Natsu turned around and caught his fist again.

"Strength is not from power. Being strong is pushing yourself to the end. Which you've never done. Because you can't ever feel it. Everyone here has felt it. They've lost themselves in it. In pain, sadness, anger. If they can get out of that. They have more strength then you could ever wish to have. Having feelings doesn't make you weak. Being able to feel horrible about something, but moving on and being able to live is the greatest strength. You will never understand that because you got rid of all your feelings." Natsu stated slammed Zeref to the ground. Holding him down by his shoulders.

"B-But I killed you, I took your power. How are you beating me?" Zeref asked confused. Natsu smirked.

"As long as I'm not alone. As long as I have the ones who push me to fight. I'll be able to beat you."

"That doesn't make any sense. There not fighting what good are they to you. How are they helping you fight?" Zeref hissed at him. Natsu smirked.

"The fact that you don't know, makes you weak. Zeref." Natsu stated. You could see everyone smile around him. Zeref held his hand out to the side. No one could see that a black orb was on his hand. He aimed it right at Natsu. Natsu caught his fist. His hand coved in flames. Making the black orb disappear.

"B-But I took away your power. It's shouldn't be-"Natsu slammed Zeref's hand and down to the floor.

"It's over you lost." Zeref's eye's widened. "After 400 years, of you hurting me. Beating me, taking everything from me. I finally caught you Zeref. The fight is over. You lost." Natsu stated looking at him.

"It's over?" He asked confused. Natsu just started at him.

"Where's Lucy? Where are they?" He asked. Zeref smirked.


	85. A brother's goodbye

**NORMAL POV**

"Where's Lucy? Where are they?" Natsu asked as he was holding down Zeref. Zeref smirked.

"It seems that I may have lost the war. But I've won that battle." Zeref stated. Natsu glared at him. Picking him up by his shirt. Eye to eye glairing.

"Where is she?" Natsu asked. "Or dear to god I'll-"

"What kill me? You've already beaten me brother. If you kill me you'll never find her. I might have lost the fight, but I still have a hold on you." Zeref stated.

"Bastard where is she?" Loke coughed out. Zeref smirked.

"You don't sound too good," Zeref stated.

"Zeref where is she?" Natsu hissed. Zeref held up his hands in defense.

"Weren't you the one that said I took everything you loved from you? Well I'm just living up to your expectations." Zeref stated.

"Bastard, where is she?" Natsu snapped. Zeref smirked. Zeref put a hand on his own chest. Blackness on the hand.

"You know, I lost. You want me dead. Everyone does. I think it's about time I die. What do you say brother? After all you did try and kill me earlier." Zeref stated. "Goodbye," Natsu's eyes widened. He chuckled, "Brother." As he shot himself with a black orb right through the heart. "I guess, you were right. I don't take everything from you. But hey it's fun. Good luck finding her before it's too late, brother." His body falling limp. Natsu still had a hold on his shirt. Not doing anything but staring with wide eyes.

"What about Lucy?" Erza asked leaning on the wall and getting up slowly.

"What about Lucy!" Natsu yelled at Zeref. He shook Zeref's body back and forward. "Listen to me! You didn't say where Lucy is?!" Natsu snapped again. "You can't die! Not right now! You have to tell me! Tell me Zeref!" Natsu shouted over Zeref's dead body. A whole right where is heart showed be. Natsu let Zeref fall to the floor.

"Hey Natsu," You could hear Gray say. Natsu turned around. Loke was still on the ground. He covered his chest with his hand. You could see blood pooling onto the floor. So much blood. Natsu rushed over to Loke. Gray was already beside him.

"Loke don't move we'll get you fixed up." Natsu stated. Loke just chuckled.

"It's fine, I'm fine. The pain doesn't hurt anymore." Loke stated in the weakest voice ever. Natsu eyes widened.

"No come, on Loke. Don't say that remember you need to kick my ass latter. Don't forget about that." Natsu stated. Loke smiled.

"As much as I wanted to. I don't think I can." Loke stated. Right after he said that. He coughed out blood, Gray moving his head to the side, so he could breathe better.

"Loke," Lisanna gasped as she slowly limped over. Loke kept smiling. Slowly everyone surrounded him. They would all gasped over cover their mouths and look away for a minute then look back.

"That bad huh?" Loke asked.

"Not really, you could have been more beaten up." Gajeel stated. Loke chuckled a bit, which caused more blood to come out.

"So this is what it's like to die." Loke asked.

"What do you mean Loke, were going to help you." Gray stated, you could see tears fall from his eyes. Loke and Gray were truly best friends. They were like brothers.

"Come on we all know that's a lie." Loke stated. "B-Besides. Y-You guys need to find Lucy. So don't worry about me so much." Loke stated.

"Loke where not going to leave you hear to-"Natsu was cut off when Loke grabbed his shoulder.

"I-I I want to tell you something." Loke stated. Natsu just nodded. "I use to hate you. I didn't like any of you at all. I thought that you were all the same. As the vampires who killed my parents. So I never trusted you guys that much." Loke hissed out. His breath was starting to die down. "But being on that road trip with you guys. It made me feel like I was a part of a family again. A family that Lucy and I could be in. And you guys are defiantly a crazy one." A tear fell from Loke's eyes. "I wish I didn't have to go. I wish that I knew you guys for a longer time. D-Don't back down to anyone. Blood or not. Fairy Tail is not just a guild. It's a family. So please. Take care of my family too. You're Fairy Tail. Don't back down to anyone." Loke cried out.

"Erza, please make sure Lucy doesn't do anything crazy." Loke stated. Erza nodded. After she whipped her tears away.

"Levy, please make sure Lucy lives happy." Loke stated to her.

"Of course." Levy sated crying. Loke smiled. "It's like you're her best friend." Loke stated towards Levy.

"Gray," Loke stated looking at him. He reached over with his other hand held onto Gray's wrist. Gray was crying. "If Lucy, and Natsu ever get into a fight about anything. Knock some sense into that pink head of his. Please look out for her like I would." Loke stated to Gray. All Gray could do was nodded.

"Sure thing," Gray stated. Loke smiled patting his shoulder. "I finally got to feel what it was like having a best friend." Loke stated. Gray's eyes widened. "It was fun."

"No kidding," Gray mumbled. Loke just laughed. He then looked over at Natsu. Who just hid his eyes, but his face was wet with tears.

"Natsu, get a hold of yourself. Stop crying in front of me. You're supposed to be stronger than this." Loke weakly stated.

"Loke if I didn't leave none of this would have happened. Lucy would be at home, you would be okay. I'm sorry Loke." Natsu cried out. Loke just smiled.

"The might Natsu Dragneel said sorry to me. Never thought I see the day." Loke chuckled a little. Loke touched Natsu's shoulder.

"When I first meant you I hated you, I didn't trust you. But now. You're like my brother. Probably the brother I never wanted. But hey, I wouldn't change that. I knew we clashed since the beginning. Fought all the time. It was fun. Probably the most I had in years. You made me see what it was like to have a brother again. I liked you because of that. Please, watch out for Lucy. Don't leave her." Loke coughed out. "Or I'll come and hunt your sorry ass down." Natsu couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm being serious though. I'm happy that you meant her. She's happy again because of you. Please don't let her lose that. I trusted you with her probably the day where we first physically fought. I remember we broke the entire room." Loke laughed a little. Natsu smiled.

"Like I said you have a good right punch." Natsu stated. Loke smiled.

"Just don't make sure I use it on you." Loke stated. It was silent for a moment. "Promise me, you'll protect them. So that I can at least now, she'll be safe." Loke stated. Natsu touched Loke's hand which was on his shoulder.

"Hell, yeah I promise." Natsu stated whipping tears from his eyes. Loke smiled softly.

"If you see Sting again. Tell him. I tried to find him. But I guess I just didn't try hard enough. Tell him that I'll miss him and that I love him." Loke had more tears come out of his eyes. "And when you find Lucy, tell her that I love her and miss her. Tell her that. She'll be a great mother one day, but keep an eye on her. She sometimes does stupid things. And tell her to not let this get her down. And say to both of them that, I'm not alone. I'm with Mother and Father. I'm not alone, I'm happy." Loke stated. He coughed up more blood.

"Remember to l-look o-out for each other. I wish that I had written a better speech or something. But hey, I like winging it." You could hear some people let out a little laugh. Loke smiled.

"T-Tell my nieces or nephews that U-Uncle L-Loke was a badass." You could hear a few more laughs. "U-Uncle, I-I'm going to have to get u-use to t-that." Loke stated. His hand went limp, as his head fell to the floor.

"P-Protect E-each O-other." His eyes closed, his head falling back. Natsu could feel his hand slip from his grip. He took his last breathe.

It was silent for minutes. Natsu got up and headed over to the table were Zeref strapped him down on it. He flipped it over. You could hear as metal and a punch of other noises smash against the floor.

"Fuck!" He yelled. As he flipped over the chair that Zeref sat in earlier that day.

**NATSU's POV**

Loke's-. He's-. Dead. Zeref killed him. Zeref killed Loke. I couldn't think anger just took over. I flipped the table over.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I picked up the chair Zeref was sitting in, I threw it at the wall, causing it to break and shatter into pieces.

_You're like my brother. _A tear fell from my eye.

_You made me see what it was like to have a brother again. I liked you because of that. Please, watch out for Lucy. Don't leave her. _

Brother? He thought of me as a brother. I will watch out for her Loke I promised I would.

"I thought of you as a brother too," I mumbled as I fell to my knees. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up Igneel. He kneed down next to me.

"When I lost someone special to me, I cried. You know who that person was?" He asked. I shook my head. "It was you. I cried when I locked her for years. Probably not the best thing to tell you, but I went through it alone. I cried because I could, and no one helped me get over it. I had to get over it myself." Igneel pointed at me.

"Lucy's going to need your help to get over this, more than your' going to need her help to get over it. You need to be strong, for her." Igneel added. I whipped my face of the tears.

"You're right old man." I stated. He smirked.

"Aint I always.'

"One problem, how do we find Lucy?" Levy asked as she whipped away the tears.

"You're going to help?" Natsu asked confused.

"Of course we are Flame head." Gray stood up from Loke's side. He whipped the tears away on his sleeve. Then looking up. His eyes were still a little bit red, his face all red from crying. "Lucy's our friend too. Weren't losing her." Gray stated. Natsu smirked.

"Besides. Where a family. It's time we found are family." Lisanna stated. Everyone whipped the tears from their eyes. They looked up and put there smiles on.

"Were Fairy Tail we don't back down!" They all yelled. Igneel smirked.

'_So this is Fairy Tail. My son's family. It fits him, it fits him just right.' _Igneel thought.

**TIME SKIP**

"I found something!" Gray yelled. Everyone was digging through the dirt. That was under the tiles. Gray lighted up a tile and a latch door was under it. Wooden it had a handle on it. Everyone walked over as he slowly lifted up the door.

"No way," Natsu mumbled. Everyone looked at him confused. He started as you could see light appear after the door was lifted. Stone stairs leading down to the bottom.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"I can't believe I forgot about this." Natsu mumbled with wide eyes.

"What is it Natsu speak." Erza stated. Natsu gulped.

"This is where I saw Mother being killed. Down there." Natsu pointed at the stairs. Mira gasped.

"You don't have to go-"

"No I need to. For myself, and I know that Lucy's down there now." Natsu stated. He sighed. "But still, been years. Let's just get it over with." Natsu stated as he started walking down the stairs. Everyone watched. As Natsu just let it slide over him so easy.

Once they reached the bottom. Dirt was all over the floor. There was a desk and bunch of light. It was like an underground reading room. Wooden boards everywhere. Nails all over the floor. Books everywhere. Chains on the wall. What shocked Natsu the most is that, the container of ice that held him froze for so long, was right there. In the corner of the room. Broken open, but the ice was still there.

"Hey who are you guys?!" A man snapped. Natsu didn't even look at him, the man up and tried to punch him in the face. Natsu just caught his fist and broke his arm. Without looking. The man screamed in pain.

"Where is she?" Natsu asked finally looking at the man. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees. The man didn't answer. Natsu was about to snap until someone spoke.

"Natsu is that you?" He heard a voice ask. He turned around. He knew that voice all too well.

"Lucy? Lucy where are you?" He asked letting go of the man. He heard breathing.

"I'm over here!" A voice yelled out. Natsu latched onto the voice. He walked towards it. Until he got to a patch of dirt. Like it was trying cover something. Every walked over and helped him move the dirt off.

"Lucy don't worry were here!" Levy yelled.

"Thank you," you could hear Lucy say. They stopped once they reached wood.

"All right, Lucy try to get far away from the wood." Natsu stated. He slowly set his hand on the wood. Moving his fingers, trying to get between the two pieces of wood. Gray got the other side, as they both pulled up on it slowly.

"Lucy," Natsu mumbled as they saw her. She had dirt all over her. She was squinting at the light. She slowly leaned up, but it was really hard because of the baby bump, and the fact's she's been lying down for hours. Natsu helped her get out of the box. Her hair covered in dirt. Pecks of it all over. Her cloths dirty all over. Her eyes were dry, and red.

**LUCY's POV**

"Where is she?" I heard a voice say. Finally I can hear something. Wait? I know that voice.

"Natsu?" I yelled. It was silent for a moment. Maybe it's not Natsu.

"Lucy? Lucy Where are you?" He asked. I smiled. He came. I can get out now. I can be free.

"I'm over here!" I shouted banging on the wood. Not the smartest thing to do because more dirt feel on me. I could hear footsteps and a lot of them.

"Lucy don't worry were here!" Levy? I smiled. There here, I can finally get out.

"Thank, you." I stated. I could hear scrapping on the wood. What are they doing?

"All right Lucy try to get far away from the wood." I heard Natsu say. That's kind of hard considering I'm in a wooden box. I could see fingers slowly enter through the cracks in between the two pieces of wood. I put my hands over my eyes and face. I could hear them rip the wood off. I slowly looked up as I saw them. Light making me want to close my eyes. It was two bright.

"Lucy," I heard Natsu mumble. I finally got to see him. After so long. He left. It's been like more than a week. I tried to get up but I've been lying down so long it was hard, and the fact that I was pregnant and had a huge baby bump didn't help either. I could feel Natsu slowly help me up. I missed his touch so much. I felt warm again.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you're okay." Levy stated. I smiled.

"What you didn't think I wouldn't be okay would you?" I smiled. She threw her arms around me. I almost fell backwards, until Natsu caught me. I looked at him. He just smiled down at me.

"You came," I mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I?" He stated smiling.

"Geez get on with it," Gajeel groaned. "Bunny girl missies Salamander. Salamander missies' bunny girl get on with it would you." Gajeel added.

"Gajeel you ruined it!" Levy snapped at him. I looked around the room and saw everyone that I missed so much. But someone wasn't there. Why isn't he here? Where is he? I stood up slowly with the help of Natsu. Even Igneel is here.

"Hey guys," They looked at me. "Where's Loke?" I asked confused. "Is he okay? I just mean he's not here, so didn't something happen to him?" I asked. I watched as there smiles fell.

"Lucy it might be best if show you." Mira stated. Show me what?

**TIME SKIP **

They lead my up the stairs. I don't get it why won't they look at me in the eyes? Why do they look so sad? What's going on? I reached the top of the stairs and looked around. It looked like 2 bodies were on the floor. One with black hair, one with. My eyes widened. Orange hair. I slowly walked over to that body. It can't be. Please don't let it-.

I fell to the ground once I got to his side.

"Loke?' I asked. I looked at him. His eyes were shut, blood all over his chest and hands, cover his shirt. Lines of blood under his mouth. His hair even had blood on it. I touched him slowly. It- No. No Lucy. No. Loke is not. Loke can't.

"Come on Loke stop playing with me. Get up." I stated as I moved his shoulder. Nothing, it fell right back down. "Loke, come on it's not funny anymore. Wake up. I'm supposed to be the pranks person not you!" I shouted. Still nothing. I could feel tears come down my face.

"Come on Loke! I said STOP!" I yelled at him. Nothing. I can push him but he falls back down.

"Loke,' I had tears running down my face. I hugged him tightly to me. His head burred in my chest. I left a hand on my shoulder. I looked up everyone was behind me.

"Lucy, it's okay." Someone stated. I glared at them.

"What do you mean it's okay? Loke is! Loke's!" I didn't want to say the rest. "It's not okay!" I snapped.

"Lucy-"I cut Natsu off. Smacking his hand off my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. I turned down to look at Loke. I cried out. "I want Loke back! I want him back! Someone please give him back!" I cried out. "Please, he's my brother." I cried. "  
I can't lose him. I can't let go." I cried out. I can't breathe.

Someone sat down next to us. Gray put his hand on Loke's head.

"Lucy I know what it's like." He stated. I froze I turned to him.

I took his hand off Loke's head. I back up, sitting on my butt, sliding us back. I held my grip on Loke even tighter. Glaring at Gray. As tears came down my eyes.

"No! You DON'T you brother is still alive! I brought him back! You can still hear him, see him. I can't!" I snapped at him. He looked taken back. I looked down at Loke.

"Lucy," I looked up Natsu kneed down in front of me. I watched as he looked at me, right in the eyes.

"Loke said not to worry about him. He said that he'll be by your Mother and Father again. He'll get to see them again. Lucy. He's happy. I promise." Natsu stated smiling. Loke's with Mother and Father? He gets to see them again. I sniffled.

"Promise?" I stated as more tears fell. Natsu gave me a soft smile. I could fell his thumb whip away the tears.

"Promise." He stated.


	86. A sister's goodbye

**LUCY's POV**

"_Come on Loke I found you give it up!" I yelled staring at the trees. A boy with orange hair jumped down. He gave me his pouting look._

"_No fare you were supposed to find Sting first!" He pouted. I glared at him. _

"_That's not how the game is played!" I snapped. He just chuckled at me. His smile getting bigger by the minute. _

"_That's how I play it." _

I but my hair up in a bun. Looking at myself in the mirror. I wore a black dress that stopped under my knees. I got it when the girls and I went shopping. I don't why I got a black dress in the first place. But I did. My eyes were all red from the crying. Losing someone that you love so much is the hardest thing in the world. But knowing that Loke can see Mother and Father again makes it just a little bit better. Maybe he's happy. Who knows?

They say that death is the next step in life. So where would he go on. What would be his next step? Would he really be okay? Can I make it without him? We've been with each other the whole time. I might not have known it but he was always watching over me from a distance. Can I truly ever move on from this?

Those are the questions I keep asking myself. Over and over again. You don't want to say goodbye, to the ones you love. You don't want them to leave your side. But knowing that it will happen makes it so much harder. Not just for myself but for everyone. I don't want to let go. I want to keep him here with me. But that my selfish choice. Deep down I just want him to stay and never leave. But the only way to move on is by letting him go. That's the only way he can move on too.

It will take a long time to except it. Heck, I probably will never accept it. But in order to move on, I need to let him go. The question is can I? Can I let him go? Can I let my brother go? Can I let Loke go?

I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up in the mirror. Natsu stood behind me. Black suit. Red tie and a red under shirt that was a bit lighter than the tie. With a white flower on his suit.

I don't why but I stared crying again. Tears soaking up my eyes.

"Natsu I'm sorry," I cried out even more. I could feel him pull me into a hug. I gripped onto his suit. Crying my eyes out, I knew I was getting his suit all wet, but I didn't care. I just wanted to cry. I want the pain to leave. I want it gone.

"Ssh, Lucy it's okay. I promise it will all be okay." I could hear him mumble. I just kept crying. I could feel him run his hand up and down my back.

"I'm so for yelling at you." I mumbled. I could feel him chuckle a bit.

"You're sorry for that. Gosh you're a weirdo." He mumbled. Weirdo. I could feel a small smile leave my lips.

"I'm not a weirdo." I sniffled. I slowly looked up at him. He was giving me a soft smile.

"Sure you are. But that is what makes you, Lucy." He whipped the tears away on my cheeks with his thumb. Still giving me that soft smile. "Now come on, everyone is waiting. We don't want to keep them waiting right? Knowing them the place might be destroyed soon." He stated.

**TIME SKIP**

"We are here today to say are goodbyes," I could here a couple of sniffles in the background. "To share his journey, to speak to him as a family." I watched looking down at the casket. So that's what they look like. Never thought I'd get to see one. "I might not have known Loke, that long. But he had one of the brightest spirits in the world. I'm glad I got to be a part of his life." I looked up Master was standing, on the other side of the casket. He had tears in his eyes. It was silent. The only thing you could hear was the rain splatting down on top of the umbrella. It was thunder, or lighting. It was just the heavy sound of rain. Rain that would be the thing to bring us down. "Would anyone like to share their journey along with him?" I froze. "Would anyone like to say goodbye to him?" I could hear footsteps. I looked over Gray was walking up. I don't know if it was the rain running down his face or tears. He stopped right in front of it. Kneeling down, he put his hand on the casket.

"Loke your one son of a bitch. Having you around was like having my brother back. I no longer needed help. I could have fun. Having to meet you or Lucy. Made a difference in me. It filled up those empty holes in side me." I could hear him chuckle. "I think it fixed everyone here as well. When we were all upset you never backed down or cried. You fought twice as hard back. I don't know if that because you came over so many obstacles in your past, and you just got over them or what. You should me, us how to let lose. You didn't let any problem get to you. You truly are my best friend. Loke." I could see tears fall down Gray's eyes. "You were really one son a bitch. Don't change Loke. Keep being yourself. Because the day I see you again, I'm going to need your spirit and strength." He patted the casket and slowly made his way back up to his feet. "Don't change, never give up your spirit. That's what makes you, you Loke. I'm not making this my goodbye, because I know I'm going to be seeing you again. It might be years, but I will meet you once again. So don't change, I'll be looking forward to the future when I'll be able to see you again Loke." I watched as Gray slowly made his way back to everyone else.

Right after everyone went up to say a few words and put some flowers down on his casket. I watched as I felt Natsu slowly leave my side. Now I felt like I could fall to pieces at any given point. He walked up, stood there for a few moments. Then slowly kneeled down.

"Not going to lie, but it was a pain to live with you. You were always getting on my nerve about every little thing I did. So I fought back. But once I realized that you never really did hate me. You were just being tuff on me. I thought that maybe it wasn't going to be so bad with you around. I feel like you pushed me the hardest to be better, you watched me. Even though it was creep at sometimes. Fighting with you was like fighting with a brother I never had. We never meant what we said, but it still felt real. Maybe having you around was like having the brother I needed around. We might have had our fights, our disagreements but I wouldn't give those up at all. Because that's what brought us closer. Not just as friends, but I believe as brothers." Natsu set his hand on the casket. I could see him smile. "We might have had our moments, we might have clashed, and we did fight. But I wouldn't give up these moments. I promise to keep all the promises I made to you. But only if you keep yours about kick my ass. I'm looking forward to it Loke. It wouldn't be fun without that promise." Natsu stated. He slowly stood up. "Besides you have a good right hook." Natsu stated as he slowly walked back. I could feel him hug me. I don't know if I have the strength to go up there. But I need to say something. I can't just stand there like an idiot. I slowly could feel my body move on its own. Every step I took felt like a mile just to get there. I feel like I could fall at any moment. I stopped once I reached the casket. What do I even saw or do? I feel like I've forgotten how to talk. Why am I so scared?

"_Who are you? What's going on?!" I snapped looked at a man standing in front of me. Orange hair. He didn't look like he would hurt me, instead he looked like he would cry. He took a step forward I took a step backward. _

"_Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be Lucy." He stated. I looked up at him in shock. _

"_Who are you? I don't even know you! Go away! I don't want to get hurt! I just saw my parent's dead body on the floor! What happened to them? What's going on? How come no one will tell me anything?" I snapped at him. He just looked at me. _

"I don't get why I'm scared to talk to you." I mumbled. "I don't even know what to say." I could feel a tear run down my face. I stared at the casket. I slowly fell to my knees, just staring at it.

_His eyes were bright red, he had tears running down his face. _

"_Because I told them not to." My eyes widened. Why is he crying? What is going on? Why do I feel so sad by looking at him cry? _

"_W-Who are you?" I gasped out, as tears ran down my face. I felt him touch my cheek. I looked up at him. He was smiling, but also crying. _

"_I wish I could tell you. I wish everything would be okay. But it never will be." He stated. It's like he was reading my soul. Tell me to do something. "I wish that we could be a family again. I wish it every day and every night. But as much as I wish it, it will never happen. I'm doing this not for just you, but for myself too. I need to you to not remember all the pain that happen. I need you not to remember me, or them. It will hurt a lot, if you remember. I don't want to see that." He stated. What is he talking about who is he? "Lucy the pain will never leave, you need to let it go. You need to move on without me. You need to forget what hurt you. Please for the both of us. It will be easy. Just forget the pain. Forget it Lucy. For me, please." His face was full with tears. "It's not goodbye, but when it's safer we'll see each other again someday. Be strong, don't cry, and don't let the pain get to you. Don't cry. I'll be here, I'll be right beside you when you call. Just forget the pain, forget what hurts." _

I don't know if that was something he made me forget when he would erase my memories or something he told me just right now, to make it better. I looked at the casket. I set my hand down on it.

"It hurts, it hurts a lot. Like I'm breaking slowly. It feels like a black hole is sucking me in. I don't know how you could always be so strong. Making me forget my past, when all you wanted is for us to be together. But if you can be that strong, then I have to try. Growing up with you and Sting. It was hard. You guys were so much stronger, I tried to catch up to you two. But I never could. It's like you were on a whole other level. I wanted to be the same as you. I wanted to be as strong as you." I grabbed my bag and went through it. "I brought someone that you always held onto." I grabbed it. The soft hairs, tan color. I took it out of my bag. Leo the Lion.

"_What's that?" I asked pointing at Loke's bed. A stuffed animal was lying on it. A Lion? I reached over to touch it, but Loke picked it up hugging it closer to him. _

"_Don't touch Leo!" He glared at me. Leo? _

"_Hah! You're still hugging onto that stupid stuffed animal?" Sting laughed. Loke just glared at him. _

"_Leo?" I questioned. _

"_Yeah, Leo the Lion. Loke's stuffed animal. Sleeps with it ever night. What a baby." Sting laughed. _

"_I'm not a baby!" Loke pouted. _

"_So Leo is like my Plue!" I yelled smiling. They looked my confused. "Stay here!" I yelled. I ran out of the room. Running into mine. I grabbed the white doggy, and made my way back into the room. I held it out in front of them. _

"_His names Plue! He's a dog!" I yelled. _

"_Tch, looks like a snowman to me." Sting stated. I glared at him. I kicked him in the shin, he fell to the floor in pain. I looked up at Loke. He gave me a weird look. _

"_See Loke, I have one two!" I shouted. "You can hold him if you want!" I shouted in joy. _

"You see Loke. I picked up Leo before we left. I knew how much you loved him. You never let him go. Even when you were really sick, you still held onto him. I never thought it was funny at all. I had my own. Plue remember? I thought it was okay, to show you guys him, after I saw that you had Leo the Lion. I had the courage to show you Plue. I don't know why I just told you that, but I thought it was the right thing to do. Either way, I just wanted to return Leo to you." I stated as I set Leo on the casket.

"I know it's going to be a long time before the pain leaves. I know I'm not going to get over it. I know I'm going to cry. I have already. It's hard to say goodbye to your brother. It's really hard Loke. I won't be able to see you again. I wouldn't be able to hear your laugh, or you yelling at me. You've always been there for me. It's going to be really hard to let go. It's going to be the hardest thing ever. But knowing that you still might be watching will make it just a little bit better." I whipped the tears away from my face. "All our adventures, all our fights, laughs, jokes. They'll still be remembered. I'll remember them. I'll treasure them for the both of us. I don't know how long it will take for me to be able to move on. It could take years, it will hurt a lot. But I'll try. I'll try my hardest. Knowing that you're with Mother and Father and maybe even Éclair. I know that I might get to see you one day." I smiled. "But for the time being, I'll try Loke. I'll try. And I'll look forward to the day where I can might you all again. This isn't a goodbye, it's a see you later. So Loke, when I need you the most. I'll look up to the stars knowing that your there. Knowing that you've been there the whole time. I love you Loke, I don't want to let go. But I need to try. I need to move on, but I'll never forget. Please never forget me to. Remember this isn't a good bye, it's a see you later. So see you later, brother." I kissed my hand and put my hand on the casket. "Thank you, Loke. For always being there for me. I love you." I mumbled.

That's right it's not the end. It's not the goodbye. It's the see you later. I know we will might again someday. I promise we will. But when I need to most. I'll look up to the stars. Mother said when people die the stars are where they go. So I guess it's a perfect fit for you Loke. Because your spirit is the brightest of them all. I smiled. I took my hand of the casket. Whipping my tears away. I feel better for some reason. Is it because I let it out? Maybe it is. I smiled. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I turned my head around. Everyone was standing there giving me soft smiles.

"Can I- can someone help me up?" I asked. I could see some of them all chuckle. "What?" I asked confused.

"Sure thing," Natsu said as he held his hand out and I took it. He pulled me up so easy.

"Damn bunny girl you must be heavy." I glared at Gajeel.

"I'm not heavy!" I snapped at him. He shrugged.

"Sure you are, look." He said pointing at my belly. I put my hands on my belly and turned away from him. I was about to yell until someone beat me to it.

"She's not fat! She's just pregnant!" Levy stated slamming her hand on his head, making him fall to the muddy ground.

I laughed a little. You know what Loke. Maybe I will be okay.

**TIME SKIP**

I watched as Natsu took off his shirt. I was already in bed lying down. Last night I didn't get any sleep. I just keep crying as Natsu would hold me. He would try to calm me down, but I just cried over and over. I can tell that tonight is going to be different, so is the rest of the nights. Who knows if it will be better or worse? But as long as I'm with my family I know it will be so much better.

"Hey, Natsu." I mumbled as he got into bed. He looked up at me. "Do you think Loke's going to be okay?" I asked. He smiled. He pulled me closer to him.

"Do I think, no. I know he's going to be okay. He's Loke." Natsu stated as he snuggled against me. "Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be one long day." He stated as he turned off the lights. How come he's been so strong this whole time?

"_Natsu, I can't sleep. Loke's gone! Loke's-" I stopped myself when I screamed and cried. He was hugging me against him. Holding me tightly against him. "Natsu, Loke can't leave! He can't! I don't want him to go! Please bring him back! Please Natsu. Please." I cried out hugging onto him. _

"_Shh, Lucy everything will be okay. I promise." He stated. I cried even more._

"_No! Natsu he's gone! He's not coming back! I won't get to see him anymore!" I felt my tears just streaming down my face. "Everyone leaves me. Mother, Father. Éclair. Sting. And now Loke. There all gone Natsu. Is it because of me? I didn't even get to say goodbye!" I cried out. "I don't want to be left alone. Everyone leaves me!" I cried out. _

"_Lucy, I promise I won't leave. I won't leave you ever again. I promise." _

_I just cried in Natsu's arms the whole night, until I cried myself to sleep._

How come he's so strong? How can he deal? I lean on him for everything, but he never breaks. I'm going to try. I'm going to make it, Loke. I promise I will.

You might not be here anymore, I can't see you. But I know you are right beside me. Watching over me, like you always have been. I will never truly be alone.


	87. Nothing but Happiness

**LUCY's POV**

"Lucy! Lucy!" I shot up. Bilking a few times. Romeo and Wendy were standing in front of the bed. What are they doing here? I looked over. Natsu wasn't even here. Did something happen? I looked back at Romeo and Wendy. They don't even look upset.

"What's going on?" I asked confused. They rushed over to my side.

"Hurry Lucy! You need to go into the bathroom. Something happened in there!" Wendy yelled. I looked at her confused. How are they in my room? What the hell is going on?

"What you mean?" I asked. Romeo snapped his fingers.

"Natsu fell out the window in your bathroom." Romeo stated. Fell out of our window. I slowly got up. I wanted to get there faster, but it took a while for me to get up because of the baby bump. Romeo and Wendy were kind of making me move faster by pushing me to the bathroom. Once I entered in there was a note on the sink.

_Lucy,_

_We can't let you leave until you get changed into the dress. Which is hanging up in the shower!_

_Love, Levy._

What? I turned around to face Romeo and Wendy they were standing at the door smirking at me.

"I don't-"

"Sorry big sister!" Romeo yelled and slammed the door shut. What the hell is going on? What are they up to? Where's Natsu? What time is it anyway? How come Romeo and Wendy were in my room? What's with the note? I walked over to the door trying to open it. What the hell? It locks from the inside not the outside.

"Romeo! Wendy! Let me out! Let me out right now!" I yelled. I only giggled the door knob.

"Sorry can't do that until you put the dress on!" A deep voice yelled. That's not Romeo or Wendy. Who is that? The voice sounds really familiar.

_My son, is lucky to have someone like you._

Igneel? What is he doing here?

"Igneel?" I asked confused. I heard chuckling. "What's going on?"

"Can't say until you put on the dress!" I heard him yell.

"What dress?" I asked confused. He sighed.

"Didn't you read the note? The one in the shower!" He snapped. I'm an idiot. But still why di I have a dress in the shower.

"What's the point of this?" I asked. Nothing but a groan.

"Put on the dress, or I'll leave you in there." He stated. I gulped. He wouldn't. I turned my head towards the shower. There can't be a dress in there. My hand gripped on the curtains, I slide them down slowly. I gasped at the dress. It was so breath taking.

A white long dress. Flower white prints all over it. Strapless, with lace sleeves. The lace sleeves being a bright white, with flower and petals. Like a flowy design all over it. The dress was so bright it looked like it could have been the same bright white from the clouds in heaven.

But why is it in here? Why do they want me to wear this dress? What are they after?

"Put on the dress or I'm leaving you to be locked up in a bathroom." I heard Igneel say. I gulped. I don't want to be locked up in a bathroom. But will the dress even fit? I quickly too off my clothes, and sat them down. Then grabbing the dress from the hanger. It was so soft.

Lucky for me I was able to fit right in it. Might have been maternity clothes. I looked in the mirror. My baby bump. Actually it wasn't even a bump anymore my stomach was swollen. It was huge. I could barely get up anymore on my own. Someone always had to help lift me up.

Right now though I could stop looking at myself in the mirror. A ribbon went around me right over my swollen stomach. The dress stopping right on my boobs. It made them pop out. The lace covering above my boobs, on my shoulders, upper back and it going down to my elbows. The dress was so long it covered me feet. Where did they even get this dress?

"Good you're done." I looked over at the door. Igneel was standing there with a suit on. He did look really good in it. Red hair, golden eyes. It fit him so well. But why is he dressed up?

"What's going on?" I asked confused. He smiled at me. He stood out of the doorway. Holding his arm out.

"Come on its better just to show you." He stated.

"But I-"

"Am I going to have to force you to come?" He stated. I gulped. I shook my head.

"No," I stated. As I grabbed his arm. He stirred me towards the door. Sometimes Igneel looks really scary. Even though, I know he'd never hurt anyone. It's just the way he's built.

"So Lucy, mind telling me how you my son got you to fall in love with him?" He asked as he helped me walk down the stairs. Fall in love with him? I never really even fought about that.

"I don't really know I guess. Maybe it was how every time I was with him. I felt like the weight was taken off my shoulders. I felt like I learned how to smile again, when I was with him. He made me happy. Probably even more than I could ever wish to explain. If that makes sense." I stated. I heard Igneel laugh. Why is he laughing? He led to the front door. Where are we going? He stopped taking a deep breath.

"That good to hear. Then the rest of this will go by smoothly." He stated.

"What do you-?" I was cut off when he opened up the door. I gasped covering my mouth. I did not expect any of this at all. Not one bit. I almost fell backwards good thing Igneel caught me.

**NORMAL POV (flashback). **

"_Natsu you want us to stay up all night. Why?" Lisanna asked confused. It was about 6 pm. Natsu walked over in front of everyone._

"_Because I want- I want Lucy and I to get-"He was stumbling. _

"_Natsu use your words." Erza stated. Natsu took a deep breath. He's only ever worried like this when it comes to Lucy. Or him telling them something personal. They watched as he stumbled. It was like he was scared. _

"_Because I want Lucy and I to get married tonight." Natsu stated. He closed his eyes shut waiting for any yelling. Nothing. Maybe even cheering? Nothing. He slowly opened his eyes. They all froze. Nothing but their mouths hanging open. "Shit did I break them?" Natsu mumbled to himself. Nothing, not one person moved. Gray's eyes were wide, Erza fell off the chair, Jellal sat there smiling really creepy, and Lisanna's and Mira's mouths were open to the floor, Gajeel was just staring at him, Levy fainted. Cana spit her drink out, that's the first time she's ever done that. Igneel was just smiling at Natsu in weird way. Nothing but silence. _

"_Is anyone going to answer?" Natsu asked. Staring at anyone. "Say something, yell at me. Please this is getting really weird and creepy. It's like you guys are froze." Natsu stated. He was worried that he broke his friends. _

_At least he was until he almost died from there tight embrace. _

"_Natsu yes! Yes! Yes!" Lisanna and Mira cheered hugging onto him tightly. _

"_Tch, love." Gajeel stated. _

"_Whatever Flame head." Gray added. _

"_I shale help out!" Erza declared. _

"_Sounds fun," Jellal added. _

"_So cute! Natsu so cute!" Levy cheered. At that moment he almost died._

**LUCY's POV**

I couldn't believe it. White walkway. Leading in between chairs. Everyone from the guild was sitting in the white chairs. Rows of them. Lights hanging above everyone. Pink and Purple ribbons going around the chairs.

I looked past them to see Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, Mira, and Juvia dressed in pink dresses. They all wore the same ones. Strapless, flowy to the knees. Their hair all down in different ways. They looked so beautiful. They each held a punch of flowers on their hands. Reds and pinks mainly but there was yellow, orange and whites and purples. They were all smiling at me.

On the other side was Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Romeo. They all had suits on with a red undershirt and a tie was a darker red. But when I saw Romeo and Wendy earlier they were in regular clothes. They were all smirking at me.

"The hell is going on?" I mumbled. Everyone stood up slowly. I could help but blush. Why is everyone looking at me? What the hell is going on? Where's Natsu? I started to hear music play. What is- I know that song. It's the songs they play for when people. My eyes widened. It's the song they play when people get married. That's the song they play when the bride walks down the aisle. Everyone stands for her. I looked around. Everyone was standing looking at me with smiles and smirks. Is this my wedding? I gasped. Dose that explain the dress? It's a white dress, god I'm so dumb.

"You ready?' Igneel mumbled to me. I looked up at him. He was smirking down at me. I nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I stated. I could hear him chuckle.

Walking in front of everyone was like walking on egg shells. I felt like I would have tripped at any time. At least I wasn't wearing any shoes. I'm not wearing shoes! Why did I put shoes on! I'm so stupid!

I smiled once I saw Natsu. Wear a suit. His hair was all spiked up. He was smiling at me. Probably the biggest smile I've ever seen. I blinked and realized that I was already right in front of him. I could feel tears coming out of my eyes. And it wasn't because I was sad, it was because I was happy. Happy that that this was happening right now.

"I hate you so much," I stated whipping the tears from my eyes. I could hear him laugh.

"Nah, because I know deep down, you love me." He stated. I smiled. He was right.

I can't stop smiling. Natsu and I are married. So much has happened this past year. So much will happen in the future. I can't stop smiling.

"So Lucy who does it feel to be married?" Levy asked, we were all sitting at a table in the guild. Right after the wedding Natsu carried me all the way to the guild. It was like a march of people dressed up nicely all the way the guild. People would yell at us from their houses. But once they saw us. They smiled and congratulated us. I can't get over it. I probably never will. I looked over at Natsu beside me. He was just talking to Gray and Jellal. I could feel that he was still holding my hand under the table.

"You know Levy. I can't even begin to say what feels like." I stated smiling.

"Well that's good, because we spent 5 hours doing all of this!" Mira stated. My mouth shot open.

"5 hours?" I gasped almost falling out of my chair? Lisanna nodded.

"Bunny girl it was a last minute thing." Gajeel stated. Last minute?

"Last minute thing? What you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, Natsu decided he wanted to get married right away for some reason." Erza stated.

"So you guys stayed up all night making all of this?" I asked. They nodded. I was shocked. They went through all of that for me? I jumped when I heard a screeching noise. Covering my eyes. I looked up. Igneel had a microphone set up, he must off just tapped it.

"Damn it old man that hurt!" Natsu shouted to his Father. Igneel laughed into the microphone.

"My bad, but I just came up here to say a few words." He stated. I heard Natsu sigh. I glared at him.

"Natsu Dragneel you better listen to you better be nice to your father right now. Or I swear to god I'll send you flying out that window." I growled at him, pointing to the window behind us. He just looked at me.

"Whatever you say Lucy Dragneel." He stated smirking. I blushed at his comment. I could hear someone cough. I looked over it was Igneel.

"Sorry for interrupting, you're flirting." I blushed even more at his comment. He snickered into the microphone. "But I would like to say that. I've known this pink hair idiot a long time. And might I say for too long."

"Hey!" Natsu snapped. I could help but giggle. Igneel just went on.

"But I've also seen him grow up. Probably not as much as you all have seen him grow up. He's always been a little cry baby and everything like that."

"Why you old man!" Natsu snapped. Igneel just laughed

"But he has one of the biggest hearts. I've never seen him run or give up. He fights for what he believes in. I just never imaged the day were he would get someone to actually like him."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked. "If you just going to say bad things about me, then get the hell away from the microphone you old man!" Natsu snapped. I glared at him. I smack his head with my hand. Causing him to look at me.

"You better be nice." I snapped at him.

"Anyway. As I was saying I never thought in a million years that my son would find someone like Lucy. Let only get her to fall in love with him. He truly surprises me every day. Ever since I meant him." He held out his glass. "To Natsu and Lucy. He stated taking a huge drink. Everyone else followed. I took a hug sip of water, because I was the only one who couldn't drink. Well besides Romeo and Wendy.

Soon everyone slowly made their way up to the microphone. Some of them were funny, others were more serious. It was a blast to listen to all of them. I wouldn't change it for the world. I made my way to the bathroom. I really needed to go pee. Everyone was dancing on the floor. Honestly, my feet hurt too much to dance. It because I'm pregnant. I have to carry around so much weight. I sighed opening up the bathroom door. But I screamed at what I saw.

Juvia and Gray. Juvia under Gray. She had the dress off. She was just in a bra and panties. Gray on top of her. He was kissing her chest right above her bra. His hand on her tights. His shirt was off, but what shocked me was that he's pants were still on. They looked at me with wide eyes. I stared at them with wide eyes.

"Who, water girl and ice breath." I turned around everyone was standing there watching in shock.

"How come every time I need to go to the bathroom this happens?" I stated. I whipped my forehead from the sweat. Boy, it hot in here.

"Really shit head! At my wedding you're going to fuck!" Natsu yelled at Gray. Gray stood up and Juvia grabbed the dress pulling it in front of her.

"What the problem with you?" Gray stated. "We don't stop you from having sex! Last time I check!" Gray glared at him. I leaned against the wall breathing heavy. I feel like something snapped inside me. Like a pop almost.

"Guys," I mumbled.

"Why you little fucker!" Natsu glared at him. "That's different! This is my wedding! Go fuck at your house! I don't want it to smell like sex here!" Natsu snapped. I winced when I felt another pop. What's going on? I leaned against the wall more. I felt water trickle down my legs. Okay there coming. There coming! I breathed more heavy. In, out. In, out.

"Guys," I hissed out louder. No one even looked at me there were arguing.

"Say's the guy who can't keep his own hormones in check!" Gray snapped back.

"Shots fired!" Gajeel added. He was watching this all happen. I held a hand on my stomach the other one was holding me up.

"Guys!" I stated.

"Not now Lucy! Shit head needs to know he can't have sex here!" Natsu snapped. I glared at him. Until I felt another pop. I screamed. I could feel everyone look at me.

"To late for that," I stated breathing heavy. Everyone was looking at me worried. Mira and Lisanna gasped.

"Lucy what's going on?" Natsu asked worried. He walked over to me. I almost feel to the floor. Until he caught me. Picking me up bridle style. I breathed in and out heavy.

"They're coming!" I gasped out, in a loud scream. I could feel Natsu run somewhere as I just held onto him.

"What do we do? What happens now?" Natsu asked me. I glared at him.

"I have no idea! Do something! I'm going into labor! Fucking do something!" I snapped at him.

"Natsu I can help bring her to infirmary. I've done stuff like this before. I'll deliver the babies." Mira stated. I let out another bloody scream. It hurt so much. I'm going to kill Natsu for letting him do this to me.

**TIME SKIP**

"Come on Lucy push!" Mira yelled at me. It hurt so much. So much. I feel like I'm getting stabbed in the lower back over and over again. I pushed so much. I feel like nothing has changed. I let out another long push. I screamed as I did it. Falling back on the bed. I was sweating so much. I could feel Natsu rub his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Come on Lucy one more push I can see a head." Mira stated. Lisanna was right behind her, ready for the baby. I breathed heavy. I gave that push a lot.

"Come Lucy almost there!" It was the longest push of my life. I squeezed onto Natsu's hand so tight. He kept rubbing the back of my hand. I fell back down on the bed. It felt like some of the pain went away.

"Good job, Lucy baby 1 number is out. Lisanna right that down. Baby number 1 born on November 25th, 7:45 pm. A baby boy. Congratulations." Mira stated. I sighed out. I looked over at Natsu he was smiling like a goof ball.

"You hear that Lucy? A boy." Natsu stated with the happiest voice I ever heard from him. I smiled. I have a baby boy, I smiled.

"Sure did," I stated breathing heavy. I could see him smirk at me.

"I love you so much," He stated kissing my hand. I smiled, that smile broke when I felt another pop. I arched my back and let out another scream.

"All right. Ready for baby 2?" Mira stated. I forgot we were having triplets. I cried out again.

"Natsu I'm so never letting you touch me again." I snapped out in pain. I could hear him chuckle.

"Figured you would say that." He stated. I cried out again.

"Alright Lucy push 1, 2, 3!" I let another long push. I fell back on the bed again. It hurt so much worse than the last one. "Come on Lucy give me another big push!" Mira yelled. I gave her what she wanted. I pushed as hard as I could in the moment. I stopped when I heard another baby cry. I fell back on the bed again. Breathing heavy. This is going to kill me. It's going to kill me so much.

"Good job Lucy! One more to go! Baby number 2 is born on November 25th, 7:55 pm. Baby number 2 is a girl! Congratulations." Mira cheered. I smiled. A boy and a girl. Both gender just what I wanted. I screamed again. I watched as Mira handed Lisanna the baby girl. Which she was wrapped in towel.

"All right Lucy last one! Give it your all! Let's do it in one big push! 1, 2, 3!" She yelled. I screamed as I pushed as hard as I could. My lower back felt like it was on fire, my legs were so sore. I was so sore down there. I had no energy left at all. But I gave it my all on this push. Screaming as tears went down my face. It hurt so badly.

"You're good Lucy!" Mira cheered. I fell backwards. "On November 25th, 3 new guild members born. A boy at 7:45 pm, a girl at 7:55 pm, and born at 8:03 another boy! Congratulations Natsu and Lucy!" Mira cheered. I smiled as I felt the pain leave and after hearing that.

I don't know what the future holds. It might be harder or better. But right now. I know I'm going to make it. Because I have the ones I love right be my side.

**4 YEAR's LATER (NORMAL POV)**

"I still don't understand what you're after! They'll stop you! Fairy Tail will stop you!" Gildarts yelled at the man in the dark. You could hear the man chuckle.

"What I'm after is more than you will ever figure out. I'm after control. It's just that simple. As for Fairy Tail they now there place. I now there fears. I can just smack them away like the Fairies they all are." The figure stated.

"You may think that there fear makes them scared but you're wrong. They know there weaknesses, they know there fears. There stronger than you could ever think. So what your plain won't work they'll stop you." Gildarts stated smirking at the figure.

"Stop me huh? Then I guess I'll just have to see about that." The figure stood out from the shadows.

Black metal covering his face, bandages wrapped around him, spikes coming out of his neck. Brown pants, with blood all over it. Dry blood. Who the hell is this guy?

"Let the games begin." He stated, then laughing evilly.

**AUTHOR's NOTES**

This is the last chapter ever for Blood and Love sorry! It might have been confusing at some points. Ask me anything! I'll let you know right away! As for the 3 years later is part of the sequel.

**The sequel is ****Driven. **

Again thank you for sticking along with this story. It was my first Fanfic! I know I promised that I would update every day! Sorry about the late updates! My family had so issues going on! I promise that Driven will be updated once every week! Please contact me if you have any questions!


End file.
